


Worth

by Doctor_Cyance



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bondage, Child Abuse, Dubious Consent, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Trauma, Slavery, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 223,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Cyance/pseuds/Doctor_Cyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid purchases Law at the Sabaody Archipalago slave auction. Originally written for the One Piece Fan-For-All. Kid/Law yaoi/slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer - I do not own One Piece or the characters used in this story, those all belong to Oda and I am making no profit from this.
> 
> I originally wrote the following for the One Piece Fan-For-All on Livejournal, where it can be found here: http://op-fanforall2.livejournal.com/?thread=944467#t944467.
> 
> The original prompt was, "Kidd purchases Law at the human auction on Sabaody Archipelago". I wrote the following (first chapter) as a fill for this prompt, but the idea really intrigued me, so I've continued from there.
> 
> WARNINGS: Please be aware, due to the subject nature of the prompt, this story primarily deals with EXPLICIT SEXUAL SLAVERY. If you have any issues regarding the consent issues obviously affected by sexual slavery, or any reservations regarding dubious consensual sex, non-consensual sex, or rape, this fic is not the droid you are looking for.

 

 

 

_“Hey, if somebody interesting shows up, let’s buy ‘em...”_  
\--Chapter 500, pg 15

 

 

  
  
To be completely fair, Kid had never _planned_ on buying anybody. He certainly hadn’t planned on seeing anyone worth buying in the first place; he’d only gone for the spectacle of the human auction. But this, like so many other things, just sorta _happened_. You had to roll with the punches you were given, particularly if they were good ones. He hadn’t exactly anticipated seeing someone who piqued his fancy, and he definitely hadn’t anticipated Trafalgar Law being on sale.  
  
What he knew about the other captain was minor, but significant. Law had been a big player up North, with a nasty reputation that was well-earned by the sound of it. Kid knew that seeing Law as he was - on stage, in shackles, utterly defeated - wasn’t something you saw every day. Opportunity was knocking very loudly indeed.  
  
And Eustass Kid knew, during the bidding that sold the man, that Trafalgar Law attracted him just as well as a magnet sought out steel. It was the way their eyes never wavered, particularly when it became increasingly evident that Kid would win any wager in order to own the other man. Kid was not sure during that period of bidding if he was the iron filing in this situation, or if he were the magnetic source: it didn’t matter, because they’d come together one way or another, and it was what happened _after_ they came together that mattered.  
  
Kid surprised even himself by the possessiveness he’d felt during the bidding - he was certain that if he hadn’t won honestly, he would’ve taken the whole auction house down to get to Law. It was strange, but he didn’t dwell on the feeling.  
  
“I really hope you know what you’re doing,” Killer drawled after the final bid had been called.  
  
“What did I say, eh?” Kid was feeling a bit hot around the edges, excited from winning and anticipating so much more. He laughed, “Might as well start off into the New World with someone to make it that much more interesting.”  
  
“You’re just lucky we’ve still got funds to get the ship coated.”   
  
Kid grunted in response; it wasn’t like he couldn’t get more money easily enough.

It was a long afternoon of poking around Sabaody after that, getting the ship coated and supplied before Kid retired to his rented room. He felt antsy and restless, just waiting for Law to be brought to him, and he started when there was a knock on his door. “Who is it?”  
  
“Merchandise delivery, sir.”  
  
Kid had been waiting, and used his devil’s fruit ability to flick open the metal lock on the door. “Come in,” he said, and stood as a rather greasy-looking man entered his hotel room, pulling a cord that was connected to the collar on Kid’s newly-acquired property: Trafalgar Law’s face was carefully neutral with only a hint of a smile hiding at the corners of his mouth, and he returned Kid’s gaze with lazy eyes.   
  
“So here he is,” the auctioneer said, detaching the lead from Law’s throat. “The payment was received earlier, so he’s all yours. We’re not responsible for defects discovered or inflicted following sale.”  
  
“Yeah, whatever,” Kid grunted, and accepted a set of keys that the man passed over. Probably for the collar at Law’s neck, and the shackles binding his hands at his back. Kid broke his eyes away from Law and glared. “Now take off.”  
  
It must’ve been something in his voice, because the slaver was out the door before Kid could threaten him. “Pleasure doing business with you, sir.”  
  
Kid flicked the lock securely shut again from across the room, and considered the man before him. At the moment, Trafalgar Law looked much less impressive than his reputation promised: he was dressed only in a loose pair of pants, without even shoes on his feet, and he was sporting a few mean-looking bruises that were likely several days old. Not surprising, in Kid’s opinion: you didn’t get sold off to slavers by winning the fight. And even if Law looked a bit pathetic, it wasn’t Kid’s problem. He’d won that auction fair and square, and he intended to enjoy his prize.  
  
Law’s eyes hadn’t moved from him since he’d been led into the room, and Kid felt his lip curling in a sneer, “You gotta staring problem or something?”  
  
“I’ve seen your face before, on a wanted poster,” Law said. “Eustass Kid.”  
  
“Likewise. But how did someone with a bounty as high as yours end up on the chopping block, huh?”  
  
Law pressed his lips together as he attempted to suppress a rueful smile. “Bad luck, I’m afraid. It’s a long story. Suffices to say, the man who defeated me has a fairly twisted sense of humor. It was more fun for him to sell me off as a slave than collect any reward from the Marines.”  
  
Kid shrugged out of his coat, leaving it on the room’s bed before approaching the captive man. “He made more outta the deal this way, at any rate.”  
  
“Yes, I was quite surprised. Who would’ve thought so many people would be so eager to pay that much for little old me?” Law smiled with a heavy-eyed coquettishness, and Kid didn’t miss the small note of pride hiding behind the sarcasm.  
  
“Guess you never know your own worth until people are fighting over you, is that it?”  
  
“You ought to try it some time. Does wonders for the ego.”  
  
Kid laughed unexpectedly. “Y’know, I gotta say, you’re talking this _really_ well.”  
  
“Would it help matters if I broke down and begged at your feet for mercy?” Law asked, and Kid felt a ripple of excitement at the thought of Law on his knees and doing just that.  “I don’t have any illusions that you’re going to let me go freely. A man like yourself doesn’t spend _that_ sort of money on a charity project.”  
  
“You already seem to have your mind made up about me.”  
  
“Your reputation precedes you, as I’m sure you’re well aware.”  
  
“So does yours,” Kid smiled nastily, leaning into Law’s face but the other man didn’t move an inch. Kid could feel the heat coming off his bare skin, and wanted to touch it. “It’s the real reason I wanted you in the first place, since we’re having such an honest chat here.”  
  
“You own me; you don’t have to flatter me. It will get you nothing you don’t already have.”  
  
“That’s a blunt way of putting it.”  
  
“I prefer to keep things in perspective. There’s no advantage in dressing this up as anything other than what it is,” Law said, tipping his head to the side in consideration. He shrugged, a sly smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “And let’s not be coy, Mister Eustass. There’s only one reason someone like yourself would purchase me for the amount that you did.”  
  
Kid began a slow circle around his captive, who remained very still. He could see the tension in the man’s lean frame despite his casual words. Kid paused behind him before looping an arm around Law’s abdomen and pulling him back until they were pressed together. “You’re right, you know,” Kid said into Law’s ear, before nipping at the lobe and pulling one of the golden earrings into his mouth. He could feel Law’s heart beating very fast through his palm, which was open and pressed flat across Law’s stomach. “I’ve got a bit of a... _weakness_ for expensive things.”  
  
Law’s laugh had an edge of nervousness to it. “You really have terrible taste.”  
  
“Maybe,” Kid acknowledged. “But you could’ve done worse.” He pressed his mouth down the line of Law’s hair to the nape of his neck. The explosive collar he’d been sold with for added control blocked Kid’s path; he’d been intending to take it off from the beginning. It was unnecessary.  
  
Law started when the collar was loosened and then removed. “Are you sure that’s wise?”  
  
“It’s in the way,” Kid responded. He set the device on a small table, one of only two pieces of furniture in the room. “Besides, it’s not like I’d use it. I like your head where it’s at.”  
  
“If I’m supposed to be won-over by this show of benevolence, you’re wasting your time.” Law smirked unpleasantly, rolling his neck to loosen it now that he was free.  
  
“These get to stay, though,” Kid said, and pulled at the shackles that bound Law’s hands behind his back.  
  
“So you’re not as stupid as you look.”  
  
“Aren’t you supposed to be more respectful of your master, hmm?”  
  
Law caught his eyes and held them, unblinking. “Please don’t treat this like a game, Mister Eustass. It’s not.”  
  
“You don’t have to remind me,” Kid growled, and took Law’s mouth with his own. His hand wrapped around the back of Law’s neck, holding him in place. Law opened surprisingly readily beneath him, and Kid felt a hesitant, sliding response as he tasted his new property. He fisted a hand into Law’s short-cropped hair, pulling his head back and forcing his throat into arch. Law made a low sound, wincing, and Kid let his mouth skim along his straining flesh, feeling the flutter of Law’s pulse against his lips.  
  
“I guess the only question left is if you’re worth all the money I paid for you,” Kid murmured, and dipped his tongue into the hollow at the base of Law’s throat.  
  
“That depends on what you want.”  
  
Kid relaxed the grip on his hair, meeting Law’s eyes. He smirked, “You do requests?”  
  
“I would be helpful to know what you’re expecting.” Law shrugged. “I can be a blushing virgin and you can deflower me, if you like that sort of thing. Or I can be more...experienced.”  
  
“Which one are you really?”  
  
“Oh, come now. Don’t I get to keep any secrets?”  
  
“Nah, you’re right. That _is_ more interesting,” Kid said, trailing the knuckles of one hand from Law’s breastbone to his navel. He liked the contrast between the colors of their skin. “But you blew your chances at being a believable virgin a while ago, just saying.”  
  
Kid swiped his thumb over Law’s full lower lip. To his surprise, Law opened his mouth, drawing it inside and sliding his tongue up the side of Kid’s thumb. Something dark coiled in his stomach, “Why don’t you show me what you can do with that mouth of yours, huh? When you’re not busy making smartass comments, that is.”  
  
He dragged Law with him to the bed, shoving his shoulders down and kicking his legs out until Law fell on his knees. If Kid hadn’t already been half-hard, just the sight of that would’ve done it; it was the defiance in the other man’s dark eyes and the barely-hidden curl of his lip. Like something wild that’d been chained up and was just waiting for the right moment to tear itself loose. It was hidden again in an instant; masked over by the bored amusement Law kept on his face.  
  
Kid sat, and Law shuffled closer, crawling on his knees. Kid cupped the side of his face, tracing his jawbone and Law turned, mouth against his palm and then the inside of Kid’s wrist. The way he stared up at Kid through thick eyelashes was far more seductive than he had any right to be. He wondered why Law even bothered; it wasn’t like he was earning anything by being agreeable.  
  
He didn’t focus on it too long, because the other man was kneeling between his legs, spread on either side. Law mouthed a line from Kid’s navel to the bulge in his pants, breathing hotly through the cloth. Kid had to work to keep from groaning, the feeling muted from what he really wanted.  
  
Law used his teeth to draw the blue sash away from Kid’s waist. “This would be much easier if you would just untie me,” Law said, sounding annoyed.  
  
“I think you can manage,” Kid grinned. “And besides, this’s more fun.”  
  
“For which one of us, I wonder?” Law frowned and began pulling at the laces of Kid’s trousers with his mouth. There was the soft puff of his breath against Kid’s stomach and the flick of his tongue, closer and closer against his stiff cock. Kid’s impatience got the better of him and he finished the job, pulling his cock from confinement and shivering as Law’s lips and mouth slid up the side.  
  
Law explored him with experimental licks while Kid stroked his hair before he pulled the man’s face away from his swollen flesh. Kid put a thumb into the corner of Law’s mouth, pressing down. “Open.”  
  
And Law did, before nipping at the intrusion. “You may have paid for me, but you’ll find I don’t take orders well, Mister Eustass.”  
  
“Then I’ll have to break you of that habit, won’t I?” Kid sneered. He enjoyed the resistance, the way Law refused to fall into the obedient roll he’d been sold into. Kid wasn’t sure if he would’ve bought him otherwise; why pay, when the pleasure of breaking had already been done? He didn’t even want Law broken, he would’ve been useless that way. But Kid did want him to yield and was willing to make that happen any way that was necessary.  
  
Kid forced the other man’s mouth open with an insistent pressure, holding Law’s eyes steadily as he did it. To his surprise, there was no resistance, only a cold glare as Law’s mouth parted and allowed him inside. Controlling himself was difficult as Law’s eyes feathered shut and his tongue slipped around Kid’s cock before engulfing him completely. His fingers latched into Law’s hair, forming to the curve of his skull as his hips thrust forward of their own volition.  
  
And Law didn’t move one inch, swallowing around him as Kid pushed inside. He could feel the dull nudge of Law’s nose as it brushed his navel, his soft breath and the swipe of his tongue. Kid wanted to fuck his mouth until Law choked, but restrained himself, allowing Law to set his own pace. Kid hadn’t spent the sum he had just to throw it all away with one quick satisfaction, particularly when Law clearly knew what he was doing.   
  
With Law’s talented mouth moving over him, Kid knew he wasn’t going to last long and pulled away, growling, “That’s enough.” Kid used a hand against the back of Law’s skull to pull him upright, kissing him before Law had a chance to get his breath back and tasting himself on his tongue. “Come up here.”  
  
Law got to his feet awkwardly, and Kid used his lack of balance to pull the other man into his lap. There was a flash of that rebelliousness again as Law bristled at the manhandling, sitting astride Kid’s thighs with his knees on either side. Kid could tell the other man was purposefully putting as much distance between them as he could, refusing to concede the last few inches.  
  
It was almost cute, in Kid’s mind. Here the other captain was: bound, almost naked, and with his mouth swollen from sucking Kid’s dick and he still wouldn’t give in. Kid found that he liked that stubborn resistance. He trailed a hand up the inside of Law’s thigh to his cock, which was hard; Law’s body stiffened at his touch.  
  
Kid smirked, “You get hard doing that, huh? I’m glad I’m not the only one who enjoyed it.”  
  
“It’s purely a physiological response. It means nothing, let me assure you.”  
  
“I think you’re lying,” Kid replied, tracing up Law’s ribs before rolling one nipple under his thumb. He felt it pebble into hardness and Law hissed, the vertical line of a frown showing between his eyes. “What’s that? Just another _response_?”  
  
“You can grope me into an orgasm and it will still mean nothing.”  
  
“That sounds like a challenge.” Kid could feel an electric charge at the prospect - there was just something incredibly satisfying in seeing Law’s mask of control slip, in getting under the man’s skin and forcing him to react. He pushed the loose cotton pants past Law’s hips to his knees and admired the view.  
  
Law raised an eyebrow in a sly smile. “Like what you see?”  
  
“I liked you as soon as they dragged you out on that stage,” Kid answered, and the statement didn’t really seem like enough: Law had an almost perfect body of tight, coiled muscle, with sharp hipbones and his cock erect between them nearly touching his flat stomach. Kid let one hand slide up and over Law’s hip, his thumb dipping into the hollow. “Haven’t been disappointed yet. But I didn’t buy you just to look at you.”  
  
Kid pulled a jar of slick from his trouser pocket that he’d been saving, and Law made a clipped laugh that sounded disbelieving. “I’m shocked that you actually have that,” he said.  
  
“Did you expect me to just take you dry?”  
  
“Yes, actually. You don’t really strike me as the prepared type.”  
  
Kid sucked down the other man’s neck while he trailed wet fingers along his back, to the base of his spine. “It might surprise you, but I’ve become pretty invested in making sure you enjoy this.”  
  
“Why bother?”  
  
Kid slid his fingers into the cleft of Law’s ass, watching for a reaction as he did so. “Because I think you’ll hate that more.”  
  
“Then you are wasting your time,” Law snapped, and hissed as Kid brushed over his entrance. He pressed a single, slick finger inside, careful with his fingernails and surprised by the tightness and heat. Law twisted away from the invasion but Kid countered by wrapping his free hand around his cock. Law was effectively trapped, unable to escape as Kid slipped another finger in alongside the first.  
  
“Nah, you’re worth it. Worth the trouble and the money. I would’ve paid twice as much just to see you as you are right now,” Kid murmured, nudging his face against Law’s clenched jaw. The man’s eyes were closed, the frown deepening on his face as Kid loosened him ever further. He didn’t rush and took careful notice when he hit something inside that made Law’s breath hitch. Satisfied, Kid took his fingers away, pulling Law closer. “I’m gonna enjoy taking you apart.”  
  
He slicked his cock before guiding in, a slow and deliberate slide as he pressed insistently down on Law’s hips until he was seated deep within him. He followed the curve of Law’s arched back past his bound hands and to the place where they were connected. Law felt like oiled silk against his cock, and he was very still aside from the clench of muscle in his abdomen as he adjusted.  
  
“So fucking worth it,” Kid breathed against Law’s heated skin, the scent of him rising with his sweat.  
  
Kid withdrew and Law whined before the sound was cut off; Kid knew the other man would never make a noise like that voluntarily. But it was just as well, because fucking Law until he came undone was just what he had in mind. Kid rocked his hips, driving back in and past the resistance Law’s body maintained.  
  
He went slow, working Law open to make sure he could _feel_ the way his body was being used. Kid wouldn’t be ignored, no matter how much Law tried to divorce himself from reality. And he wasn’t doing too good a job at distancing himself, based on the way his breathing had turned ragged, the way sweat had begun on his shoulders as Kid pushed him further. He curled one hand around Law’s hardened cock, mirroring the movements inside his body. He won an involuntary jerk from Law’s hips as they rolled in a languid echo, following after Kid’s hand and meeting his cock with its next thrust forward.  
  
Once he started, it seemed like Law was unable or unwilling to stop, matching every push of Kid’s body. His mouth was parted only slightly, and Kid kissed him possessively, biting his lip. “You look good riding my dick.”  
  
“And you fuck too slowly,” Law countered, tensing with a clipped gasp as Kid drove into him with sudden force.  
  
Kid grinned, “Better?”  
  
But Kid knew that it _was_ , just by the way Law’s heavily lidded eyes fell shut. He took Law deeper, sucking at his neck to leave a physical mark of his claiming behind. Law was _his_ now, and he wanted to take every last piece, to make the ownership complete and have the other man entirely. It was the same visceral desire that’d tightened his stomach into knots when Law had been brought out on stage at the auction: Kid liked dangerous things, and he’d known Law to be that the moment he’d seen him. He wanted to see how far he could push Law until he cracked and that controlled facade of his was rendered useless.  
  
It wouldn’t exactly be easy going, Kid was beginning to realize - it was his own weakness in how much he wanted. Just having Law moving against him in ragged answering pulls of their flesh as they met and separated was pressing Kid to his limits. He could tell by Law’s breathing that the other man was close as well, his hips moving more erratically as he approached completion. Kid cupped Law’s ass, following his movements before letting his fingers drift over the stretched rim of Law’s body, spread wide around him. He stroked across it delicately and Law made a sharp sound of surprise, tightening around his cock, the strain of muscle evident in his legs and stomach. Kid didn’t waste another moment, and slammed forward, burying himself and catching Law’s hair to bring his head snapping back. Law gasped loudly, an edge of pain to it.  
  
Kid used his free hand to keep them together, holding Law’s hips still with his cock buried inside. It took most of his self-control to remain motionless, and he let his labored breath dampen Law’s throat, bared before him. “You were gonna come just like that, weren’t you?”  
  
He heard Law swallow with a little, painful click. “What can I say? You’re good.”  
  
“You can say more than that.” Kid’s body still thrummed with hypersensitive energy; it didn’t dissipate but only coiled tighter inside him, edging into pain. “If you want to come, I want to hear you ask me for it.”  
  
“You’re joking,” Law laughed and it sounded delirious. “That’s pushing your luck.”  
  
Maybe, but Kid could already feel himself gaining balance at the edge of the precipice, and it felt _so good_ just as he was now, deep inside Law’s tempting body. He could feel a thin, uneven trembling start up in Law’s muscles with every second that ticked by without release. Law groaned, shifting on his lap and trying to gain any sort of friction, but Kid wouldn’t let him have it. He wanted every last inch of what Law had to give surrendered to him, because it was easy to pay money for a person; real ownership had to be earned.  
  
He licked at Law’s adam’s apple as it strained out from his arched neck and Law seemed to come alive in a frenzy, thrashing and wild. The shackles on his hands rattled as his shoulders knotted with effort, but Kid held them both as immovable as stone until Law wore himself out. It didn’t take long.  
  
Law’s heart was beating like it was trapped, a low sound dragging itself out of him like something dying, forced between his clenched teeth. His nostrils flared, eyes glassy and  unfocused for a long, final moment, before he said “ _Please_ ,” and the word was laced with venom.  
  
“Yes.” Kid released the hard grip on Law’s hair, pulling his face down for a wet kiss. He shoved forward with his hips, starting their rhythm up again and Law made a desperate noise into his mouth. “Just like that.”  
  
His fist curled around Law’s cock, making his body bow forward until his head almost rested against Kid’s shoulder. His breath was loud in Kid’s ear, harsh and uneven, and he said it again, like a genuine request instead of something forced out against his will: “Please.” And then he came with a suddenness that was surprising, body clenching as he spilled himself over Kid’s hand. A dry gasp caught in Law’s throat as he shuddered under the last wave of release, and that was enough to bring Kid tumbling after him as he scratched deep lines down Law’s spine.  
  
Kid felt as though he’d been sucked under a wave by the time he surfaced, still buried within the other man. Pleasant shivers prickled up his thighs and stomach, and he brought Law’s face closer, sucking at his bottom lip which had been bitten so hard it was bleeding.  
  
The cool, collected reserve was returning to Law’s features only too quickly. “I will kill you for this, Mister Eustass. You have my word.”  
  
Kid almost wanted to laugh, still coming down from his euphoric high. He kissed Law, hard and claiming, the sound of Law’s voice as he’d begged lingering in his ears. It made the creeping possessive part of himself that’d shown its face when he’d first seen the other man up for sale bask contentedly in the warm glow of ownership. He grinned, self-satisfied and smug. “I look forward to seeing you try.”  
  
Kid shifted, withdrawing so he could lay Law out on the bed, pulling the loose pants the rest of the way down his legs and casting them to the floor. The darker man was limp, watching him with heavy, half-lidded eyes.   
  
“Turn over,” Kid said, and Law obeyed him, rolling onto his stomach with a muffled sound of discomfort. There were bruises patterned up his back, from his capture or the slave stocks, and Kid traced over them and down Law’s spine with his fingers. He paused at the cleft of Law’s ass before cleaning him with the discarded pants. Law flinched at his touch.   
  
Law’s arms moved restlessly, fingers clenching and making his bindings rattle. “Remove these, will you?”   
  
“Are you gonna fight me if I do?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“And you’re worth believing, then?”   
  
Law cast a glance over his shoulder, meeting Kid’s eyes. “I’m tired and my arms hurt. Please.”  
  
Something low and sated stirred with renewed interest. This one was going to be a handful, if only because Law was proving himself a constant challenge to Kid’s self-control. He pressed his mouth against the back of Law’s neck, licking the taste of him through old sweat, and catching his shackled hands at the same time. Law’s fingers clenched against his, a fierce response that made Kid wonder if it was voluntary or not. He didn’t bother with the keys and instead used his Devil’s Fruit power to break the bindings, metal shackles falling away as he did so.   
  
The skin was bruised beneath, and Kid licked at the marks before proceeding to the other hand. Law simply watched him, with no expression at all. The muscles in his shoulders were trembling all the way down to his fingertips as he stretched his arms from where they’d been held captive for far too long. “Thank you.”  
  
Kid liked the way that small mercy had released the tension from the other man’s frame. Law seemed closed to exhaustion. “Go to sleep.”  
  
Law mumbled in response, eyes already closed, and Kid watched him until his breathing turned regular and even.  Kid wasn’t worried about the other man waking and surprising him during the night; he was a light sleeper and Law was likely too worn out to mount much of an escape attempt. But even still, he used his magnetic abilities to fix the room locks before lowering the light and returning to bed, curling alongside the man who now belonged to him.   
  
Kid never gave much thought to owning another being, and was surprised by how much it agreed with him.


	2. 2

The sun woke Kid early the next morning. Law was still sleeping like the dead, having rolled onto his back in the night. Kid watched the other man's eyelids flutter as he dreamed, mulling over what he would need to do now that Law was his. Law was certainly going with them, and one of the perks that came with being captain was that no one could complain about it.

The ship had been coated the previous day and they were ready to sail. Kid left Law sleeping and used the hotel's Den-Den Mushi to call his crew, and Killer arrived shortly after with spare clothes in what was close enough to Law's size to fit. "How was he?" Killer inquired.

"Unbelievable." Memories made Kid shiver in anticipation; it was hard to keep himself focused.

Killer snorted. "Then I guess we've got a new shipmate."

"Damn right. I'm not about to let this one get away," Kid said, and shrugged. He'd had lovers in the past but nothing that'd stuck, though he wasn't enough of a prick to confuse Law with anything like that. It'd be hard to do so, when Law's life effectively belonged to him. But that was fine, because Kid wasn't particularly interested in any of that shit; he liked a good fuck, nothing more. Getting attached at any other level was just stupidity.

"I wasn't serious, you know," Killer added. "How wise an idea it is to bring someone like that into the crew? Nobody's going to treat him like nakama."

"So?"

"So you should think about what he's capable of. He's a walking time-bomb if that bounty he had was any indication."

"I can handle him," Kid muttered. He gave Killer a lop-sided smile, "Besides, he's worth it."

"If you say so." His first mate sounded resigned.

"I _do_ say so."

Kid took the clothes, returning to his room and unlocking it; he saw immediately that Law was no longer where he'd been left. Kid's adrenaline spiked as something shifted in the corner of his eye - he had only a moment to deflect the blow as he was cracked sharply over the head, making him stagger but not go down. He slammed the door, and there was Law, winding up for another swing at him using a wooden table leg. There was a murderous intent in his eyes. Stupid, really - what was he hoping to prove?

The hit had stung and split his scalp, and Kid could feel blood trickling down his forehead. But it was only a glancing shot; Kid was lucky he'd been able to dodge. Law didn't waste a second before advancing on him, and Kid ducked under the wide arc of his weapon, catching his wrist and twisting until there was a yelp of pain.

He rushed Law and used his physical advantage to slam the other man's back against the wall, one hand circling his throat and squeezing in warning. "That was a very foolish thing to do."

He felt Law swallow compulsively, and then there was that twisted smile back on his face. "Can you blame me?"

"You're lucky I want you alive," Kid snarled, and yanked Law away from the wall by his throat, marching him across the room and throwing him on the bed. Kid's cock was already heavy and insistent in his trousers, even more so with Law sprawled before him, rebellious and wild.

Maybe Law had picked up on the effect he was having, because instead of cowering or fighting, he just spread himself out, bedroom eyes narrowed slyly. "Don't lie," he said. "You enjoyed that. It gets the blood flowing, doesn't it?"

"Literally," Kid grunted, and dabbed at his forehead. The cut was already sticky with congealing blood. "You're lively this morning. What gives?"

"You seem surprised. Did you really believe me to be some sort of docile whore who'd follow your every command?"

 _That_ made Kid laugh so hard that it took him a moment to compose himself. Law's eyes had narrowed but that ambiguous little smile remained. "You must really take me for an idiot," Kid said, still snickering. He sat on the edge of the bed with Law beside him, unmoving and cautious. Kid slid a hand up Law's calf, beneath the filthy trousers he'd redressed himself in, most likely in anticipation of his escape attempt going to plan. "Know what I think?"

"Do share."

"I'm guessing last night was the first decent sleep you've gotten in days. You were probably running on adrenaline and not much else last night. Now that you've got your stamina back up, you think you can take me on, but you're wrong. How close am I?"

Law looked away, not meeting his eyes. "It's never wise to let one's guard down in those slave warrens. Who knows what could happen?"

"But you let your guard down around me. That's pretty trusting."

"But Mister Eustass, what could possibly be worse than what you've _already_ done to me?"

Kid snickered at the serious tone in Law's voice. "Oh, I could think of a few things."

"Then I pray you have a very limited imagination."

Law was bound to be mistaken on that count, and Kid jerked a thumb at his bruised and bleeding forehead. "Think about that next time you pull something cute." He took one of Law's wrists, holding the other man's stare as Law resisted him. But it didn't last for long; Kid was mildly disappointed.

He removed the bracelets on his own arms - shiny gold things he'd picked up ages ago, and suitably flashy for marking Law as his possession. After sliding Law's hands through each one, Kid used his control over the metal to contract the metal rings until they fit snugly against Law's more slender wrists. They covered over the dark bruises that'd formed from his shackles, and Law inspected each carefully, "And what're these for?"

Kid flicked a finger and pinned Law's hands on either side of his head, effectively shoving him against the bed. "If you like the old ones better, I can replace 'em."

Law didn't seem terribly perturbed. "What if I don't like either?"

"Then tough shit." He let up his hold; restraining Law now was only a warning and for show. Kid let one of his hands drift lazily over Law's flat belly. Kid found himself fascinated by how resilient Law was proving to be. "Those're a reminder. I like your spirit, but if you keep trying to get away, I'm gonna lose my patience real quick."

"Do you expect me to just accept this?"

"Yeah, actually. You don't have to be happy about it; I'm not unreasonable. But you lost whatever fight landed you here, and that's no fault of mine." Kid pulled Law's pants over his hips, baring his body.

Law didn't struggle and simply glared poison from his reclined position. His voice was quiet, "Would _you_ accept this?"

"I never would've lost in the first place," Kid snickered. "Did they sell off any pride or honor you had left in a separate deal, huh?"

"I _understand_ my situation, Mister Eustass, " Law hissed between clenched teeth. "Most likely better than you do. But it is a fool's logic to suggest that I simply roll over and obey any of your whims, perverse as they've proven to be thus far."

"You think I wanted a meek little servant? I could've bought one if I had," Kid countered. He swept a thumb over the swell of Law's mouth, lovely in his anger. "I don't wanna break you. I like you this way. But you'll only end up beaten if you insist on fighting me every chance you get."

Law twisted away from his touch, glaring. "That remains to be seen."

Kid sighed in annoyance, "Look, you can behave yourself and walk free on my ship. No one else'll touch you, you have my word on that. You don't have to bow down to me. But if you keep being a pain in my ass, I'll keep you in chains, got it?"

Law made a clipped scoff and chewed thoughtfully on his lip, eyes distant. It wasn't half-bad of a deal, in Kid's mind. If Law had been bought by one of the Tenryuubito - and there had been some at that auction - he would've become less than human, a toy for anyone to play with right up until he broke. Kid would admit to being pretty far from what most people would consider a nice guy, but he had his honor; anyone or anything that belonged to him would be treated well. He hadn't earned his role as captain just by being the biggest and scariest - though that had helped. It took respect, and if Law could understand that, he would be respected in turn.

Law still looked off in thought, and Kid distracted him by trailing his fingers down each of his ribs. "I bet you were headed to the New World before you got nabbed by slavers, yeah?"

"Of course. Isn't everyone after One Piece these days?"

"Well, your chances of actually finding it have improved - " Kid began, when Law interrupted him with a sharp bark of bitter laughter.

"Oh, so I should be thanking my lucky fortunes that I'm now in your possession, is that really what you mean to say?"

Kid shrugged, "I like you, but if you got in my way as a captain, I would've crushed you. Simple as that."

"And what will be my role in this little adventure?" Law asked, and shifted lackadaisically, eyes heavily lidded. He seemed to have reached some sort of internal conclusion, reassuming the coy, seductive attitude he'd used to protect himself with the night before. Maybe it helped him deal with his current situation; Kid couldn't say but certainly wasn't complaining. He liked Law in any of his iterations and was anticipating peeling back all the layers until he found what was beneath. "Am I to be your consort? Your whore?"

"You're whatever I want you to be," Kid replied, before edging closer and kissing at Law's neck. "You'll be _mine_."

He crawled over Law, legs on either side as he worked his way down the other man's naked body. Law remained quite still as Kid mouthed over his smooth skin, shivering slightly every time Kid found a sensitive spot. He looked forward to finding out everything there was to know about Trafalgar Law, particularly when it came to getting beneath his careful guard. He wanted to see Law lose control like he had the night before, a slow battle of attrition until he was worn down and unable to defend himself.

His current efforts hadn't been for nothing, Kid observed, once he'd reached the other man's navel and hips. He took his time learning Law's body with his tongue, ignoring Law's erection in favor of making him squirm with impatience. Kid moved until they were face to face before taking Law's cock in hand, and the man's eyelids fell shut, just like that.

"You were made for this," Kid practically groaned. "I'm so glad I won you in that auction. You'd be wasted otherwise."

Law's expression turned venomous as his lip curled, but Kid didn't allow the time to respond before he began stroking him off. Law's mouth parted on a hitching breath, and Kid took that as well. He tasted Law deeply, not even pausing when his tongue was nipped. Despite his protestations otherwise, Law's body was eager, hips pushing up, hungry for more as Kid squeezed his hard flesh.

He pulled away, mouthing briefly down Law's abdomen before taking his hips in his hands and licking from the base of his cock to the tip. The effect was immediate: Law's pelvis lurched towards him, muscles in his thighs and stomach visibly jumping. Kid continued, swallowing the other man down and enjoying the show Law put on in response. His composure was unraveling as he writhed, back and throat arching until he trembled.

Law muffled a sound with the palm of one hand and Kid stopped. "No," he said, and caught Law's wrist, pulling it away. "I own you, and that includes all the sounds you make. I want to hear them."

"Then _fuck you_ ," Law spat. "Is that what you want to hear?"

"Close," Kid smirked, and sidled between Law's legs, lifting one over his hip. "Gives me...ideas." He slid one palm along the back of Law's thigh to his ass, spreading him and pressing a long finger into his still-slick hole. Kid groaned with the memory of Law's aching tightness as his body clutched at the intrusion.

Law's face had flushed and his eyes darted around in panic. He was likely tender from the night before, and gasped raggedly when Kid added another finger to his first. Law's fingernails dug into Kid's shoulder painfully; he probably expected Kid to just pin him down and fuck him - which Kid _longed_ to do - but he was willing to wait until Law was in better shape for it. He didn't want Law ruined, not yet.

But just the same, Kid didn't mind exploiting the other man's fears - better to get Law afraid, anticipating the worst, and then show kindness. Kid didn't have to be cruel, not always.

He kissed the corner of Law's mouth, and then his cheekbone. "I don't want to hurt you," he murmured against Law's heated skin. He chuckled and added, "Unless you're into that sorta thing." His fingers slid languidly into and out of Law, an echo of the night before. "But I do wanna make you scream. One way or the other, whichever you prefer."

Law shook his head, eyes clenching but unable to separate himself from what was happening. He probably hadn't even noticed how he'd begun meeting each one of Kid's lazy thrusts, body moving of its own volition. It was enough to make Kid purr in satisfaction; he would show Law, by forcing him into this pleasure, that things could be good enough to make his toes curl, if he just accepted it.

But Kid knew there was no way Law would allow himself to just give in, and the idea of having to work for this each time was surprisingly attractive. Kid's fingers dug in deeper, to the knuckle as he worked Law open and apart. He could get used to this, to having Law whenever he wanted - a good outlet for Kid's attention. Nobody was certain what was really in the New World, but Kid knew he had enough to keep himself entertained for a good, long while.

He sank back between Law's legs, returning to his neglected erection and Law practically whimpered. He twisted mindlessly as Kid sucked him down, one shaking hand settling on Kid's head, threading into his unruly hair. Kid liked that. He also liked the frantic pace Law's breathing had taken on, the way his body gripped at Kid's fingers inside of him. The muscles there fluttered in a hard moment of tension right before Law came, with a noise that was almost painful to hear.

Kid swallowed, rising to the other man's mouth and kissing him possessively, the remnants of Law on his tongue. He took Law's hand, guiding it to his cock. "C'mon, finish me off. Rough."

Law hesitated, fingers pausing at the waist of Kid's pants. And then he was pulling them down, taking Kid in a sure grip that made him groan between clenched teeth. "Yeah," he growled, nipping at Law's jawline. "Yeah, like that." Law didn't waste another moment, jerking him off in harsh strokes that had Kid groaning, "Oh _fuck_ , you - "

He thrust eagerly against Law's hand, face buried against warm skin and sucking to leave a mark. Law seemed to know exactly what he needed, dexterously bringing his arousal to a peak in no time at all. It'd been in the back of his mind, smoldering while he'd concentrated on Law. All he needed was one nimble thumb rubbing against the slit in his dick and he was coming, hot all over Law's stomach. Kid groaned with contentment, smearing in the wetness he'd left behind on Law's skin and not missing the other man's shudder of disgust.

Kid spent several long minutes draped over Law, listening as their heartbeats slowed in tandem until they were almost the same pace. He felt lazy and sated, willing to just remain curled up for another couple of hours, but the ship was ready and Kid didn't feel like lingering on Sabaody for any longer than was necessary.

His thoughts were interrupted as Law scooted out from beneath him gingerly: his face was neutral and empty. "I am going to bathe," he said simply.

Kid had a feeling he wasn't invited. That was fine enough with him; there'd be time for that later, and he slumped back to the pillows. He listened to Law shuffling around before the sound of water started. Kid allowed himself a light doze and was up and moving by the time Law left the bathroom, looking much better than he had previously. He was wearing the clothes Killer brought - simple trousers and a black, long-sleeved shirt. Nothing fancy, but then again, Law didn't need anything fancy to get Kid's attention.

The shirt was made for someone with more bulk, and it hung off Law's frame awkwardly. Kid looped a hand around his shoulders, pulling them together and kissing Law deeply. He smelled clean, and Kid missed the scent that was Law's own. "Mmm," Kid murmured appreciatively. Law didn't resist him. "Let's get outta here."

Kid's ship was the most imposing currently docked at their grove of the archipelago. His crew was all assembled and seemed ready to set sail. Law had matched Kid's pace a half-step behind, with his hands sunk into his pockets, slouching along. Some of Kid's crew gave the man side-long looks once they boarded; Kid was sure Killer had briefed everyone on the situation, but it never hurt to get his own piece in as well.

Kid marched to the center of the deck before shouting, "All right, you dogs! Now listen up!" He grabbed Law by the shoulder and shoved him forward, clearly on display as every head turned towards them. "As you might've heard, we've gotta new man on our ship. I don't expect you to treat this one like nakama, but just know that if you mess with him, you're messing with me as well." He surveyed the faces below him. "That clear?"

There was a general murmur of agreement. Law had that mysterious smile in place and even his eyes looked amused. "It's very sweet of you to protect me, but I don't particularly need it. I can take care of myself."

"Heh," Kid snorted. "Is that so?"

As if on cue, a knife flew from the crowd right towards Law's head, no doubt in response to his ingratitude. Kid's crew was loyal to a fault. He hadn't seen who'd thrown it, and he could've deflected it if need be - but Law didn't even pause as he snatched it from the air, the blade of it caught between two fingers. He turned sharply and whipped it right back the direction it had come until it was buried in the soft wood of the ship deck, and Kid almost swooned. He roared with laughter, as did several other members of his crew.

"Yes," Law said, turning lazily towards Kid. Maybe he liked showing off for an audience, now that he had one. "That is just so."

Kid's snickering trailed off leaving the entire deck quiet as his crew watched their little drama with interest - except for Killer, that was, who had his arms crossed sullenly and Kid could feel his glare beating against the back of his head. His first mate didn't approve and Kid knew it; Killer had no taste for slaves and hadn't liked even going to that human auction in the first place. Kid didn't particularly care, so long as Killer kept it to himself.

Kid put a hand against Law's neck, no threat implied; he just wanted to touch the other man on whatever bare skin he could find. Fuck, he was fascinating, and Kid felt totally enthralled. He slid a thumb across the ridged cartilage of his adam's apple. "You're pretty handy with a knife. I like that. I don't drag dead weight around with me, no matter how pretty it is, so you'd best be able to make yourself useful. What was it you did on your ship before, eh?"

"Why, I was the captain."

"Position's already been filled. Try again."

Killer interrupted. "How much truth is there to that title on your wanted poster?"

"Which title is that?" Law asked, all innocence in his voice but none of it in his eyes.

"Surgeon of Death." And yeah, Kid had heard that name before. They'd used it when Law had been sold off; Kid just hadn't given it a second thought until now. A doctor might be useful, but Law only shrugged a single shoulder.

"An unfortunate nickname dreamt up by the Marines' propaganda machine. A pity they had nothing more catching to use. I think they're getting rather desperate in their attempts to make us all sound menacing, wouldn't you agree, Mister Massacre Soldier?"

Killer grunted noncommittally and Law returned his attention to Kid, waiting.

Kid took the man's chin between two fingers, "Well, since you're so good with them little knives, why don't we put you to work in the galley, yeah?" Kid smirked. It would keep Law out from underfoot, and make use of his talents in a properly demeaning way at the same time. Even so, Kid couldn't wait to see what Law was capable of in a fight and when his life depended on it - his reflexes were swift and precise, and Kid was just aching to see how deadly Law would prove to be.

His decision made, Kid pushed Law away and turned his attention to the rest of his nakama, "I don't know about you, but I'm sick of looking at your gawking faces, sick of this shithole of a Marine outpost, and sick of this whole fucking Grand Line! Who's ready for the New World, eh?"

There was a roar of approval before everyone scurried back to their preassigned tasks. Law lingered behind as Kid settled into his command chair, patiently awaiting their departure. Kid's excitement was like something living inside of him, leaping with anticipation of adventure, danger - who knew what else. And he wasn't even sure where it was coming from: the promise of an open ocean they've never tasted, or from Law, who had seized control of his mind more rapidly than any promise of One Piece ever had.


	3. 3

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Kid sneered, regarding the plate across from him. He'd been in his cabin, correlating their projected course with an annotated map of the New World he'd bought off some peddler on Sabaody, when Law came to disturb him.

Truth be told, he didn't mind an interruption, particularly when Law was the one doing it. The very definition of a pleasant distraction.

"It's cake. For eating."

"Is that right, huh?" Kid poked it with a fork skeptically. He fixed Law with a penetrating glare. "You make that?"

"Yes. I'm not helpless in a kitchen."

"And how much poison did you fill it with?"

"I didn't poison it with anything." Law sounded annoyed, and sat across from Kid. "Besides, you're the one who stuck me in the galley. If I was going to poison you, you've given me ample opportunity to do so."

Kid realized that after the fact. But he also trusted his crew, particularly his cook, Wire, to see that Law didn't get up to any tricks. Thus far, he'd kept to himself, done his work and stayed out of the way - except for when Kid wanted him. Things were a different story then.

Law was a confusing creature. He hated his captivity and made no secret of it. He hated Kid - and made sure it was impossible for him to forget. After they'd set off for the New World, Law hadn't tried any violent tricks that would've aided his escape. If one of his attempts on Kid's life had succeeded (which Kid sincerely doubted was even possible), where was Law to go? They were in open water, and Law surrounded by enemies. To rebel was to accept a death sentence, and Law was too smart for that. Better to integrate and accept the inevitable, become nakama with people whom you considered anything but.

But Kid knew better than that. He knew all of Law's friendliness was just an act, something put on to overshadow what lay beneath: Law's rage boiled inside him like something deadly, and he only showed it off on the rarest of occasions. Instead, Law chose to be defiant in small ways: lashing back at Kid with his cocky tongue, especially when there was an audience and the challenge to Kid's authority was amplified ten-fold.

Kid thought it was fucking _adorable_.

He liked that Law still pushed back against him. He liked the challenge, the fight. He liked that Law thought his paltry efforts would do jack shit aside from making Kid that much more addicted to him. Every time Law flipped him some attitude, it was like a needle sinking deep into Kid's vein and delivering a hit of the strongest drug in the world: _lust_. And Law wasn't stupid; far from it. He knew how much affect he had on Kid, and he liked to use it. His defiance was marked by sly smiles and suggestive, mocking eyes; he was graceful and seductive.

But Kid wasn't stupid either, and recognized that the only reason Law maintained a coy routine was because he thought it got him some sort of power. Kid let him keep it, if only so that he could strip that illusion of power away, whenever he wanted to.

"Cake, huh?" Kid muttered, shaking himself from his thoughts. He glared at the small square disdainfully. It looked like chocolate. "I hate cake."

"But you haven't even tried it. You're so wasteful."

"So? You eat it then. I bet you won't, 'cause you filled it full of cyanide." He snorted. "Why else would you make it?"

"I made it because I was _bored_." As if rising to the challenge, Law set his lips and snatched the fork before digging in. He nodded towards the maps in front of Kid. "I must confess, I didn't expect to see you working on something like that."

"Oh yeah, why?" Kid had practically forgotten about that. It was hard to concentrate on anything else when Law was around.

"You don't seem like the intellectual type. I'm actually somewhat surprised you can read."

"I'm full of surprises," he replied, grinning. Law _must've_ been bored, to come in here and pick a fight.

"So what is it?"

Kid shrugged, "Could be nothing. Could be useful. Already out of date, especially since all these -" he pointed to the huge swath of the New World that'd once been Whitebeard's declared territories. "Are now up for grabs."

"Are you planning on establishing yourself as a successor to Whitebeard?"

"Hardly," Kid laughed. He had no interest in squatting over measly little islands from here until where the map ended. "It'd be too much of a pain in my ass to police territory like that. I got no respect for these yonkou who like to call themselves emperors - if they're so goddamn special, why haven't they got their hands on One Piece yet?"

Law didn't respond, but Kid could see the gears ticking away in the other man's head behind that bemused smile.

When Kid's ship had resurfaced after passing beneath Mariejois, the first thing they'd been greeted with was the news of the battle at Marineford. Kid wasn't sorry to have missed out on that, grand spectacle or not. White Beard's demise had thrown the New World into a sort of chaos as different pirate crews attempted to fill the void left behind, and Kid was just happy that they'd stocked up on Sabaody as well as they had. Most of the smaller settlements once under Whitebeard's control had already been burned and pillaged. Kid looked forward to moving deeper into this new ocean where territories were more disputed. He had no reservations when it came to a fight if either the Marines or another pirate crew picked one, and if it took a skirmish to decide who got what resources, Kid was looking forward to it.

That was why he'd gone after this map in the first place: people sold all sorts of shit on Sabaody, most of it snake-oil and lies, but he was pretty sure the map he'd gotten was legit. If there was anything he and his crew excelled at, it was freaking the shit out of most normal, god-fearing folk, and intimidation like that had a way of ensuring you got facts rather than lies. Aside from showing the general lay of the land, it was also marked with the locations of several Marine bases - places Kid would avoid if he had any sense in his head, but he'd always had a hard time resisting a weapon's depot when one was ripe for the looting.

"Let me see this," Law said, deftly slipping the map from under Kid's hands.

"Hey - "

"Patience." Law said, blocking him with his free hand. He was silent for almost a minute, and when Kid finally snatched the map back, he was noticeably pale. As though he'd seen something that'd shocked him.

"What's the matter?"

The mask Law wore instantly reappeared and he smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Nothing."

"Yeah, right. What'd you see here that's got you all freaked out, huh?"

"You're imagining things," Law said, and returned his attention to the cake.

"And you're a goddamn liar, a bad one at that." Kid narrowed his eyes, annoyed, and hastily examined the map for what he'd missed. He glared at Law, "Spit it out, or I'll make you."

"I'm positively quivering with fear," Law simpered, and Kid felt a sudden stab of irritation that made him want to swipe that smile right off the other man's face. It must've shown, because Law rolled his eyes, "Very well. Are you familiar with a man called Vegapunk?"

"No. Should I be?"

"He's a scientist that works for the Marines. Developing all sorts of things and - " Law paused as if considering exactly how much information he wanted to share. "Many of them are very valuable, particularly in uncharted territory such as this. I was quite interested in some of his research, which led me to assaulting a development facility on the Grand Line."

"I'm guessing that little misadventure didn't quite go as planned."

Law smiled ruefully, "Yes, unfortunately. That outpost was more well-guarded than I had anticipated. The shichibukai have a habit of showing up when least expected."

"Oh yeah? Never crossed paths with any of them yet myself."

"You should hope your good fortune continues. They're a nasty bunch, particularly the man who defeated me. It's how I ended up in your hands in the first place, so perhaps you owe him a debt of gratitude."

"Huhn," Kid snorted. "I'll give my thanks to fate instead."

"I didn't know you believed in such a thing." Law leaned on the palm of one hand, fingers close to the corner of his mouth. The gesture was way more distracting than it had any right to be. "I've never been the superstitious type myself."

"So this Vegapunk guy, what about him's got you so spooked?"

Law shrugged a shoulder before reaching across to tap a certain island on the map, marked with a Marine insignia and another symbol that looked like a wrench. Kid was passing-familiar with most of the signs on the map - weapons, food, ship building, it was all pretty self-explanatory. He'd inferred that what Law indicated was manufacturing or something similar.

"Technological development," Law said. "I know that symbol because it matches the information I gathered myself. Before this whole - " he waved his hand idly, " - unfortunate series of circumstances."

"What sorta tech?"

"I was after some rather advanced biomedical supplies. But I'm certain each depot is full of all sorts of interesting items, simply based on the talent of their inventor."

"Is that right," Kid murmured, rolling the idea over in his mind. If he were honest with himself, it didn't sound like a half-bad idea. The map itself was valuable, because if they kept bouncing off the islands they'd been following, their log pose would undoubtedly pick up on the Marine facility eventually; it was on their same course. There was little to lose in checking it out, and even if Law's nakama had come to an unfortunate end trying to loot one of Vegapunk's research labs, Kid was more than confident that his crew wouldn't have the same problem.

But Kid also knew better than to trust Law as far as he could throw him. He was either being honest because there was nothing to gain by lying, or he was leading Kid into a trap. What kind of trap, Kid had no idea - it wasn't like Law had much power, and he'd already spilled enough on how dangerous the place was likely to be based on his own history with Vegapunk. "Why share this information with me, huh?"

"Consider me naturally curious of what we might find," Law replied. "The potential was enough that I was willing to risk throwing away my freedom to pursue it. Isn't that as much as you need to know?"

"Call me doubtful. Just 'cause I can't figure out your motives doesn't mean you ain't got 'em."

"I'm in a very poor position to engineer any sort of trap that could be used against you. You've more than seen to that."

"And you're too goddamn smart to just volunteer this. It's valuable shit and I didn't have to do jack to work it out of you - "

"You sound disappointed by that."

Kid smiled, an anticipatory sneer. "Maybe I am. I gotta say, it's not quite as fun this way."

"I think that speaks volumes to your personality, Mister Eustass."

"Drop the mister, will you?"

"Then what would you prefer?"

"Eustass. Kid. How about captain, eh?"

The ghost of a smile pulled at Law's mouth, "I don't think so. Eustass."

"That's more like it."

"To answer your question," Law said, voice quiet. His tone was thoughtful, almost confessional. "I have seen what happens to slaves when their masters lose interest in them. Consider this gift of information as insurance against that."

"I think losing my interest is the last thing you ought to be concerned about," Kid replied. He let the silence stretch between them, lost in thought. Law was proving to have more depth than he'd imagined, and Kid was reminded of all those nasty rumors circulating about the man before Law was brought low by something bigger and scarier than he was. Kid wondered how different things would've been if Law was still a captain in his own right, still equal with Kid.

But Law wasn't. The slaving business was as active in South Blue as it was anywhere else except maybe the final waters of the Grand Line where the world nobles did their shopping. Kid had never paid it much mind. It wasn't anything he would ever get into because Kid wasn't out to make a profit the honorable way - if there was any honor in buying and selling people. He was just a lot happier being an old fashioned pirate: burning and looting, taking what he wanted. The simple things in life.

People who wound up as slaves deserved what they got, in his opinion. Such were the risks of venturing out in the Age of Pirates, and if the weak weren't culled early on, there'd be no reason to fight as hard as Kid had for his slice of the pie. Law might seem strong, but there was something fundamental that separated them: Law had lost. It was as simple as that. Kid hadn't, and wouldn't, until he held onto One Piece with his own hands. There was no reason for him to spare sympathy on a man who'd lost in a fair fight, so if Law didn't like the treatment he received as a result, he had no one but himself to blame for it.

Law's defeat wasn't his problem; it was a nice cautionary tale of what could just as easily happen to Kid's crew and captaincy if he got too cocky for his own good. But there hadn't been anything he'd run up against yet that Kid hadn't been able to crush, and even if the New World meant bigger, badder enemies, he wasn't some lightweight who'd cruised into this ocean without earning his passage. More and more, Law's enslavement was turning out to be in his favor. The man was intoxicating on every level - Kid might've made his purchase based on physical attraction alone, but it was what lay beneath the surface that Kid found even more fascinating.

He realized he was staring, but Law had return to his snack and ate with precision, ignoring him completely. Kid felt arousal creep in around the edges of his mind with every bite the other man took. "How is that, huh?"

Law looked at him from beneath his eyelashes. "Deadly."

"I bet."

"Despite what you think, I never was a fan of poison. Seems a bit cowardly."

"That's why you serve your enemy a dish like this. Sit right there, watch 'em eat it. That takes balls." If he was honest with himself, Kid knew the food wasn't poisoned. Law still had some honor about him; it was the same honor that prevented him from slitting Kid's throat when they slept together in the same bed. "What did you use back when you were a captain?"

Law licked some frosting off the edge of his fork thoughtfully. "I've always been fond of knives. Or a good sword." He shrugged, "Something with a keen edge that cuts, I'm not too picky."

"You'll have to show me sometime."

"I look forward to it." Law's eyes shone with promise. "I can think of a great many things I would like to do to you once I'm free."

"Keep dreaming. It's about all you've got left." Kid leaned across the table, kissing the corner of Law's mouth. Law was too careful to make a mess when eating, but the cake was rich and Kid could taste what remained. Law was wise in choosing which battles he had left to fight, and didn't resist, even as Kid pressed in deeper with his tongue, opening Law up and murmuring at the wet heat inside.

Kid pulled away after a few moments, glad to see that Law's face was flushed. He licked his lip, "That cake really ain't half bad. Guess you'll have to make it for me again sometime."

"Excellent." Law gave him a crafty smile. "My plan is working perfectly."

"Gonna poison the next one, is that it?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

* * *

Regardless of any plan Law might've had, the seeds of his words germinated impatiently once planted and Kid felt a creeping determination to see to it that their course led straight to that Marine outpost. He felt a competitive urge to loot the place and leave it burning just to show Law how outclassed he really was. Even though he owned Law, Kid still wanted to impress him. Raiding a research lab seemed like a strange way to go about wooing someone, but nothing between them had ever been close to normal and it seemed like a strange time to start.

Kid conferred with his navigator and Killer later on in the evening, sharing the intel Law had given him. It was agreed that regardless of the dangers involved, assaulting a depot that would most likely be housing New World-based tech was more than worth the risk. Their log pose behaved even more unpredictably in these waters than it had on the Grand Line, and it would easily be several weeks before they were within range to pick up the island housing Vegapunk's facility.

It was as decent a place as anywhere to start in the New World. Kid planned on cutting a swath through this unknown territory, consequences be damned; it was the same method he'd used ever since they left South Blue behind. Making a splash by burning a Marine outpost to the ground was bound to get his crew noticed, a nice big reminder to anyone who'd laughed at Eustass Kid and his upstart little band of freaks that they were a force to be reckoned with.

He kept Law present during the discussion, but not involved, and the man had contributed nothing unasked for - he merely sat behind them all, drinking tea and watching with that ambiguous smile as their plans were formalized. Killer had the most caution, and fixed Law with a piercing glare. "Exactly why would you share this information with us?"

Law shrugged nonchalantly, "I have no reason not to. I'm simply curious, that's all."

"That's a shit reason, you and I both know it. What're you planning, really?"

"How could I possibly be _planning_ anything?" Law scoffed. "I have no power here. You have no obligation to listen to anything I say. Either believe my information or don't, but quit blaming me for your absurd paranoia."

"And you shouldn't forget your place," Killer warned, and Law practically seethed. "If this turns bad, I promise you won't like what happens to you. You've got it easy now, because Kid's soft-hearted, but even he won't spare you if you're lying."

Kid snickered at that description, but he imagined he was, in comparison. He was certainly soft on Law beyond what his status deserved. Law would likely disagree, but that was the beauty of their relationship: he didn't get to.

Law didn't particularly like being taken for granted, that much was clear. "I didn't _have_ to give you this information - "

Kid waved a dismissive hand to shut him up, "But you did, and that still gets you nothing. Quit acting like this is some sorta barter system. Anything you have already belongs to me, the faster you remember that the better."

Law had nothing to say in response, all out of smart remarks in the face of his reality. He spent the rest of their meeting surprisingly subdued. It wasn't like Kid took inordinate pleasure in slapping him down, but he could see the fight brewing between Law and Killer and had no patience for it. His first mate had a better sense of caution than Kid ever had, and for better or worse, Law was probably pinging on all of Killer's internal warning systems.

Things ended with their decision to hit the Marine depot hard as soon as Kid's ship came within range. It would be a few weeks, and Kid was glad that several larger civilized islands lay between them and their destination; they would have ample opportunity to supply before attacking. He was liking the feel of the New World more and more, and once his nakama were dismissed, he turned to Law. "What's with that look? Did I insult your honor?"

The man returned his gaze, a tightness to his features as if he was holding himself in check. He smiled insincerely, "I have no pride or honor left for you to injure. You've made that quite clear."

"Hunh," Kid snorted. "And you're the one who forgot your situation in the first place. Your life could be worse, y'know that?"

"That is a matter of opinion, Mister Eustass."

Kid felt his lip curl in annoyance at the return of that formal title. "Maybe I oughta have you call me _master_ since you think you've got it so bad."

"The decision is yours, as I'm sure you know."

"Come here," Kid ordered, and Law stood, stretching with his arms above his head and advancing with promise. Law stood just outside his easy reach, inviting, and Kid leaned forward, catching the hem of his black shirt and toying with it in his fingers. "Y'know, you can play this self-pity game for as long as you like. But you're only fooling yourself."

"You seem to have things confused. I'm saving my pity for you; trust me, one day you'll want it."

The challenge of that jumped right in Kid's chest, as if Law had physically thrown the gauntlet. He gave Law a jagged smile, predatory and hungry as he hooked one finger into the belt-loop of Law's trousers, pulling forward until his body was within easy reach. Kid shoved up the man's shirt, pressing his teeth against Law's vulnerable belly and biting as a warning or a promise - an answer to Law's threat. The man squirmed but Kid curled his hands around Law's hips, not letting him get away as he forced him to his knees, legs buckling.

"Such touching concern," Kid murmured, brushing the pad of his thumb against the corner of Law's mouth. His lips were full and inviting and Kid wanted them spread wide around his cock with that tender little slip of a tongue working over him, while his eyes spit daggers. "Why don't you worry about yourself for now, hmm? Keep this up, I'm liable to make your life miserable just outta spite. Until then, why don't you make yourself useful, and give me your mouth."

There was a flash of - something - in Law's eyes: the black, ugly hatred that he kept locked away, a low-grade fester that would turn septic with time. But he was in control of it and Kid only saw the evidence for an instant, because in the next, Law was mouthing against his palm like an eager pet hungry for attention. Kid admired his commitment to the role. He knew Law detested being made use of like this, but that was just tough shit for him. He'd practically been goading Kid with his defiant routine earlier. If Kid were a less charitable person, he'd almost be inclined to believe Law wanted this, and everything built up to now was just Law's way of getting to it. Why else would he be so openly provocative?

It was a very interesting question. Kid didn't expect answers anytime soon, but if Law enjoyed being debased as much as Kid liked providing it, well, that was something they could work with.

Law didn't pause at all as he shifted, easing between Kid's legs and nudging his face against his stomach, breath hot. Kid left the man his hands for a change - as much as he enjoyed making Law work for things the hard way, using only his mouth, those long fingers were a welcome addition. Law explored Kid's bare abdomen while he loosened his trousers and eased them over his hips, ignoring the uncovered erection for a moment. Kid was already hard as a rock, impatient. Just arguing with Law seemed enough to get him aroused, some weird sort of foreplay. The muscles of Kid's belly clenched, knitting with restraint under every lick of Law's tongue as he worked purposefully downwards.

Law knew what he was doing: he knew how to escalate the tension and he knew when to release it. It was just at the point when Kid's desire was about to get the better of him that he gave in to Kid's demands. He mouthed over the side of Kid's cock, tongue sneaking out for only a brief moment, just enough to tease. Kid's hips jerked of their own volition and Law's hands swept against them, restraining as he finally took Kid fully in his mouth. Their eyes met, and there was something impossibly satisfying about the impotent hatred lurking at the corners of Law's eyes as he took Kid in. It was enough to make Kid hiss breath between his teeth, biting his lip against the overpowering urge to get _inside_ , to get _more_.

But there was no rush and Law knew it. He took his time, working over the straining flesh, admitting more into his mouth with each bob of his head. He held the base of Kid's cock in one spit-slickened fist, moving it in tandem with his searing mouth as he found a rhythm. Kid let his head fall back, breath ragged, and it was everything he could do to keep from thrusting forward and not stopping, fucking Law's mouth until he came. But he held himself in check, he let Law have this small bit of control because in the end it meant nothing; Kid could take it back whenever he felt like it.

Kid stroked over the nape of Law's neck, bare and vulnerable as a man awaiting an executioner's ax. The short hair at the back of his skull was as soft as a kitten's fur, damp with sweat. All of his skin was hot to the touch, flushed; Kid had done that, he realized in a hard flash of satisfaction. Deny it as much as Law would but sucking Kid off got him all hot and bothered in a way he couldn't hide. Knowing that only served to rile Kid up all the more, and he couldn't stop from holding Law's head and mouth against him, making sure he took every last bit in. If Law detested what he was doing, it was a very convincing illusion.

It was impossible to tell which was better, having Law supplicant before him or what Law was actively doing. Kid knew that getting off on bending such an unruly creature to him meant he was pretty fucked up, but he also didn't care - there was just some part of having Law like this just made his hind-brain curl up and purr, soaking in the man's defeat, his unwilling submission. Kid made no excuses for being a bastard, because the world had taken its shots at him at an early age, leaving very little sympathy in its wake - particularly towards those who would've easily been his opponents, had the tides shifted in a different way.

That only seemed to make this sweeter, and Kid curled his fingers into Law's hair, pressing forward with his hips and holding Law unmoving - it made the man choke for a moment, fingers spasming against Kid's skin until their owner recovered. And then Law was taking everything that was demanded of him, swallowing until the head of Kid's cock nudged against the back of his throat. It was practically irresistible for Kid not to push further, to see how much more he could get. And Law didn't disappoint, hollowing his cheeks even as his delicate throat muscles fluttered at the intrusion, a soft murmur teasing over him.

"Fuck - " Kid cursed, no small trace of amazement in his voice. Law's lips spread in a way that was just fantastically dirty, making his refined features flush and his eyelashes feather on his cheeks. Like Kid was taming something that was better off wild. He liked owning this man, whittling him down by small measures though Law would never yield fully. "You look so hot with your mouth around me."

That comment earned him a fierce look, but Law didn't pause. He drew back, using his tongue against the tip of Kid's cock in a way that almost made him come undone. Law teased at the foreskin before taking Kid down once more, the fire never once leaving his eyes. One of his hands wrapped around Kid's thigh, clutching at the loose fabric of his pants as he let Kid thrust the way he'd wanted from the start. That last bit of surrender was enough to turn Kid's knuckles white as he fought off his orgasm. _Just a little more_ , Kid moaned, biting the words back. He wanted this to last, but was quickly reaching his threshold with each pass of Law's wicked tongue over him.

He stroked his fingers through Law's short hair, over the side of his face and down the jaw, no pressure of his own forcing Law open. Kid's breath hitched painfully, his stomach trembling in the instant before completion. He came with a guttural sound, hips bucking in Law's sure grip as he swallowed. His tongue swept up the side of Kid's cock, removing any traces, almost as though he didn't want anything to go to waste.

Kid was left panting, eyes unfocused as the rush receded. His nerves tingled pleasantly all the way to his fingertips and toes, muscles in his thighs jumping with release. He licked his lower lip, which felt dry; you couldn't pay a whore to suck cock the way Law did. It made him wonder if Law had some willing lover before this, someone to practice how best to use that clever mouth of his. If that were the case, Kid had absolutely no problem enjoying the results.

It took him a few moments to realize that Law was still against him, the side of his face pillowed against one hip as his breath stuttered out of his open mouth, leaving gooseflesh to prickle over Kid's stomach. It was a testament to how good that'd been when it took Kid several long moments to register that Law was jerking himself off; clearly Kid hadn't been alone in his enjoyment. Huh. Now wasn't _that_ interesting.

Kid combed his fingers through Law's damp hair, drawing out a pleased sound as the man remained occupied with his own business. If Law wanted a reward that badly, he could've just asked. Kid tilted Law's chin upward; his eyes were heavy and unfocused with a flush staining his cheeks. "Hey, stop," Kid said, tracing Law's swollen mouth. Law didn't even seem to hear him. "I said, _stop_."

If Law was so far gone that he couldn't remember who was in charge, Kid was more than happy to help him remember. He flicked a finger so that the metal bracelets on Law's wrists snapped behind his back, causing him to unbalance on his knees. Law slumped forward with a grunt of frustration, tension knotting in his shoulders as he tested Kid's hold.

Kid pulled Law's head back with a hand in his hair. Law's expression was toxic and powerless. "Got your attention now, huh?"

There was no response aside from the tightening of tendons in Law's throat. The entire length of his body was practically quivering, denied at the last moment. Kid mouthed along the side of his face, stopping once he'd reached Law's ear, "The taste of my cock gets you that hard, does it?"

Law's mouth set in a thin line and he said nothing. Well, he didn't particularly need to after all - it was pretty obvious what the answer was. Kid wasn't opposed to the renewed stirrings of arousal jumping in his stomach even if nothing would come of it.

"If you want some attention, just ask," Kid murmured. He pulled Law up straighter on his knees, cock left impatient and ignored.

Law made a little rending sound, pure need; it was bitten back sooner than Kid would've liked. Law made some of the most fantastic sounds he'd ever heard, particularly when close to orgasm. It was like all the control he possessed fell apart at once, in involuntary jerks and shivers. None of that seductive grace left then; it was always violent, like watching something collapse. But Law wasn't quite there yet, and Kid - his own needs met - didn't mind taking his time until Law begged.

"I thought you hated this, huh? You can see where I'd get confused." He stroked over Law's ribs, tracing each one on the way down his abdomen to his hip, lean muscles trembling with tension. Law's breath had turned harsh and demanding as though he wasn't able to get enough.

Kid had hardly started teasing over the flat of Law's stomach when he tried to violently twist out of Kid's grip. He had a good enough hold on Law's hair and the back of his neck that it kept him from getting anywhere. The resistance didn't last when Kid added a firm hand on Law's heated erection, tight and unyielding - decidedly not what Law had probably been hoping for. The man stilled instantly aside from the shivers traveling through is frame, a brittle undertone in his voice. " _Touch_ me."

"I am touching you," Kid countered, and Law moaned.

" _More_."

"Like this?" Kid drew the hard edge of his thumbnail from the base of Law's cock to the tip, slick with readiness, and Law sagged against him. Kid kissed the side of Law's slack mouth, "Use your words, or are you finally out of them?"

It appeared that he was; it was very surprising. Maybe he'd been more worked up than Kid had originally thought. Law whined but said nothing, vying for more of Kid's touch by pressing his hips forward. Fuck, he was gorgeous like this, all naked hunger. It made Kid want to find out how much further he could press Law, how long he could keep him like this and what he would do, eventually, for completion.

It was a tempting proposition. But Kid chose to be generous this once; after all, Law had been very helpful with his information today. Kid could repay him for that, particularly when he'd already gained so much animosity earlier. Kid would give him what he needed, and then Law could fuck right off with all this recriminating bullshit he seemed hung up on.

Law was clearly on the brink and Kid brought him off with measured strokes until he stiffened, cock twitching in Kid's hand when he came. Law practically sobbed with relief; it was one of the more beautiful things Kid had ever heard in his life. Made him want to pin the man down until he did it again, over and over, forcing it out of him.

He released Law's hands and the man jerked away immediately. So much for cuddling in the afterglow. Law would never admit to wanting the attention, but that didn't dismiss the fact that some deeply twisted part in him that enjoyed this little game of theirs in the same way that a deeply twisted part of Kid did.

Law straightened, standing and brushing the imaginary dust off his knees. His face was carefully schooled but he couldn't do shit to mask the color high on his cheekbones that hadn't gone away yet. There was a roughness to his voice, either due to anger or from having his throat fucked, "Are you quite finished?"

"For now," Kid replied, shrugging a shoulder nonchalantly and sinking back in his chair. He felt drowsy and satisfied on several different levels. "You liked that."

"You are mistaken."

Law turned away, leaving, and Kid didn't bother to contradict him. He didn't need to. He'd seen all the proof he needed, naked on Law's face. Denial was boring, and it was only a matter of time before Law realized that the only one he was fooling was himself.


	4. 4

Despite Kid's enthusiasm and much to his dismay, the universe, or at least the New World, seemed determined to conspire against him. Not two days after deciding on their course towards Vegapunk's installation and they were landed dead in the water, not a breath of wind to spare.

Thick, moist heat sealed everybody in all too close to one another, the lack of progress leaving a dull, doldrummy impatience in the back of Kid's mind. He typically liked sleeping with his arms clasped tight around Law's more placid form, but couldn't even stand to do that because the extra body heat made the sheets damp and sticky. It just left him grouchy and pissed as a result, not yet willing to bust out the oars to speed their boat along but more than happy to take his irritability out on anyone who crossed him wrong. It'd only been two days of this, Kid reminded himself; they'd all lasted much longer and through worse, like when they'd wandered into the Calm Belt without realizing it.

He skulked around the main deck, where many of his crewmen were playing cards or sharpening weapons, napping or simply drinking until they couldn't think anymore. Anything to escape the heat. Kid couldn't exactly argue with their choices, whatever they might've been.

Law sat fishing upon the deck railing alongside several other men. They all kept him at a bit of a distance - they knew who he belonged to, after all - but Law seemed to get on easily enough with all of them. He was a natural diplomat, even if it was all a false front.

Kid had to forcefully remind himself that it was way too miserable right now to fuck. Law sat with his back slouching forward, shoulders set intently, and Kid had a very visceral desire to bend his body until it screamed. Though he'd tested Law's flexibility through unorthodox means, Kid still wasn't absolutely certain how much he could withstand, and the devil was in the details on such matters. Pleasantly distracted, Kid sidled up behind, wrapping an arm around Law's midsection and resting his chin on a shoulder. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Making myself useful, just as you wish. There's so little to do, I might as well help with the evening meal." Law yawned hard enough that his eyes squinted shut.

"Bored again, eh? You seem to have that problem a lot," Kid murmured. He kissed the back of Law's neck, one hand straying up under his shirt. He let it settle over Law's breastbone, the subtle beat of his heart evident against his palm. The heat of his skin was inviting despite the surrounding swelter. "I bet I can make it more interesting for you."

"I'm sure you have many ideas. Not a single one of them creative."

Kid stirred at the challenge, a positively evil idea working itself into his mind. It was nice that Law wasn't afraid to provoke him. After all, Kid didn't want the man to cower in fear - that wouldn't be very much fun. Law might've been sold as a slave, but he hadn't lost his pride, and Kid enjoyed tearing that into little tiny pieces while Law watched. Using Law's body to do that was just the most fun way of going about it, but Kid could get creative when he wanted to. "Is that what you think?"

"It is exactly what I think," Law affirmed.

"Bet you didn't think of this one!" Kid shoved Law hard in the center of his back so that he fell straight off the side of the ship. Law made a panicked squawk, arms flailing and the fishing pole going with him, and Kid laughed as if he couldn't stop. Law hit the water with a hard slap, and the day was already proving more interesting than Kid had thought possible. He wasn't the only one laughing either, but then again, it wasn't like there was much else in the way of entertainment.

A good minute passed before Kid began to realize that something was very, very wrong. He expected Law to surface, hissing and spitting like an angry, wet cat but the man still hadn't come up from his initial fall - and Kid hadn't shoved him that bad, or that hard, and he hadn't landed poorly enough to get knocked out. Was it possible that Law just didn't know how to swim? Not after making it to the Grand Line; it couldn't be that. Kid realized he was gripping the deck railing so hard that the wood creaked under his hands.

Killer was beside him. "He's not a fruit user, is he?"

Kid had never even considered the possibility. Law would've surely demonstrated his powers by now, if he had them. Panic was rising within Kid with every second. "He can't be - they would've sold him for more - "

Kid's tongue felt like it was a stone in his mouth, clicking out words but nothing that had any meaning. His breath seemed to stick in his lungs, a sympathetic reaction - after all, his own fruit's curse had shown him just how painful drowning could be.

Killer swore sharply beside him before whipping his helmet off and launching over the railing. He splashed into the water with a swan dive and then was gone, and Kid realized he was shaking.

 _Was_ Law a fruit user? That would be impossible, he would've used his abilities before now if he had been. Why would he hold back? To surprise Kid in a more useful moment? Kid shook his head; the kind of restraint necessary for such a plan was completely foreign to him. He was the first to admit that it wasn't easy making it as far as Sabaody without the aide of a fruit ability, but a strong crew could more than make up for it. In either case, Law was as much of a mystery to Kid as he'd always been.

He hated the long moments of helpless _watching_ , which was all he could do, crippled as he was by his own devil's fruit. It seemed like forever since Killer had hit the water, ages since Law had gone down. Kid began restlessly pacing along the railing, and was grateful for the first time that the ship was hardly moving.

When Killer eventually surfaced, it was with Law slung lifelessly across his shoulders. It wasn't more than a moment before the two of them were hauled up on deck, with Kid taking Law's limp body in his arms. He was cold and heavier than Kid thought possible, like rotten, wet wood that'd been beneath the waves too long.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Kid cursed. Law wasn't breathing.

Kid sank to his knees, tipping Law's body on its side and water ran from his mouth in a steady stream. Kid only knew the basics when it came to reviving the drowned, but he knew enough to recognize that as a really bad sign. He felt almost paralyzed, fingers numb with the taste of adrenaline on the back of his tongue.

"Move aside, let me," Killer said, rolling Law onto his back while he pressed an ear to his chest. Killer had the most experience in this, having spent plenty of time bringing Kid back from falling under the waves. The way Law had sunk was exactly the same as Kid had known, after he'd eaten his devil's fruit and been stupid enough to fall off a ship.

Killer straightened before delivering two swift breaths into Law's blue lips before compressing his chest rapidly. "Keep his head back, I need his airways open."

Kid followed the instructions, needing something to do aside from watching stupidly, a painful knot forming in his stomach and tightening with every moment that Law remained unresponsive. _How could he have been such a fool?_ , Kid snarled at himself. Slavery seemed to only make Law more determined to guard his remaining secrets carefully, as though they were the only thing left he had that truly belonged to him. Even if Law had no fruit power to cause him to sink, knocking him overboard made it easy enough to throw his life away.

"Breathe for him!" Killer ordered, and Kid sealed his mouth over Law's clammy lips. He never wanted to feel Law like this, cold and still as a waterlogged corpse.

It didn't seem to do a damn bit of difference and Killer swore before resuming his role. How long had Law been down, Kid wondered - likely only minutes, but each one counted, and they were adding up quickly.

"Goddammit, you stubborn bastard," Kid hissed, sinking down to speak into Law's ear. "Don't think I'm gonna let go of you this easy. Come back, come back - "

"Breathe!"

Kid did so and was about to deliver more air when Law jerked, coughing water into Kid's mouth as he took a gurgling breath. Law twisted on his side with Killer's help, gagging up water which he spewed on the wooden deck. He hacked and gasped air back into himself, and Killer speared Kid with a glare. "I know you own him, but try not to just throw him away, okay?"

Kid couldn't stop the sharp stab of annoyance at those words but didn't spare more than a glare of his own, too preoccupied with Law's pitiful form as he wretched over and over again until nothing came up. His whole body was shaking as Kid pulled him against his chest, supporting him as Law sucked air back into his body. Kid held on tightly despite the feeble resistance. He could feel the man's heart beating frantically at a pace that mirrored his own. Law was soaking, shivering right down to his bones and still coughing as though his lungs were made of wet sponge.

Law struggled in his arms, but Kid held on - until Killer put a firm hand on his shoulder, face serious. "Let him go. He needs space."

Once released, Law staggered to his feet and stumbled away, walking like a drunk. Their little dog and pony show had attracted quite the audience, and many of Kid's crewmen were gawking. It pissed Kid off - whose business of theirs was Law anyway? Kid hated the sudden defensiveness he felt at their curious stares. "What the hell're you looking at?"

That made most of his nakama return to their own tasks, and Kid rose to follow Law. He was leaning heavily against one of the masts, and there was trembling evident in his shoulders. Kid could feel a shaky hollowness in his own stomach as his panic ebbed, a needy impulse taking its place as he reached for Law, only to get his hand slapped away.

"Stay the fuck away from me!"

"Hey, I'm just trying to make sure you're okay."

"It's not necessary."

Kid shifted on his feet, annoyed. He wasn't sure how comfortable he was with the anxious concern that was taking up residence in his chest. "You need to change out of those clothes, get into something dry. You're probably in shock - "

"I am well aware of my own condition, thank you _very_ much," Law snapped. He glanced over his shoulder, catching Kid's eyes and his own were so naked and full of hate that Kid almost took a step backwards. Whatever protective shielding Law typically covered himself up with had fallen away, leaving a raw wound in its place. "If you persist in badgering me right now, Mister Eustass, I may not be able to take responsibility for what follows."

And instead of making Kid afraid, it only made him more fascinated: how the _hell_ did Law tamp all of that down, anyway? Kid worked hard to tear away every shred of Law's defenses every time he had the man in his bed, but he'd never seen Law this exposed and vulnerable before. Quite likely because no matter what he did to Law, almost killing him in the stupidest, most careless way possible didn't really compare. It wasn't something Kid could particularly take any pride in, and he wasn't dumb enough to go poking Law with a sharp stick in his current state. Instead, he threw his hands up at his sides, palms open and nonthreatening. Law turned away again, swallowing thickly before slumping down the mast and curling up on himself. If that was what he wanted, _fine_. Kid wouldn't harass him until he could fight back properly. Not like there was much fun in that to begin with.

He removed his heavy overcoat and draped it over Law. No sense in having him shiver himself to death. He saw Law's fingers sink deeply into the thick folds until his knuckles went white, but he didn't throw the coat away. He drew it tighter, burying himself until only the top of his head showed, disguised among the black fur.

And that was how Kid left him - he returned later to find his coat in a heap, but no Law beneath. Law was absent in the galley that evening and Kid only found him later, already ensconced in a blanket on the bed they shared. He wasn't sleeping, merely staring at the wall with his eyes open and glassy. He looked small and vulnerable in a way that Kid could find no pleasure in.

Kid sat on the edge of the mattress and didn't interrupt the silence for several minutes. He stroked the exposed skin of Law's shoulder. "I didn't mean for that to happen," he said finally. It was as close to an apology was he felt like getting. Law made no evidence of hearing him, so Kid continued, "Are you a fruit user? The way you sank..."

"What would it matter if I was?"

Kid's eyes narrowed. "It'd matter a whole helluva lot. Why haven't you used it yet, if you've got a fruit power?"

"It wouldn't change this situation, would it?" Law's voice was neutral. "I would still be your whore. The power I would have would be in name only."

"Then what is it?"

Law shrugged Kid's hand away, "Nothing to concern yourself with."

"I can force it out of you."

"You can try," Law replied, and matched Kid's eyes for the first time. "But you will be disappointed, that I can assure you." He shifted, drawing his blanket up to his face and shutting his eyes. He looked beaten and tired. Kid had come close to death himself once or twice, and the experience wasn't something you ever got used to.

Law placed a hand over his ear as if he could shut out the world. The gold bracelet on his wrist reflected the flickering light of an oil lamp. "I refuse to die like this, as a slave. I will not allow it to happen."

Something in Kid flared in annoyance. Hadn't they gotten past this yet? Or was Law still harboring some lingering hopes that one day he'd be able to stick a knife in Kid's back? A mean part inside Kid longed to reinforce how ludicrous the idea was, in the only terms Law seemed to respond to.

But not today, Kid reluctantly decided. The fight wouldn't be a very enjoyable one, with Law as fragile as he was. Instead, Kid leaned down until his mouth was very close to Law's ear, and whispered, "You may also find yourself disappointed."

He left the man to his sleep, blowing out the room's lamp before leaving. There was plenty of time to reassert himself later. And more than that, Kid knew he had an added challenge now: determining what Law's devil's fruit power was would prove to be an interesting new game between them. He couldn't imagine why Law would keep it a secret, unless it was only out of spite.

The idea made Kid even more determined to wrench the information from him, to reduce all of Law's stubborn fantasies of escape to nothing more than dust.

* * *

Kid woke the next day, surprised to have Law still beside him - the man wasn't typically a late or heavy sleeper, and nearly always rose before Kid. He spent several long minutes memorizing Law's sleeping face, dark circles beneath his eyes from puking up all that seawater the day before. If he thought about it - and Kid didn't waste a lot of time spent in his own head - Law was still very much a mystery: he had only vague ideas of how the other man had become a slave, and whether or not his crew were destroyed as well. They hadn't been up for auction alongside their captain at Sabaody, and Kid wondered if they were still active as a pirate crew. Law had sent no messages, Kid was certain of that - Law had neither the means nor the opportunity to do so.

If Kid was certain of anything, it was that Law _must_ be a fruit user; there was no other reasonable explanation for the previous day. The next time they hit land, he was gonna get his hands on some Marine reports so he could really find out what sort of trail of destruction Law had left behind when he'd been a rival captain, instead of a bedmate. Just the contrast of that made Kid's blood surge; there was something limitlessly enchanting about keeping such a dangerous creature captive.

All of that being said, it still didn't do jack to loosen the tight knot that'd settled in his stomach from the day before. It was hard to return to the uneasy give-and-take they'd had before - mostly _take_ on Kid's end, the way he liked it. An unfamiliar protectiveness had reared its head inside him and Kid couldn't shake it. Law would've hated him even more if he knew, and like hell was Kid about to share the information voluntarily. The feeling remained, unspoken: he wanted to make it up to Law for almost throwing his life away so carelessly.

Kid couldn't stop his hands as they sought out Law's warm skin, stroking over his side and stomach, a little rush of excitement firing him up as Law's lips parted and he murmured appreciatively at the attention. Early morning wood was hard to ignore in the first place, and even more of a challenge with someone like Law in his bed. The air was still moist and stagnant, but coming from the south had left Kid well acclimated to stuffy, miserable heat that went on for days. Sometimes you just had to suck it up and deal, and Kid felt his restraint thus far had been admirable.

Curling in closer, he nuzzled up beneath the other man's chin, mouthing down his throat and shifting Law onto his back. Law didn't resist him, though he did respond eagerly to the increased contact, hips pushing up as Kid moved atop him. Maybe he was dreaming still, of someone more pleasant company than Kid. Well, in Kid's opinion, he could be _great_ company, and was fully prepared to demonstrate it. A stupid urge to prove himself worthy crept up his spine, and he wondered how long the guilt of nearly killing Law was going to plague him.

His methods weren't typically the slow, gentle type, but Kid could be whatever Law needed him to be; all he had to do was listen to Law's body and let it guide him. He owed it to Law after what he'd just been through. After what Kid had _put_ him through. So he went out of his way not to wake Law; let him come around when he was ready, sleepy and receptive in a way he would never allow were he fully conscious.

As a rule, they both slept naked, which was useful in situations like these. Law was all heat, sweat beading up readily on brown skin over the lean muscle beneath. It was heady and addictive, going straight to Kid's senses as he stroked his hands and mouth further downward. Kid owned every inch of this man and wanted to somehow mark him as claimed. There were bruises on his chest left from Killer reviving him, and they served as a potent reminder of Kid's carelessness. _Never again_ , he wanted to say, a promise to no one but himself. He wasn't going to lose Law to anybody else, and he was damn sure he wouldn't be stupid enough to just throw the man's life away a second time either.

Law's breath had quickened, eyes moving beneath their lids as if he was in a deep dream. His stomach fluttered under Kid's mouth as he left a trail of wet kisses over it. Fuck, he was beautiful, enviously so; Kid didn't think he'd ever be able to fully appreciate Law's body. He was perfect in all the right ways, lightly-built but strong with several faded scars from old fights to prove it. Kid paid close attention to each one, licking over a mottled mark on his hip that looked like the leftovers of a shrapnel wound. You didn't make it as far as the Grand Line without enemies leaving their calling card, and Kid had several of his own that served as reminders of what he'd survived.

Kid was thankful that the day before had brought no lasting damage - nothing visible, at least. He brushed his fingers up the silky skin of Law's inner thigh, coaxing his legs apart so he could slide between them and Law sighed, the edge of pleasure in it. His cock had hardened up nicely, and Kid felt it was time for Law to come around, finally paying devoted attention to where Law's arousal strained against his stomach. It only took his mouth against the flared head of Law's cock to bring him out of his hazy sleep with a helpless little sound of surprise. Law's fingertips clenched reflexively as his tongue swept over his lips, leaving them wet. He looked confused and startled, like he didn't quite know what to make of what was going on. His body knew, though, already full as Kid worked over it with his tongue.

The palms of his hands curved over Law's hips, which were shuddering in little abortive stutters as they reached for more. Kid wanted to take his time, letting Law surrender without the fight usually maintained between them. Law could blame it later on sleepiness or his continued recovery from the day before, a little white lie that Kid wouldn't challenge him on, just so long as Law did him the same courtesy and didn't question Kid's motives. After all, it wasn't like Kid could actually _say_ he was sorry. He let his mouth do the talking in other ways, saying things without words that made Law tremble.

One tattooed hand slid into Kid's hair, over his cheek and to the curve of his jaw; Kid paused what he was doing to kiss each finger and then Law's palm before licking up the inside of his thigh. He gave close attention to every piece of Law, from the hollow of his hipbone to the dip of his navel, following the line of hair that traveled from there to his straining arousal. Kid let one hand drift down to his own cock, bringing himself off as he drove Law crazy with his mouth and tongue.

Law pulled at his hair, not in desperation but insistence, drawing him up so they could kiss deeply. Kid aligned himself so he could take Law in the same hand that he had on his own erection, thrusting forward with his hips. Law's fingernails scratched against his scalp as his tongue reached into Kid's mouth, making him moan though the sound was swallowed up. A needy urgency came over him all at once, hungry for release and suddenly impatient with their slow pace.

Law must've felt it as well, that demanding urge to race to the finish. Maybe if they kept on like they had been, lazy and unhurried even as sleep left completely, they wouldn't have been so able to fool themselves. Both of Law's hands framed Kid's face and his voice was thready, "Just a little more, a little bit more, _yes_ \- " He bit his own lip until it turned pale beneath straight, white teeth, eyes closing shut, and Kid could feel the clench of muscles start in Law's stomach and travel down as his hips jerked forward. He came hot and slippery, and Kid couldn't stop, pinning Law with his body and rutting up against him until his own orgasm left him rigid in a long surge of release.

He was left limp and contented, and didn't resist Law when he rolled them both. Their shared bodyheat had turned Kid sweaty; easy to ignore in the heat of the moment but he could feel it clammy on his bare skin, leaving an itch. He was going to need a shower, something to cool off since the heatwave showed no signs of slowing.

"What was that about?" Law sat astride his waist, another source of warmth but Kid wasn't about to make him move.

"Nothin'," Kid muttered. His eyes remained only half-open and he felt ready to go right back to sleep. "Just felt like it." Law hit him unexpectedly in the chest, and that got Kid's attention. "Ow! What the fuck, huh?"

"Don't fall asleep," Law said. He sat back, folding both hands behind his head so that his elbows stuck out on either side. "And don't lie to me, either."

"What's it matter? I can do whatever the the fuck I want to you."

"Then why bother seeing that I enjoy it? You went out of your way and you didn't have to."

Kid couldn't stop the little trill that jumped in his chest. He blamed it on the lingering euphoria of getting off first thing in the morning. He flipped a hand dismissively, "I can't help it if you _like_ it. It's what I wanted to do, so there. Just cause you didn't hate it don't mean shit."

Law was quiet after that, and Kid could feel sleep tugging at the back of his eyelids. Law put both hands flat against his chest. "This doesn't change anything."

It made Kid snort with laughter, "No, it doesn't." He was glad Law was going to leave it at that, though - Kid didn't particularly want to share his motives, soft and sentimental as they were. Law would just mock him for it if Kid were obvious in his apology, particularly when he didn't have to apologize at all: Law's life was his, to do with as he wished. He didn't want Law to die just yet because he simply wasn't tired of him. They could be good together, that much Kid knew on a very immediate, visceral level, his attraction more about instinct than anything else.

All of that being said and Kid still didn't feel like rolling all the implications of that around over and over again in his mind, particularly when he was more likely to fall asleep than have any great revelations. He felt Law shift before sinking down on top of him, head beside his own and the weight of his body like a smooth blanket. Kid swept one hand up Law's back, settling in the sweat that'd collected between his shoulder blades before drawing him in closer. He sighed heavily, strangely content.

He must've fallen back to sleep and gone for a few more hours after that. It wasn't like anything pressing was waiting on him, and he rose feeling groggy and dehydrated. The heat was just as bad as it had ever been and Law was gone. How _typical_ ; Kid realized that any worries he might've had about things changing were decidedly unfounded, for better or worse.

He found Law later in the kitchen, peeling a mountain of potatoes under the supervision of Wire. It looked as though Law's recovery was progressing smoothly, showing absolutely no evidence of having nearly died the day before.

"Have we moved _at all_?" Kid groused, mood already soured by the monotony of so many days spent listing in still heat.

"Incrementally," Law replied, and Kid rolled his eyes. Why couldn't the prick use _normal people_ words? "Only with the ocean's currents."

Wire handed him a cup of coffee, but Kid hardly wanted it. He sat beside Law, who was careful in his work but still had an enormous pile to go. "This looks like fun."

"You're mistaken."

"I wasn't serious," Kid grumbled.

"Don't blame me. Your ideas of 'fun' have been rather unorthodox."

Kid leaned in closer, nosing against the side of Law's face, "This morning was fun. Lemme help out and we can go find some more _fun_ to get up to."

"No, he's not allowed," Wire interrupted, slapping a potato out of Kid's hand. "Don't even give him a knife."

Law smiled at their cook, "Is peeling potatoes beneath him?"

"He's just terrible at it. Wastes the food."

"Why the fuck're you boiling potatoes on a hot day, anyway?" Kid pouted.

"Find us an island to stock up and the menu'll change. I'm running out of shit I can make with weird fish and half-rotten vegetables."

"What were you doing on Sabaody, sitting around with a thumb up your ass? We can't be more than two weeks out from there - "

"And one of the freezers went out before we even reached Sabaody, but you've been too damn lazy to get around to fixing it!" Wire snapped, and okay, that sounded sorta familiar, and Kid kinda hated that he had a point. It wasn't like there'd been much in the way of supplies to help themselves to in the pillaged islands they'd seen earlier.

"Don't blame me," Kid scowled, and jerked a thumb in Law's directly. "Blame him, he's been distracting me."

"Lazy or distracted, then. Take your fucking pick."

"I get no respect on this ship," Kid muttered, but didn't waste any time. This weather was making everybody pissy. Digging around the inside of a broken air compressor wasn't his first choice for the day, but it was as good as anything for passing the time, and before long Kid was up to his elbows in engine grease. He wasn't the only person on the ship who could deal with these things, but he was the only person who _liked_ doing it. There was something very satisfying about taking something apart only to put it back together again. Especially when you put it back together again fixed.

It didn't take long to fix, but being stuck in a confined space with the heat as it was made things miserable. His goggles had fogged up over his eyes, but it beat getting a drip of coolant in them. Kid was grateful to finally roll his creeper out from under the mechanical beast, it was at least three years past its prime and showing the wear. As with many things on his ship, the freezers had been salvaged but were still perfectly serviceable in Kid's opinion.

"There," Kid said, wiping the grease and sweat off his hands. "Let's give that a try." He flipped the power to the newly-repaired freezer and instead of the pleasant whir of a functional machine, current arched with a loud snap and something blew. Black smoke belched through the room before Wire had a chance to open a window, but whatever fire there was had already burnt itself out.

Kid was left hacking up a lung, "I think you're right about needing a replacement." He was a little disappointed his repairs hadn't done shit but he also knew when to quit, his patience for troubleshooting blown along with the air compressor.

"You're lucky you didn't set the fucking kitchen on fire!" Wire snapped.

"I'll leave that part up to you."

"I need some air." Wire left, tension and irritability keeping his spine straight.

Kid could sympathize, now sporting a coating of soot in addition to everything else. Law stood near a sink-full of dishes, watching but saying nothing though his eyes shone with amusement.

"Funny, huh?" Kid asked, and snapped his goggles back up over his forehead. He was sure he looked like an idiot.

"Surprised, really. I didn't know you could be useful. Though that also appears to be up for debate." Law handed him a damp towel, which was thoughtful. Kid caught his hand and kissed the knuckles, the ones with tattoos. Law's fingers had gotten pruney from the water. "This heat is unbearable," Law commented. "Is it this awful in South Blue?"

"Can be. It gets hot, but rains a lot so it never stays this bad." Kid was no stranger to the heat, but there was some New World-unnaturalness to what they were experiencing now. "Bet you're not used to it, coming from the north."

Law shook his head, "Where I was raised, the ocean is frozen for months at a time."

That sounded like a fresh sort of misery, Kid grimaced. "I hate the cold." Though he wouldn't be opposed to some of it right now. It made him doubly annoyed that the freezer was beyond repair. He washed his face off with the cool towel, and caught Law watching him with a strange expression. "What?"

"I didn't say anything." But he raised a hand, tracing over the wide bridge of Kid's nose, right between his eyes. "Your nose was broken, yes? But not set properly."

"That obvious?" It'd been broken twice, actually, once in either direction and not dealt with by a doctor either time. Killer said he was lucky to still be able to breathe through it with all the beatings he'd taken.

"It doesn't look bad. But I'm sure it was painful."

Kid shrugged, "I've had worse."

"This happened before you had your devil's fruit ability," Law said, sounding oddly certain, and Kid wasn't exactly thrilled that he was right.

"Why d'you say that?"

"Because I can't imagine anyone getting close enough to you to land a blow like that now."

Something made a little hiccup inside Kid's stomach, because that was about as close to a compliment as Law had ever given him. So of course he said the stupidest thing that popped into his brain, "You're pretty close right now."

"Is that an invitation? Because I really will take you up on it."

"I bet," Kid smirked, but didn't give Law the time to try before sneaking in to trace Law's upper lip with his tongue. There was a little hitch of breath before Law responded, pressing against Kid with his mouth open and waiting, an invitation of his own. Kid didn't ignore what was offered, and swept inside, tongue against Law's in a slick moment of meeting. Screw the heat and the sweat and the misery, this was _nice,_ even if Law's lips tasted of salt.

Law pulled him down until their mouths were more evenly level before murmuring into Kid's mouth, biting his lower lip and licking over the rasp of stubble that Kid hadn't bothered to shave. The difference in their heights typically didn't matter, because Kid usually had Law on his back or his knees - come to think of it, simple kissing hadn't been very high on his list of priorities so it'd never been much of an issue. Kid was gonna have to fix that. He put one hand against the back of Law's neck to hold him before nipping across his jawline, tasting the carefully groomed patch of hair on his chin. He mouthed over the thin skin of Law's throat, his pulse, which was quick and jumping under his tongue.

"Wait." Law stilled instantly, turning his face away.

Kid couldn't keep the annoyance out of his voice, "What?"

Law put a hand up as though searching for something, eyes distant. "Feel that - a breeze."

And he was right too: for the first time in days, the air was actually moving. Kid was out on deck with Law following him in moments to see the sails billowing out, prompting shouts of relief. Finally they could get this fucking show on the road. He was about to start shouting orders when Law touched his shoulder, "Don't you feel that? Something isn't right about this air - "

"Like what?" Kid snorted skeptically.

"It's coming from every direction."

Who cared where it was coming from, Kid was about to say, but one of his men shouted an alarm and there - on the deck was...something. it took Kid a long moment to realize it was a person. A woman who was slowly coalescing from the air currents. She looked ghostly and half-formed. "Shit!" he cursed. Logia users were the worst, and Kid didn't have enough faith in humanity left to bet on good intentions. "All hands, draw arms!"

Kid was already using his own ability to bring as much metal as he needed to him, bracing it against both of his shoulders. He'd always been more of a shoot first, ask questions later type of person, and if this logia user was the reason they'd had no wind to speak of for the last week, Kid had a few complaints he'd like to register. Maybe this was her territory and they'd just wandered in, none the wiser, but it didn't matter worth shit to him.

Kid's crew had her surrounded in short order, and with every minute that passed, she became more solid. She was pale with white hair, and if Kid was honest about it, not half-bad to look at. Too bad he was about to punch her full of holes. "You gotta fucking problem or what?"

"You're the one who'll soon have the problem," she replied.

Kid laughed abrasively. "I know I'm new in this ocean, but you really have no idea who you're talking to."

"Every one of you brats who makes it to the New World says the same thing. I haven't left one of them yet alive."

That galled just a little bit. Kid had done a lot of work to build up the reputation he had, and he'd made a point of crushing anyone who'd dismissed him in the past. It seemed like he'd be starting from square one in the New World, but he had ample practice. "Well, you never met someone like me, sister. And you're gonna wish you never had." Kid swiped an arm made of metal at her but it went straight through; this was going to be annoying.

She reformed smirking, "I'd like to see you back that threat up when there's no air left in your lungs."

It seemed that as soon as she mentioned it, Kid became all too aware of how winded he felt. But that didn't make any sense - she couldn't make the air disappear, even if she was a logia. He was breathing like normal, if a little heavily. Kid felt suddenly angry, "Tear this bitch into pieces!"

"No, wait!" Law was behind him, along with Killer. "She's not stealing the air, she's changing it."

"What?" Kid had just about no idea what that meant. But it seemed as soon as Law said it, the first of Kid's crew started dropping, falling flat on their faces and gasping like landed fish. That was - weird, Kid registered, his thought process surprisingly delayed. And then his legs buckled right out from under him, metal clanking as it rolled away, no longer in his control. He was still breathing, wheezing whatever was left of the air into his chest but it seemed to make no difference. _How the hell did she do that?_ Kid wondered, as his fingers started to tingle with pins and needles. His vision was filling up with grey speckles and if he didn't get any air he could use inside of him soon, he was going to pass out or vomit. Kid had a sudden, gouging empathy with Law from what he'd done to him the day before - but where Law had sunk into black water, here Kid was, drowning on dry land.

Kid tried to roll on his back, crawl to where Law lay because if they were going to die like this, he at least wanted to apologize for drowning Law twice in two days. A dizzy giddiness made him reel, because that's what it was: he was dying. This was embarrassing. Kind of a bad way to go, actually. Articulating it was scary, but he didn't have any more room inside for panic, full of it as he was already.

But Law's voice cut clearly through the fear in Kid's mind, "It must've taken quite a lot of practice to separate out all the oxygen from everything else in the atmosphere. I'm honestly impressed."

"You're a clever one," the woman replied. The starved synapses in Kid's brain jumped: oxygen. Not stealing the air, but changing it; just like Law said.

"Only in comparison to my comrades."

That was odd, now that Kid thought about it; you sorta needed to have breath to speak. Then Law walked past Kid's collapsed form, and Kid knew he was losing it, because it looked like Law was _glowing_ \- a faint blue aura surrounding him. Kid was having a really hard time forming thoughts, but the last one to really register was that he was glad Law wasn't dying along with him.

"Why aren't you affected?" The woman sounded miffed, and with his fading vision, Kid saw that Law was whipping kitchen knives at her. It made him want to giggle. She deflected every last one of them, though, and they never touched her. "I hope you realize how completely pointless this is. You'll run out of oxygen in that little shield of yours before long."

"I don't need very long," Law replied. And then two long scythe blades burst out of the woman's chest as she screamed, dissolving into a half-formed state while Killer slashed at her. It was enough to break whatever concentration she required to keep them all gasping, because Kid immediately felt air - _real_ air - surge back into his body, leaving him with a headrush that pounded in his temples. Law gripped his shoulder, jerking Kid onto his feet. "Get up!"

Kid stumbled as he found his legs, "I don't need your help!"

"You need someone's!" Law's eyes were hard and annoyed. "We need fire, she's got so much oxygen in her she'll go up like a pyre."

"I have no idea what that means," Kid wheezed, except that he knew how to get some fire. "Heat, light her up!"

His crewmate blew a jet of flame into the swirling vortex the woman had become in her efforts to avoid Killer. It was a good thing Killer was a few feet away, because once lit, she went off like a bomb: screaming for only an instant before the flame burned itself out. Kid felt the hair on his arms singe but it was over before he could even stagger out of range. Kid was left dazed, feeling like he'd just woken up from a nightmare by how suddenly everything had happened. It seemed like the majority of his nakama felt similarly.

He stared at Law in disbelief. "How did you know to do that?"

Law shrugged, "I read." Kid looped an arm around Law's shoulders, pulling him in to kiss but Law batted him away. "Stop that!"

"I can't help it. You're amazing."

"For fuck's sake, Kid. Take some deep breaths and leave him alone before you say anything else stupid." Killer slapped Kid on his back, as if that would force more air in, rather than out. "You look so utterly besotted it's disgusting."

Kid didn't think either of them was being very fair, but seeing Killer raised a good point. "How were you able to keep going?"

"He touched me," Killer said, and jerked his head in Law's direction. "Put a shield around me right when she started drawing all the breathable air away."

"Why didn't you do that for me?" Kid asked, unable to keep the injured tone out of his voice.

Law didn't seem to notice, or care. "And ruin the wonderful distraction you were providing? I wouldn't dream of it. Besides, Mister Killer rescued me from the water yesterday. I owed him."

"So that's your fruit power, huh?"

"It's one thing I can with it, yes."

Kid immediately wanted to know the rest. All of it. All of Law's secrets, how he knew so much, everything. He wasn't exaggerating when he said Law was amazing, but Killer was probably right. If he started feeling something real for a man he owned as property, things were gonna get fucked up but fast. His head still felt a bit light, woozy around the edges, so he could probably pass his earlier outburst off as that.

He noticed the sails were filling, this time without anything weird about the wind. Maybe that woman - whoever she was, Kid hadn't gotten a name - had been keeping them in place all this time. Leaving a big dead space with no wind right on the inside of the New World would catch a good number of fresh ships that surfaced from Sabaody; if that was her tactic, Kid had to admit it was a pretty good one.

"Do you think we got her?" He mused aloud.

Law shook his head, "Impossible to say. It takes immense effort to destroy a logia user. We likely just dispersed her for the time being." He looked thoughtful before adding, "We might've gotten lucky though, given how combustible she'd made herself. I doubt the risks had ever come into play, considering how effective that strategy was."

A good strategy seemed like an understatement. Kid hated how easily they'd all been taken down, though - if it hadn't been for Law, Kid really would be dead. They all would've been. That was the real luck involved. "Well, thank you," Kid said, and it was genuine. "We would've been fucked if you hadn't been here."

"And suddenly I regret my acts of charity," Law responded, mysterious smile back on his face. "Maybe I ought to have taken my chances with the logia user once you were all incapacitated."

"But you didn't."

"No. I guess I didn't."

And whatever Law meant by that he left up to Kid to decipher, turning back to the galley. Kid wanted to dog after his feet like the infatuated fool Killer said he was, but kept himself in check. He'd already done enough stupid shit in one day to last a lifetime.

This was all a rather inauspicious start to the New World, what with them getting taken down by the first foe they'd encountered, and it stung. Kid let it. Leading with his ego might not work as well here as in South Blue or the Grand Line. If it took almost dying for him to realize that, Kid wasn't about to ignore the message.


	5. 5

They arrived a fortnight later at the most substantial excuse for a settlement Kid and his crew had encountered ever since they'd begun into the New World. It was a rather large string of islands with a central city that their map informed them was called Sweetcane Bay. Kid was happy to dock his ship until their log pose set - he knew from their location on his map that they were closer than close to picking up on the tech development site that was their goal.

It was impossible to tell if this information had registered with Law: the man remained as mysterious as ever, just as ambiguous and aloof as before. Kid found it irritating and tiresome. He longed for the day when he would be able to command Law's attention at a moment's notice. It was impossible to tell how far off that was, which made it into just another minor irritation Kid could add to the cadre Law managed to inspire.

Kid liked these islands, though. They reminded him of South Blue: small, humid, with little storms that'd barge through and soak the place in minutes only to disappear just as quickly. It was a welcome change from the frying heat they'd been under on the open sea.

As it turned out, the logia user they'd met before reaching the islands was something of a local fixture who'd been preying on any ships - pirate or otherwise - that ventured into her waters, as Kid discovered when he rented rooms for his nakama at a local inn. The innkeepers were frankly amazed to have customers, seeing as anyone who attempted to reach their settlement ended up asphyxiated. They called the woman a witch and were grateful to hear that she'd been dealt with - so grateful in fact that they rented their rooms and services out to Kid's crew for free. It was a bit of a different experience for him, to play the role of the hero rather than the villain, but Kid couldn't find it in himself to complain. Maybe the New World wasn't turning out that bad after all.

Law had accompanied Wire to do shopping for the galley and the rest of Kid's nakama availed themselves of the island, the first time they'd had substantial shore-leave since Sabaody. Kid was directed to an archivist's, who was similarly surprised to see a new face. Kid kept the explanation of how they'd eliminated their witch problem to a minimum, because he didn't particularly enjoy sharing the fact that he'd had just about jack shit to do with her death.

"Anything you need is on the house," the archivist promised.

"Thanks," Kid said, giving the man his most winning smile, which unfortunately also looked rather unhinged. "I want anything and everything you've got on Trafalgar Law."

"Never heard of him. Big name in the Grand Line?"

"Not that big, but an up and comer. From North Blue originally."

"I'll see what I can find." The man left to search his files while Kid rapped his nails impatiently on the countertop. It was a testament to how much he cared about Law that he now cut them short and kept them that way. That, and it was a pain remembering to be careful in the heat of the moment.

Ever since their encounter with that logia user, Law had been his same distant, standoffish self. Anything that'd been brewing between them stayed there, beneath the surface, and Kid wasn't about to be the one upsetting that delicate balance. He couldn't afford to turn into some infatuated - god forbid, _lovesick_ \- fool, particularly over a slave. Kid felt welcome heat pooling inside him just thinking of Law: there were reserves hidden inside that man that seemed limitless, eternally unbreakable despite how hard Kid would try. And after seeing Law in combat, well - it was practically impossible not to fall head over heels for someone like that. A shame he'd been sold as a slave; Kid might've considered them as equals otherwise.

It was true that he'd bought Law on impulse, fully expecting that he'd grow bored in short order. It was a welcome surprise that he hadn't. Maybe it would've been better if Law _had_ disappointed him. You used slaves, you sure as hell didn't get attached to them. Something shriveled nauseatingly in Kid's stomach; uncertainty didn't suit him and he preferred to ignore the problem rather than deal with it.

His lingering curiosity and Law's reticence to discuss fruit ability was what led Kid to the archivist's in the first place. You could find little shops selling the recent and distant history in any town, and apparently that constant held true into the New World. Kid didn't expect to find much because Law had never made it this far with his own crew, but Marine flyers and wanted posters were distributed everywhere and Law had been a big name until recently. If Kid even learned only a little, it would be a worthwhile venture. Plus, he didn't have to pay for it.

He straightened as the old man shuffled back holding a stack of loose papers. "Let's see," the curator said, laying out sheets on the countertop. "Wanted poster, wanted poster - you get the idea. Here's his most recent, not a bad number for a young one."

Law's bounty had topped off at two-hundred thousand, which was child's play in Kid's mind. "Mine's 315."

"Well, I'd hope for an impressive bounty on someone who could take on the wind witch," the archivist replied. "There's also a Marine bulletin - pretty old though, keep that in mind."

Kid read the document, but it didn't have much other than what he already knew: from North Blue, captain of the Heart Pirates. Devil fruit user, though the Marines seemed about as stumped as Kid was over what Law could actually do. It was what he left in his wake that was disturbing, the same rumors Kid had heard of the other captain's bad reputation, which stemmed from Law's penchant for dismembering his opponents. It seemed like Law preferred to keep a low profile, with few actual eye-witness reports of his antics. He let what he left behind do the talking.

A bit disappointed, but nothing worse for his troubles, Kid was about to split when the archivist stopped him. "One last thing, it was in a different file. Non-piracy-related," he said, and passed over a particularly ancient looking piece of parchment. It wasn't a wanted poster, but it did promise a reward. Something lurched Kid inside as he read,

**REWARD OFFERED**

for the return of

RUNAWAY SLAVE

TRAFALGAR LAW

**$500, 000**

Wanted Alive

Kid read the sheet at least three times before remembering to breathe. _What the fuck?_ Law couldn't have been more than sixteen in the photograph, features still soft from childhood but his eyes holding a haunted edge that the adult Law managed to cover over with amused insincerity. It made Kid wonder how old Law had been when he'd first learned to hide himself behind that fake smile.

At the bottom of the poster were the details for claiming its promised reward: _Deliver to any Marine outpost or ship sailed in the fleet of shichibukai Doflamingo Donquixote_. That was a name Kid had heard in the past, more rumors and heresay than anything, but another man repudiated for his cruelty. Maybe Law had learned from the master after all.

A cold fist closed around Kid's heart. "I'm taking this," he growled, turning to leave. He needed to find Law.

"Please, sir, that's very rare - "

Kid fixed the man with a glare and there must've been something in his eyes that stopped the archivist cold, because his complaints died away in a mutter. Kid swept out of the store, the yellowed parchment shaking in his fingers.

How could this be? Kid would've been a liar if he said he never gave thought to Law's past; he assumed the other man had built his bad reputation the same way Kid had, from the ground up, another dumb kid out to play pirate and find One Piece, or tear a hole in the world trying.

If Law had been a child slave, that was a different story entirely. Kid would've heard about that; it was a past that'd be impossible to escape, a nice black mark that no one would forget. Or maybe that was exactly the case - and why Law had done what he had, leaving a trail of bodies in his wake, creating the death surgeon character that'd made him so famous.

You couldn't escape an ugly past, but you could pave over it by being even uglier.

Except that none of that mattered; Law was right back where he'd begun. Kid felt that there was something more going on beneath the surface for Law end up right back where he'd started. It sounded like a sick form of revenge, and he wondered if that shichibukai Law mentioned running into who'd started this whole mess was the same name as on the wanted poster Kid now held.

He felt an odd, hollow ache in his chest, as if Law had pried open his ribcage and scooped out everything he'd found inside. Kid knew he had no right feeling this way, feeling _wounded_. If anything, he'd earned Law's hatred and had enjoyed every minute in the process, but Kid couldn't help the way betrayal crept up his spine. As if Law _owed_ it to him to be honest.

That train of thought wasn't particularly helping. Kid wasn't in the mood for self-awareness, particularly feeling as irrationally wounded as he did. Anger was coming in hot on the heels of all the different kinds of hurt that'd blossomed along with this new knowledge, and Kid welcomed it. He'd happily cauterize them all, a painful lesson that'd warn him from getting so attached in the future. Law could only injure him if Kid allowed it.

He found Law drinking with several of his crew members at the inn's bar. Kid watched them from across the room for a moment - someone had told a joke and they were all laughing, even Law was smiling. As if he belonged there with them. It was a pleasant fantasy, but fake; a lie like everything else. Kid felt something lurch inside him, longing to give in to what wasn't real, a sweet-sick feeling like the smell of a body gone soft with decay.

Law noticed him and held Kid's gaze and for a long, stupid moment Kid felt helpless and unsure of himself. Kid wanted to tear Law into pieces and at the same time, an irrepressible protective urge crept up his spine. Kid knew that'd likely mean protecting Law from himself, and it was really a bit too late for that. Maybe Law noticed the conflict because his smile faltered and he rose, "Excuse me, gentlemen. Duty calls, after all."

One of Kid's nakama gave a lewd gesture and they all laughed. Even if Law drank with them, he never truly belonged. It seemed like Kid's crew remembered that separation better than he was able to.

Law flipped the lot of them off as he walked away, eyes shining with amusement and Kid felt strangely envious of how easily everything just washed right off Law without even a chance to stick. It must've shown on his face because Law asked, concern in his voice, "What is wrong?"

"Nothin'," Kid muttered and turned towards the stairs that led to their rooms. Kid didn't want to discuss things with an audience because he wasn't sure what he'd end up doing. He walked stiffly in silence and Law followed just behind him.

"Talk to me, Eustass." Law murmured. His hand brushed against Kid's palm and Kid knew, suddenly, that he could get all the answers he wanted if he snapped each one of those long fingers joint by joint. Maybe it'd finally be enough to break Law's composure. Kid knew he would've been able to do it once, but that time had passed.

He restrained himself until they reached the relative privacy of their room, and immediately backed Law up against the door once it'd shut. "You've been lying to me."

"Have I? About what?"

"This," Kid growled, and handed the brittle parchment over. "You've got some explaining to do."

Law took it, eyes neutral as they darted across the text, settling on his photograph from years before. And then he abruptly crumpled the paper, "That's a little outdated, wouldn't you agree?"

"No, in fact, I wouldn't!" Kid snarled. His temper snapped and he punched the wall beside Law's head before he could stop himself, the pain sharp and immediate, grounding him instantly. Law had not moved at all, and that only managed to piss Kid off fresh; how could he be so fucking calm?

"This upsets you," Law stated without emotion.

"Damn right!"

"Why? Did you not know that I was used?"

" _Used_ ," Kid snorted.

"What would you call it, then?"

"Some kinda sick joke, that's what I'd call it!"

"Well, it isn't a joke."

Kid got right up in the other man's space, boxing Law in with hands against the wall on either side of his face. "You're not even going to deny it, are you?"

"It's the truth. What is there to deny? The real question is why it bothers _you_ so much in the first place."

Kid didn't have a particularly good answer for that. He wasn't even sure himself why it pissed him off so bad - other than that Law was his, _had_ been his, and now that didn't seem to even matter. He'd been claimed by someone else years before, even if it didn't matter worth a damn now. Kid felt angry and territorial, as if he'd discovered someone else nosing around what belonged to him, except that the _someone else_ had been there first.

Law framed Kid's face with both hands and Kid almost flinched at his touch. "Could it be that you are jealous? Did you want to be my first?"

"Don't give yourself so much credit!" Kid scoffed. But Law was close to the truth, closer than Kid wanted him to be. He was surprised by how the very thought of Law being with anyone else twisted him up inside. Kid wasn't delusional enough to think Law had been untouched, but Kid liked the idea of snaring him first. He wanted to be the one who tamed Law. Clearly, his original owner hadn't been able to break him, so it wasn't like Kid couldn't be the first at that.

It'd be a paltry victory, but Kid would take it. If it meant being the one to finally bring Law to heel, Kid would do anything.

Besides, even if he was jealous, Kid wasn't going to own it. If he was _actually_ jealous, he was already done for - because that would mean that Law _meant_ something, and Kid didn't think he could bear knowing how deep down that feeling went.

Law stood by silently, watching the conflict flicker across Kid's face before he pressed their mouths together, "Oh, so that's it after all. How romantic." His voice hardened, and he twisted away. "Don't worry, it's not something you ever get used to."

Kid blocked his escape; it wasn't like Law really had any where to go. "I'd be a lot more careful with that smart mouth of yours if I were you."

"Or what? What will you do? Something new and creative to punish me for what I can't change?"

"I don't appreciate being lied to - "

"It's not _lying_ if you never asked," Law countered.

"I'm asking now."

"Oh, and what exactly do you want to know?" Law's eyes narrowed, the challenge evident in his face, and Kid really, really hated the possessive spike he felt at Law's words. His hands had curled into fists, fingernails biting into the skin.

Law continued: "Tread carefully. You're already so emotional about this, are you sure you can handle the details?" Law smirked, and it was clear that he knew exactly what he was doing, as if getting a rise out of Kid was a real kick in the pants. "Should I share with you all the things I was taught and trained for? Maybe you owe my former master some thanks for what he made me into."

Something snapped inside, the last thread of Kid's patience. He spun Law, slamming him up against the wall face-first and holding him there with his body. He was surprised by how much the sharp, startled sound Law made went straight to his cock, and he pressed it eagerly up against Law's round ass, letting him feel the effects he was having.

"This is a real bad time for you to go on baiting me," Kid hissed, hands sliding up Law's front beneath his clothing. The bare skin of his stomach was flushed with heat, and he jumped in surprise when Kid pinched his nipple. Kid was always pleasantly surprised to discover these signs of Law's inadvertent arousal which he knew the man would die before admitting to. "Y'know, I'm almost starting to think you like jerking me around. Gets you what you want but can't ask for."

"And you have an egotistical assumption of how good you really are."

Law knew just how to drive him crazy. Kid typically liked the other man's spirit, how he made Kid earn what he wanted, but he'd been left too angry to appreciate it today. If he was gonna feel wrecked inside, he wanted Law there with him. He felt a mean urge to just _hurt_ Law any way possible, all the conflict that'd been knotting up his insides easing, replaced by a familiar hunger.

"No matter how many others there've been," Kid murmured against Law's skin, the back of his neck and fine, short hairs along the base of his skull. "I'll see that I'm the only one you remember."

"Don't worry, something tells me you'll be impossible to forget, no matter how hard I try," Law replied, all sharp, cutting edges when he really shouldn't have been, making Kid's hackles rise. He had half a mind to sink his teeth right into Law's tender skin, leave him bleeding and marked for everyone to see.

Before he could, Law's head whipped back and caught Kid right in the mouth. He stumbled as Law shoved away from the wall, following up with an elbow to Kid's ribs, making him stagger as the air rushed out of his chest. Whatever the man was hoping to prove was pointless as Kid caught his balance, snaring them together so Law couldn't escape. It was a foolish attempt; there was no where in the New World Law could run that would be far enough.

Law scrabbled against him, but Kid used the cuffs to haul him back, bearing Law to the ground. He swept Law's feet out from under him and the man landed heavily, arms pinned to the floor above his head. Law rose as far as he could, aiming a kick at Kid's ankle but missing.

It was surprising how quickly his adrenaline turned to lust watching Law struggle helplessly. An ache had begun, traveling through Kid's muscles, tightening them. "You're awful worked up. Almost seems like I struck a nerve, hmm?"

"Hardly." Law tested the strength of Kid's hold on his wrists, expression sly and challenging. "I just cannot stand pushy men."

"You've still got fight left, don't you? After all this time," Kid mused aloud, tossing his coat aside and kneeling down beside his captive.

"I'd say you've got that reversed, Eustass. You're the one with something to prove, after all."

Kid laughed "What is there to prove to someone like you?" He slide a hand up Law's stomach and chest, pushing his shirt up as he went. The muscles of his abdomen trembled beneath Kid's touch.

Law's voice was annoyed. "Just fuck me and get it over with."

"I'm just getting started," Kid murmured, mouthing along Law's jawline. "You're so impatient."

"Only because I can think of so many better things to be doing with my time."

"Now that's a lie if I ever heard one," Kid snickered. He cupped Law's crotch and the man stiffened instantly, a little needy sound dying in his mouth. And that was just as it should've been because Law was so _fucking_ hard as Kid traced his straining cock through the material of his trousers. It made his mouth go dry as he leaned down, close to Law's ear and practically groaning. "You're so hot for it. You can pretend all you want, but your body's hungry for me."

He rolled on top of the other man, peeling Law's pants down and removing them along with his shoes. He wanted Law naked and begging for it, hating himself because he couldn't help himself. If Law thought he could just blithely ignore him, Kid was going to show him just how wrong he was.

He tossed Law's shoes aside and Law wrenched his foot away, kicking Kid solidly in the side of the head. It was only enough to surprise him, and Kid snatched the leg and held Law's gaze, tightening his grip until it was painful. Law winced before he stopped resisting, his only concession.

"You're in a real bad position to be playing cute tricks, y'know that?" Kid said, licking at the inside of Law's ankle before he pushed his legs up to his chest, spreading him open all at once. Law's breath hitched and a jolt of lust rippled along Kid's nerves just seeing him on his back, hard and wanting Kid in ways that were impossible to hide. He was naked and vulnerable, and Kid knew he could do simply _anything_ he wanted right now and there wasn't a damn thing Law could do to stop him. Law must've finally realized his situation as well, muscles tensing visibly, and Kid hated how feeble his voice sounded to his own ears, "God, just look at you..."

Kid didn't fight the urge to sink down, mouth against the inside of Law's thigh for the briefest of moments before his tongue laved against Law's hole. It was unexpected enough that Law writhed beneath his hands, shivering involuntarily and voice broken on a note of disbelief when Kid didn't stop. He didn't miss the helpless lift of Law's hips up towards him, wanting and needing more even while he denied it.

Kid almost hated how weak he was against that unasked for request, unable to resist putting his tongue right up against where his cock would be very soon, where he would open Law up until there was nothing left to fill.

Kid liked seeing the effects he had as Law twisted though he was held firm. He liked the way Law's body spoke to him with more truth than the man himself did. The smell of him was rich with arousal and sex as Law's cock lay hard and flushed against the flat of his stomach, and Kid turned to that in no time, making Law's breath coarse and uneven. He pressed his middle finger against Law's twitching entrance, slick with spit enough so that Kid could push in, groaning at the clutch of his body.

Kid raised himself on his knees, body stalking over Law's as his finger slid deep inside. There was a little involuntary spasm as Law's muscles eased; it showed on Law's face, pressed against one straining arm with his mouth open. His breathing was ragged, like a man fighting through a gut wound. His fingers had clenched where Kid kept them pinned above his head - he had enough easy control of his magnetic abilities that he could keep Law restrained by his wrists with only the slightest bit of his attention. He'd done it before and it was only when he lost himself in Law that he lost control over that hold as well.

He nipped Law's ear to get his attention. "Look at me."

Law did, though it seemed to take enormous effort for him to focus his eyes; there was a hollow, black hatred lurking in them. His teeth were clenched in rictus smile, "What? Time for you to gloat?"

"I don't need to do that."

"I wish you would." Law made a sound, almost like a purr, pressed out through the spaces of his teeth. "I hate you."

The tenuous grip on control Law was able to maintain was dwindling almost before Kid's eyes. He couldn't let himself give in, but he wanted to, that much was obvious. Kid dragged teeth across his jaw, biting back a sound of anticipation as he sank in to the knuckle, the grip of Law's body fighting against him. His mouth might've left Law wet, but it wasn't nearly enough for what Kid wanted.

"You drive me so fucking crazy," Kid murmured, the first bit of honesty he was willing to concede.

"What do you want, an apology?"

"I'd say you owe me one." Kid kissed the corner of Law's mouth before sliding free of his body and rifling through his discarded coat before he found what he needed. It took only a moment of slicking his fingers before he sank them back inside with a sigh, watching as Law arched forward, asking for more.

Law's expression was almost surprised, relief evident as though he half-expected Kid to take him dry, saliva the only comfort. Maybe that'd happened to him before, someone tearing him apart like he was disposable. Something to use and throw away, and Kid wanted to promise that he would never do the same, but he could never say so in words. It would be tipping the game in Law's favor, giving him power to use over Kid and like hell was that ever going to happen. They were both keeping secrets now, and Kid didn't like it one bit.

Law's eyes fluttered, head tipping back as he whined low in his throat. He began reluctantly moving in response to Kid's probing fingers, and Kid knew he'd found exactly what he'd been looking for. He could toy with Law like this, make him come with only his touch alone. It might be a fitting humiliation for all the attitude Law had given him, but it wasn't what Kid wanted this time. He felt a very specific need to prove something, either to Law or to himself; he'd felt it since he'd found that dirty little secret from Law's history. It probably said a lot about him by the way he reacted to that, but Kid had never been much fond of introspection.

He wasn't like Law in that way, not a natural over-thinker. Kid was pretty sure that the man spent so much time in his own head that coming out for a breath of fresh air was a foreign concept. It was precisely that which made it so satisfying when Kid managed to get under the man's skin, make him finally _feel_ something that Law would spend the rest of his time denying.

It was clear that Law's defiance was crumbling, supplanted by need as he followed after the lazy glide of Kid's fingers. His lips pressed into a firm line, "Hurry up and fuck me if you're going to. I want to feel it in my bones."

"Yes," Kid said, sucking kisses along his neck. "Oh, fuck _yes_."

Law bit his lip, stifling a moan as Kid pulled his fingers away with a fantastically wet sound left in their place. All it took was a quick shift in position, hefting Law's leg up, spreading him wider. Kid braced a hand against Law's lower back as he sank in, and Law was so _ready_ for him that Kid couldn't stop a low growl that built in his chest. Law seemed to stop breathing before his body caught up to itself, leaving him gasping. Kid pressed forward until Law was almost bent in half, cock working into him more than his fingers had managed and it was several moments before Kid felt that he could move without losing control.

Law's leg was digging into his lower back, impatient; he was so fucking demanding when he wanted to be. Kid braced his hands solidly against the floor and gave Law just what he was asking for, long strokes and the girth of his cock working him open.

It was the next sound Law made - full of hurt, and something he would never make for the ears of anyone else. Kid knew it wasn't physical pain. He'd prepared Law too well for discomfort now. It was the sound of a break-down. Kid wanted him to be louder, wanted him to be less selfish as Law hoarded all of that slow destruction inside. It was the way Law yielded with more than just his body that Kid was after, wearing him down until he gave in and they moved together with practiced familiarity.

Kid wanted to be the only one who saw Law like this. The only one who brought him to the edge, the one Law begged for release once he was there. He couldn't stand knowing that someone else had seen Law like this, spread open and close to surrender, the way Kid worked so hard for.

Or maybe they'd never bothered - most people didn't give a shit if their whores enjoyed it or not.

That was probably the first bad sign Kid should've realized; it seemed almost obvious. It was the first trip in his step that would lead to a hard fall. If he thought about it, he'd been fucked right from the start - demanding Law's approval even when he never needed it.

Kid bit the inside of his mouth until it hurt, concentrating on the physical. There was a primal, ugly part of himself lurking in the corners of his mind that was possessive and determined to mark Law as his own. To reduce Law to the status of a _thing_. Kid hated that there was an edge of truth to it and that it had only seen fit to bother him now. Law had always understood their relationship better than Kid had managed, and now it was coming back to bite him in the ass.

The grip on his cock was unimaginably hot, Law's whole body feverish beneath him. He could feel Law's neglected erection wet and swollen between them, against his belly as they moved together. He'd take care of Law on his own time, wounded pride making him selfish. The tension of Law's muscles as he pulled against the hold keeping them trapped above his head translated all the way through his body, tightening with each movement as he was fucked right to the edge.

Kid sank back on his heels, kneeling and dragging Law along with him. He hissed at the change in position, never leaving Law's body, and Law let out a loud, throaty moan, mouth opened wide. He arched up to meet Kid's cock, and the control Kid had managed to keep up until that moment evaporated. Law's arms came free from where they'd been pinned; Kid could feel them immediately, clutching to him and he had to focus, stilling as pleasure streaked up his spine. Law took the opportunity to practically crawl right up into his lap, hands around Kid's shoulders and scratching along his back. Kid almost lost his balance, arms suddenly full, and Law impossibly even tighter where Kid was still buried inside him.

He took a moment to steady himself, bracing his hands against Law's ass, holding them together with trembling arms. Law shifted, adjusting. His teeth bit insistantly at Kid's mouth, "Don't fucking stop, you - _ahh_ \- "

Whatever choice insult Law was waiting to hurl at him died as his breath hitched, Kid withdrawing only to grind himself back into place. Law's head fell back, mouth slack and bruised, yielding for more.

And Kid couldn't find it in himself to complain; if he was was so far gone that he couldn't even control his fruit abilities, he wanted Law right there with him. That seemed to be the case, Law not even bothering to disguise his appetite, ferocious and demanding.

Kid nipped at the tender skin bared to him, Law's body a comfortable weight in his arms. Kid hadn't meant to slow their pace but almost had to, he felt impossibly deep inside. He used Law's body for leverage, easing from him only to slide back in, lowering Law into his lap as he moved. Law added a teasing rock to the motion as he circled his hips, muscles fluttering where they were spread around Kid's cock.

Kid realized, vaguely, that Law had begun stroking himself off. That was fine, really - Kid had his arms full just keeping them going. He pressed his face into Law's neck, hips stuttering in their rhythm, and it was difficult to separate each liquid slide from the next. Things seemed to take on an impossible level of clarity, each sensation distinct: the scrape of fingernails as they drew down his backbone. The high, ragged edge to Law's breathing as he pressed his mouth against Kid's temple. The drag of Law's fingers between them, the way his body seemed to clutch tightly, and Kid knew an instant before it happened that Law was going to come.

When he did, Law practically _rippled_ , muscles wringing themselves out against Kid's dick. Law shook, hands convulsing in tiny moments as if he wanted even closer, as if he could crawl beneath Kid's skin. There was the bite of sharp teeth into Kid's shoulder, muffling a sound and _oh_ , _fuck_ it was really just all too much by that point.

His own orgasm hit him like a punch to the gut, making Kid go rigid and almost double over on a final thrust inside. He made a sound, heard dully as if through cotton, though he knew it had to be embarrassingly loud. He was left shaking, hands gripping onto Law's hips too tightly; there would be bruises. Kid didn't have much mind to care - he could feel sweat stinging into the scratches Law had decorated his back and shoulders with. They were both going to look like they'd been in a fight rather than a fuck after this.

His joints felt loose and hollow, white noise bouncing behind his eyelids as if he'd just been sun-blinded. He could feel Law all around him still. It was very difficult to tell where their bodies ended and began, separately.

Law helped him out by squirming a bit, legs likely stiff as Kid lowered him from his arms. Kid disentangled himself and flopped unceremoniously on his back, falling into his body one piece at a time. He was surprised at the numb feeling left behind - the anger he'd started with had left a yawning void in its place that he didn't like one bit. He didn't like the weak, empty feeling and frowned, "That didn't help."

He wasn't even sure if he was speaking to himself or Law, who lay beside him, staring resolutely at the ceiling. There was a dampness on his face, and his mouth was set in a straight, thin line. Kid could hear their breathing, loud and matched, the only sound left in the room.

Kid wondered if one day he'd push Law too far and he'd break; he wondered if this was what that looked like. It made a sudden fear spike inside Kid, and he reached for Law. "Are you - ?"

It was strangely relieving when Law jerked away, fixing him with an expression of mingled disgust and irritation. "Don't," was all he said, and Kid irrationally felt like pouting. What the fuck did it take to get under the guy's skin, anyway? Kid didn't like being put on the defensive, particularly when he wasn't the one with anything to be defensive about.

The lack of satisfaction remained. Kid was never the comforting type, as their relationship had just demonstrated. He was annoyed that, by the very nature of things, such sentiments seemed out of place. He closed his eyes, wanting to shut every last bit of it out, even Law.

He'd worked so hard to bind the other man to him that he'd become snared up himself. It was a realization he didn't particularly welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know up to this point, the story has been limited to Kid's perspective, but I thought it was time for Law to tell his side of the story, so this chapter is all Law-POV.
> 
> This chapter also contains mentions of Doflamingo/Law. All other standard disclaimers apply, and please pay attention to the warnings posted in summary and in the first chapter.

Law remained where he was, the pleasant tremors of orgasm still jumping in his muscles. Pleasant, still - despite how they'd come about. He was fairly sure he'd gotten some splinters in his back from this latest round; like a typical pig, Eustass was already asleep and sawing logs. His _master_ never managed to last much longer than ten minutes after the fact, a pattern that Law had become familiar with, filing the information away for later use.

Because it _would_ be used, someday very soon; all the little weaknesses Eustass had shown to him were the keys to his undoing. All Law needed in the meantime was careful control over his unlimited patience, a rather herculean task during the more humiliating moments of his servitude.

He yawned before rising to to wash. The mirror's reflection was more irritating than it needed to be: color high on the cheekbones, mouth swollen, dark hollows beneath his eyes. It was a nostalgic sight that he hadn't been forced to see for many years, not since Before, when everything had first been stripped away. The use was written clear on his features, familiar but so different from the youth in that poster Eustass had dug up. How the fuck had he found that? It was the last thing Law wanted to be reminded of, his only advantage up until now being Eustass Kid's not insignificant ignorance.

But now he knew, giving the man just one more weapon at his disposal.

Or so was the expected response. Unfortunately, Eustass never bothered to follow Law's expectations. There was a reason he'd spent most of his life burying his past - even if he was a pirate, he'd been a slave first. For many, that wasn't a taint that was easily washed away. He expected Eustass to be angry, having been sold used goods, but the man behaved almost jealously; it was absurd.

Why would Eustass ever feel...like that. The captain's thought patterns were often mystifying, but then again, it'd become clear very soon after Law was sold that his master had no idea what to do with a slave in the first place. Law was fairly certain that Eustass completely forgot the reality of their situation half the time - as if Law were simply on his ship for a pleasure cruise. But when Eustass remembered, well...Law was well acquainted with such appetites.

His face burned and he splashed cold water on himself, not that it helped. Some things were impossible to wipe away. This entire experience of vile servitude was dredging up far too many things that were best left buried. But that was the point, wasn't it? To return him to where he _belonged_.

In the beginning, Law had been certain that the other man was aware of his history - the Before - and was using it against him. But it became obvious over time that Eustass, for all of his sadism, was not maliciously cruel. He was stupidly cruel - the vicious curiosity of a delinquent child, eager to rip the wings off an insect just to see what would happen. Or maybe Law wasn't giving him enough credit; it was hard to, when Eustass's hunger manifested itself in the most pitifully unimaginative of ways.

If Eustass had known about his history and chosen to use it against Law, he could have done so, and to great effect. But he hadn't.

Even now that Eustass knew, he didn't behave as expected. And Law found that very, very curious. A thing to be thankful for to be sure, but Law was not about to spare praise on Eustass for anything. He had no fondness for his master beyond what Eustass could get him, which at the moment, was quite a lot.

He left Eustass snoring on the floor. He'd probably remain like that for at least an hour - more than enough time.

There was a communications relay two storefronts up from the inn they were staying at; Law had made note of it when they'd first arrived, but did not head for it directly. He left their inn going the opposite direction. It really wouldn't do to end up followed by Eustass's nakama, slight as that chance might be. The sunlight and fresh air lent a clarity to Law's thoughts, and he let his mind wander as he himself did through an open market that lined the street.

If he wanted to, Law knew he could just disappear into the crowd. Eustass and his nakama would look for him, they'd likely tear the island apart, but it would be for nothing. Law knew how to become invisible when he wanted to. It had been his original intent, a simple but effective plan of escape once Eustass's ship docked at a substantial enough settlement.

Unfortunately, that was before the captain had shown him that damn map, and now Law's curiosity was piqued.

He hadn't been lying about the circumstances of his capture and sale, and the possibility of getting back inside one of Vegapunk's facilities was too attractive to ignore. Particularly when he had nothing left to lose. He could've allowed Eustass to be destroyed by the logia user they'd encountered on the open ocean, but the unfortunate fact of the matter was that his master was worth more to Law alive than dead. He suspected that would change before long.

Law fed his master just enough information to interest him and ensure that he investigated the Vegapunk outpost; the man was _pathetically_ easy to manipulate. Now it was out of the question for Law to abandon his carefully-laid plans - he'd be damned if he allowed Eustass to plunder such valuables in his absence. They belonged to Law; he'd been the one to find out about the research facilities in the first place. He just had to put up with the bastard in the meanwhile, which was proving more difficult than anticipated, particularly with Eustass's new discovery of Law's own history.

Law knew his captor. Eustass was like a dog with a bone.

He paused at a stall selling glass baubles, more to ensure that no one pursued him than to inspect the wares. Eustass must've truly taken him for a fool to allow such freedom unsupervised. Such carelessness confirmed Law's theories that the captain had never owned a slave before; he practically treated Law like an odd member of his already-odd crew half the time.

But then again, Law had no real appreciation for Eustass's intelligence. He probably shouldn't have been so surprised when he observed no one following him. Law set on his way, taking the most weaving route through the market just in case.

For all of his stupidity, it was Eustass's brutish strength that Law was most interested in. He could've stolen the map and disappeared with it in hand, but Law had no intention of letting things happen as they had before, with his crew in tatters and himself captured. If it took his entire life rectify that mistake, Law would see that it happened.

Things had begun well, but then again, Law favored strategy and stealth above force. It hadn't been until deep into the Marine installation that things turned bad. His crew had several close-calls along their way; the facility was as fortified as a prison and designed to keep those already within from escaping - apparently the Marines were quite content to allow intruders inside their walls because anyone careless enough to be captured was quickly added to the roster of experimental subjects. No one in Law's crew was fool enough to fall for one of the Marine's boobytraps - Law had a low tolerance for idiots and didn't make a habit of allowing them on his ship - but there was clear evidence that those who'd come before were not so fortunate.

It likely should've been the first sign that things would turn sour. Traps alone could not account for the number of... _samples_ the Marines had acquired. They'd likely have been plucked from Marine jails or sold by slave merchants - looking back, Law knew this to be the truth.

Despite their gruesome findings, Law's crew were able to obtain a large cache of advanced weaponry, not to mention restocking their dwindling stores of medical supplies. The journey to the New World had not exactly been easy, and Law was not about to embark on the second half of the Grand Line unprepared.

If Law had anything resembling vanity, it was a taste for the finest biomedical necessities and pharmaceuticals, and they were available in spades - the price of doing business with human experimentation. Many of the items had been developed by the legendary Vegapunk himself, though there was little evidence of the scientist himself.

Everything, including their escape, would've gone as planned, aided as their were by blueprints of the facility. If only the last person on earth Law had ever wanted to run into hadn't shown up.

Law had become too bruised by life to believe in luck or coincidence and the paranoid, suspicious part of himself was certain that Doflamingo had somehow orchestrated the entire thing - the perfect trap for wayward prey. But Law's rational mind knew precisely how silly that theory was just on its own. Doflamingo had never been possessed of patience, and his easy boredom often leant itself to twisted ends that Law was only too familiar with.

When he'd learned of the man's presence, Law purposefully separated himself from his crew. They did not leave him willingly, but Law insisted: he knew which of their two groups the shichibukai would pursue. And though Law resisted, he was easily subdued - there were really few ways to combat Doflamingo's fruit ability, which controlled him as simply as if he were a marionette. His own powers could be stolen from him and used, so Law didn't even risk the chance.

It was a terrifying lack of control that Law remembered from when he'd been at the other man's mercy before. If Doflamingo wanted to, he could rob Law of everything, including his ability to breathe.

"You're lucky, very lucky to have gotten off all by yourself, Trafalgar," Doflamingo simpered. "I was hoping to watch you kill your nakama. What a disappointment."

"I guess you'll just have to content yourself with me." Even if he was afraid - and he was, terrified, almost to the point that he felt nothing else in every fiber of his body - Law refused to let it show. To let it show would be to make it real, and Law could pretend, just for a little longer. As long as he needed to.

"Is that what you think? No, this is merely a delay. I've been short on forms of entertainment, so I'm planning to make this last."

Law's stomach sank, almost folding inward on himself, knowing the others must be captured as well. He was unable to bargain for their safety as Doflamingo's closed fist cuffed him across the temple - the man's hands were so large that it was like being slammed with a mallet, everything grey as Law collapsed.

He drifted into unconsciousness, feeling his body lifted and moved - and the fear never left, never subsided and only plagued him with nightmares until he awoke some time later.

His arms were secured in shackles and looped over a meat hook in the ceiling, leaving Law to dangle helplessly. His feet only barely grazed the floor, and his arms, shoulders, and wrists screamed with the slightest movements. He'd been stripped naked and was cold.

This was all to be expected.

Law knew this game, he'd felt it before: the way he hung exerted pressure on every joint, growing worse with time and the slight swaying motions of the ship as it bobbed in the ocean. The fact that his feet could touch the floor was an invitation to steady himself, spare the pain and relieve the pressure. But he was too far off the ground to hold himself stabilized for long - and the harsh imbalance once he was swept off his feet was more painful than the relief steadying would provide.

The goal was to exhaust the subject and make them more pliant; Law knew from experience that the paltry comfort of catching his feet beneath him for only a moment was not worth it. It only wore one down faster, adding mental strain and frustration with each inevitable failure.

The truth of this torture had become evident over time. Law had learned through trial and error. He knew he would need his mind later if he was going to make it through this.

Greater than anything was Law's fear that he would be left to hang until his hands were rendered useless, turned blue and dead after so long without circulation. This element, too, was part of the game, and designed to induce panic. Law hated how successfully it worked. No matter how effective it was, he was not some rabbit to thrash about as if trapped in a snare. That simply would not _do_.

He experimented with his Ope Ope no Mi, but concluded that the shackles on his hands were likely seastone. Even so, he flexed his fingers as best he could, even after they'd gone numb and fumbling. He wondered if his crewmates were held in a similar manner, or if they'd all simply been disposed of on the spot. Law tried not to think about it too hard as the very idea served to gut him as effectively as a fish.

How long he remained there, hanging, Law did not know. He did his best to attain a state of meditative calm, and even drifted in and out of sleep occasionally. The gentle rocking he felt as his body swung told him he was on a boat, Doflamingo's by all likelihood. He'd never wanted to return to this place, particularly as he was now. Helpless. Certainty spoke to him that everything up to this point had been done with careful intention, this welcoming-back ceremony.

Would Doflamingo fuck him while he hung from the ceiling? Law wondered if he had enough of himself left to keep from screaming if that happened.

The answer eluded him, and Law came fully awake with a cold slap of seawater as it was thrown across his body. He gasped, jerking, and was unable to stop the pained whine that the motion provoked. It was like needles driven into the spaces between his bones.

"Is my hospitality really so boring that you'd fall asleep already?" Doflamingo asked. He set down the bucket he'd used to dowse Law. There was a lever placed in the floor, and he ratcheted Law higher until they were face to face. It took time, what with the shichibukai being at least three heads taller than Law was.

He'd always felt slight in the other man's presence. It'd always been attributed to youth, his childish assessment of things. Law was old enough now to realize that he would always be smaller; it was the intrinsic nature of things.

"The Hanged Man?" Law shook the water out of his eyes, giving the torture its proper name. Now, with the added distance from the floor, there was no chance for him to brace himself, completely at the other's mercy. "I thought you would've come up with new tricks since I was gone. I know how this one goes."

"It's tried and true."

"And leaves no lasting damage. So am I to assume you want me in one piece?"

"You're welcome to assume anything you like. Life holds few guarantees." Doflamingo paused before him, smile leering and anticipatory. Law could see his reflection in the warlord's sunglasses and schooled his face into a neutral expression.

"I've really been... _waiting_ for this," Doflamingo said, and his voice was an eager sigh. "You simply can't imagine. You had me so fooled, little bird. I thought you'd been domesticated. Right up to the day that you flew away."

"You should've known better than to believe I was broken."

"But your act was so convincing, you ought to be complimented on it." Doflamingo cupped the side of Law's face, before sliding his hand down to loosely circle his neck. "Or maybe I only saw what I wanted to believe..."

The implied threat of those hands on any part of his body set Law's heart hammering away, but he didn't allow it to affect his expression. The shichibukai could likely see his pulse jumping in his throat anyway, but the man gave no indication.

He began a slow circle around Law's body, inspecting him. "I don't like it when the marks I leave on a person get covered up, Trafalgar," he admonished, flicking Law's hands where they were strung up above his head. He tapped the backs of each, "But these are rather fetching decoration. I like what you've done to yourself."

When he'd first been conscripted into the shichibukai's service, Doflamingo had tattooed his mark on the backs of those hands, the first ink Law had ever been given. The leering smiles of Doflamingo's jolly roger were the first things that Law had covered over, reclaiming them with his own symbol. It had been painful each time, but Law had loved watching those smiles get swallowed up by the black cross-hairs he'd asked for. If the artist he'd paid to do it knew the significance of what Law chose to erase, he hadn't shown it. It had been the first unasked-for kindness Law had known since Before, and he'd never forgotten it.

Not to be ignored, Doflamingo's fingers wandered across Law's hip, over the scar - the only remnants of a brand that'd been burned into his flesh. "Got rid of this as well, but with less imagination. A shame; I really _hate_ damaged goods. How did you do it?"

"With a knife and my two hands."

"That must've been painful," Doflamingo smiled, licking his mouth.

That was one way of saying it: Law remembered the way the flesh had flensed off his bones; the knife used had been quite sharp. He remembered the _mess_ , worse than he'd expected. Law remembered passing out without meaning to, he remembered how his skin had been slippery and difficult to slice once he'd really gotten down to it.

He wasn't a stranger to operations. But it was strange to operate on oneself.

Doflamingo continued, "I'll have to mark you somewhere you can't cut it away so easily. Maybe here, and here" - he began pawing at Law's skin, over his stomach and hips, his chest, circling as he went. Doflamingo ended behind him, leaving Law tense before fingers were trailed down his back. "All of this would be nice. I'll turn your body into my canvas, what do you think of that?"

"That you lack creativity."

"There you go again with that troublesome mouth of yours." Doflamingo circled back around, smiling before he slapped Law abruptly across the face. It was more surprising than painful, and Law felt it acutely in his shoulders and wrists where he hung helplessly from the ceiling. He refused to let the pain show. "It seems like you've forgotten the proper use for this," Doflamingo murmured, tracing Law's lower lip with his thumb. "Don't worry, we can remember together."

"I'd rather die."

"Go ahead, then. I'll just busy myself with your nakama instead." The shichibukai shrugged. "It won't be as fun, but I'll just have to make do once they've got no one left to protect them."

Law's jaw tightened and it must've shown because Doflamingo snickered, "The key, little bird, is to never get so _attached_ that you can't live without something. I tried to educate you on that but it clearly hasn't taken hold."

"What do you want in exchange? I have resources to offer - " Even as the words left his mouth, Law hated how easily he played into the man's traps.

"I have everything I want right here. And you're in no position to be making bargains." The smile never left Doflamingo's face as he stepped in close, "Did you miss me? Be honest. And think of what will happen to your little friends if I don't like the answer I hear."

He held Law's chin before kissing him, tongue probing invasively but Law kept his teeth clenched tight, a wall of enamel and bone. He knew he could resist as much as he liked, it would only serve to encourage the other man. Law felt the tell-tale loss of control that accompanied Doflamingo's fruit ability, robbing him of his free will and the man plunged inside once Law's mouth parted. Doflamingo's other hand strayed down Law's back, sliding between the cheeks of his naked ass. Law couldn't help the panic that clawed suddenly at his muscles, thrashing away and whimpering into Doflamingo's mouth.

Doflamingo ended things with a sharp bite on the tip of Law's tongue, pulling away smiling. "It's good that you're afraid. If you weren't, I'd just have to keep going. You were always my favorite, you know."

Law did his best to keep his features calm, all while cursing himself for losing control. It hardly mattered; he would keep the shichibukai as occupied and focused on himself for as long as he could. Doflamingo would want to keep Law alive, but he knew his nakama were not as lucky. They were likely held elsewhere in the bowels of this ship, useful tools for Law's undoing. "That's surprising to me. You were always so brutal in your affections."

"You were the only one who could take everything. It only made you stronger but the others..." He waved a hand dismissively, "They were only a pale imitation. I pinned my hopes on Bellamy but...he was a disappointment."

"His mind was never very sound."

Doflamingo had several proteges in the works when Law belonged to him. Not all of the children were slaves - some were legitimate pirates, ready for the New Age. Law had never understood their competition for the captain's favoritism, having been the subject of it for far too long.

"I think he was jealous of you, that you got all of my attention."

"Did he learn not to be once I escaped?"

The shichibukai giggled, "It'll surprise you, but some people actually like me."

"That is _very_ surprising."

"I've been watching, you know. As you made a name for yourself. I was surprised you went after notoriety at all; you must've known that would catch my attention."

"Were you proud?"

"Very. And a little bit jealous." Doflamingo's teeth grinned in a wide, white crescent. "I taught you everything, and it just wasn't fair, running off like you did."

Law laughed, bitterly. "I find it hard to believe you were that hurt."

"Rejection isn't something I've much experience in."

"Then maybe I can be the one to educate you this time."

He never saw the blow coming as the shichibukai's fist connected suddenly with his abdomen. Law jerked, vision whiting out for an instant as bile crawled up his throat. From what, he wasn't sure - it'd been more than a day since he'd last eaten - and he choked, spluttering as he tried to gag air back into his lungs. It was so hard to breathe for some reason, and Law recognized distantly that the blow must've caused his diaphragm to spasm. It was somewhat comforting to still be able to think clearly under duress.

Doflamingo's voice sounded very far away beneath the pounding of blood in his ears. Strangely, he sounded angry. Law couldn't remember a time when he'd actually heard Doflamingo angry, "You're in no position to lecture. Particularly when you never took a single lesson of mine to heart."

A narrow thread of hysteria wove itself amongst the seams keeping Law together, threatening to rip him apart. He could imagine the scene very clearly, as if Doflamingo's fist had pushed his soul right out of his own body, and he was now floating in the room. The ghost of himself could see his body swinging like a paper doll, helpless. At the other's mercy, just as his former master wanted it. How he'd always wanted it.

But worse than all of that, Law could see that the nailbeds to the tips of his fingers were turning blue. _Oh, dear,_ the clinician inside him scolded. _Cyanosis. Not much time left now, is there? What is more important, your pride or your hands? Better decide quickly.  
_

Law knew that he was going to have to do something very stupid, and the matter-of-fact part of himself gathered itself with determination. It wasn't like there were many smart ways out of this left to be had, if they'd ever existed in the first place. He spat the sour taste from his mouth. It was becoming easier to breathe, so that was at least something. He felt a slow, strange sort of calm settle over him; it was truly freeing to have nothing left to lose.

Law smiled despite himself, "You have me helpless, to play with until you grow bored. But you still don't have everything."

"Oh? And what am I missing, hmm?"

"My willingness," Law replied. He had painfully little to bargain with and no promises that his last gambit would prove fruitful. "You can have my body...or you can have _me_. I won't resist you. I won't fight. I won't even try to escape."

"Who says I don't like a little bit of a fight?"

"I will do whatever you ask. And if you ask me to resist, I will." Law felt something swell - possibly hope, stupid thing - and another part of himself wither at the same time. So much for pride. He had little use for such disposable concepts. "Because we both know that what you desire more than anything is my obedience. You wouldn't have spent so long carefully cultivating it if that were not the case." He held the other man's eyes, obscured though they were. "And I will obey. Anything you ask of me; anything at all."

Doflamingo had stopped pacing. The smile on his face was more frozen than genuine. Law made no indication of victory; instead he closed his eyes, waiting patiently. He didn't move until he felt Doflamingo's breath on his face, "So you did learn a thing or two from me, didn't you?"

"I will only offer this once."

"And your price, then? I know nothing like that'd come free."

"My crew - "

And Doflamingo broke into a gale of laughter, "You are honestly so precious! What a martyr!" Law felt his hackles rise before the man continued, "And so, _so_ predictable. Very well, I will accept your fool's offer, Trafalgar."

He kicked the lever keeping Law hoisted aloft, releasing the tension abruptly so that Law fell with a crash. His legs refused to hold him and he crumpled like something discarded. The sharp stab of needles was immediate and seering in his arms, shooting to his fingertips but even that made something close to joy lurch in his chest. If he could feel his hands, they weren't so far gone to be irreparably damaged.

Groaning, he turned onto his side, easing his arms from where they'd been stretched for too long. He likely made for a fine picture and could almost feel the excitement sizzling off Doflamingo. "My crew." Law's voice sounded as though it were dragged over gravel. "I want them released, no exceptions."

"I've already accepted," Doflamingo sounded delighted. "Though it'll be difficult to deliver on your demands. You see, your little nakama somehow slipped right out of our fingers - my fault entirely, I assure you. I was simply too distracted."

Law felt his mouth go numb, "Wait, you _what_?" He stumbled onto his knees. "But you said before - "

"I merely suggested, while you inferred plenty. It isn't a _lie_ if you chose to believe a half-truth."

A cold sweat sprung over Law's shoulders, and he realized with the same perfect clarity that'd led him to make such a stupid bargain in the first place that Doflamingo had led him straight into it. He almost wanted to laugh; as it turned out, he really hadn't learned at all.

But trumpeting over everything else was, _they're safe, they're safe,_ _ **they're safe**_. The rest all seemed insignificant in comparison. Law knew he could die without regret if they had escaped and were unharmed.

"But I will take you up on the offer you mentioned, Trafalgar. Anything I wanted, wasn't that the gist of it?"

"How do I know you're not lying now?" Law knew he would be truly foolish to take everything Doflamingo said at his word. "You could have my friends locked up in some cell in the next room - "

Doflamingo waved a hand dismissively, "You can be sure I'm not lying because I have no reason to. Not anymore, after you've given me just what I wanted. And so easily - I almost wish you weren't so pitifully sentimental."

Law couldn't have known at the time that Doflamingo would use that bargain to see him sold off. He'd been more prepared to return to the shichibukai's service - everything and anything that his master wanted. Law wasn't sure if he would've kept that deal had things come to that; a bargain made on false promises was worthless, and if it would cost his life and his pride, Law had very little problem seeing his honor go with it.

But as he staggered to his feet, legs weak and barely holding him like a foal still learning its legs, Doflamingo pulled their bodies together. Law grunted and tried to get away, but the man tutted, "Ah-ah-ah - _anything_ I want." So Law let his body sag and tried not to notice how his skin crawled as the man practically _petted_ him like a favorite, wayward creature, finally returned home.

"You have such terrible expectations of me, Trafalgar." Doflamingo toyed with his hair. "So let me set your mind at ease. Let us do things the right way - from the very beginning."

Which was how Law found himself on an auction block in Sabaody Archipelago, staring out at a crowd that held many of his former peers, being bid on like a shiny object to be owned. It had spared Law from being violated before sale at the very least. That he would be thankful for, even if the thin veneer of fantasy covering his return to the shichibukai's service repulsed him. He hadn't understood the meaning of Doflamingo's words at the start, but it made sense later on - Law had not come under the man's ownership before by being bought and paid for. Doflamingo likely thought by doing things in such a way made them more legitimate.

Eustass likely thought the same thing, that if he'd paid for a man, he owned him, simple as that. But what they both failed to remember was that Law had not become one of the most powerful pirates in North Blue, and one of the leading bounty heads searching for One Piece simply on his looks alone. And he certainly did not escape from one master only to fall into the hands of another.

If there was one thing Law had to look forward to in this life, it was revenge on both men, simply for underestimating him to such an extent. He would live to see the regret in their eyes.

* * *

Law had pocketed plenty of money while captive; it was Eustass's own fault for giving him full run of the ship. He kept a wary eye on his surroundings before ducking into his destination: a booth which was packed to the gills with den-den mushi of all varieties. He was able to rent one for several berries a minute, and gave the store owner a generous tip to ensure the call remained confidential.

Law immediately dialed a number known by heart, anticipation eating a hole into his stomach with each ring of the tiny snail. Finally, it clicked and a voice said, "Who is this? How did you get this number?"

"Penguin." It was with great effort that Law kept his voice from trembling, "You have no idea how I have longed to hear your voice."

"Captain," his first mate breathed. "Oh, thank god."

"'God' has been very cruel to me recently, so don't thank him for shit."

"You're all right, that's enough for me. For now."

"I am...surviving, in a manner of speaking," Law confirmed.

"I will never forgive myself for leaving you at that auction. For losing to that bastard - "

"Now, now," Law cautioned. "We can't blame our dear Captain Kid for getting in the way."

"You might not, but I will."

A laugh stuttered in Law's throat. "Yes, perhaps my perspective is becoming a bit warped."

There was a thick silence on the other end of the line that went on for a worrying amount of time. "I promised you. We promised each other, once we were free. That it would never happen again."

An emotion that Law couldn't identify tightened his throat until it was hard to breathe. Sadness, possibly? Shame? Whatever it was, he swallowed around it, "I don't want to discuss that now."

"I _know_." Penguin's voice sounded as strained as his own had. "Your situation is already shit, I won't make it worse. But you had no right going off on your own. It's all well and noble but it makes me hate you."

Law knew what was meant; it wasn't fair for those who escaped to bear the guilt, knowing what happened to the one sacrificed. If that was all the injury that came to his nakama, Law would gladly earn their hostility. He kept his voice even and reasonable, "I was the one he wanted, we both know it. I would do the same thing again."

Penguin answered him with a contemptuous snort, but nothing else.

"Be as angry as you like for now, but trust me. I know what I am doing. I escaped from one madman already, and Eustass is only a pale shadow in comparison." Law was certain that his reassurance would fall on deaf ears, but it was as much as he had to offer. He was as protective of his crew as they were of him; the only difference being that he was the captain, and therefore responsible for all of their lives. If his life could buy the rest, he would do it - and had.

"Slip away now and we will find you. We aren't far -"

"I cannot do that. Not at present, at least."

" _Why_ _not_?"

Abrupt annoyance pulled at Law's patience; he didn't like having to justify himself, even if it was warranted. He'd had enough of people questioning his competence lately. "Because I will not slink away like some beaten dog," he snapped. "Not before biting my master's hand off, that is."

Penguin's voice dripped with contempt, "Your _master._ "

"It is a curious position I find myself in, because Eustass is singularly terrible at his role."

"You're lying. Or not telling all of it."

Law sighed, rubbing the heel of his hand into one eye. "I'll spare you the details; they are unnecessary. I believe that auction achieved what Doflamingo intended, which was to embarrass and humiliate me before an audience. I doubt he ever imagined someone would actually want to spend such a sum just for me, that...was purely awful luck, I am afraid. If anything, I'm thankful that I was not returned to Doflamingo's service, as lacking as my current situation may be."

"If we'd only had greater funds - "

"Honestly, I suspect that money never entered into the equation in Eustass's mind. His brain is revealing primal, as are his methods. You did the right thing - I would rather be in the position I find myself now than have our crew come out ever worse for wear."

"I knew you would say that." Penguin sounded tense, angry. "But it doesn't make me hate it any less. Or that prick - "

"Believe me, I sympathize. It is only with great anticipation that I am able to endure his company." Law shut his eyes, so much from the last several weeks flooding his thoughts. It was amazing that it had only been a scant four weeks since his original defeat and the beginning of this enslavement. He longed to be back on board his vessel, among friends; he had not allowed himself to think of it before hearing Penguin's voice. Now that he had, Law felt the ache of loneliness sharp in his chest, stealing his breath.

Law grit his teeth against anything further. He would be with them once again, soon. Until then, it was a simple matter of perseverance. He'd known it would be the case when this had first begun. He remembered Doflamingo's words as though they had been etched onto his bones, "I want you up there on stage, in chains, like you belong. I want every pirate strong enough to make it to the New World to see what you _really_ are: a little bird who belongs in a cage."

Hot sweat - humiliation - prickled down his back. Law had no doubts that if Doflamingo had been unsatisfied with the price Law was able to command, the shichibukai would simply take him back - _reserve price not met_. He'd seen Doflamingo in the audience at that auction, raising the price as people bid for Law, and the _fear_ of being returned to his former owner had been so powerful that he felt it sway his body.

It'd seemed like an inevitability, the return to torture and degradation for amusement. The desire to keep Law alive that had existed Before was gone; he expected his wings to be clipped, quite literally, once at his former master's mercy. Instead of an investment, Doflamingo would now see Law as a treat, to be devoured and savored and, ultimately, disposed of once spoiled beyond use.

Law knew there would be no laughable hopes of one day slipping away. Not this time, not from that man. Law only got a single chance and he'd already used it in his first escape.

But Law also saw some of his nakama there as well, disguised amongst the other auction patrons, and knew Penguin had likely scraped together as much money as possible to buy their captain back. That show of loyalty was so reassuring that Law was able to swallow back everything, painting his face over with an impenetrable mask of disinterest. He didn't dare look at his crew unless he betrayed their presence - he hadn't bargained everything just to lose them again.

So instead he watched the man most intent on winning him: Eustass Kid, a familiar name by rumor only and just about the last person Law ever expected to be purchased by.

At first, he wondered if Eustass was just bidding on him as a joke, to rub salt in the wounds of a newly-enslaved fellow rookie captain. But Law saw the way the man looked at him and realized it was something else, something deeper - he'd seen the look Eustass had in his eyes before, a predatory hunger that Law was only too familiar with.

Maybe Doflamingo realized it as well, because while he kept the auction going, he eventually ceded the prize to Eustass. It was likely that Eustass never even noticed the little bidding war he'd been engaged in. It was like Doflamingo to appreciate the irony of the situation: seeing Law sold off to one of his equals was a new flavor of humiliation. It was surprising that Doflamingo would allow another to claim what was his, but Law knew how mercurial and unpredictable the man's mind could be. He was only too relieved to not be returning to the shichibukai's service; the devil he knew was much more fearsome than anything Eustass Kid could hope to be.

Law was right about that, in a way.

In his mind, Eustass had three traits that made this servitude bearable: he wasn't inclined to share, he didn't speak with his fists, and he knew how to fuck. The last point might've seemed insignificant, but given that Law was purchased specifically for that purpose made it as valuable as the others. At least Eustass wasn't after anything overly violent or sick.

Law was forced to concede a correction: he _enjoyed_ the way Eustass fucked; he could deny it all he liked but the truth remained and wouldn't be ignored. Something had become twisted inside of him to enjoy such treatment. Abuse in the formative years had left their calling card in the most revolting way possible. It was the chink in his armor Law had never known until very recently. It made sense that Eustass fucking Kid had been the one to discover it.

Law's bed hadn't been empty since the Before, so he knew it wasn't simple sexual contact that he craved. One part of forgetting was replacing bad memories with something new, and Law had been very, very committed to paving over what had been left behind. But none of his partners had tripped over that hidden wire inside him that snared around his arousal as efficiently as a bear trap - perhaps because he was not inclined to being trussed up and fucked like a piece of meat for another's amusement. It really said something about how warped he was inside to find such pleasure in it.

Law fought as his lips attempted a grimace; it wasn't like it mattered what the darkest parts of him desired. He'd practically made a science of tamping down nuisance emotions and it was somehow satisfying that all those years of practice from Before still paid dividends.

In the grand scheme of things, Law knew he could do much, much worse; he'd already known worse. But as the saying went, things could _always_ be worse, so comparing his current situation to his past and being grateful that Eustass didn't swap him around or slap him around was saying very little. In the end it didn't matter: he'd already been robbed of his dignity and Eustass just let him pretend otherwise when it suited him. Eustass could and would strip it all away whenever he pleased.

Law had been purchased for a reason, after all. He knew the rules of this game and wasn't stupid.

He'd made a promise to himself that first night in Eustass's company, the first time Eustass fucked him, when that little flaw inside of him reared up and made its presence known, begging to be debased and responding far too eagerly to the unwanted attention: Law would see the captain's head rolling on the deck of his burning ship before this was all over. Until then, he was prepared to wait as long as it took to see that it happened. There would be no escape without revenge first - just as Law had been sold, he would buy Eustass's life with diligent patience.

And so, as his body remembered all too quickly how to respond under Eustass's hands, his mind remembered as well - the most important skill he'd learned from Before, the ability to _yield_. It was disturbing how readily it all came back. He would become as fluid and indestructible as quicksilver, and the tighter he was held the faster he would run through Eustass's fingers, only to reform once free.

Eustass held him at once too tightly and allowed him too much freedom, as his ability to contact his crew could attest. As long as Law was feeling charitable, there were a few words of gratitude he could offer for the captain's lack of imagination; for his over-confidence and for the arrogance that would be his undoing. Law once thought Eustass stupidly over-trusting, but had begun to believe that the man was simply _so_ outrageously cocky that he did not even consider Law a threat in any way at all.

That realization stung a bit. But Law recognized what such ignorance offered: _let_ Eustass go on thinking that he was some weak pushover, it was simply another weapon the man handed over of his own volition. They were caught up in an intellectual arms race that Eustass remained blissfully ignorant of. It was for the same reason Law refrained from using his powers - they would serve him better if kept secret, reserved instead for the perfect moment.

Everyone could be deceived. Powerful men had a nasty habit of ignoring their surroundings, to their own detriment. Such underestimation had allowed Law to escape once before.

So when Eustass shoved him face-first against a wall or the floor, or took Law while he was bent over the captain's desk, he could fight however he liked but Law knew the way things would inevitably end.

He remembered the heaviness, Eustass bearing him down, the dampness of his breath against the back of Law's neck as hands curling over his hips, canting them upwards. Law's hands were pinned more often than not, a loss of control that was less invasive but still reminiscent of Doflamingo. It had taken concentration to ignore the stirrings of panic that rose too quickly to the surface, but Eustass provided the opportunities for much needed practice.

It was easiest when it all happened quickly, when Eustass was impatient and harsh. Law remembered the way his spine curved, wanton, like a cat in heat; the hard press of Kid at his back forcing him open, always _too much, too fast,_ but just what Law wanted all the same. His heart hurt, tight in his throat, as though waiting to fill that empty place inside him, eager to leave room for nothing else, not even breath.

It was pointless to deny how hard it made him to be used like this, even if Law hated it. If there'd been a way to excise that piece of his mind, he would've done it. A simple enough operation if he could locate the source. He missed the naivete that that would've allowed him to believe such things were possible.

And so he ignored the way his body came alive under Eustass's hands; Law simply grit his teeth and _endured_. He knew how to distance himself from pain, to protect his mind within an impenetrable cocoon that nothing could injure. His body could be had, but Law's mind was his own.

Law shook himself from his thoughts. He was still on a schedule. "How are things on ship?"

"Just as you left us."

"And how was that? I did not learn of your escape until too late."

There was a long pause and the annoyed click of Penguin's tongue; clearly, the man was still angry with him for surrendering himself. It was likely the only thing that had kept his nakama safe, so Law ignored it. "When you left - " his first mate was very careful not to say the word 'abandon', but Law could hear it clearly. "We were able to make it to the ship. Took on some damage getting away, but nothing that punctured the hull. We've managed any repairs - not much else to do while on your trail."

"Good, good. I need you ready. My ability to contact you will be very limited, but if you are able to track us, things could turn out well, better than I could have ever hoped."

"What're you talking about?"

"I mean that everything is going to plan," Law said, and sighed with eagerness.

"What plan is this, then?" Penguin asked, sounding skeptical.

"The same plan we started out with," Law replied. "As it turns out, Captain Kid is both reckless and easily manipulated, and comes with vast resources. Including the location of another of Vegapunk's facilities, this time very close to my current location."

"Oh, _no._ " Penguin sounded despairing. "You must be completely out of your mind!"

"Don't be so cautious! This is an excellent opportunity. And for once, I have nothing left to lose," Law laughed, excitement rearing back up inside of him.

To have Eustass Kid lead the assault on Vegapunk's facility would exempt Law and his nakama from much of the danger. Given that Eustass knew little of what to expect made things even better: like a bull in a china shop, Eustass would charge through the outpost leaving it in tatters, not even recognizing the valuable from the worthless. Law would be able to easily clean up in his wake, without endangering his crew a second time and gaining all the artifacts he'd originally set out to loot from the Grand Line station. "Let Eustass Kid rip a hole in the Marines. I will be there to clean up after him, and our crew will be the stronger as a result."

"I seriously hope you know what you're playing at," Penguin moaned. "This is exactly the type of thinking that got us into this mess in the first place."

"Yes, you're right; and now I'm going to fix things."

"Eustass was a thorn in our side straight from that auction house," Penguin reminded him. "Don't discount him. Don't forget how clearly obsessed with you he is. That can be advantageous or dangerous; don't ignore one over the other."

"I know. I _know_ ," Law said, annoyed. Maybe Penguin was right. Maybe he was getting a little ahead of himself, or his hunger for vengeance was blinding him. "Don't worry. That man is a problem, but a manageable one. Leave him up to me."

"Whatever you say." Penguin did not sound overly confident. "Bepo is here, he's dying to speak with you."

Law laughed, "Put him on, then."

There was a shuffling of receivers being passed around, and then, in the most forlorn voice Law had ever heard, " _Captaaaaaain_ ~"

"I miss you too, Bepo."

"It's awful without you. We never surface. It's hot and suffocating and Penguin won't let me walk around in only my fur - "

"Tell him it's all right if it gets too hot," Law said. "You're a bear first, after all. And the ship needn't remain beneath the waves on my account. You have the vivre paper, you can track me even without staying in visual range."

"Your paper burned once, it was terrifying!"

"I - " Law started, and swallowed before he said any more. That must've been the time he'd nearly drowned. It wasn't a memory he felt like sharing; his crew was better off the less they knew of his captivity. "It's all right. It was nothing. It's gone back to normal now, hasn't it?"

"But what if it happens again!"

"It won't. I promise you, it won't. I will not die a slave, my friend. I can handle Eustass Kid."

"Please come back to us quickly, captain."

"I will, you have my word," Law promised. "Take care of yourself until we meet again. Tell everyone the same for me."

Law hung up without waiting for a response because to carry out that conversation any longer would be like needles beneath his fingernails. Truly, Doflamingo ought to be admired for how well-planned this punishment had proven to be; it was enough to rob a captain of his crew, it was another thing entirely to make a captain unworthy of his crew, slave to another and separated from them. He sighed, returning the den-den mushi to its dealer.

He squinted at the bright sunlight once he left the stall, starting when he noticed a figure waiting beside the entrance.

"You can handle Eustass Kid," Killer repeated. He'd clearly heard enough to catch that last bit. "I look forward to seeing that."

"I beg your pardon?" Law was fairly sure opting for stupidity was a wasted effort, but there weren't exactly many options at the moment.

"You heard me," Killer said, his mask dotted with holes turning towards Law. "Just as I heard you."

"You're imagining things," Law shrugged.

"Then who're you calling on here, huh?" He crossed his arms, the mechanized scythe-blades hidden for the moment. "You never did come clean about what happened to the rest of your crew. Kid might take you for a fool, but I'm not quite as kind as he is."

"No, you're considerably more paranoid. If it matters to you so dearly, ask the vendor. I'm sure he's logging all out-going calls."

Killer gave a clipped scoff, head tilting skeptically. This one was the trouble, Law had realized that early on: both Killer and Eustass were muscle first and foremost, but Killer possessed a disturbing equality between that and his intelligence. Eustass needed him dearly, because for all his recklessness, Killer was the one to ground him. They made for a formidable pair, and Law didn't question why Killer remained first mate rather than captain because the man had a vicious streak of loyalty that would prevent him from ever considering things any other way.

He was the one to watch out for, in the end. Law had been foolish to not check more carefully for anyone following him.

In the end, it did not matter: Killer simply grabbed Law's shoulder, marching them both back towards the inn. Law allowed himself to be dragged along, silent and bemused; after all, there was very little else he could do for his situation at the moment. But he knew all of that was going to change very, very soon, and he clung to the promise, a little fire inside to keep his hopes burning.

It appeared as though Killer was not going to stop until he tattled directly to his captain, though Law had his doubts if Eustass would even be conscious enough to entertain the complaints. Killer pounded loudly on their rented room's door until he got a response, "Go the fuck away!"

"Kid, I am coming in."

"Fine!" Eustass's voice sounded peevish and sour. How a child like him ever managed to find a loyal crew was a constant source of amazement. "I'm in here."

Which turned out to be the bathroom, where the captain lay in the tub with his damp hair slicked back off his face and a bottle beside him. At least a third of its contents was missing. Law wondered how long he'd really been gone for Eustass to put a dent in the alcohol like that.

"Don't bother to get up," Killer muttered.

"What is so goddamn important?" Eustass had a purple-blue bruise blooming at the joint of his neck and shoulder where Law had bitten him, among other marks. Law had a hard time feeling remorse. If Killer noticed the evidence of their earlier activities, he made no indication.

"Want to know where I found this one?" Killer gave Law an emphatic shake where he still gripped him by the arm. It was going to leave a bruise but Law betrayed no evidence of his discomfort. "Down by the con-com relay. Sending _messages_."

Eustass fixed Law with a glare that didn't waver. "That right?"

Law shrugged a lone shoulder. "I wasn't _sending_ any messages. I was only seeing if I'd received any. I had a standing account, but it's been deactivated."

Eustass snorted skeptically and downed a shot of whatever he was drinking. If anything, his blasé attitude only served to outrage his first mate more. "Is this even registering with you? Or should I come back when the bottle's finished?"

Eustass shrugged, "Go check out his story if it bunches your panties so bad."

There was a long moment of silent glaring between the two men that Law did nothing to interrupt before Killer shoved him away so hard that he stumbled. "I've never known you be led around by your cock, you damn fool! It doesn't suit you."

And then Killer was striding away, slamming the door behind him for good measure. The smile Law constantly wore did not even tremble; it was a practiced expression that had served him as faithfully as a suit of armor. His eyes shifted back to Eustass as the man yawned expansively.

"I shouldn't've done that. Now he's pissed and I'm gonna have to apologize." Eustass rubbed a palm over his face before propping his head against it, elbow leaned on the edge of his tub. The water wasn't soapy nor dirty and Law spared a quick glance down the length of his naked body, red hair like fire the only color aside from the paleness of his skin. At least Eustass wasn't unattractive. His skin was so pale and the planes of his face and body so hard that Law sometimes believed the man could have been carved from a block of marble, albeit by an unskilled artist. "Oh well. He'll get over it."

"Does a captain often apologize to his subordinates?"

"Only when it's his fault. Sit down."

"Do you want me to join you?"

"If you feel like it. Water ain't real warm." Eustass wet his fingers and flicked them at Law, splattering him with tepid droplets.

Law chose the floor instead, leaning his back against the opposite wall and stretching out his legs before him.

"Have a drink," Eustass offered, passing a shot to Law but keeping the bottle for himself.

Law swallowed his alcohol - which turned out to be rum, and awful - and balanced the shotglass on one raised knee. "It's bad luck to drink in the bathtub."

"No, it's bad luck to drink _alone_ in the bathtub."

"What makes you think I would save you from drowning?"

Eustass laughed abruptly, "Nah, you'd be the one holding me down, wouldn't you?"

Law neither confirmed nor denied the statement, but thinking about it, he probably wouldn't. When he killed Eustass, he wanted the other man to be in full command of his faculties. He wanted Eustass, more than anything, to feel helpless: the same helplessness that was thrust upon Law at the slightest opportunity, so much so that he was fairly certain Eustass was totally unaware of what he was doing.

Eustass took another substantial pull from his bottle and swallowed with a grimace. He stared off at nothing in particular and Law wasn't used to seeing his master in such a contemplative mood. "What troubles you, Eustass?"

"Nothin'."

"That's a poor reason to drink."

Eustass made a half-hearted chuckle. "Sometimes all you got's bad reasons." Law didn't have anything to say in response so he let the silence stretch until Eustass demanded the shotglass, only to pass it back refilled. "Don't make me drink all of this myself."

"It's terrible."

"It's effective."

If there was anything Law had learned from his first enslavement, it was when to keep his mouth shut. He was loathed to admit how much he'd learned in basic manipulation simply from being near Doflamingo. That'd likely been intentional - he was being groomed, not only for pleasure but as a successor or a subordinate. Just think, if he hadn't protected that small part of himself under so many layers of self-preservation, Law could've been captain of a ship in one of the shichibukai's fleet. He remembered what Doflamingo said to him, almost disappointed, "You could've been _so much_..."

He could've been, Law knew. If he'd sold every last scrap that was left of his soul. The memory made his stomach churn, aided as it was by the cheap booze.

"You were right, y'know," Eustass said, interrupting his thoughts.

"About what?"

Eustass opened his mouth and closed it without saying anything. Finally, he said, "Being jealous."

Law almost laughed but held himself in check. He'd hardly remembered that and was surprised. "That's why you're in here, drinking yourself stupid? Because you're _jealous_? So you're just going to sit in the bathtub and feel sorry for yourself - "

"Hey, it's not _me_ I'm feeling sorry for!" Eustass snapped. His red eyes flared angrily and he sank a few more inches into his water with a slosh. He continued scornfully, "Go ahead and laugh because I'm finally developing a fucking heart or whatever. You could've said something is all I mean."

"Did you really expect me to be a blank slate?" Law inquired. In fact, if he thought about it, it was likely that Eustass had never even questioned anything from Law's past. How typical. "Would it have changed anything if you'd known what you do now?"

"It would've changed everything," Eustass grumbled.

"How so? Explain it to me, then."

Eustass gave him an annoyed look, as though he didn't like having to justify himself. Law wasn't about to apologize for making him uncomfortable. If anything, he felt a vindictive spike of satisfaction: _Good. You should feel as terrible as your black heart will allow._

He didn't expect Eustass to ever reach that level of self-awareness; Law's expectations were realistically low. Eustass seemed to puff himself up under the scrutinizing stare like nettled cat, "Fine! When I bought you, you got sold off as a captain, with a bounty - and not a bad one, by the way - _and_ you're a fruit user, _and_ I've seen you fight. You get beat and sold off, not my problem, you lost."

"So I deserved it." Law kept his voice careful.

"No, but you could've fought it and I'm sure you did. Bad luck or whatever that you lost." It seemed now that Eustass was talking, he had plenty of things to say. "Kids, though. Ain't nothing fair about that. Ain't nothing fair about it happening again just 'cause some sick bastard wants to have a laugh at you." He took a thick swig of his drink, face sour as he swallowed. "And there ain't nothing fair about dragging me into this little mess of yours without ever leveling."

"It is naive to demand that the world be fair, Eustass."

"Learned that early on, did you?" Eustass gave him a probing look, as if waiting for Law to elaborate but Law had no intention of doing so.

"Too little credit is given to the resilience of children," Law said simply. "A young sapling will bend only to snap back and strike you in the face. It's once you get older and more set in your ways that you're able to remember each hurt keenly and forget how to move beyond it."

"Don't feed me that bullshit!"

Law held up a hand to silence him before continuing, "I'm not trying to spare whatever delicate feelings you've had injured by this. But if you begin treating me like something fragile that will break if mishandled, then I really will become angry."

"I _know_ that," Eustass scoffed. "You won't break. It's..." He stared off at something indefinable, pointedly not meeting Law's eyes. He finished his thought after several long moments, "It's why I like you."

"I'm more curious as to why this matters to you at all."

"Che," Eustass snorted. "You matter."

"No, I don't. If I did matter, you would release me. But you won't."

Eustass contemplated his remaining rum critically for a long minute. Law was starting to feel it work its clever way through his system, tingling in his fingers and dulling his nerves. He'd missed a good drink now and then, and wasn't about to cheapen the experience with the shit Eustass was consuming.

A hot, testy anger threatened to spill over from the dam Law kept it all piled up behind - no, he wouldn't break, particularly not over something so utterly stupid as Eustass's pathetic, weak _feelings,_ which the man now saw fit to inflict upon them both. It was surprising to Law that, more than anything, sympathy was the fuel that finally set alight those coals of simmering rage, turning them white-hot in an instant. A peculiar sensation; he felt slightly dizzy.

"Do not confuse what you're feeling as pity for _me_." Law let a sharp edge remain in his voice, because Eustass deserved to hear it. This was all such a fucking joke. "You pity yourself because you can no longer treat me like garbage without your conscience getting in the way. Whatever you've got left that you can still call your conscience, that is."

He got to his feet and knew he should just walk away but couldn't. "You can stay in here and drown your sorrows however you feel is most effective, but don't you dare blame your guilt on my pain! I won't have you stealing that from me along with everything else."

Law could feel his face heat and sealed his lips in a thin line, annoyed at letting his anger show. Eustass was just watching him from his tub and for a change, Law couldn't read what he was thinking. But then Eustass waved a hand dismissively, "Yeah, why don't you just fuck off."

Why not, indeed; maybe that was just what Law needed to hear, and he turned on the spot, suddenly tired.

The sun was starting to sink and the entire horizon was brilliant with reds and purples, but Law had no interest in watching it and instead lay in bed and contented himself with the backs of his eyelids. He wondered what to make of the other man's sudden moral conundrum but didn't dwell on it. Eustass's feelings weren't his problem except for where they could be exploited.

Law wasn't sure if he'd sunk low enough to use these particular emotions against Eustass, but with the proper provocation, anything was possible. And Eustass seemed to be full of motivation for him today.

The conversation he'd had with his crewmates earlier was fresh in his mind: regardless of what happened in the meantime, he had a goal and things were progressing satisfactorily. One way or another, he was getting off of Eustass' ship once he'd gotten what he wanted at the Vegapunk outpost; if Eustass felt so goddamn awful for him that he released Law from his enslavement all on his own, that was just fine. Law would still have the revenge he wanted either way - it wasn't a condition he was willing to compromise on.

It would be easier to take pleasure in destroying Eustass if their mutual enmity continued but Law wasn't about to let his own hatred for the other man go, even if Eustass had a change of heart. In fact, if he considered it, that sort of betrayal might be even sweeter. It wasn't Law's problem if Eustass got attached.

He remained dozing for nearly an hour, his mind delightfully empty, when Eustass started sloshing around in the tub. It was several minutes later that the bed dipped under his weight as he curled up, his forehead dampening the back of Law's shirt where it pressed against him. Law didn't move at all - let Eustass think he was asleep; the man stank so much of rum that he'd be out before long.

"Hey," Eustass said before long, as if asking if Law were awake. His voice was thick with intoxication. Law knew he didn't have to answer, but murmured in reply. Eustass rubbed a hand over Law's stomach idly. If the bastard wanted sex he was in for a mean surprise in the form of Law's elbow to his gut. Law waited for the advance but it never came, and Eustass simply sighed against the exposed skin at the nape of Law's neck, "Does it ever get lonely in that walled-up tower you built around yourself?"

"No."

Law answered without hesitation, but he didn't particularly appreciate the insight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter (and the next) are some of Law's backstory, and contain explicit abuse of a minor, both physical and sexual. If this bothers you at all, you can easily skip these chapters and pick back up with chapter 9 which will be back with the "main" storyline.

Kid woke with a five-alarm hangover, the kind swiftly delivered by a bottle of rum drunk without any water or food to cushion its way through his body. His mouth was dry and tasted like he'd licked the floor of their hotel's bathroom to clean it. He had to piss but couldn't bear to even open his eyes, dipped in sand and then rolled around on the soft insides of his brain as they felt they had been.

At least he was warm. There were small mercies. He drifted back into a sluggish half-sleep, unwilling to face reality for as long as possible. Why had he done that? Kid was no stranger to strong drink, and had gone overboard - metaphorically and physically - once or twice during a rowdy bender. He hadn't particularly needed a good reason to drink on those occasions, just good company. He wasn't the type to drink out of spite or sadness.

But when he'd woken up alone, remembering all too clearly what had happened before, well...Kid didn't usually have reason to drink to forget. He certainly did now.

It was difficult to rationalize things, even to himself, without feeling like an asshole. He instinctively wanted to blame someone else for everything that had happened. The honest truth was, if he'd known Law's history, he would have treated him differently. It was likely the very reason the man went to such lengths to obliterate such a history. Kid couldn't find it in himself to blame him. He could understand Law's instinctive revulsion to pity - anyone who'd managed to crawl themselves out of the gutter would know how insulting it was.

A philosophical mood was a poor one to wake up in, particularly when hungover. Kid wasn't technically awake and fumbled to full consciousness only when the cushion he was nestled up against shifted. He almost whined but wasn't that bad off.

His discomfort must've been obvious because the movement stilled, accompanied by a soothing hand that stroked through his hair.

Law. He knew it was Law. No one else was this gentle to him. Kid realized - with the brutal honesty of a hangover - that he didn't deserve it in the slightest.

"Nnrggsh," he muttered, mouth too stupid to make words. He cracked his eyes open and thankfully it wasn't painfully bright - things had clouded over and he could hear rain at the window. He was still naked as a jaybird, curled up in Law's lap. The man sat leaning against the headboard of their shitty hotel's bed, reading some battered-looking text titled _Rah-Mae-Kin's Nine Histories of the New World_.

It took Kid longer than normal to make sense of the words. "Where did you get that?"

"I borrowed it from downstairs."

"You mean you stole it."

"It's only stealing if I _don't_ give it back." Law turned a page lazily. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit," Kid answered honestly.

"That's not surprising. You need to be smarter about it if you're going to get that intoxicated."

 _Of course_ Law drank 'smart'. Kid snorted derisively and regretted it as his head pounded in protest. Drank like a _smart-ass_ was probably closer to the truth, and Kid almost giggled at his own stupid joke; maybe some of the alcohol still hadn't worked its way out of his system yet.

"Are you nauseated?" Law asked.

"Nnng," Kid replied. He wasn't sure, to be honest.

Law tilted Kid's head up, placing a warm cup in his hand, "Drink this if you can. It will help."

"What is it?"

"It'll help you recover."

"That's a little vague," Kid muttered and sniffed at the broth. It didn't smell particularly appetizing, more like medicine than anything. "You're trying to poison me again."

"You've done a superb job of poisoning yourself already. Drink it or don't; it makes no difference to me."

Kid didn't particularly appreciate being treated like an invalid, even if he was feeling like one. He hated that Law also had a point. He drank the liquid slowly, testing his stomach's sensitivity. If nothing else, he needed all the fluids he could get right now. "You make this?"

"Mmm, no. There's an apothecary down the way," Law answered. It wasn't the most reassuring response.

"Why're you being so nice to me?" It was suspicious because Kid hadn't done much to warrant the kindness, particularly if he included the previous day. In fact, he'd done exactly the opposite.

"This is just a theory." Law turned a page. "But I suspect you're the type to complain endlessly when you're not feeling well. So spare us both the trouble and drink that."

"You're an asshole," Kid grumbled. Getting that wasted hadn't particularly helped his spirits. Kid still felt all mucked-up inside, no longer confident in anything he'd once taken for granted. No matter what Law said to the contrary, it was impossible not to treat him differently with this new information.

Kid wanted things to go back to what they'd been before, with Law a blank slate for him to make his mark upon. The history Law had wasn't the one Kid wanted for him.

He frowned at the mug. He didn't like how much it explained if Law had been through this sort of situation before. How he handled himself carefully, both resisting Kid and yielding until an uneven balance was achieved. Law was good in bed and Kid had taken that for granted; he'd likely been trained, though, and it made Kid's stomach roll unpleasantly to think about it like that.

He had bought Law because he was a captain, just as strong and cunning and hungry for One Piece as Kid was. He'd wanted someone equal to him. That was what he liked best about Law. He hadn't bothered to articulate it until now, but it'd always been in the back of his mind, unspoken. Sure, he pushed Law around and got under his skin, but that was mainly because it was fun to ruffle Law's feathers. Kid didn't like that he'd been stepping all over a minefield he hadn't known was there.

Kid was the first to admit to being a jerk, but there were things that hit below the belt, even for him. If he were to hurt Law intentionally, it wasn't going to be for something the man had no control over.

It was like Law changed the rules between them, except when he'd done so, it turned out he'd been playing an entirely different game right from the start. The whole situation felt deeply unfair.

Law was still engrossed in his reading, and Kid nosed up against his flat stomach. "Hey. Tell me what happened to you."

"No," Law said without emotion. He didn't play dumb nor ask what Kid was referring to.

"I wanna know."

"No, you don't."

Kid frowned, "You were kinda threatening me with the details earlier."

"I've changed my mind. Besides, you would find it _upsetting_."

"What d'you care if I'm upset?"

"I don't care for you to be upset on my behalf."

"Why not?"

Law made a huffing, annoyed sigh. "You are being difficult."

Kid lifted up the hem of Law's shirt and sucked a wet kiss onto his stomach. "And you're pissing me off. Fair's fair."

"Invalid or no, I _will_ leave you to stew in your own misery if you persist." Law's fingers had tensed where they gripped his book.

"Oooh, _scary_ ," Kid simpered. He yawned, "Beats me why you're stickin' around in the first place. You don't have to."

"No, I do not have to, but you are so singularly pathetic that it tore at my heartstrings. So just leave it at that."

"You don't have a heart."

"Be that as it may, I've always been weak-willed against those in distress. Particularly when I am able to fix them."

Kid wasn't particularly sure what to make of that, other than finding it fundamentally creepy. It fit Law. Kid considered the broth he'd been given shrewdly, "It's gonna take more than just this to fix me."

"I have no doubts about that."

"Bet you're gonna say you're beyond fixing too."

"Some things are not _worth_ fixing. There is a difference."

"And which are you?" Kid asked.

"It does not matter."

"Yeah, actually. It does matter." Kid grabbed the edge of Law's book until he could see the man's face. There were tight lines of annoyance around Law's eyes, and he seemed older than Kid knew him to be. He felt a sudden urge to repair all that damage, to peel back the layers of scar tissue Law had built around himself. He wanted Law; every inch, every secret. Things no one else would know or be privy to. "You're worth fixing. I'd kill for you, y'know that? Just tell me who."

"Worry about yourself for a change." Law replied without emotion. "Besides, you'd be the first name on my lips if that were the case."

"Figures. You seem the type to look a gift horse in the mouth."

Law snorted and rolled his eyes, "It is not a gift if it is built on pity. Now, quit bothering me and mind your own business before I really do become irritated."

Kid widened his eyes as innocently as possible, "So you aren't irritated now?"

"When I am, you will know it. _Believe_ me."

Kid didn't bother restraining his sharp bark of laughter. _This_ was the sort of rise Kid liked getting out of the man, and he grinned, pleased with himself. Law flicked him sharply on the nose and Kid flinched, headache reasserting itself with a sudden throb in his temples. "Ouch! And whoever said anything about pity, eh?"

"If you are feeling any sort of remorse, then pity is the basis of that."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't feel."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Law replied, reopening his book and placing it between them.

"And you ain't as good a mind-reader as you think you are."

"Is that so."

They sat in silence for several long minutes. Kid wondered if pity was what he was feeling. It was difficult for him to describe; he'd never wasted his time feeling sympathetic to others. Compassion was something foreign and impossible to articulate, particularly in a way that wouldn't leave him sounding like a soft-hearted mark.

When it really came down to the line, despite how distant the injury was or how far back in the past it had occurred, what mattered was someone had hurt Law. And Kid was going to find them, and make them pay for it. Law was his; it was simple as that. Kid would've gone after anyone who hurt his nakama in such a way, and Law _was_ nakama now, he realized. Almost closer.

Kid knew he was likely the only one who saw it that way, but that didn't matter. He would prove what he felt before he articulated it. He had patience in his own way, for things worth waiting for.

But in the meantime, he didn't much appreciate Law's attempts to spare his feelings by avoiding the question. At least if that was the true reasoning behind his reticence. What the fuck did the guy think he was, fragile? Please. It was insulting. "Well?" Kid prompted after a while, impatient.

"Well, what?"

"Well, details. I'm not some delicate fucking flower, y'know."

"You absolutely are based on your own behavior," Law muttered. "Honestly, drinking yourself into a stupor? What are you, a child? How can you allow yourself to become so emotional?"

"You sound repressed," Kid replied. He didn't care if he acted like the child Law said he was. In his opinion, Law could stand to lose some of the control that wound around him so tight. "You just don't like me liking you enough to feel bad."

"Oh, just - shut up and drink your broth!"

"You'll have to tell me sometime." Kid sipped at whatever Law had concocted for him. The man _was_ repressed, even if he wasn't going to admit to it. He put on a good face but Kid had felt the tension in Law's body as he'd gotten closer to the truth.

For once, Kid didn't particularly feel like poking at that exposed nerve. There was plenty of time to get Law to open up, even if Kid had to be nice to do it. Actually, being nice wasn't likely to be too much of a chore. A bad sign, to be sure - but if it took getting Law under _his_ skin to get under Law's in return, Kid could live with that.

Or maybe that was all just the hangover talking. There was some truth to keeping the more troublesome emotions at bay. In South Blue, getting soft often meant getting dead. The end result was you had to be twice as tough - Kid had killed anyone who'd had the nerve to scoff at his dreams in the past, but he'd never let their jeering keep him from dreaming in the first place.

He knew Law likely had it worse - as a slave, wearing one's heart on your sleeve wouldn't get you killed, but you might wish that were the case. Law hadn't let that stand in his way. He was a survivor, and Kid _loved_ that, in a way he couldn't precisely place.

Law's hand was splayed against the worn cover of his book, long fingers strangely delicate, as if they'd been whittled from rich wood. The tattoos on the backs of each were darker still, a simplified design of the Heart Pirate's jolly roger.

Kid traced over the markings, "Did it hurt when you got these?"

"Yes. But it did not bother me."

"What d'they mean?"

"They mean nothing," Law's tone was clipped and terse. "They are decoration, nothing more."

"That's a pretty lame explanation." Kid was pretty sure he wasn't getting the whole story. "You get those back when you were a kid?"

"Have you always been so persistently nosey? Or have I simply been able to ignore it up until now?"

"Always nosey," Kid smiled. " _Always_ persistent. You oughta know that part best." He curled up closer, yawning hugely and strangely proud of himself for being so annoying. Maybe he just liked to bask in Law's attention any way that he could get it. "Just, y'know, answer me and I'll leave you alone."

"I have my doubts about that," Law grumbled.

"I promise to drop it if you do."

Law gave a clipped laugh, "Liar. You couldn't leave well enough alone if you tried."

"Never know for sure. Besides, I'm good at keeping a secret."

"Finish your medicine and I'll think about it."

Kid rolled his eyes but acquiesced. It wasn't like he wouldn't drink it anyway. He could already feel his headache lessening; Law was a good distraction for him when he was unwell. Law was always a good distraction.

As much or as little sympathy as he would have for Law's sad history, one thing remained: it wasn't Kid's fault. He hadn't done those things. He would help Law wreak bloody vengeance on those who'd wronged him, all Law had to do was ask. But his hold on the man would not waver; that was out of the question. Kid hadn't lied when he said Law mattered; in fact, Kid wished he _could_ lie about how much Law meant to him.

And because he meant so much, Kid wasn't just going to let him go. That really would be a move motivated by pity - he wondered if Law would accept the offer if it were ever made. His pride likely wouldn't allow such charity.

Fortunately for them both, Kid wasn't a particularly giving individual. He swallowed the gritty dregs of his broth and made a satisfied sigh, "Ta-dah. All finished."

"I'm terribly proud of you."

"So spill, jackass."

There was a long pause, "Hmm, no. I've changed my mind."

" _Fuuck_ ," Kid groaned, a drawn-out nasal whine. "You are _irritating!_ "

"Then we are well matched for each other in that regard."

"You're just lucky I feel too shitty to kick your ass," Kid yawned, his mug falling easily from his fingers.

He blinked. That didn't seem right - even when he was hungover as fuck he usually had a better handle on himself. His tongue felt thick in his mouth, unresponsive; Law had slipped him something in that drink. Medicine, his _ass_.

Kid struggled to right himself, ready to make good on his threat and kick Law around the room, but his muscles held no strength. HIs words slurred together when he tried to speak, "Wha' the fuck...was in that?"

Law put a hand over Kid's eyes, closing them and then rubbing slow circles over his eyelids. The panic that should've accompanied the drugging was conspicuously absent in a way Kid really wasn't comfortable with. "Sleep now. You can be as nosey as you like later."

It took enormous effort to form words, "Only if you...answer...my questions..."

He could hear the smile in Law's voice, "Keep dreaming."

And Kid had no choice but to obey.

* * *

As a child, Law stood out early on as a prodigy, even amongst the adult scholars at the Northern Institute of Advanced Understanding and Illumination. It was the preeminent university of North Blue, and quite possibly the world once Ohara was destroyed. Its location on the edge of the Northern Icefields was bleak and unremitting, and allowed for few distractions beyond the pursuit of higher learning.

Law was fortunate to be the son of a professor; his intelligence was identified and cultivated early, leading to his placement among the older students, those who had committed their lives to learning. There were plenty of rumors about nepotism, but Law did not care because he proved them all wrong, repeatedly. He was not close to his father, a geneticist, who produced a child largely to continue the family name. Law thought many things about his father, but he could not say that the man was uncommitted to his principles.

When he was twelve, Law was selected for the Adept Program - a very prestigious award, where the most promising students were given the devil's fruit in order to embark on a lifetime of its study. _Investigatio per Usum_ was the motto of the Institute and Law was honored to be chosen. It was how he came to know the Ope Ope no Mi, a power that was confounding and difficult to master; it took Law nearly a month after consuming the foul thing before he could do anything with his ability at all. But once they understood one another, he found the fruit unlike anything else, and quite possibly more powerful than any he had read about in his studies.

Like many at the Institute, Law became well-versed in all life sciences, including chemistry, physics, biology, the study of development and genetics, but what he truly excelled at was anatomy and physiology. As an adept, it was his responsibility to incorporate his devil's fruit ability into every task, in order to demonstrate their potential to benefit society. With the Ope Ope no Mi, he decided upon the medical sciences track; he was uniquely suited to becoming a surgeon.

Looking back on it all, it was surprising to realize he'd hardly been outside the walls of that university until he was fourteen. It was very much a gilded cage, protecting its students from the rest of the world - Gol D Roger's execution and the Age of Pirates were nothing more than unsubstantiated rumors. There were more important things to learn about. The world was enormous and could be best understood through careful study.

After years mastering the university's curriculum, Law became bored and restless. He devoted that energy to discovering the limits of his control over the Ope Ope no Mi, but realizing how much he could do with his power only made his discontentment worse. The world beckoned from just outside the walls of the Institute.

And so it was because of this that Law, in his fourteenth year, participated in a field research program - _Investigatio per Usum_ couldn't very well happen in the vacuum of the Institute, after all. It was a highly sought-after position where adepts put their fruit abilities to the test in practical applications. Law's mentors assured him that such an opportunity would change his life.

Law couldn't fault them on that. They weren't wrong.

* * *

It was at night when their ship was attacked, and Law was asleep. He didn't even realize the situation until the chaos above-deck reached the adept's chambers below, and the ship was on fire and burning merrily by that time. He and his companion students had barely stumbled out on deck, disoriented and coughing from the smoke. Law was incapacitated with a single blow on the back of his neck - pathetic really. He should've spent more time studying combat, but such topics were deemed impractical knowledge at the Institute. Instead, he was equipped with only a few self-defense techniques which were long out of practice.

Hindsight was something Law grew familiar with in the following days. The slave trader's networks criss-crossed the seas but could always be found concentrated near cities founded by the world's nobles. Law had been taught geography and was particularly familiar with the maps of North Blue. Crossing paths with that of a slave ship should have been expected. Even so, it was a shock for an Institute's vessel to be preyed upon. Like a religious order, they were an impartial observer in the world's politics. Even the most lawless of pirates had the decorum to leave them unmolested; it was rare to have visitors that far north to begin with.

But slavers, apparently, had no such reservations. And even with his fruit ability, Law found himself quite helpless, along with the rest of his adept class: seastone shackles were clearly standard procedure; all slaves in the ship's hold were kept similarly. An easy way to avoid being taken by surprise by a prisoner who was able to obscure their true nature.

They were all kept in pens like animals, specimens for someone else's collection, disappearing one after the other. The women went first and then the strongest, most capable men - the laborers hired for the expedition that Law was only passing-familiar with. Law and his fellow students remained the longest, but able-bodied boys were in demand as well.

Numbness seemed to settle over Law like an opaque sheet. He knew what was going to happen, in a distanced, abstract way, as if he were reading his future in a textbook rather than living it as it occurred. He was as learned about slavery as any other part of North Blue's history, how else would it go? His withdrawn nature was not shared by his fellow adepts, who either ranted angrily at the situation or wept openly - neither response was well received by their captors.

Law did his best to disappear, blending in amongst the cracks, a silent observer. There was little else to do while they were held. He blamed his detachment on being sheltered for so long. His first taste of the outside world...and for what? He wondered if the Institute would send a search party when their ship did not return, or if it would file a formal complaint with the World Government. He wondered if his father would realize he was gone at all.

It was several days of being packed into close quarters, tensions running higher as more of his companions were picked off one by one. Law was left with five others, adepts all. They were led out on deck of the ship that'd attacked their own, stumbling and sun-blinded after being kept in the dark for so long. An attendant with a bullwhip corralled them, fitting a collar around their throats; Law had seen other slaves wearing such a device below. They were going to be sent to auction then, and a bright surge of panic burst in Law's chest as if everything were suddenly becoming real.

"Wait." A shadow fell across them all; the man addressing them was huge. "I thought we got rid of all of these, didn't we?"

"This is the last of 'em," their attendant affirmed.

The man - clearly the captain, if the attention and respect he was given were any indication - paused before Law. He felt terribly small, and when the captain reached for him, Law could see his hand was easily twice the size of Law's head. He turned Law's face side to side, examining him. Law tried not to make eye contact with the man's unnerving ice-blue stare while he was looked over. Law's shoulders and arms were groped, as if assessing his muscle strength. "Show your teeth," the man said.

Law must've paused for too long, confused, because his retainer cuffed his ear. "You heard him!"

Still unsure, Law bared his teeth and the captain clucked his tongue in exasperation. "No, _open_ , you silly thing." He pulled Law's jaw apart - surveying them for rot, Law realized. "Honestly," the captain continued. "Where did you find this batch? They're completely hopeless, even if they're top quality."

"Some university of higher bullshit," Law's attendant muttered derisively. "It was a wash but turns out this lot're all fruit users."

"Is that right..." the captain replied. Law closed his mouth but felt unnervingly on display as he was scrutinized. The captain turned abruptly to his nakama, "And really? You sank one of the Institute's ships, _really_? I leave for three days and this is what I return to?" Law watched as the man's legs buckled, bending at a painful angle through some unseen force.

The captain continued conversationally, "That was foolish. Very foolish. They're under government protection, or did you manage to forget that? What on earth will they say when their little prized pupils go missing, or did you not think things through that far, hmm? Going to sink a Tenryuubito ship next, are we?"

Law saw the captain's fingers twitch; the man at his feet convulsed in response. He groaned; if he was trying to answer, the captain didn't bother to listen, "What was that? Say it again."

"Didn't - realize - who it was - " the man grit out, gasping sharply and going rigid. "Ship wasn't marked. Too late - now - "

"Yes, it is too late. For you, I'm afraid," the captain said jovially. He snapped his fingers and the man went slack. "Now get off my ship."

The slaver stood immediately and walked robotically to the edge of the ship before casting himself overboard. One of Law's peers began to cry, a weak sniffling that made the captain's lip curl in disgust. "Now get this mess out of my sight."

They were jostled together, and Law realized he was shivering. He'd never seen anyone use a fruit ability that way.

"Wait," the captain said before a massive hand fell on Law's shoulder. "Leave this one." The captain crouched beside Law until they were almost the same height. "You seem like the only one with anything going on inside. Do you understand what I just did?"

"You're a fruit user." It was with effort that Law kept his voice even. "Your ability - like a puppeteer almost. You _made_ him jump overboard, didn't you?"

"Good. That's very - _good_."

"But how did you control him before? Make his body bend like that?"

A wicked curve pulled at the captain's mouth, "There's nothing that says a man must be gentle to the toys he plays with. What is your name?"

"Trafalgar Law."

"How old are you, Trafalgar Law?"

"Fourteen."

"But still so small, aren't you? Haven't gotten your growth yet. Like a little bird still getting its wings. They don't usually give the devil's fruit to ones as young as you."

Law wondered how the captain knew so much about the Institute's policies, but was also smart enough not to inquire. He shrugged without commitment, "I qualified just like anyone else."

"You must be very bright. I've shown you mine, so it's only fair if you show me yours, wouldn't you say?"

He knew what the captain wanted to see, and so Law showed him: the small sphere he was able to create with the Ope Ope no Mi and what he was capable of doing within its confines. The captain seemed delighted. "Well done, well done! That is something truly unique." He licked the corner of his mouth before making his pronouncement, "You'll do."

Law didn't inquire after that, and concentrated on keeping his expression as neutral as possible. He'd noticed the delight other slavers had shown in the face of fear from their captives.

"I want to see you become talented enough so that that little room of yours stretches over an entire battleship. Now wouldn't that be something?"

"I - don't know if I could ever - "

The captain interrupted Law before he could finished, "With the proper motivation, anything is possible. What was your focus at the Institute?"

"Medicine," Law stammered. "Anatomy and surgery - it was complimentary to my ability."

"I like that." The captain stood to his full height, "So tell me, Trafalgar Law, what are you best at? Taking people apart or putting them back together?"

"I can do a little of both," Law replied, a bit shocked by the question. He remembered the surprise he'd felt with nostalgia: how sweetly naive he had been.

"Well, good. Because I have plenty for you to practice on, so long's you're curious enough about how the human body works to figure it all out."

At the time, Law hadn't known exactly what that meant but it became clear soon enough: Doflamingo wanted someone who knew enough about what kept a person alive so they could avoid hitting all the vital parts when the body was dismantled. The longer the pain could be extended without death, the better, and Law became very, very expert at doing this.

He was always a quick learner, and just as Doflamingo had said: with the proper motivation he was even faster. When he snuffed out his first patient by accidentally nicking the aorta, he begged off that his hands had shaken. They had, but he'd ended the man's life on purpose; the screaming was just too much.

"Now that's not good enough, that just won't _do_ ," Doflamingo said. He liked watching Law work, and was often present to ask questions as information was extracted. Aside from being shichibukai and leading the North Blue slave trade, Doflamingo had an appetite for secrets - typically ones with value, though Law had a difficult time understanding precisely why. The beginnings to a new age, the captain had said. He covered Law's hands with his own. "You'll have to learn to keep these steady if you're ever going to be a doctor."

"I'm sorry." The smell of viscera was strong, but Law grew accustomed to it with practice. The first time, though, it was impossible to ignore and only made the clammy sickness inside him worse. "I just - never killed anyone before - "

"Oh, you poor little thing, you're shaking all over aren't you?" Doflamingo pulled Law back until he was pressed against his chest. Law felt a tiny, empty fissure open up inside of him for the very first time. It tore at his muscles, which he found he couldn't move at all, not even to get away when a hand slid up his shirt and against the tight muscle of his stomach. "Let me take your mind off that."

The captain was using his fruit ability; it was why Law's body felt wooden and unresponsive even as every fiber screamed to get away. His voice came out in a panicked gasp, "Stop - "

Doflamingo's breath was warm against the back of his neck when he laughed, "Why don't I show you some other interesting things you can do with the human body, hmm?"

The greatest shame was that it always managed to become worse, no matter what preceded. Law was a student of anatomy, he _knew_ what was going on, what was happening. The clinical detachment that came to Law so easily cracked and fell aways as brittle as an eggshell. He felt choked by sensation, sweet and sickly as if he were surrounded by decay, and unable to do much else besides tremble beneath Doflamingo's probing hands.

"You will be _glorious_ ," Doflamingo whispered, Law left slumped and gasping against him. "I can see it already."

Law didn't accidentally - or purposefully - end the life of any of his patients after that. The proper motivation was a powerful tool.

And so it was very hard for Law to find anything Eustass Kid did to intimidate him very frightening to begin with. He just already had so much scabbing and scar tissue built up that it was hard to get far enough down where it would still hurt. It wasn't Eustass's fault - he tried his best - but Doflamingo had been Law's first and, well...Eustass was simply outmatched.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Doflamingo recognized within Law excellent raw materials. And in his image and by his hands, Law was remade.

During the two years he'd been kept, Law had developed his own minor reputation among Doflamingo's crewmen. Doflamingo found it amusing; Law was good with his hands when it came to operating, and the shichibukai liked to take credit for his abilities. It was something Law encouraged independently, because it meant fewer people bothered him, and he'd long ago realized that anyone fool enough to follow the shichibukai was no one he'd willingly make a companion of. Nakama was a concept more often mocked than adhered to among Doflamingo's crew. The age of dreams was closing, and Doflamingo liked to brag of heralding its end.

For Law, the world had collapsed from what he'd once set out from the North to be a part of. Survival was truly all that mattered any more. He built up a thick, prickly shell to cover himself with and did not lower his guard to anyone. It wasn't like there was anyone worth a damn on Doflamingo's ship in the first place.

The end result left him as a target of both fear and derision; his capacity for torture was respected, but his status as a slave and pet of their captain left him lowest among Doflamingo's men.

He did not care. Law did his work and perfected his knowledge of anatomy through practical experience. Sometimes he would get lost dismantling a body only to realize he'd been at it deep into the night. He was grateful for the distraction, because otherwise his time would be spent in the shichibukai's bed.

Law was one of the few slaves allowed free run of the ship because he belonged to the captain. Most others in the shichibukai's service were laborers, serving below decks to keep the ship moving when there was no wind nor currents. The rest tended to the current crop of slaves, which were simply called ' _cargo'_. Doflamingo's crew procured them from settlements, fellow pirate crews, or simply those captured by dumb luck - much in the same way Law had fallen into the captain's service.

Providing the Tenryuubito - and anyone else who cared to pay the price - with human resources was a lucrative trade, made even more so with the government sanction Doflamingo had been granted as shichibukai.

"There are no limits to the power of one's devil's fruit," Doflamingo had said near the start of Law's education. "The only limitations lie with the user, with his control and creativity."

Doflamingo was _very_ creative in getting results he wanted.

Law was remade to his master's designs, and he let Doflamingo assume as much as he wanted. An important part of this re-education was the partitioning of himself, learning how to keep the innermost pieces of himself whole and promise of escape and freedom was never far from Law's thoughts. He hated to acknowledge how his control over the Ope Ope no Mi had blossomed under his master's tutelage, but he never demonstrated the true extents of his power. That belonged to him alone, and Law knew the deceit was critical if he were to ever escape.

The true nature of Law's servitude under Doflamingo was left ambiguous to the others, humiliation being an effective means for control. Law dreaded the truth of his position being made publicly known. Still, much could be inferred by the casual hunger the shichibukai displayed for him, and rumors spread. Law was used to his peers snickering behind his back, mocking him lewdly for what they thought he'd done. They were often more accurate than they knew.

Of all Doflamingo's crewmen, Law was hated most by the boys his own age. Law remained firmly below them in the hierarchy even though he was favored in particular by the captain. Doflamingo promised him a place in his fleet and his freedom if Law were able to impress him with his abilities. It was likely empty, but Law clung to the thought desperately because he had little else to hope for. The favoritism only made him more detestable in the eyes of the young proteges hoping to be granted their own ship in Doflamingo's fleet one day. Law made a convenient outlet for their frustration.

Because of his medical knowledge, Law was also responsible for patching up any members of Doflamingo's crew when it was necessary. He was in the storeroom gathering iodine and sutures to sew up one of the cargo handlers who'd been slashed by a slave with a piece of broken glass when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise in alarm. He was not alone.

Law turned slowly to see three figures blocking the doorway. Law could recognize Bellamy easily, being broad and thick as an adult, even though they were the same age. And if it was Bellamy, Law was certain he'd come with his hangers-on, Sarquiss and Toloy. They'd had run-ins before but Law was surprised at their audacity to corner him like they were. They must have followed him. He should've paid closer attention.

"Can I help you with something?" Law didn't let his voice betray anything. "Since this is the apprentices' supply room, I know you must be lost. Actual skills are required to use anything from here."

Bellamy sneered, "You playing doctor today, Law?"

"Yes, in fact. I have a patient upstairs." Law gathered his supplies, slipping a pair of scissors in amongst his other items. It was naive to imagine he could get out of this situation without a scuffle. "So if you would excuse me - "

Bellamy grabbed his arm when Law tried to pass. His grip was meant to bruise. "You ain't excused. Not even close."

"Then what do you want? I have a patient waiting."

"I wanna know what's so special about you."

"I'm afraid I don't understand. There isn't anything 'special' about me."

"Oh yeah? Then why's the cap got it so bad for you?" Bellamy backed Law further into the room; over his shoulder, Law saw the door close. "Why's he let a slave run around with his betters, hmm?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. The captain has unusual tastes."

Bellamy licked his mouth, "Think maybe I'll try a taste myself, what d'you say about that?"

Law smiled without sincerity. He hated using Doflamingo's name to defend himself but it was his best option at the moment. "I don't think the captain would like that at all."

Actually, if Law were honest, Doflamingo probably would. He'd probably get a kick out of Law being passed around - he'd done it himself, once: sharing Law with one of his shichibukai partners who took a fancy to him. Law got to entertain the man for two nights, and if there was anything more miserable than being owned, it was being traded like an object for others to try out and admire. He'd learned through that experience just how disposable Doflamingo truly thought him to be.

Belonging to the captain was usually enough to keep thugs like Bellamy at arm's length, but Doflamingo would likely find it terribly amusing to learn of their current _interest_ in Law. A new weapon to threaten Law with whenever he forgot his place or disobeyed.

Law could feel his palms sweat. He serviced the captain because he had to, and Doflamingo would use his powers to make him if he didn't. But he had no intention of letting Bellamy or any of his cronies do as they pleased, not without a fight. "Now let me pass. Or I will force my way."

"You'll force your way," Bellamy repeated, snickering. "Y'know, I almost want to see you try." Law braced himself to use his ability - it was the one advantage he had over them, even if Bellamy was a user himself - but the larger boy's fist whipped out before Law was able to and clipped him in the side of the head.

It wasn't enough to knock Law off his feet, but he did stagger, unbalanced, and Bellamy spun him around to bounce Law's face against the wall. He discarded the supplies he'd been carrying but kept the scissors. As soon as Bellamy released him, Law dropped to a crouch and _ran_ , darting for the door and slashing Sarquiss's hand when he tried to catch him.

Law almost made it, his slighter form advantageous in the confined space and panic giving him speed - but that was before the iodine bottle he'd dropped smashed into the back of his head, felling Law like a rock. He heard it shatter, distantly, the sharp smell filling the room. His eyes wouldn't focus.

"Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" Someone said, but their voice sounded like it was coming from underwater. Law tried to rise and his head throbbed dangerously, almost causing him to black out.

"Guess he was telling the truth - not so special after all."

Bellamy gave that revolting cackle of a laugh, "That part's just coming up."

Then their hands were on him, dragging Law back and flipping him on his back. The room swam nauseatingly but Law blinked the blurriness from his eyes, refusing to concede the fight so easily.

He kicked out blindly and connected with something hard, which turned out to be Bellamy's knee. His efforts were rewarded with a sharp blow to the kidneys that left Law gagging, clawing at Sarquiss as his arms were pinned above his head. _Shit_ , he hissed - he needed his hands if he had any chance of taking them out with his fruit ability. That blow to his head was doing its work; he could barely command his powers to begin with. He was going to need his hands for control if he could use it at all.

"This just wouldn't be any fun without a little fight, would it?" Bellamy sat on one of Law's thrashing legs, pushing his shirt up while yanking his pants to his knees. Law felt the buttons rip and a sharp knife of panic sank into his guts, driving all the air from his body. He must've screamed because a sweaty palm covered his mouth to quiet him; Law snapped at the fingers and tasted blood.

"Ow, fuck! He bites!"

"I don't care how you do it, just shut him up!"

Law was punched in the stomach, knocking his wind out. He tried to curl protectively only to be jerked back while a rag was stuffed into his mouth. It was large enough that he couldn't spit it out, hardly able to breathe around it.

"Too bad," Bellamy said, returning to his task at hand. "I'd've loved to try out your mouth too, Trafalgar. But who knows? Maybe you'll get into this once we're started." He grasped Law's face, smile leering in the dim light. "Is that how it's like with you and the captain?" He nodded to Sarquiss. "Turn him over."

Law jerked wildly as hands groped down his body, manipulating him into the position Bellamy wanted. He braced himself against the floor to buck out of their hold, stiffening as a calloused finger probed at his entrance. Oh god, _oh god,_ he realized _: they had no idea what they were doing_ and they were going to do this _dry_ , and Law would be torn open and left bleeding -

"I never actually fucked a guy." Bellamy's breath was hot against the nape of Law's neck. Law let his fingernails sink into the wood floor, fear making his stomach lurch. "But you whores can't be too different, right?"

The door creaked and all of them froze, including Law with his face mashed against the floor. This was going to look bad to just about anyone. It wasn't like any of Doflamingo's crewmen would put a stop to things - they were more likely to join in, and a part inside Law withered in despair. _Not more of them...!_

"What is going on here." It was less of a question than a statement, the disbelief evident in the voice that Law did not recognize.

"Mind your own goddamn business, Penguin," Bellamy snarled like a territorial dog. "Butt the fuck out of this, or I swear - "

Bellamy didn't finish his threat as the new boy practically ignored him, striding into the room to pick through the supplies. Law couldn't see who it was but knew the name; Penguin was the cartographer's apprentice. He'd been taken on less than two months prior and they'd never crossed paths. This was a fine way to have a first meeting, Law though, and almost giggled hysterically.

Law renewed his efforts to get free, only to be rewarded with a knee between his shoulder blades. It kept him glued to the floor, but Bellamy and his friends didn't make any further advances - they were waiting until the interloper retreated.

"You know, I didn't come here to crash your party," Penguin said, sounding bored. "But I have to admit, it's really not my style. So why don't you let him go and I won't go get the captain?"

 _Oh god, not that_ , Law moaned internally. He was beginning to hyperventilate. Doflamingo would probably punish Law at the very least for being unable to defend himself.

"Why don't you take off and we won't cut your throat?" Sarquiss returned. "Or maybe you can join him, how's that sound? It'd be two-for-one!"

"Sure, do it. I'm on an errand for Mira-sensei," Penguin challenged. Law knew that name and the reputation that Penguin implied; she was Doflamingo's chief navigator and not to be trifled with. "You know how she just _hates_ being made to wait. Likely to come down here to see what's taking me so long." Penguin approached them with a rustle of parchment. "So let him up. I'm taking that one with me."

"No," Bellamy spat. "Get out and mind your own fucking business!"

"He is my business. And unless you think you can all fuck him before I come back with Mira, you'd better let him go."

There was a long, tense moment where Law was certain a fierce staring contest was being waged. He tried to control his breathing; a thin trembling had started up in his muscles and he didn't want any of them to see how badly he was shaking. Why was Penguin even doing this? Likely to gain favor from Doflamingo; saving his prize from becoming tarnished. It was a nice thought, which left Law as just another object to be traded from one boy to the other in the hopes that they could gain something from him.

It seemed to be forever before the hold on him eased, but that was all Law needed to scramble away from them. An arm grabbed his shoulder and Law almost tore it off before he realized it belonged to Penguin. "C'mon."

Law yanked the gag out of his mouth and pulled his clothes back into place with shaking hands. He glared at the three who'd attacked him before following Penguin and leaving them behind; they'd likely try this again, and they'd do it in a place where they wouldn't possibly be interrupted. But that gave Law time to plan as well, how best to defend himself next time. He felt humiliated at how easily he'd been overpowered. He was supposed to be better than this. He felt the back of his head where a hard, painful lump was rising.

It wasn't until they were on deck in the sunlight that Penguin paused. "Well. That was shitty."

"Why? Why did you do that?" Law felt suddenly tired, muscles worn out and aching from adrenalin. He didn't know if he had the energy to play politics, to get the favors Penguin was undoubtedly hoping for in return for his help.

But the other boy only gave him a strange look, "Why _wouldn't_ I? That was messed up."

"You must know who I am - _what_ I am. They were within their rights to treat a slave like that."

"Come _on_." Penguin seemed disbelieving. "I know I haven't been here that long, but you're crazy if you think the captain would be okay with that."

"No, _you_ are the one who clearly doesn't understand this situation!" Law snapped, angry in an instant. He turned on his heel and left, retreating to the relative safety of his infirmary. He'd completely forgotten about the man he'd needed to stitch up, but wasn't about to brave the store room a second time. He made do with the scraps of sutures he had on hand, treating the wound numbly and without speaking, though that did nothing to deter his patient from complaining the entire time.

Law barely heard him. His mind was too focused on what had happened - both on what could've happened and what did. Why had Penguin helped him like that? He treated Law like he had no idea who he was, but Law knew his reputation on board was impossible to escape. Even if Penguin were a relatively new crewman, he couldn't be _that_ ignorant.

He dreaded the future: Doflamingo would be able to tell something was up, Law's body was a palette of evidence. Law knew he couldn't avoid Bellamy forever. He was still half-convinced that Doflamingo would punish him for this; for becoming compromised and for being unable to defend himself. If he was so useless as protecting his body, Bellamy could likely have it. His master had made it clear how little Law was worth to him when he'd been made to entertain Doflamingo's companion. It hadn't happened more than once, but Law knew it was just the beginning.

The goose-egg on his skull throbbed dully, but if that was the most painful reminder Law had of the incident, he knew he was lucky. He also knew it wasn't over yet. Counting himself lucky now was a foolish mistake.

* * *

"What happened?" Doflamingo asked. It was less of a question than a demand, though his voice remained light and amused.

Law knew it was likely too much to hope for that his earlier encounter went unnoticed. He'd earned a fair amount of bruises in the scuffle, many of them beneath his clothing and deeply suspicious in appearance. It wasn't like Law was a stranger to getting cuffed for speaking out of turn; most of Doflamingo's proper crewmates showed little compunction in the casual discipline for slaves that didn't toe the line. It was likely why Bellamy and his cronies had felt bold enough to attack Law in the first place. They were of a higher caste in the ranking of things, and could've excused their behaviour as reminding Law of his place.

"I walked into a door," Law said simply.

"No," Doflamingo said, though a smirk cracked his face. "Try again."

"I fell down some stairs."

"No. Try again." He took Law's jaw in his hand and turned it side to side. "Aggressive stairs."

"I got in the way."

His master nodded once, pleased. "Better. Now, in whose way did you get?"

Law didn't say a thing. A deep fear had rooted itself in his mind, the memory of being traded to one of his master's friends fresh and vivid - the one thought that'd come up screaming when Bellamy and Sarquiss had him pinned to the floor. Doflamingo would send him back to them; _'Just ask me first, next time'_. And if they had been rough with him earlier, it would be even worse; he'd earned as much.

A sharp slap jerked Law from his thoughts. He blinked, surprised; Doflamingo's stare had not wavered in the slightest. "Answer. The question."

To not answer would be to inflict Doflamingo's wrath, which was far worse, in Law's mind. "Bellamy. And Sarquiss. And Toloy."

"Hmm." Doflamingo tipped his head to the side, looking genuinely perplexed. "And how did you...'get in their way'? Mouthing off, like you always do?"

"I didn't do anything."

His master laughed, "That I definitely don't believe! But not a lie, is it?" He was seated on his bed, pink overcoat discarded while he questioned Law. Even though Law had begun his growth spurt - which made his bones ache, leaving him sore and ungainly - he was still dwarfed by the other man. Doflamingo tipped Law's chin up, and their eyes met as he removed his sunglasses. "Do you know why they hate you so much?"

Law kept his mouth shut. He knew they were jealous. What he didn't know was why.

"Because you're very dear to me. And they envy that." Doflamingo smiled and Law made no expression at all, not even flinching when Doflamingo continued: "Take your clothes off."

He'd been dreading that command, because once he was naked, Doflamingo would definitely see...all of the bruises that'd been left behind, on his stomach and the insides of his thighs. On his hips.

His master made a low snarl once the last of his clothing was removed, snatching Law's head by his hair and pulling it back, "You fucking call this getting in the way?"

"Yes," Law choked, stumbling. He kept his face a neutral, stoney mask. "They wanted to see how good I was."

"And did they _see_?"

"No, they weren't - weren't able to finish."

Doflamingo stopped abruptly, tilting his head to the side. "What do you mean by that?"

"Someone made them stop." Law wasn't sure what to make of Penguin's motives, but if at all possible, he would've preferred to keep the other boy out of trouble. He felt a debt keenly, and didn't like it.

"Who?"

"The cartographer's apprentice. I don't know his name, he just goes by Penguin."

"What was he doing there? Getting cold feet in the middle of it?"

"No, he was - he was fetching parchment. It happened in the storeroom. I needed sutures, and that's where they found me." Law swallowed loudly. He stiffened, feeling Doflamingo's fingers slide into the cleft of his ass, against the entrance of his body as if searching for proof.

"But they didn't get far enough, did they?" Doflamingo murmured, almost to himself. Law likely would've been a bloody, raw mess if they had. Satisfied, the captain removed his hand to stroke softly over Law's flank. "They were interrupted. You fought them, didn't you?"

Law nodded, saying nothing.

"Good boy. And you didn't tell me about this first thing _why_?"

"Because - " A painful knot roped itself tightly inside his chest; this would be when Doflamingo laughed the whole affair off and sent him to entertain the other boys until they got tired of him. "Because I knew you'd send me back to them. So they could finish what they started."

He was half-right: Doflamingo _did_ laugh, a slow, disbelieving chuckle that Law had never heard before. When he caught his master's eyes, they seemed surprised. "You really do think very little of me, don't you? To think I'd share you with such _filth_?"

Law shrugged, casually as possible, and tried not to let his teeth chatter. "You shared me with your friend."

"That's different, you idiot." The insult was said almost as an endearment and Law felt very confused. But then Doflamingo was gathering him up, so suddenly that Law gave a muffled squeak of surprise as he was pressed to his master's chest. Doflamingo's hand made a pass down Law's body, from his shoulders to the backs of his legs. "We'll see that those ones are dealt with. They will never touch you again, nor will anyone else on this ship. Not like that." He twisted, laying Law out before him. "You are mine alone. And I may share you, but only with those of my choosing. So cease your trembling, my little bird."

Maybe he really was sincere; it was difficult to anticipate what his master would do when Law was at once prized like a priceless possession, and at the same time, traded to others on a casual whim. Law wondered if Doflamingo was apologizing, because he did nothing beyond the superficial that evening, kissing each bruise that he found and licking over the wounds. Law tried not to move at all, which was challenging when the man's head ducked between his legs to mouth over the purple-blue marks on the tender insides of his thighs.

He had Law turn over, and applied the same treatment down his back. Law braced himself for more, but Doflamingo chose only to rut up against him, the heat of his cock against Law's ass but not breaching him. Apparently, the captain did care, insofar as to allow guilt to deter him from going further. As happened frequently, Law had to bite his tongue to keep from making any sound at all, reciting the Latin names for muscle groups to distract himself. He knotted his hands in the bed coverings until it was all over, with Doflamingo left gasping wetly against the nape of Law's neck.

Law was rolled onto his back, warm hands traveling wetly up his stomach and chest. It took him a moment to realize his master was marking him with come, like a fucking animal. Revulsion clawed in Law's chest and he could feel his gorge rise; fortunately, it was only interpreted as pleasure as he gasped, fighting to keep his stomach under control.

Doflamingo smiled above him, fondly. "You are so very dear to me." He continued to paint over Law's skin with his own leavings. "It only makes sense to mark you as such. So other fools don't feel so welcome to take what is mine."

Later, as he neared sleep, Law jerked back to full awareness at a knock at the door. He was curled up on his side beneath a blanket, facing away and felt his master rise from the opposite side of the bed. Law was instantly at full alert. Of course: Doflamingo wouldn't send him to entertain the others; no, he would summon them here, and watch while they had their fun.

Panic ripped at Law's muscle fibers but he did not move, even as the door was opened.

"You sent for me, sir." The voice was unfamiliar until Law was able to place it -

"Penguin, isn't it? The chart-maker's apprentice. Come here."

The door shut; Law remained still as a statue, listening.

Doflamingo continued, "You did me a great service earlier today."

"I beg your pardon?"

The bed dipped as Doflamingo sat upon it. "Trafalgar tells me you helped him fight off some trash that were threatening him. So, I want to thank you for that."

"It was nothing, sir."

"It certainly was something. And I am grateful that you were there for him. I want to repay the debt I owe you because of it."

Penguin cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable. "I was only doing what was right."

"Which ought to be rewarded. You saved something very precious to me earlier, and it only stands to reason that you deserve the spoils that those others were after."

Law felt his breathing cease, and wondered if Doflamingo knew he was awake to hear this. Of course he likely knew - that was the entire point. Law wasn't to be taken by others without his master's knowledge, but he was just as tradable and disposable if Doflamingo granted his blessing. A fitting punishment for being stupid enough to become compromised in the first place. Honestly, Law should have seen it coming.

He heard Penguin shift on his feet. "It's not that I'm not grateful for the offer," he began, voice uncertain.

"But?"

More shuffling, a long pause. "It's just...I like girls."

"He's pretty as a girl, wouldn't you say?"

 _Oh, what will you do?_ Law wanted to ask. _Refuse the captain's offer and risk offense, or take what you don't even want._

Either way, Law was just a piece of meat to be traded.

"Yeah, but." Penguin fumbled for the correct words. "Just not the same, I guess - "

Doflamingo interrupted him with a sharp snap of his fingers, "Then girls it is. The next time we take on cargo, you can have first pick of them, hmm? How does that sound?"

"That sounds - that sounds great, actually." Relief was evident in the boy's voice. Naturally, he wouldn't accept what he didn't want, but if offered his chosen reward, Penguin would take it. He really wasn't so different from the rest of them.

Law almost felt relieved.

He did not move throughout the rest of the conversation - which was derivative - and concentrated instead on his memorization of the bone structure of the inner wrist. He had committed every minor component to memory, and tracing over them repeatedly was as soothing as counting sheep.

* * *

It was two weeks following that they took on new cargo. Doflamingo arranged to have Law's hands inked while they were in port, and though he remained perfectly still throughout the procedure, Law could feel the pitch-black hatred eating a hole in his chest with every pin-prick.

The marks seemed to take everything that had transpired in the last two weeks and make them permanent. A constant reminder every time Law caught his hand out of the corner of his eye. Maybe it would've been better if Doflamingo had never found out, if Penguin had never gotten in the way. But that would've meant giving Bellamy what he'd wanted, and Law found that to be an even worse bitter pill to swallow.

The boys who'd attacked him had been publicly punished, whipped in front of the entire crew to send a message of what would happen if Doflamingo's personal property were tampered with. Law got to live with the additional shame of being a snitch who couldn't fight his own battles and instead ran to the captain for protection. The truth of the situation didn't matter; it wasn't like anyone would believe otherwise if Law told them.

Once back aboard ship, Law found Penguin copying a map from an ancient tome and annotating it with neatly-printed letters. He'd heard the men talking, how Penguin had gotten first pick of the new cargo; their jealousy was obvious, even if Penguin's pick had only been for the night. Law had a sense of gleeful anticipation just waiting to hear what the boy had done with the slave he'd been given.

Law wanted all those feelings of lingering goodwill ripped to shreds. They were dangerous if left in place. That sort of thinking would lower one's guard, and Law could hardly afford for that to happen. He wanted Penguin to absolutely _ruin_ any respect Law had for him.

Law kept his tone casual, as if they were talking about the weather. "Did you get to pick your girl yet?"

"Yes." The boy didn't even look up from his work. Irritating.

"And did you fuck her?"

"No."

Law felt a mean, pleased smile curve the side of his mouth. "Couldn't figure out where to put it?"

" _No_. I'm not an idiot." He gave Law a black scowl. "It's just not a lot of fun for me if she cries the whole time."

"That never stopped the captain."

"Well, I ain't the captain."

It was absolutely infuriating. "What are you, some bleeding heart? Just slap her next time and take what you want."

"There ain't gonna be a next time. Didn't even really want to do it _this_ time. Not like I had much say in the matter, did I?"

Law didn't know why the brat's attitude bothered him so much, but he could feel hot anger building, tightening his shoulder blades. The pain of getting those loathsome marks burned into his skin had already left him brittle and snappish, and Law let it all spill out of him at once. Penguin made a fairly convenient target. "What is your fucking problem, anyway? What did you even do with her then?"

Penguin seemed equally annoyed. "We just sat in a room and she cried a lot! And then we both fell asleep, happy?"

No, Law was not _happy_. He was expecting Penguin to gloat over his conquest the way the rest of the men on their ship did. If he couldn't have that, he'd make Penguin embarrassed: shy and insecure over his first woman, and now that wasn't even working either. "Why can't you just behave like you're supposed to?"

Penguin looked up from his work, eyebrows lifted so far that they disappeared into his dark, shaggy hair. "Excuse me? And how's that, exactly?"

"You're on this crew, aren't you? Try to fucking act like it, or you're going to end up with a knife in your back before you know it."

"Maybe you oughta worry about yourself. You don't seem to fit in much around here either."

"Like you even know what you're talking about," Law spat. They were _nothing_ alike. Here he was with fresh humiliation stamped on either hand while Penguin got first pick of their trade stock, and the boy wasn't even ashamed to admit that he'd done nothing with the slave he'd been given. The rational part of Law's mind recognized, abruptly, that he was likely so enraged precisely because he'd never developed any methods of deflecting kindness. It made a dull little hurt start up in his chest, "You know, I really can't stand you noble, idealistic types - "

"And you're too goddamn young to be a cynical as you are. Maybe the rest of the world ain't as horrible as you like to imagine, ever think of that?"

"No. I don't think. Because I'm not a fucking naive fool like you!" And with that, Law turned on his heel and stomped out of the room, incensed in a way that he hadn't been for quite a long time. And here he thought he'd become so adept at controlling his emotions.

* * *

Law wished he could go back to ignoring the other boy, but Penguin seemed determined to upset his balance. Law sat reading during his meal in the mess hall, only to be interrupted when Penguin sat across from him. Law frowned, "Excuse me, do you mind?"

Penguin shrugged, "No, not really."

"I am already occupied. Go bother someone else."

"Who said I wanted to talk to you."

"Then find another seat if that's the case."

"I always sit here. You sit somewhere else if you gotta problem with it."

What a lie; like hell Penguin always sat where he was. He typically sat with his mentor, or ate in the mapmaker's quarters. But Law didn't challenge him, instead snorting skeptically and concentrating on his book.

Peace, alas, was not to be. "Know what your problem is?" Penguin said, eating loudly.

Law knew he should just pack up and leave, but didn't. "I'm certain that you will inform me."

"You been around so many shitty assholes for so long you don't even know what normal people are like anymore."

" _Caaare~fuull_ ," Law sing-songed. "The captain will cut your tongue out if he hears you talking like that."

"You gonna tell on me, then?"

"Well, I _am_ a snitch now, thanks you to. Along with being a whore, a slave, a butcher, a monster, and whatever else they're saying about me these days."

"You like that though, don't you? When people think you're so scary. Means they leave you alone."

"My, you certainly _do_ have me all figured out, don't you?" Law wanted to be blisteringly annoyed. Penguin's lack of charm was strangely charming in a way that Law didn't like. "Why don't you follow your own amazing insight and piss the fuck off, then?"

Penguin shrugged one shoulder and chewed with his mouth open. What a barbarian; absolutely no manners. Law felt his lip curl with disgust. "You're the only person so far on this ship that I don't completely hate. Believe me, I get why you wouldn't want to spend more time than you'd have to with 'em."

Law narrowed his eyes. He was instinctively suspicious of anyone who volunteered to be friendly with him. "How the hell did you get on this ship in the first place?"

"Believe it or not, but apprenticing on the crew of one of the shichibukai sounded like a pretty sweet deal when I first joined in."

"You should've done more research."

"Well, I know that _now_ ," Penguin muttered, rolling his eyes. He eyed the backs of Law's hands. "Guess there's no reason to ask how you got here."

"Yes, it seems that I am singularly lucky to be the focus of much unwanted attention." Law inspected the new marks. The bandages had only been removed that evening and his skin was still puffy and inflamed from the ink.

"How long've you belonged to the captain? You couldn't've been born into it."

"Why do you say that?"

"Not a lot of slaves that can read."

Law couldn't argue with that. He gave a wry smile, "Reading is the least of my talents. Certainly not what I am most valued for."

"And what would that be?"

"I'm sure you've heard rumors."

"So give me the full story."

"You are aggravatingly persistent, did you know that?" Law scowled. Persistent, and absolutely lacking in diplomacy. Even so, Law chose his words carefully, "I am...skilled, shall we say, in extracting information. And repairing damage, not always that which is inflicted by my own hands. I am very good at inflicting pain." He folded his hands on the tabletop. "And I always swallow, although the captain is typically the only one to admire that ability. Does that answer your question?"

Penguin didn't say anything for almost a minute. Maybe he was shocked, but he didn't look it. He'd likely heard enough from his crewmates to not find the truth too surprising. Finally, he said, "Answers why you're so fucked up and pissed off all the time."

"No, I'm afraid that it is simply your personality which does not agree with me."

The other boy laughed, "You always got a smart remark for everything, don't you?"

"Words may be as cutting as a knife, and are often the only weapons I am allowed," Law conceded. "For better or worse."

"Definitely for better."

"You shouldn't even be speaking to me. Who knows what people will think?"

"Will talking to me get you in trouble?"

"Oh, what touching concern. Pity it's for the wrong person," Law sneered mockingly.

Penguin's expression remained guileless and stubborn, " _Will_ you?"

Law pressed his lips together in irritation. Why couldn't some people just take a fucking hint? "No."

Penguin shrugged like it was the most minor thing in the world, "Then fuck 'em."

Law laughed despite himself and almost immediately felt an unwelcome rise of panic inside of him. He couldn't be doing this. He knew how it looked, all the rumors that would spread, even if he didn't care about them. He suddenly realized that he wasn't the only one he was worried about in this situation. Oh dear, that was _very_ bad. "Look," he said, mouth dry. "Look, I can see what you're doing here. And it's sweet, really. But you need to stop."

"Why? You're not half-bad company once you get past how damn prickly you are."

"Because being friends isn't something I can afford!" Law snapped. "And besides, it will be trouble for you. I seem to attract it."

Penguin gave him a long stare, as if evaluating whether or not Law were serious. "Now that's gotta be the saddest fucking thing I ever heard."

Law shrugged and said nothing.

Penguin leaned forward, voice low and serious. "Maybe you can't afford any friends, but you sure as hell can't afford any more enemies."

"I know what to do with enemies. Enemies are easy."

"And that's the second saddest thing I ever heard."

"I am the product of my experiences."

"So try some new experiences."

"I really would rather not. I haven't had particularly good luck with the unknown thus far in life," Law replied. He closed his book and gathered his dishes; the conversation was over. "Now, good night. Thank you once again for what you have done for me. But I really would prefer it if you would leave me alone in the future."

He ducked out of the mess hall and holed up in one of his hidden spaces, where no one else would find him. Law remained there, reading. A strange paranoia crept into his mind as if he expected to be interrupted by some optimistic fool demanding to be _friends_. He mentally spat the word as if he could smear it across the wooden deck until it disappeared.

Companions, nakama; they were all bad words. The attachments people formed were only debts taken up voluntarily. In the end, you were left even poorer than you'd started out. They could be used against you. _So never allow room in your heart for beggars, little bird_ ; it was what Doflamingo would say. The only nakama Law had known thus far were such in name only; anyone on the shichibukai's crew would slit their companion's throat if it served their needs. Survival of the fittest was a concept Doflamingo was quite committed to.

It was the way Law had lived his life for the past two years, and if it earned him nothing but enemies, that was fine. Enemies were simple to deal with. Maybe Penguin would serve as a needed educator in how to deal with the invasively kind-hearted, since Law was clearly ill equipped at how best to deflect him.

Penguin didn't bother him that evening, but he did sit across from Law at every meal, and continued to do so regardless of when or where Law chose to eat. His persistence was annoying. Often they did not speak.

It took a long time for Law to tolerate the other boy's company, and he was very worried when he began to look forward to it.

* * *

Penguin once asked him, "You hate it so much here, have you ever just tried to disappear?"

Law tried to disappear from the world every day. But he knew what his friend meant. Still, it was dangerous to even speak of such things, and Law gave him a cautionary gesture, lowering his voice to a whisper. "I did. I have tried, twice." He smiled ruefully. "My attempts ended poorly."

Penguin leaned in, "What did he do to you?"

"I am typically the one responsible for interrogations. But my master taught me everything there is, and he is endlessly more creative than I am." Law recalled being hung from the ceiling, being used until he bled, and all of it going on for days until he'd lost count.

Doflamingo had identified a visceral fear in Law, that he should not just be a slave and used as one, but shared amongst many, the way slaves often were. And he used that fear like a bludgeon: promising to throw Law to his crew, to service them all until each was satisfied. With the shichibukai's devil's fruit ability, it was possible. Law would be as pleasing and disposable a whore as any man could want.

The punishment had been threatened the last time Law attempted escape, and it had left an impression. Law hated being slave to one man, let alone many. Doflamingo typically did not have to resort to robbing Law of his will in order to overpower him, but the implication remained. It was a distinct possibility if Law did not behave himself.

Though he knew Penguin would never exploit his fears, Law did not share them. He did not appreciate the stirrings of sympathy he detected in the other boy at times. Law was not apt to encourage them. "He ensured that I would not attempt escape again. I thought he would kill me the last time I tried. He has promised me worse than death if I take that chance again."

"I think I was on board that last time, I'd just joined. A lot of the men were talking." Penguin shrugged, scratching his head in thought. "There was a betting pool for how long you'd last."

Law laughed, he couldn't help it. "Why do you bring it up?"

"Just wonderin'. I figured you must've tried to get away."

"You do not know what he can do. I didn't, until I tried to escape."

"What d'you mean by that?"

"He can..." Law let his voice trail off. It was difficult to describe, as were any devil's fruit abilities. The beginning and ending of such things were impossible to pinpoint. "He will own you more than you can imagine. He can take control of every part of you." Law sucked a breath into his lungs; it felt stagnant. "You would not believe what he can make you do unless you'd seen it. Felt it."

Law remembered that conversation for a very long time. He'd failed in the past because he'd had no one's assistance. It was difficult to make it far when no one could be trusted not to return him to his master. Doflamingo held enough sway as one of the Seven Warlords that he could mobilize even the Marines to keep a lookout for him should Law escape, which had happened in the past.

But with Penguin, Law was no longer alone. And his friend had abilities that Law did not, particularly where escape was concerned. It was not until they'd known each other for many months that Law broached the subject: "The captain will be gone for exactly eight days."

"I beg pardon?" Penguin was bent over a table of maps, as he always was. Law liked that. He was typically the only person he knew who enjoyed learning simply for the sake of it.

Law took a step closer, so that his voice could be lowered, even though they were alone. "You asked me once if I had attempted an escape. I dared not do so again. But then I met you."

"Aw, what a charmer. Bet you say that to all the boys."

"Please, _do_ take me seriously."

"I am serious."

"I have a plan," Law began. "To get us out of here. But it requires both of us to work."

"I'm listening."

"In the past, my attempts were unsuccessful for two reasons. I did not know what I was doing, and I am a slave." Law sighed, feeling weary already. "I still do not know precisely what I am doing. But you do. You have your maps, and you know how to read them." He let the implication sink in. Maps were forbidden to him. Law was often able to catch a glimpse of what his master was working on, filing the information away, but nothing usually came of it. A weakness in Law's education he'd been unable to strengthen until now. "You would know how to escape and hide without being found. You can read this territory; I cannot. I need you."

Penguin tapped his pencil against his lips, clearly thinking. "The cap's gonna be gone for a few days - how long from now will that happen?"

"Exactly one week."

"Well shit, asshole. That doesn't give me much time to prepare, now does it?"

"I only recently resolved to attempt escape," Law said, and couldn't help the smile that pulled his mouth at Penguin's willingness to accompany him. "I knew I would need you."

"I'd probably track you down just to kick your ass if you'd left me behind."

Penguin was very plain in appearance, and not someone Law would ever have noticed if the boy hadn't made his presence known. That would work to their advantage - they would disappear in plain sight once away from the ship. But even so, Law felt a very strange emotion towards his friend, and could not identify nor place it. He owed something for this favor of companionship, he felt it chewing at his insides.

He had little to bargain with - Law knew from their first meeting that Penguin would not accept his body as payment. The only thing he could resolve was to protect his friend's life, even at the cost of his own. It didn't seem like enough.

When Doflamingo left - it was for a shichibukai summit, Law was able to gather that information at least - he re-dressed Law in the traditional slave collar, a requirement of all fresh cargo to ensure their obedience. If tampered with, an explosive was set to go off, which typically deterred escape. Law did not often wear a collar except for when Doflamingo was away. He'd been made to do so ever since his second escape.

He was trussed up in the slave collar the night before Doflamingo left, and Law's neck was already stiff and protesting by the following morning. "Poor thing," Doflamingo commented, stroking Law's cheek affectionately. "Bear it for the days I'm gone, and we can celebrate its removal together."

Law would do no such thing.

He'd never attempted to remove the collar before - he suspected he could with his devil's fruit ability, but had never tried. He resisted the temptation when tampering could easily end with his head blown off.

And so the evening found Law with a scalpel, ready for his first operation on himself. He watched in the mirror as his devil's fruit power flared to full effect, before slicing through the restraining collar. It fell to his feet like a piece of broken hardware. Surprised, Law tossed it overboard - best to leave as little evidence behind as possible.

He met Penguin below deck. With more freedom about the ship, Penguin had hoarded away food and supplies enough to last them until they reach an island. They'd both dressed warmly and Penguin was sporting a stupid, floppy-eared hat with his name printed on the bill. He also came prepared with a log pose and several maps of their current position and beyond. "You better not be planning on just lowering a dingy off the main deck."

Law shook his head. He'd known Doflamingo's absence would make the crew unruly. In fact, he'd counted on it. _With the cat away, the mice will play._ Law was no mouse and playing was the furthest thing from his mind. With most of the crew drunk, they were less likely to be noticed escaping. It would likely be even longer before anyone noticed they were gone, and with his own power and Penguin's knowledge of the waters they would be far away indeed.

"My master believes my powers stopped growing two years ago," Law said. "He was disappointed and let me know of it, but I hid what I'm capable of for just this reason. It was not easy."

"Don't call him that, huh?"

Law was caught off guard. "What do you mean?"

"Won't be owned by anyone after tonight, will you?"

It made Law smile, even though he knew better than to celebrate prematurely.

"I've never seen your ability," Penguin remarked.

"I try not to show off. Don't need more attention than I've already got." There were spare shore boats stored in the belly of the ship, useless to most but not to Law. He intended to use them, and built a room with his Ope Ope no Mi that encompassed an exterior wall. It was easy to cut an escape hatch and he heard Penguin gasp beside him when he did. "That should do for us," Law said, but wasn't finished. With his room remaining, he cut several long slivers through the floor of the ship, just enough for it to take on water at a gradual rate. "And that should do for the rest of them. It will be hours before the ship starts to sink appreciably."

"Can't have them following, after all."

"Precisely." Law didn't bother to suppress a vindictive smile. "I'd rather put as much distance between us as possible."

They managed to shove a dusty, unused dingy out onto the water. The party on deck was visible once their boat was clear and Law almost wanted to wait around to watch the chaos that would unfold once Doflamingo's flagship began to founder. This was not the revenge he wanted - it was too slow and gentle, a quiet murder. When Law was ready, he would take his true revenge, and Doflamingo would be there to see himself ruined.

Law knew it was too soon for such thoughts, their escape barely even begun. He drew a warm coat around himself, watching the ship that had been his prison for three years recede into the darkness.

Penguin flopped back in the dingy, tilting his ridiculous hat over his eyes. "Where to after this, cap?"

"Don't call me that." Law wasn't sure he wanted to be a captain, after how he'd seen Doflamingo wield that title. Though, it was attractive - to do everything his master had, just opposite and _better_ , to claim what Doflamingo had envisioned for him on his own terms. A good revenge. A revenge built upon a life worth living, the way Law wanted it to be now that he had the freedom to choose his path.

"I guess," Law started. A feeling of profound nervous excitement leapt in his chest, the same kind as he'd felt as a child, setting out from the Institute to explore the world. "I guess we ought to find One Piece, shouldn't we? Before worse sorts get their hands on it."

"Sounds like a fine plan to me." Penguin nodded, a broad grin visible through the moonlight.

Law felt the happiness all the way to the tips of his fingers and let himself smile as well, not bothering to conceal it for the first time in ages.


	9. 9

"Eustass..."

Law was calling him. Kid frowned, bracing for the headache he knew he would likely still have - no amount of Law's voodoo potion was going to erase an entire bottle of rum's injury _that_ easily. But it never came, the only thing he felt was the light brush of Law's hands over his forehead and cheeks, coaxing him awake. "Mmmph."

"Wake up." Law's weight settled over his waist and he was - he was really naked. That woke Kid up but quick, blinking in the darkness. He must've slept the day away.

"Wha's goin' on," Kid mumbled, fumbling blindly over Law's skin and yup, he really was totally naked. This was a nice treat to find first thing in the morning. Evening. Whatever the hell time it was, really.

"I need you to wake up," Law said, kissing the corner of Kid's mouth with the lightest brush of tongue.

Kid moved into the touch greedily. "'M awake." But something didn't feel right, almost like the pull of sleep hovered just behind him, threatening to drag Kid back into it. Law's hands on him were cool and it made Kid notice just how hot he was, feverish; maybe he was coming down with something. It would explain the drowsiness he couldn't seem to shake.

"Eustass."

 _I'm right here,_ Kid wanted to say but couldn't make the effort to form words. His hand skirted up Law's bare thigh to the angle of his hip, easing Law back to where he wanted him most. He ground his cock up against the fullness of Law's ass, almost groaning.

"Eustass," Law said again, voice loud with his mouth close to Kid's ear. There was a sudden, harsh pinch and Kid realized he'd been bitten. If that was how Law wanted to do things, _fine_. With what seemed to take more effort than necessary, Kid rolled them, pinning Law's hands above his head.

" _Eustass_!" And oh boy, did Law's voice sound nice like that, all breathless with a little slip of panic to it. Like he was riding that edge between excitement and fear, the _best_ kind of loss of control. Kid felt sweat beading up between his shoulder blades; fever then, definitely.

The kind that'd cook his brain and wreck his heart, but he didn't care, couldn't manage _to_ care, not when he had Law all around him, when he was so close to getting _inside_ him -

"Kid!" Killer shouted. And _oh just great_ , here he was to ruin Kid's fun, like always, except - a cautionary flare lit in Kid's mind - wait. What was Killer even _doing_ in the same room as - "Kid, wake the _fuck_ up!"

" _Eustass_! Wake up!" Law shouted, and then slapped him, but it was too late - Kid's eyes were open, though he wasn't quite _awake_ , and he blinked dully.

"Hi," Kid said. Law looked as good as he'd been dreaming of; Kid's erection didn't flag in the slightest, which was annoying because he had the sneaking suspicion that they weren't going to be able to do anything about that for a while. At least not with Killer in the same room. Kid blinked again, which seemed to require a lot of effort, and appraised the situation. "Are we in the bathroom?" He appeared to be leaning against the tub. Someone had put pants on him.

"About fucking time!" Killer snarled. His back was braced against the door, dampened towels piled at the crack beneath it.

Kid noticed something else. "Is something burning?"

"Don't worry about that right now." Law began piling things into Kid's arms: clothes, weapons, goggles, it seemed to all be there. "Just concentrate on putting your boots on."

"Boots," Kid repeated. His tongue felt thick in his mouth, a funny chemical aftertaste sticking to it and a whole lotta everything seemed to pop into his mind all at once. "Wait a goddamn minute, you fucking poisoned me, you piece of shit!"

Law dodged his clumsy attempt to snag him. "We can talk about that later, just get dressed."

"I think we should talk about it _right now_ ," Killer added from beside the door.

"Oh, for the last time, I did not poison _or_ drug him, or anything else of the sort," Law snapped, sounding exasperated. Kid felt as though he'd missed out on most of this conversation. "Honestly, why would I?"

"Why _wouldn't_ you?"

"If I wanted him dead, he certainly would be! I may be many things but I am not sloppy."

"Quit trying to cover the fact that you fucked up, and now you're caught, and you're gonna burn just like this goddamn building. Right to the _ground_ \- "

"And this is exactly why I would not be stupid enough to poison him and then stay with the body! It would be much easier just to put a knife in his heart, wouldn't you agree?"

"Just 'cause you're too much of a damn coward not to do that ain't no excuse - "

"Hey," Kid interrupted, lacing up his boots. It required a surprising degree of attention. "Quit talking about me like I ain't here, you assholes." There was a loud crash behind the door, and the building practically groaned, timbers yawning as something collapsed in the room beyond. "What the hell was that?"

"It's nothing. The inn is simply on fire." Law knelt beside him, tilting Kid's face up to peer into his eyes. He peeled back an eyelid, inspecting. "How are you feeling?"

Despite what he'd gleaned from Killer's half of the conversation - and his own experiences - Kid found it hard not to trust Law's attentive hands on him. "A little zoned out."

"To be expected," Law replied, almost absent-mindedly. "You've been given a rather serious tranquilizer."

"That seems about right." God, it was getting hot in this room. So that hadn't all been a figment of his dream, his brain must've just incorporated the heat into his fantasy. It wasn't an unbelievable stretch; it certainly hadn't been enough to rouse Kid from whatever drug-induced haze he'd been stuck under. "And I'm starting to recall you being the one to give me that, if memory serves."

"Not you as well," Law hissed with annoyance. For some reason - and it wasn't just because Kid knew he was dangerously soft where Law was concerned - it was impossible not to believe the other man. There was something genuine and guileless in Law's eyes, and for a person who hid behind lies more often than not, that was significant.

The room was filling up with smoke, and Law crossed to the window but Killer snapped at him, "Don't even think of opening that! It'll draw the fire right to us. And you," he pointed a demanding finger at Kid. "Get dressed now, before we cook alive!"

Kid wasn't really sure if he liked Killer giving him orders with that much authority, so he did as he was told - the faster to get back in charge. He stood and nearly toppled from the headrush. Law steadied him, "I know you must think the worst. But I promise you, it wasn't me. The only thing in that medicine I gave you was an analgesic and a mild sedative."

"See?" Killer asked, tightening his scythe blades onto his arms. "Admitting it's not so hard."

"A _mild_ sedative. It would not have this effect. The potion was tampered with - "

"- wonder who tampered with it - "

"Well, then I also wonder who's attempting to burn us alive! Possibly the same men, you think?"

"What _is_ going on?" Kid muttered. It seemed like a fair question.

"Bounty heads're my guess," Killer grunted. "Ship's under attack. I came straight here when it happened, only to find you dead to the world, curled up with this _snake_ \- "

"Smart plan that was, leading our enemies straight to him," Law snapped in return. Their animosity was almost as blistering as the heat coming from the opposite side of the door. "Did it ever occur to you that someone may have _wanted_ him incapacitated?"

"Yeah, in fact, it did - because you're the one who did it!" Killer turned to Kid, "He was on the comm lines earlier, selling us out! I wouldn't be surprised if we're under attack by Marines or the shichibukai!"

Kid glared at Law. It was hard to ignore Killer's logic, and the truths behind it.

Killer lowered his voice, "He probably traded your life for his freedom. He will do _anything_ to be rid of you. Why can't you see that?"

"Right," Kid muttered, suddenly pissed at both of them. Maybe his brain was just kicking back into gear. Adrenaline had a habit of doing that. "Both of you, shut the fuck up. I'm tired of hearing you bitch like an old married couple, especially when we're stuck in a fucking burning building." He flexed his devil's fruit ability, feeling the metal that was left around them, the nails and screws holding the rapidly decaying building together. There wasn't a whole lot to work with. If he used them, he risked making the building even more unstable, and it was liable to come down under their feet at any moment. His best bet was the metal piping holding the plumbing system together, but even that wouldn't do much. "How the fuck did you two idiots get stuck in the bathroom of all places?"

"There were men at the door. Killer held it while I tried to wake you. "

"Until they set it on _fire_ \- "

"And you couldn't take a few pesky Marines, or whoever the fuck they are?" Kid scoffed, disbelieving.

Killer protested, "There were a lot of them, I did what I could!"

"And I was stuck trying to rouse you from your stupor."

"The stupor you _caused_."

Law sighed heavily, clearly at the limits of his patience. "Why would I be in such a panic to wake him if I had done it intentionally?"

"Maybe because I had a knife to your throat at the time."

Kid held up a hand, annoyed. The last thing he needed was to set the two of them off again. He nodded towards Law, "If you got any more surprises up your sleeve, now's the time."

Law's expression hardened. Maybe he was behind all of this - maybe he wasn't. Kid wasn't about to jump to any conclusions, but it would've been stupid to ignore Killer's words, or his own gut feeling. It was just as stupid to treat Law as innocent; a definite case of guilt until proven otherwise. It was foolish to even give him the benefit of the doubt. At least their situation made teamwork inevitable.

Law held out his hand, "Knife."

Kid handed over the blade he carried, and the room filled with a blue glow. Kid had seen it before, on his ship back when they'd been attacked on open waters by that logia user. Law turned to the window, "You may want to duck."

And he promptly cut the wall in half.

There was a creak, and then the outside wall simply slid off, smoke venting immediately into the cool night air. But just as quick on its heels were the flames, which roared around them and Kid hissed at the heat, enough to blister his skin. They weren't enough to penetrate Law's room, which surrounded them in a safe cocoon as the fire rushed for fresh oxygen.

Killer staggered beside him; the wall of flames was almost physically powerful. The blast only lasted a few moments and when it was over, Kid could see the sharp slice bisecting the building, from their second story room nearly to the ground floor. Law's blue sphere covered the entire area. "Whoa."

Law held Kid's knife out for him. "Thank you."

"Keep it," Kid offered. "Let's get out of here before whoever set that blaze figures out where we are."

Kid leapt down with Killer beside him while Law took a more conservative approach, hopping from piece to remaining piece of what remained of the building. It was a relief to have fresh air. Kid hadn't realized how stuffy and claustrophobic their room had become. His brain was likely still swimming in whatever toxin he'd been drugged with, but the cool night was taking care of that.

The fire began spreading quickly to nearby buildings; Kid wondered at the absence of townspeople battling the fire. It wasn't his concern. "Let's get to the ship. What's the situation there?"

"Not bad," Killer answered as they broke into a brisk run. "Wire had a buncha guys loading up that new refrigeration unit, so we had more men on deck than shore. Still don't know who started this or why."

Kid snorted. It wasn't like he typically went looking for a reason for why people attacked him and his crew. They tended to attract this sort of attention, for better or worse. Kid had never been one to shy away from it, but if what Law said was true, and he'd been deliberately taken down with tranqs, their enemy was more prepared than he was used to. It wasn't like Kid had been having the best day to begin with, hungover as fuck for most of it. At least he felt no worse for wear from that any longer.

They headed straight for the docks, only to round a corner and come face to face with a mob of people armed with honest-to-god torches. "Now that brings back memories," Kid muttered, stumbling to a halt. He hadn't had villagers come after him for a while. "What's jumped up their ass?"

"Pirates," Law said. He looked thoughtful before snapping his fingers, "Did it never seem suspicious to you, how welcoming they were? It almost certainly never happened that way when I was captain. I can't imagine you being used to it either."

"So what're they after? They aren't very threatening bounty hunters."

"Not alone, no. But as a whole, and with you incapacitated - " Law seemed to realize something, covering his mouth in shock. He looked at Kid, eyes wide. "This was planned, Eustass. From the very moment we set foot on this island."

"Now that's a stretch," Killer huffed with skepticism. "Next you'll pretend you never drugged him in the first place."

"You two, don't even start!" Kid stopped their bickering before they could even begin. He'd had enough of them, their argument, this _entire fucking island.._. "Let's get to the ship, you can fight all you like once we've set sail."

It stalled their quarrel, and as a group they dashed down a narrow alleyway, away from the encroaching mob. Kid could smell sea salt and knew it wouldn't take them long before reaching the ocean.

His hopes were delayed as they rounded a corner: a second herd of villagers a blocked their path to the shore, likely waiting for them to make a run for it. Kid flattened himself against a storefront, Killer and Law doing likewise.

"We can take 'em," Killer whispered.

"We can, but I want answers first." Why were these people after them? It didn't make any sense - Kid knew he was worth a shitload of money, and he'd earned that bounty by destroying trifling settlements like this one. Maybe he'd have to build up his notoriety in the New World the hard way.

It was impossible to tell what alerted the crowd, but with one shout, the whole mess turned and lurched as a whole towards them. Law cursed, ducking as a brick smashed into a window beside his head. The missile was followed by bullets - which Kid easily repelled right back into the crowd.

The mob rushed them and Kid grabbed the first man he recognized - the archivist he'd consulted about Law, only two days ago. "You," he snarled, disarming the man in an instant. "What in the ever-loving _fuck_ is going on in this town?"

He dragged the archivist by his throat into the first storefront he found, Law and Killer on his heels. Kid slammed his prisoner against the wall by his throat, and realized he hadn't gotten an answer because the man couldn't breathe. He relaxed his grip, barely. "Start talkin'."

He really shouldn't have been surprised when the man spat in his face. So Kid kneed him in the gut in return, "Cute. You're only making things worse for yourself, y'know." He tuned out the anxious rabble at the door as villagers pounded it down; Kid's business would be finished long before they made it through.

He dragged the archivist back onto his feet, "Like I said before, _what_ is goin' on in this town? And please don't waste my time again or I will start peeling your skin off, starting with your dick."

"You should never have made it this far in the New World," the man grunted, sagging with only Kid's hold keeping him upright.

"Oh, is that so?"

"You're the first fruit users I've seen in ages with my own eyes. The World Government takes all of them they can find."

Law sidled up, clearly interested. "And they pay a hefty price, or some other form of motivation, I take it?"

"Since when has the World Government given a shit about fruit users?" Kid scoffed. "Hardly a rarity these days. Marines're full of 'em!"

"The Marines of the New World aren't like the ones in the rest of the oceans. They don't have limits set on how they can enforce order. It's by any means necessary," the man continued. "And to do that, they want fruit users. I don't know why or for what - but if we don't supply them with outsiders, they take our own!"

"That woman," Law said, nearly to himself. "The logia user we encountered. You were so surprised to see us arrive in port because she always takes care of gathering fruit users for you, am I right?"

The man nodded, "Selene. She was one of us." He turned venomous eyes on Kid, "Until you killed her!"

"Shut up! Don't try passing blame on us," Kid snarled. "We wander in and get attacked just so you shits can make your quota? Fight the fucking Marines instead of serving them, why don't you!"

"Think we haven't tried? The villages who have were all crushed."

"But why," Law interrupted. "Why do they want fruit users? What happens to them?"

"They don't come back, that's for sure," the old man said.

"I see..." Law seemed deep in contemplation.

"Having second thoughts?" Kid sneered.

"Hardly. If anything, this should steady your resolve. They are clearly developing something of worth if it would drive the Marines and World Government to such extremes."

A window shattered, but the projectile didn't penetrate Kid's repulsion barrier. Killer was getting antsy, "If you two are finally finished, we need to get out of here before that crowd gets any bigger."

"Don't you realize it, Eustass? They're after _you_."

"What're you talking about," Kid scoffed, even as his ego perked up - it was a compliment coming from Law.

Law turned to the archivist, "You recognized him when he came into this store earlier. With such a large bounty, I'm sure you were hoping the World Government would be grateful and leave you in peace."

The shopkeeper nodded, looking tired and ancient. "Not like we have anyone to look out for us now, with Selene gone."

"Well, you made a mistake messing with me," Kid said.

"The apothecary who provided the medicine I purchased tampered with the recipe, isn't that right?" Law asked the man, who nodded. Kid was grudgingly impressed by how coordinated their efforts had been.

"Still trying to pass the blame for that around? Typical," Killer muttered.

"Actually, I was expecting to hear an apology," Law returned. "For spreading such false and malicious accusations. I'm certain I could find that apothecary now and make her confess, and you still wouldn't belie - "

Another window shattered and Kid paid it no mind - until a fist-sized rock flew right under his shield and smashed into the side of Law's head, cutting him off mid-sentence.

Law didn't make a sound, he just staggered for a step, looking so _surprised_ , before crumpling. He remained where he fell, lying very still. And Kid's world came to an abrupt end.

His heart stopped in his chest. The sound of rabble outside the shop blurred into an angry hum, indistinct, like a shaken hornet's nest. Kid hardly noticed; his entire focus narrowed to the thin seam on Law's temple that was beginning to ooze blood. Little needles of fear began stabbing at the tips of his fingers as adrenaline, sharp as any knife, ripped up his nerves.

He just couldn't stop staring at Law's broken form, as if that would make a damn bit of difference, how hard he _stared_. Kid could protect him from swords and bullets and spears, but he was just as weak and vulnerable as anyone against fucking _rocks_. "That's," Kid said, remembering to breathe. "That's it." A dangerous calm settled over himself. These people wanted a fight. And he was going to give them one.

"Get him to the ship." Kid's voice was distant to his own ears. "I'll take care of the rest."

Killer put a hand on his shoulder, "Kid, stop, _think_ \- "

"I _am_ thinking!" Kid roared. Empty noise was starting to rush in his ears, making his blood rise on a red tide of fury and destruction. He didn't run from anyone and he'd be damned if he ran from a bunch of pissant villagers, too scared to stand up to the World Government. Cowards like them were worse than dead. No one hurt what was his without consequences. "Get to the ship and be ready to leave when I'm finished. This won't take long."

Killer had already hoisted Law's limp form over his shoulders, "Don't get carried away."

And Kid couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up in his guts, just aching for a fight; just _aching_ to tear this place apart. These people wanted to sell him to the Marines because he was bad news, and now he was going to show them how he'd earned that reputation.

There wouldn't be a brick or a splinter or a cinder left of this town once he was finished with it.

* * *

Kid leveled the town and barely remembered doing it. Like he'd been drugged a second time, on violence and destruction, when he finally came back to himself there was little left but burning rubble and bodies moaning in agony. He left them where they lay - his one gesture of mercy.

Now the New World couldn't say it'd never heard of Eustass Kid before. Sweetcane Bay would be the first of many who got in his way; the faster that rumor spread, the better.

He discarded his overcoat when he turned to leave - it was soaked in blood, soot, and sweat, half-burned and not worth the trouble to salvage. He had others. Just as he'd asked, his nakama had made the ship ready when he arrived. The sun was just dawning, though all hands were awake and at their posts.

"Feel better?" Killer asked.

"No."

If he'd managed to find the man responsible for stopping Law cold, Kid would've gutted him, nice and slow. But it wouldn't make a damn bit of difference. No matter how strong Kid got, he couldn't change the past. He'd never wanted or needed to until now.

Law was laid out in the bed they shared, pale and cold and still. Heat had done as best as he could with bandages and an ice pack - there wasn't much _to_ be done for a wound like that. Only to wait and hope, and Kid hated waiting. Helpless fear made his chest so tight it was hard to breathe.

At least the ship was ready to move, and they took off - the pose having set sometime in the night before. The sense of momentum was a comfort, something for Kid to feed off of while he was stuck with anxiety clawing its way up his throat. He couldn't bear to just stand around, watching as Law lay silent for hours, vacant like an empty doll. So he busied himself about the ship, installing Wire's new fridge unit until it purred like a kitten, working on his own projects that'd been left stagnant since he'd purchased Law. He added a layer of grease to the soot and gore he'd accumulated during his rampage and didn't bother to do much more than towel off his hands once they got too slippery. He didn't much care what anybody had to think or say about him right at the moment.

It was sad how much the center of his world Law had become. It scared him. But no more than the thought of Law never waking up scared him - if those people had really sought to defeat him, they'd managed it. Kid felt a creeping sense of self-disgust at how worked up he was, and that only served to create a fucked-up feedback loop of his own self-loathing.

There was a name to the feeling Kid had. He stubbornly refused to acknowledge it or give it voice. If he did, he'd have to admit that it existed in the first place and there was no way in hell Kid was about to let that happen. Words had power and giving that feeling its proper name freaked him out worse than the thought of Law never waking up.

Kid swallowed it back and felt it almost physically stick in his throat, a splinter of bone that he couldn't ignore no matter what he did to distract himself.

He must've passed out at his workbench, because it was early the next morning when Heat jostled him. "Mm, what's up?"

"He's awake," Heat said. "Woke up an hour ago."

"Okay. Thanks," Kid heard himself say, as though it meant nothing. He didn't like the idea of his heart worn on his sleeve that easily, and took his time, walking deliberately back to his cabin where Law was.

Someone, likely Heat, had helped Law sit up, though he still looked drawn and weak. The dark hollows beneath his eyes were more prominent than ever.

"How's the head?"

"Terrible," Law admitted. "My eyes feel like they're going to fall out."

"Concussion?"

"Yes, I'm afraid. Certainly feels like one." He touched his bandaged forehead gingerly, rearranging the ice packet. "I suppose I'll be stuck like this until the worst of it passes."

"Not a problem."

Kid started towards him and Law pulled a face, pure disgust. "Uugh, _what_ is that smell? Is that you? You reek!"

Kid took a gander at himself; he was spackled with blood and soot from leveling the town, and a healthy layer of sweat and engine grease since. He hadn't even thought about it, being so preoccupied with Law's condition. He felt his hackles rise defensively; Law couldn't even appreciate him being worried. "Well excuse me, kinda had more important things on my mind!"

"When did you last wash yourself? You look like you've been swimming in a sewer!"

"Y'know what? Fuck you! The last thing I need is you being all prissy over some stupid bullshit like this. Can't be feeling _that_ bad if you're already pissing and moaning about something I ain't doing good enough." With that, Kid turned on his heel and marched out of the room.

"I can't believe I even have to remind you to bathe in the first place, you savage!" Law called after as Kid slammed the door in his wake. Just _fuck him_ if it offended Law's delicate sensibilities.

But maybe the other man had a point, Kid reflected later as he vigorously scrubbed himself down with a bristled brush, throwing up pink-tinged suds in the process. Wasn't like anyone else on board was going to tell him what he should or shouldn't do, particularly not in the mood Kid was in. He wasn't sure if he liked how Law got away with it; no fear or worry at the consequences when he told Kid that he stank. He really had gotten coated in a thick layer of grime when he'd taken that settlement apart.

His nail polish was getting chipped and worn, flaking off even worse as he scoured the blood and dirt from beneath his fingernails. Oh well, he hadn't had time for it lately anyway. The end result left him looking about as half-put-together as Law did, still laid up in bed with his eyes closed when Kid finally returned.

Law could've been sleeping, but cracked an eyelid to give Kid an appraising once-over. "You didn't have to scrape all of your skin off. I'm not _that_ picky."

"Yes, you are." Kid sat on the edge of the bed, close enough that he could smell Law's own scent, warm and spiced with an undercurrent of blood that wasn't typically present. His head, Kid realized - the smell was likely clinging to its bandage. The wound hadn't been a gusher, but that was just luck. It could've been bleeding out the whole time, on the inside of Law's brain and Kid never would've known - or been able to do a damn thing about it.

"Stop worrying," Law ordered.

"I wasn't."

"You're a terrible liar."

Kid made a big show of rolling his eyes, which was about as much payback as he could exact in Law's current condition. He leaned in and Law threw up a hand defensively, "I am in no mood nor state for you to satisfy your baser urges. Find something else to fuck until my brain is not injured."

"Don't need your _brain_ to fuck - "

" _You_ may not. Not like you use it for much anyway."

Kid didn't particularly like the conclusion Law immediately jumped to. He wasn't even interested in sex - which was a surprising change he was forced to acknowledge. "Who says I'm even after that? Not a lot of fun to fuck the near-dead."

Law scoffed, disbelief in his voice, "Ah, finally, I've found a way to escape your attention. Pity it requires such drastic measures."

"Being hurt gets you mean, doesn't it?"

"I'm always like this; you've clearly forgotten."

"No, you're usually a lot less up-front about it."

"Perhaps. But I simply do not have the patience to sugarcoat things for you at the moment."

Kid usually liked Law's quick tongue. Now, however, was not the time. Worry had made his patience fray as well. "Why? I ain't even done anything!"

"It is merely a matter of time, dear Eustass."

"Maybe I oughta oblige you, since you clearly got your mind all made up about me."

"It would not surprise me in the least." Law crossed his arms, eyes shining with vindictive satisfaction. It was so aggravating that Kid almost wanted to follow through with every awful thing Law was goading him towards. He'd never shied away from playing the villain.

He would've been able to, once. When Law would spit insults at him because they were the only defense he had, and then Kid would have a fine old time reminding Law that his words were only that - hollow, useless. Kid would take him and use him, and make damn sure that by the end of it, not even Law's body was under his control any longer. It'd been fun, watching him unravel. Watching him _beg_. Even now, Kid could feel the memories heating his blood.

He imagined Law begging now, for Kid to stop as he took Law apart. Feeble and helpless as he was, Law would make easy prey. Kid's animalistic side reveled in the idea as easily as he was repelled by it. How fucked up had things gotten, that he felt so turned on and repulsed by the same thought?

He suddenly longed for the clarity he had before. Kid knew what this attachment to Law meant; he'd realized it a while ago, but instead of dealing with it, he'd just buried it deeper. And now it was starting to fester, a slow infection that would chew him up from the inside-out.

A sudden weariness settled over him. "Go ahead and think whatever you want, think the worst - but I ain't in the mood to play your little games, not this time."

Law pursed his lips, "Pity, that."

"And you could stand to be a little less shitty to me while you're at it."

Law laughed, a short, scornful sound. "No. You don't deserve any better."

Anger leapt so quickly inside him that Kid heard his jaw creak for how tightly he had it clenched. "You are just _trying_ to piss me off, aren't you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. How am I doing?"

"Why?" Kid felt some of the rage abate. He already suspected the answer and it was troubling: Law didn't _want_ him to worry. He remembered how strongly Law destested pity.

"Because your concern is loathsome." Law turned his face away, eyes fixed on something across the room.

He tilted Law's gaze back towards him. "And you're a shit patient. Let someone take care of you for once."

"I refuse."

"Then learn to fucking cope with the things you can't change."

Kid started forward, noting how Law tensed at his advance. That reaction stung a bit, particularly when he didn't have anything on his mind other than to reassure himself of Law's presence, solid and vital in a way that'd been absent when he was unconscious. He kissed the edge of his jawline with the lightest brush of lips and Law did not retreat. Kid knew he shouldn't push his luck but couldn't stop from mouthing a trail down Law's neck, burying his face against it. His smell, the taste of his skin, the way it looked and felt was all so familiar and Kid felt suddenly lucky to have it, in a way he hadn't even dared think of when Law had been comatose. Kid stroked a broad hand over Law's side, the knitted muscles relaxing slowly.

He wished he could get up even further into Law's space until he felt surrounded, a sort of safety that Kid knew was all in his head, but he didn't care. Everything rose up painfully inside him all at once, as if he was throwing up his heart only to have it stick in his throat. Kid clenched his teeth against any sound that tried to push its way out. He couldn't stop the thin tremor that traveled from his shoulders down his spine; he knew Law would feel it.

"Eustass..." There was uncertainty in Law's voice. His hand brushed over the back of Kid's neck before twining in his damp hair. It really wasn't fair for Law to have to take care of him a second time, not when he was the one who was truly injured in the first place.

Kid took a ragged breath in through his nose; _I was so afraid,_ he wanted to say, if he could've trusted his voice. If their relationship permitted honesty. _Afraid that you were gone, afraid that things would end so unfinished._

Kid had a hard time remembering when he'd last been truly afraid. Not since being a child, and that was exactly how stupid and foolish he was now. He had the chance to say anything he wanted, all the things between them that he'd played over in his mind while Law lay silent and comatose, if his voice would only cooperate, which Kid knew to be a far-off dream. But nothing came out, despite what he tried - and he knew Law wouldn't want to hear it. Instead, Kid remained where he was, curled up against Law who stroked his hair and said nothing, cooperative beyond what Kid deserved.

He didn't want to pull away, but knew he had to eventually. Law was wearing a strange, almost grave, expression. "Can I uh, get you anything?" Kid's voice was rough and he was thankful that the lighting in their room was dim.

Law shook his head, and winced. "Not unless you've got some painkillers you're hiding somewhere."

"I'll see what I can do."

Kid's ship didn't have much in the way of proper medicine; more like first aid or nothing. He doubted Law would want anything alcoholic to take his mind off the pain, intoxication likely wouldn't mix well with a head injury. He found a tray of assorted pills, which would have to do.

"Our positions are reversed," Law observed once Kid returned. "And I am too weak to escape your miserable attempts at bedside manner. At least you owe me. I suppose this is the other reason I was nice to you back then - for all it served us."

"What was the first reason?"

"It was...nothing." Law closed his eyes. He waved a hand dismissively, "It does not matter."

Kid passed the tray over along with a glass of water. "I dunno what half of these are, but maybe you would."

"Oh, now this is just sad," Law sighed wearily. He sat up carefully and began to dig through the pills, pausing to examine one every now and then. He had to shut one eye and squint to read the tiny numbers and letters printed on them, as if he was having trouble focusing his vision.

Kid flopped onto the bed beside him; sleeping at his workbench hadn't been particularly restful. Besides, he didn't have anywhere better to be at the moment.

"These will have to do," Law pronounced after making his selection. "Where you got half of this assortment, I cannot say. It's a bit troubling."

"Beats me, just picked 'em up whenever someone came down with somethin'."

"Yes, but this - " Law held up a large blue number. "Is for artificially inseminating sheep. It's a suppository." He swallowed a handful of medicine, washing them down before lying back gingerly. "I noticed a large amount of birth control in there, dare I even guess which of you was taking that?"

"Hey, we get company now and then."

"Now you've got me worried for the poor sheep," Law murmured, the edges of his mouth curling up in amusement. "How you ever managed to survive this long without a doctor is a miracle."

"Got a doctor now." Kid took one of Law's hands in his own. "That's what you are, isn't it?"

Law gave him a suspicious, sideways look. "Don't get too smart for your own good, now."

Kid kissed the knuckles where _D.E.A.T.H._ was spelled out in cryptic letters. "What sorta doctor's got this written on his hands?"

"A smart one."

"How's that?"

Law sighed. It was difficult to tell if it was because of his injury or simple reticence for talking about himself. "It is an inevitability, death. Particularly in my line of work. A good surgeon had better not forget what he cannot change, once he's faced with it."

"High mortality rate among your patients, then?"

"Not as many as I'm sure you think," Law answered archely. "But I put these marks here so I would never lose sight of death when it came. Too many men in this world want to play god..."

His voice trailed off. Kid noticed Law's eyelids fluttering and pulled a blanket up, curling against him and tangling their legs together. Law sighed once again, tired with the edge of contentment. "Wake me in a couple of hours, please."

"Anything for you." Kid was surprised to find that he meant it.

Law gave him a wan smile, eyes closed. "I suppose you're not so bad after all."

"Keep reminding yourself of that." Kid killed the light with a flick of his powers.

Law wasn't out of the woods yet, obviously. The relief at his improvement was still so powerful that Kid found it difficult to sleep - a restless fear was woven into him, biting at his nerves, still reeling from the possibility of losing Law forever.

How the hell had he let himself get this tied up in another person? He ached to keep Law all his own. To keep him bound and subjugated, because deep in the rational part of himself, Kid knew Law would never stick around otherwise. And why would he? Were their positions reversed, Kid knew he would never stop longing to stick a knife into the one who owned him. Unlike Law, he'd likely never be able to keep himself as contained for such a long period of time - Law had only made an attempt on his life once, right after Kid bought him.

Killer's paranoia from the day before still echoed in his ears, because Kid knew his first mate was right on all counts. He still wondered how honest Law was about sedating him in the first place - it'd nearly been forgotten with all the excitement since. It was the sort of doubt that would chew a hole in a man's soul, and Kid knew he had no trust in Law for the other man to betray. Even now, Law might seem docile but Kid knew it was just the result of his situation. A head wound had that effect on anybody.

What if Killer were right, now or sometime in the future, and Law traded his life - all of Kid's nakama's lives - for his freedom? It was a distinct possibility. Kid wanted so much, too much; he wanted Law to be his forever and never risk the chance of losing him through violence or betrayal. _Should've thought of that before you got into this mess_ , the annoying, practical part of his mind scolded. But could Kid really be blamed? Who knew Law would be all that he ever wanted and then some.

He shut his eyes, ignoring the complications that seemed to plague him whenever he felt himself becoming more and more besotted. There were good reasons he never bought into this bullshit in the past. Kid hoped he could remember those reasons now, cling to them until Law stopped being so important.

Kid worried that he'd be waiting for a long time.


	10. 10

Law came awake in an instant.

His mind snapped to awareness but he did not allow his body to react similarly. Someone's hands were on him and it took a long, sleepy moment to remember that it was Eustass. The lesser of two evils, he supposed.

Law remained, for all intents and purposes, asleep - he'd learned Before that it was in these moments, when his master attempted to coax him awake, that he was able to exercise the only power he had: to deprive his master of what he wanted, which was Law's time and attention.

He let the moments drag, counting each one. He tried to determine what Eustass was up to - something smelled terrible, but it was a chemical stink rather than the unwashed reek the man had been covered in earlier. There were few things that could match that odor in terms of offensiveness. Regardless of what Eustass wanted, there was something deeply satisfying in ignoring him, in denying his attempts at gentleness.

As if such tactics would ever work, _hah_. Law wished he could laugh similarly in the man's face. He didn't like this new turn things had taken recently. He blamed his own infirmity, the concussion having sparked a series of debilitating headaches that left him curled up in bed in the dark for hours on end. He knew time was the only solution but Eustass didn't share his patience and was prone to hovering anxiously. The very idea was irritating; the last thing Law wanted was a caretaker. This sort of pity was what he'd been trying to avoid since the very start, and why he kept his personal history to himself.

Although Law spent most of his life playing in shades of grey, he really _hated_ this new twist to their relationship. He needed clarity between himself and Eustass. He wanted to draw hard lines that separated them, with himself on one side of the divide and Eustass on the other: _enemy_. It was a status that did not permit ambiguity. Eustass could do whatever he wanted for whatever reasons, and Law would not allow himself to be swayed by anything. If Eustass thought kindness would win him any sort of advantage, he was sorely mistaken.

That all being said, Law knew he couldn't complain overly about the change in his treatment. He would take such incidental pleasures as they presented themselves. Eustass was currently doing something with his hands, calloused fingers gentle. There was that sharp stink like turpentine again; Law wondered if the migraine was distorting his sense of smell. He knew he'd have to wake eventually, and wrinkled his nose in protest. "What are you doing that smells so awful?"

"I'm makin' you pretty."

Law glared from beneath slitted eyelids; Eustass was painting his fingernails. He tried to jerk his hand away but Eustass held him fast.

"Don't move, you'll make me mess up."

" _Why_?"

Eustass shrugged. "I was doing my own, thought I'd do you too."

"You really shouldn't have," Law grumbled. Eustass's garish habits had always a bit of a mystery. At least they kept him relatively well-groomed; there were small mercies to be found in the most unexpected places. "Has anyone ever told you that you're very strange?"

"Never to my face." Eustass gave him slanted grin, hair a mess as it flopped in his face and _eugh_ , Law really wished he found that less charming than he did. When did _that_ start? Once his migraines let up, he was going to have to mount some serious personal introspection if this was what his life was turning into.

Law glared at his fingernails as though they'd personally offended him, which was close to the truth. "Well, there's a first time for everything."

"Surprised you never did this yourself, with all the tattoos you've got. It fits."

"Those are practical in comparison. This is utterly ridiculous."

"You know what your problem is? You got no sense of fun." Despite his light-hearted tone, Eustass was clearly taking his task seriously. His hands hardly shook as he painted Law's with a delicate brush, his own nails already groomed to perfection. It was better than having raggedy cuticles and grime caked beneath the nails, which Law imagined to be more in keeping with Eustass's persona. Maybe he wasn't giving the man due credit. Then again, he often had a hard time giving Eustass any sort of credit to begin with.

Eustass finished Law's pinky without a fleck of paint astray. "Ta-dah. Now hand me the other one. And don't touch anything until those dry."

Law obeyed; if he was going to look foolish, the least he could do was match. "I feel stupid."

"But you'll look great, so who gives a fuck about anything else."

"As if that will help." Law yawned widely and watched without focus as Eustass busied himself. This was a strange thing to wake up to. Actually, if Law were honest, the only strange thing about it was that it'd taken this long for Eustass to begin dressing him up as he pleased. It was something Doflamingo had made a practice of, often to emphasize his ownership and Law's powerlessness. He'd marked Law's hands with his sigil, and burned a slave-brand into his skin. At least Eustass chose less-permanent means to mark him, but that was likely only a matter of time.

Law spread his fingers out, admiring the new additions. Eustass was right, it didn't look half-bad. Now, with his painted nails, and the matching gold bracelets from before, he truly looked the part of Eustass Kid's pet.

"How's the head?" Eustass asked.

Law shrugged, the migraine that'd sent him back under the covers had lessened to a dull throb. The pain was never as excruciating as it'd been the first day he'd awakened, but it was accompanied by crippling nausea. "I'm alright, just tired."

"Good." Eustass didn't even look up from his work.

Law knew the man blamed himself for the injury, for being unable to fix things. It was a familiar frustration, one he'd felt himself back when he'd first learned how easily a human being could be damaged and how slowly that damage was repaired. "Are you having any second thoughts?"

"About what?"

"About our course of action. About pursuing the Marines, even after everything that's happened."

"Heh," Kid gave a snort of laughter. He grinned at Law, eager. "That only makes me want to take 'em all down that much faster." He blew over Law's painted nails to dry them. "Make no mistake, they're asking for this fight. Been asking for it ever since we sailed into the New World. And if they want a fight, hell, I'll give them the biggest fight of their lives."

Law didn't hide the smile pulling at his mouth. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Figured you'd feel the same way. You're not one to back away from a challenge any more than I am."

Eustass was more or less correct, but overall, Law was simply pleased that all of this trouble wouldn't be for nothing. If Kid were overprotective, he might've given up on their mission - he was only interested in the Marine base through what information Law had shared with him. His stake in the endeavor was limited. Law had suspected the man wouldn't back down but hearing it first hand was a relief. He'd risked much, including his life - twice now - for them to turn back at this point.

"Okay, finished," Eustass announced. "Now, feet."

"You must be joking."

"'Fraid not." Eustass smirked and fished beneath the covers until he found Law's ankle.

"It's cold," Law protested. He was only wearing his shorts but even so, he wouldn't have noticed if Eustass were closer; the man put off heat like a furnace. The weather was noticeably cooler since they'd left Sweetcane. "Whoever thought I'd miss that dreadful heat once it was gone."

"Yeah, we've drifted into a fog. Doesn't seem to be burning off."

"What time is it?" Law had lost track of late, with the headaches. He'd rise in the morning, his internal clock still useful for something, and help Wire prepare breakfast. It was typically after that when something would twinge in his brain, sending him back to bed before the real pain began. He hadn't made it through a complete day without rest since he'd been slammed with that rock.

"Beats me, noon-ish. Hard to tell without the sun about."

"I wonder if the change in climate means we're getting close..." Law let his sentence trail off, thinking. The question was close to _what_. It had been weeks since he'd had a good look at Eustass's map, but he suspected they were in range to pick up their goal, the island harboring the research facility that'd started this whole mess.

"Could be," Eustass answered without pausing in his work. He was just as careful and delicate with Law's feet as he'd been with his hands. "I know what you're thinking. You're scheming about what we'll do once we get there, aren't you?"

"Scheming?" Law asked with mock effrontery. " _Me_?"

"Yeah, you, and don't act so innocent. You never stop thinking."

"Thinking is different from _scheming_."

"It's the same damn thing when you're the one doing it."

"I'm beginning to suspect you doubt my motives, Eustass."

"Gosh, whatever would make me do that, hmm?"

"I did not drug you earlier. I thought we'd agreed upon that." Law felt testy annoyance creep into his words. He didn't like being accused of crimes he hadn't perpetrated. He'd certainly own anything he orchestrated, but he'd never be stupid and foolish as to poison Eustass that openly. And if he'd meant to kill the man, he would've seen that he stayed dead.

"If you're so offended by the implication, maybe you oughta do some thinking on why it's so easy for me to believe."

"I won't apologize for things I haven't done."

"And if you want trust," Eustass said, finishing with one foot by pressing his mouth to the inside of Law's ankle. "Earn it."

Law snorted and glared at the window, which showed a cold, clouded-over world. He wasn't about to work to _earn_ anything in this relationship. He didn't have to. It would be just another added humiliation. Besides, he only ever intended to destroy Eustass in the end; such work, if he pursued it, would simply be wasted. His _master_ already trusted Law to a foolish extent, allowing him casual freedoms that his status didn't permit, allowing him to carry weapons, treating him like the shadow of an equal. What more should Law abase himself to earn?

 _But then again..._ , the contrary part of his mind began. Having Eustass's trust and then using it against him, using it to bring him down would almost be worth it. If Eustass ever _did_ foolishly become enamored beyond his simple physical desires...it would be like carving out his heart only to have Eustass do the cutting himself.

Law wondered how much he would realistically have to work in order to earn that. He wondered if he didn't have that trust already.

Maybe his hesitancy to exploit Eustass's feelings was simply the headwound talking. The more he thought about it now, the better it sounded. A truly enjoyable payoff for everything he'd been subjected to since entering the captain's service.

Law wondered how forced things were now; how much of Eustass's attention was endured rather than allowed. Eustass permitted Law certain freedoms and he found himself permitting Eustass freedoms of his own - the small fights they used to have over the simplest interactions were frequently forgone. Law wasn't making a fuss over Eustass painting his nails; a month ago, at the start of his enslavement, he would've fought kicking and screaming if his master had tried it. Unlike Doflamingo, whose every touch or word promised misery, there was nothing sinister or demeaning about Kid's attention at the moment; Law could tell the differences between them more easily now. Doflamingo would dress him up to humiliate, and Kid would sit here, painting his finger and toe nails because it pleased him.

Law watched him idly, "Where did you learn to do this, Eustass?"

"Back in South Blue."

"A common practice?"

"Only among the people who spend most of their time rebuilding old engines. You're either looking at this - " Kid flashed his own perfectly-painted fingers. "Or two days of packed-in grease, cause there ain't no point in digging it out when it'll just look twice as bad the next day." He shrugged, "Plus, the varnish keeps your nails from splitting."

"That's disgusting." Law suppressed a shiver. As if the two of them could get any different even now, Eustass had found a way. "Do all the mechanics in South Blue do this?"

"Most. Just for show on me these days. Looks cool, so I keep doing it." He finished with Law's toes, recapping his paint and setting it aside.

Law missed his careful hands immediately - and set about squashing that notion just as quickly. "I never imagined you'd been anything other than a pirate."

"Nah." Kid gave him a smile, full of cocksure self-confidence. He liked having Law's interest. "I didn't start this wicked life of piracy until I got my fruit ability, and that was only three years ago."

"So late? I'm surprised, your control with it seems greater than that."

"Guess I'm just a natural, huh?" Maybe Eustass missed having his hands on Law, because they slid right back to his feet, caressing idly before his thumbs started to work into the sole.

He had strong hands, a fact Law had not yet appreciated fully until they began working the muscle with bruising efficiency. "Not so hard, fool! I need those to walk on." But he felt his spine begin to slacken, part of him hoping that Eustass would continue from his feet to his ears.

"Oh, quit whining," Eustass grinned. "Like always, you protest too much. You're loving this, it's making your toes curl."

"Shut up."

"I should do this more often, it's making you melt."

"Fuck. You." Law hissed, and flipped him the bird for good measure, but not before Eustass's thumb sank into the arch of his foot and he had to bite back a groan.

"Just lie there and take it, it's what you're best at."

"I should kick your teeth in for that comment alone."

"Go ahead and try," Eustass snickered. He clearly knew he had the upper hand, the bastard. "To get back to your question, I think already knowing a thing or two about metal made it easier to get a handle on having a fruit affinity for it."

"You must be the luckiest pirate in the four seas to have such a complimentary ability," Law responded, voice strained. But if Eustass wanted to sit here and carry on a conversation while he worked Law over, he wasn't about to concede the battle quickly. This was the easy part, after all; Law knew how this would proceed. Eustass wouldn't settle for only his feet.

"Luck, fate, who can say? I don't question things, particularly when they go in my favor." Eustass released his right foot before proceeding to the left and repeating his assault. "Kinda like when fate dropped you in my lap."

"That was decidedly not luck."

"Not for you, you mean."

 _Or for you_ , Law wanted to say. But that would be showing too much of his hand. He liked Eustass's continued ignorance. He'd been contemplating the strategic benefits of cooperation only minutes before. It wasn't difficult to put theory into practice, particularly when Eustass was turning his muscles into liquid.

He wasn't about to let the conversation end; this was the most information he'd gotten from Eustass for quite a while. "So what were you before, in your other life?"

"My other life?" Eustass smirked, calloused fingers tracing over his ankle before progressing up his calf.

Law shrugged, "What would you call it?"

"My misspent youth? Still the same life, warts and all." He shook his head ruefully before pushing the blankets off Law entirely. Eustass sighed, as though he'd been waiting this whole time just to do that. "Fuck, you really are beautiful, you know that?"

Law felt gooseflesh ripple up his arms and legs, though he wasn't sure if it was from the chill or the look Eustass was giving him. He knew what it was like to be desired; it'd been a fact of life ever since he'd first set out into the world, for better or worse, and he didn't shy away from it. Sometimes he wondered exactly what it was that Eustass saw in him that he liked so much.

Doflamingo's had been the type of hunger that would ruin, and he'd consumed Law, rebuilding him in his own image. Law knew he wouldn't be the person he was now if not for what had happened Before, and sometimes he wondered about that. If it had been for the best - it'd made him stronger, he would not argue that. His control over his ability had grown in leaps and bounds under Doflamingo's tutelage.

Who would he have been otherwise? It was a question he frequently pondered, a very entertaining _what-if_ story. Likely some boring intellectual, just like his father. He wondered if his only living relative was even still alive, if he'd mourned Law's disappearance. Law never went back to the Institute once he'd escaped. It was just as Eustass said, _warts and all;_ the past wasn't something he could change. Sometimes Law wondered if he would were he given the opportunity.

Eustass was still staring like he could watch forever. The hunger in his eyes was always raw, naked in its simplicity. He just _wanted_. And what he wanted, he got, through force or threats of force - it was who Eustass was and how he operated. He'd been blessed with a frame and stature that lent itself to easy confidence. Eustass was formidable even without a devil's fruit power. But given one, along with his physical assets, and it was plain to see how that easy confidence could translate to over-confidence.

Law wouldn't dispute how well fate and nature had served the man up until now. But Eustass's hunger, like himself, was chaotic: he controlled it at the moment, but it was wild at heart, and it was only a matter of time before it got loose. Eustass Kid would be in a lot of trouble the day that happened. Law only hoped he would be there to see it.

Until then, he knew he could play a small part in unraveling his temporary master. If Law was going to be fucked, he wasn't going to run from the inevitable. He stretched, letting every muscle flex before going slack; Eustass's pupils practically dilated in response until his eyes were swimming in them. It was viscerally satisfying to see the effects he could provoke. There was a strong difference between them in size and strength - nothing short of steroid use was going to close that gap - but if he had what Eustass wanted, he would use it. He kept his voice bored, even with anticipation stirring inside him. "What're you waiting for, a written invitation?"

"Maybe." Eustass wet his mouth, "Turn over, I'll do your back."

His words tugged at a loose thread of alarm, drawing it tight, but Law did not allow it to show. It was never wise to turn his back on someone with the look Eustass had in his eyes. One could never be precisely sure what they would do. Despite his reservations, he followed Eustass's orders, rolling onto his stomach and resting his head on his cross-folded arms.

Cool fingers began at his shoulder blades, trailing his spine to the dip in his back. Law's nerves shivered in the wake of that touch, waiting to see what Eustass would do next. The man settled over him like a cat slinking over a trapped bird. "You're so tense," Eustass said before kissing the nape of his neck. "I'm not gonna do anything bad to you."

"Mm. I've heard those words before."

"Not from me." Eustass started again at the top of his spine, the touch firmer, more sure. Enough to press the knots from Law's back without pinning him to the mattress. It was a level of consideration Law wasn't entirely comfortable with. Since when did Eustass actually have a handle on how much strength he possessed? Law glared at the headboard just as Eustass's steel fingers began to really get to work, digging into where each of his ribs joined his spine. Law bit back most of a groan, unable to stop it entirely, his back arching up for more.

"See? Too damn tense." There was an annoyingly self-satisfied smile in his voice.

"Oh, fuck you," Law moaned into the pillowcase. Eustass's hands didn't pause, continuing down, continuing to pull Law apart. "Where on earth did an idiot like you ever learn to do this?"

"Believe it or not, I've had my fair share of partners before you - "

"And all of them paid handsomely to put up with your presence, I have no doubt."

"Ha-ha," Eustass laughed but his fingers increased their intensity. Law wondered how wise it was to provoke the man in his current position. "Always got the worst to think when it comes to me, dontcha?"

"I've learned through experience," Law said, and hissed a breath through his teeth as his spine popped, loud enough that he could hear it. His nerves prickled all the way to his toes. "Ah, god! Are you trying to cripple me?"

"You really do make a terrible patient," Eustass muttered.

"Only because you are an appalling nursemaid!" Although he complained, Law found each pop and crack Eustass elicited a satisfying relief of tension and pressure. He hadn't had such a thorough massage since...Law realized he couldn't remember; it was possible that he'd never had one. While he took his share of companions to bed, he'd never been overly comfortable with casual affection such as this. He liked to get his needs met efficiently, which left little room for this sort of treatment. He wondered if he'd have to reevaluate his ways of thinking after he got out of this mess, but that future was so far off that it was easy to dismiss.

He clenched his fingers in the pillow beneath his face, Eustass's hands reaching the curve of his lower back and spreading over the bones of his pelvis and hips. He could feel the man's erection against him even if it went ignored for the moment. Law knew that was not likely to last. But in his state of pliant, lazy arousal, he could hardly find it in himself to care.

Calloused fingertips traced the twin dimples in Law's lower back. He really was feeling much better as a result. It made him wonder if his headaches were partly being caused by tension. Eustass's mouth pressed against one shoulder, "How's that?"

"Mmm."

The mouth continued leaving open, damp kisses dotting his back. "I want to fuck you."

Law snorted; how typically graceless. "Did you waste all this time just to ask me that?"

"I wouldn't say this was a waste."

"What if I say no?"

" _Are_ you saying no?"

Law thought about it, Eustass's mouth never leaving his skin for more than a moment. What did he really want? The answer he found surprised him. "No."

Eustass stilled, hesitating, "No to which part?"

Law rolled to face him, "It doesn't matter. Why are you even asking in the first place?"

"'Cause I want to."

"And what _will_ you do if I say no?" Law glared; this was annoying. He didn't have any doubts of what would happen. Eustass had a predatory stillness about him; that hunger, held in check - for the moment. If Law denied him, he knew Eustass would have other ideas. It was irritating to imagine things would go otherwise. Eustass's erection was still there, heavy and full. A man with something like that didn't take rejection well.

Eustass didn't blink at all, "Say no, and we'll find out."

Law snorted with scornful disbelief. "Don't pretend that I have a choice in this matter."

"Then _you_ shouldn't pretend you aren't interested to begin with," Eustass retorted, one hand darting between Law's legs and molding to his hardening cock.

Law hissed a breath through his teeth, the contact perfect and awful at the same time. "You really are a pig."

"Maybe. But I'm still not hearing a no." His hand began moving slowly, a decidedly different massage but no less enjoyable than what he'd been doing earlier.

"Don't ask a question when you've already decided what the answer will be."

"And you shouldn't put up a big show of how much you hate this when it's obvious you don't."

"How would you know what I do and don't like?"

"I'm observant when I want to be," Eustass smirked.

He advanced, and Law felt a sudden jerk of panic, aroused and claustrophobic, boxed in by Eustass's body and arms. Escape was a joke, just like Eustass's efforts to cajole him into a fuck were a joke. "Just take what you want. Quit insulting me by acting like I have any say in this at all."

To his surprise, Eustass stopped what he was doing entirely, giving a loud snort of annoyance. He reared back to settle on his knees, running a hand through his sloppy hair, "Che, you _really_ know how to ruin the mood, dontcha?"

"And what a mood it was," Law replied with venom.

"That's it, fine! You wanna make me the bad guy, have it your way." Eustass straightened, crawling off of Law and standing. "When you actually feel like being honest about things, you know where to find me."

"Wait," Law said before he could stop himself. He clenched his jaw. How irritating. As if he was about to let Eustass Kid guilt him into sex. All the same, he knew it was foolish to reject Eustass out of spite - he wanted the man's trust; he'd need it in the long run. He was simply so used to being ignored that he never anticipated Eustass would listen to him.

Things were a lot easier when Eustass _didn't_ listen to him. Now that he was, Law wasn't sure what to say.

He rose up, peevish annoyance fighting with a nervous little flutter of panic. It was an oddly unpleasant sensation; he couldn't remember being quite so off-balance before. Law wanted to blame it on his head injury but knew that would just be self-delusion.

Eustass was waiting, though, half-turned. "Well, what?"

Law chewed on the inside of his mouth before speaking. "I wasn't saying no."

"So what were you saying, then?"

"What do you think, idiot?"

Eustass turned fully to face him; his expression was very unreadable. Desire, yes, and a strange control - _restraint_ , Law realized. He'd never seen it there before. The flutter of panic bloomed until he could feel it in his fingertips. Law suddenly wanted very much for things to go back to what they'd been before, when Eustass didn't listen to him for any reason, ever. He realized that he had no idea what to do with Eustass if the man stopped pushing him around; he'd be left pushing against an opposing force that no longer existed.

Law didn't realize his hands were shaking until Eustass knelt beside the bed and twined their fingers together. He kissed the corner of Law's mouth, "Hey, don't freak out. What's wrong?"

"I am perfectly fine."

"Yeah, whatever." Things were very much not fine, and with Eustass in his newly-perceptive mood, it was only a matter of time before he caught on. At the very least, Law was still confident that he could shift the man's attention away from that.

He caught Eustass by the hair, pulling him in to kiss deeply, and that was really all it took. A portion of himself relaxed at this familiar territory. Eustass worried his lower lip and Law opened to him, the long stroke of Eustass's tongue over his own welcomed and returned. Law knew he _had_ only just recently been thinking how beneficial some positive reinforcement could be if deployed thoughtfully. Might as well put theory into practice. Their mouths broke apart and Law felt strangely out of breath. "Fuck me."

"Now _that's_ what I was waiting to hear."

He could hear the grin in Eustass's voice and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You really just want me to beg for this, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do actually." Eustass nipped at his ear. "Filthy shit like that just sounds so much better when it's said with your voice."

"And here I worried over nothing," Law muttered as Eustass crawled back over him, guiding Law's legs apart and slinking in between. The prick likely just wanted to see if he could get under Law's skin, and there he'd gone and let him do just that.

Eustass traced the inside of Law's thigh, teasing over the hem of his underwear before he sank forward, pressing his open mouth over the clothed bulge that'd formed, breathing out in a hot sigh that was close enough to devotion that Law almost felt himself come undone. "You're just perfect," Eustass murmured, voice a hum against his swollen cock.

"Please just hurry up." Law clenched the pillow beneath his head, fingers knotting in deeply because he wasn't going to end up reaching for Eustass even if he wanted to.

Eustass raised himself up, pressing wet, fierce kisses against his abdomen and hips. He looped two fingers in Law's shorts and they were gone in an instant; _fuck_ , he was hard. But Eustass's mouth didn't touch him once he was bare; _that_ was irritating to the point that he wanted to slap the man on principle alone. Instead he groaned in frustration, fingers digging in deep enough that he could feel the feathers inside his pillow. His newly-painted nails were going to shred right through the fucking thing at the rate Eustass was going.

Fortunately, things wouldn't have to come to that. Eustass trailed a hand from Law's collarbone to dip into his navel before tracing the length of his cock from tip to base. It was impossible to stop the whine of relief from escaping, especially when Eustass's hand closed around him, thumb worrying a spot beneath the head of his cock. "God, I want to make you come so hard. I want to get inside you until there's nothing left to touch."

Law felt a shiver ripple up his spine. There was something powerful about hearing Eustass say that, something about the helpless note in his voice, as though he would do _anything_ for Law in that moment. His hips arched up, into Eustass's hands. It really had been too long since they'd done this - if there was anything Law was willing to credit his master for, it was Eustass's skill at taking him apart. Sometimes that release was welcome, that loss of control - even if they fought over it before it happened. Since his injury, the man had been less assertive than Law was used to, and he was surprised to find he missed it. They'd slept together, but even then, it'd been almost chaste, with limbs tangled but nothing more.

Eustass seemed prepared to make up for lost time, now. It was a relief for Law to turn that part of his brain off that was typically so focused, observing and cataloguing each small touch, analyzing them for a weakness. Eustass wanted to fuck him, and Law was going to let him - Law was going to _encourage_ him. Eustass was starting to listen to him, for whatever reason, and Law wanted that to continue. That was real power, and even if he only ever got just a little, it was enough.

"Hold on," Eustass said, against Law's belly. "Turn over."

"What?" That put a real wrench in the works. Law hardly had time to adjust before he was rolled onto his stomach with Eustass's hand, warm and calloused, tracing along his spine to the rise of his ass.

"Like this," Eustass murmured. Law stiffened, over-exposed and wary. He didn't like having the man out of his sight. Not to mention the distinct lack of dignity that came with fucking this way. He knew Eustass was well aware of the implications, he'd used them against Law before - turning him into something faceless and disposable. No better way to discipline an unruly bitch quite like shoving their face in the dirt and taking what you wanted, teeth against the back of their neck to show them who was in charge. Doflamingo had taught Law with such methods; Eustass hadn't been sparing with them either.

And so when the panic rose up, Law forced himself to go lax and didn't allow it to take hold. He became almost limp; a struggle would only benefit the other man. Then Eustass's mouth was against the back of his neck, open and damp but without teeth, the lines of their bodies molding against one another, back to front without any room to spare. Law arched with his hips and Eustass growled, the heat of his cock hard against Law's ass as he spread his legs apart. It made Law feel breathless, pinned and trapped and waiting. Eustass was probably thinking of it like this, he realized, when he had hands on him earlier. Still predictable; it was reassuring.

He felt the dull nudge of the man's cock between his spread legs, riding over the curve of his backside and a piece inside him went into free-fall. "Use - something." Law hated the feeble edge to his voice; as if Eustass would get this far without intending to slick them both up. "Not much, I don't need - much."

"I know, give me a second."

The lube was startlingly cold, warming quickly against Law's skin. He almost whimpered when Eustass's finger pressed forward, inside; he was aching for this, right to the pit of his stomach. "That's good, that's fine - "

"Are you sure?"

"Just do yourself and it'll be enough. I want to feel it."

Eustass sucked a wet kiss against his hairline, "If that's what you want." He sounded doubtful, but he always spent too much time with his fingers anyway. Law hadn't contradicted him until now because more was better than less. Such considerations were irritating, because it made it more difficult for him to hate Eustass when he was thoughtful. Over time, Law's control over his body grew, and he had learned Eustass's: the way he slid in, forcing Law open was something once detested but now he was craving it. There was always a moment of surprise as his muscles resisted, an involuntary response that Law could only gasp through, when it felt as though he would be torn apart until his body yielded. The sweet parting as that happened was difficult to articulate; it was relief, it was sublime.

Then Eustass was pressing in, _in_ , slow and relentless until Law was so full it was difficult to breathe, as though the space inside of him had been displaced. Eustass paused, their skin catching and dragging before he was in all the way; Law's voice began and died with a half-formed sound that was pleasure and pain at once.

"Okay?" Eustass's voice was too concerned for Law's taste.

"Mmm. Yes. Don't stop." He gripped the sheets with both hands as Eustass moved, adjusting his position, shoving them both forward until Law caught his knees and pressed back. He could feel Eustass's breath pant against his shoulder, their bodies coupled and moving smoothly like a ball-joint in its socket. _No anatomy lessons please,_ Law scolded himself. Completely the wrong time for it. Law could only imagine it was his rational brain coming loose and trying to find purchase on the way down. _Better just to tumble free and enjoy the trip,_ and Law bit the inside of his mouth to stop a helpless giggle from finding its way out.

They found a good, easy pace and kept it, Law's vision going narrow as he buried his forehead against his pillow and ignored everything that didn't have to do with Eustass's very wonderful cock filling him up over and over. God, it was a little unfair that someone as thick-headed and coarse as Eustass knew to fuck as well as he did. More fuel for that arrogance; Law would hate him for it if he wasn't currently appreciating what it could do for him. Eustass's rough hand grazed along the inside of his thigh, guiding him further apart, and Law almost shouted for how perfect the angle was for a single instant.

He wasn't that far gone, fortunately - not that far gone _yet_. _Stupid fucking bastard,_ his brain swore, though he wasn't sure which of them he was cursing at. Law pushed back, gaining some purchase by using his feet and bearing his weight against them, enough so that he could raise up on his elbows. Maybe he shouldn't have been so cavalier about the amount of slick they'd used, he could feel that pleasant stretch twisting into a slow burn, not enough to hurt but an unwelcome distraction. He didn't anticipate this lasting over-long, so it likely would not even matter.

Eustass palmed over Law's cock, pressing it against his smooth stomach and worrying his thumb over the top. It was enough to make all the air left inside him rush out all at once, body clenching and Eustass groaned loudly in his ear. They fell forward together, Eustass pistoning quickly with his hips.

Then he was - inexplicably and quite surprisingly - pulling out completely, leaving Law whining at the loss. He glared over his shoulder, "I told you not to fucking stop, you - "

"I'm not." Eustass sounded like he was coming undone. "Getting dry, that's all." Law was preparing to tell him what a _terrible_ reason that was to put a pause in the proceedings as Eustass sat back, pulling Law along with him. Fresh slick was already wet on his cock. "You're always so tight, it's impossible how tight you are - " his voice muffled against Law's shoulder as guided himself right back in, the angle sharp and smooth. Law arched in his lap, head falling back, and he just really _hated_ when Eustass was right.

His breath sounded loud enough to be a sob, and Eustass turned Law's face towards him, over his shoulder until their mouths were loosely together. They were hardly kissing, only sharing heavy breaths. Eustass was an even pulse inside him, one that Law wished would never stop. He reached behind, found Eustass's back, dug in his fingernails. Non-verbal communication was about all he had left, but he got an agreeable murmur in response, a quickening of Eustass's hips as they snapped forward and up.

Law let his hand drift back to his own flesh, finding a rhythm that worked, something that matched the pace he was riding on Eustass. It was perplexingly hard - but then again, so was thinking - and it took him a solid moment to realize it wasn't on his part: Eustass was becoming erratic, hips jerking as his cock practically stabbed into him. It didn't hurt but it was awkward. Law tried to return things to the liquid slide of before, but Eustass's breath hitched loudly in his ear. He clutched at Law, drawing them together flush and there was an unmistakable shudder through his entire body that Law felt where there were connected, shoulders to hips, where he was positioned in Eustass's lap.

The fingers on his hip bones were going to leave a mark. It didn't take a genius to realize what'd just happened, but even so, Law felt his stomach drop. _Oh, you have got to be_ fucking _kidding..._ He felt wet and uncomfortable inside from the release. Law was hardly able to react before Eustass pushed him forward, spilling him on the bed. He winced, hardened erection sandwiched between himself and the bed. If he'd ruined the mood earlier, Eustass was certainly one-upping him on that count. The man slid free, come inside Law leaving him feeling sticky, wet and used.

Eustass rolled him on his back and Law slapped him away, "Don't fucking touch me, you've already done enough - "

His words were cut off by Eustass's tongue, weaving into his mouth as he crouched above. "Just hold on," Eustass murmured. "I'm still gonna get you off, just let me."

"That's very thoughtful but I am _fine_." Law felt he'd been tolerant enough, squirming away just as Eustass wedged a knee between his legs. It was less to pin him, more something to grind against and Law took it, shivering up and finding friction. He scratch at Eustass's scalp, the contact too much and not enough all at once. He shut his eyes, teeth gritting as he tried not to moan.

Eustass had the gall to snicker at him. "Yeah, 'fine'. Sure." Eustass's voice was thick, drunk almost. "God, you are so beautiful, you have no idea."

He kept Law trapped beneath him, breath loud against his ear. Why couldn't he leave well enough alone, Law wanted to know, but his mind went blank and empty once Eustass fisted his cock in one sure hand. His hips bucked up, gasping short and shallow. It wasn't going to take much and he was more surprised than anything that Eustass would bother after his own needs had been met. But then again, he'd always liked forcing Law apart - sometimes he seemed to like it more than his own pleasure.

Which was why Law would've loved to deny him, had he been any less far-gone than he was, but it was too late, way too late. It was surprisingly easy to just let go, forget everything between them - a surrender that he didn't want, but was glad to take. Almost as though his brain was abandoning his body in a way he'd never allow were he in control. Eustass could tap into that part of him so easily; Law hated him for it.

Law's stomach trembled and he gripped a handful of Eustass hair, wanting to pull it clean out as his muscles clenched. His release was felt all the way to his toes as they curled in their messy sheets, a helpless sound forcing its way from his throat. It seemed to go on forever, Eustass not stopping until the touch was almost painful on his overstimulated flesh.

Now they had to be finished - Eustass had gotten what he'd wanted, twice. But he didn't move from where he was, curled over Law and practically covering him. He brought their mouths together, slow and lazy, and didn't let up. He spread a hand through Law's release, sweeping it away. Law didn't much care; he felt soaked with sweat enough that the sheets were sticking to him. It left the hair at Eustass's temples damp and spiky. Everything about this seemed off, from Eustass earlier efforts when Law had first awoke to attentiveness now.

Law roped an arm around his shoulders, nudging with his body until they rolled, still connected with their mouths. Eustass was practically breathing through his, stealing the air as soon as Law could gain it. He shook his head, pulling away and Eustass let him go. "Enough. Please." And, surprisingly, Eustass listened to him.

Lips brushed against Law's temple with an odd sort of reverence, the remnants of his wound. The swelling was gone but the skin still showed a mottled, yellowing bruise that faded every morning when Law checked it in the mirror. "How is it?" Eustass asked.

"It's...fine." Law shook his head. He'd hardly noticed it since he'd woken up, particularly not since Eustass had put his hands on him. "It's nothing."

"Good." Eustass pillowed his face beside Law's, eyes half-shut and some stupid smile pulling at his mouth. There was a loopy, euphoric edge to it that seemed genuinely happy. It irritated him; what did Eustass think this was, some sort of mutual arrangement? Of course he did - that was exactly how Eustass was. Law wished he could ignore what it all meant.

He pressed an open palm between them, Eustass's strong heart felt beneath it. If he'd only had a knife and somewhere to go, he could cut the thing from his master's body. It would not be subtle, but would lend a certain clarity to their relationship, a clarity Law suddenly found himself wanting. "Go to sleep."

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I will." And he did, almost immediately, true to his word. Maybe if things had been different, in any other way, Law would've appreciated the sweet, guileless affection in his master's voice.

Law remained awake, even once Eustass began to snore. He was listening to the pulse beneath his hand slow before it reached a steady, regular beat. He could feel it in his palm, echoing the dull _tha-thump-tha-thump-tha-thump_ of his own heart until they were practically equal, soothing in its regularity. Law listened and memorized that sound, knowing that even with it still resting inside Eustass's body, that heart already belonged to him.

Claiming what he owned was only a matter of time.


	11. Chapter 11

The fog continued for three days once they drifted into it. Though impatient, Kid took things slow, dropping anchor once night fell and visibility decreased to the point that they couldn't see more than five feet in front of the ship. It wouldn't do to run themselves aground, particularly when Kid knew from his map and their pose that they were close to land.

He didn't like any of this one single bit. He liked to look his enemies in the eyes when he hunted them down, and the persistent fog almost seemed purposeful and sinister. Or maybe he was reading too much into it; he had a bad feeling that he couldn't place or dispel.

His patience was rewarded, however - they sighted land the next morning, a large dot of an island rising conical from the waves. It was clearly volcanic, covered with sharp, glassy obsidian that would make crossing it treacherous. A single pass around the perimeter revealed a port dug into one side but little else - the Marines were likely using the interior heat to power their tech, whatever they were up to on the inside, and the lone entrance made it easily defensible.

For better or worse, things looked poorly monitored - their ship's presence wasn't visibly signaled; in fact, he could see no indication of watchmen at all. If he hadn't known there was base here, he'd have likely passed it by - possibly, that was the intent.

Oh, well - he wasn't likely to complain about the Marines' shitty defenses. As for it being a trap, Kid had few doubts that the building was anything other than exactly that.

He was never one to shirk from a threat, however; on the contrary, he was itching for a fight. He was certain his crew shared the feeling. The labored approach to their destination had left everybody stir-crazy and eager to land. They moored the ship a quarter mile from the Marines' entrance, leaving a third of the crew on deck.

Law was looking sturdier with every passing day, that deep black bruise fading to green and yellow on his temple. He hadn't suffered a bad headache for two days - even if he'd had one, Kid doubted the man would admit to it. He'd be too worried about being left behind, now that they'd finally reached their goal. He had an admirable poker face but for once, Law couldn't seem to repress a smile of genuine anticipation.

"You look excited," Kid observed.

"Do I? Just cabin fever, I suppose."

Kid rolled his eyes; of course he would just blow it off. Law was likely leading them all into a death-trap, the least he could be was happy about it.

There'd been a lot of time spent between them recently, skin against skin while Law recovered. Kid wasn't too pushy about what he wanted - which more often than not, was simply Law warm beside him - but it was pleasantly surprising whenever his affections were returned. He suspected Law only humored him to get his own needs met, but who was Kid to quibble when it got him what he wanted?

Like a loyal animal, Kid required only his companion's presence to satisfy him. He felt as though he were being domesticated, and wished the idea bothered him worse than it did.

It made him wonder how different things would've been if he'd met Law any other way. He didn't like to question the decisions he'd made; the past was passed and he couldn't change the fact that he'd paid money for Law. That hadn't been his fault, not quite, but there was plenty Kid had done on his lonesome that'd likely poisoned Law from him forever.

He didn't bother sharing his thoughts. He knew Law wouldn't be a receptive audience. Better things remained unsaid; that way, Law couldn't throw it back into his face with characteristic caustic derision. Kid knew how the other man felt, that was no secret. What bothered him much more were the feelings Kid had, the ones he continued to ignore. Another thing that would remain stubbornly unsaid and unnamed.

At the end of the day, none of it really mattered. Who knew; if things had gone some other way in that auction house, they'd've likely never met - Law would've been purchased by another, for whatever reasons. A decorative trophy for someone with a sick sense of humor, or worse.

The very idea made sharp anger spill hot inside him, like he'd swallowed a coal. He didn't like knowing Law had been owned in the past, by someone more cruel than Kid could ever hope to be. It made him feel guilty for things that weren't his fault. He wanted to bring Law his old master's head on a spike, but knew Law would want that revenge for himself. Maybe they could go after that man together, once this nonsense with the Marines was settled. He hadn't thought much beyond their current goals, and the idea was deeply appealing. He liked to think it could go a long way in soothing the wound between them.

First things first, though - it wouldn't help to get ahead of himself.

Crossing the island on foot proved difficult. Ages of spilled lava had solidified into an uneven surface, some of it glassy and sharp enough to cut through a boot if they weren't careful. There were also deep fissures, disguised amongst all the black rock that could easily lead to a snapped ankle. Kid regretted that they hadn't moored the ship closer.

He scooped Law up by his arm once the man took an uncharacteristic tumble, his efforts going unappreciated. Law hardly seemed to notice. "Do you smell that? Like carrion."

"It's just the low tide."

"Can't be - it's far too strong." He sniffed deliberately. "Not the volcano's sulphur, either. There is something dead here, close..." Law shook his head, searching. It was hard to see much of anything with the persistent fog. He pointed off into the vague distance, "There - gulls. We should see what it is at least."

And with that, he took off, picking his way nimbly across the broken ground.

"Hey, wait! Don't just run off, you - " Kid shouted after but went ignored. As if Law was likely to start listening to him now. He cursed but followed after the man, having half a mind to drag Law back by those metal shackles he still wore. But it would be unproductive; Law was his guide on this hare-brained scheme, after all. For whatever good that would bring him. Either way, it wouldn't serve him much to piss the man off over such a little thing.

Kid and his men caught up several minutes later. Law was paused at the lip of a natural basin formation, a mess of gulls spooking into the air with a cacophony of angry laughter. Kid had to breathe through his mouth to avoid gagging. The smell was strong as an uncleaned rendering pit - a comparison that was too apt, left behind by carelessly dumped decomposing bodies. It was impossible to say how many there were, piled deep and some half-rotted away.

When he'd been in South Blue, working for a machine shop that assembled the mechanized components for new ships, his job was along the waterfront. He had to walk through the meatpacking district to get there, and the stink that rose off those warehouses from their decomposing offal pits - that rarely got cleaned out properly - was enough to burn a man's nosehairs off. It wasn't particularly a memory he'd ever hoped to be reminded of.

"Ho-ly fuck," he hissed, voice drowned out by the screaming birds. One of his nakama tried to edge away only to have his knees buckle out from under him as he lost his stomach. Kid couldn't really blame him. "What the hell is this?"

"Garbage, I would assume," Law replied. There was a tightness about his features, either anger, disgust, or disciplined control of his gag reflex. Most of the bodies were still partially clothed, though several bore the evidence of an autopsy.

"Why dump them here? Why not just throw them in the water - or burn them?"

"With this number, I would worry about evidence one way or another. It would likely spur investigation from passing ships. The Marine presence here is so guarded that I know they would take measures to avoid that." Law turned stiffly, "Clearly, those responsible care little for the refuse they leave behind."

"Where did they get all these people?" Kid didn't particularly expect an answer to his question. Judging by their reception in the New World, and their last encounter with civilization, the Marines had plenty of resources to draw from.

"See - there," Law said, pointing to an ensconced doorway built into the rock face. He was almost thinking aloud, "This is where they dispose of their trash. A separate entrance from the one we observed from the ocean. This is good, Eustass - we may have discovered a back door after all."

"Great," Kid muttered. He wasn't looking forward to getting there. It would require crossing the open grave before them, and he shuddered involuntarily, a clammy sick feeling settling like concrete in his stomach. Fuck, if he puked now he was never going to live it down.

Killer joined them, considering. "Let's cross to that side. Then we can drop down, avoid the worst of it."

Fortunately, one of his crewmen had thought to bring rope, and they were able to attach it to a jagged spire beside the lip of the pit. Kid left two men on guard while the rest descended into the basin; it seemed to be a natural formation the Marines were simply repurposing for their own needs. The edges bowed out and it would've been difficult to escape without aid, which was likely part of its appeal. If any of their victims weren't completely dead when they were thrown in, the elements would take care of that.

There wasn't much room to dawdle in the entryway without stepping on a corpse. The smell was bad enough to drive half of Kid's nakama into the tunnel just to get away from it. Kid hung back until they were all assembled, on his guard because nothing creeped him out worse quite like a welcome this bad. Law was picking at a body and Kid suppressed a shudder, "Quit that, will you? Have some respect for the dead."

"Why? I'm not harming anything." The body he was inspecting looked fairly fresh; bloated, but still in one piece. There seemed to be precise gouges taken out here and there, from the chest, arms, and back. Kid couldn't see much more beyond that, and wasn't sure if he wanted to. "This is strange." Law shook his head, joining Kid. "I can think of no reason for such wounds. Almost like his tissues were sampled. But for what purpose, I cannot say."

"Couldn't be what killed him."

"No - you're certainly right, none of them are deep enough. It would be impossible to determine for sure without a complete autopsy."

Kid felt his stomach take a precipitous dive to his knees, "We're not taking any of those things on board - "

"I wasn't saying that I would do the autopsy." Law seemed almost offended. It was surprisingly reassuring.

"Okay. Well, good. Sometimes with you I can never tell."

"You give me so little credit."

"You get just as much credit as you deserve," Killer interjected. He nodded towards Kid, "We're ready."

"Good. My sinuses burn." Kid suppressed an involuntary shiver; the faster he had a solid enemy in his sights, the better. At least now he had few compunctions about killing first and asking questions later, as if he'd had many to begin with.

Kid took the lead, starting down a narrow corridor and spitting to rid the residual stench from his mouth. Things weren't well-lit, but dim bulbs lined the hallway at regular intervals. Probably to guide the disposal crew; Kid almost wished they'd run into the fuckers responsible for this. It wasn't like he had a personal stake in the matters, but some things he was willing to kill for based on principles alone.

They were a good two hundred meters in, everything dead quiet except for the scuff of boots and the rattle of metal weapons. Kid liked that sound. Law stuck close to his side, strides purposeful and his posture with that same stiffness as when they'd first found this entrance. It was odd - nothing ever seemed to affect Law; he was surprised that this apparently did.

Kid kept his voice quiet, "This bugs you, doesn't it?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"The bodies back there - it bothers you, huh?" Kid nudged his companion with a shoulder, but Law was unresponsive. "Why?"

"I have little respect for doctors who do nothing but inflict pain."

Killer's snort interrupted their conversation, "Too close to what you're best at?"

The implication didn't seem to faze Law, "I have no use for a dead patient."

"Then how'd you get that title the Marines're calling you by?"

"Because I am also ill-suited for tolerating fools," Law snapped. "And I would thank you for not testing that tolerance any further."

Killer heaved a great, fed-up sigh; Kid wondered if he was ever going to have peace between the two of them. He longed for both parties to lighten the fuck up, but even that seemed like too much to hope for.

Distracted by their bickering, and Kid barely noticed as their surroundings improved from the rough-hewed lava tunnels to a smoother, more synthetic and clearly man-made construction. He was only starting to appreciate the subtle infrastructure his magnetic affinities could detect when the floor gave out right under him in a sudden gulping drop. He gave a startled yelp even as his stomach lurched into his mouth and he was falling, flailing helplessly as his feet kicked at the open air.

It lasted only a moment before his arm was snatched in a tight grip, tethering him back to gravity and stopping his fall so abruptly that he heard more than felt the sick pop of his arm separating from its socket. He shouted, the pain sharp and continuous as he was left hanging by his useless limb, twisting. The metallic taste of adrenaline filled his mouth, thick as bile and it took a long moment until his vision was clear enough that he could focus on their immediate predicament.

Law had his hand in a firm hold, he and Killer forming a sick daisy-chain that dangled into a narrow, deep pit that'd clearly been designed to surprise any uninvited guests. Kid hated that it'd worked.

His crew were shouting but it was hard to make out words with their voices echoing off the walls of the shaft. Killer's voiced roared over the rest, "Stop fucking swinging us about and start pulling up!"

But even that proved painful - with Kid at the end like a swinging clock's pendulum, every movement seemed magnified. He groaned against a sharp jerk that left his vision fading at the edges.

"Eustass." Law's voice was even and steady. "Eustass, stay with me. Look at me."

He did; Law seemed preternaturally calm. The fingers holding him were like iron, which was fortunate because Kid couldn't do a damned thing to help his own situation.

"Don't you fucking dare drop him!" Killer snarled.

"I won't," Law said, ignoring Killer's implied threats as though he were not even there. "I won't let you go."

The sad part was, Kid believed him.

His crew, those who'd avoided falling into the pit along with him, began heaving them back to safety, the progress slow and lurching as a damaged elevator. Every bit of progress was marked with a vicious twist to Kid's injury, but he clenched his teeth against it. Law's fingernails dug into his skin, pain that anchored him against the gritty twist of his shoulder.

Kid was just starting to center himself enough to ignore the slow torture their ascent provided, searching for anything metal that could be made of use - he could build them a ladder quicker than they were being heaved upward, if only he could find the right materials - until a torrent of icy water gushed from above. It was meant to sweep them down the chute, clinging refuse to be washed away.

Much of the progress they'd made was undone in an instant, the water swift and punishing but lasting only moments. Kid gasped, blinking through his stinging eyes. It had to be seawater - a fear that was confirmed by the very real weakening of his limbs. Even Law's grip on him faltered though he didn't let go.

His heart stuck in his throat; Law's hold on him wasn't going to last if that happened a second time. Kid spat a brackish taste from his mouth, "Pull us up! Now!"

They lurched into motion and he hardly cared how badly it aggravated his shoulder. Whatever trap this was, it could clearly sense that the plunging drop hadn't done them in, and was now going to flush them like stubborn ants down a drainpipe.

Killer was dragged up over the ledge, jostling them roughly as he went, and Law's wet hand slipped suddenly from Kid's own - only to snatch back out and catch on his coat sleeve. "Please hurry - " Law urged, but there was an ominous click as a second gout of water sluiced down the shaft. The force of it was pummeling, jerking Kid side to side until a sharp rip issued at his shoulder.

Law shouted above him, a panicked denial as Kid was ripped from his grasp. A dagger of fear sank into Kid's stomach; he was in free-fall, carried with the water. He half believed his arm had been torn off, but knew it was only the cloth of his overcoat. Not like it mattered, as he careened off the side of the chute, tumbling and helpless until an outcropping of rock slammed into his forehead, taking his waking mind with it.

The last thought Kid had before he blacked out was what a miserable way this was to go.


	12. Chapter 12

Law's entire body was shaking, a shivery wasting that started in his muscles and went straight down to the bone. Drenched in seawater, he was left just about useless, unable to assist as he was hoisted over the lip of the pit. The torn shred of Kid's sleeve was still clutched in his numb fingers. He was unwilling to let go of it, heart still thudding painfully with adrenaline.

He hadn't meant to lose Eustass - especially not like that. "We can still get him back," he said, to no one in particularly; possibly only to himself. His voice sounded as weak as he felt and Law hated that. He clenched his teeth and forced himself to his feet.

His clothing was soaked and frigid. He'd been prepared for traps, and likely those which would target fruit users; being doused with enough freezing seawater to drown a man was another story.

Killer was already taking charge in his captain's absence. "Get back to the entrance and fetch us those ropes!"

That was right, Law remembered - they'd used a number to scale down the sharp basin that led to the tunnels. He only hoped they were long enough. It was impossible to guess how far down that shaft went. The trap had shut once they'd all been hoisted out, leaving Eustass the sole member of their party to be lost.

Law could imagine Eustass at the bottom of that darkness: his arm dislocated and useless, was he even conscious? There could be jagged rocks or worse - more water, deep and cold, the kind that'd already shown them the limits of their powers. Eustass could be sinking in it now, drowning slowly and there would be no way to reach him in time -

Law bit his lip until he tasted blood. Those kinds of thoughts were not productive. Unless he could use them to fix them problem, he could not waste their time worrying over them.

 _But you shouldn't be worrying,_ the practical part of himself interjected. _If he drowns, who cares? Certainly not you. More a reason to celebrate, than anything._

If only that could be the truth.

He crouched near the rim of the trap, which had closed once he and Killer had been pulled out. It was circular, and whipped open like a camera's shutter once Law put pressure on it. The mechanism was ingeniously designed and it was easy to see how a single moment's carelessness had ended so catastrophically for them all.

Law blocked it from closing, scanning for Eustass but the pit was deep and pitch black. He could hear nothing from below, and tossed a small stone into the blackness, hearing it echo and then splosh into water. Law felt his heart skip a beat; wasn't an encouraging sign. He'd always had an instinctive, futile fear of what lay beneath, just out of sight. Darkness could not frighten him, but deep and cold and _empty_ was a separate story all together. "Someone make us a torch, I need to gauge how far this is. We may yet be able to find Eustass but I need to see - "

His words were broken off as another torrent of seawater erupted from a spout directly above the gaping hole; Law was nearly swept away had he not been caught by Wire at the last minute, who snagged his shirt and wrenched him out of the way.

He was left flat on his back, gasping at the near miss. Law's heart thrummed up against the back of his tongue. "Thank you."

"No problem," Wire replied. "Can't be losing you too."

"Stop sending more water down!" Killer snapped. "Are you trying to drown him?" Then he scoffed, as if remembering whom he was addressing. "Who am I kidding, of course you were trying to."

He strode over to Law with purpose; a solid target for his anxiety and blame. He jerked Law back onto his feet, "I ought to cast you down into that hole after him for what you've done!"

"It will shock you, but I did not drop the captain of my own volition! See for yourself." Law shoved the sodden, ripped arm of Eustass's coat at the other man.

"You expect me to believe that? You couldn't have asked for a better way to get rid of him," Killer hissed. "Kid may have a blind spot where you're concerned, but he isn't here to protect you any longer. I know your game."

"Threatening me will not bring your captain back."

"Maybe not, but it'll sure help my mood!" The crewmen Killer had deployed to retrieve rope returned at that moment, and Killer released Law with such force that he stumbled.

As Law suspected, there wasn't nearly enough length to reach the bottom of the shaft. Killer cursed, close to panic, and even though Law could easily commiserate he knew it was more important now than ever to keep his mind calm. "Is this all that we have?" They would have to make do best they could, he supposed. "Start tying clothing together, use your shirts and pants if you have to. Anything to lengthen this."

Law returned to the trap, triggering it and using the edge of his knife to wedge it open while they worked. He could still see little, and no one had thought to bring him his torch yet. He tried to keep his voice even before shouting, "Eustass! Can you hear us?"

Killer dropped to his knees beside him, "Oi, Kid! Hang on!"

Their voices echoed but neither garnered a response. Killer cursed again, and they both dodged out of the way as another gush of water crashed down the shaft. "Hurry up - keep stringing clothing together, we need to get down there immediately!"

"I'll go down," Killer said. "The water won't bother me."

He said it with a certain derision that Law did not miss, as if his weakness to it were a personal failing. Maybe he had a point, Law was forced to concede - it was embarrassing that he and Eustass were the most compromised, their fruit's ability acting as more of a curse than a blessing.

Killer had just begun to rappel downwards when a great, sluicing flush sounded - this time from the bottom of the shaft. "Oh no, _no_ \- " Killer muttered, sliding down fast enough that the rope must've burned his hands.

The rope ended quickly, giving way to their makeshift clothing chain that Law worried would give way at any moment. "Can you see anything, is he there?" Law worried that activity by those who'd set this trap meant they could likely expect visitor soon, come to investigate who or what had come calling. They would make quite the site: half-naked with the clothing used as rope, all of them drenched like sewer rats in a drainpipe.

"There's nothing - " Killer was interrupted by another punishing gout from above. That was growing tiresome; it was a long, loud moment of rushing water before he could hope to hear the other man. "I said there's nothing! I can see the bottom but it's empty - not even water."

"Bring him back up," Law ordered. He was too worried that the knots of clothing would give way, and then they'd have another man lost - though he wondered if that wouldn't be to his own benefit, if the man lost were Killer.

He didn't get long to ponder before Killer emerged, "That flush of water from the bottom - there's another hatch down there, it must've sucked Kid through it. He could be dumped out in the sea by now - "

"No, unlikely. We're deep into the mountain - I'm sure it just leads further down, we can still retrieve him."

"You sound suspiciously confident on that count," Killer spat. "Anything else you've forgotten to tell us about this perfect disaster you got us into?"

Law rolled his eyes with exasperation, "My so-called _confidence_ was merely meant to assuage your fears. I won't bother in the future if you're only going to leap to the worst conclusions."

"You shouldn't bother because I _don't_ need your pity!" Killer stood, pacing down the hallway, hopefully to cool off.

The rest of Eustass's crew disassembled the rope, redressing with their haphazardly knotted clothing. They probably made quite a sight, Law imagined - all of them drenched to the bone, half-naked and leaderless. Eustass was lost, but Law made private vow that he would be brought back - he wasn't will to let things end between them, not like this, not so unfinished and careless. He wanted the captain's life to be sure, but Law wanted it on his terms and was unwilling to settle for anything less.

Killer was at least right about one thing, Law was forced to concede: things _were_ turning out to be a perfect disaster.

* * *

Kid woke groggily, feeling as though one side of his head had been dented in. He really hoped he hadn't broken his fall like that. It took him a moment to realize he was in water - seawater, he could tell, by the way it sapped his strength - up to his armpits, and cold. He twisted, shrugging out of his heavy overcoat and having to bite back a whimper at the sharp stab in his shoulder - he _really_ hoped that hadn't broken the fall, already dislocated as it was. He felt weak and helpless, pitiful as a lost kitten while the ocean sucked his life away, a hole left in its place.

It was pitch black, and Kid could tell immediately that he was in some kind of enclosed space by the way sound echoed as he splashed around. Not in the shaft he'd fallen down, then - or so was his best guess. Kid had no idea how long he'd been out. He reached the wall, which was rough hewn but with enough handholds that he could heave himself partially out of the water. Not like there was anywhere to go, even if he'd had two hands to climb with. He shouted but only got the rebounding echo off the enclosure's walls. He couldn't see or feel the ceiling, but could tell it was close.

What the hell was this, some sort of sick joke? A holding tank for refuse? Kid hated to speculate, things had already turned out worse than he'd expected, from that pit of bodies at the entrance to the trap and now this fresh hell. He wondered if his crew were even still up where he'd left them, where he'd fallen, or if they'd moved on to find a way to get him out - he didn't like thinking of the alternative, that they might all be captured. It wasn't possible. Killer would die first, and Law was no slouch either when it came to a fight.

Law. If he'd had wanted to, he could've just let Kid go when they'd fallen, but he hadn't. He'd held on as tightly as he could and Kid knew it was only the weakness of his clothing that'd ripped them apart. He'd reacted too quickly for the effort to be anything but genuine. It was surprising, and Kid had to concentrate on his current predicament before he got caught up in what it all meant. That'd be a dangerous distraction right now, but once he was reunited with his crew, he and Law were going to have some words together - if not other things as well.

At least his confined space left little room for surprises. In fact, Kid was relieved that there hadn't been additional complications down at the bottom of that pit - something to finish off the dumbass who wandered into the trap. Then again, maybe the worst was yet in store. If this trap like this was designed to hold, not to kill, it was only a matter of time before the ones who'd set his trap came to see what they'd caught.

He was just contemplating his options - the powder in his revolver was shot, and he'd given his knife to Law without thinking to replace it - when a great sucking sound interrupted his thoughts and the floor abruptly dropped out from under him. He was flushed down a narrow chute along with the seawater, his coat tangling up in his legs as he was battered side to side. It was pitch black and he could hardly get a breath in without gagging on water at the same time.

His shoulder took a sharp knock that left him gasping - he must've blacked out, because the next thing he remembered was spilling onto a hard metal grate, water flushing around him to drain away and leave him a heaving, sopping mess.

 _Metal_.

It registered slowly at the back of his mind, rushing to the forefront after several prolonged moments. Now there was something he could deal with. Things were looking up.

A light flickered on, blinding with fluorescence. Feet tapped against the grated flooring, "What the hell?"

Kid turned towards the echoing voice, but could hardly see anything with that harsh spotlight blistering his eyes. Dim figures hovered in his vision:

"What is it?"

"We've got a live one."

Kid snarled, staggering to his feet. "Who's there?" He was about to make a charge at whoever was talking, only to have a jolt rip through his body. It stiffened every muscle until they screamed, until Kid screamed; he couldn't move nor breathe as his body quivered under the assault. He'd worked with metal assemblies long enough to have gotten a good snap of static electricity now and then, and Kid _knew_ that to be what it was now - except more magnified, enough to fry his entire body. Like being hit by a lightning bolt.

It buckled his knees out from under him once the jolt let up, and he sagged, gasping onto the metal flooring. A good conductor if there ever was one. Kid tried to find his fruit abilities in the fried residue that was his brain but there was nothing there.

Voices again, closer this time: "I thought it must've just been an animal wandered in from the outside that set things off. When did they throw out specimens last? Maybe this one wasn't completely gone, made it back inside somehow."

"Nah, no markings. That one's fresh. We ought to send out a search party, see if he's got friends."

Kid felt a black surge pulse through him. These assholes could have him, but not his nakama, not without a fight. It gave Kid the clarity he needed to rip a girder free and fling it at the two men talking - well, now one was screaming, a wet squelch telling Kid his aim was true. It was a premature celebration, however; a second later and he was snapping and twitching as the same electrical charge slammed into him like a wall.

Kid jerked as though he were having a seizure, the fibers of his body tearing themselves apart, all of it raw pain until his consciousness ceased.

* * *

Killer had started up a restless pacing, cursing while his leather shoes squished wetly along with his steps. They'd deconstructed their makeshift rope; at least everyone was redressed and ready to fight.

They needed to move on. It was inevitable that their presence would be detected; Law was surprised no one had come to investigate the disturbance yet. So much for stealth, but that was the least of Law's concerns now. Eustass was gone and it was impossible to know where to even start looking.

"This is all your fault," Killer snapped, stabbing a finger at Law's chest.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You got us into this godforsaken mess, and you're going to get us out of it, one way or the other."

Law raised a skeptical eyebrow, "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you'd better give me a damn good reason not to throw you right back into that pit myself."

There were a few mutterings of approval at Killer's words. Law was forcibly reminded that he was very much in the company of enemies - ones who'd never trusted him much to begin with and who now held him responsible for the loss of their captain, regardless of the circumstances. If they didn't get Eustass back, Law knew he would bear the weight of the blame. He'd be lucky if Killer settled for only his head in the end.

He was starting to appreciate this situation for what it was, now with Eustass gone: as much as he typically enjoyed needling the first mate, Law knew that if he continued, there would be no one to stop Killer from cutting out his tongue if that pleased him. The man might even go as far as to take the current opportunity to rid himself of Law for good.

He'd never bothered to ingratiate himself to many amongst the crew; they all got along but Law knew he made a perfect scapegoat for their current predicament. "Let us just be calm," he offered. "Charging off unprepared will only trigger more traps, I'm sure this can't be the only one."

"No shit! Did you figure that one out all on your own? This entire place is a trap alright, a _death_ trap!" Killer sounded almost outraged.

Law held up a single hand, palm open and placating. As if his pride hadn't taken enough blows recently, now he was forced to babysit Eustass's crew in his absence. "Since you all blame me for losing him, allow me to find him. It will take me some time, but if you can be patient I will get him back."

"Yeah, you do that." Killer grabbed two fistfulls of Law's shirt, dragging him off his feet and snarling through his mask, "You find him, or I'm going to use you to test every last trap between here and where he is. And then you can bring him back to us with whatever shreds of flesh you've got left."

"I rather doubt if your captain would approve of that."

Killer shoved him away, practically crackling with anxiety. "Well? So what's your big fucking _plan_ , then? I'm waiting."

"Just this." Law took out one of his knives and circled his arm with a subtle glow of blue energy; his devil's fruit ability made manifest. Then he unceremoniously sliced off his hand just above the wrist. No resistance met his blade and the hand hit the floor with a slap, lying limply until Law flexed it, the effort shared between his mind and the muscles it directed.

The hand came to life, jumping onto the tips of all five fingers like a large spider. There was no pain, only the cool, dry surface of the floor under his fingertips. Law had done this sort of thing before, but it had been a while. He was pleased at how quickly his mind remembered.

Most of the crew, if they hadn't already been keeping their distance, took an involuntary step back; Law was familiar with the reaction. "That is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen," one said, and emphasized it by spitting at Law's severed limb.

Law made it scurry away, and paused to flip the bird. He had mastered perfect control over an amputated appendage when he'd first learned to use his power, and as long as he concentrated, there was no limit to how far the limb could wander. It made for a very effective method of reconnaissance, provided Law also supplied it with some manner of sensory input.

"If this bothers you, you may not want to watch the rest," Law said, and slid the tip of his knife into his eye socket. He felt a gentle tug as the optic nerve severed, and plucked the eye from his face, placing it between two fingers of the severed hand. His hand walked like an alien creature on finger-legs, tottering down the hallway and relaying everything his eye could see directly to Law's mind.

"Now," he murmured, turning to Killer. "Does that satisfy you? An eye for an eye, hand for a hand?"

"You didn't scream when you cut either of them off, so no."

Law was unable to suppress a clipped laugh; he shouldn't be surprised by such a response. "As I said before, you can have whatever's remaining of me if I'm unable to find Eustass."

"I really hope that confidence comes back to bite you in the ass," Killer returned.

Law didn't want to spend time worrying, it was easier to concentrate on guiding his hand down the series of hallways, scurrying from shadow to shadow. The rough stone tunnels continued to improve as they gave way to tile flooring and medical-grade architecture. It was a promising sign. Law knew it would be time-consuming, skittering along the floor down several levels to where Eustass must've fallen, but he was unwilling to risk losing control of his hand by tossing it down the shaft they'd only just escaped. When severed like this, his limbs were just as vulnerable to seawater and the fruit's curse he carried.

The greatest advantage was that the hand, weighing as little as it did, was unlikely to set off any traps designed to catch a person. Or at least Law suspected as much. Law waited for the wash of seawater that'd accompanied the trap's opening, but nothing came. He wondered if it had to be fully open to activate that mechanism. Or maybe that took independent effort; it was possible that they were being watched, every inch of their progress recorded by surveillance. But if that were the case, Law was almost certain guards would be upon them by now.

That raised an excellent point, and he stood. "We should relocate. At least to a more defensible position, this hallway would make a poor arena to fight in." A cynical part of himself questioned why he wasted concern on any of Eustass's men to begin with; they'd likely never feel the same for him. But he needed them now if they were escape from here at all, regardless of how tempting it would be to watch each and every one of Eustas's nakama be picked off.

To his surprise, Killer nodded once. Apparently they could agree on some things after all, or at least the very obvious things. "If they find the cap, I know they'll come looking to see if he's got company."

"We must be careful," Law emphasized. "This trap is clever, and there will be more. We cannot lose anyone else so carelessly."

Maybe he was being too cautious, but they'd learned the hard way how necessary it was. The exploration would take time, but that gave Law what he needed, as he concentrated on his missing limb and it's slow progression from room to room. He was eager to discover whatever secrets were being developed here, and searching for their wayward idiot was as good of an excuse as any for doing that. He would not admit to the thin, nervous tension that'd started up in the back of his mind. He didn't like attributing it to Eustass's loss and his current predicament, or worse, concern for the man himself. That just wouldn't be...appropriate.

Wire took up the lead, and Killer stuck close to Law's side - as if he were waiting for him to make a run for it. Law kept his annoyance to himself. The man was already full of coiled energy waiting for a target, and Law was happy to no longer be in his sights, even if it were a temporary measure.

At length, Killer said, "Why do you care one way or the other if we get him back? Not like you'd be any worse off."

"Why, indeed." Law smiled. "I know you won't believe me when I say I didn't drop him intentionally. I really do want Mister Eustass alive."

"So you've changed your mind about him, have you?" His voice was full of sneering contempt. "How fucking sweet."

Law couldn't stop the sharp gale of laughter that bubbled up, almost losing track of his separated hand. He had to bite his lip to center himself, mirth still tightening his chest. "Oh no, no. I want him alive because there is so much between us that remains unfinished. And I'll be damned if I let some little shit of a Marine scientist rob me of my revenge."

Law surprised even himself by how fiercely committed he was to finding the captain. It was not a secret he wished to share or even analyze. Some things were better off being taken to the grave than given legs of their own. Besides, he could say with absolute certainty that no one in Eustass's crew would believe his sentiments if he shared them. At least that was reassuring.

If he could not find Eustass, or if the captain was returned to his crew damaged, Law had few doubts to whom would bear that blame. He'd already heard some hissed whispers directed his way. It was best not to show any of that fear, a mask that Law was skilled at wearing. A distraction was needed, before impatience and anxiety could take hold. Eustass's loss had shaken even him, a fact Law despaired of; he'd expended a lot of effort to get this far, to get inside this facility, and he wasn't about to waste his time worrying about some damn fool whose miserable life Law cared for only because ending it by his own hands was something that was owed to him.

He _needed_ Eustass back. Things were not finished between them.

Law shook his head, disgusted by how shredded his focus was. He ought to pay better attention to his surroundings than worry over the future, whatever it would bring.

Buried deep into the volcanic mountain meant the Marines were likely using the molten magma as a source of heat and energy. It was already warmer than one would anticipate, particularly given the outside weather. By extending his Room in a small sphere around the lot of them, Law could sense any disturbances lying in wait for intruders such as themselves. He identified two boobytraps easily, and with his ability, they were quickly deactivated.

The process made for slow going, but Law's patience was rewarded. "Ah," he gasped, stopping. He felt the wall beside him. With his powers, he could tell that it was false. "There is a hidden room here - I can make out the seam." He turned to the men following him, "It feels - very large."

"Anybody in there?"

"One moment." Law forced his Room larger, until he felt as clearly as seeing. "Several bodies - they all seem immobile, though. Like a prison."

"Break it down," Killer snapped at their remaining crewmen.

The wall was shortly demolished; it'd been thin and easy to destroy. The room beyond was a cavern - huge with a high, rough-hewn ceiling. Pods were placed around the perimeter at regular intervals, emitting a soft green glow. Law could feel just from his proximity as he approached one that the glow was from kairoseki - somehow, they were using these modules to restrain fruit users. There were a few people encased in them and they appeared to be in stasis of some sort. He rapped on the glass covering but it garnered no response. Law could tell from only a brief inspection that Eustass was not being held here.

He was examining a control panel for hints on how to operate the stasis module when someone shouted behind him, "No!"

Law turned to find Killer striding toward a pod, scrubbing the dust and film from its surface to make out the person beneath. Law was about to yell a warning but it wouldn't have stopped the man anyway, as he stabbed a scythe into the electronics, shorting out the power and successfully deactivating the unit.

"What on earth are you thinking!" Law snapped. But that hardly made a difference as Killer reached in and yanked out the figure inside. It was a woman. "Wait, don't just - break things!"

Law shouldn't have been surprised by the deafening klaxon alarm that started screaming; Killer shoved a knife-blade through that as well and it turned the sound tinny and hollow. It probably wasn't enough to short the signal completely; they were going to have guards upon them before they knew it.

Wire and several others split off to cover the entrance while Law rushed to Killer's side next to the ruined pod and its unconscious patient. The woman had pale pink hair that stuck to her skin, soaked with the gelatinous fluid all of the prisoners were being held in. She was trailing tubes that fed into her nose and mouth, likely keeping her alive and fed while in stasis. Killer was already grasping them by the handful, ready to yank them free.

"Stop, _stop_!" Law stayed his hand before Killer could do something rash. "Be careful, you stupid fool!" Killer only answered in a feral snarl but Law did not release him. "Wake her up that fast and the shock will kill her. You've already set off a damn alarm by breaking things apart, or did you not even notice?"

"I noticed!"

"Then calm yourself before you do any more damage." Law tipped the woman's head back, peeling an eye open to reveal severe pupil dilation. She'd been likely unconscious for some time. A thin tube was clipped to her nose and feeding down her throat, likely for some sort of nutrition, while a thicker, accordion-like apparatus filled her lungs with highly concentrated oxygen. Law had seen such devices used for keeping comatose patients alive. Her current condition was clearly medically-induced, but if the tubes were simply ripped away, she could likely be put into a genuine coma.

"Help me sit her up as straight as possible and hold her that way." Law removed the breathing apparatus first, breaking the seal it formed over her mouth with a pop of suction. It was connected to a long, flexible tube which he guided out as gently as possible, followed by the feeder tube sunk into her throat through her nose. It was slow going with only one hand at his disposal.

She didn't wake throughout, but convulsed silently, gag reflex involuntarily triggering. Killer looked close to puking himself. "Jesus, how long is that?"

"I'm almost finished," Law murmured, withdrawing the last few inches before giving a harsh slap between the woman's shoulder blades. She made a jerking gasp, fluid and raspy before doubling over in a sticky-sounding cough. He let Killer take over from there, helping her pitch forward as she cleared her lungs and relearned how to breathe.

Law stood, returning to the pod she'd come from. A thin wine of alarm was still issuing, but he was able to find a deactivation for that quickly enough. Regardless, he was sure they'd been detected from that little maneuver even if no company came immediately.

He joined Wire at the entrance, "Any movement?"

"Nothing. Yet."

"We shouldn't linger here, though I hate to move recklessly. We'll have to take the girl - a friend of yours?"

Wire grimaced, "You could say as much. We're from the same ocean in the South, had a few run-ins. Good thing the captain ain't here; they don't exactly get along."

"But your first mate does, it seems?"

The pained creases in Wire's forehead seemed to deepen. "They get along even worse."

"Bonney, wake up," Killer was saying over and over again, jostling her none too gently. She looked halfway to consciousness, eyelids fluttering as the seizing coughs subsided.

Her expression was confused and disoriented, "Francis?"

" _Francis_?" Law repeated, agast and unable to keep his voice quiet.

"Just. One. Word." Killer growled, shooting him what was surely a death glare from beneath his helmet.

Law turned slightly to Wire and questioned in an undertone, "Francis?"

"You can see why he changed it."

"I'm afraid Massacre Soldier _Francis_ doesn't quite have the same ring, does it?" Law agreed. He returned to Killer's side, the woman, Bonney, blinked but said nothing. She still looked dazed. That didn't bode well for recovering more of the prisoners in this room; it would be a poor plan to revive them, only to be weighed down in return. "Can you carry her?"

Killer nodded and stood, "Where to?"

Law was almost taken aback by his sudden agreeableness. He didn't have long to wonder, however, before something snapped above them in the circuitry and thick, foggy gas began flooding the room. "Just pick her up and run!"

Law had no idea where they were headed - anywhere else was a promising bet. They were undoubtedly being targeted for tampering with the sleeper's chambers; Law only sucked in the slightest contaminated breath and began to stumble, consciousness fogging at his edges. He knew this gas was designed to incapacitate, shaking his head to clear it as they rushed blindly further through the complex. He let his Room expand briefly until it encompassed all the tunneling and architecture for 400 meters in diameter and then he searched: they would need somewhere close, isolated and easily defensible, where they could hunker down away from any search parties. He could sense figures coming even now to investigate the alarms they'd already tripped.

Law felt light-headed and dizzy, charging along with those equally blind as he was. It was challenging to take it all in, least of all with a fragment of his attention elsewhere. It wouldn't do to lose track of his wandering hand. But then he found it - an observation room, he was sure of it. It was perfect, and though there were guards, they were few.

The Room collapsed back into Law's mind and he took a deep breath, catching back up to himself. "There's a defensible position, down the hallway, two lefts and then a right. We need to leave now, company is already on its way."

He nodded to Killer, still holding his recently-defrosted friend and bringing up the rear. The man made no effort to challenge Law on his words; _that_ was a bit of a surprise. Maybe he ought to give a few words of confidence over to Killer once their situation stabilized.

Beyond that, though, Law was grateful no one had paused to question or argue with him. At this point, there was little reason to. They were already caught up in a poor position, it wasn't as though Law could lead them anywhere worse.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating!
> 
> This fic recently received some artwork from the lovely and talented Aivelin - you can find it at her tumblr (http://aivelin.tumblr.com/), along with lots of other awesome One Piece and Kid/Law fanart. Definitely check her out!

 

It didn't take Eustass's crew long before they'd cleared the area of guards. It was just as Law had seen through his powers - a rotunda, each wall covered with a videoscreen feed from a different area of the complex. There must've been den den mushi hidden in the walls and corridors that they'd been too careless to notice, but they would prove an advantage now.

This was a perfect vantage point for both finding Eustass, and navigating the complex through the pathways of least resistance.

Law could still feel his distant limb like a far-away trickle in his mind. It took several minutes of scanning the different videofeeds before he found what he was looking for: prisoner confinement. These were unlike the long-term storage units they'd discovered with Killer's friend, whom Law belatedly recognized as the infamous South Blue pirate, Jewelry Bonney. They'd never been introduced, but like most captains of his same skill, Law had kept abreast of her activity, much in the same was that he'd been familiar with Eustass by reputation before they'd properly met.

Thinking of it like that made their first encounter seem like ages ago.

The cells Law was able to identify were located on an industrial-looking level, deeper down, on the same floor as a number of examination and operation rooms. That was...troubling. But, once located, he knew it would be fast work before he found Eustass: chained in a cell and looking rather worse for wear, dressed only in a pair of scrub-bottoms and bound with what was likely kairoseki. He didn't appear to be conscious. Law suddenly felt needles prickle up his spine and realized he was _worried_.

For _Eustass_.

It was so _irritating_.

Law shoved it all to the back of his mind. He refused to allow Eustass's condition to affect his focus. Such irrelevancies would not solve anything. He ought to take solace in the fact that, by Bonney's example, the scientists here were trying to keep at least some of their patients alive, despite what the pile of bodies they'd encountered would suggest.

His hand was only one level above, making its slow progress - if only Law'd had a map, this would've been so much easier. He would simply have to rely on the thankfully rather predictable and repetitive design of the facility before he could reach Eustass.

He sighed, resigned to a wait. At least Eustass looked to be in a fairly stable position - Law was certain he would have the captain freed before anything irreparable could happen to him. Until then: answers.

He approached Killer, who had laid out his companion on the floor while she recovered. Law was surprised it was taking so long and wondered if her intravenous fluids hadn't been tainted with some sort of sedative, another precaution to prevent escape.

He knelt at her side, "How are you feeling?"

She glanced at Killer, eyes glassy. "Who's this guy?"

"He's - someone we picked up along the way."

"'Picked me up', is it? That's a unique interpretation of events," Law replied, letting the bitter edge remain in his voice. It was no secret that Killer did not approve of how he'd come to be a part of the crew, and Law was happy for the opportunity to embarrass him over it. "You make it all sound rather voluntary."

Killer seethed behind his mask, "He's a pain in my ass."

"You look familiar." She said, giving Law a critical once-over while he felt for her pulse. It was surprisingly slow and thready, and her skin was clammy to the touch. It was concerning. She seemed to notice what he was up to, "Are you a doctor?"

"After a fashion."

"Kinda had my fill of doctors."

"Fortunately, I mean only to assist you. Do you feel any nausea?" Law asked.

"Nah, more hungry."

"She eats like a horse," Killer muttered.

"Oh, well that might actually be a good thing." Law went to retrieve one of the supply packs they'd brought along, it had water and a few rations. "I was beginning to worry they'd drugged you with something, but it could just be acute hypoglycemia."

"You really are a doctor, huh?" Bonney said, after chewing through several strips of dried fruit. "And not just a sick one."

"That might be, hmm, exaggerating the facts only slightly," Law replied.

Killer made an annoyed sigh, "We don't have time for this right now. Bonney, what happened to you?"

Law glanced back on Eustass's image on the monitoring screen, a nervous habit. Since when did he require Eustass's presence to reassure him? He still appeared unconscious; Law wondered if he'd been sedated or if he'd taken a headwound falling down that trap-shaft. Neither option was palatable.

Law could tell from the grainy image alone that Eustass's left arm was dislocated; the shoulder protruded at a ghastly angle. It would make him weak in defending himself, and it was strange that Law felt so viscerally opposed to Eustass like that - _weak_. Helpless. Law didn't like the reaction it provoked in him.

He would break Eustass Kid down to the bones he was made of, but to see anyone else do the same was a sick charade. It made Law feel protective, and angry. He didn't like it.

Law shook his mind clear, determined to focus on things he had an actual chance of changing. "Please," he began, taking one of Jewelry Bonney's hands in a congenial gesture. "Describe the events which led you to being here."

"Hard to describe," she said, eyes fluttering. Despite the nourishment, she still seemed as weak as ever. "Hard to remember, even. We got into the New World...that was the easy part. After that - everybody was after us. Shichibukai, bounty hunters - got so bad we were plum outta supplies, and that's when the natives nabbed us."

"And then brought you here - for the bounty, I'd presume?"

"Nah, some sorta tribute. Like they were paying protection fees."

"That sounds familiar," Killer muttered.

Indeed it did; Law felt almost reassured that their crew was not the only one to fall victim to such orchestrated attacks. The mystery that still remained was why. "Is your entire crew captive here?"

Bonney shook her head, "A couple others got caught with me; they only seemed interested in fruit users. I know most of my men got away - I let them take me just so the others could have a fighting chance. No idea where they are now, though."

"I'll send someone back up to the holding chamber where we found you," Killer said, more consideration in his voice than Law had heard before now. "If any of your guys are up there, we'll get them free."

"Thanks." Bonney sat up a bit, looking a bit green around the edges yet. She pinched the bridge of her nose as if fighting through some lingering nausea. "This stinks. And you're saying Kid got nabbed too? Is that why you're here?"

"In a roundabout fashion," Law replied. "We actually were hoping to raid the Marines for supplies, on the belief that there would be tools here for better navigating the New World - I'm sure you've encountered the difficulties." He gave her a wry smile, "But as you can see, things haven't exactly gone so well."

"You're a bunch of idiots coming here willingly," Bonney muttered. She glared at Killer, "You in particular! You didn't tell Kid what a stupid, shitty idea this was? That's typical."

"Fuck off," Killer hissed.

"We have little time to argue like children with the captain in danger." Law decided to diffuse whatever fight was brewing before it could start, turning to Bonney. "Can you remember anything after you were brought here? How long has it been since you were captured?"

She shrugged, "No idea. But I can tell you this, if they've got Kid the first thing they'll do is a preliminary exam." She pulled her thin tanktop over her stomach, showing off scarred-over wounds where sections of tissue had been removed. "It's tech development alright - the whole purpose of this place is to determine how fruit powers work. That's why they want us, so they can learn how to replicate our abilities."

She shook her head, looking weary and disgusted. "When I first got caught, they kept me and a few others in their detention level. They'd knock us out with tranqs, you'd wake up later in a cell with pieces missing. Beats me what they're doing with 'em, but from what I could hear, their whole goal is to create devil's fruit from scratch."

Killer scoffed, " _What_? You can't _create_ a devil's fruit. Otherwise why'd they be so rare?"

"Yeah, no shit, that's kinda the point. Whoever figures it out can shift the balance of power in the New World. They could build a whole army of fruit users." She turned to Law, "You said this place was run by Marines, and yeah, they're involved but they're not the ones footing the bill around here. I saw the guy running the show, and he ain't a Marine - he's one of the shichibukai."

Law felt an ice cube run down his spine, the fine hairs at the base of his skull standing up in warning as though they could sense a storm approaching.

Of course. He should've seen it before. Why else would Doflamingo have been at that Grand Line outpost when Law's crew attacked? He'd always wondered if the man had gotten wind of Law's plans, laying in wait until they arrived. It'd all been just a little too convenient, running into his former master at such an inopportune time and after so many years.

He'd never been able to connect the dots, but he'd been missing a crucial piece of information until now. Law willed himself to be as calm and unaffected as possible. "A shichibukai, you don't say. Do you know which one?"

He already knew the answer, and wasn't the least surprised when Bonney spat Doflamingo's name. He felt something clench in his chest and worried for an instant that he might be sick. As it was, he could tell the color had drained from his face by the way Killer regarded him intently - the man could tell something was amiss by Law's reaction, and he forced a wan smile, "That's very - surprising. But why would one of the shichibukai bankroll a Marine research base? Shouldn't Mariejois be funding a project of this nature?"

"I don't even think Mariejois knows what's going on here!" Bonney said. "Look, I got no love for the Marines, least of all the World Government. They're fucked up in their own way, but this? I don't see Sengoku sanctioning this type of thing. He's too married to his noble ideas and if they needed fruit users, they're sitting on a pile at Impel Down! Why not just use them?"

Killer nodded, "A fair point. Why ransom settlements and abduct civilians when the Marines have such a large prisoner population?"

Law found himself staring at Eustass in the vidscreen, not even noticing how he'd started gnawing on his thumbnail until he tasted blood. How long could it possibly take for his hand to get there? He knew time was of the essence, and he shut his remaining eye until he could focus on what he saw with his distant limb. He knew he needed to pay more attention to it lest he pass by important clues, but it was difficult to split his attention between his hand and the revelations Bonney was sharing with him.

Far away, his hand had risen to crawl along the wall closer to the ceiling. This hallway had more activity than anywhere else so far, and he'd gone higher out of fear of his hand being trod upon. Or worse - discovered, which would open another can of worms entirely. Law imagined he was nearing their base of operations. Doctors dressed in operating garb passed from room to room; Law tried not to make any assumptions as to what they were preparing for.

His hand skittered along its way, ducking down a side pathway that was dimly lit and mostly empty. From it branched a complex series of shafts, tunneling at sharp angles with cool ocean air wafting up. He could feel it with that skin, separated so far away from the rest of him. It was difficult to make sense of things, but he imagined they had something to do with ventilation. It was difficult to tell distinct sensations apart, but the complex became increasingly warm the further down his hand wandered, likely due to the volcanic nature of the base.

And after that, more tunneling hallways, with operating rooms branching off at regular intervals. Some of the equipment being readied was so pristine and advanced that Law practically salivated with jealousy. If only that were the reason he was here, as with his first attempt to loot one of these research bases. He could've done beautiful things with that medical equipment.

He wondered how many of the Marines' technological development facilities Doflamingo had commandeered in order to carry out his plans. If the shichibukai had shown up with a vast supply of capital to invest, Law could see how these scientists had been swayed to do his dirty work.

Law opened his eyes, refocusing on the task at hand, "There is a reason, for all of this and it's quite obvious: the Marines are only involved so as to do the research. They provide the facility, Doflamingo provides the raw resources. He _is_ a slave trader, after all." Law hesitated, considering how much information to share, "Fruit users always do command top dollar at auction. If their abilities could be manufactured, Doflamingo could sell not only individuals, but entire armies. Or simply sell the fruits themselves - " he shook his head, feeling slightly dizzy. The scope of this endeavor was a bit staggering. He supposed he shouldn't have put it past Doflamingo - in recent years, he'd bought the throne of a small country - but apparently his ambitions were even loftier.

"You seem to know a lot about this," Killer muttered. He was still giving Law a glare, full of misplaced distrust. "If this guy's a slave trader, any chance he might've been involved in selling you off in the first place?"

"What, you're a _slave_?" Bonney gaped. She recoiled slightly; it was a reaction Law had grown accustomed to from an early age. It was still about as pleasant as a slap to the face.

He grinned ruefully, "Yes, as a matter of fact. I am." He nodded towards Killer, "His captain purchased me. Don't you want to share with her what for?"

"You're kidding!" She glared at Killer, seemingly aghast. "Kid is sick! What's _wrong_ with him?"

"Shut up, you know how he is - it was just a joke. Like everything, he takes things too far."

"I'm glad to hear that, you know." Law let the contempt fill his voice. "That that's what he considers me - a _joke_."

"Watch your tone," Killer growled. "And yeah, you _are_ a slave, and if he thinks you're a joke, that's what you'll be. Don't forget how little say you have here."

Law felt a sleeping violence stir inside him, and wondered just why he was even bothering to help Killer in the first place. Everything seemed so distant and insignificant when he was forcibly reminded of his standing. Of his _place_. If Killer weren't blaming him for losing the captain, he was smearing Law's face through the mud as added humiliation for what he could do nothing to change. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised - the first mate was simply lashing out at the most accessible target, but that did little to quiet Law's rage.

"Did Kid...cut your hand off?" Bonney questioned, looking horrified.

Law realized he hadn't had the time to explain those missing pieces to her yet, "Oh no, I did that myself."

"It's a long story that we don't have time for," Killer muttered. "Can you stand?"

"I think so. _Mmmph_ \- " She stood, weathering a headrush with Killer's assistance, but it passed quickly enough. "I suppose you think I should be grateful that you busted me out of that cell."

"Yeah, actually, I do."

"Well I didn't ask for your help," she snapped, as prideful as Kid or Killer themselves.

Law abandoned them to their bickering; there would be time to hear the details of Bonney's captivity, if she could remember anything more. He returned to the video monitors, scanning for new developments and his eyes automatically went to Eustass in his cell - except something was very wrong.

Law's heart almost stopped in his chest. Eustass was no longer there. They'd spent too much time arguing rather than acting and now Eustass would be the one to suffer the consequences. Law glanced back to Bonney, her back turned to him but scars prominent on each of her shoulders, a sick dread filling him up like cold, black water.

* * *

Consciousness came to Kid in a fuzzy, grey-white cloud that seemed to seep in around the edges of his mind but never settle completely. Only a few of his senses seemed to work, most of all hearing. There was the click-click of metal against itself, probably some sort of tool or instrument, and a repetitive _beep_ that rang out along with his heartbeats. That couldn't be good.

Voices drifted in and out: "...whose...bounty? Oughta make...pleased...better progress with... sample..."

He willed his eyes to open, but they were rheumy and unfocused. Marines dressed in white from head to toe and with masks covering their faces hovered over him, and it was with a monumental effort that Kid was able to move his hand, swiping at one that was using tweezers to prise a piece of flesh from his abdomen.

"Finish up with that and help me roll him," someone said. "We'll take the spinal tap next."

Strong hands gripped Kid's limbs and flipped him unceremoniously so that his face was pressed against a metal surface. He groaned, kicking out with one foot and hitting something solid, albeit without much strength behind the blow.

"He's coming around. Hit him with another 50ccs, but watch his blood pressure."

Kid grunted as he was restrained with weak effort. Weak, but still enough to immobilize him. A needle sank into the vein on the inside of his knee, sapping his strength even further. Sleep beckoned but he refused to submit, even when sharp, insistent pressure was applied to the base of his spine. He gasped, every nerve screaming for escape before he felt the thick needle penetrate, sinking in deep. If he hadn't already been paralyzed, that would've done it; even the smallest movement and he could feel bone drag against the metal nauseatingly. A pinned insect indeed.

They were taking fluid, he could feel the suction - an unpleasant sensation, but nothing compared to what came moments later when they began pumping something _in_. Pain seared up his spine, lancing into his skull and ripping a dry sob from his mouth. They were putting _something inside him_. Kid wanted to howl with rage, but even that required more effort than he could manage.

"Why isn't he out?" Someone sounded annoyed.

"He should be. I gave him the proper dose."

"Just do it again." Kid's head was rotated towards the speaker but his eyes wouldn't focus enough to make out the face. "At least it seems to be working.

He barely noticed the pin-prick of another needle, small and delicate and fragile in a way he hadn't appreciated before. He didn't even want to contemplate how large the stake in his spine must be in comparison.

Kid's eyes rolled back into his head, everything going from white to black in an instant.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out some fanart that's being done by Loulose, as she adapts some of the earlier chapters into manga/doujinshi form. It's pretty awesome. You can find her work at http://chantacomics.tumblr.com/ and http://loulose.deviantart.com/, thanks to her once again for the awesome art!!

 

When Kid came around a second time, it was to feeling as though he'd been put through a meat grinder.

And then smeared along the cutting room floor, just for good measure. He could taste blood in the back of his throat, as though he'd been choking on it, drowning in it. He could remember as far back as a the floor falling out from beneath him, swinging wildly with nothing to hold him up except Law's hand grasping for him - and that was weird enough to be a fever dream in itself. He licked cracked lips, blinking rapidly to clear his eyes.

He wasn't on his ship, that he was certain of. You spent enough time on the same vessel, and its small moans and creaks, the way it moved on the ocean all became like a second skin, a body speaking around his own. He knew the voice of his ship, and couldn't hear it now. But other than that - silence. It was dark as well, and the smell of blood was thick in the room as though he'd fallen asleep in a slaughterhouse. Antiseptic cut sharply through it, producing a blended reek like murky acid.

He sensed a figure to the side of him and turned his head - it was about as much movement as he could manage, and even that feeble gesture evoked a chorus of pain throughout his body. When he could breathe without gasping, Kid opened his clenched-shut eyes.

Law was there, sitting and watching him like a cat observing its prey.

"I've been waiting a very, very long time to get you on my operating slab," he said, and there was a sick sort of eagerness lingering in his face. Kid felt a sudden, vulnerable fear at what the other man could do to him if he so chose; of what Law had _already_ done to him. It must've been evident, because Law smiled, "Yes, like that - you _should_ be afraid. You have done so much to earn my wrath."

Kid closed his eyes hard and tried to form words, but they just turned into guttural mush in his mouth. It seemed to make Law even more excited, and he stood, advancing on Kid's prone form. Kid shifted, obeying a primal instinct to just _get away_ , and pain richtered up his spine, gutting him as sharply and efficiently as a blade - and that brought him jerking out of the dream as though a bucket of ice water had been dumped on him.

Fuck. What the hell had that been.

He sat upright, or as best as he could manage: one arm throbbed dully, letting him know in no uncertain terms that his shoulder was still very much dislocated. Whoever was holding him captive obviously wanted him alive but they clearly didn't give a shit about his comfort. He wondered what he was in store for - more experiments, more torture - Kid's blood surged and red speckled his vision. He'd been unable to stop them earlier but that was about to change. He could remember the feel of their knives, their needles inside of him; a primal violation that tapped the vein of his rage, lighting it up hot and hungry.

Both of his wrists were locked in kairoseki cuffs that were chained to the wall above his head. The screaming pain of his dislocated shoulder had lessened to a dull roar. He'd been left inside some sort of cell, waiting for - what, exactly? Kid realized that he really wasn't sure how much he'd been dreaming and what had been reality.

It was disturbing to find his dreams so vivid. But Law couldn't possibly have been one of the ones experimenting - operating - on him. That wasn't possible, but in the back of his mind, something was screaming its head off: _he could just as easily have been._ Law was _meant_ for that sort of thing, it was what had him interested in this place to begin with, and Kid just led his entire crew along on Law's little mad scheme without a second thought. He was liable to be left behind, locked in this cage and used as a lab rat until all the flesh was scored from his bones.

Kid shuddered; what had he been thinking? He knew Killer would come after him, but how likely were they to even make it out of this place if Kid himself had been neutralized so easily?

There was a shuffling outside his cell, and Kid righted himself in anticipation. It was probably his jailer, the Marines or their doctors, come to see if he was awake and ready for round two.

Shifting position alerted Kid to several patches of gauze taped to his chest and stomach - so he hadn't been dreaming that part after all, for whatever it meant. He wasn't about to give them their second pound of flesh without a fight, even if he was locked in kairoseki bonds. The base of his spine throbbed angrily, and sitting against the cold stone floor without his usual jacket to protect him wasn't doing Kid's aching muscles any favors.

But instead of a person coming around the corner, it appeared to be an incredibly large rat - deformed and wobbling along unsteadily. Kid felt his lip curl in disgust. This was undoubtedly just another freakish mutation spawned by the Marines fucking around with nature for shits and giggles. The thing spied him and instead of scurrying off, it tottered right into his cage and Kid realized it wasn't a rat or a thing, it was a _hand_.

And right on the heels of that was a second realization: it was _Law's hand_. His left hand to be exact, the one with the tattoos over his fingers and the large star-pattern on the back of it. The fingernails were even still painted. It had what looked to be an eyeball affixed to it, the same deep grey as Law's.

Kid stared at it. Law's eye stared right back, unblinking. How could it, after all - it wasn't like there was a face or any eyelid attached. And then the hand pivoted on its thumb and walked right back the way it'd come.

Kid shook his head until white noise popped in his vision; whatever the fuck kind of drugs he'd been given were definitely doing the trick.

It was only a few minutes before a scraping sound interrupted his thoughts, and the hand reappeared dragging behind it a large ring of keys. It easily maneuvered itself into the cell, avoiding the kairoseki bars before crawling right up to Kid and dumping the keys at his feet.

"Law?" Kid asked, and immediately felt stupid. He was talking to a _hand_. With an _eyeball_ on it. Which he could also swear was _smirking_ at him.

Kid frowned, scrabbling for the keys awkwardly and wincing as his wounds were twisted. He was limited by the chains that bound him to the wall and having only one functioning arm, but eventually he managed to collect them, though it took only about twenty tries to find the right key for his shackles. It took another twenty to get the door open, and by that time Law's hand was drumming its fingers impatiently on the other side of the bars.

Once he was free, Law didn't spare him a backward glance before trotting right down the hallway. Kid assumed he was meant to follow, but this whole situation was way too fucking weird. The hand paused several meters away before turning and gesturing impatiently; Kid followed after in a daze.

If he'd been asked what was more likely the fever dream or the reality between this situation and the one he'd only just recently awoken from, Kid would've chosen the former without question.

The hand tottered down the hallway and Kid followed a step behind. When the hand stopped, he stopped; it crawled up the wall before turning to face him, eye expectant. Kid returned its gaze with confusion and Law began to tap a finger impatiently - it took Kid a moment to realize he was pointing to a lever set in the wall. A trap, or so it would seem. The Marines likely had this entire prison section mined with dangers to recapture any escaped specimens.

Kid closed his eyes until he saw with his fruit power - all the metal embedded in the floor and the walls, the hidden traps and switches that would deactivate them. He could use the switch Law pointed him to or simply step on certain pressure-sensitive panels that would avoid setting off a series of leg-irons certain to bind him fast in kairoseki.

For once, Kid chose to be careful, avoiding the danger rather than dismantling it. The traps were all tied into an alarm system which he could sense by subtle wires connecting everything together. If he activated or deactivated a trap, his captors would know either way. At least Law had clued him in before he stumbled into the mess. The lone hand was likely too light to set anything off, the pressure-panels weighted only to detect a human-sized target.

Kid held out his own hand to where Law's was attached to the wall like a giant, grotesque spider. "It'll be faster this way," he said, wondering if Law was even watching from that eye. It remained where it was for a long minute before jumping and crawling up Kid's arm to his shoulder. It was cool to the touch and indescribably weird but he let it remain, beginning down the corridor and picking his way carefully as Law guided him.

By the time Kid reach the end of the passageway where it branched off in either direction, the traps and mines had dissipated until there were none. Made sense, he supposed - why make the path more cumbersome than necessary? It was a relief. The area he'd just escaped from was clearly prisoner detention; he'd passed by rows of cells but all of them empty. The people running this joint likely never expected someone to escape in the first place, let alone get as far as Kid had without setting anything off.

Law indicated that he should proceed left and Kid followed without question. The rooms he passed here held a different kind of familiarity: they were pristine and sterile, with steel operating equipment where kairoseki chains dangled from the sides. The most nauseating aspect were the grated drains set in the floor. Kid imagined the rooms were designed to simply be hosed down once a procedure was finished where a specimen had failed to survive.

The place was eerily quiet, so it was easy enough to hear the clicking approach of heels coming in his direction. Kid ducked into a room, finding it empty. He was glad his own feet were bare - the glassy tile flooring and walls made every small sound amplified. He waited, hidden, until a figure passed. Kid fell in several paces behind; this guy was going to take him _exactly_ where he wanted to go. Back to the doctors who'd used him as a lab rat, and when Kid found them he was going to tell them just how he felt about their bedside manner.

Maybe Law had picked up on his thought process or was genuinely curious himself, a silent observer that did nothing to dissuade Kid as he stalked after his prey. The man he followed was wearing a tented, surgical cap and garb - he could've been one of those operating on him earlier, but that whole memory was fuzzy and indistinct. Whatever drugs he'd been given had knocked Kid on his ass, but he had his fruit abilities now and planned to use them.

He flexed his powers, finding all the metal nearby. He saw it instantaneously in his mind, snapping into place with only the barest of efforts. Kid was mildly surprised - he'd always felt an affinity towards his chosen element, but it typically took him a little more disciplined effort to take hold of it so quickly.

The man he was following stopped suddenly and Kid did as well. Had he somehow alerted the other of his presence? Maybe his fruit ability had somehow given him away. Or he just wasn't as stealthy as he liked to think - either way, the man turned slowly and Kid cursed internally; there was nowhere for him to hide and it was too late for that anyway.

Panic was written on his opponent's face, who was clearly shocked to see him. Before he had a chance to shout or run, Kid took all the little metal pieces holding the man's clothing together - metal snaps fastening his lab coat shut, grommets on his pants - and turned them all into weapons. Kid ripped them through flesh and bone as effectively as bullets.

It was all over in a heartbeat, in the span of time it took for Kid to _think_. His victim didn't make more than a gurgling whimper as he went down.

Kid released his hold and the metal fasteners tapped innocently against the flooring. The man he'd torn apart was expiring slowly as he drowned in his own blood, and Kid didn't give him a second glance as he continued on his way. Sure, someone was gonna find the body and then the whole place would know he was loose, but there wasn't much point in cleaning up a mess like that anyway.

Kid was going to paint every wall in this place red.

* * *

Law stared at a monitor's video feed. Apparently, finding Eustass was proving to be the easy part of this. Actually getting the idiot to following his directions was another matter. "What is that fool doing now?" he hissed, almost to himself.

"He looks pissed," Wire observed.

"Well, at least he has good reason to be for a change." Whatever had been done to him left Eustass looking as though vultures had picked away at his body and then considerately dressed the damage. His arm remained dislocated, giving him a lopsided appearance - Law didn't like to think of how painful it would be to pop that bone back into its socket after so long out of joint. If only Eustass had paid attention to Law's wayard hand's direction, he would be halfway to their current location and there would be that much less to worry about.

As it was, the idiot instead decided to go off on his own, systematically wiping out anyone he came across in the most gruesome manner possible! Law felt nearly beside himself.

"This is pointless," Law snapped, crossing his arms impatiently while he watched Eustass decapitate a man in a shower of blood. "He's completely lost control of his senses. We'd be better off heading to him than waiting here."

"We could," Bonney said. She joined Law, grimacing as the vidscreen was obscured in a splatter of red. "Ugh, he's disgusting."

"He has absolutely no self-control and it will get him into very serious trouble one day." Law had so far been unable to do anything with the hand still following after Eustass - he'd tried pulling the man's ears, his hair, even hitting and scratching him but all that'd garnered was a slap, sending Law's missing piece flying. Now he was left chasing after the idiot, which was difficult to do with the floor a slippery, gory mess.

"They probably gave him some kind of stimulant - whenever they get a new fruit user to examine, they jack you up with something that makes your powers go _crazy_." Bonney shivered at the memory, "They did it to me too at the start. I tried to age the guy working on me so he was too weak to keep me down, but my powers went too far. He didn't just get old, he turned into _dust_." She looked at Law and shook her head, "It wears off but it's so easy to lose control until then. I heard them call it a power flare - I guess they do it so they can see how far things can be pushed if you're not limiting them yourself."

"I see." Law began chewing on an already raw thumbnail. That was very disturbing news. Out of anyone, Eustass was the last person to need even _less_ self-control. He was likely to injure himself further and not even realize it, too lost in his blood frenzy to worry about the toll it took on his body.

Law felt his patience snap. He turned, all but throwing his hands into the air with exasperation, "That's it, let's go - there's no point in remaining here and watching that barbarian destroy himself."

Only a few of Eustass's initial raiding party remained; several had gone off scouting with Law's instructions to collect anything that looked interesting or valuable. Killer was still on his reconnaissance mission, back to the room where they'd found Bonney to search the remaining pods for any of her crew. They began to pack up, and Law gathered a blueprint map of the facility showing the way to where Eustass was currently located. It was only one of many valuable artifacts he'd liberated; he wasn't about to leave this place empty-handed, particularly not with the headache things had turned into.

"If we follow this here," he said, thinking aloud as Wire looked over his shoulder. "We should be able to join the captain at this point." There was a lift or stairs that would drop them down the several floors that separated them from Eustass, and they could easily collect their scouts along the way. A large cavern bit into the side of the complex, a natural inlet the Marines seemed to be using as a bay for their ships. Law suspected the entrance was disguised, which would explain how they'd missed it in their initial survey of the island. Never the less, it was easily accessed by a main entrance, and several ventilation shafts fed to it through the ceiling, going far into the mountain to the level Eustass was presently on.

"These look promising - if we can call the ship into this inlet, we could escape without having to backtrack." Law shook his head, "There's no saying if these shafts are even wide enough to permit us but it's as good an option as any. Is there a way to contact the ship and have them meet us?"

"Yeah, Killer's got a den-den that'll reach the ship. Actually, I'll just send a runner there now, that way the guys we left guarding the rear entrance can evac with us."

Law nodded, leaving Wire to find someone to send on that errand.

He focused on the blueprints, they were sparse but gave enough description to get them where they needed to be. Law didn't particularly like going deeper into the mountain but there was no other way at this point to save Eustass from his own stupidity. He wasn't about to sit idly by and watch as Eustass chewed himself up from the inside-out, that monstrous strength and total lack of self-control being his downfall. As satisfying as that may have been to watch, it lacked a certain personal touch to it - and when Law saw his master destroyed, it would be nothing but personal. He hadn't come this far simply to watch Eustass burn himself out in a Marine stronghold. No, when it came time to end Eustass's life, Law wanted to be the one directly responsible; he wanted to see the realization of it dawn in Eustass's eyes.

It was something to look forward to for the future. If he ever hoped to have that so richly deserved revenge, they would need to break themselves from this prison first. Law was determined to focus on issues that he could solve, for the real reason they'd even come in the first place had not escaped his attention. Besides the blueprints, he'd also retrieved several notebooks detailing much of the experimentation going on in the facility. The information would undoubtedly prove valuable. If they were forced to rescue Eustass, the one advantage would be greater access to more of the research materials stored in the lower level examination rooms and laboratories.

Killer returned just as Law finished packing up his souvenirs. He shook his head at Bonney, "None of the other men held in that room looked familiar. I'm sorry - "

"It's fine," she said, though her posture remained stiff. "Just one more reason for me to crush these pricks."

Law said nothing, but was relieved - they would move quicker without extra baggage in the way. "Let's go, then - I managed to deactivate the defensive network, we shouldn't have to worry about traps along the way."

The anxiety that clung to him was kept in tight check by virtue of proactive movement, down through the winding corridors on a route Law had chosen as most direct to reach Eustass's position. He would not deny that he was worried about the fate of that foolish idiot. All it would take was a blade or bullet slipping beneath Eustass's guard to snuff out his life completely. It was unacceptable. Law had laid claim to that man's life long ago, he'd _earned_ the right to take it for himself. Despite the true motives of his anxiety, he knew it was easy for the others to interpret it in a different way - he wasn't about to let any of them, Killer in particular, know how greatly he continued to loathe the captain - so it was a necessary humiliation for them to simply assume he worried for Eustass's safety out of genuine emotion.

Law mentally scoffed; as if that were ever going to happen. Eustass may have confused things between them, but Law never would. His experiences Before precluded such a thing from happening. Nuisance emotions were better off snipped at the bud, lest they blossom into compromising weakness. His ability to repress and ignore such things was something Law took great pride in. It was one of the things that made him such an effective captain, though he would admit that for his nakama, he did allow such genuine bonds to form. But those friendships were different - and nothing like them could grow between himself and Eustass. Those seeds had been planted in poisoned ground, and anything that arose as a result would bear the mark of that venom, growing twisted and stunted. A parody of true companionship.

Law knew he was the only one to remember these truths. Eustass seemed to believe that time and their shared experiences together would somehow foster such things to grow spontaneously from the ether. Even Killer now behaved as though that were the case.

Law would not allow that to happen. His very pride depended upon it.

Their current situation did not permit such contemplative thoughts, a fact for which Law was grateful. He let Killer lead their way, shouting directions as they were needed. With only the one hand and eye, he was limited but hoped to have his missing pieces back shortly. He could still feel his hand wobbling in Eustass's wake; he could tell the man's rage blackout was slowing, if only due to a lack of ready opponents.

Eustass was drawing so much steel to him that he'd buckled the corridors attempting to rip off anything he could. For the most part, he was half-coated in surgical necessities that only made his attacks that much more lethal. Despite having one arm dislocated, he'd created a new, metal appendage that was frighteningly effective.

By the time they reached Eustass's floor, they were greeted with blaring sirens and red alarm lights sweeping the area. Clearly some sort of auxiliary security system had been activated - Eustass hadn't destroyed _that_ much of the facility, and Law assumed other surveillance and security rooms were located elsewhere than they'd just come. He could only imagine that Eustass's rage had put all personnel into a general retreat, although the levels of carnage made him question this assumption: it was possible that Eustass had simply killed them all.

Law knew this couldn't be the truth - he wondered if it would've bothered him one way or the other if it were. He couldn't fault Eustass for his anger, though his tactics did seem to be a gross overreaction.

A crash sounded from the end of a corridor, loud even over the deafening alarms. Killer held up a hand cautiously and they all slowed. Law squeezed through the pack to join him, noting where the metal plating of the corridor had been buckled and torn by unseen force.

Unseen, but still unmistakable, and Law truly hated the rush of relief he felt as Eustass lurched down the corridor ahead of them, dragging metal and scrap in his wake. The floor was ruined with blood, nothing short of a high-powered hose would be able to clean up the damage left behind. Most of the men running this abattoir had ultimately become victims themselves, reduced to piles of flesh either crushed or mangled by Eustass's powers. Law could appreciate the poetic justice involved.

"All right," Law whispered at Killer's left, "What do you usually do to calm him down when he gets like this?"

"Calm him down?" Killer sounded incredulous. "I usually know enough to stay the hell out of his way!"

"Well, that's certainly not going to work in this situation, is it!"

"You're the one who led us down here! I thought you had some sort of plan."

"He's not my captain, is he?" Law didn't bother to keep the derision from his voice. "Honestly, do you usually just let him throw a tantrum until he wears himself out?"

"Actually, yeah! That's usually what happens!"

"Oh, a fine and frightening Massacre Soldier you've turned out to be." Law elbowed his way to the lead. Someone had to bring Eustass back to earth, although he was forced to admit the chore was not a particularly appealing one.

Killer muttered behind him, "Who knows, you might even stand a chance."

Law stiffened, "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean! He's got it for you bad." Killer shrugged, tense and angry. "Anyone else, he'd probably take their head off if they got in his way right now, friend or foe."

"So you're trying to get me killed, is that it?"

Killer crossed his arms over his chest, the force of his hidden glare palpable even through his mask. "If only. But he won't take you out, not how I see it."

"Your faith in me is touching, but if you believe that I am using Eustass's fondness to my advantage, you are mistaken." Law felt his hackles rise defensively at the very idea. Of course he was not above exploiting Eustass's weaknesses but to say they were necessary in this situation was insulting. "I simply am less terrified of a squalling child pitching a fit than the rest of you sorry lot. To have it your way and we'd be here until a Marine admiral arrived with reinforcements!"

"Well, if you're so fearless, then get your ass out there and calm him down!"

"I will! And put you all to shame in the process."

"We'll stay back here," Bonney offered. At least she had the decency to look sheepish about it. "Wouldn't want to spook him into doing anything crazy."

"Very thoughtful." Law shrugged his pack off, spitefully handing both it and the blueprints over for safekeeping, lest anything happen to him. He muttered to himself, "What crazy is there left that he hasn't done yet?"

Eustass had disappeared further down the corridor. He seemed to be going systematically from room to room, splattering any inhabitants he found before assembling more metal onto his already hulking frame. That was somewhat worrisome. A good third of all the steel he'd piled onto himself was surgical-grade operating equipment: scalpels, forceps, bonesaws, amputation knives - Law listed each item in his catalog off as he went. It wasn't the pleasant distraction he would've liked.

Regardless, Law was no coward, not before any man - certainly not before Eustass Kid having an exaggerated fit of pique. If he'd only had his nodaichi, it would've been simple work to disarm Eustass at a distance. But then he'd only just collect that metal up again - Law sometimes wondered what would come of them if they ever seriously went head to head using their devil's fruit abilities. A small Room surrounding himself might protect against immediate damage, and Law formed one; it would repel most projectiles if Eustass fancied throwing things at him.

As loathsome as it was to acknowledge the truth in Killer's words, Law knew Eustass would not seriously harm him, were he in his right mind. It was an odd sort of thing to pin one's faith on - that Eustass hadn't tired of him, that Eustass still wanted him to warm his bed and wet his cock when he demanded it. Mindless as he was currently and it was quite the risk to assume Eustass would recognize him, but if he did, Law knew no deliberate harm would come to him. He wasn't above exploiting that one-sided affection when it suited him.

He walked carefully, stepping over debris and body parts until he reached the doorway that Eustass had disappeared into. A loud crunch echoed and the earsplitting klaxons died. Small mercies, though the silence that pervaded after was its own sort of deafening. Eustass was breathing so heavily that Law could hear him from the hallway, like a runner winded from a marathon.

Law's wayward hand was waiting for him at the threshold, looking up curiously once he approached. He was glad to have it back, along with his left eye. Now, if everything went sour he'd at least have the dignity to die in one piece - although looking around at the bodies Eustass had mangled, Law wondered if that would be the case after all.

A wet squelch sounded and whatever prey Eustass was tracking swiftly expired. Law stood in the entrance and watched as Eustass created a thick, crimson smear in the corner. He was covered in gore, the bandaged wounds, where visible, were soaked with either his own blood or that of his victims. It was difficult to see any of Eustass's bare skin at all, what with all the metal he'd covered himself with, like a coat of armour. Law had a sudden urge to repair everything that was wrong, and hated it.

"Eustass," he said, voice sure. If he was going to be killed, let it be over with already - but in his heart, Law knew that Eustass wouldn't.

The man grunted, ignoring him. Law called louder, but it was similarly ineffective. For all of his earlier bravado, he couldn't truthfully say he had no fear, not after seeing the mindless carnage that Eustass had wrought. But fear in this instance would not save the man, and Law started into the room, back straight and purposeful.

Eustass finally looked up, eyes so widely dilated that there was hardly any white left at the edges. There was no recognition to be found, and that out of everything disturbed Law the most.

"Eustass." Law stopped a half-meter away and those eyes narrowed, lips curling up like a dog baring its teeth. Law remained outwardly unfazed, though it was a challenge. "Are you even in there anymore?"

If the question went understood, Eustass made no sign of it.

"You must stop this." Law took another step towards him, holding his disturbingly vacant gaze. If he was still aware Law just needed to reach him, so he kept his voice firm and commanding. Eustass wouldn't hurt him; he trusted in it. "Eustass, listen to me. You _must_ stop. I demand that you stop this very instant."

"Don't," Eustass growled, his voice guttural as if he'd screamed his throat raw.

"Don't?"

"Don't. Yell. At me." For all of the faith Law held in Eustass actually recognizing him, it was sadly not to be - the man's metal-coated arm shot out, snapping around Law's chest and shoulders as though his shielding were not even there. Law felt his heart jump into his throat with all of his sudden vulnerability. It was as though Eustass had stripped him bare in an instant.

And then he jerked Law right off his feet, whipping him around to slam up against a wall. Law wheezed as air was wrenched from his body, panic rising like a white bolt through his body. He felt something sharp and bladed slice into his shoulder, pinning him in place. He gave a pained yelp, mind gibbering in panic. _So this wasn't going to work after all_.

Eustass's heavy frame was made all the worse by his metal covering him. He crushed him against the wall until Law couldn't fill his lungs. Tears sprung in his eyes as he gasped, and Eustass towered over him, "Don't. Order me around."

Law tried to speak, anything to make Eustass snap out of it but all that left his mouth was a sad croak. White static started popping in his vision, a wave a disbelief and sadness rising. It seemed like such a shame that the trust he'd finally managed to find was so useless and obviously misplaced. Law couldn't believe how poorly he'd misjudged this situation. Despite any posturing to the contrary, he'd been certain that this would work - that Eustass would recognize him, listen to him. That it was how Killer said, there was a special fondness the captain held for him that Law was only too eager to spit on, or use to his advantage. Now it all seemed like a pitiful joke. He wheezed for breath and it sounded more like a sob.

Eustass leaned into him, dark eyes feral and unrecognizing. He was close enough to touch, and Law made a desperate swipe for his face, tracing blindly along his jawline only to have Eustass flinch away. He shook his head as if on the edge of waking, bodyweight shifting. It relieved some of the pressure from Law's chest enough that he could breathe. "I won't order you around," he gasped. "I won't - so long as you don't pretend you can't hear me."

"I _can't_ ," Eustass groaned, eyes squinted painfully shut.

"Yes, you can," Law replied, as calmly as possible. He wondered if Eustass's denial was based less on hearing and more on acknowledging - as if the effort required to reign himself in was more than he possessed. " _Please_ , Eustass. Stop this. I know there's enough of you left in there to do it!"

Eustass made a wrenching sound, between a moan and a whine. Something wild that would fight at being restrained, but at least he was trying. His free arm whipped out, slamming into the wall beside Law's body with enough force to crumple the metal plating, and Eustass howled, an awful sound that made the fine hairs on Law's neck stand alert.

Next thing he knew, Eustass just - stopped, as abruptly as if a switch had been thrown. His knees buckled out from beneath him and he sagged, the force keeping Law pinned slackening until he could throw the great metal arm off and get back on his feet. He was suddenly terrified that in the fight to regain control of himself, something in Eustass's mind had snapped - a hemorrhage or aneurism stopping him in his tracks. He pushed Eustass's still form onto its back, crouching over to see if he continued breathing.

Law began tossing Eustass's improvised metal armour aside, careful of the bladed edges and desperate to uncover the man beneath. Some of it had fused together, melted and warped, all of it sticky with congealing blood. It was difficult to reach bare skin, but once Law did he could feel a heartbeat, quick and racing but even. He could only hope that nothing irreparable had broken in Eustass's mind, either as a result of experimentation or what it'd taken to return him to his normal state. _What if he never woke up_ , Law thought, and quickly banished the idea from him mind. He frowned; _what would you even care._

He was still prying metal pieces free when Killer appeared in the doorway, "Fuck, what did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything!" Law snapped. As if he'd been able to do much at all; he was more embarrassed about that truth than anything else. "I just told him to stop and he took my suggestion quite literally."

"A likely story," Killer muttered, but bent to assist.

"Oh pipe down, Francis, and give me a hand. But be careful, a lot of this is sharp." The area where Eustass had fallen was so covered in metal bits and pieces that it was impossible to determine what still remained on his body. It took a few moments to strip all of it completely, and by that time the rest of the crew had joined them.

Eustass's dislocated arm was gruesome and swollen. At least Law felt confident in fixing that, "Here, someone hold him steady. This will only take a moment." He rotated Eustass's arm, pushing it slowly but firmly back into its proper position. It was fortunate Eustass was unconscious, it kept him loose and pliable during what Law knew to be a very painful procedure.

He twisted the arm upward and felt it physically snap back into its socket with a grisly pop. Eustass jerked, thrashing under Killer's hold with a hoarse shout that startled Law so much that he fell back flat on his ass.

"Whoa, hey! It's okay." Killer didn't forcefully restrain Eustass as he flailed himself awake.

"What happened?" Kid mumbled, voice thick as though he'd been roused from deep slumber. He rolled onto his side, coughing violently. Law felt the strangest sensation at seeing him fumble awake, bruised and brutalized. Graceless, messy, and ugly - it shouldn't have made emotion clench in his throat but for some reason it did, until he had to turn away and busy himself elsewhere before Eustass could notice. Behind him, he heard the man groan, "Why does everything hurt?"

"Take a guess, dumbass," Killer said. "Get on your feet like a good boy, we'll have you outta here in no time."

Law stood by the door, where the rest of Eustass's crew had gathered. He took his blueprints back from Bonney and concentrated on what they needed to do next, ignoring how difficult it was to swallow through the mess of relief tightening his throat and clouding his eyes. He did not know why this was happening, and it disturbed him that he couldn't stop it. It was so stupid, really - to take consolation in Eustass recovered, if only because the revenge Law so greatly wanted was once again possible. He maintained that this was the case, because any other explanation was so infuriating and _wrong_ that he refused to consider it. He pulled two crewmen forward, "You there, do me a favor and salvage as much medicine and bandages, gauze, anything that looks useful in these rooms. I'm certain we'll need it."

They nodded and took off, and Bonney gave him a wry smile, "Guess you were a captain once, huh?"

"Sometimes people just need direction, otherwise we'd all be standing around gawking until our enemy's reinforcements arrived," Law replied. He felt suddenly exhausted and weary, and they were not yet even escaped yet.

Whatever raw surge had come over him had passed, and he was grateful for it. It was likely just a product of the situation - he could've very nearly died had Eustass not regained control of himself. It'd been a risky gamble, but one that paid off. Law didn't like imagining that what he'd wagered to make it happen. His arm twinged sharply and he was reminded of the injury to his shoulder, though he hardly felt it beyond the blood wetting his shirtsleeve.

He turned back to find Wire and Killer heaving the captain up, one of his arms braced over each of their shoulders. He looked unsteady and pitiful. Law frowned, "Oh, you most certainly aren't that bad off! Stand on your own two feet, for pity's sake. You're embarrassing me."

"Geeze, can't have that." Eustass rolled his eyes, but managed to stand on his own with little assistance. "It's just fucking great to see you too."

Law clicked his tongue with annoyance, turning his back to join the crewmen he'd assigned to collecting medical supplies. Fortunately, Eustass had seen fit to have his episode in the surgical suite where Law knew there would be opiates of some variety nearby. The men were already rummaging through cabinets, stealing whatever vials and pill bottles looked useful. Law assisted them until he found what he needed.

Eustass had cleaned himself up somewhat, wiping the blood from his face and dousing himself with water from a canteen when Law handed over several pills, "Take these. They'll help with the pain, clear your head."

The captain gave Law an odd, significant look before accepting the medicine. "Your eye's back where it belongs."

"The hand as well."

"Thought that was too damn weird to have just dreamt up." He sat back on a crushed table, swallowing and surveying the room. "Did I really do all this?"

"I don't know why the hell you feign being surprised," Bonney said, joining them. "This is practically a Saturday night routine for you."

"Oh god," Eustass groaned, voice still sounding like gravel. "What the fuck is she doing here?"

Bonney aimed a kick at his knee, "Nice to see you too, asshole."

"It's a long story," Killer said, pulling Bonney out of the way before the two of them could really take off. "What matters now is getting out of here before the enemy regroups. You did a good job knocking them off balance but it's only a matter of time before we've got trouble, and I really don't want you spending too much of yourself a second time." He turned to Law, "You said you had some plan for getting us out of here on this level, right?"

Law nodded, "There is a series of access shafts running down to an open cavern within this mountain. The ship should be meeting us there. If we're lucky, they'll have already arrived."

Once Eustass was ready to move, they started back the way they'd all come. The ventilation shafts were found in the corridor, several meters up, just as Law remembered when he first crawled his hand down this way. They were a good head higher, likely why Law hadn't noticed them earlier - but then again, he'd had bigger things on his mind.

Upon closer inspection and he felt his heart sink - they were much too narrow to allow even himself, one of the smaller members of the group, through. Not to mention Eustass and Wire - he felt a wave of despair crest, after making it through so much only to be stymied here. He shook his head, "This should be them but it's no good. They're too narrow! We'd be squeezing through, if that."

Killer cursed, beginning his relentless pacing once again. Law ignored the hopeless feeling that threatened to settle within him; if nothing else, they could battle their way back to the entrance although that would likely end in even more misery. Now he'd led them into a deathtrap, far below the surface with nowhere to escape but out the front door. And they'd already re-directed the ship to meet in the cavern, as though all of this would've gone perfectly - Law cursed. He knew he shouldn't have been so stupid to expect things would go easily.

At least he could send his hand-scout down the tunnel to see what lay ahead, if the ship were even there waiting for them. He hated to separate his parts so soon after rejoining with them, but it took little effort and their options were limited. Before long, his hand and eye were once again tottering unevenly into unfamiliar territory and Law closed his remaining eye to take it all in.

The shaft was rough-hewn stone, coated in a thick layer of algae and moss. The fresh air and warm temperatures from the volcanic mountain led to excellent growing conditions, leaving the unpolished stone slippery and damp. That would've been useful, were they ever small enough to fit into the thing. After a meter, the floor pitched sharply downwards, and Law followed it to the square of light at its entrance to find a huge cavern as was detailed on his map. He felt a surge of relief, pointless though it may have been, to find the ship waiting for them below.

Law briefly considered cutting up every member of Eustass's crew into more manageable sizes, tossing them down the chute, and then reassembling them once they'd escaped, but doubted _that_ plan would go over very well. "I can see the ship," he said, turning to the rest of the group. "But there's no way we will fit through this. It's simply too small."

"Maybe we just need to get smaller then," Bonney offered.

Law realized he had no idea how her powers worked or what they were capable of, "Can you er...shrink us down, then, or...something?"

"In a manner of speaking." She turned to Killer and touched him, and Law watched in shock as he regressed from his current size to that of a child.

Killer didn't seem surprised, more annoyed, his clothing hanging awkwardly off his suddenly smaller frame. "Very funny," he snapped, holding up his pants as his voice echoed beneath his over-large mask.

"You're just so much cuter this way," Bonny smiled. "Now stop pacing so much, it's making me nervous."

As efficient as Bonney's method would seem, Law had a sudden dread of it being used on him. He'd left his childhood in the past long ago, and had been grateful for it. Revisiting that part of his life made him feel sick, though he dared not share his fears. He refused to be the stubborn, intractable one in such a dire situation as this.

There was a scuffling at the end of the hallway and several men in heavy protective armour rounded the corner. Law had known it was but a matter of time before they had company. He tensed but Eustass was already prepared, not bothering with projectiles and instead simply crushing the men in their own armoured suits.

It was all over in a grisly shower, and he glared at Eustass, "Was that really necessary?"

"No." Eustass grinned with perverse glee. At least he was making a swift recovery. "But it made me feel better." He gave a sharp nod in Bonney's direction, "We'll go with your plan, so hurry up. What d'you think, ten years off everybody?"

She nodded, "Should be easy enough."

"I'll make us a barrier here so we don't get interrupted."

Law put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't overexert yourself. I can't calm you down from that a second time."

Eustass gave him a loopy smile, all sudden, obvious joy, "I knew that'd been you!" Before Law could stop him, he'd been dragged against Eustass in a crushing embrace. His hands kept Law's face from escaping, kissing him fiercely, and it was all Law could do to keep from scrambling away. A futile gesture; it wasn't like Eustass to be stopped in a moment like this. His mouth was open and hungry as though he meant to consume Law so that they could never separate again.

And against his better judgement, Law felt his resistance crumble almost immediately, that same relief flooding him a second time. It escaped him in a small, private sound that he wanted only Eustass's ears to hear and Law simply didn't have the energy to chastise himself for not warring against the feelings that threatened to override himself any longer.

That surrender lasted only a moment before Law was painful reminded of their audience. It gave him renewed strength and he jerked away, taking a good step to distance himself. Eustass looked a bit stunned, even moreso when he started forward, determination on his face. It so infuriated Law that he reeled back and punched Eustass across his jaw with every inch of power he could muster, hitting him so hard that Eustass stumbled.

If the bastard thought he could behave so freely in the company of others, Law was only happy to remind him of how wrong he was. He stabbed a finger in Eustass's direction, "That was a warning."

Eustass looked like a child whose favorite toy had been stolen, "For what? Is that supposed to make me stop?"

"No, it's supposed to make you control yourself, pig." Law straightened himself, casting a dark glare at the surrounding gawkers, shameful heat streaking up his spine. His eyes settled on Eustass, "I won't be pawed at in front of an audience."

They glared at each other for several long moments, the rest of Eustass's nakama conspicuously silent. At least some of Eustass's crewmen had the decency to look sheepish. It wasn't as though there were any doubts about their relationship, but Eustass typically did not so forcefully remind everyone of it. Such liberties were usually kept behind closed doors, where the charade of Law's dignity could remain intact. He would not be humiliated like this and would fight if Eustass forced the issue, but thankfully, he did not.

Instead, the man narrowed his eyes like a petulant child, "Yeah, yeah. You sure pick some shitty times to get all prissy, y'know that?"

"And I would remind you that this is hardly the time for your foolish behavior. Or have you forgotten that you were constructing a barrier?"

"Whatever you say." Eustass turned to begin mashing up scrap metal until an impervious, though patchwork wall was created. Law was very sure he was taking some of his frustration out on it. It wasn't as though he cared; he was quite certain lashing out against Eustass in front of his crew would come back to haunt him. That lingering relief he'd felt earlier seemed even more odd and out of place to his rational mind, particularly with such a ready reminder of his position.

In the meantime, Bonney passed around the group, regressing each of them until they were ten to twelve, sixteen at the most. It was a stark reminder of how young the lot of them were. Law was not looking forward to when Bonney came to him, though there was little to do about it now. She was right; this was the fastest, most obvious solution, ignoring whatever personal reservations he might've had.

"Ready?" Bonney asked, approaching.

"As I'll ever be." It was an odd sensation: his shoes felt enormous and floppy, all of his clothing growing large - except it was his body that grew smaller. He cinched in his belt, and hoped it wouldn't be long before they made it back on board so he could be returned to his proper state.

"You next," she turned to Eustass as he returned from his errand.

" _Only_ ten years, here me?" Eustass said, stabbing a finger in her face. " _Ten_. No more."

"Still smarting from that, are we?" she smiled. "But you were so cute as a two-year-old. I almost want to do it just to see Killer wipe your ass for you again."

Law knew such statements were likely for his own benefit, little love lost between Eustass and Bonney. At least it lightened the tension between himself and the captain, "His age has little bearing on the amount of baby-sitting he requires."

"Say that again, jackass!" Eustass snapped, raising to the bait immediately. But it was good natured, little of the deep-seeded antagonism behind it. Law did not care. He would've been just as happy with the unyielding conflict that defined their relationship; at least he knew how to act with that in place. It was only a few moments before he blinking, glancing around and settling on Law's younger face. "Bonney! What the hell, you bitch!" His voice was almost comically high pitched from what Law was accustomed to, stature small and slender without any of the broad musculature he would later grow into. It was off-putting to the extreme. "You said you were gonna age us all down by ten!"

"I did, asshole," Bonney snapped. She'd shrunk herself, and was equally diminutive, though the transformation remained less dramatic in comparison to Eustass.

"Then why the hell's he so much older than me?"

"I've always been older," Law responded. It'd been difficult to tell the precise difference in their respective ages in adulthood, though he could see things clearly now. He cocked his head to the side in consideration, "Were you even in your twenties?"

"I'm twenty one!" Eustass yelped. "Or I was."

"This really explains so much."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Eustass was giving him a probing glare, as though he still doubted Bonney's powers to do their job.

"It doesn't matter," Law shrugged. "It never mattered."

He caught sight of the back of his hand, unmarked - of course, that made sense. At his current age, Doflamingo had not yet tattooed his symbol onto Law's skin; there was nothing for him to cover up with his own sigil. He remembered being fourteen once before - it was this age when he'd first become a slave.

Law really wasn't ready to relive the memories his current form practically demanded. He felt strange and oddly lonely, occupying a body that was yet to know such violence. This was why he'd not wanted to participate in Bonney's little scheme, ingenious though it was. At his current stature, he could easily fit through the ventilation shaft; they all could. The faster they did and the quicker Law could get back to his current age, the better.

His hand-scout remained outside in the cavern, clinging to its ceiling. He nodded to Bonney and Eustass, "The ship is in place. I'm sure your remaining crewmen will pull us aboard once we drop into the cove. It will only be a problem for us since we'll sink."

"I'll go with Bonney," Killer volunteered, taking her hand. "Can't lose you, or we'd all be stuck like this."

"Oh, heavens forbid we all have to relive childhood," she replied, though Law could hardly share her sarcasm.

Eustass snatched his wrist in turn, "We'll go together."

"Don't be stupid. We're both going to sink, or did you miss the point in pairing up with a normal person?"

"Che, what're you trying to say? That my whole crew's so incompetent that they'd lose us? I don't think so." Eustass scoffed, his typical infuriating arrogance all the worse coming from a childlike body. "Besides, we just caught up to each other."

"So? Not going to let me out of your sight a second time, is that it?"

"Of course not. At least you can fall with me this time, asshole."

His words made something tighten in Law's chest, wishing he could undo everything that'd happened. If only he'd held on tighter to Eustass back at the very beginning, all of this could've been avoided and he would not have to bear through the humiliation of becoming a child. He bristled, anticipating Eustass's accusations just the same as he'd endured Killer's, "I did not drop you intentionally that time. It was beyond my control."

Surprisingly, Eustass did not interrogate him further, "I know. Just bad luck."

"You ought to blame your tailor for the way that coat fell apart. Who knew it would lead us into such a terrible mess."

"You're telling me, those things're too spendy to be that worthless."

"Touching as it is to hear you two make up, we don't have the time," Killer muttered. "And you don't buy those because they're quality, you buy them because they're flashy."

Eustass's crewmen had started climbing into the ventilation shaft in singles and pairs, before the steep grade combined with a thick coating of algal slime and moss caused them to slide. It was only thirty feet or so it took to reach the cavern's ceiling, but then only open air with the water down below to catch them. From his hand's vantage point, Law could Wire and two companions sail through the air, a few weightless moments before they plunged into the ocean below.

Law shivered; he wasn't particularly looking forward to when it was their turn.

A loud crunch sounded at Eustass's barrier, shaking it's patchwork form. Whatever respite they'd gained earlier was clearly over; it seemed their pursuers had regrouped in earnest now - however many of them remained after Eustass's rampage. Law did not care to find out. Already he'd stolen precious data in the form of their lab notebooks, and a cursory glance told him how valuable it was. He only hoped it wasn't ruined when he and Eustass hit the water.

Before he knew it, Bonney and Killer were piling into the shaft, leaving only himself and Eustass. Law shouldered his pack and held a second bag out to Eustass, "Carry this for me, will you?"

"Good stuff?" Eustass asked, looking excited.

"Navigational equipment, maps and the like. A few log poses that will come in handy. We won't leave empty-handed after all."

There was another ominous-sounding thud, and Eustass glared at his barrier with annoyance, "I thought they'd learned the hard way not to mess with me."

"No time for remedial lessons now, my dear." Law pulled at the hand still clutching his. He didn't want Eustass to go off on another tear, not when he could easily lose control a second time.

Fortunately, Eustass did not fight him on that count. "Hey, say that again."

"Say what?"

"What you called me." His eyes narrowed mischievously, "I'm your _dear_ now, hmm?"

" _What_? Oh, honestly," Law huffed. "It was a simple expression, nothing more."

"Suuure it was." Eustass looked wholly unconvinced. "Give me a boost, huh?"

Law did so, clambering up after and joining Eustass and almost accidentally kicking off his loose-fitting shoes. The shaft tilted sharply as they progressed, and Law knew it wouldn't take much before they were sliding along. He could already feel his heart thudding in his chest at the promise of seawater below, the inevitable sinking that would follow. He'd already nearly drowned once at Eustass's hands.

"Having second thoughts?" Eustass asked, as though Law's thoughts were plain on his face.

"Certainly not."

"Don't worry, I won't let you go."

Law wondered if that promise should've worried him more than it did.

"Besides, this'll be fun!" Before they had the chance to think twice, Eustass shoved forward, momentum following quickly. The way had already been slickened into a frictionless chute by all of Eustass's crew, and they were moving frighteningly fast before Law's heart could even catch up with their decent. Their small bodies had ample space, and Law could see the light of the exit rushing up to meet them at a terrifying rate before they shot out past the lip of the shaft into open air.

Law forgot how to breathe with nothing beneath him, his only anchor Eustass falling beside him. Eustass, who was hollering like a stupid, fearless fool. Law tucked his body in tightly, burying his face against Eustass's neck just before they hit the water with a deafening crash as it swallowed them both.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual assault/violence.

The water was shockingly cold when they hit.

It seemed to take forever, the free-fall that'd left Law's stomach back on solid ground. Through it and the deep sink that followed, where panic clawed even fiercer inside of him, Eustass never stopped clinging as though he were a lifeline, small hands likely to leave bruises if they finally made it through this. Law was ashamed to be seen doing the same, but if there were a bright side to any of this, at least he could die knowing that he'd taken Eustass with him.

Law's legs flailed uselessly beneath the waves; he didn't attempt to swim more than to prevent them from sinking so quickly. The momentum from before was an enemy now, along with their small shapes which sank like leaden rocks once under water. He kept his eyes clenched tightly against the salty burn, it's sting biting at his shoulder wound. Eustass would likely be even worse off in that regard, but it wasn't something Law could even worry about until a firm hand snagged the cloth of his shirt, wrenching them upwards. His stomach fluttered with near-disbelief; he'd practically expected to drown. Some part of himself had been counting on it.

They surfaced coughing and spluttering, Eustass a tangle of thrashing limbs that fought the water like a cat trying to escape its bath.

"Oh, calm down!" Killer snapped, pulling them both towards the edge of the ship. He'd returned to his normal, adult form, long limbs making quick work through the water. There were ropes dangling from the ship and Law disentangled himself to catch one.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Eustass said through a crooked smile.

"Speak for yourself," Killer muttered. "And if you say you want to go back and do it again, I'll let you drown."

"Spoilsport."

Law hardly had to climb and was more dragged aboard by Eustass's crewmen, half of them still children while Bonney made her way about, reversing the effects of her ability. Once on deck, Law threw off the pack he'd been carrying and flopped on his back, gasping air back into his lungs while his heart slowed its racing. The ship gave a lurch, moved by oars as they sped back the way they'd come to the cave's entrance.

The rough, mottled ceiling moved in Law's vision. He shut his remaining eye, focusing to where his separated hand was; through it, he could see the ship not far away but moving fast. He directed that piece to race quickly, scuttling over the ceiling and down the cavewall before leaping onto a mast and following it down. Law retrieved it from there, the flurry of activity on deck as they got underway no place for something so small and precious to be underfoot.

He'd just finished piecing himself back together - for the last time, unless things went really sour (although Law couldn't imagine that to be possible) - as the ship reached the cave entrance. Though the sun remained hidden behind clouds, they'd been so long underground that Law found himself squinting and blinded for several moments.

  
When his vision finally cleared, it was to the open ocean as they skirted around the island's coast. Eustass was bounding about like the child that he was, as though this were all some grand adventure. As though nothing had gone wrong at all. Law found it difficult to follow his example. The faster he returned to normal, the better, though Bonney was nowhere to be seen.

He overheard Killer asking the crewmen who'd remained on the ship, "Any defenses we need to worry about?"

"Nah, they had some cannons but we took 'em out without trouble."

"Good," Killer nodded as Law joined them.

"Strange, isn't it?" Law mused aloud. "That their fortifications would be so weak."

He was met with a shrug, "If they shored it up better, they'd give away their position. Besides, who's complaining?"

Who, indeed? Law found it hard to squelch his suspicions. After everything that'd gone wrong thus far, he had a hard time accepting unexpected good fortune at face value.

He collected his pack, the oiled cloth having kept most of the seawater out. He hoped the artifacts and record books had all survived - the information promised to be as precious as what they'd paid in retrieving it. Aside from the obvious value such advanced technology and research held, thanks to Bonney's information, Law now had an ulterior goal: this research was very important, and likely entirely funded, by Doflamingo. But to what ends? If Law was clever enough to read between the lines, he might gain enough information to undermine his former master. A petty revenge, but not one that Law was above indulging in.

Law had no interest in engaging the shichibukai directly; as their earlier encounter demonstrated, Law was still not at the level necessary for things to be evenly matched. But subtly undermining the other's goals, even a bit of blackmail - it all held a certain appeal. If he was sly enough about it, he could go about foiling Doflamingo's schemes without ever having to directly face his enemy.

It was a start, at least. Despite all the trouble this had been, he'd not left empty handed. The chilly air was just beginning to settle into his bones, clothes still soggy and wet. At least he could change into something dry while Bonney remained otherwise occupied. He spied her arguing with Eustass, both still small and childlike where they stood on the ship's forecastle. Law didn't particularly want to get involved. Even if Bonney were up there, Law preferred to avoid Eustass for the time being. That earlier show of - _what?_ Law hesitated to even call it fondness - had been unwise. It was relief in the midst of a terrible situation, nothing more. He wondered why he'd felt it at all.

He was just about to go below decks to find dry clothes and possibly a shower when the ship rounded the island's peninsula. Someone gave a shout of alarm an instant before cannonfire echoed, so close that Law barely had time to turn before the ship shuddered under several deep impacts. He was thrown off his feet, staggering and managing to hook his fingers in the rigging before they were hit a second time.

It was a predictable firing pattern, but effective: the first shots went low, designed to gut the hull and slow the ship so it couldn't flee, like breaking a man's ankles. The next volley was meant to cripple its crew. Law turned instantly to where he'd last seen Eustass and Bonney just as the forecastle deck exploded, taking them with it in a shower of splinters and shrapnel. The impact was so close that Law felt the impact of it slam his body, as though his organs were being pummeled. He could feel its force steal the breath from his lungs, leaving him gasping and shell-shocked.

An enormous ship had drawn up alongside their own. It'd been lurking out of sight, waiting for them to round the island, whose high cliffs had hidden it. Law barely had time to react as another volley of blasts sounded; he threw up a Room to cover both their ship and the enemy's, shambling the cannon shots back the direction they'd come. The opposing vessel's hull burst into a cloud of smoke and debris, listing to its side. Eustass's ship was similarly crippled, tilting in the water from its damage.

Law crouched near the main mast, disoriented and dizzy from the sudden attack. He waited for the next volley to sound but it never came. Killer was shouting; though Law felt deafened he could hear the orders to man canons as their scattered crewmen ran about. Law saw a man lying wounded near the forecastle, still smoldering in an oily cloud. He could not see Eustass, nor Bonney - but they could've been buried in the rubble. Law would take that over the possibility that they'd been blown overboard, or into pieces.

Eustass's ship listed sickeningly in the water, its opponent less damaged but if they let more projectiles fly, Law was only happy to return them with interest. Of the two ships, Eustass's was clearly the smaller, though its protective coating of armour had spared it worse damage. They circled their opposing vessel in a stalemate that'd begun as suddenly as the attack, each waiting for the other to act, and as the smoke began to dissipate Law could see the mark their attacker's ship was flying - and nearly felt his knees give way in disbelief. It was Doflamingo's ship. Maybe not his main vessel but a warcraft under his command.

It didn't matter how strong or well-armed their respective ships were as long as the shichibukai himself were not on board. Nothing else seemed to matter - Law was not ready to face that man yet. Not so soon after his earlier defeat, not as a slave and absolutely not as a child - panic spilled in his chest and Law cursed his own stupidity for not finding Bonney earlier and insisting she return him to normal. Now she could be injured or even killed, dooming him to relive a despised adolescence a second time.

Law felt cannons fire from their own ship, the vibrations sounding beneath his feet. As long as his Room held, Law knew he could prevent any more attacks on Eustass's vessel but hated how the use of his power gave his presence away. If Doflamingo were on the opposing ship, he would certainly recognize the ability. He'd know Law was here.

An abstract piece of himself had been dreading this, ever since Bonney had mentioned the shichibukai's name. But _how_ could he be here? It was impossible to have him respond so quickly, if that were indeed what'd called him here - their group had infiltrated the complex only hours before. Unless Doflamingo had been planning to visit on the same day, at the same time - Law cursed; he didn't believe in such coincidences for good reason. They didn't exist. This was planned, it had to have been. They'd either been betrayed or Doflamingo had chased them all along.

Law wondered if that were true, if the shichibukai had been stalking Eustass ever since Sabaody. He'd allowed Eustass to purchase his pet only so he could chase them both down later. A sick feeling settled inside of him; he knew Doflamingo was twisted enough to enjoy such a game.

He staggered over to Killer's side, the ship still unsteady beneath his feet. With Eustass down, his first mate had assumed command, ordering men to their battle stations while others dug through the ruined forecastle, collecting the fallen. Law saw no evidence of Eustass, but Bonney was being brought down, peppered with small shrapnel wounds and a gruesomely broken leg. She was not conscious and Law once again selfishly cursed his own poor judgement. He was well and truly stuck as a child, now - the same child who had suffered through Doflamingo's attentions once before.

Law grit his teeth. He would not submit to the fear he so strongly felt. If Doflamingo hoped to chase him down like frightened prey, Law would not make it enjoyable for him. He might appear to be the child Doflamingo once knew, but he was older though he did not look it. He'd survived that man once before.

Killer acknowledged him with a sharp jerk of his head, "Any ideas?"

"Yes, I'm afraid. You know that crest, don't you?"

"I know he's one of the goddamn shichibukai, but why the hell's he firing on us?"

"Likely because we've broken into his house. Do you remember what Bonney said earlier? Doflamingo Donquixote is the one funding this operation, though how he got word of our presence is a mystery."

"Or we were set up from the start!"

More cannonfire sounded; Law could feel the projectiles traveling through his Room and instantly displaced them, the enemy ship shuddering beneath the impacts. Even if it gave away his presence, doing major damage to Doflamingo's property was extremely satisfying. If they were able to continue in this manner, Eustass's ship stood the better chance: it was heavily plated in an armour sheath that would buckle only under the worst assaults. Unfortunately, the other ship was so close that any weapsonfire that reached them would likely do the trick. All Law had to do was stop that from happening.

Through the clearing gunsmoke, he could make out a figure swinging a white flag - before being felled by a sniper shot. "Hold fire!" Killer roared.

The flag was picked up a second time by a new crewman, "Our captain requests cease-fire negotiations!"

Law doubted it was a true cease-fire, more a request for parlay. At least they could do it shouting from their respective decks. Killer clearly felt the same, "Tell your _captain_ he shouldn't fire on vessels and then not expect the same!"

"Can we agree to a temporary truce? Until terms of surrender can be finalized." With the smoke finally clearing and Eustass's crew uneasily standing down, more of their opposition's forces could be seen. It was a full crew complement; a good fifty men who would outnumber them four to one.

Killer turned slightly, voice lowered, "'Terms of surrender'?"

"I'm fairly sure they're referring to us," Law replied.

"Their heads are up their own asses if they think we're _that_ bad off."

"How bad off are we? The captain's still missing and I'm very certain that their first assault left us with some hull damage. If my power fails, they have the superior numbers and weaponry."

"That's pretty fatalistic," Killer muttered.

"I'm merely assessing the situation. I think the odds stand very equal at the moment - "

He was cut off by Doflamingo's messenger, "The young master would in particular request a meeting with your captain and his subordinate, Trafalgar Law!"

Killer turned sharply, "How does he know your name?"

"I..." Law began, but felt his voice shrivel up in his throat. He almost wondered if the ship hadn't been struck again, its deck crumbling beneath his feet. So Doflamingo _was_ there, and he knew Law was on board. Of course. Law should have known better than to expect anything less but the very worst. He steadied himself, refusing to betray the fear that gnawed at his bones, "He knows my devil's fruit ability. He's seen it before."

"How? When?"

"Because he taught me how to use it," Law said, a helpless giggle of disbelief finding its way out. Really, this situation was so cruel it was almost ludicrous. "Back when he first owned me."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Killer gave him a hard look before snapping to the messenger, "We need ten minutes. After that, you can come aboard to discuss terms - "

"Our captain will only conduct business aboard his own vessel."

"Well, then you've got a problem, haven't you?"

"Stop," Law cautioned. "Do not invite the devil into your sitting room. He will be more dangerous to everyone onboard this ship if you bring him here."

He could practically hear Killer's hackles standing to attention, "And you'd rather be on enemy territory?"

"Believe me, it is the preferable option. Trust me for once, I know the way this man works." He gave a half-shrug, feeling bleakly helpless. "Look on the bright side, if things do not work out, you will lose only me."

Killer cursed, but before he could respond there was a shout and they both turned. Eustass had been found, buried under rubble but in one piece. It was taking several men to clear him out, small body limp and strangely fragile. He looked even more bloodied and ruined than when they'd found him mindless in the lab, if that were possible. There were no obvious grievous injuries that Law could see, but that meant little. Being caught in a blast like that could easily snap a man's neck or rupture organs.

Law wasn't sure what exactly he felt as he watched the captain being carried below decks. An empty, hollow feeling had taken its place at his core ever since he'd seen Doflamingo's symbol. It'd sent him retreating behind thick barriers, walls designed to keep everything out - the barriers that he'd felt slipping earlier, and for such a _stupid_ reason. To think that fragile, broken thing could make him feel - Law clenched down that thought before it could become manifest. He could spare no concern nor anxiety for Eustass.

Whatever had been there was detached now; Law severed it from himself as easily as he'd cut off his own hand. It was a hindrance. He wasn't sure if Eustass had even realized the way he'd somehow wormed himself under Law's guard without the either of them knowing - was it genuine or simply something produced from their situation? Law regarded this foreign feeling as though observing a clinical specimen - something that could be preserved and examined, and just as easily, destroyed.

Regardless, Eustass would be doing no negotiating in his current state. Being so close to the explosion, he'd likely be incapacitated for several hours. They did not have that time. He would go alone; it wasn't like he'd need Eustass to do what had to be done. "If it is any consolation, at least I'm one of the better people to conduct these discussions."

"You're not going alone," Killer said.

"A touching thought, but unnecessary."

"No, you're not going alone because I don't want you speaking on Kid's behalf." He crossed his arms, glowering. Any relief at finding Eustass was clearly soured by the state he was in. "This guy somehow knew how to find us, or knew we'd be here. You think I'm gonna let you carry out terms of a cease-fire? I'm not an idiot." He took a menacing step forward, "He used to _own_ you. How far down does that still go?"

"I believe we may both be about to find out." Law almost smiled at how twisted Killer had things. Of course his paranoid mind immediately placed the blame at Law's feet - if only he knew the truth. Meeting with Doflamingo willingly was the last thing Law wanted. "This undeserved suspicion is almost reassuring to hear."

Killer only snorted, determined to think the worst. He shouted their acceptance to the meeting, though Law was already heading off belowdecks. They had a few precious minutes before they had to leave, and he planned to cherish each one as though they were his last in the world.

He knew that they were not - Doflamingo would never let him go that easily - but by the end, Law might wish they were.

* * *

Eustass had been bustled off to what served as the ship's infirmary, a hodge-podge of stolen materials that were more suited to field medicine than anything else. Law hoped surgery would not be necessary. The infirmary's condition would negatively impact survival odds.

Bonney's leg was the first thing he dealt with, everything quick and efficient in the few minutes' spare time they were allowed. He fed the exposed bone back beneath its ruptured flesh and set it in a makeshift splint, leaving instructions for Heat in case she woke up before he returned. _If_ he returned. At least there were some strong opioids on hand; Law wondered if he ought to avail himself of some as a prophylactic measure, in case negotiations went sour.

Standing before Eustass's battered form drove those thoughts from his mind. It was so difficult to remember the brutal, sadistic fool he'd known for so many weeks when Eustass was the size of a child. He doubted the man was ever truly innocent, but he looked it: fragile and wounded, unconscious. Law checked his vitals and found them steady. There was simply nothing else to do for him - if his blood pressure had been dropping, Law would've known it to be internal bleeding, but that was not the case. Nor were any broken bones evident, though Law would've been astounded if Eustass didn't have a few cracked ribs.

The worst damage he could find was two thin trickles of blood issuing from Eustass's ears. The eardrums had likely been ruptured, so close to the blast - Bonney had evidence of the same. Perhaps their small sizes had saved them after all. One of Eustass's nakama, pulled out after the captain, was pronounced dead immediately, having lost both legs during the attack. Another was alive, but with a broken clavicle and several deep lacerations that were being tended to. Two were still missing.

"Is he going to make it?" Killer inquired. He'd joined Law in assessing the damage, if only to observe.

"I think so. There's no obvious internal damage, I was most worried about that. It could've been much worse - I envy his luck."

"You call this _luck_?"

"Comparatively speaking, of course." It wasn't as though Eustass hadn't already suffered numerous injuries in their escape, many of which were laid open and bleeding anew. Law nodded towards an attendant, "Keep a close eye on him in case his condition changes. In the meantime, clean all of these wounds and dress them - no sense in catching an infection from all that ocean water."

It was still possible for Eustass to have suffered pressure damage to his internal organs, the effects of which might not manifest for several hours. Law simply did not have the time to observe him properly if that were the case. He shook his head; there was only so much he could worry about Eustass at the moment, what with everything else. "We should get moving. Doflamingo will be waiting."

Just saying his name made a hard lump solidify in Law's chest. No, that sort of worry, that _fear_ would not help matters at all. If he could not even say the man's name, what was it going to be like in his presence? Like thick cement poured into his chest, dread filled him up and wouldn't leave.

For better or worse, Law had little time to ponder which might've been. He changed into clean, dry clothing - at least he could be presentable - and seemingly before he knew it, he and Killer stood on the shichibukai's ship. "I know it's asking the world, but please let me do most of the talking."

Killer only snorted in return, arms cross with coiled, angry energy. Law was glad to have a companion, even if coming along only put Killer's own well being at risk.

"You were right, earlier," Law continued. "I did belong to him. Many years ago, and he was not careful for the things he owned. Make no mistake, I harbour no loyalty for him though I realize there is little I can do to convince you of that."

"Just talk us out of this in one piece and you can consider me convinced."

"He will likely say things or do - things. To provoke either you or myself. Whatever happens, do not let him affect you. Even if he insults you or the captain - he will be searching for anything or anyone he can use to hurt you. And he will continue to do so until you show weakness."

"So don't show weakness."

"It sounds easy now," Law cautioned. "But may prove challenging. No matter what he says or does, restrain yourself. He will want us to break the truce first."

"I got it." As an afterthought, he conceded, "It's probably best that Kid isn't coming himself."

Law allowed himself a wry smile; yes, in some ways it was very fortunate Eustass was indisposed. Though a worthy opponent in many regards, when it came to negotiating and diplomacy, he was hopeless. Law wondered if Doflamingo knew of Eustass's hot-tempered reputation and was hoping to use it against him. He knew the shichibukai was only honoring this truce as a new way of toying with them.

Being much taller than Eustass's own, Doflamingo's ship had taken little damage to its decks. Law was confident that his redirection had compromised their weapons at the very least. His Room had not retracted, though it took significant concentration, of which he was beginning to run low after expending himself so much earlier searching for Eustass. Law wondered if this was part of Doflamingo's game - to see how long Law could last, waiting to attack until he finally faltered.

They were led to the tallest deck, the captain's cabin. Though Law was fairly sure this was not Doflamingo's flagship, it all felt oddly familiar. The shichibukai had unique tastes tending towards the extravagant - all the better in demonstrating one's wealth and power. His quarters were almost like a conservatory, with many of the walls replaced with paned glass panels. Doflamingo himself sat, taking up most of a couch, and Law noticed only the smallest indication of his surprise when they were led in.

"Well, well," he said, veritably gorging himself on Law's appearance. It was as physical as any touch, going past the surface to flesh, not stopping until it reached his very marrow. "Well. This is very _interesting_ , I must say."

"A mild way of putting it," Law replied. His practiced expression, neutral with the hint of an amused smile curving his mouth, came to him as automatically as breathing.

"Have a seat, please," Doflamingo offered. Law complied, sitting across in an ornate armchair. The guard who'd accompanied them left, shutting the door in his wake and Killer stood beside it, arms folded like a good soldier. Doflamingo shrugged at this paltry show of disobedience, "Or don't, makes no difference to me."

"You wished to discuss terms of your surrender," Law began, wasting no time. "We accept, naturally."

This brought about a predictable gale of laughter. Law didn't care; he wasn't about to start things off defensively. "Cute, you are too cute. Especially right now - tell me, Trafalgar, how did this awful thing happen to you?"

"Which awful thing would that be? There are so many to choose from."

"Yes, you certainly have a talent for attracting trouble," Doflamingo mused. He leaned his face on one upturned fist. "To think we should be seeing each other again so soon. You can hardly imagine my surprise. How _has_ life been treating you lately?"

"Now, now, surely we didn't come here simply to talk about me," Law said, crossing his legs with deliberate politeness. "This cease-fire must continue while we're aboard your vessel. If you attack, I will know and I will stop you."

"Such youthful overconfidence is...charming."

"And if you think to incapacitate me while onboard, our men have instructions to interpret that as an act of war. So do keep your hands to yourself."

"Now that," Doflamingo said, smiling widely, "That I can't promise." His flicked to Killer. "And you've certainly learned how to pull your sway, if you've got men on your master's ship following orders. Maybe you've earned their fondness - does he have you make the rounds over there? Satisfy anyone who wants a go at that tight little hole of yours?"

Killer shifted but said nothing, even as Law gave him a look of stern warning. Doflamingo was baiting them and it would be monumentally foolish to succomb so early in this discussion.

Doflamingo continued, "I was always a little too thoughtful to allow that."

"On the contrary, you were selfish."

"Perhaps. If anyone were to ruin you, I'd prefer it be me. That being said, this recent spate of misbehaviour is so uniquely aggravating that I may be forced to reconsider."

"If that's the best you can come up with for threats, you really are losing your touch," Law replied. Despite what he said, he was not naive enough to take Doflamingo's words idly; rather, they were promises.

"Enjoy speaking to me as equals while it lasts, Trafalgar. Because it won't last for very long, that I will assure you." He leaned back casually, massive frame taking up the entire couch. An attendant, most likely a slave or servant herself, brought out a tray of tea and biscuits. Killer made no move from where he stood at the doorway, body tense. Doflamingo ignored him entirely, focusing his attention on Law. "Your current master seems like the tolerant type, to put up with such insolence. Although I will admit, a willful slave is always more enjoyable than one that's broken, so perhaps we have something in common."

"If you think insulting him will affect me, you are very mistaken."

"Still so cold, as always. And where is your master, then?" He turned to Killer, "Your captain too busy to come himself?"

"He's indisposed," Killer practically growled.

Law nodded, "He sent me in his place, given that I have a certain...intimacy in negotiating with you. Be honest, you'd much prefer to speak with me."

  
"Oh, perhaps. You know, it was quite a surprise, seeing your little Room go up like it did. Remember when you said it would be impossible to make it extend far enough to cover an entire battleship?" Doflamingo smiled at the memory.

"I will concede that all I needed was the proper motivation."

"This was something of a coincidence. I had no idea whose ship I was firing upon, only that it was trespassing. Very surprising to find who was responsible - and here I'd thought you'd learned the hard way not to go meddling in my plans."

"So you do have plans here. How very interesting. I was under the impression that this was a Marine facility." Law steepled his fingers, never letting his insincere smile falter. "But that's not exactly the case, is it?"

"Now, now, don't get too smart for your own good. It's always gotten you into trouble. And it's no surprise that as shichibukai, one of my duties is exterminating rats when they go scurrying about Marine property."

It was a stock answer, something Doflamingo could use to excuse his own interests. Plausible deniability, if his involvement was ever noticed by the Marine higher-ups. Law was not fooled, "What're you planning in that base, hmm? From what I was able to see, it all appeared a bit unsavory."

"And what did you see?" Doflamingo grinned, leaning forward with anticipation.

"You're collecting fruit users. Your agents almost had us several times over since we entered these waters - not particularly subtle about their goals, I'll have you know."

"Fruit users in the slave markets fetch a high price, you can't blame me for going after them."

"They'd better; your overhead must be staggering. And you must take me for an idiot to think all of your efforts are just to capture slaves for sale." Law tilted his head to the side, considering. "Since when have you ever been concerned with money?"

Doflamingo chuckled, "Fufu, you always were smart. But not _clever_ \- you like to think you are but you're not." He helped himself to the tea that'd been brought. "I'll remind you how unattractive suspicious paranoia is in one as young as yourself. There's no reason to go blaming me for things the Marines themselves are responsible for."

"You can only lay blame on the Marines for so long. We all know how foolishly nobel they tend to be - the fleet admiral in particular would never condone such activities."

"Maybe he wouldn't, but others in their ranks would. I merely provide the materials required."  
  


"Which makes the Marine component to this endeavor nothing more than a transparent smoke screen."

Doflamingo sighed, as though Law were being very tiresome, "Very well, I won't treat you like a fool. After all, what does it matter? I know you've been in there - we received a distress signal not long ago. It's fortunate I was en route nearby - and before you ask, it was for a routine inspection."

Law said nothing, watching intently. Despite what Doflamingo said to the contrary, he was still treating Law like a fool - only a fool would believe such a flimsy coincidental excuse. Law found their first meeting in the Grand Line suspect; and now, again, in almost the same scenario - all of it was simply unbelievable.

Doflamingo didn't seem to care one way or the other if Law believed what he said. "It must be fate, drawing us together time after time like this, wouldn't you agree?"

"I don't believe in fate."

"Most slaves don't, I find. Helps them pretend they can do something about their place in the world. I thought you'd know better by now." Doflamingo looked him over conspicuously, eyes hidden beneath his sunglasses but Law could feel them hot on his skin. "Particularly in your present...condition. I assume it's the result of a devil's fruit, yes? That really is a marvelous ability."

"A temporary complication, nothing more."

"Shame. I would very much enjoy breaking you all over again," Doflamingo said. "But that's not quite right, is it? You never did submit entirely. Oh well, a mistake to rectify."

"I don't belong to you anymore, by your own choosing."

"Well, if that master of yours is dead, it's up for debate, wouldn't you say? Your ship did take considerable damage. It'd be a pity but that's what you get when you go poking about things you shouldn't."

"He ain't dead," Killer spoke up; Law had almost forgotten him with all of his attention focused on their opponent.

"Prove it," Doflamingo challenged.

Law redirected Doflamingo's attention back to him, "Don't be ridiculous. We must prove nothing. After punching holes in his ship, our captain is rather preoccupied to deal with the likes of you."

"It's terribly rude." Doflamingo's gaze returned to Law, "Speaking of rude, you haven't touched your tea, little one."

Law could feel his nerves draw tight at that mocking endearment. It was from the old days, the Before, and Doflamingo clearly used it now because of Law's current appearance. "I'm not interested."

"Don't be silly, this is your favorite. I had it prepared specially for you." His long spider fingers flicked in Law's direction. Law felt invisible wires settle over his body; though he'd been waiting for it, it was still impossible to fully prepare for. With a single finger, Doflamingo manipulated his entire arm as though it no longer belonged to Law at all.

Law felt his face heat but did not fight Doflamingo's power; he knew the man wanted him to. His fingers fumbled with the fine porcelain, clumsy and foreign, and the cup slipped from his grasp. Law felt his heart lurched sickeningly inside his chest as it smashed on the floor, a crystal-sharp shatter that was deafening.

It was the last sound in the room for several long moments. Law practically forgot to breathe. He couldn't even tell if the slip had been accidental or engineered; it hardly mattered. Once, during the Before, he'd spilled the tea he'd been pouring for Doflamingo while he met with an ally. As punishment, his master held him down while he emptied the tea kettle of its scalding fluid over Law's back. He'd screamed and sobbed; there was really nothing quite as viciously painful as a burn. It'd raised red, searing welts that took nearly a week to heal, the discipline as effective as any beating. Law never spilled the tea while serving it after that. Some lessons were well-learned under the promise of violence.

The fear that had been instilled earlier was clearly present, lying dormant until this moment. The years had masked its presence but not its power. Law felt more ashamed that he was still afraid after so long than anything else.

His heart thudded in his chest as Doflamingo practically vibrated with anticipatory glee, "Speaking of _rude_..."

Law fixed him with a defiant glare but felt the man's control grip his entire body. Then Law was lurching out of his seat, onto his knees before the shattered cup and its puddle of fluid.

"Clean up your mess."

Law did resist this time, fighting as his muscles inexorably folded his body to forward, on hands and knees with his face shoved low, like a pet being chastised for soiling the floor. He could feel the weight of Doflamingo's power like a boot between his shoulderblades.

"Well?" Doflamingo sounded jovial, entertained. "I'm waiting."

And oh, he was _glad_ Doflamingo could not see the hatred naked on his face that could no longer be repressed; Law let it burn through his body until he was practically shaking. And after he'd let that rage sing along veins and nerves, there was really nothing left, like a wildfire burning with such fury that nothing was left behind but ashes. In its wake, he felt a calm vacancy settle over him; this was what he'd been looking for. Detachment. It did not matter. These attempts to humiliate and degrade him were worthless. Doflamingo would be entertained either way, if he struggled or simply submitted without the theater of fighting.

Law knew which option the man would enjoy more. Selfishly, he knew he would in turn enjoy depriving him of it. So he began cleaning the floor, not bothering to be quiet or delicate about it - it wasn't like that was very possible - while Doflamingo dissolved into a fit of giggles that washed off of Law's mind like white static. He'd been forced into doing worse and this was merely a paltry debasement to remind him of that fact.

Killer shifted, his feet visible but nothing else, clearly uncomfortable with the spectacle Doflamingo was providing. What did he expect? Law supposed it was impossible to warn someone sufficiently without having them experience the man for themselves.

Either way, his discomfort had drawn the shichibukai's attention, "Not much for conversation, are you? Take off your mask."

"....No." Killer's voice dripped with scorn.

"It wasn't a request. I like to see a man's eyes."

None of the pressure keeping Law in his current position alleviated but he could see Killer's posture stiffen. Doflamingo was forcing him to remove his helmet; although the man clearly fought, it was a losing battle and he was passing over his mask before long. "Well, aren't you the ugly one. I see why you keep that covered up."

Killer said nothing. It was a pity: despite their current working relationship being what it was, Law had never really wanted the man to be on the receiving end of Doflamingo's attention. He'd only seen the first mate's uncovered face once or twice - it was horrifically scarred, different wounds criss-crossing one another and a prominent burn melting his cheek and mouth. Law understood why he chose the mask.

He gave a loud slurp from the floor, ensuring that Doflamingo's attention returned to where it belonged. The hold restraining him eased and Law sat back on his heels, wiping his chin clean where tea had dribbled down. His eyes never wavered from Doflamingo's, he hoped the man could see how much he hated him.

If he did, it only made him smile. "Come closer."

Law felt his body move automatically, fragments of porcelain biting into his knees as he crawled. Doflamingo's expression of leering desire made his skin itch but Law could do nothing until he knelt beside the larger man's feet. Would he force Law to lick his boots next? Or more likely, the shichibukai would go for the more obvious choice; seeing Law on his knees had clearly affected him.

Doflamingo's fingers framed his jawline while his thumb pressed at Law's mouth. "Your tongue's gotten lazy if it's taken you that long to clean up half of it." The thumb invaded, pressing hard and pinning Law's tongue to the floor of his mouth. He fought not to gag. "What has that captain of yours even been _doing_ with you? Or has he got a cunt between his legs, and you simply don't have to work as much anymore?"

He shoved Law away with enough violence that he spilled across the floor, sliding. "Such a waste, Trafalgar. I remember how good you once were."

"You always did know how to give a compliment," Law said, before getting back on his feet. Killer eyed him warily; he was likely waiting for Law's signal to attack, the affront to his honor too much to bear. But Law simply returned to his seat as though they hadn't been interrupted. If that were the greatest indignity they faced, Law couldn't complain overly much.

Doflamingo held Killer's helmet, considering them both, "A whore and a monster, this is what your captain sees fit to send to me. At least I can't fault him for being consistent in his arrogance."

"The two of you are evenly matched in that regard."

"Oh? And what else are we similar at?" Doflamingo leaned forward, full of leering suggestiveness. "Tell me, which of us is _better_?"

"I don't think you ever worried about what I thought of you," Law said. He tilted his head, conceding, "If you did, you never let it stop you."

Doflamingo laughed, "This is _fun_ , isn't it? We ought to do this more often. You must stop running away, Trafalgar. Although when I do catch up to you, it is all the more enjoyable." He eyed Killer, who was clearly growing impatient, "Very well, back on topic I suppose. What did you lot steal from me, then? You must've had reason to sack that base."

"We stole nothing," Law said. Doflamingo was hoping he would betray their motivation, or at least divulge an idea of what they'd stolen from within; Law had no intention of giving information away for free. "Our ship merely picked up this island's location on our log pose and we went to investigate. It's the Marines' fault for attacking us first. You can hardly blame us for defending ourselves. And now, here _you_ are, attacking us even further - is that really the code of the shichibukai, to open fire without provocation?"

"Maybe not the shichibukai, I don't speak for all of them." Doflamingo waved a dismissive hand. He pointed a threatening finger in Law's direction, "And don't play innocent with me, little bird. You were always terrible at it."

Law waited for the shichibukai's fruit power to overwhelm his control, but it never came. Law knew that wouldn't last forever. "Likewise."

"You're being so unforthcoming, I'm almost inclined to sink your master's ship and be done with it." He paused, brightening and snapping his fingers, "That reminds me - that ship. It's quite a beast. I like the armour, I wonder if that'll become the new style. Not very flashy but I'm sure we could make something a little more grand. I was amazed at how well it withstood our barrage - usually a ship its size is done for."  
  


"I'll pass your compliments along to my master."

"Impressive though it may be, you must know it won't survive for much longer."

Killer was practically bristling where he stood. "We have our own weapons - "  
  


"I'm not interested in little toy pop-guns," Doflamingo sneered.

"Then you might be surprised."

"We hardly need weapons," Law interceded. "Because you'll never get off a shot that will hit. And the shots you do manage will only rebound right back. Please, feel free to test my words."

"Fufu, there you go, thinking you're _clever_ again." Doflamingo raised a single finger and Law felt an invisible wire noose loop around his throat, sharp as a razor. It didn't tighten, but rested with promise. "If I slice off your head, what then? Maybe I'll finally get your master's attention. Would that be enough to make him meet with me in person?"

Law didn't move; he was certain that if he did, the razor wire would bite into his skin. It might not take off his head, but one centimeter too deep over an artery and not even his medical knowledge could fix it. Once again, as with the shattered teacup earlier, Law knew he was being used as a plaything: Doflamingo wanted to know how far Law would go to survive. It was a game he'd been quite fond of, during the Before.

Once, after Law attempted an escape only to be detained by Marines and returned in under a week, the resulting punishment had been so severe that when it ended, Law was surprised he hadn't died. And just as surprising, after that, things went on as they'd been before. Law was left wondering _why_. Should he be grateful for his master's supposed mercy? Why endure this misery? What was the _point_?

It'd come with a certain sure clarity that there _was_ no point. His life had no meaning, other than as a toy for another's amusement. The fear and anxiety that he endured culminated into a dull roar that Law stopped noticing, like a monster hiding just out of his sight but whose presence he was certain of. And alongside it, he felt himself fill up with a bleak despair, rushing in with the cold efficiency of the tide. He simply _stopped caring_. This life didn't _matter_ anymore.

Even more surprisingly still, with that realization came a sort of peace that Law hadn't experienced in a very, very long time. A peace that he'd yearned for, and once found, Law wrapped it around himself like a thick cocoon that he refused to emerge from.

In the waking world, he'd gone into a catatonic state, neither eating, sleeping, nor responding to anything, despite Doflamingo's fevered attempts. His body was like a machine idling; Law let himself drown in that black depression until the emptiness was a comfort. The absence of feeling had been the armour he'd been searching for. He could've faded away into nothing - until one day, the slight awareness of the surrounding world that he maintained realized that Doflamingo was crying. He'd not even made any sound, but Law could recognize what it was. Such an odd thing, that show of emotion - Law never imagined anyone would feel that strongly over him.

And in that, clinically, Law recognized potential where before there had been none: this life mattered because _he_ mattered; people would cry for his loss. Though the one crying now was hated, Law knew it didn't always have to be that way. He simply needed to find those who would value his life, as he valued theirs; a way to make his worthless existence worth something. His worth was in the word _nakama_ would come to embody, something spit upon by Doflamingo's crewmen but what Law would cling to all the same, like a religion that he'd created for himself to believe in.

With his master weeping beside him, Law blinked for the first time in days. And just like that, as though a spell were broken - he wasn't even sure how it all happened, but he was back - the chrysalis he'd formed around himself cracking brittle and falling away.

"Stop." His voice had sounded ghastly. Law had no idea how long he'd been away. "Don't do that."

His master had been so overcome with relief, though, that he couldn't stop; tears turning from one form to another - sadness and despair to joy and relief. Law was too weak after days without nourishment to put up much of a fuss. He was confused more than anything. The incongruity of Doflamingo crying - over _him_ \- had been enough to startle him out of his stupor; it was the only time he ever saw the man like that. He wondered later if it was an act, but Law couldn't see Doflamingo lowering himself in that way even falsely.

After that and through his recovery, Doflamingo treated him like finest crystal - until he realized Law would not be retreating to that place again. Law wasn't even sure if he could. It hadn't been an act of willingness, more the refuge his mind found in the lack of any other alternatives. No, once Law had regained his strength, he and his master returned to their normal routine as though it'd never been interrupted. Doflamingo knew Law wouldn't do what he'd done again, and Law finally had something that made his existence bearable. It was only a seed, planted but germinating slowly in his mind, this realization that despite the imbalance between them, Law held his own power. It was heady and addictive; Law could see why men chased after power like this their entire lives.

Doflamingo had pushed him up to the breaking point, where Law's mind had begun to crack - but in the end, it'd been his master who broke instead. Doflamingo would never kill him, and with this knowledge, Law became invulnerable. Oh, his master might make Law _wish_ that he'd kill him, but he never would. Law's only bargaining chit was his own life, and it was a token he was willing to use now.

"Please," he said, eyes hard and empty. He knew Doflamingo would remember that day, his embarrassing show of emotion. "Do it. Take off my head. Nothing would bring me more happiness than depriving two wicked men of what they want most."

The tightened noose around his throat did not slacken, though Law saw the shichibukai's expression falter ever so slightly at its corners. His fingers quirked but Law was not afraid; a moment later, the pressure on his adam's apple fell away. "Maybe you are more clever than I thought." Doflamingo wet dry lips, "It would be a shame to end your suffering so quickly. After all, you've earned so much of it - "

"None of which I'm afraid you'll be able to inflict," Law smiled. "I don't belong to you any longer, you saw to that."

"A decision I have come to regret many times over." He stood abruptly, mountainously tall. Killer's helmet was thrust back towards him, "Get off my ship. You've managed to squirm your way out of my fingers this time, Trafalgar. But you surprised me, and that won't happen again."

Law wondered at that admission; without nakama that Law cared for, the shichibukai had little to threaten him with. And after all, while the man had little honor, even he would not stoop to stealing back a slave he'd sold in good faith. Were such news to get around, it could do serious damage to his trade.

If Doflamingo had known Law was aboard Eustass's ship, he'd likely have followed a different attack strategy, one that would've prevented Law from gaining a foothold to retaliate. After that, and it would only be a simple matter of executing the entire crew so word of his deeds wouldn't spread. Either way, if the shichibukai was conceding this parlay in their favor, who was Law to complain? His innate suspicion knew things could not be so easy.

"Just like that?" Killer said, confusion loud in his voice. "We haven't agreed to terms - "

"Return what you've stolen. All of it - those are my terms." He addressed Killer, as though sick of Law. "And if you don't, I'll go aboard your vessel and kill every last man while this one watches."

Law was unimpressed, "You don't even know what we've stolen in the first place. Much was destroyed during our escape - who knows how what was lost as a result of collateral damage?"

Doflamingo laughed as though he couldn't believe Law still had the gall to challenge him, "You ought to take a fair offer when you're given one, little bird. And you - " he stabbed a finger towards Killer. "Tell that captain of yours he's made an enemy today. If he still lives, that is."

Killer's eyes flicked between Doflamingo and Law, before nodding sharply. He donned his helmet, "I'll relay the message."

He turned, leaving and Law followed, not sparing a backwards glance until Killer passed through the doorway - only to have it slam in his face. He didn't have time to react before Doflamingo had him crushed up against the closed door. Panic clawed up Law's chest; he knew they'd been released too easily.

Doflamingo's weight kept him pinned, making it difficult to breathe though if he could, Law worried that he might hyperventilate. He braced his palms against the door, "This won't break my concentration, if that's what you're hoping for."

There was a twisted chuckle too close beside his ear, "No, it won't. I trained you too well, didn't I?"

"Did you concede so easily just to get him out of this room? To have me alone?"

"If I wanted you alone so badly, I would've just killed him," Doflamingo said. His breath was close, hot against the back of Law's neck. He felt terribly exposed. One cool, spidery hand found the hem of his shirt and slid beneath, fingering the taut muscles. "Though I _was_ wondering how long you could maintain that Room without it faltering. I admit, I'm impressed - it turns out the fledgling really has earned his wings."

"So many compliments," Law hissed, bracing his weight against the door for any sort of leverage. He could hear Killer on the other side, shouting. "You know they'll all just go to my head."

"You really have turned into something special. I've been scolding myself since Sabaody, for letting you get away."

"I didn't _get away_ \- "

"But then I realized, finding you here now: the fun that's between us, meeting like this - it would be nothing without the chase. And so that - and only that - is the reason I'm sparing your master's ship and crew." Doflamingo pressed closer as he spoke, practically swallowing Law's smaller body with his own.

A careful thumb slid over one of his nipples and Law felt it tighten in response. He tensed, throwing one elbow behind to catch the shichibukai in his ribs only to find his hands immobile to his own commands. A deep, painful helplessness boiled up inside, and he clenched his jaw against anything that threatened to make it out of his throat.

"Your little heart is beating so quickly, I like that."

"If you enjoy chasing me so much, you'll have to let me go first," Law said, voice as controlled as he could manage.

Doflamingo nuzzled his face against the nape of Law's neck, the join of his shoulder. "Oh, I will. But not before I send a little message to your master, one specially for him."

Law felt teeth on his skin, biting in, marking him. The hot mouth of a predator hunching over its quarry the second before a kill. Doflamingo was indeed sending Eustass a message, soiling what he owned with another's mark, another's touch. Law struggled but the hold only intensified, his skin breaking raw in Doflamingo's mouth. "I ought to send you back to him raw and ruined. I ought to send you back to him with my come leaking down your legs, the taste of me in your mouth."

Killer's fists pounded dully at the door but Law could barely hear it over the rushing of blood in his ears, as Doflamingo's hands drifted lower, pawing at his flesh until Law finally made a choking whimper, the sound of naked _fear_ -

The assault stopped as swiftly as it'd begun, though Doflamingo didn't release him entirely. "That's better," he whispered, licking the mark he'd made. It stung, but no worse than Law's shame. "That's the way it should be."

He took a step back, taking Law with him and spinning him around so they faced one another. Law schooled his features into neutrality, but something must've shown through - the high color flushing his cheeks, his furious breaths. Or maybe Doflamingo could see what he was searching for in his eyes. Whatever it was, it made him smile, wide and hungry, "I look forward to our next meeting, little one. I hope you'll still be this...size." He released Law entirely and it was with great effort that Law did not sag to the floor on unsteady knees. "Until then. Give your master my regards, will you?"

Law tried to find words, some smart remark to spit back in his old master's face. But he was left feeling as empty as that shattered teacup, as though his insides had shriveled away to nothing, the yoke leaking from a punctured egg.

Killer burst through the door, practically knocking him over, "What happened?"

"Nothing," Law said. Doflamingo wanted to mark him, to lay claim to him still. Eustass would be furious - if Eustass still lived. Law had almost forgotten about him. He felt instantly weary as he watched the shichibukai's retreating form, "Absolutely nothing."


	16. 16

Law watched their ships separate from the deck of Eustass's vessel, his Room still in place though covering less of Doflamingo's ship as their own sped away. The shichibukai waved gaily from his deck as they went, a wide grin splitting his face. Law felt an old emptiness yawn open and hollow within him. Despite escaping, he could find no victory from this battle. If anything, he felt the ugly truth of his enslavement rearing up where he'd somehow manage to ignore it, a wound reopened.

Evening's thick blanket was settling, the fog-shrouded sun already having sunk beneath the waves. Heavy exhaustion dragged at Law's very bones. The deck was bustling with activity as Eustass's crewmen set the sails while many others tended to the recent damage. They'd bartered their escape in a few navigational supplies and medical trinkets Law and the others had lifted while inside Doflamingo's base. All the returned items were of little value in the long run and Law doubted the shichibukai really cared about their return. It was more for show than anything. Much as the negotiation session was merely a game of wills, the true price Law paid was in his pride, in his sense of safety. Granted, his time with Eustass did not allow him much of either, but he felt certain that more than anything, Doflamingo meant to rob him of what peace he had. The shichibukai wanted Law to know that he was never safe, that anywhere he fled he would still be found.

Eustass, his ship and crew, had only been collateral damage. That they escaped at all made Law's personal sacrifices worthwhile, though he wondered if anyone amongst the crew would notice. More and more, Law felt as though he were in the way while those around him swiftly attended to their assigned duties. For the first time in many days - more than Law wanted to admit - he felt like he did not belong here. What was he even doing onboard this ship? How had he begun to treat Eustass's nakama as friends of his own, rather than enemies? They were not as vile as Doflamingo's crewmen but it made little difference: Law was estranged from them, the captain's whore, the fundamental _less-than_ that accompanied his status as a slave. At least during his service for Doflamingo, his role had never become confused. Law felt a deep fury settle in his bones. He ached for the return of his freedom, to reclaim his title as captain in his own right. He'd been biding his time, using Eustass's power and resources to his own ends but that subtle manipulation had only ended in ruin. And with that goal completed, Law found that he had very little use for Eustass Kid and his crew.

He turned, allowing his Room to collapse into nothing. Doflamingo's ship was out of weapon's range, a quickly-vanishing mote on the horizon as they sped away. Law was unclear where they were heading, but it did not matter: he had a new goal now. To get off this ship and away from its master, at any cost and by any means. A deep insecurity remained with him after that audience with Doflamingo. That the man had found him a second time was as disturbing as it was unbelievable. Law did not believe in coincidences.

Recent events left him feeling emboldened, heading first to the communications room to steal a long-range den-den mushi before retreating to the quarters he shared with Eustass. It was no secret that the ship stocked them, but Law had never been brazen enough to use one out right. With Eustass still unconscious - and Law knew he would have to deal with the captain's condition soon enough - and with the damage to the ship, Law suddenly had an unexpected level of freedom. He was not about to waste it.

As much as he was loath to admit, the captain's cabin was the closest thing to his own space aboard the ship. Even admitting it made something low and shameful twist in his guts. The bed they shared was unmade from the morning, and Law once again wondered how so much could happen in a single day. Something ached with exhaustion at his center; he'd never used his devil's fruit abilities so constantly and so completely before. He'd been pushed to his limits in the past, certainly - but never had he been required to spend himself so continuously as he had. Just holding his Room in place for the last few hours was an endeavor on the best of days. At least the threat of Doflamingo had made it possible.

The realization made him laugh shortly and without mirth. Doflamingo had always managed to incentivize him beyond what Law believed was possible. It likely made the shichibukai proud even now, knowing that the mere threat of his presence galvanized Law to new heights.

He sat on the edge of the bed, den-den at the ready but unable to place the call. He wanted to hear Penguin's voice, something familiar and secure that would chase the remnants of Doflamingo's presence from his mind. Law could not remember feeling quite so oddly vulnerable before, as though his sternum had been cracked open and ribs spread, exposing his heart to the elements. The fatality of Doflamingo's words - the chase he would continue, over and over until - what? He captured Law for good? It was the inevitable outcome. But how long would Law play the pursued? Like a rabbit dashing madly with a fox at its heels, he would falter and tire eventually, always looking over his shoulder until he finally was caught.

It was all just a game to that madman. But in every game of chess, there were pawns and there were players, and Law was no one's pawn. Despite the powerlessness of his current position, he refused to play the role that was expected of him.

He dialed before he could think more deeply; the den-den rang for several long moments. Law wondered if anyone would pick up at all until finally the receiver clicked. "Hello?"

It was Bepo's voice, unexpectedly, and Law felt a wave of familiar affection, "Hello, Bepo. How are you doing?"

Bepo practically squealed into his ear with sudden excitement, "Captain! I was so worried about you!"

"Oh? That's not good. What have you been worrying about me for?"

"Because you're not here, I miss you. I know awful things must be happening - "

"Now why would you say that?" Though Bepo was not an idiot, he did possess an endearing naivete that Law was loath to ruin. Besides, he'd long kept the nature of his past a secret, even from those he considered friends lest they think less of him. He knew better than to worry of such things from Bepo, but it was also a troubling history that Law preferred to spare him of.

"Penguin's so upset! And he won't even say the truth about why."

"Ah, he worries only about the wounds I suffer to my pride," Law said. "Would you fetch him for me? I don't know how long I will have to talk."

There was scuffling on the other end and Law waited patiently. He did not think he would be disturbed, unless Killer came looking for him - and that man had his hands full at the moment, thankfully. Between the damaged ship and injured crewmen, Law doubted his presence would be missed, although he knew he would need to report to the infirmary before long. Hopefully Eustass and Bonney's condition had not worsened.

"Hello?" Penguin's voice sounded from the other end of the line.

Law had to clear his throat, mouth suddenly dry. "It's me."

"What's happening?" There was evident tension in Penguin's words; he knew Law would never call unless it was serious.

For once, Law had no idea where to begin. So much had happened and he knew everything would drive Penguin to worry. There was no way of explaining the situation without doing so.

"Law?"

"I'm still here," he answered, through a tightened throat that distorted his voice. It was already unreliable, having not yet matured to what he would finally grow into.

"Your voice sounds funny."

Law smiled bitterly; if Penguin knew he'd been physically fourteen throughout the entire affair, he really would have a conniption. "It must be this connection."

"Where are you?"

"I can't say for certain. I - " he had to stop, clenching his jaw before trying a second time. "I'm afraid I've made a terrible mistake."

Penguin was silent for a moment. "What happened?"

"You recall when last we spoke? The Marine facility, so similar to the one we raided on the Grand Line?"

"How could I forget. I've lost sleep over it!"

"Well," Law said, smiling a bit though Penguin could not see it. A rueful smile one would wear to hide a grimace. "You were right. About everything. Does that make you happy? You always did have more sense than me."

He didn't expect Penguin to give him scolding _I-told-you-so's_ , but Law knew they were well-deserved. Though his mistakes embarrassed him, he was not so proud that he could not admit to them. There was no point in posturing, particularly with Penguin, who knew him better than any other.

Law was used to being the practical one, seeing reason over risk. Perhaps Eustass was wearing off on him, or perhaps it was his own desire for retribution that had made him reckless from the beginning. Either way, Penguin remained silent throughout Law's rendition of recent events, his only commentary the tense hissing of breath. It was only until Law reached the end, when they'd seemed to escape only to be confronted by Doflamingo that Penguin interrupted, " _What_? That cannot be - "

"I felt very similarly," Law agreed. "I could not believe it. I still do not - believe it was a coincidence or chance, that is. Nothing like that can happen by chance."

"But how." Penguin's words were less of a question than a statement. It was something Law had wondered himself ever since sighting Doflamingo's ship.

"I have wondered ever since the Grand Line, if our encounter there was by chance or by design. I am still uncertain. That coincidence I am willing to accept, but this recent one...it is impossible."

"He could not have reached that outpost so quickly on short notice. The New World is simply too vast."

"Oh, I certainly agree. I didn't believe a word he said during our negotiations, and I do not believe he would have come himself unless he _knew_ I would be there."

"Then how?"

"I have my suspicions," Law said, a sort of bubbling helplessness twisting in his chest. "There's really only one way to track a person with such certainty. He would need to follow the same method you are using. He would need to have a bibliocard that is linked to me."

It was the most logical assumption. Verbalizing the theory made it terrifyingly real. The potential was frightening: no matter where he ran or escaped to, no matter who he sought asylum from, Doflamingo would always know. He did not need to chase Law to find him; the card would allow him to haunt Law until he died and the vivre paper burned away.

Penguin remained silent at length. "If that is true then we really do have a problem."

Law nearly laughed, but restrained himself. Yes, they certainly did have many problems. "I do not know how it happened, but you know how limitless his resources are. I suspect it was a recent creation, since he last had me captured."

"But not before?"

"No," Law replied. He'd thought about it, and though the possibility existed, it seemed less likely. "He could have made one of me when I was a child, but I cannot imagine him waiting so long to use it. We were free of him for almost ten years, and I know he scoured North Blue and the Grand Line for us once we'd escaped."

It was true - after disappearing, they'd spent almost a year in hiding before the omnipresent wanted posters that Doflamingo commissioned finally faded away. A miserable time of anxiety, cold, and hunger, spent living in the frozen slums of the North's greatest city where they were able to blend anonymously amongst the rest of the faceless poor. The cold had a way of homogenizing their appearances, and they embraced it, covering themselves in thick layers until they were unrecognizable. Law scrounged a spotted hat that covered most of his forehead, bandaging over the rest with scarves to keep out the cold and Penguin had done the same.

They'd both worked odd jobs for shelter and infrequent meals, until Law's reputation as a doctor began to spread. He'd not wanted to advertise, a young person with such talents being inherently suspicious. But once word got loose, he was surprised to find that the disadvantaged population was more than happy to keep his secrets, so long has he healed their children and brewed medicines that they otherwise could not afford. It took nine long months of hiding until they had the money to set out, and by that point Doflamingo's pamphlets offering huge sums in reward for their capture had all but disappeared. Law could still remember those posters, the same kind as the one Eustass had somehow found in Sweetcane Bay; he'd been more surprised to find that they'd been distributed so widely than anything else.

Doflamingo had been so determined to find them that if he'd had a vivre card at the time, Law could not believe he would've have used it. Maybe that was the reason he'd commissioned one recently - he'd learned from his earlier mistakes. If that was the case, he could've easily taken a nail clipping from Law while he was captured. With everything else at the time, Law hadn't noticed something so minor. "If he has one now, he has likely been tracking my movements ever since I was sold to Eustass. It was probably why he allowed Eustass to buy me in the first place - he knew he could capture me again, if he ever regretted his decision."

"Not very honest," Penguin said with dour humor, and it made Law laugh.

"No. I suppose we should have suspected as much right from the start."

Penguin gave a gusty sigh, beginning again with determination. "What can we do?"

"I should have listened to you back from the start," Law said with sudden remorse. "I should have left Eustass before, when we spoke earlier and you begged me to leave - "

"Just be thankful you didn't. If what you think is true, Doflamingo still would have found you, and the rest of us as well. I don't need you to be making anymore stupid bargains for our safety a second time."

Law smiled. "You're right. Like always."

"I'm not always right and you're not always wrong. We need to get you back, though. Where on earth has your confidence gone?"

"It's still here," Law replied ruefully. "I've had a hard day, I'm afraid. Don't have much of anything left." He shook his head, wanting nothing more than to steal away from Eustass, to find his own crew and ship and the sense of safety Doflamingo had shattered. But he knew if he did so, he'd be leading the shichibukai right to what he held most dear. "I fear I am stuck here, at least until the vivre card can be neutralized. Doflamingo will surely use it to follow me. At least Eustass will be in the way if he attacks us a second time."

"Who knows, you may be lucky enough to see them destroy each other."

"Luck has not been very much on my side of late." Though Penguin's suggestion was deeply tempting, Law didn't believe the remains of his pride could stand to watch two hated adversaries fight to the death over him. Not when he would prefer to kill them both with his own hands.

"I've never understood the vivre card beyond using it to find you," Penguin said. "If Doflamingo has one, how do you figure on getting rid of it?"

"I'm equally unsure. I suppose I could always kill myself - "

"Don't joke like that!"

"You know I never would." He'd come close enough that single time under Doflamingo's tutelage, and ever since, the idea repulsed him. "I will need to consult a cardmaker, which will likely take time. Do you have a map handy?"

He waited a few moments, paper shuffling over the earpiece while Penguin located what he needed. "Do you know if your ship's log pose is set to anything?"

"I have no idea," Law said. "Though I suspect not. We left our last location quite hurriedly and it would surprise me if the navigator managed to pick something up."

Penguined made an annoyed _tsk_ , the sound of one expert admonishing another for shoddy work. "Sloppy. If you're flying blind, I can't say where you'll end up - the currents around here are unpredictable. The sub can handle them but if you're using the wind, who knows?"

"I'll try to find out. Are there islands nearby?"

"A few, probably a week's journey depending on what course you take. If you need a cardmaker, I would go to the most populous island - it's a rare enough profession that you'd be lucky to find anybody in a small settlement."

"And where is the sub?"

"We're still back at Sweetcane island! What's left of it, that is. Your ship's navigator might be alright shoving off without a pose to guide him, but I won't."

"No, you're right. I'm glad. Keep a distance between us once you set sail. I know Doflamingo will be on the lookout and it would break my heart if you stumble across his path unknowingly."

"We'll be cautious," Penguin said, reassuringly. "You take care of yourself. This stinks to me and I don't trust how he let you go so easily."

"He's enjoying the hunt. He said it makes the capture that much more pleasurable to him."

Penguin's grinding teeth were nearly audible across the line. Law had not gone into detail about his meeting with the shichibukai. Penguin already had enough to worry about.

There were hurried footsteps in the hallway, and Law tensed. "I must go. Someone is coming. I will contact you again once I learn of our location."

He hung up, not waiting for a reply before shoving the den-den beneath a pillow and out of sight. The door burst open and there Eustass stood, looking surprisingly fit all things considered - albeit with square patches decorating his biopsy wounds. He'd been returned to his natural age but Law still thought he looked young. It gave him hope that Bonney was alright, that he could be returned to his proper self as well. Law steeled himself, tamping away the brittle emotions that had risen to the surface during his conversation with Penguin. "You're back to normal."

"I've been looking for you." Eustass's eyes never left him. There was an odd, slightly panicky edge to them.

"Well, here I am." Law remained seated while Eustass crossed the distance in a few long strides, standing before him. Closer, and Law could see bruises starting up around his ribs like pronounced shadows, and several others here and there. They were all likely from the blast but it wasn't as though that were the only source of trauma Eustass had encountered recently. In a day filled with amazing occurrences, Law lacked the ability to be surprised by the man's rapid recovery. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"That's very surprising, given the circumstances. I'm relieved." Law wondered how honest Eustass was being in his self-assessment. "You'll have to let me give you an examination sometime. Not that I don't believe you."

"My condition doesn't matter."

"Doesn't it?"

His eyes flicked over Law as though searching for defect. "Killer told me what happened."

"Oh. You shouldn't let it worry you." Law wondered how detailed Killer's recounting of events had been.

"Too late."

Law felt hostility sneaking up his spine. He didn't want Eustass's pity. There was an iron box where he kept everything locked up inside, at the center of himself. It was old and worn, the hinges rusted over with bitterness and time. To think Eustass had nearly found a way to crack the lock of it apart...Law felt almost outraged and had to swallow tightly around the bile rising in his throat. How could he have become so weak to allow Eustass such power over him? Doflamingo's visit reminded him of the true relationship between them, his true _place_ below the captain. His new master had never made him crawl like Doflamingo did, but all it took was a careless whim and Eustass would have him on his knees just the same. All men who sought to own others were, at heart, just the same; a very rational and detached part of himself wanted to thank Doflamingo for reminding him of this fact.

Of course Eustass was livid, nearly frantic over what could've befallen his personal property. He was like a live wire, crackling anxiety that Law could nearly hear. But he did not touch Law, nor make any advances from where he stood, all stiff, coiled energy and wild eyes. Law almost felt pity for him - almost. He couldn't stand this wretched show of naked concern.

When he spoke, Eustass's voice was tinged with something raw, as though the question caused him physical pain. "Did he touch you?"

"No."

"You're lying!"

He knew what Eustass meant. Obviously, it was the first thing he took issue with - the condition of his property. Law smiled wryly, imagining if Doflamingo had gone through with his threat, had fucked him bloody as a message to his new master. How furious Eustass would be then. "You're welcome to check," Law said, carefully. He knew Eustass would grasp the implication. "In case you do not believe me."

Something seemed to crumble at the edges of of Eustass's face. A deep breath went out of him, deflating. "Is that really all you think I care about?"

"Isn't it?"

"You really are an idiot." Eustass sank onto his knees, though he remained taller than Law's youthful form. He reached for the collar of Law's shirt, pulling it aside to reveal the purpling bite. Law watched the captain's expression very carefully, his own fixedly neutral. Eustass appeared pained, "What did he do to you?"

"He sent you a message."

Eustass closed in on him and Law tensed. But the man only leaned forward, face resting on Law's marked shoulder while his arms wound around his body. He pulled them closer, Eustass's larger frame seeming to swallow Law up, a fierce strength in the arms circling him. It was likely meant to be reassuring but he only felt trapped. A tremor ran through Eustass's shoulders. He'd been like this before, Law remembered - when he'd been hit with that stone back on Sweetcane Bay. Suddenly so protective, possessive.

Law sat stiffly, uncomfortable while Eustass's soft breaths created a warm patch on his collarbones. Eustass spoke at length, voice muffled against Law's skin, "I should've been there."

"It was a good thing you weren't. You would've just lost control again. Like you always do."

Eustass raised his head, spearing him with an annoyed look, "I was worried. I _am_ worried."

"You're wasting your time, if that is the case."

"You really can't stand to have other people care about you, can you?"

Law tilted his head to one side, "Don't pretend that you do."

"Quit being so goddamn cold!"

"And you should learn to control your emotions," Law replied. The more upset Eustass became, the more calm and self-possessed Law felt in response. The contrast gave him a mean sort of superior satisfaction, the perfectly disciplined child making a fool out of a grown man. He wondered what it would take to goad Eustass into taking that anger and frustration out on him. All of that misplaced affection turning to violence, until there could be no mistake of what their relationship was truly founded upon.

He had no doubt that the roots of Eustass's feelings were based on the jealousy he felt for Doflamingo, for having Law first. Eustass thought he was different than the shichibukai, but he wasn't. That difference existed only in Eustass's mind, his pitiful excuse for a conscience. Law had almost been fooled himself, but that confusion was gone now, thanks to Doflamingo's potent reminders. He felt increasingly trapped by Eustass's twisted and childish desires, warping even his own perception of things.

"I will kill him." Eustass stared at the mark on his shoulder as though it were a personal affront. That figured; it was Doflamingo's intent.

"No," Law said. He wondered why he bothered trying to dissuade Eustass. He had little confidence in the captain's abilities where Doflamingo was concerned - Eustass was hardly a match for the shichibukai - but the declaration cut to an old promise that Law had made to himself, a long time ago. "No, he is mine. He has always been mine, to kill."

"You've done so well in that respect."

Law felt his anger flare, a hot streak up his spine. How dare Eustass act as though it were so easy? Of course he would underestimate Doflamingo, to his own ruinous fate. Law almost wanted to encourage his foolhardy attempts to avenge whoever's honor Eustass felt was wounded. Eustass hadn't been there to see how pointless brute force was, but he would learn.

"Let me kill him. For _you_." Eustass would not be deterred, eyes half-wild and possessed by a savage intent that Law had not seen before. "I will bring you his head."

"You will die."

"You really don't have any faith in me, do you?"

"It is a simple truth. Do you have so little faith in my abilities?"

"That's not what I meant," Eustass scowled, looking chastised. His eyes were drawn immediately to Law's shoulder, as though hypnotized. Law felt a sudden stab of pity over how clearly distraught it was making him. He'd known that the mark would serve as a message and was genuinely surprised by how clearly upsetting Eustass found it. As though he'd never done anything similar to Law during their time together.

It was irritating. Eustass had never been outwardly territorial before now and Law wasn't sure what to make of it. He slid a hand over his shoulder, concealing the mark, "Stop. Do not let this affect you."

"I _can't_ \- "

"Then you are playing into his hands. I know you are a fool but do not be one so recklessly."

"Don't lecture me like I'm a fucking child!"

"You may not look like one any longer, but I have known you long enough to learn how little that means!" Law snapped. "Of all the bullheaded opponents to reason I've encountered, you are by far the worst."

"And I've never met anyone so determined to feel nothing!"

"Just because I chose to control my emotions does not mean that I do not have them!"

"Could've fucking fooled me," Eustass countered. He snatched Law's hand away from where it covered his shoulder. "You can control yourself as much as you wanna, you can lock yourself up so tight that you turn into a statue. But you can't control me. That fucker wants a fight, I'll give him one - "

"I am not some piece of meat to be fought over!" Law surged to his feet before he could stop himself, his haste unbalancing Eustass and almost making him topple from where he knelt. Law realized his mistake instantly; it was stupid to show how greatly recent events affected him, but there was nothing he could do to change it now. His jaw clenched, the metallic taste of adrenaline chewed between his teeth. "Go to war with each other, I don't care. Maybe I can watch you burn one another to the ground. But leave me out of this. I will not be some token, some prize the victor can claim at the end."

"You've got some fucked up ideas of who I am if that's what you think I'm interested in," Eustass spat, rising to his feet. As an adult, he towered over Law in the same way Doflamingo always had. The loathsome comparison made Law cling to it all the more; he did not care how honorable or generous Eustass's declarations were. In the end, it all left him where he'd been from the start: weak and powerless, unable to defend himself and forced to rely upon the very man who owned him for protection. Even if he and Penguin agreed that it was necessary for the time being, Law felt sudden, raw hatred for this admission of helplessness.

What Eustass felt was not the sort of vengeance one would feel on behalf of a wronged nakama, because that was something they never were. No, Eustass was upset because his pride had been dishonored. The humiliating truth of their relationship was only made more clear as a result. Doflamingo had indeed turned Law into a pawn to be passed between the two of them, bearing the wounds they sought to inflict on one another.

If Doflamingo had truly created a vivre card to follow him, Law could not escape; not ever. It was like Penguin had said: he returned to his own vessel, he would only be bringing disaster with him. At least now, with Eustass dead set on having him, a suitable buffer was in the way. Doflamingo could chase them and all Law had to do was stand back and watch Eustass and the shichibukai annihilate each other. Maybe he'd even be lucky and escape with the both of them destroyed. It was a simple plan, but effective - Law only wondered if he was patient enough to see it happen.

He wondered if Eustass had any clue, any sort of awareness of the situation beyond the simple assault to his honor, the defacing of his property. The captain remained ignorant of how he'd even come to possess Law in the first place - he wondered what Eustass would do if he knew who he'd bought Law from back at Sabaody. A fine irony indeed: the current target of his rage being one and the same as whom he'd paid right from the beginning. Law was sure if he shared that information with the captain now, Eustass would only become more irrational.

Law simply did not have the energy to deal with Eustass's fragile emotions at the moment. The sturdy walls Law had built inside himself felt as delicate as eggshell, battered and cracked. He turned on one foot, away from Eustass and the wounded edge lingering in his eyes. Law found it disgusting. "I must go see Bonney."

"This isn't finished between us."

"I know," Law said. He'd learned the hard way what could happen in putting things off, but he was in no state to reasonably discuss things with Eustass. He hated how small he was beside the other man, short and frail. The differences between them amplified. Law wondered why Eustass didn't intentionally keep him this way. Then again, he had always enjoyed overpowering Law easily; the size he was didn't seem to matter one way or the other. "You should attend to your damaged ship. There's still much to be done in the wake of that attack. I will likely be occupied with the wounded for some time."

"I know my own responsibilities," Eustass snapped, petulantly. He ran a hand through messy hair, scrubbing his face furiously. He fixed Law with a look of determination, "But you _will_ tell me what happened, later."

He said it like such a command that Law almost challenged him to it, right then and there. _Make me,_ he wanted to say. _Force me_ , and Eustass would - he'd never been able to control himself when Law defied him. The itch for a good fight remained just beneath his skin. He wondered if Eustass would fuck him while he still appeared so young, if he managed to incense the captain sufficiently. Law wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer to that, whichever it may have been.

The urge to start something was so powerful that Law turned on his heel and left the room before he acted rashly. Let Eustass be the one who lost control; Law would goad him right up to the edge but refused to submit first. It angered him that Eustass behaved more hurt than outraged - he ought to have laid his own mark over the one Doflamingo had left behind, a painful reclaiming of what belonged to him.

 _Why didn't he?_ Law's hands ached from clenching themselves into tight fists. If there was one thing he was confident in, it was that it was only a matter of time before Eustass did.


	17. Chapter 17

On his own, it was much easier for Law to focus on what was important in their current emergency. Once he found the infirmary, with its bleeding patients moaning for relief, he felt his training take over and began to function on a nearly automatic level. This sort of distraction was a welcome relief from whatever lay between himself and Eustass. It could wait for now; there were much bigger issues to deal with. The routine mending brought a calmness to his mind that was needed and welcome.

He tended to several men all suffering from the after-effects of the blast: two with ruptured eardrums, one a separated shoulder which he set in a sling, and a fourth presenting with a concussion and broken ribs. The man whose legs were blown off had bled out, his body removed; Law did not question to where. They were fortunate to only have one casualty, all things said.

True to Eustass's recovered age, Bonney was awake but spotty and disoriented. Thankfully, her broken leg was the worst of her wounds, though there was little Law could do to hasten its healing. The explosive force had ruptured her eardrums and left her with a concussion, something they would need to monitor closely lest she fall into a coma. But in the meantime, she could restore him, and Law was slightly embarrassed by how greatly relieved he felt at such a simple change. It wasn't as though anyone on Eustass's ship knew or cared about the significance.

Fortunately, he'd been smart enough to make off with a large supply of medical necessities during their escape, knowing how piecemeal Eustass's reserves were. Morphine was the best solution to making Bonney as comfortable as possible, and he was in the progress of hooking her up to an IV drip when Killer entered the room.

"This is for her own benefit," Law said preemptively. He knew Killer would automatically assume the worst.

"I didn't say anything."

"But you were thinking it," Law countered, setting the needle and fixing it in place with tape.

"Don't argue with him," Bonney said, directing an authoritative finger at Killer. "He's giving me the _good_ stuff."

"I'm afraid that under severe pain, you're unlikely to fully appreciate its more pleasant effects," Law cautioned. He connected a thin tube to a diluted solution of morphine, enough to dull Bonney's pain but unlikely to do much else. Law was cautious to overuse what few supplies they did have. "Now, that should be it. Give things a few minutes, but let me know if the pain is not alleviated. If you fall asleep, that would be best so don't resist if you feel tired."

He walked away, leaving Bonney and Killer in privacy. Their fingers had wound together, and the clear affection between them made him oddly uncomfortable - like he was watching in on something he shouldn't. Such overt displays typically disgusted him, but whatever lay between them seemed genuine and sincere in a way that Law found difficult to mock. Or perhaps he was just tired; he had no idea how many hours he'd been on his feet.

It was for the best; he had plenty enough to do before he let others distract him. He set about stitching up a mean-looking gash across a crewman's forehead, and by the time he'd finished, Killer had joined them. With the sutures completed, Law dismissed his patient and turned instead to Kid's first mate. "Is Bonney asleep?"

"Yeah."

"It's for the best. A nasty wound, it's lucky it was only her tibia and nothing more." If her femur had broken similarly, the tissue damage alone would've required surgical intervention, not to mention a blood transfusion. An easy enough operation under normal circumstances, but their facilities left much to be desired and Law felt dead on his feet. Exhaustion nagged persistently just behind his eyelids and he could do nothing but ignore it.

He began stripping off his shirt; as long as Killer was here, he might as well make himself useful. "Do me a favor? Eustass sliced me with something earlier and it would be awkward to sew by myself."

It seemed like ages had passed since Eustass went mad in his mindless rage. Law had nearly forgotten about the cut to his upper bicep: it was clean but deep, and left unattended for so long, had begun to throb painfully. It was on his right side, his dominant arm - though Law was functionally ambidextrous, the angle would make things tricky in any case.

Fortunately, Killer seemed obligated to assist one way or the other, and pulled up a stool as Law selected some silken thread and a fresh curved needle. Despite the man's clear familiarity, Law felt obligated to inquire, "Have you ever sewn up a sail, or something similar?"

"I've sewn up Kid a fair number of times. I might not be as good at this as you, but it'll get the job done."

"That's all I require." The idea of Eustass submitting to such treatment painted an amusing picture; he was certain the captain would not do so gracefully. Without a doctor onboard, his crew was accustomed to improvising. Law wasn't surprised that Killer was the responsible one patching his captain back together whenever he managed to get into trouble. It seemed to be the first mate's duty to rescue Kid from whatever disaster he managed to step in.

Killer faced Law's sliced shoulder, gauging the injury before starting. He even knew to treat the wound and its surrounding area with iodine, much to Law's surprise. He wondered if he ought to start giving the man some credit, but decided to wait until after his stitches were in place before granting more than was due.

Killer started with slow precision. Law was so drained that he barely felt the pain at all, merely remaining still while Killer did his job.

"Thank you," Killer said at length. "For what you did for Bonney."

Law was careful not to shrug, "It was nothing."

"She would've been in worse shape without your help."

"I only did what was necessary. Besides, I was rather invested in seeing myself returned to adulthood."

There was another long silence. Law was too tired to wonder if it was awkward or not. Things had never been particularly friendly between the two of them, though given recent events he had a creeping suspicion that would change. He loathed the idea of being treated differently now that Killer knew his history, the same way Eustass had changed after finding that reward poster. To be treated like some poor victim, to be pitied for their terrible circumstances.

Pitied: the precise opposite of respected - though it wasn't like he got much of that either, come to think of it.

A fresh swell of outrage bubbled in his chest, remembering Eustass's wounded, affronted eyes from earlier. Doflamingo was using Law like a pawn, a token to provoke his master, and Eustass was too foolish to do anything but play into the shichibukai's hands. If there was anything more infuriating than being treated like a bone for two dogs to fight over, it was for Eustass to be so utterly oblivious to the tactics used against him.

"Don't tense up," Killer said, interrupting his thoughts.

"My apologies," Law murmured. He hadn't realized he'd allowed his thoughts to get the better of him. "I spoke with Eustass briefly, earlier. How much have you told him? About what happened on the shichibukai's ship."

"Enough."

"Enough to incense him. I hope you realize how foolish that is."

"He has a right to know."

"Because I am his property?" Law gave a bitter laugh. "I thought you disapproved of that arrangement."

Killer paused in his work, "Because he _cares_ about you. Asshole."

"Because he is a jealous and petty man whose possessiveness is easily exploited. Why else do you think Doflamingo would leave his mark on me?" Law indicated the purpling bite at the base of his neck.

"Thanks for reminding me, I should put a patch-up job on that too."

"Please do not treat me like a fool - "

"Then don't fucking act like one!" Despite the mask standing in its way, Law could feel the man's annoyed glare. "Kid's an idiot for worrying about you? What the fuck did you expect?"

"I _expect_ him to act like an adult, and shrug off such juvenile provocations. Unfortunately, Doflamingo has chosen an easy opponent in that regard." Law glared at the floor, spotted with blood from his numerous recent patients. This infirmary was filthy. It was lucky he'd procured a decent stock of antibiotics, they were sure to require them. "He is so easily manipulated...Doflamingo will only be encouraged if he lashes out. You would be wise to keep your account as vague as possible if you tell Eustass anything further."

"Don't want your pride to take another hit?"

"It was for Eustass's sake. My pride has little to do with this. As you saw earlier, Doflamingo stripped me of it long ago."

"Could've fooled me," Killer muttered, shaking his head. "Never have I met someone as stubborn and prideful as you. Oh wait, except for Kid - "

"I assure you, these unfounded comparisons will have little effect if you wish to provoke me."

"If you're so sure, then stop squirming around or you're gonna end up with some pretty crooked stitches."

Law hadn't even noticed that he'd moved. He blinked rapidly, his tired eyes itchy and filmy. He regained his composure, sitting with his spine rigid and straight.

Killer continued, as though he'd never been interrupted: "Sure, I get it - your life is so shitty and awful, you'd rather hate someone than let him get close. But if you can't tell the difference between Kid and that asshole who messed you up so bad in the first place, I just don't know what to tell you. I know Kid's far from perfect but he's not evil, not like that guy is."

"One does not have to _be_ evil to do evil things."

"And you're no angel yourself!"

"Nor have I ever claimed to be!" Law felt a jolt of white anger lance through him like an electric current, "You have _no idea_ what I have been through, so please do not assume to tell me how I should or should not behave."

"Yeah, you're right, I don't. Because you _never fucking told me_ , or him. Does it make your pain more noble when you bottle it all up inside? You can pile all that weight on your shoulders and never say a goddamn thing, but don't you dare blame us for stepping in it when you're in shit so deep you're practically swimming."

Law couldn't help it, and began to laugh, an hysteric, involuntary response. A smoldering rage caught fire once again at his center. "He did not _step_ in it, as you so delicately put things. He _bought_ me - from that same man he hates so much now, I might add - and then fucked me. As was his right, for the amount he paid. And I had no say in that at all." Law threw Killer's hand off from where it rested on his shoulder, making the sutures pinch. The stitches were almost finished anyway. Law no longer wanted any assistance, not if he had to be lectured to get it. "Don't you dare try to convince me that I am somehow at fault in this matter."

"I never said you were. And I wasn't making excuses for him; he was wrong at the start and he's still wrong for keeping you. But you're fooling yourself if you think this silent routine is doing you any favors."

"You will not convince me that he would've done anything differently had he known the truth. He had a choice that first night, after he paid for me." Law stood, if only to pace restlessly about the disorganized infirmary. He knew he was losing control of his anger, but he had nothing left after so long on his feet, unable to rest. His hands were shaking, as was his voice but he didn't care, "It says a lot about a man, when he'll fuck a stranger that has no choice in the matter. He didn't care who I was, what my past was - how I even got to be there in the first place. He wanted something and he took it; _that_ is the person I know him to be, at his very heart."

Killer's head jerked to the side, as though he'd been slapped. _Good_ , Law wanted to say petulantly. _They_ could all forget that that'd happened, some inconvenient affair they'd rather ignore. But Law wanted to hold onto it like a drowning man, something he would never surrender. "Now, I would appreciate if you did not divulge more than is necessary to him. I still have my privacy, and despite what you may think, he doesn't _deserve_ to know all of the humiliations I have suffered recently, not the least of which have been at his hands."

"I make no promises." Killer crossed his arms, regarding Law beneath his mask. "I won't excuse his behavior. But he's trying to do the right thing by you - it's late, but it's there."

"If he's _really_ trying, then why am I still in chains?"

"Your situation sucks, you don't have to overexaggerate."

"On the contrary, _you_ should not be the one to judge such things. Or have you ever been owned by someone?"

Killer tapped a finger against the mask covering his face, "Y'know, it really might shock you to learn that _my_ life hasn't been all peaches and cream. But despite that, I somehow manage to walk around without the world's biggest chip on my shoulder."

"Please stop reducing everything to infantile terms, it really is ugly."

"My point is, you and I aren't all that different past the surface. We both have our masks. You can dwell on the shitty hand you've been dealt until it eats a hole inside you, but it won't do anything to fix what's wrong."

Law sneered, "I'm afraid empty platitudes have never had much effect on me." If Killer wanted to be an advocate for his captain, he'd truly chosen the wrong time for it. Law was hardly feeling charitable to any of them, Eustass in particular. If Killer chose to inflame his captain with more sordid details from before, Law would not be held responsible for the resulting consequences.

"Fine, you know what? If you're so fucking committed to hating on him, I don't know why I even bother - "

The door opened before he could continue; it was Eustass. Law wondered if the captain's ears were burning for all they'd been talking about him, but he looked more surprised to find the two of them together than anything. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No. In fact, Mister Killer was just leaving," Law answered, though it was challenging to keep his voice neutral and unaffected.

Killer snorted, but didn't disagree. "That's right. I think we're done here."

Kid's eyes flicked from one of them to the other. He did not seem very convinced, but instead only nodded at Killer, "Good, then. Been looking for you. Need some help belowdecks, where the plating's all ripped up."

Killer acknowledged him with a sharp jerk of his head, "Are we still taking on water?"

"Not much, a slow leak." Eustass turned his attention to Law, thrusting forward a steaming mug he'd been carrying. Law had hardly noticed it earlier but the smell hit him all at once, making his mouth water. "I really came here looking for you. Thought you could use some coffee."

And Law, for a long moment, simply did not know what to say. Part of himself desperately wanted what Eustass offered - not only the coffee, but the consideration behind it. Killer wasn't lying when he said Eustass was trying, and that in itself made something in Law's chest ache. He could recognize it for what it was, even if he didn't want it. He knew that Eustass _did_ care, enough to go to war with Doflamingo over him. Eustass had said it before: he would kill for Law, possibly even die for him. And Law ached to have it - that devotion, that loyalty - but to accept it from Eustass would be like killing something inside himself; the true death of his pride, whatever there was that remained of it.

Eustass was indeed trying. But he was simply so very, _very bad_ at it. He knew that Eustass was so terrible because he'd never made an effort before, he'd never cared enough to - not with Law at the start, possibly not with anyone before, ever. So he was stumbling along, finding his way as he went and making every mistake as he did. It was pathetic. Law was gripped with a sudden pressure behind his eyes and recognized it as the urge to cry, the worst part of it being that he had no idea why.

Eustass pressed the hot coffee in his direction and Law took it with numb fingers. Whatever peace offering this was, there was another part inside him - the outraged, vengeful half of himself that could cling to an insult like rust, slowly corroding until nothing remained. That part was stronger than anything else. And it would not forget the way Eustass had treated him. It was the same piece inside of him that remembered all the wrongs Doflamingo had committed against him, the piece that held onto each one like a treasure to be remembered. He would spill blood for those memories; he already had and would do so again, until the shichibukai was dead at his feet.

"Thank you," Law heard his voice say, hollowly. It was like Killer had said earlier, so inelegantly: it didn't matter what came out of Law's mouth; at the rate lies were piling up between them, they'd both be swimming in shit before long.

* * *

Even though it was the middle of the night, Kid still found himself knee-deep in seawater, strength sapping by the minute as he and several of his crewmen patched shut the worst of the ship's hull damage. Heat and four others had been at it since they'd first been hit, the shichibukai's cannons taking out half of their weapons and puncturing the metal plating. It was a real fuck of a mess, in Kid's good judgement. Fixing a ship that was taking on water was no fun at all; doing so in the middle of the night with limited visibility was twice the excitement.

Fortunately, while he'd been unconscious, a fair segment of the damage had been dealt with. The ship was likely sitting a good several feet lower in the water than was normal, but at least the open wound had been sewn shut. On a better day, the repairs would be a piece of cake for Kid and his fruit's ability, but submerged beneath seawater and he was back to using the everyman's tools.

It wasn't a big deal; Kid had been working in shipyards and foundries since he was old enough to hold a blowtorch. It was probably good to get his hands dirty. Plus, the repetitive, familiar repairs helped him clear his mind of all the nagging anxiety he'd been holding onto since Killer had first briefed him on the situation. He'd only gotten the bare-bones story then and Law had been less than forthcoming, so Kid was left working on a more detailed account between blasts of an industrial welder, spraying sparks everywhere as he knit together the ripped metal.

Kid pushed a facemask onto his forehead once he was finished with a section, letting the metal cool from its red-hot glow before he continued. No sense in melting shit so bad that it lost its cohesion. He turned to Killer, who was likewise occupied; they'd been conversing in bursts while they worked. "So he let you go with only agreeing to _what now_?"

"I _said_ , he was only interested in fucking us around! He never cared about what we stole. He didn't even seem to know what we might've stolen in the first place or if we'd taken anything at all." Killer gave him an ornery glare from beneath his helmet. "Law said something to him, though. Something I didn't get, must've just between the two of them. Law _asked_ Doflamingo to kill him."

"He did not!"

"I wasn't going to let it happen, dumbass. Whatever went on between them, though. It must've been bad. Real bad; I believed Law when he said it."

Killer shook his head, and Kid took the opportunity to fire away now that the metal had cooled. Plumes of steam rose as indication of his progress. Once the leaks could be patched, they could start pumping out the water they'd taken on and then Kid could really make a decent repair of it instead of all these patchwork measures they were stuck with. Focusing on fixing his ship was preferable than wondering how the fuck he was going to fix Law. In all honesty, Kid had never really considered him damaged or broken before - he certainly didn't act it. True to form, he continued to act as if nothing was wrong, though judging by Killer's observations, nothing could be further from the truth.

He paused a second time, the smell of melting metal making his nose hairs burn. "But he didn't...you know. Do anything to him? Not this time, while you were there?"

"He did enough, you saw his shoulder. He didn't need his power to do that, though," Killer muttered. He shook his head, as if trying to figure out where to start. "That guy's ability is strange. Very powerful - you wouldn't believe me until you felt it for yourself, but he can control you just like a puppet. I couldn't believe it until he used it on me - "

"What did he make you do?"

"Take off my mask."

It sounded like a simple thing, but Kid knew Killer would never have done so voluntarily, in front of a stranger. It wasn't like he was ashamed of his face, but the reactions it drew were often uglier than what lay beneath the mask. Kid had made him that mask after the accident that'd maimed him, and knew Killer would never discard it unless forced.

"He made Law crawl. He made him lick the floor like a fucking dog." Killer shook his head, hair matted and tangled from mucking around in the ship's wet guts. "I know you bought him and you can do whatever you want, it's no business of mine. But that said, we wouldn't be friends if you treated Law the way that guy did, I wouldn't allow it. You still treat Law like a person, but that guy used him like a toy to play with."

Kid glared at his damaged ship, hands clenching repeatedly because if he didn't, he knew he was likely to punch one through a wall. It was nice that Killer had such a high opinion of him, really - but it wasn't one that Kid had earned, particularly not recently. No, he hadn't made Law crawl or lick his boots, but he'd done enough. He'd had his own fun of playing with Law, and watching him resist had only been the icing on the cake. Law was still defiant but that control, that self-possession he clung to was what Kid had been most interested in stripping away and ruining. He'd wanted Law's hatred and had earned it. He'd never expected there to be much behind that superior smirk to become attached to, but there Law had surprised him again, and not for the first time, Kid found that he regretted what he'd done.

He'd never regretted a thing in his life, it was a waste of time wondering would could've been had he behaved himself better. Kid had never been given an honest break and operated accordingly. Typically, he had no cause to complain about the results. The world would fuck you over so what was the point except to fuck it right back.

He turned to Killer, "What should I do?"

"About what?"

"About Law. To fix what's happened."

"Beats the fuck outta me," Killer said, giving him a half-shrug of indifference.

"You were there."

"And you're the one fucking him! How should I know?"

"I got a big blind spot when it comes to him - "

"Tell me something I _don't_ already know."

Kid frowned; just another hard truth he didn't like hearing. "He's acting all weird. Frozen up. He won't tell me anything."

"Can you really blame him? Whatever old wound he's got, it was ripped right open today. That's something you might want to be careful about - he's hungry for blood, and you might just make a nice target yourself."

"Yeah, figured that one out already." Kid shook his head. Getting the lowdown explained a few things about how clammed-up Law was - how he seemed dedicated to the hostility that remained just beneath the surface. It'd been getting better, Kid would've sworn that it was; even though things were based on a monetary transaction, Kid knew things were changing. He practically forgot that he owned Law. Law belonged to him, sure - but not as a slave, as something he needed.

Kid realized he wanted that longing to go both ways, until Law could feel what he did. It was a nice word: belong. It sounded like nakama, sounded just _right_ when he thought of Law that way. And he was willing to work for it, no matter how much antagonism or hostility Law had for him - it was a small price to pay.

"I need you to tell me these things," he said to Killer. "To tell me when I'm wrong. Nobody else will."

"And I've been telling you since day one that Law is bad fucking news, but you sure as hell didn't listen to me about that."

"You still think that?"

"Oh, yeah. Hell yeah." Killer glanced at their ruined surroundings, "He might not've been the one firing on us but would we've gotten into this mess without his guidance? You made an enemy out of one bad motherfucker and all over what? Some whore you're fighting over?"

Kid winced, "Don't call him that."

"And you shouldn't forget that's what he is! Did I somehow _miss_ all the romancing you've been up to?" Killer made a disparaging sound, as though he couldn't believe they were even having this conversation. "He had a real nice bounty on his head before he even walked through your door, and you haven't given him one good reason not to see you come to a messy end."

Though Killer may have had a point, Kid knew to take his words with a grain of salt. His opinion was far from unbiased, "But you've _never_ liked him - "

"Believe it or not, I don't dislike him. I just don't underestimate him, like you do." Killer shook his head, "You've got big heart-shaped blinders on where he's concerned. It's stupid. It's stupid and I never thought I'd see it, not from you. You sure know how to pick 'em."

Kid frowned, almost instinctively contrarian. "I'm not that bad."

"Yes, you are. You light up like a fucking puppy when he walks into the room."

"No, I don't." Kid slapped his goggles back over his eyes, his frown progressing to a scowl. This was the sort of thing Killer would've said on a different day just to tease and get a rise out of him. Kid didn't like the implications of him saying it now, like it was a hard truth he just wasn't facing up to.

The welder's crackle prohibited any further discussion, for which Kid was silently grateful. He didn't like when Killer's lectures started making sense. It made him feel like a kid again, being scolded for misbehavior. Most of those lectures had ended in a fight, and it never mattered how big his opponent was or how right they were either.

It didn't matter how powerful or dangerous his opponent was now; Kid would see Doflamingo ended, in Law's name. Or with him - they could destroy the shichibukai together. It seemed like a natural way to convince Law of his good intentions. Killer was right that there'd been little romance involved thus far, Kid just didn't go in for it - nor did he imagine Law to be susceptible to such things - but delivering Doflamingo's heart to the man he'd wronged so deeply sounded downright tender. As tender as Kid ever got, at least.

He paused in his work, setting down the welder with heavy limbs. His shoulders and back ached from mending the ship, not to mention all the bruises he'd sustained earlier. Despite having no truly broken ribs, his chest still felt like it'd been shattered. Seawater had managed to soak into his bandages as well, leaving the wounds beneath stinging and raw.

As if reading his mind, Killer put down his tools as well. "We should take a break, you especially. The worst is over, nothing that can't wait until morning."

"I can keep going," Kid grunted a response. He wasn't ready to give up, even if his body was through.

"Take a shower and make it to your quarters on your own two feet. I don't want to have to carry you if you work yourself until you collapse."

The petulant, stubborn part of himself wanted to insist on continuing, but Kid's rational brain knew there was no point in doing shitty work that'd have to be remedied later. He knew his limits in these things and was quite sure he'd passed them by several hours before, right around the time he'd lost feeling in his feet. He could work all night on a project once he became engrossed in it, but that was on a good day and not after having been blown up.

Nothing sounded better than a hot shower, but as it turned out, the boilers had been damaged in the attack. Kid had to put up with frigid water while he scrubbed himself clean, leaving even colder than he'd started. He spared the barest amount of effort redressing his biopsy wounds; he was fairly certain that it'd be the first thing Law would complain about if he left them uncovered. The ship was quiet, and Kid padded silently to his quarters with only a towel around his waist.

Law was sleeping, an elegant sprawl of limbs. At least he was finally getting some rest. Kid had to think that some of the earlier hostility was due to exhaustion, not to mention the stress of the past day. Coming face to face with his old master likely hadn't made things any better either. Law had been primed and ready to vent his anger, and Kid knew that for better or worse, he'd earned the man's wrath.

More than ever, Kid wanted to draw hard lines between himself and that other man, separating themselves clearly so there could be no confusion in Law's mind. He didn't want that past tarnishing what lay between them. Sure, where they'd started out wasn't the prettiest beginning, but there could be no arguing that things weren't improving. Kid took a lot of pride in living up to the monstrous reputation his bad behaviour had earned him. But with Law, for the first time in his life, Kid had found something worth cherishing. It was a new experience for him and he felt oddly off-balance on how to proceed.

The man in question was still fully clothed, shoes kicked off but nothing else. He'd probably collapsed once he'd made it to their quarters after patching people back together. It reminded Kid that Law had been on his feet almost twice as long as himself, burning through stamina in order to keep his fruit abilities in control. And he hadn't faltered a single time. It was a shame Law was so terrible at accepting compliments, because Kid could think of quite a few.

He couldn't stop how hungry his desire suddenly felt, like a drowning man finding thick gulps of oxygen after too long without. Even still, he knew it'd be better for Law to sleep while he could. If they started talking now...he just wasn't sure how things would end.

The frozen shower had combined with his earlier chill and Kid wanted nothing more than to scurry between the covers, but as soon as he sat on the edge of the bed, Law came awake with a jerking gasp.

"Whoa, hey," Kid said, palms open and upraised. "Just me."

Law's eyes darted about the room, waking fully. He speared Kid with an annoyed look, "Is that supposed to put me at ease?"

"Yeah, actually. Go back to sleep if you can, it's still the middle of the night."

Law shook his head, raising up to lean against the headboard. "I wasn't sleeping well." He had a spooked edge about him, flighty as a cautious deer. What had his previous master done to him to scare him like this? What Killer reported was bad, but Kid didn't think it was enough to get under Law's skin, make him as skittish as he now was. Law was stronger than that.

"Want to...talk about it?" Kid knew he sucked at feelings, but he was willing to try.

He shouldn't have been surprised when Law laughed, "Not with you, no." His eyes had a far-off look to them.

"Why not?"

"I should think the reasons would be obvious."

That stung a little, but Kid honestly didn't expect anything better. "Y'know, I'm not your enemy here."

Law gave him a harsh bark of derisive laughter, "You most certainly are. By your actions alone, you have proven yourself to be."

Kid fought to keep his eyes from rolling; after everything, he somewhat lacked the patience for Law's shitty attitude. He tossed his towel onto the floor, burrowing beneath the blanket before Law could put up more of a fuss. It _was_ his bed, after all. "You can beat me up later if you wanna, right now I'm fucking cold."

"So go take a hot shower."

"I tried. Boiler's out." He snuck up against Law with an exaggerated shiver, though not embellished by much.

"Oh, for god's sake - "

And then Law was up and leaving, and a little sad slice of Kid's heart whimpered at being dismissed so easily. Speaking of _cold_...then again, what did he really expect? Law had made it abundantly clear earlier just how much animosity remained between them.

Kid was rubbing his icy feet together when a second heavy comforter dropped on top of him, almost making him jump. Before he knew it, Law was joining him as well; Kid wasn't too proud not to go cuddling right up against him, looping an arm around Law's waist and burying his face against his collarbones. And Law didn't turn him away, clothed legs tangling up with Kid's bare ones as a hand stroked through his damp hair.

Law gave an annoyed huff, "If you are so cold, you could at least put some clothes on."

Kid shook his head, "Thought you hated me."

"I do, but I have a chill as well. So be grateful for that." What a thing to be grateful for. If Law was feeling like such a snot, two could play that game, and Kid spread a frozen hand up and beneath the man's shirt. Law was nice and warm, and stiffened immediately, "Urgh, do not abuse my good nature or I really will leave you."

"Then don't be such a shit about it."

"And you shouldn't exaggerate every little discomfort like it's the end of the world."

"Fuck you."

"That certainly would get the blood flowing."

Kid couldn't help but snicker. "Hey, I'm game if you are."

Law didn't pull away, but his tone was icily discouraging, "It was only a joke."

"You can still be funny, I like that." He sighed. Law smelled good. Kid really could've gone for a fuck right now, nothing elaborate but the more of Law's skin against his own was always a welcome thing. Law was still completely clothed, right down to his socks, though Kid knew that was an easy thing to fix. It could be something nice and slow, the sort of lazy fuck that had more to do with affection than anything else. And if Kid had thought he'd ever be thinking along those lines where Law was concerned when he first got the man, he'd probably have never spent that money in the first place. It was strange how quickly one's priorities could change - like how even if Kid wanted to, he wasn't going to initiate anything that Law didn't expressedly want. He wasn't used to restraining himself, but if things were to go anywhere at all, he knew it was necessary.

He shook his head; Killer would be so proud. Some of his nagging actually managed to penetrate Kid's thick skull for better or worse.

"How are you feeling?" Law said, interrupting his thoughts. "Did you dress your own wounds?"

"Yep. I'm not totally hopeless."

"I wouldn't go that far." A hand stroked through Kid's hair lazily. "We'll have to keep a close eye on those. There's nothing much I can do until they fill in. They're quite deep, so it'll take a while. You'll have some nasty scars, I'm afraid."

"Scars never bothered me much. Rather have a scar that shows than one that don't," Kid murmured.

"Oh, _very_ subtle. Aren't you clever?"

With his face pressed close to Law's throat, Kid could smell the sterile antiseptic used when bandaging the bitemark left by the shichibukai. Kid wanted to commit every inch of that wound to memory, so that when he found that man, he would know him by his smile alone - just before it got broken right out of his fucking face.

"Tell me what I need to do," Kid murmured, kissing the side of Law's neck, near the bandage. "To make this right."

Law stiffened. "There is nothing you can do. It is out of your control."

"So I'll get it back under control."

"You?" Law gave a scoffing laugh. "You are hardly in control of yourself."

"Maybe I just need the right motivation."

"To what? Behave like an adult?"

"To behave like you need me to."

Law gave a second bitter bark of laughter. "I do not believe that is possible, even for an instant. Besides, I do not _need_ anything from you."

The resolute contrarian replies were almost reassuring; Law wouldn't be tossing around so much attitude if he weren't feeling more like himself. It'd been worrisome, earlier - how detached he'd been, as though something that'd slowly begun warming at the center of himself had suddenly snapped solid. "Don't I even get a chance to surprise you?"

"I don't believe that would ever be possible."

Kid traced his fingers idly up Law's spine, "Oh, just you wait. Give me enough time, and I might just blow your mind. I'll crawl inside and melt that chunk of ice you call a heart."

"Prepare to be disappointed," Law muttered. He gave a gusty sigh, unmoving. If their proximity bothered him, he didn't let it show aside from his acidic words. "You can't just fix what's happened to me. I'm not like your ship. You can't just find the defective part inside me and replace it. It's like Killer's face - you can't _fix_ something like that, best you can manage is to cover it up and pretend it doesn't exist."

"Killer's face doesn't bother me. I don't care if he covers it up."

"But _he_ does," Law replied. "He cares. What people think one way or the other bothers him, or else he wouldn't."

"I think he's tired of people staring at his ugly mug, so he wears something worth staring at."

"Heh," Law laughed shortly. "My point remains: he wouldn't have to wear anything at all if it was a _fixable_ problem - "

"You're the one calling it a problem. Not me."

"Then you are being purposefully naive." Law gave a huffing breath, shifting. Despite his calm words, there was an evident tension in his frame.

"Are you saying that's the way it is for you? It doesn't matter what all of that makes me feel? Whatever it is, you don't want it?"

"No. I don't want it." And with that, Law turned, rolling over onto his opposite side and giving his back to Kid. He didn't try to slip away but the message couldn't be more clear: their conversation was over. At least for the meantime, if Kid had anything to say about it - and he had plenty, all of a sudden.

He spooned right up against Law's back, there was no sense in wasting heat, especially when he was just starting to get the feeling back in his toes. He nosed into Law's hairline, "Just so's you know, I don't give up easy. Thought you'd've figured that out by now."

The mark decorating Law's shoulder was nothing compared to those that remained, invisible, keeping Law like a prisoner in his own mind. Kid was his jailer now, a kinder master than the one he'd known before but still keeping him imprisoned. Killer was right - if things were really to be made right between them, he'd have to let Law go but Kid just wasn't sure if he was strong enough to let that happen without a fight. Without at least trying to get him to stay of his own free will once given the option.

It was a fool's gesture but no one ever said Kid was anything but when it came to Law.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

After Doflamingo's attack, Law had wanted nothing more than to contact his nakama and arrange for them to retrieve him. In its damaged state, Eustass's ship would've been easy to outmatch or outmaneuver, and dealing with his former master had made Law reckless enough to try an escape outright. Maybe Bonney's ability had extended in part to his mind, leaving him as trembling and afraid as he'd once been as a child. Despite the stony front he maintained, coming face to face with the shichibukai had rattled him to his core.

Law longed to be safely aboard his own ship, beneath the waves, hidden and cloistered. It would mean postponing his retribution against Eustass, a price Law found himself instantly willing to pay - the first indication of how off-balance he'd become. His rational side knew he was far safer with Eustass than without. Not only himself, but the lives of his crew...if Doflamingo held a vivre card tied to his blood, Law knew he could never be safe until it was eliminated.

Eustass did not know the cause of his anxiety - to him, their meeting with the shichibukai remained an unlucky coincidence - but it did not diminish his concern. He followed Law around like a lovesick puppy, his overprotectiveness stifling. As if Law was so weak that he could not defend himself. As though he had not stood his own against Doflamingo while the captain had been unable to.

Perhaps that was the root of Eustass's behavior: yet another thing he'd been unable to protect Law from. It was a charitable interpretation; truthfully, Law suspected that the captain's territorial nature had been prodded and he was responding accordingly. If he and Doflamingo ever did meet in person, Law expected nothing more than for Eustass to play directly into the shichibukai's plans. On some level, that lack of guile was appealing - with Eustass, there was no subterfuge, no underhandedness and his straight-forward nature served a welcome counterpoint to Doflamingo. But if those two matched each other, Law was certain who would win.

He wondered if he cared.

As humiliating as it was, tor the time being Law would take his lesser of two evils. He knew he was safer aboard Eustass's ship, though the admission left a foul taste in his mouth. It couldn't be helped. He'd managed thus far under Eustass's ownership, he could bear things a little longer - though the captain's recent change of heart was a uniquely aggravating twist.

Law preferred to lick his wounds in private. As much as Law acted like everything was fine, it did not make things so. There was an obvious solution to this predicament, although it was loathsome: Eustass would only treat him as worthy of pity so long as Law acted the part. Doflamingo's hands lingered on his skin like a decaying wound but Law nevertheless buried it deeper until his exterior was as placid and impermeable as polished marble. He cloaked himself beneath that mask he'd perfected, as natural as a second skin. So equipped, it was very easy to pretend that nothing was wrong.

For a change, Eustass did not challenge his facade. Whatever the captain suspected he did not voice, nor was he fully convinced. He treated Law delicately, as though he were the worse injured between the two of them when anyone could see how patently false that assumption was. They were still cleaning Eustass's wounds and changing their dressings twice daily, a feat made more challenging by the captain's dedication to the ship's repairs.

If anything, the number of injured who still needed attending meant Law found his role elevated to that of crew physician. It was a step up from kitchen assistant and personal bedwarmer to the captain - although if he were honest, there hadn't too much of that lately. Eustass was kept too occupied to harass him properly, and what companionship they shared was practically chaste.

Law spent his evenings paging through the old research records he'd lifted in their raid, spreading his documents across a table in the mess and retiring to the captain's quarters once it became late. It was often too cold to study without a blanket covering his shoulders, as he was without any sort of coat. By that point it made just as much sense to take his reading with him and retire to bed.

He frequently did not cross paths with Eustass until the captain finally returned from his duties, as naked and shivering as that first night since the attack. The boilers remained out of commission - with other repairs higher on the list, hot water was considered a luxury. Like many of the more sensible crew members, Law warmed his own bath on the stove before sponging down but Eustass insisted on showering even if the water was frigid.

"You will give yourself a cold if you keep this up," Law muttered, once Eustass glued his goose-pimpled arms around him. It never seemed to take the captain long to warm back up, more than happy to leech Law's body heat in getting there.

"Fuck you, what d'you care?" Eustass nosed his face against Law's, kissing his jawline before dipping his head beneath it.

"Who will fix the ship if you do?"

"They'll manage. It'll go slower."

"Then what is your rush now, if that's the case?" Law sighed; it was a circular discussion that would go as quickly nowhere as their heavy petting frequently did.

"I like a good problem when it's something I can fix."

The implication was not exactly subtle. For all of his thick-headedness, Eustass knew enough to tell things were still not alright. A shame, really - Law would've appreciated that perceptiveness in anyone else. Penguin always had an uncanny knack for knowing when Law was upset, but that sort of consideration was welcome. He supposed it all depended on the source and who it was coming from - the critical difference being that Eustass's consideration was firmly based in pity.

Respect was necessary for empathy and affection. It was hard and needed to be earned. Pity, in contrast, was easy and all Eustass could feel. The captain saw him as damaged, and worse still, he assumed to _fix_ Law. Toys were only fun when they could be played with. Not even Eustass would take one that was broken. Though instead of being cast aside, Law found himself on the receiving end of well-intentioned repairs. As if he had not spent a lifetime piecing himself back together, forging something whole from all its injured parts.

Or perhaps he was reading far too much into an idle comment. Law kept his thoughts unvoiced.

He was not the casually affectionate type even on his best days - unfortunate, as that seemed to be what Eustass was most interested in now. An odd thing to tolerate: slow kissing and wandering hands, as though Eustass had forgotten him entirely and was relearning everything by tactile sensation alone.

Law could feel the hesitation tainting this companionship. He'd been much more comfortable when Eustass simply took what he'd wanted. Even with their legs twined together, the captain did nothing more than grind their bodies lazily, no rushing to a finish intended nor sought after.

It was _infuriating_.

Really, if Law were ever as fragile as Eustass treated him now, he would've fallen apart a long time ago.

Before, Lad had been resigned to his fate; neither had Eustass been shy about his desires. His new master couldn't manipulate a person in quite the same manner as Doflamingo, but he was very capable when it came to overpowering Law when he saw fit - the sort of casual brutishness that men gifted with strength and stature found so easy to abuse. Doflamingo had been no better in that regard, though he'd enjoyed it more when his devil's fruit did the work, forcing Law to obey his whims as though they were his own. It served to reinforce how helpless and outmatched he was if he ever chose to put up a fight.

Regardless of how he acted now, it was but a matter of time before Eustass returned things to the way they had been. Oddly enough, Law found himself longing for that day to come, if only so that he could go back to hating his master unreservedly. It was after another pointless evening of meandering exploration with no clear goal in sight that Law decided to break the captain of his new bad habits. The man was working a spot on Law's throat that would undoubtedly result in a bruise, one of his knees between Law's own for him to grind against. No move was made to grope beneath Law's loose pyjamas, as though aggressive and uninvited touching would cause his cracks to spread even further.

Sudden irritation clenched at his muscles and Law pulled away, shoving Eustass flat on his back. He straddled the man's waist, pinning his shoulders to the bed. Eustass was wearing a confused frown, as though he'd been slapped. It was clearly more what he'd expecting.

He held his hands palms up and open, as though that meant anything. "Sorry."

" _Don't_ apologize," Law growled with more vehemence than he'd intended. He balanced his weight evenly over Eustass's stomach, far enough forward to avoid his cock, which Law knew to be hard. Eustass never wore anything to bed and tonight was no exception; it left little to the imagination. "And don't treat me like I'm made of glass. It's insulting."

"I never said you were." Eustass threw off his hands, raising up on his elbows. "There's nothing wrong with needing a little time after all that's happened."

"Except that I don't. Don't put words in my mouth."

"Maybe _I_ wanted the time, ever think of that?"

Law couldn't help for laughing, "You? What for?" His eyes flicked over the patchwork of bandages; he knew they weren't enough to keep Eustass from his desires. He wondered if insulting the man was a viable option...mocking Eustass's capabilities would certainly yield a predictable result. He glanced over his shoulder and back again, "I can see you don't have the sort of _trouble_ that would make this impossible. Have you suddenly lost your nerve?"

Eustass scowled and poked a sharp finger into his stomach, "Hey, maybe you didn't notice or something, but I kinda got blown up not too long ago. If you think I'm gonna be throwing you around the bedroom so soon after that, you've got your head up your ass."

"Perhaps _I_ am not the one who should think themselves made of glass after all."

"And like always, your bedside manner could use some work." Eustass heaved himself up until he was propped against his bed's headboard.

Law adjusted to the jostling but did not allow Eustass to unseat him. He hadn't ignored the trauma they'd all been through recently. He wondered if what the scientists had done when sampling Eustass's tissues had somehow affected his stamina, but the more obvious damage from the explosion was likely the cause. Aside from the fading bruises, the man's body had been practically thrown through a wall. At the very least, his muscles were jarred and torn from such a sudden impact. Law had another man who'd been in that blast still laid up in the infirmary.

Where Eustass was concerned, however, he remained unconvinced; not a night had gone by that he hadn't come to bed, curling up against Law with his cock conspicuously firm against his buttocks. It was an uncomfortable way to sleep for the both of them.

But if Eustass wanted to dwell on his self-pity, who was Law to stop him? "Poor you. And after all that, I've been _so_ unfair. What could I possibly have been thinking?"

"Well, you could start by being less of a dick about it."

Law tilted his head to one side, considering. "Perhaps I can make it up to you."

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh, wasn't it?" Law leaned forward, though Eustass remained quite still. "It wasn't what you meant. But it's what you want."

"You a mind-reader all of a sudden?"

"Knowing what's on your mind does not require skill."

"Then what's on _your_ mind?" Eustass murmured. He nudged his face against Law's, the sort of subtle gesture he'd been so fond of recently. As though having Law so close was satisfaction enough. Law shut his eyes and tried to imagine what that was like. After Doflamingo, it had been a long time since he'd fucked anyone else - it was a hard thing, to trust a stranger like that. Once he'd learned that most men in the world were not like his former owner, it became easier, until memories of Doflamingo's touch were paved over, layer upon layer, by the hands of others. A nice roll between the sheets was enjoyable for all those involved, especially if Law never had to see his partners again. Though he'd slept with others, it had taken a very long time before he'd been on the receiving end and even after that, he'd not made a habit of it. Those he slept with rarely had any reason to complain one way or the other. Some of Doflamingo's training proved to be useful after all.

The clay he'd been built from was shaped by the shichibukai, but time had weathered those marks until they were smooth and polished. But never eliminated entirely; Doflamingo's reach went too deeply for that. The scar tissue that'd been carved upon him was not as evident as the gouges decorating Eustass's flesh but there was no escaping them. Law could not divorce himself from those hands, but not the subconscious desires they'd shaped. Those were aged wounds, tender and sensitive now that they'd been disturbed once again.

He'd been made to beg by both men, for admittedly different reasons but their intent had been the same. Law wouldn't deny that it affected him deeply. Given the choice between that and being treated as delicately as a kitten with an injured leg, he knew which he preferred. In the end, they were both humiliations, albeit with different flavors. He'd long ago acquired a taste for one over the other.

"I don't like being treated gently," Law began, and Eustass gave a short laugh.

His voice was disgustingly smug, "Yeah, figured that out a while ago."

"Then why do you persist?"

One of Eustass's hands traced from Law's knee to his hip and back again, the implicit familiarity so odd. "Maybe you don't like being treated gently because no one ever made the effort to."

"That would include yourself, I hope you're aware."

"Oh, I know," Eustass said, a rueful smile curving his mouth.

Law wondered if he really wanted to have this discussion. He knew enough about his desires to know they were troubling. If he'd been utterly repulsed by sex, it would've been easier to explain given his experiences. His life had never chosen the easy path. Doflamingo had trained his muscles as he'd tried to train Law's mind; a betrayal by his flesh that he could easily recognize. Understanding was harder - if given the choice, Law wondered if he would've chosen tenderness before the rough treatment he craved. It was another unfairness of life that he would never be able to make that choice of his own volition.

"Once upon a time, Eustass," Law said, tracing a single finger from his ear down his jaw. He paused at Eustass's lower lip, his own mouth dry. "Once upon a time, I appreciated how...adept you were in learning what pleased me. So I'm very surprised that you've taken to ignoring all you've learned."

"Maybe I wasn't in it for you, eh?" Eustass's tongue darted out, against his lower lip and Law's finger lingering there. His eyes held intent promise, the sort that made fire leap in Law's stomach in a way he hadn't felt since...likely back before this all turned to shit. "Maybe that's what you like, huh? Someone who's selfish. You can't deal with someone who's looking out for what's best for you."

"What is best for me, and what I need or want have never been things which I have confused."

"You sure about that?"

"Very," Law replied.

"And which is it this time? Need?" Eustass turned to nip at Law's jawline, smoothing over with his tongue. "Or want?"

"A little bit of both. It's always nice when that works out. And you?"

"There's no difference when it comes to you."

"Heh," Law chuckled. "It must be nice to be as simple as that."

"You're the one that makes this so fucking complicated," Eustass muttered, catching his mouth. There was less gentleness in the kiss, only the hunger Law knew was hidden just beneath the surface. All he had to do was coax Eustass awake; it was a relief. And in the end, nothing surprising to it at all.

Eustass gripped his hips, giving no warning before positioning Law back until he was seated where he wanted, the stiff bulge of his cock between Law's spread legs. He shifted and Eustass growled low in his chest, his hand straying to Law's stomach and the hem of his pants. "Take these off."

Law liked being given orders about as much as he liked being treated as fragile, but for once he didn't put up a fuss. Some compromises were necessary. If he had to prove himself, he would commit fully to the role. He hadn't been lying about wanting a good fuck. Doflamingo's threat from before loomed inexplicably in his mind, and he'd banished that man once before through another's touch. At least Eustass could be useful for something.

He kicked off his pyjamas before returning, on his knees across Eustass's hips. He didn't settle down fully, leaving several inches between them. The hunger in those dark eyes was enough to make his heart catch in his throat; sometimes it really was arresting how deeply he could affect Eustass simply with his body. Calloused fingers started up his thighs, meeting together on either round cheek of his ass. They spread his legs further apart with force that was surprising and that tested his balance. Law couldn't explain nor hide a gasp as arousal lurched inside him. He braced an arm against Eustass's shoulder, surprised and annoyed by how strongly the touch affected him.

Maybe it was the response Eustass had been waiting for. He pulled Law closer, fingers trailing up the split as he buried his face against Law's throat and growled. Whatever possessive urges Doflamingo had needled were clearly back in force. It seemed he wasn't the only one who'd been waiting for this. If Eustass had been suppressing his urges all this time, Law was grudgingly impressed. The man never had the best control over himself, a point emphasized by a sharp bite over Law's adam's apple. He had a feeling there'd be another set of teeth decorating his skin before that mark Doflamingo left had a chance to heal. When had he become such a glorified chew toy?

Eustass's fingers stroked over his puckered hole, cold in comparison. A thin, involuntary tremor followed in the wake of those hands; Law couldn't seem to make it stop. He wanted to feel that callused-rough touch from the inside, just before Eustass filled him up completely. Eustass wasn't in the habit of leaving him wanting like this for long and Law was ready to rip his hair out if the bastard chose now as the time to start. If Eustass made him beg...Law knew that he wouldn't. Nothing was worth that, and he wasn't far gone enough yet to forget it.

One hand swept down Law's flank to the tender skin behind his knee, stilling its trembling. Eustass's breath was warm where he spoke against Law's throat, "You ready?"

"Yes." He knotted his fingers in Eustass's hair, unkempt and shaggy, pressing his face against one temple, "Yes, I am. I have been."

And Eustass could only groan out a low, gutteral sound in response. There was a fumbling in the bedside drawers, and by the time Eustass's hands returned, Law's knees had begun shaking with helpless determination. God, he was hard, and Eustass had hardly touched him at all yet. He didn't want to think about what this all meant. He didn't want to think about anything at all.

Fingers returned to the cleft of his ass, slick and wet this time in a way that made something go weak in Law's center. He pressed his face into Eustass's hair, arms roped around his shoulders and shoving back eagerly as Eustass worked him open, all patience forgotten. For once, Eustass did not linger there, only opening him up and getting them both wet before bringing Law down with deliberate insistence. The head of his cock straining for a long moment before easing inside, the parting as perfectly sharp and sweet as always. Despite how long it'd been since they'd fucked, Law's body remembered as easily as it remembered to breathe, yielding in a moment that left him feeling strangely helpless.

He'd learned to adapt to this early on, learned not to fight against the intrusion as Eustass's cock pressed in, slow and relentless. It took only a moment before resistent muscles fluttered and gave in, a clench Law could feel in his stomach and that stole his breath. As Doflamingo's protege, this lesson had been challenging but Law mastered it like all the others - though there was really no comparison between Doflamingo and the average man. Eustass was substantial but he could never hold a candle to what Law had once known. In such matters, there was such a thing too much and he did not miss the shichibukai's girth, the way it'd made every penetration difficult and splitting.

Back then, it hadn't been an easing, this slow, thoughtful progression. Doflamingo liked to think himself a patient man but Law disagreed with that assessment. Lessons learned under duress tended to be those most deeply-rooted of all and this was no exception. It'd taken a long time for him to unlearn all of the associations Doflamingo had written into his flesh; Law wondered if he'd ever be completely free.

Once together, a palpable tension left Eustass's frame, like a deep exhale. He sank back, shoulders resting against his headboard with Law remaining astride. There was a flush darkening his pale cheeks, muscles twitching beneath Law's fingertips where he'd braced them against the flat of his stomach. He didn't usually have Eustass beneath him and he was struck by how solid and sturdy his body really was. Law typically found himself on the receiving end of that strength, as it pinned him down or manipulated him as its wielder saw fit.

The reversal was surprisingly appealing, even if it didn't mean all that much. He knew Eustass could put a stop to this whenever he liked, but for the moment, Law didn't care. "I think I like having you under me."

"Somehow, that's not surprising." Eustass's voice hitched, his eyes raking from Law's full cock to his mouth and back again. His hands rested lightly over Law's hips, stroking down his splayed thighs. He gave Law a jerking nod, "Well? You're the one with something to prove here, after all."

"Is that right," Law murmured. He shook his head, "Perhaps you weren't lying about being an invalid."

"Only if it means you'll take nice care of me, though that's probably too much to - _oh, God_ \- "

Law bore down with vindictive intent and Eustass surged forward with his hips. His head kicked back solidly, a dull thud on the headboard. Law shifted, not relieving that pressure for a long moment until Eustass was practically squirming, "You're really not in the best position to be mouthing off, don't you think?"

Eustass whined, fingers digging into Law's hipbones. "Who knew you were such a fucking sadist?"

"All it takes is the right provocation." Law braced his knees on either side, enough leverage that he could start a steady grind that was easily matched. He rolled his body forward, following a perfect ellipse that took Eustass in deeply before rising off to nearly release him completely. He was happy to take his time if it meant driving Eustass mad; with the responses he was able to command, his own pleasure became nearly secondary.

Eustass's mouth had fallen open, breath coming in quick little gasps, as much as he could manage given the circumstances. Law could imagine clearly how things would be, were there positions ever truly reversed - if he were the one fucking Eustass instead of their typical arrangement. Maybe being on the receiving end of his master's attentions all this time had made him long to dose Eustass with a taste of his own medicine. Especially now, with the captain giving him quite the sight, unable or unwilling to restrain the naked effects Law was having on him. Someone who liked to casually dominate others the way Eustass did was practically begging for some well-deserved retribution, and if this was how Law had to earn it, he was more than up to the challenge.

After escaping from Doflamingo, he'd never voluntarily chosen to be submissive. It'd only happened once or twice that he'd found himself on his back, and that was usually after a night of inhibition-lowering intoxications. It was always enjoyable, regardless of the role he assumed. He wondered what Eustass would think if he knew. It likely would make no difference. If anything, the captain would take pride in being the one who brought Law to heel.

He jerked sharply, ripped from his thoughts as one of Eustass's hands splayed flat against his cock, pressing it to his stomach. "Fuck, you look so good like this," Eustass whispered, bucking his hips to catch Law on the downstroke.

Law had to bite his lip against a low, needy sound filling up his ribcage, breath hitching in his throat. The slow build of before was quickly being replaced by something more with the added participation, as Eustass answered each roll of Law's hips with an upward thrust of his own. Law braced his hands against the man's knitted abdomen and shut his eyes. For once, he did not care for anything other than the intensity of sensation, the aching stumble towards the release he needed. Inside, the heat of Eustass's cock clutched and tugged as he rode over it, the rough friction exactly what he wanted.

Callused hands traced up the backs of his thighs, drawing slow circles at the same pace as their bodies. Law could've had this last forever, a fever burning before it broke. A cleansing fire that'd leave him sweat-dampened and empty; maybe then he could find the clarity he was searching for. It wasn't long before Eustass returned his attention to Law's cock, smearing the wetness that'd gathered at its tip and giving him a closed fist to thrust into as they moved. The tight spiral of tension knotted in Law's center threatened to unravel, too quickly for how he'd wanted this to go. He circled his hips, grinding Eustass in deeper until the man was stroking over the very spot that would drive Law to eager madness.

Eustass shifted, just enough so that it was perfect and wrenched out a startled cry. Law stifled it immediately but knew it was too late, bracing himself for some smug, cutting remark. But it never came; instead, Eustass followed after what'd drawn out that response, sitting up fully and pulling Law onto him until he was cradled in the man's lap. Speaking of ending this too quickly...just having that change in position left him gasping; short, drowning breaths because he didn't trust himself to do anything more. It drove Eustass deeper inside him, the angle more precise, short and to the point. Law grit his teeth, eyes clenching tightly shut. He could only just hold on.

Eustass kissed him with quick swipes of his tongue, holding Law from escaping by the roots of his hair. It wasn't as though he was going anywhere, unless they counted over the falls in a swift rush that Law knew would wrack him to pieces. The first time Eustass fucked him, it'd been like this, with Law spread wide and riding him. He'd not been able to believe the arrogance of that man the first night in his company. Time had not softened Law's initial opinion, yet he wondered when that arrogance had become less abrasive and more tolerable, an intrinsic characteristic of his master's personality. Eustass had kept him bound throughout that first night together, but now Law found he was tied to the man of his own volition, unwilling to break away from where his arms were ensnared, roped like ivy across Eustass's shoulders.

If Eustass realized the similarities or significance, he made no indication; then again, even Law himself was far from perceptive at the moment. No matter what happened, he didn't want to think of that first time. A hard fist of tension built like a stone beneath his navel, tightening with each stroke inside. The distance he'd longed for earlier never seemed to have existed in the first place. He'd been determined to prove that he wasn't the fragile, damaged _thing_ Doflamingo had reduced him to and yet it was all he could think of - as though that self he'd created from the ashes could be blown away so easily. Maybe Eustass wasn't the one who needed to be scolded for his pathetic weakness after all.

Even if he missed the reason for it, Eustass could clearly sense his distraction. One of his hands remained busy, stroking Law closer to completion, in tandem with the syncopated pulse they'd fallen into. With the other he brought Law's forehead against his own, a strange intimacy that Law was too far gone to stop. Eustass slid a kiss over his mouth, nipping at his tongue before taking it fiercely until Law could hardly breathe. He broke away and Eustass let him, swiping his mouth with shallow kisses and nuzzling against his cheeks and chin like a cat marking its scent. Law felt saturated in the other man's touch, with Eustass so deep inside that Law was certain it was the reason he could hardly breathe anymore. He could feel the man's heart thumping away through the skin and muscles of his stomach; Law could've sworn he could feel that pulse echoing on his insides, frantic and mirroring the pace of their bodies.

Law straightened, using the man's shoulders for leverage before drawing up, making Eustass whine. What came next was an aching slide, the full of Eustass's cock driving into him as he was pulled back into place. Law felt his spine arch, head falling back as Eustass rocked him in place, each stroke deeper than should have been possible. The feeling in his fingertips had gone numb, every sensation centered inside his body and on what Eustass was doing to it.

His release surprised him, coming on like a sudden, shattering catharsis, a full-bodied clench that had him gasping. He bore down against Eustass, taking him all the way, gripping the man's hips while his own ground out a final aching shudder. All Law could concentrate on was the feel of every muscle, distinct, as they fluttered against that beautiful pressure spreading him apart on the inside. His cock spat thick ropes against Eustass's stomach before he could manage to breathe, air hitching on the way in as though even his lungs were contracting. A shout sounded in his ears and he only prayed it wasn't his own, the climax taking everything from him like it'd been forcefully exorcised.

It took another twitch of his body before Law knew it was over, the whole of him spent with such sudden force that he felt scooped out and emptied. He fell forward, a controlled slump until his face was pressed into Eustass's hair, body trembling as it rode through the last few shivers. Maybe he'd needed that more than he'd anticipated. His fingers were shaking when he reached for Eustass, feeling insensate and limp, as though his bones had been removed. Or at least all his tendons cut, a puppet without strings - but only for a few moments, ones that were enjoyable in their lassitude until he got his bearings. He shifted and winced, the stretch of his body grown painful now that the moment had passed. Eustass steadied his hips as he adjusted them both, pulling free but leaving Law a heaving mess against him. Apparently he'd been so consumed by his own orgasm that he'd not even felt Eustass following after; it was slightly embarrassing.

Not that long ago and Eustass would've taken it as bragging rights to anyone who'd listen. Law tried not to think about it too much, striving to keep his brain shut off and vacant before it leapt to some much-unwanted conclusions. After all, who knew what Eustass would get up to once they were outside the bedroom door? Perhaps he would fulfill Law's expectations after all. Thinking the worst of his master had born predictable fruit thus far, and he was loath to credit the man more than he deserved.

As much as he wanted to, Law couldn't find the willpower to move, particularly once Eustass began drawing abstract patterns over his back. With his face pressed beside Eustass's, he could hear the man's breath slow in gradual increments until it was nearly silent, his own following suit. Eustass gave him a tentative kiss, "Good?"

"Yes," Law replied. No sense in arguing against the obvious, as the come cooling on Eustass's stomach could attest. He felt worn out and hollow, an oddly satisfying sensation.

If Eustass could've purred, that affirmation would've had him going like a well-tuned engine, pleased to the point that he practically glowed, "Oh, really?"

"I've never disputed your abilities in this regard," Law replied, his mood souring. This was simply too comfortable, or at least Eustass seemed to think so. With his mind settling back into rhythm, Law had nothing to blame any longer and drew away, extricating himself to lie on his back with a comfortable few inches separating them. "Don't gloat, it's unseemly."

"And I always worry about being _seemly_." Eustass didn't let the distance between them last, curling up on his side and stretching an arm across Law's stomach. "You came so hard, it was almost like I'd hurt you."

Law frowned at the ceiling. He wasn't used to Eustass being perceptive. Then again, it didn't take a lot of perception to make a statement like that. "It wasn't painful….an enjoyable hurt."

"I hear that."

Like the tender pain of a healing wound, he supposed - or the satisfaction that came with tearing off an old scab. Speaking of, one of the patches covering Eustass's right pectoral had blood spots showing through, despite how - relatively - tame they'd been. It was an omnipresent chore, this changing of bandages, coating the wounds beneath in antiseptic ointment to prevent infection. Law hardly noticed the smell anymore, sharp medicine overriding the raw plasma and blood beneath. But nothing septic - not yet. Not like the way something had wormed into Law's center and chewed a hole inside, marking its territory for Eustass alone. Even if he escaped - even _when_ he escaped, for Law would not rest until he was free - that piece of himself would remain captive. A self-inflicted wound he would keep picked open raw, a reminder to his own weaknesses.

At the very least, Law took comfort in knowing that even if he had to sacrifice that slight token of himself, the hooks he'd laid inside Eustass went far deeper, sunk through meat and bone. When they tore away from one another, he'd take the captain's heart - even if a piece of himself went as well.


	19. Chapter 19

Despite how quickly repairs were managed, Eustass and his men were left patchworking the ship together simply due to a lack of resources. Some of the damaged metalwork was beyond even the captain's abilities, Eustass admitted as much. It was the sort of practicality Law typically admired, this simple acknowledgement of one's limitations. He'd not expected to find it in Eustass, given his general levels of entitled arrogance.

In searching through the items they'd looted in their escape, Law located several log poses set to islands in the New World. He handed them over to the ship's navigator and they were quickly able to identify a nearby city by the name of Calico, large enough for a full resupply of necessary items. They were essentially stuck in limbo until the ship made a landing, but Law had plenty to keep himself occupied with all of the written records he'd stolen. He'd been forced to return some items as ransom for their escape and those surrendered were of little consequence, mostly novel weaponry prototypes. After seeing the type of research being conducted on that island, Law was far more concerned in deciphering what it all meant. That Doflamingo was funding such investigations made it them that much more suspicious.

Doflamingo was renown for having a near-monopoly on the illicit slave trade, specializing in devil's fruit users. Rumors had circulated for years that his interest ran deeper than simply making a profit, though Law knew the shichibukai was more content to manipulate things from the shadows than to make himself the focus of attention. Certainly he was involved beyond merely acting as a financial backer - the shichibukai did nothing that wouldn't ultimately benefit himself in the end.

Though an incomplete account, he was able to begin piecing together a framework for understanding what those researches hoped to gain in experimenting with fruit users. Though neither Eustass nor Bonney seemed to have any lingering ill-effects from their captivity, Law was still curious why they'd been abducted to begin with. The sheer number of people he'd seen, either imprisoned or tossed out in the mass burial pit they'd encountered, meant that whatever Doflamingo or the Marines were involved in was not to be ignored.

Although the research facility was Marine-made and undoubtedly originally started by the scientist Vegapunk, there was little evidence of his hand. Perhaps he laid the framework for latter experiments, a theory that was confirmed by a tattered diary, yellowed with age and written in spidery letters. The only indication Law found that it belonged to Vegapunk were circled initials at the end of each page, an old tradition of authenticating ones notes.

_Log entry 2215.64-b: An incidental discovery gives clues as to the transmission of fruit abilities following death of the user._

_Obtained in the clinic Pfc Persimone Frederich of the Seventh company, formerly stationed at Marijoa on an away mission of routine defense. In execution of his duties, Pfc Frederich was grievously injured and required urgent medical care. Because of our close proximity to the scene of the accident, his commanding officer Vice Admiral Ouics… [illegible] … demanded assistance in attending to his men._

There were several paragraphs detailing the extent of each injured man's wounds, likely included for the benefit of Marine hospitalization records, but the document's author returned to Private Frederich in no time:

_Upon stability of the company's injuries, all members remained including Pfc Friederich remained for overnight observation. Pfc Friederich suffered from shrapnel damage to his abdomen, as detailed previously. Due to his command over the devil's fruit, the shinme shinme no mi, he was voluntarily recruited for participation in a basic assessment and user sampling (see Appendix xii-i for procedural details and database log F for results). Blood, tissue, peripheral fluids and a short demonstration of fruit capabilities were examined and recorded. Modest compensation was provided as dictated by Live Human Subject Trials guidelines._

Law doubted he would be able to locate the extenuating documents noted throughout, but they were hardly relevant. This was obviously a template for which later experiments clearly drew from: the sampling of fruit users and meticulous recording of their capabilities and limitations. It was unsurprising that the Marines, often at a disadvantage when it came to the devil's fruit arms race, would seek to exert some sort of control. Once they had a universal record of all known fruits, it was only a matter of time before methods for neutralizing those powers could be developed.

The important discovery came shortly after participant Friederich's initial evaluation. Law could very nearly feel the excitement in Vegapunk's writing:

… _.most unfortunately, after two days observation, Pfc Friederich experienced a rapid decline in health due to acute peritonitis and expired as a result of systemic infection. A most unexpected occurrence there followed: because of his earlier participation, his fruit was positively identified as the shinme shinme no mi. This fact was further confirmed through crossreferencing to Praclund's Universal Encyclopædia, which includes a sketch of the unconsumed original fruit, first discovered by a Marine expedition in 1034. How it arrived in Pfc Friederich's possession is unclear and inconsequential; important however, is that following the young man's untimely demise, an identical fruit to what is known to be the shinme shinme no mi was found in Professor Wyrick's lunch that very same day!_

_How this came to be is still a matter of some controversy within the department, but I hypothesize that what we have just observed is the simple life cycle of a fruit's essence, passing from its user back "into the wild". It has been well documented that devil's fruits may reappear in the world following the death of their user, although this phenomenon has never been witnessed. Due to the island's lack of vegetation, it is likely that such a discovery was never possible before this incident, ie, in an environment with more naturally-occurring fruit species, it would be as impossible as locating a needle in a haystack to find the recycled devil's fruit. Given that the only fresh produce to be found is that which has been imported onto the island, the shinme shinme no mi had a limited choice for its reincarnation, finding its way to one of only a dozen or so natural fruits within the complex (note: the use of 'reincarnation' to describe this phenomena has caused a fair few shouting matches within the lab!)._

_Additional tests are required to determine if such an effect may be replicated, and furthermore, over what distance a devil's fruit may "jump" from a dying user to a new floral host…it is impossible to understate the importance of this finding in fully understanding the fruit's behavior!_

It was Law's first conclusive evidence that the men who followed Vegapunk's footsteps sought to either harness or replicate the powers of the devil's fruit. A mysterious phenomena itself, the fruit's ability to confer such fantastical powers had never been fully explained. Vegapunk was well reknown as the foremost authority on the matter, but if he'd learned more than the log detailed, Law could not find it - perhaps he simply did not steal the right volumes in their hasty escape. The man had become a recluse in recent years, neither publishing nor sharing what he'd discovered, and almost severing his ties to the Marines entirely. If what research followed his own was any indication, he'd had good reason to. Vegapunk was mystery in his own right which only intrigued Law more.

Aside from that single record, Law could find no additional diaries in Vegapunk's hand. He moved on to others, many containing mundane procedures and findings; the banal data collected over the course of many months and years. Because he'd only gathered what was on hand during their escape, Law knew he did not have a complete picture. It was likely that manuscripts compiling the scientists' findings were secured elsewhere, worth their weight in gold - he would have to assemble the data on his own.

Fortunately, he had the time. Left with more freedom than ever to do as he liked, Law wasn't about to waste his time. He wasn't sure if this was simple neglect on Eustass's behalf or a concerted effort to get within Law's good graces. It hardly mattered - Law was not impressed either way. He spent his time with the captain as was required. They'd reached a sort of equilibrium in recent days, with Eustass either accepting his recovery as genuine or taking it at face value - as long as his concern was buried, Law didn't care how he got there. Each day they put between themselves and Doflamingo's insidious presence was like a balm on Law's mind. He knew such security was foolish but he refused to become a paranoid, nervous wreck in anticipation for when the shichibukai would inevitably strike next. Doflamingo would've liked it that way - he'd said as much, claiming to enjoy the hunt more than the capture - and it gave Law vindictive pleasure to deny him even in his absence.

He refused to let idle threats undermine his confidence, and clearly it worked, for Eustass seemed convinced. Or perhaps his own recovery played a role as well, with many of the bruises fading and his bandages needing only to be changed every other day. He'd become more aggressive, no longer content with the meandering affection of before. Just that morning Law had awoken to a wet mouth and worrying teeth set against the scarring mark Doflamingo had left on his shoulder as Eustass molded against his backside, an eager cock pressed solidly against him. It brought him fully awake with sudden force, gasping, his heart ricocheting in his chest for a painful instant before he remembered where he was. Eustass took his response as arousal, cupping a large hand between Law's legs to the erection he'd awoken with.

Once Law understood the situation, it was easy to adapt: he didn't lash out or wriggle away as he would've done back at the beginning. He barely even fought - in that sleepy, half-aware state, he could easily pretend that Eustass was anyone in the world. It was much more preferable to meet this challenge than shrink from it. Law simply closed his eyes, arching back against the man's touch and riding through the motions while Eustass ground their bodies together, a slow, lazy burn that had sweat dampening the track of his spine before long.

It was to be expected - in fact, Law preferred this sort of behavior. It was easy to understand. So long as Eustass behaved predictably, Law could deal with whatever sexual advances the man made. These were the terms of their relationship and Law was glad to have them on a purely physical basis given the messy alternative. He'd had enough of Eustass getting under his skin to last a lifetime. If the man could be placated by a receptive partner, Law was not too proud to do what was necessary. Besides, he'd come to terms with how responsive he was beneath the captain's talented hands. Law hadn't made a habit of lying to himself over the years and wasn't about to start now.

And so not only did he not resist, he eagerly participated. With his own hand over Eustass's, he showed the man exactly how to touch him, responding encouragingly when it was done just right. If he was going to submit to this sort of thing, at least it could be done properly - though if he were honest, Eustass had never been exactly terrible. He also proved to be a quick study, just as always - even quicker now that Law was giving him voluntary feedback. Their couplings were mostly wordless, though not soundless; neither of them were especially vocal but for a change, Law did not stifle what noises he made. Eustass seemed to like that very much, it brought out the feral half of him that'd lain dormant recently.

Whatever Law needed to do in order to keep things in balance, he found himself suddenly willing and able. A fear had developed along with Eustass's attentive concern: Law no longer resisted in part because he knew that if he did, Eustass would listen to him. If he told Eustass to stop, he very well might. He certainly wouldn't want to - but he _would_ all the same. And Law just was not yet ready to confront what that would mean, if Eustass began listening or even obeying him.

He didn't even like thinking about it.

* * *

After nearly two weeks of organization, Law had finally sifted the chaff from his pile of treasured documents. He'd read through each notebook and loose sheet at least once in determining its place within the mess - it was not unlike having a library torn apart and then reconstructed. In the meantime, their progress en route to Calico was steady, delayed only by the ship's infirmity and a lack of decent winds or currents. It was to be expected of the New World, whose waters were just as unpredictable as those of the Grand Line. At least Law had plenty to keep him busy.

Once assembled, he began again at the beginning: an entry log of sorts, page upon page detailing new experimental subjects and their origins:

_Date 2.3.3453 - Captain Markham arrived with new participants obtained from a prisoner transport bound for Impel Down. These were purchased at cost, as cell blocks are already at capacity. None of the prisoners were maximum security, and standard precautions were followed for the initial evaluations. 10ccs of 20 pmol provexaphetamine were administered intramuscularly to encourage unbiased augmentation of the devil fruit's response, and blood, bone marrow, tissue, and synovial fluid samples were obtained._

The individual keeping this record was certainly the same author for many of Law's stolen documents - the writing was dry and precise, more suited to the description of laboratory rats. After the initial evaluation, its template no doubt lifted from Vegapunk's own studies, a short description of the user's abilities followed. An identification of their fruit was made, if possible - at this point, a new form was included with an image of the user and all of their pertinent information. It was still a mystery why tissue and fluid samples were even necessary...they would not tell the researchers any more than a simple evaluation of a user's abilities would.

Moreover, Law was somewhat alarmed by the sheer number of people described, many acquired from Impel Down or other Marine prison facilities, but an equal number originating from slave traders, bounty hunters, and the many island colonies dotting the inside boundary of the New World. Law's suspicions from as far back as Sweetcane Bay were confirmed - that was no random attack when they'd first arrived in these waters. The colonies surrounding the facility were well and truly ransomed into donating their own civilians for research if they were unable to obtain replacements. Law wondered how far the facility's reach extended, that those in charge could demand such an enormous supply of experimental subjects. If Doflamingo were their mysterious Backer (a title Law frequently encountered in his reading, particularly in the financial records), Law knew exactly how the place maintained its monopoly on supply.

Near the back of this entry log, he encountered Bonney's sheet and removed it. He'd meant to set it aside earlier but had been too preoccupied with his organization. He refrained from reading the details, despite his curiosity.

Bonney herself remained bedridden while her leg healed, though they'd moved her into more comfortable quarters once Law had her stabilized. Her injury was healing but would take considerable time, a challenge for someone with such a short temper and attention span. Fortunately, she proved to be an able chess player whenever Law needed a change of pace. This time, he delivered the log sheet upon arriving and she spent a long minute reading before laughing sharply, "Nice picture they ran with it. Look at this part here, can you believe they rated my 'control and creativity' 7.2/10?"

"I didn't read it," Law replied. "Though that _is_ criminally inaccurate."

"A real sin for scientists, eh?" She continued to eye the sheet before folding it into quarters and tucking it in a book. Her room had been donated by Killer, which did not surprise Law in the slightest. It was nicer than most of the crewmen's quarters, though more cramped than the captain's.

He wondered if the first mate was sharing the room in the meantime, but knew better than to ask. There were more important things on his mind, "How did they evaluate your control and creativity, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Beats me. That was when I was all hopped up on the junk they gave me." She shook her head, "I guess it's all a matter of how well you can use your powers to get out of that trap they put you in. So I suppose I failed in that test after all."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. Certainly they saw something in you, why else would they keep you alive but in stasis?"

"Yeah, that makes me feel a whole helluva lot better, thanks."

Law shrugged; what was there really to say? Without asking, he set the chess board and gave her first play. She always began with LaBelle's opening, too predictable for Law's taste. Their games were never very challenging but it was hardly due to a lack of skill on Bonney's behalf - chess had always been a favorite of Doflamingo's. Like many other lessons, Law had learned quickly under the master's hand. Doflamingo required that he have comprehensive knowledge of strategy, beginning with chess and ending with a battlefield. Law was fortunate; strategy came naturally to him.

Bonney tended to favor a speedy game with many techniques borrowed from Magpie Lemon, the first female and only speed-chess grand master. Law recalled when he'd memorized her tactics as a child; Doflamingo had tested his knowledge later in a game so fast that Law became agitated, making amateur moves that he instantly regretted. That had been the lesson after all: "Every moment you spend second-guessing ought to be used in mapping every contingency and planning two steps ahead so that no matter what happens, your control is never lost." As with most lessons, the information contained was quite valuable. And when defeated, in chess or in anything else, Law learned to regret and correct his mistakes so that they would never be made again in the future.

The games he enjoyed with Bonney were far less stressful. While she brought more fluid creativity to the table than the Marines credited her with, Law usually won (and when he did not, it was purposefully so). Unlike some, she took her losses with grace and a modicum of temper-tantruming. Yet it was unsurprising to have her up-end the chessboard and scatter pieces about the room once cornered in check, "This is why no one will wanna play games with you, you shithead!"

Law took the abuse in stride, for it rarely lasted very long. "Perhaps if you learned from these experiences, I would not win each time."

"Well, you _don't_ win each time," she scowled, arms crossed over her chest. "I won three games ago. And don't even try to pretend that was on purpose. _No one_ loses voluntarily."

"On the contrary, part of winning is knowing when best to sacrifice something valuable. Otherwise you'll never get ahead."

"Wow, real fucking deep. Let me know how that turns out for you."

Law smiled ruefully, considering the last several months. Maybe she was onto something. Surrendering himself in bits and pieces hadn't ruined him yet, though Law couldn't say it'd gained him much in return either. He'd once believed the strategy wise, some way to retain control in his powerless situation. That hadn't failed but Law was hard-pressed to say things had worked...instead of the control he'd sought, he found himself fighting to maintain a distanced perspective.

Regardless of Bonney's attitude - which very much reminded him of the captain's own - Law was grateful to have a neutral party on the ship not bound by loyalty to Eustass. Although he would not call many of the crewmen enemies in their own right, they were hardly companions he could call his own. Speaking ill of the captain would not be received with grace so Law never bothered attempting to make friends; Bonney, however, was not bound by such concerns. "I knew Kid was a total pig, but he surprised me this time - with you, I mean."

Law said nothing, collecting their scattered pieces from beneath a bookshelf. She often liked to return the conversation to his unorthodox relationship with the captain, as though she could not believe after all this time that he would submit to such an indignity. Despite how probing her questions became, Law refused to answer directly - it was its own special indignity to respond. What was there to say that she didn't already know? The naked truth of their relationship was as plain as the gold bracelets bound around his wrists.

Bonney was not deterred by his silence, "I mean, why can't he just go to a whorehouse like a normal person?"

"Whores are typically paid, and Eustass did essentially buy my services in exclusivity," Law supplied. Though it did surprise him that Eustass's interest had thus far lasted so long - back at the beginning, Law was certain his subjugation was only the captain's passing fancy. Apparently, its appeal had yet to be lost. "That I never saw a berrie of my purchase price is the real pity. He spent quite the sum."

"There aren't enough berries in the world to make up for suffering his company."

Law was inclined to agree on principle alone, but didn't feel like sticking around if Bonney was going to mount an inquisition. He boxed the chess set before turning to leave. "I'll bring your dinner by in a few hours. Do you need anything else before then?"

"Another game would be great."

"Alas, I have my own duties to attend to. Not all of them pertain to the captain, so you shouldn't worry in that case." He paused before going, a sudden question remembered. "I meant to ask earlier. I found that entry of you in a log book, but in another, they described a loss of proficiency in prisoners who'd had their tissues stolen." Law was careful to avoid the scientist's dispassionate language of 'subjects' and 'participants'. "Have you noticed anything to that effect?"

Bonney frowned, eyes flicking to the side as she thought for a moment. "I couldn't say," she said finally. "I haven't used them that much, not since escaping. Only that once when we were on the run, and then to switch everyone back. Usually I can turn everybody in one big go, but I had to do it individual with you guys - I just figured my powers were rusty since I'd been out of it for so long."

It was a reasonable explanation given the circumstances. Law shrugged one shoulder, "I was only curious. If you're worried, I'm sure we can test things out once your leg is back to normal."

He shut the door in his wake, heading back to the mess hall where his papers and books were spread out. He wanted to check that finding a second time in case he'd missed something. Since assembling everything in order, he'd not been able to read through thoroughly but that observation had still caught his eye when he was only skimming. It'd been from a letter from one researcher had written to an undisclosed recipient:

_July 9th_

_Your Excellency,_

_It has been almost nine months since the findings of VP and JW were replicated, re: the transference of ability from an expired user to a vegetative ("normal") fruit. Approximately 35 fruits have since been obtained from expired users, and were subsequently delivered to the Backer as per our agreement. This method of controlled collection has been authenticated through several passages from primary user to normal host, and following development of augmented powers, the fruit has been successfully isolated once more._

_Despite this success, the Backer remains unsatisfied and has commissioned methods for reproducing fruits in their entirety while leaving the original user unharmed, or at least alive. To this end, we have experimented with the fluids and tissue samples routinely obtained during preliminary examination._

Several pages of details followed, including their analysis of bone, brain, blood, tissue, and various organs. Law was not surprised to find that tissue from users who'd already been killed were essentially worthless: their abilities were conferred to a new fruit upon death and the tissues themselves no longer possessed any special abilities. It was intensely disturbing to learn that Doflamingo had turned Vegapunk's research base into nothing more than a manufacturing facility, where the scientists quite literally treated their subjects as raw materials for the isolation of devil's fruit. If this continued, Doflamingo would very quickly have the market cornered, the resulting product for sale to the highest bidder - a much better offer to buyers than simply selling off a fruit-powered slave, who could be unruly and disobedient. Perhaps if this continued, the man would no longer see the reason to stick with the human trade at all.

The letter closed ensuring that new measures would be taken to fulfill their Backer's demands. The records then picked up as a research diary, if Law's organization proved accurate - despite the author's attempts, little progress was made until several months later, judging by the dates of the diary:

_22 October -_

_Paraffin embedded tissues from primary host donor 664, detained in stasis, were destroyed through incineration while in close proximity to host fruits of varying sizes. Only a single grape was transformed in this manner to something resembling a devil's fruit, and upon consumption by an unpowered host, only a meager response was observed. No transformation of any fruit was seen following the termination of the secondary host._

_Further samples were acquired from donor 664. It was found that reasonable transference may occur following the incineration of sufficient tissue, ie, an arm or leg, and even in these instances, the resulting fruit is less powerful than the whole. It may be assumed from this evidence that indeed, the fruit can be replicated secondarily to the primary host user, but at a reduced strength. We replicated four mildly-powered fruits before donor 664 expired; however, three of the four instantly returned to a vegetative state following the death of the primary host and we were left with a single, fully-powered devil's fruit..._

So the fruit could be split into portions - Law did not believe it possible. He was relieved that the artificially-created specimens were less powerful than a genuine devil's fruit, and returned to a natural state once the original user died. Although the devil's fruit was mysterious, one constant was that only a single specimen of each type could exist at a single time, and Law was grateful that this rule had not been proven false. If a wave of falsely-created devil's fruit flooded the black markets as a result of these experiments...he didn't want to consider what consequences could result.

The author of the journal was less pleased by their constraints, and spent several more weeks troubleshooting the dilemma before finally concentrating on characterizing the artificial fruits themselves. It was here that Law encountered the passage that had first sparked his interest, leading to the question he'd asked Bonney earlier that morning, "It should be noted that any tissue removal, from biopsy to amputated limb, causes a resulting decrease in the primary host's proficiency of use and control over their chosen devil's fruit. This loss of power is in no way related to the injuries sustained, as even after months of recovery, primary hosts evidence a consistent and long-term loss of power."

Law wondered if that was truly the case or if the authors were being somewhat cavalier in their assessment. He knew how long it could take a human body to recover from major surgery, and sometimes an amputated limb could permanently cripple a person, devil's fruit user or no. He was curious if the doctors ever attempted to complement this loss of ability by allowing a primary host to reconsume a severed fruit, and skimmed rapidly through several entries until he reached something promising:

_30 December -_

_To understand if multiple, weakly-powered fruits may confer a cumulative effect upon ingestion in a secondary host, an unpowered participant was fed the necessary items. Upon consumption of the first fruit, the participant demonstrated moderate capabilities in line with what the primary donor was noted for (see previous results, 11 Nov pg 1249). However, consumption of a secondary fruit proved challenging due to a repulsion effect. When forced, increased proximity between the user and additional fruits (of the same variety; this effect was absent between varied users although consumption of two different fruits by a single user yielded predictable results) affected severe tissue damage to the participant; indeed, we were not even able to make contact between the user and the fruit without it resulting in massive tissue destruction. This effect was likened by Professor Jepkins to that of two similarly-charged magnetic poles when they are forced together._

There were rumors of what happened if one consumed more than a single devil's fruit at a time, and it seemed as though the disparate devil's fruit, once torn from their original user, proved the same. Law had read accounts of what occurred when a fruit user consumed a second devil's fruit...the results had not been pretty. It was one of the few constants of the devil's fruit, along with the curse that made seawater one's enemy. The author went on to describe a similar scenario when two weakly-powered fruits were forced upon a new host, yielding only more of the same results. The report finally concluded,

_...further experiments proved that this effect is true between the separated fruits and their original host. It can be concluded from these results that once separated, the resulting parts of the whole cannot be reunited until death of the primary host._

Eustass slumped into a free seat beside Law, shattering his concentration. He was fortunate to not be more startled, the abrupt return to reality leaving him a bit dazed. Eustass hardly seemed to notice, "Guess what I just fixed."

"Do tell, I couldn't possibly imagine." Law closed the notebook, mostly to mark his place. He wasn't particularly concerned about Eustass reading or comprehending its contents.

"The water heater," Eustass said, smiling in a supremely pleased way. An arm found its way around Law's waist, resting with idle familiarity.

"Ah, a relief." Law wasn't lying - though the crew had made do with sponge bathing in the meantime, the ship had begun to smell with a distinctive earthiness. At least the cool weather had kept them from ripening fully.

"You can have the first one."

"How generous of you."

Eustass gave a modest shrug, "I'm just a generous kind of guy. Though if we were being smart about it, might wanna share. Conserve water and all that."

"So you are generous up to a point."

Eustass shook his head, as though it were all a logical progression. "Nah, I'm just thinking about everybody. Be a shame to use all the hot water right away."

Honestly, Law had been expecting as much ever since the offer left Eustass's mouth. As satisfyingly petty as it would be to dash his hopes, Law knew it was in his own best interests to keep Eustass pacified. Although, he _was_ curious if the captain would cause a public scene if Law denied him. "I hardly see how hot water is even a factor for you. You've been freezing yourself every evening since the attack."

"Yeah, I kind of remember how picky you are about that."

"There is a difference between being _picky_ and behaving in a civilized manner," Law replied, though he felt irritation prickling between his shoulder blades. "I would hope by this point you could discern the two for yourself."

"Well maybe I didn't want to get back on your bad side, ever think of that? I was just being _thoughtful_."

"You were simply being a fool, like always." If Eustass insisted on freezing showers every day for his behalf...it was the sort of overcompensation Law should've known to expect. Despite his claims, Eustass had merely done it as an excuse to stay latched onto Law like a limpet while he shivered and grumbled his way back to warmth every night. Eustass punished himself only to get what he ultimately wanted. "You must think me as much of a fool to believe this is anything more than an attempt to get me naked."

"Well, so long's it works, I'm not one to complain." The arm around his waist moved in a lazy circular pattern, Eustass's fingertips grazing the skin beneath with each pass. "But I'm gonna take that shower one way or the other."

The implied message was clear: and he'd also have Law naked one way or another, whether in the shower now or later when Eustass wanted him. Likely it would be both. Law stood abruptly, "Very well. Let's go." At least he could get a warm bath out of it.

Eustass remained seated, an oddly dazed expression on his face while he made no move to follow.

Law frowned, "What're you waiting for?"

The captain only shook his head, a grin beginning to spread his mouth. "Nothin'."

Eustass fell into step beside him, white bandages still covering over each of his wounds. Law wondered...it was doubtful the doctors responsible would've had time to collect a proper tissue sample, if his reading was any indication. Previous accounts specified that large amounts of tissue were required to make viable fruits separate from their primary user. Bonney hadn't noticed any substantial decrease in her abilities, and she'd been captive for much longer. Still though, Law wondered if he should ask - the captain's characteristic bravado would likely color any answer beyond use anyway.

So Law remained silent. He still had several volumes to read before he was confident in his suspicions. There was no telling if any of the samples taken from Eustass survived in the first place - the scientists involved had a few bigger things to worry about at the time. It was impossible to say if recreating Eustass's fruit had been their ultimate goal but it was a natural conclusion based on the evidence thus far. Although the researchers hadn't discussed the hypothesis, Law wondered if these data would ultimately be used for the formation of a weapon or control system - kairoseki was effective but difficult to use and expensive. Certainly, Doflamingo would be less concerned about that application, but the Marines were always interested in new methods for neutralizing special abilities.

As usual, information was Law's best and only weapon. If his suspicions proved correct, he would share his findings but not until it was necessary. It was unlikely that anyone else on board could make much sense of those logs; even Eustass thought Law was wasting his time. That was possibly the case, but Law had good reason to be optimistic to the contrary.

Once they reached the showers, it took only a few moments for steam to start clouding up the room, both of them naked and drenched in the first blissfully hot water they'd had in days. Law hadn't realized he'd missed it so much. Eustass left his bandages in place, the raw skin beneath still too sensitive. They'd have to be replaced, but Law was so used to it that it was hardly a chore.

The showers filled a u-shaped chamber, tiled a black, white, and red checkerboard with showerheads and drains positioned every few feet. It was not unlike what they had on Law's own submarine, though he wondered how truly creative one could get with showers and bathrooms in the end. The sub had a more elaborate water reclamation system, and Law was used to bathing in only a few minutes as their filtered water tanks emptied quickly and took longer to replenish. The showers here were large enough to accommodate several people at once but he and Eustass were alone, and used only two spouts between them. Apparently, the first hot water was as exclusively theirs as Eustass promised. Law often shared the room with several other crewmen when he bathed; he wasn't shy. Then again, it wasn't like Eustass's nakama would look even if they had the opportunity.

He was glad no one else accompanied them now, especially for what Law knew would follow. While modesty did not worry him, he'd never been fond of an audience.

He did not allow either his own nor the captain's nakedness affect him; Law was here for a bath, at least to start with. If Eustass wanted to turn this into something else, he could damn well wait until after a thorough washing. It was a sentiment they apparently shared; Law had barely gotten wet before Eustass grabbed him by the hair, vigorously scrubbing in shampoo right down to the roots. It took Law so off guard that he only struggled once his eyes began to burn from soap running into them. He batted the captain's hands away, "Stop that, I can manage on my own!"

Eustass was hardly dissuaded, "Don't you know it's bad luck to wash yourself when there's two in the shower?"

"Oh, is it," Law scoffed. "And that's why I see you soaping down your crewmates regularly?"

"That's different. There's a difference between two people together and a bunch."

"Is there now?" Law splashed his eyes, blinking rapidly only to have a fresh wave of suds sluice into them. He winced, leaving them shut this time.

"Oh yeah. _Big_ difference." There was a grin evident in the man's voice even if Law could not see it. "Now quit squirming around and let me do it."

Despite his best judgment, Law obeyed. The tiles were slick and he didn't want to slip only so that Eustass could catch him. Instead of rinsing, the man went back to working Law's hair, with more gentleness this time. Strong fingertips dug into his scalp, massaging to the very roots. Law couldn't be blamed for not fighting as his tension began to seep away; Eustass was always very good with his hands.

It didn't surprise him when the captain's lips touched his forehead. Law kept his eyes closed, wary of another rush of soap while the shower pounded his neck. Besides. He didn't want to see Eustass's face right now. He didn't want to see the expression in his eyes or wonder what it meant. He wanted Eustass to fuck him and get it finished with, instead of putting on these trappings of tender affection.

Maybe he wouldn't have to wait that long after all, as Eustass proceeded directly to his mouth, tongue pushing inside. It was pulled away almost at once, "Okay, rinse time - you taste like soap."

"And who's fault would that be?" Law countered sourly, turning towards the shower spray. Eustass seemed determined to help in this regard as well. It was all a bit infantilizing, in Law's opinion, but he complied as Eustass progressed on to conditioner. It was more of an oily balm than anything, but less likely to be a hazard to his eyes. Eustass did not rinse it out immediately, and spent a few long minutes laying kisses over Law's shoulders.

"Quit being so tense, it's a miracle you don't have headaches all the time," Eustass muttered, kneading strong fingers into Law's shoulders.

"Who says that I don't?" He'd been having a headache named Eustass for the last two months.

"Suffering in silence then, like always?"

"A foreign concept to you, I'm certain." Despite his better judgement, he remained in place while the captain soaped down his back and arms. Maybe it was the heat from the water, but Law doubted it was responsible for the warmth coiling in his stomach. Naked as they both were, it was impossible to deny even the slightest arousal so he did not bother. His body had always welcomed Eustass's touch.

Law leaned back slightly, shoulders against the other man's chest while Eustass continued to lather down his torso and stomach. He could feel a smile on Eustass's face as it pressed alongside his own and earned a low, pleased murmur once soapy fingers found his stiffening cock, stroking and cleaning as they'd done with the rest of his body. Law was surprised when Eustass did not linger; once finished, he guided Law's head back into the water until his hair ran clean. If they continued like this, Law was fairly certain the hot water would be used before anyone else got a chance. "I suppose it's your turn then, is it?"

"Sure, if you can reach."

"Or you could sit like a normal person," Law replied. Eustass seemed to find that quite amusing, though Law was fully capable of stretching if necessary. He was several inches shorter but not enough to be limiting.

There were a number of shelves built into the walls, mostly to hold necessities. Several were big enough to serve as a seat and Eustass took one, still grinning like the cat who'd not only gotten into the cream but eaten the canary on his way. It wasn't so uncommon for Eustass to be playful, though as always, his moods were impossible to predict. Law often did not quite know how to proceed. At least bathing had a certain order to it, and he began with the captain's hair, damp and slicked back away from his face.

"I once thought you dyed your hair for it to be this color." The brilliant red fit with the rest of Eustass's trappings, from his extravagant clothes to his painted fingernails. Law had only realized it was natural when differently-colored roots never appeared. That, and he doubted the man was dedicated enough to ensure that the curtains matched the carpet as they very well did.

"Nope, afraid not," Eustass said. He left his eyes closed while Law worked. Seated, and his head was within easy reach, mouth nearly level with the bottom of Law's ribcage.

"I like it. It is a good color."

"Really."

"You seem surprised." In all honesty, Law had surprised himself with that comment. But he was fond of Eustass's hair, unruly as its owner and getting longer and shaggier with each passing week. While it likely needed a trim, Law selfishly hoped that Eustass would not change it.

"Well, hearing something nice from you can be as rare as…" his voice trailed off and he shrugged. "It's pretty rare." Law wondered if he'd ever given Eustass an unsolicited compliment before, or at least one without ulterior motives. He doubted it. Eustass continued, "Besides, where I'm from, this color of hair can get you into trouble."

"Oh?" Law directed a stream of water at the captain, careful not to inadvertently drown him - though the idea was as tempting as ever.

"Yeah, they say it's bad luck - "

" _Who_ says?"

"Everybody in South Blue!" Once rinsed clean, Eustass could blink his eyes open. They were as strikingly red as his hair, not the pink of albinism but a deep scarlet. It was unusual, but Law had traveled far enough that he'd seen people with features every color of the rainbow. "There's some story about an imp named Rawhead who scalps children and pokes out their eyes. They say people born like that're bad luck." Eustass shrugged, "Not a lot of people with red hair down in South Blue. Definitely not too many who stick around all that long."

"Is that why you left?"

"Nah, I never had the money to. Not a whole lotta honest work for a bad luck rawhead, right?"

"I suppose piracy came as a natural second choice. But I'm sorry to say, I can hardly see you doing honest work one way or the other." Law continued on with his routine, adding conditioner and surprised that he'd never given much thought about Eustass's life before they'd met. He knew little, other than the man had an enormous bounty and was considered an old-fashioned terror of the high seas. The kind that'd definitely be used to scare children away into bed.

Eustass had always seemed very straight-forward - one of the many juvenile toughs out to make their name and claim the prize of One Piece. Eustass certainly had something to prove, that much had been clear since the first night in his company. Law wondered if there wasn't more to him, and if he wanted to discover it in the first place.

"I'd never heard of such a superstition," Law said at length. Perhaps it was responsible for some of the captain's rough edges that never seemed to smooth over. It would certainly explain his short temper to an extent; he'd likely never been taught to control it. If he'd been maligned unfairly because of his features, Law could very easily see the captain lashing out in response. Despite all that, Eustass's ego had somehow managed to escape unscathed. Law supposed that if the world rejected you enough times, one simply stopped caring what the world thought entirely. He finished combing the balm to the tips of Eustass's hair, "But then again, I'd never heard that bathing oneself alone was bad luck either."

"Bad luck only if you're with someone who can do it for you and refuse. But to be honest, I made that one up."

"As I suspected from the very beginning."

"Liar. You did not," Eustass answered. As always, he had an inflated sense of his abilities. Before Law could react, Eustass darted in to kiss the line of his hip before nipping with his teeth.

Law fisted a hand in his hair, "No biting. You know I hate that."

"Actually, I didn't." Eustass's voice was muffled against the muscles of his stomach. His hands traveled from behind Law's knees and up the back of his thighs to grip his buttocks, holding him firmly in place. Eustass shook his head, "Can't help it. Sometimes I wanna get inside you so bad I can't hardly stand it." Like an animal that would destroy what it wanted most out of some confused, hungry desire.

Law stroked the back of his neck, perspiration and heated water mingling. A surprising realization came to him: despite the raw intensity of the captain's desire, Law wasn't afraid of it. He knew Eustass wouldn't hurt him; he'd be rough but that was something Law could handle. Even enjoy. Maybe he'd known this truth for a while and had simply never articulated it clearly. It wasn't a framework he was used to functioning in.

Eustass licked the water droplets from his belly, the soft bite of teeth now and then but never too hard. The room was so steamy that it was difficult to breathe, not to mention think. Law shook his head, not pushing Eustass away despite his earlier complaints, "Well, there're always better things for your mouth to be doing if you insist upon using it. But if you keep on with those teeth, I'll knock them right out."

"Ohh, scary."

Teeth pressed against Law's abdomen, this time bared in a grin and so close to his pulsing erection that he could feel each of Eustass's shallow breaths. His tongue swiped over the side of Law's cock, making him start. "If I make you come, I'm going to fuck you."

"You're going to fuck me one way or the other."

"Hmm. Yes, I will." Eustass's eyes shone with devious intent, his fingers trailing lazily up the cleft of Law's ass. "You don't seem to have too much of a problem with that."

"If it's already a foregone conclusion, I might as well enjoy it," Law countered. He was becoming annoyed with this teasing. He framed Eustass's face with his hands, bringing his mouth to where he wanted it most. "Now quit wasting time."

Eustass gave no resistance, cocky smile unwavering, "Who says I'm wasting it?" He'd always enjoyed getting Law hot and bothered, and not for the first time, Law was grateful they had the room alone. Just what the rest of the crew needed, a reminder that his true place was in the captain's bed. He'd been making progress against that, between his participation in the siege and medical expertise. That could all be undone in an instant if anyone saw them like this. He'd never liked public displays to begin with, but they were a special brand of humiliating when in the service of another. Whether Eustass intended it or not didn't change the facts. At least Law wasn't the one on his knees for a change.

Law's thoughts fell apart, mind going blank and his body trembling as Eustass took him in his mouth all at once. He didn't stop until his crooked nose pressed against Law's stomach, quivering helplessly in response. Law's legs felt instantly weak, hot streaks of arousal lancing up his thighs to his spine, centering on his cock. Perhaps Eustass had wasted all the patience he had and was eager to make up for it, head and mouth moving in a steady rhythm that made Law crumble. He been waiting for this, ever since the water first touched him.

His fingers carded through Eustass's slick hair; he'd not even had time to wash it clean thoroughly. That was the last problem on his mind; Law was struggling simply to keep his breathing even. The wet sounds of Eustass's mouth working were startlingly distinct over the splash of the shower, as though they were amplified. Law chose to focus on them rather than the noises he was making; there was no hiding them from echoing back eagerly off the hard tile. It took all of his restraint not to thrust into the man's mouth - as satisfying as it would be to see Eustass choke, he knew it was an easy way to end up with teeth in his dick. He hadn't been lying about disliking biting. It wasn't the bites themselves but what they left behind, the real reason behind it - an easy way to mark and claim, and Law had had enough of that recently to last several lifetimes.

Eustass drew back, sucking down the side of Law's cock and stroking with one hand before he took the scrotum in his mouth. Law swayed, catching himself on the slick tiles, a low whine working its way from his throat. The heat must've gotten to his head for him to be so off-balance, but Law knew that was a lie as soon as soon as it crossed his mind.

Strong hands gripped his hip bones, holding him in place while Eustass swallowed him down again. Law felt the head of his cock reach the back of the captain's throat, delicate muscles working against it. A tight knot of pleasure had gathered behind his navel, stealing Law's breath. He knew that Eustass could do practically anything to him and he couldn't stop it; he wouldn't stop it. Eustass could use him like he wanted and all Law would do was beg for more, another reason to be glad the captain had his mouth full.

A red flush was darkening Eustass's pale cheeks and the back of his neck, his mouth spread and filled by Law's cock. He eased back slowly, one hand dragging in his mouth's wake down Law's slick length. He felt impossibly hot, as though the shower was melting him; Eustass's mouth was hotter still. It was when Eustass concentrated on the throbbing head, flicking his tongue and sucking perfectly, that Law felt the last barriers he had in place give way. He gripped the back of Eustass's head, his hips shivering forward for more as pleasure crested and broke. And Eustass let him - he let Law take his mouth in those last few moments, like he wanted and needed though it was enough to make the captain gag.

The choked shout that'd accompanied his release was still echoing in Law's ears by the time he finished. It sounded...alarmed, almost. Law shook his head, blaming it on the tile's echo. He stroked Eustass's hair as the man swallowed a final time, nothing more than a muffled grunt interrupting his efforst. A moment later and he was spitting the excess to the side, "Warn me next time, huh?"

"You couldn't tell?" Law mumbled. The only thing keeping him standing were his hands braced on Eustass's shoulders. Every nerve echoed with thrumming white static, alive and awake. "Here I thought you knew everything."

"Oh, did you like it _that_ much?" The grin was audible in the captain's voice again, but Law didn't have the energy to combat the truth. His mind was left as thick and grey-blank as the fog thickly clouding up the room. He really owed Eustass a few compliments about his repair job to those boilers, but that could come at a different time.

Eustass stood, supporting Law while he felt jelly-legged and clumsy. It wasn't the best combination on slippery surfaces. Eustass kissed him deeply, backing them both up until cool tiles pressed against Law's back. He gasped in relief and Eustass took the opportunity to suck marks along his jawline before turning Law so that he faced the tiles. At least he could hold himself up this way. He knew what was coming but unease refused to appear. His thoughts seemed distant and Law satisfied himself with keeping his knees from collapsing, a laudable goal for the moment.

He jumped when slick fingers slid between his legs, "What is that?" If Eustass was using soap to ease his way in...Law really would put an end to things.

"Nothing. Relax, you're fine," Eustass said, voice gone husky. Contrary to the orders, Law felt his stomach clench involuntarily until he realized it must've been the balm conditioner. It spoke volumes that soap had been his immediate conclusion. Maybe Eustass deserved more credit; only an idiot or a sadist would fuck someone using soap. While the former title was well-deserved, Law would not deny the man's talents. Especially after he'd just come so hard it'd practically wiped his mind.

But the latter title often fit just as well: one leg kicked Law's further apart while fingers probed hastily at his hole, spreading him pressed up against him until Law was pinned beneath his body and the wall, manipulated as Eustass saw fit, his ass pulled back until a hardened cock stroked between its cheeks. _Oh right_ , Law's mind remembered with sudden clarity: he'd come, so now he'd be fucked; the spoils to be taken once he'd been beaten. Law wasn't sure how much more sensation his body could handle. The dearth of hot showers had left him pricklingly over-sensitive now that he had one. At least it kept him relaxed and pliant, and Eustass did not spare more time than was absolutely necessary.

He only had time to brace his palms against the tile wall before Eustass closed in, one hand on Law's hip and another pressed flat to his stomach. His cock spread Law open so quickly that he felt it in his chest, stuttering his lungs and heart as though he'd been stabbed. And Eustass didn't pause or ease his way slowly; he forced the entirely of his cock inside so suddenly that Law struggled to get away. He cried out, voice echoing off the hard walls, his body knotting in resistance for a long, helpless moment.

Once inside Eustass did not move, holding Law stead so he couldn't squirm away. "You're okay, you're okay," he whispered. Law wanted very much to slap him. Eustass was always like this, a greedy hunger that couldn't be repressed right up until he was buried to the root. Law could take it - he'd had practice - but it was the principle of the matter. How dare Eustass think to tell him what he was or wasn't capable of; whether he was or was not _okay_.

He knew why Eustass did it this way: he enjoyed the force that was required, the way Law's body struggled only to be overpowered in the end. It was the dominating streak he shared with Doflamingo, and Law was not theirs to claim without a fight. In the end, Eustass was right: despite his selfishness, Law could take what was demanded of him. Even if it left him gasping and trembling, his muscles furling open in a long, aching adjustment, Law could take it.

Eustass's mouth pressed against his ear, the heat of his breath impossible to distinguish from the shower's steam. Holding onto his remaining control sounded very difficult indeed, hitching his breath while his body remained still as a statue. Law was ready and could've clawed through the slick walls if Eustass hadn't held him steady. He was savoring the way Law's body yielded to him, each pulse and quiver as stubborn muscles gave way.

Law braced his open palms against the tile, back arching in a long bow until it met Eustass's. He rocked them together, little progress made until Eustass gave a low growl, pulling back and the drag of his cock inside almost made Law sob. For once, he was allowed to simply close his mind off and enjoy what happened without the fear of that ferocious desperation he sometimes felt, after Eustass had driven him to his limits. Things didn't usually happen this way. Eustass often spent more time fixated on Law's pleasure than his own that for a change, Law was glad to be freed from such attention.

Eustass took a step back, guiding Law with him until his body lengthened, bent slightly with his legs spread wide. They assumed a slow, regular pace together, though even that was enough to send sweat streaming down Law's spine. A quick glance behind him confirmed that Eustass was staring at the place where their bodies met, watching as his cock spread Law apart, as Law took each stroke that was given to him. His eyes wore a distant expression, completely focused on the task at hand. Doflamingo had been mesmerized by that as well, seeing how far he could strain Law's body with his own flesh. At least with Eustass it was less painful; indeed, Law could feel a pleasant, coiling ache grow and expand from where his hole was used.

He braced his head against one forearm, ignoring everything but the sensations Eustass could sing with his nerves. There was little chance that he would come a second time so quickly after the first, especially with how good it'd been. Law saw no point in chasing after what would be hard to catch, particularly when he felt oddly contented simply taking what Eustass had for him. Even with a rushed start, Eustass showed no signs that he would spend himself quickly, either - his chase was over; he'd caught Law. And after catching and taming, he intended to enjoy what followed.

With his eyes closed and his own mind shut off, Law found his body eager to do the same.


	20. Chapter 20

It took several more days before they made a landing, and by that point, Law was grateful for the chance to put some space between himself and everybody else. More than anything, Law simply wanted some breathing room - he'd never been a fan of close quarters, despite the fact that he'd spent most of his life on a submarine. At least there he had his own space to retreat to and a crew who would not interrupt him. He'd not felt quite this trapped by the mere presence of others since he'd been a part of Doflamingo's crew, but even then he'd been able to find places to hide away in.

Fortunately, unlike Sweetcane Bay, Calico was a well-established colony and old by the looks of things. Its buildings were of an old brickwork style, many having been rebuilt over time - it was a densely packed place. The harbour was surrounded by steep green that quickly gave way to even higher mountains, leaving the city clustered together at the waterfront. The hills were dotted with grazing animals and the few short trees on the mountains and along the harbour were changing color. Unless this was an eternally autumnal island, Law suspected they'd arrived just in time for the weather to shift into its cooler months. That figured - it was cold and damp, and though the perpetual fog had burned off two days before, the temperature hadn't risen.

Law was the last person to complain about the cold, but the clothes he'd worn since Saboady had started out thin and were only getting worse with time. The knees of his pants were starting to give way and one sleeve of his shirt had nearly torn off. At least he blended in better with Eustass's crew, much to his despair. Calico promised to have a substantial business district, if what Law could see on their approach was any indication. He also stood a fair chance of finding someone to help with his vivre card predicament, although it was still a long shot. A card maker was difficult to find in the best of times.

Along with a merchant's quarter, there looked to be a well-established harbour, which would make finishing the ship's repairs much easier. For once, Eustass seemed willing to keep a low profile. They were in no state to go picking a fight, as both Law and Killer reminded him before they docked. The New World's territories were much more highly controlled than the Grand Line. Unlike the ubiquitous Marine presence they'd become accustomed to on the Grand Line, these new waters were in the midst of a fierce territorial battle between the yonkou, World Government, and at least one shichibukai, if Doflamingo's involvement thus far was to be believed. It was impossible to say whose feathers their landing might ruffle. Law was more self-conscious of Doflamingo's spies; the man had always controlled his own web of underground traffickers and mercenaries, and it would be logical to expect to find them here. Particularly if the man was using a vivre card to track him - whatever head start they'd had in escaping would not last long. Law did not voice the source of his concerns; if Eustass caught wind that Doflamingo was actively stalking them, it was sure to mean a fight.

But in the end, Eustass actually listened for a change - or at least he didn't dismiss their concerns outright, either explanation felt uncharacteristic of him. Maybe Doflamingo's surprise attack of before had given Eustass his own set of doubts, equally unvoiced. He and several others would be occupied finding the last pieces needed for their repairs, while Killer - with Bonney perched on his shoulders, as her leg still wouldn't hold her weight - left to book rooms for the crew at an inn. Law was partnered with Wire and a few others for a supply run when Eustass caught up to them. He passed Law some money in a small purse, heavy enough that Law knew it was a substantial amount. "That's for you."

"For what?"

"Whatever you want." He leaned in and kissed the side of Law's mouth. "New clothes, maybe. You look like shit."

"And whose fault would that be?" Law was more annoyed that Eustass had noticed. "I don't know how much time I'll have to spend looking. Restocking will likely take most of the day."

"Yeah, yeah, it's not like we're only gonna be here overnight. Just whenever you get the chance. It's cold here, I gotta do some shopping of my own so wait up for me if you don't get to it today, yeah?"

Law gave a single nod of affirmation, making a mental resolution to take care of his clothing at the earliest opportunity. If Eustass accompanied him, who knew what he'd be stuck wearing.

He turned to catch up with Wire and the rest of his party when Eustass gave him a swat on the ass, "Buy yourself something pretty so I can tear it off you later!"

Law stiffened, gall swiftly rising. He didn't hesitate for an instant before tossing the money purse off the dockside, shrugging, "Oh, how careless of me. I'm afraid you'll have to deal with my rags after all."

"Yeah, cute. Real fucking cute." Eustass's smile did not falter, even as the ripple his money left began to spread. "That was actually about ten thousand, y'know."

"How surprisingly generous. A shame, then - I suppose you'll have to find someone to retrieve it, won't you?"

"It was your money, you fish it out."

"Who says I need any?"

"I'll find us a room," Eustass called after him as Law walked away, not dissuaded in the slightest. Of course. "Meet me there later."

Law waved him off but didn't turn back, catching up with the landing party. It was only himself, Wire, and four others, two of whom were quickly dispatched on separate errands for bulk items like rice, oil, sugar, and the like. Calico was shaping up to be the first major township they'd encountered in the New World and the ship's supply certainly would benefit from their stop. Wire sent a second subgroup off to the meatpacking and seafood district to load up on necessities, while he and Law continued on to peruse the open produce and spice markets.

Shopping with Wire gave Law an advantageous freedom to observe their surroundings without arousing suspicion, and more than anything, he kept his eye out for a shop likely to trade in the manufacture of vivre paper. He wasn't quite sure what to expect - the first card, the one he'd left with Penguin, had been a gift from Basil Hawkins after Law saved the life of his first mate. Their crews had crossed paths several times in North Blue, to their mutual benefit. Law respected his fellow captain's expertise in the mystical arts - even if he found Basil's potions and incantations a load of shit more often than not. The man was stuck one hundred years in the past, still preferring alchemy and mysticism over medicine and rational logic.

As disdainful as Law wished to be, it wasn't like Basil's voodoo ever hurt anybody who didn't deserve it. Law was the first to admit that modern science couldn't explain everything, particularly when it came to devil's fruit and vivre cards. Artifacts leftover from ages gone by were best explained by true believers, even if Law remained a skeptic. If he had anything resembling faith of his own, he was quite sure that the mysteries of today would undoubtedly be explained in due time. If his life had gone differently, he might've been a scholar dedicated to studying those very topics.

Law was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he jumped when Wire caught his shoulder. "Check it out," the tall man said. He pushed a sheaf of papers in Law's direction, "New bounties on the Captain, Killer, even me! Not bad. They got you, too."

He pulled a sheet to the top of the stack, and Law felt his face heat with a rush of anger and embarrassment. They'd identified him as _Trafalgar Law, Surgeon of Death - fighting member of the Kid Pirates_. For an exquisite moment, Law felt nearly dizzy with impotent rage.

"Good god, the look on your face," Wire said, through disbelieving laughter. "You've gone white as a sheet!"

"I'm - " Law began, but simply could not find the words. "This - I'm not angry. This is simply distressing, quite distressing - "

"So I can see."

"No, no, you don't understand - if they've distributed these here, they knew where we were headed. I am simply concerned about the crew's safety when it is very clear that we have possibly been followed."

"Yeah, yeah, your concern is real touching. But I'm pretty sure it's just a blanket distribution after that latest stunt we pulled." Wire shrugged, looking as unperturbed as ever. "This kind of shit happens all the time. The captain will probably just get a kick out of it."

Of course it happened all the time when your captain was an unstable juvenile with far too much power at his command, Law wanted to interject. But he refrained, handing his new wanted poster back when Wire asked for it. The man was clearly collecting a few of each as they ran across them, likely to show Eustass once they were back on board. The market was veritably plastered with the signs, though the shopkeepers hardly paid them notice, as ubiquitous as their faces suddenly were. Law wondered if he was making something out of nothing. Wire was certainly correct that mass distributions of neighboring islands was often a Marine propaganda tactic, particularly when they were in pursuit of fugitives. Although, as famous as a wanted poster campaign could make a pirate, as a strategy it was a miserable failure. Unless a shichibukai was nearby to assist, it was unlikely for highly-ranked pirates to be overpowered by townsfolk or bounty hunters - although if Law was honest, their track record of late was hardly spotless in that regard.

In the end, despite his claims to the contrary, Law knew his outrage was merely due to injured pride. And after all this time...he wanted to laugh - it was amazing that he still had pride left to wound. He felt Doflamingo's personal touch behind the phrasing on that poster, his sudden assignation to Eustass's crew. How could the Marines know that he was a crewmember now, rather than an equally-ranked captain onboard due to a mutually beneficial alliance? No, insider knowledge of his current circumstances were necessary to phrase that poster as they had. Doflamingo likely arranged for the posters to be printed up and distributed on Calico once he'd gotten wind of their direction - by the use of his vivre card, a nuisance Law was suddenly quite committed to seeing destroyed.

Although they arrived midday, it was still very cold, particularly amongst the shade of taller buildings. Fortunately, he and Wire were able to bundle up, buying items from the vast array available in the market. Many were made with an exceptionally soft wool that the natives bragged was exclusive to the island. Law was grateful for the gloves and scarf, but forewent anything further - if he couldn't have his trademark hat, he would go with nothing at all. Once their shopping concluded, he would find warmer clothes entirely, with or without the money Eustass had tried to give him. It wasn't like Law didn't have a rich supply of his own, but intended for most of it to go towards solving his vivre card problem.

He and Wire parted ways in late afternoon. Even with all the exploration they'd done, Law hadn't spotted any shops which looked promising, and resorted to asking at a bookseller's store. He hated to arouse suspicion but the question wasn't treated as anything out of the ordinary, to his relief. He was sent up to a nondescript house which he was told doubled as the island's occultist and provider of mystical artifacts.

Law went in expecting the worst - mysticism typically drew from the most foolish of crowds, the sort who would believe in the simplest superstitions. So long at the purveyor could assist with his vivre card problem, Law was willing to tolerate as much stupidity as necessary. He knocked on the door and a voice called from within; Law entered, only to be met immediately by a heavy, thick curtain which he pushed to the side. It was likely to keep heat from escaping, though the weather was hardly cold enough to warrant it. As long as this was the strangest thing he encountered, Law would count himself lucky.

The room was cloistered, tall bookcases lined along each wall. Candles in sconces and a small fire cast the room's only light. Law seated himself at a table covered in an exotically-printed cloth and waited - if there was one thing he'd learned from working with Basil, it was that while mystics prized curiosity, they loathed to have their space invaded or treated as peculiar. Law could sympathize to an extent; he'd never appreciated people who had no respect for his space and privacy.

There was a stack of worn cards resting on the table; it was most likely tarot - Basil's speciality as well. He'd threatened to read Law's fortune several times. If there was anything that could be predicted with certainty by Basil's hand, it was that the future was quite grim indeed - Law had never heard the man give a positive foretelling. Not that he believed a word of it himself. He had little faith in things that could not be proven through rational means. But more than that, he'd spent enough time enslaved to become quite hostile to the notions of fate and predestination.

During his captivity, Doflamingo had begun a campaign of domestication. Those born into servitude were brainwashed from birth to not question their place. Because of his earlier life - and his own intelligence and natural skepticism - Law was much harder to convince. His master rather enjoyed the challenge, maintaining that subservience was an intrinsic part of any slave's nature, were they born or sold into it. The pain, fear, and anxiety that dominated Law's life were promised to instantly resolve themselves once he accepted this truth. It was this sheer saturation that typically ground down even the most strong-willed, and Law was little exception. Truly, the worst thing Doflamingo had ever done to him was to instill such doubt for his own self-worth...Law wondered if fragments of that doubt still lingered within, a cancerous tumor that'd been inexpertly removed. All it took in order to return from dormancy were the proper conditions.

While Eustass was never dedicated to proving Law's inferiority, he enjoyed toying with him in the same manner that Doflamingo had perfected. Law was naturally even-tempered, his ire slow to rise even when deliberately needled. But during their time together, Doflamingo had become quite expert in locating all of his tender places and knew exactly where to exert pressure for the maximum response. It was a talent the shichibukai possessed, after having trained dozens of slaves personally while trading hundreds more. Whenever he managed to provoke Law fully, his resistance was swiftly neutralized, always with the same sneering, patronizing condescension. Doflamingo would certainly claim credit for Law's ability to persevere under duress, and indeed, Law knew that some of it was deserved. But when Doflamingo hoped to ultimately convince Law of his worthlessness, he'd achieved quite the opposite. After so many attempts to break his spirit, Law found it still very much intact; it could bend and sway with a gymnast's fluidity but Doflamingo had yet to drive Law past the point of his endurance. He had never broken beneath his master's hand - quite the opposite. When forced, Doflamingo had been the one to back down, though Law hated to relive that time of suicidal despair. That gambit had only worked because in his heart, he'd been willing to see things through to the end. He hoped to never become so ruined again, and it was only thanks to his upbringing at Doflamingo's hands that he was uniquely suited to tolerating his current indignities.

Doflamingo had taught him much. But none of the lessons that truly stuck were of the shichibukai's intention. Law could recall being bleakly terrified that he was at heart this mindless creature, requiring a steady hand to guide him through life. The mental conditioning that Doflamingo hoped to instill had left Law stronger than ever, more certain of himself and his own capabilities. He would've been a very different person without Doflamingo's guidance, but he never would be the person his master had hoped to create. The reality of what Doflamingo created, when compared to his idealized intentions, was one of the many reasons Law found fate and destiny to be laughable concepts when applied to the messy nature of human beings. Free will always managed to ruin even the most convincing attempts to erase it.

Despite his convictions, Law never enjoyed dealing with those who truly believed in the mystical arts. He was left biting his tongue too often. He did not typically restrain himself with Basil, with whom he shared a mutually beneficial dislike. But Law knew he would need to now in order to get what he wanted. Diplomacy would be more effective, particularly as there was no one else on Calico to turn to if he insulted his host. He was just becoming restless when he was finally joined by the purveyor of the shop, a woman in her later years with more dark reddish-brown hair than gray. She was quite tall and wore the same outlandish clothes that Basil always had - long skirts and billowing robes - ceremonial dress for a superstitious lot. "I have been waiting for you," she said. "You took a long time in getting here, Trafalgar Law."

So those wanted poster covering the town had come to good use after all, Law mused, but played along. "Oh? You could foretell my coming?"

"I have felt you walking this way for weeks now. But you have tripped and stumbled the whole way."

She likely said the same script to everyone who wandered into her shop. Law merely propped his chin on one hand, elbow on the table, and focused on keeping his eyes from rolling from their sockets. "And pray tell, what is it that I've come here for?"

"Your _shadow_ problem," she answered, a sneer. "That, and you are unlucky in love. But all people are."

"Yes, only the lucky of us know it." Law shook his head, "I assume you can help me with my problem, although I would appreciate if you cut back on the theatrics. I can pay you handsomely, if that's the case. What can I call you, madam?"

"I know you can. And you may call me Garnet."

"Very well, Miss Garnet."

"And they are not theatrics," she huffed.

"Call them what you will," Law replied. "They are unnecessary. I'm not some tourist you have to charm in order to get my money. All I need is a simple task: the destruction of a vivre card."

Her eyes narrowed skeptically, " _That_ is not what you came here for."

"Yes, it is. That is the _entire_ reason I came here."

"Huh! And you say that like it is such a simple request."

"Can you do it or not?"

"I can. But like you mentioned, it will cost handsomely." She began clearing a space on her table, cluttered with parchment, polished bone fragments, and other ephemera. "The creation of a vivre card is a simple enough task; its destruction, less so. Which is why any creator would've warned you against giving yours away so easily."

"Oh please, I did not _give_ this one away." Law did not appreciate the implication, as though he'd unwisely trusted his card to a lover whose feelings had then soured. "It was made without my permission."

Garnet stopped what she was doing abruptly and fixed him with an insulted glare, " _No one_ who can make a vivre card would do so against the will of the card's owner."

"Say what you will, but I'm telling you the truth. Whoever made this card was either misled or persuaded to do so, but I had no involvement in its creation," Law replied, annoyed himself. She could think whatever she wanted of his situation, but he would not be blamed for poor judgement. "And the man who commissioned this card can be _quite_ persuasive."

"Your fee for this service has just increased," Garnet said, though Law couldn't exactly blame her. "I get the impression that assisting you may have long-reaching consequences."

"Ah, so you can foretell the future after all."

"Enjoy your skepticism while you can, but you would not be here if there wasn't some power to my abilities, which you seem to disdain so much." She placed a black candle alongside a carved-bone bowl and a knife with a twisting blade. It was likely simply more theater, though all Law knew of vivre cards from his first experience with Basil was that a fingernail trimming was needed. He'd given the magician a few clippings and that was it; his card was ready by the end of the week. Like Garnet had implied, this ceremony appeared to be much more involved. "Whoever made this card...there are grave consequences for creating one without the owner's permission. If there were not, the Marines would make them for each of their prisoners, should they ever escape. There would be no need for trust between lovers, because there would no longer be any secrecy. Maybe we would be a more honest society once freed from personal sovereignty."

"I never spent much time on the philosophical implications," Law replied, though she certainly had many points. Perhaps he hadn't fully appreciated how powerful these little scraps of paper could become. He wondered if Garnet would find him deserving of personal sovereignty if she'd known it was his slave master who'd commissioned the card now plaguing him. "Although recently I have gained a healthy respect for what your abilities are capable of."

"Like anything powerful, they can be just as easily abused. Which is why the knowledge required for their creation is so carefully guarded." She shook her head before scowling, an expression that seemed quite familiar by the deep grooves it'd carved in her face over time. "Black things will come to the one who made what you're trying to destroy. To him, and to the one who commissioned it."

"Then your assistance in its destruction will surely bring you luck, my good lady. Although I'm sure a considerable monetary reward will help as well."

"It is good you remind me of that. I require three-quarters up front."

"You never gave me an estimate," Law said, though he knew it would likely clean out all of the funds he'd managed to accumulate. Maybe he shouldn't have been so dismissive of Eustass's gift earlier, though when prompted, Garnet asked for a smaller sum than Law had imagined. He paid in her full, if only to encourage successful results, and she quickly tucked the money out of sight, as though its presence was a tawdry addition to the proceedings. It took her several minutes to compile the necessary ingredients, all tossed into her bowl in what was clearly a specific order. Law could smell sulphur, and one powder appeared to be bonemeal; it was pointless speculating on what each ingredient could possibly do. As Law had learned with Basil, mystics were a superstitious lot who guarded their secrets quite carefully.

"This is the part which will be most unpleasant," Garnet began, prompting his hand with one of her own. She touched the tips of his fingers, "A vivre card is knitted using a thread made of one's fingernails. Unmaking will require twice the material, and reversed."

"You're welcome to trim them as short as necessary - " Law began, and nearly jerked his hand away as she produced a small set of pliers.

"I require the nails in their entirety. It is truly only the root which is necessary...but one cannot reach that without taking the tips first. As I said, the materials for destruction are the same as creation, yet reversed."

Law steeled himself. He'd been prepared for anything, though having his fingernails torn out was a different matter. He wondered if she even needed them, or was merely collecting the remainder of her payment - his suffering, for troubling her unduly. But Law knew such reservations would not be received gracefully, and any questioning at this stage would only draw things out further. Yet he still resisted, "There is another vivre card, one I had made personally. Can you preserve that one while destroying the second?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Garnet snorted, her tone full of incredulity. "There is no way to be so selective in this. Perhaps it will be another lesson in taking care not to lose things so important to you. All I can guarantee is a blank slate." She took his hand firmly, though Law offered no further resistance. He couldn't leave at this point, with the ritual half completed, to warn Penguin of what was to happen. All his first mate would see was the burning of Law's vivre card - a signal universally known to indicate the death of the user. "On the bright side, this way you'll know for certain if my spell has worked."

"I suppose that is one way of looking at things," Law murmured. He tried to relax his arm as much as possible; fortunately, she'd immediately gone for his left hand. While he might lose several of the nails, at least he wasn't losing them on his dominant arm, although that made for cold comfort.

Garnet's pliers fixed onto his forefinger's nail, "Are you ready?"

"Just take what you need."

There was no need to draw things out further. In the past, Law had needed to perform emergency medicine in order to save lives - it was always messy and never very pretty, but if performed quickly, the pain could be mediated. Whether Garnet had done this ritual many times in the past or not, it made no difference; there was no easy way to lose a fingernail. Those on his right hand dug into the wood armrests of his chair, his teeth clenching as pain lanced up his hand to his elbow and shoulder, as sharp and inescapable as a knife sunk into his belly. Then began a sick tug-of-war between the prising pliers and his own flesh and bone: the nail resisted stubbornly, clinging to its fleshy bed until strong effort, steady and determined, forced it to tear away. Law could feel it detach, accompanied by a ripping sound like fabric tearing. He gasped, involuntarily pulling away but Garnet's grip was like iron around his wrist. She did not let him escape until she'd taken a third nail and tears were coursing freely down Law's cheeks.

It was only the pain, as sharp and focused as a heated needle. Law's eyes could water all they wanted; more than anything, he refused to scream. Once removed, the fingernails of his fore, middle, and ring finger were placed in her bowl, his bleeding fingertips dripping freely into it for several minutes. The bare tips stung, raw and open, made worse when Garnet grasped them roughly to squeeze and force the steady flow of blood to continue. For the first time, Law made a sound, a gasping hiccup where the air caught in his tight throat. But he forced himself to remain still and calm - whatever was required for Doflamingo's vivre card to be destroyed, he was willing to suffer.

Garnet clicked her tongue, "At least no teeth are required. Although you bear this agony well. I have lost many of my nails to spells and it is never easy. I will send you with a balm to care for them and they shall heal swiftly."

"Thank you," Law murmured, though his voice sounded frail and injured. Electric streaks of heat continued to race up his nerves until his entire arm began to tremble. There was nothing he could do to stop it even if he wanted to. At least between himself and Garnet, there was little to prove. He wondered how he would explain this to Eustass when they next saw each other.

"Alright, finished," Garnet declared, releasing Law's hand. Each naked nail bed throbbed with the beat of his heart, and he could only cradle his wounded hand weakly in his right. He was still bleeding but couldn't yet bring himself to stop the flow with concerted pressure.

Fortunately, he was given several minutes repreve as Garnet busied herself completing her spell, ignoring Law completely in favor of adding the last few ingredients, which sparked and burst the mixture into flames. Sodium, Law suspected - or magnesium; any of the more volatile elements which reacted violently with the water in his blood. It made for a good show at any rate, crackling with vibrant sparks as Garnet stirred the potion with her curved knife until the reaction ceased. She dumped the entirety onto her tabletop, eyes closed and muttering under her breath while she drew incomprehensible symbols in the smoking remains. Law was surprised to see his fingernails, white amongst the rest of the charred ruin, catch fire and burn with a slow green flame until they were completely consumed. Whatever ash they left behind was blended together with the congealing, sooty mess of blood and debris.

He wasn't sure if it was over or not, and was cautious to interrupt whatever trance Garnet had slipped into. She was left with her head hanging limply, her hair obscuring her face while acrid smoke perfumed the room. Law waited patiently for several minutes until she grunted and sat upright, as though awakening from a dream. "There. I have seen the cards burn. Two of them, burned to ash."

"How will I know for certain?"

"Because I just _told you_ ," she snapped. "You said you had two cards, yes? One in an enemy's hands - but you couldn't be so profoundly careless to lose both of them, I hope." She shrugged, combing her hair back away from her face before sweeping away the mess her spell had left behind. "Consult whoever holds the second card, they can tell you if it burned or not. That is, if you're still on good enough terms with them to ask."

Law almost laughed with despair; he wasn't looking forward to how that conversation would go. It had been more important to rid himself of the link Doflamingo had to him than to consider what would happen to his nakama, a carelessness that Law didn't want to analyze further. At least this way Doflamingo would see his card burn, though Law knew the shichibukai would only accept his death once he'd seen it with his own eyes. As long as it confounded the shichibukai's ability to track them for long enough that they could get away, this pain was worth it.

Perhaps it was the continuing throbbing ache, or a side effect of whatever powers Garnet had invoked, but Law suddenly felt extremely tired. His hand was pitifully tender, and would continue to be so for the near future. He'd only lost a fingernail once before, through an accident that had left his finger useless and fragile for weeks. Garnet, busying herself about the room though Law hardly followed her, set a small dish of greasy salve beside Law along with several pads of gauze and cotton wraps. He didn't expect her to dress the wounds for him but she did it with patience and care, though Law was hardly in a position to complain one way or the other.

"You are tired," she observed. "It is to be expected. Do not worry, you will recover quickly. It is a temporary side-effect."

Law nodded numbly. "While I'm here, I would like to commission a vivre card."

Garnet gave a loud scoff, "Why am I not surprised? A fool and his blood are soon parted, or is that typically money? Either way, you are plainly a fool."

She finished tending his hand before rising again and disappearing from his view. His denailed fingers felt much improved - numb and strangely weightless, undoubtedly effects of whatever salve had been used in binding them. The strange exhaustion only weighed on him heavier, and Law imagined he slept for a few moments - he lost consciousness one way or the other, whether it was related to Garnet's spell or not. When he regained himself, the room was warmer and a steaming mug of tea had appeared at his side. The fire had been built up and Garnet sat across from him, playing solitaire with her tarot deck.

Law shook himself fully awake, "Forgive me, I did not mean to fall asleep."

Garnet raised a single shoulder, "You are forgiven. I already began the new vivre card, but they take longer to make than unmake."

Law nodded; with Basil, it had taken nearly a week for his card to be completed. "I understand. I will pay for it now. My companion will collect it once it is finished." He would need to contact Penguin to let him know what'd happened, he could only imagine his friend's distress once that card had burned. Hopefully Penguin would remember their conversation from earlier and forgive him. Of course, Penguin would've never agreed to destroying them both, but Law had few options. At least with his submarine in pursuit, they could find Calico by navigation. Once they had the vivre card itself, they could follow him directly. Law felt more determined than ever to be through with this sick charade he and Eustass continued to play, and with Doflamingo's link to him destroyed, he could finally escape them both with true freedom.

Garnet nodded, "I certainly hope this carelessness with your vivre cards was not your only reason for your visiting me today. Unless you continue to insist that it was."

"What else, pray tell, would I have come here for?" Law enquired, though his patience was wearing thin. Garnet folded up her playing cards and placed the full deck before him. Law felt insulted. He shook his head, "I would not have given up three of my fingernails were that not the only reason I came here."

"I have seen differently."

"My lady, haven't I already given you enough money?" Law smiled insincerely. "I let you charge an exorbitant fee in order to mutilate me, and am only too happy to pay an additional sum for this new vivre card. If I have not tipped adequately, do let me know what you require."

"All I require is honesty." She reached across the small table and stabbed a finger against his breastbone, drawing a horizontal line. "There is a wall here, Trafalgar Law. It separates this - " she tapped his sternum, indicating his heart, before touching his forehead. "And this. Natural skepticism is to be expected, I do not mind it. It is only when a perceptive, intelligent individual blindly ignores the truths all around them that I mind."

"And you mean exactly what by that?"

"You are at war with your own heart. I've heard it calling ever since you set foot in the New World, but I never expected you to truly come here. And now that you have, you insist nothing is wrong!" She gave another exasperated scoff, with which Law could suddenly sympathize. He didn't have time for this sort of troublesome meddling.

"It is not _meddling_ ," Garnet snapped, and Law stiffened. He knew he hadn't said that outloud.

"If that is the case, then I kindly suggest you keep your quite perceptive ears out of my business. There are plenty of fools only too happy to swallow whatever garbage you hope to sell them."

"Garbage, eh?" She raised an eyebrow, as if challenging him to elaborate further. "The same garbage you've used to eliminate your current problem? The garbage which will create a new vivre card? Money can purchase these things but it is only part of what is required."

"You've already taken my blood and pain, what more _do_ you require?" Law hoped that whatever it was, she could be done with it quickly. He'd suddenly become quite tired of Garnet and all her nonsense, much in the same way that he could only tolerate Basil for short periods. If he wasn't relying on her abilities he would've already left.

"A simple amount of faith."

"I certainly believe in the vivre card's power. Otherwise I never would have come here, nor would I have asked for another."

"Your mind believes. But you have so shut away your heart that you can no longer hear anything it has to say." She shook her head, seemingly at a loss in the face of Law's supposed stubbornness. "Very well, leave if you must. Before you go, choose three cards - the three things your heart needs you to know. Otherwise, you will swiftly fall to ruin."

Law wanted to leave, particularly with an ultimatum like that. Of course a fortuneteller would bank their predictions with doom and despair; based on Law's experience, he expected them one way or the other. Her threats did not faze him in the slightest. What could possibly be worse than the ruin he'd already suffered? But he hesitated - not because he believed, but because he feared losing the vivre card Garnet promised him. If he blew off her demands, she could easily take it out in turn by holding his card ransom. Penguin would need that card in order to find him, and that was the only reason he remained seated.

Law fixed his hostess with a withering, unamused glare before cutting the deck and selecting a card. He repeated the motion two more times, not looking at what he'd chosen but passing them across the rough wood so that Garnet could inspect them. "Three cards," she began. "One for the past, the present, and your future."

"I thought these were things my heart wanted me to know."

"These are lessons your heart has learned but which your mind refuses to acknowledge." Garnet flipped over his first card, revealing grey rainclouds and a large heart pierced by three swords. It was particularly unsubtle, and Garnet glared at the card for several moments. "Three of swords. An unlucky card. So this is what you have come from…it explains so much."

Law gave a clipped laugh, but waited for her to continue: "In this context, the Three of Swords represents your past. It was marked by suffering, and while only three of the swords are pictured, I can sense countless other wounds. This is the time when you began to build that wall around your heart, because left exposed, it was too vulnerable, too weak." She looked Law directly in the eyes, "You fear weakness, don't you? And you would do anything to stop that pain. So you cut your heart away in order to keep it safe, but nothing kept within a cage can grow very well. An animal confined to a small cage will grow stunted and twisted. How much longer can you keep your heart chained away?"

"Indefinitely," Law replied. He realized his face had formed its familiar stoney facade, cracked only by an amused, insincere smile. He didn't appreciate how quickly Garnet had determined his weaknesses. With Basil, as with all seers, the point of a reading was to make as general of a statement and wait for the subject to respond; Garnet obviously followed the same tenants but Law refused to give her anything further to go on. She would be left spouting nonsense by the end of this and the only pity was that Law had to sit through it. At least he could be entertained in the meantime by her flailing about.

"This struggle to protect yourself is futile. You have already suffered these wounds, and without room to breathe, there will be no growth nor healing. The Three of Swords in one's past indicates hardships, but have you learned from those experiences?" She shook her head, and Law did not let his smile waver in the slightest. "If all you have learned is to hide yourself away so that it may never be injured, you will find this card again in your future. But if you take that pain and use it to grow stronger, nothing will be able to hurt you. Clay that has never been fired will crumble to dust, but your past has made you strong as diamonds."

Law straightened and gave her three loud claps, careful of his damaged fingers. "Bravo, my lady. You certainly have me figured out. I cannot wait to see what you bring in your second act."

"Skepticism in one as young as yourself is always so unattractive," she replied. "Are you so caustic because you fear that believing in something, however absurd, might make you seem weak?"

"I've long stopped caring what other people think of me," Law answered, raising one shoulder in a lazy shrug. "And I believe in a fair number of absurd things. But I prefer those which I can see and touch, and verify as fact."

"For as adventurous as you fancy yourself, you're really quite boring."

"Was that my second card? Or simply more free advice."

"You should take it as such, it might do you good." Garnet flipped the second card, "The Tower. Ai, to be as unlucky as you! But this is all of your own creation, so I will spare you my sympathies."

Honesty, Law was surprised that her second card had not been Death; it seemed on par with the subtlety of his reading.

"I spoke earlier of the wall you've built between your head and your heart, and here is a Tower to match. You see yourself as a philosopher, a collector of knowledge, and you have used this knowledge to better yourself. But how much can you grow when cloistered above the messiness of life? As much as you can read and learn, there is no substitute for lived experience."

"If you are to suggest that my... _lived experiences_ have been inadequate, I can assure you that this is not the case," Law said, feeling vaguely insulted.

"That is my point!" Garnet slapped the table for emphasis, "If you live your life with heart removed, is it living at all? You are afraid of feeling that pain which formed you, so you've closed your emotions off from the world. Often, when this card appears, I find the individual has built their tower in honor of material goods, weath. One can free themselves from these things...your tower will be more difficult to destroy."

"What if I do not want to destroy it at all?"

"Then it will destroy you. There is a reckoning coming for you, Trafalgar Law. One of your own design. You may not see its approach, but you will feel it, when this Tower of yours crashes down." She shook her head, sadly it seemed, as though she truly pitied him. "The taller you build will only bring a greater a catastrophe when it crumbles."

"It does not have to crumble at all," Law countered. "I will not let it fall apart."

"Sad, also, to see such arrogance in someone with your history."

He assumed she meant the history she could read, from his Three of Swords card. The pain involved, the isolation. She was not wrong - but many people had troubled childhoods; Law was the first to admit that he was not unique in that regard. Garnet had only tapped into the most obvious meanings, hoping that Law would empathize - her troublesome accuracy was nothing but a lucky chance.

"There are times in our lives when we may either change, or die. The Tower predicts that you will have to make this decision soon, very soon. So, will you choose to die? Or will you correct your failings and move forward? The Tower will fall either way, but it is how you recover from that wreckage which will define you." She tapped the card a final time, "Although judging by your stubbornness, if presented with a bet, I would place my money on your death."

"Death by stubbornness isn't such a bad way to go," Law mused.

"It is if you're senselessly throwing your life away."

"My lady, it's almost as though you _care_ for me." Law smiled, as false as a cheshire cat's, and stood. "But so far, all you've told me is a sad past and a dreadful present, and I can deny neither. As...enlightening as this has been, I fear I cannot linger. I've already wasted far too much of my time on your fantasies."

"You don't want people to care about you, do you? It is a marvel so many still manage it, despite your best efforts."

"Then let my efforts not fail me now."

"Not so fast," she said, wagging a patronizing finger. "You have one card left. Your future, if you have one at all."

"I do not wish to see it," Law replied. It would likely contain more dire portents - his certain death and the ruin of his crew. As though that hadn't already happened, Law realized. He wondered if the cards could've predicted his current situation had he consulted them earlier. The Tower, _indeed_ ; one built out of specific necessity to his present needs. Whatever Garnet could see or sense about him, she had clearly missed all that he'd so recently endured. Law imagined she would have found the misery and despair most familiar, based on her style of prognostication.

"You may not wish to, but you need to."

She moved to flip his final card and Law surprised himself, darting out to catch the card before it could be turned over. He didn't care precisely...but he did not want to know which card she held. It was for the same reason that he'd never consented to a full reading by Basil. Any speculation would simply bias him, however foolish Law found the entire pursuit to be. "I write my own future. Besides," he said, standing back. Garnet was giving him a critically appraising stare. "From what you've said, I'm more worried about being crushed by falling stones from that tower of mine collapsing."

"Laugh as you will, but remember what I've told you. You can learn to mend that shriveled heart of yours, or it will bring you down and force you to do so." She stood, handing over her jar of ointment. "Keep this and change those bandages before they begin to rot. Your fingernails will grow back."

"Ah, another prognostication," Law smiled. "My friend will be along to collect that vivre card in a week's time, if everything goes well. Thank you once again for your services."

"Perhaps I will send this remaining card along with him." Garnet crossed her arms and fixed him with a challenging stare. "After all, by the time it again reaches you, the future will have already been decided."

"Do what you will. I'll likely simply throw it away if I ever see it again." Law shrugged, tucking the salve into one pocket before ducking back out the blanket-covered door. Now he understood it's purpose - it was frigid. The sun had set, taking the temperature with it. Law knew he should rush back to find the rest of the crew, but couldn't motivate himself beyond a slow drudge. He half expected Eustass to hunt him down after being gone for so long, as though Law followed a curfew.

It wasn't particularly late, and Law resolved to find some warmer clothes before returning - he didn't want to deal with Eustass quite yet. The captain would demand an explanation for his injuries, but those lies came easily. To his frustration, his mind returned time and again to Garnet's predictions. He regretted even staying for that nonsense. It was against his better judgement, because while Law was utterly practical, he still had an imagination. Nothing could shake his skepticism, but he'd seen the power harnessed in order to produce a vivre card. That was something solid that couldn't be ignored. Law could forget the window trappings and elaborate ceremonies so long as there was some rational explanation behind them, but until then, he would remain unconvinced.

If he was truly headed towards disaster, Law didn't want to know about it. His present was difficult enough to manage as it was. Forget the future, Law needed to concern himself with the little problem of his present. Though one thing he was certain of: when the time came for his own personal tower to fall, Law hoped that it took him with it, his blood and bones crushed to mortar.


	21. Chapter 21

Kid had a really good feeling about this city. It was big, it had a decent shipyard, and they were able to buy all the needed supplies to complete his ship's repairs in under a day - at very decent prices, all things considered. Finally, the pitiful holes that'd been dotting the broadside of his ship could be sealed away. There was a certain patheticness that came from drifting into port with so much damage to one's vessel, and Kid was grateful to bury the wounds of that encounter beneath a deep layer of metal. It took him most of the day, but the ship looked next to new by the end of it so he couldn't say it was time wasted.

All that remained was to find some weapons they could either retrofit or refurbish into the cannons that'd been destroyed. Despite the admirable shipyard, weapons didn't seem to be the main trade in this city. Kid wasn't hopeful, but at least they could find something in the meantime to tide them over. Building weapons had been a hobby of his before setting sail as a pirate, and he still enjoyed working with his hands when he got the chance, so constructing something of his own design wasn't a bad thing if they couldn't find anything else. He could recall, back a very long time ago when his priorities in all of this seemed quite different, that Law had promised they could find Marine weapons depots with that map he'd originally bought back in Sabaody. It'd been nothing but trouble up until now, but Kid had never let that stop him in the past.

Besides, their big splash in the New World hadn't gone unnoticed, if the shiny new wanted posters covering town were any indication. It'd be a shame not to live up to that fearsome reputation, particularly when it was now boasting a bounty that was higher than ever. Kid wasn't ashamed to admit how easily his ego responded to praise and recognition of that variety. That sort of infamy couldn't be bought or sold; earning it over the years had been an enjoyable experience that Kid wasn't apt to complain over, even if it did leave his ship worse for wear.

His wasn't the only bounty poster that'd been distributed, either - Killer had a new one, bumping him up to one hundred and seventy million, with Wire, Heat, and several others being increased to a similar degree. But that hardly mattered; as proud as Kid was of his men, the poster he couldn't quite get over was Law's. Not only was his bounty impressive, but he was now officially a member of Kid's crew - according to the Marines anyway, which was about as official as things got. He felt practically giddy. He figured Law would've already seen the news, and it was a damn shame because Kid could only imagine how incensed it would make the doctor. It was hard to piss Law off - Kid had much experience trying - but he had a feeling that these new posters slid right under his skin, as quick and razor-sharp as a papercut.

And why _should_ he have a problem with it, after all? Being a part of Kid's crew was a good thing for both of them: Kid got to have what he wanted, and anyone who was out to mess with Law could see right from the crew affiliation that if they wanted a piece of him, they'd have to go through Kid first. He especially hoped that motherfucker Doflamingo got an eye-full of these new posters. Kid was eager for that rematch, even if his ship was only just recovering from their first run-in.

That'd been a dick-move in a lot of ways, sneaking up on them like that. But Kid had a hard time really complaining. At least this way, he'd learned who his enemy was: this enemy did not play by the rules, so there was no reason for Kid to do so neither. This enemy would use anything and everything in order to defeat him and steal Law back, and Kid was more than happy to unleash every dirty trick he knew of in order to counter that threat. Screw battling the Marines or looting their research depots; if Kid _really_ wanted to make a name for himself, he could knock off one of the most highly-feared shichibukai and let that deed speak for itself.

As much fame as that was sure to generate, Kid was really only interested in what it would mean to Law. Their relationship, if he could even name it in those terms, was as coarse as always. Law pretended that he was fine but Kid was perceptive enough to realize that was a lie. Calling Law on his bullshit was never very productive. The doctor would swear up and down that he was perfectly alright; Kid had realized how pointless it was to argue. Besides, words meant very little. In this situation, it was actions which counted. And the biggest move he could make in winning Law's favor was serving up his former master's head on a platter.

Of course, Kid had no idea how he was going to actuate this plan. But it was a very pleasant fantasy to content himself with during all the hours he'd spent rebuilding parts of his ship that Doflamingo had ruined. There was quite a bit of unfinished business between himself and that man, the sort of unpaid debt that was rapidly accumulating a lethal kind of interest.

Kid threw in the towel with repairs nearly finished, but as the daylight faded there was little point in continuing. They'd likely be moored at this port until the week was out, by which time the ship would be completely fixed. He planned to reconnoiter with his senior crewmates back at the accommodations Killer had arranged. The duration of their stay would likely depend on how quickly a log pose set, and he'd need to speak with his navigator in order to determine that.

He arrived at their inn practically shivering. It hadn't seemed that cold when he'd left the ship, but even an overcoat didn't quite seem to cut it. He hadn't been lying about needing some new clothes, his two favorite coats had been ruined one right after the other, leaving him with styles that were distinctly out of date. At least no one in Calico seemed to give a shit. Or maybe he just looked scary enough not to mess with, those new wanted posters acting as an advertisement for gentlefolk to keep their distance. Kid didn't much care how people got the hint, so long's they did.

Most of his crew were already settled, a few still out on the town or guarding their ship. Kid met up with Wire for a report on ship's stocks and supplies, but Law was nowhere to be seen.

"Probably still out shopping," Wire said, shrugging it off.

"How did the town seem?"

Wire gave a second non-committal shrug, "Nothin' special. Quiet and sleepy. Their markets're pretty reasonable, which works for us since we needed so much stuff. I know Law wanted to find some new clothes, so he's probably busy with that. Textiles're real big here."

Kid gave a nod of affirmation; even if quiet and sleepy didn't tend to go down very well with him, he could make an exception this time. It was a shame Law had the time to shop. Kid was looking forward to doing that and had hoped they could go together, when he'd be able to buy Law everything that he fancied. Given the man's generally dismissive attitude, Kid knew it'd be a surefire way to drive him crazy. The doctor was positively opposed to even minor gestures of affection, which only made Kid want to spoil him more.

Even with it getting late, Kid wasn't terribly bothered. As Wire said, nothing sinister seemed afoot and besides, Law was fully capable of taking care of himself - capable to such an extent that Kid sometimes wanted to kill him for it. Law was hot as fuck, especially when he was holding his own in a fight - but did he have to be _so goddamn good_ at it? After all the shit they'd been in, and Kid hadn't once pulled Law out of a fire. On the contrary, he'd had his ass rescued at least twice. It was starting to hurt his ego, especially now when a dramatic show of devotion would do wonders in patching up their relationship. It was a selfish, stupid hope, but words only went so far, especially when their target was less than receptive to begin with.

Despite Law's inexhaustible fortitude, Doflamingo still terrified him. The man would never admit it but he'd been changed by their confrontation. Above all else, Law seemed determined to deny that fact. A dark shadow weighed on him, though he refused to acknowledge it and expertly deflected any concern. A reaction like that suggested that the man responsible for it was very fearsome indeed, the sort of person Kid shouldn't go charging after without careful consideration. But he'd never had the patience for it. Perhaps it was to his benefit that the ship was broken. Instead of action, he'd had plenty of time to stew, feeling impotent and helpless while Law continued to withdraw ever further.

And so between all of his repetitive repairs and rebuilding of parts, Kid had made a solemn resolution: he was going to kill Doflamingo. It might seem simplistic but at the end of the day, you didn't need something complicated to fix a simple problem. He was going to kill that man and give Law his heart. And maybe after, once Law had seen how deeply committed to him Kid was, that shadow lingering in his eyes would lift. Who knew what their relationship would be like without that poisoning influence? Law could only start to heal properly once that man was dead and no longer able to hurt him.

Putting this plan into action might prove to be a sticking point. It would be impossible to keep Law in the dark (he suspected that Law would gladly take part, once Kid's sincerity had been demonstrated), but sharing this plan would require careful forethought. And Kid knew he was plainly terrible at forethought, it was why Killer did most their planning half the time. He had a feeling that Killer wouldn't be too impressed with the plan, either - not as it currently stood. So Kid had to iron out the details, and fortunately enough, with the continuing repairs, he suddenly had a lot of time to sort through his thoughts. No further details beyond the basics had really emerged, but often times it was only a matter of time and patience, two things Kid rarely had in abundance.

But he was willing to make the effort, to go against his nature and instincts to be patient for a change. Couldn't Law notice and appreciate that for once? Kid sighed, feeling disheartened. Law wasn't even with him, yet Kid could anticipate exactly what the other man would say once he knew of Kid's intentions. He'd either mock him or worse: he would simply...shut down, the way he had after meeting with Doflamingo. The humanity drained away, leaving a statue of Law in its place; a wax mold of what he'd once been. Kid wasn't sure how Law had returned from that, but he didn't want to risk throwing him back into that dark hole in case he lost his way.

His thoughts eased once he found their room. For whatever reason, Killer had managed to secure an excellent rate for their entire crew, with both himself and Kid bumped up to ritzy first-class digs. Kid was certain any sort of intimidation, implied or otherwise, had nothing to do with their generous accommodations. His was the largest suite the inn had to offer, with high arched ceilings, an enormous canopied bed, and an entire wall of windows which looked out upon a small balcony, shared with the adjacent room which Killer had secured for himself and Bonney. Which meant Kid probably wouldn't be spending too much time on it, regardless of how inviting it appeared. Gauzy curtains showed the setting sun beyond, and Kid again wondered where Law had wandered off to. He elected to shower, the day's repairs having left him sweaty and grubby with engine grease. He regretted bathing alone, the bathroom being as impressive as the rest, but figured there'd be plenty of time to make up for it.

Thick scabs had formed over his old biopsied wounds, as scaly and unpleasant as lizard's skin. It was impossible to keep them from cracking open whenever he stretched but Kid had suffered through enough injuries to know that they were close to healed. It was only a matter of time before the scabs flaked off entirely, with Kid hastening the process by picking at them incessantly, to the point that Law insisted on trimming his fingernails.

Like that would keep Kid from scratching. But it was a rare demonstration of sentiment from a man who was anything but sentimental. Even if it was only Law's instincts as a doctor driving his efforts, Kid could appreciate it nonetheless.

Law hadn't returned by the time Kid was finished bathing, the sun having fully disappeared. In addition to the rooms, Killer had arranged for a laundry service, and there was a neat pile of clean clothing waiting for Kid once he emerged, a towel looped around his waist. He dressed in some familiar, loose-fitting pants before a knock on the door interrupted him.

He expected to find Law, but instead it was the management, in the form of a scrawny teenaged delivery boy, "We've got a package for you, Captain. Dropped off just a quarter-hour ago, at the front desk."

"Um. Okay," Kid said, staring at the nondescript brown paper-covered square. He had no idea who might be sending him anything, much less personally addressed. A quick use of his powers determined that it wasn't a bomb, nor anything else which was substantively metallic. He tipped the kid, who seemed surprised but grateful, before accepting the delivery and closing the door.

He wasn't nervous...but there was a certain level of suspicious caution that came with having something like this turn up on your doorstep, particularly when it was sent special delivery and not as part of the general weekly mail service they got on the ship. Even then, Kid hardly received anything; it was mostly a subscription Killer used to get his newspapers.

Kid practically jumped out of his skin as a den-den mushi's characteristic bubbling buzz began sounding from inside the box, practically vibrating the thing. At least now he knew what it was, but that didn't stop a sudden spike of adrenaline from leaping in his stomach. Who the fuck would be calling him? And why? He tore the box open without hesitation. Inside, bundled up in several layers of tissue, was a snail with a receiver-transmitter embedded in its shell. It was covered in a lush layer of feathers which were vibrantly pink of all things.

"Uh...hello?" Kid didn't know what else to do except pick up the speaker, activating the den-den as it perked up with enthusiasm.

Its eyes narrowed while its mouth curve in a sneer, "Oi, oi, does this work, then?"

Kid didn't recognize the voice at all, "Who the hell is this?"

"Now, now. _Manners_ ," the voice chided. "It sounds like you could use some. In fact, everything I've heard about you suggests that, Eustass Kid."

"Hunh," Kid grunted. "If you know my name, then this ain't some misdelivered package then, is it?"

"Oh no. I believe you and I have meant to meet each other some time ago." There was a pause, the thick creak of furniture so luxurious that it made Kid's current accommodations seem drab in comparison. "But you were, as your representatives said, 'indisposed' when we last crossed paths."

The jolt of adrenaline from before turned into a white hot surge, " _Doflamingo_. You've gotta lot of balls calling me like this."

"And you're not as simple as I feared."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I assumed the worst after seeing how much you were willing to pay for my cast-offs. Only a fool would want a used bitch that badly."

"Heh, that's funny. You were the one spending just as much to keep him," Kid replied, though his nerves practically trembled with raw, unfocused loathing. How dare the shichibukai even consider calling him like this? It was as brazenly arrogant as his ambush had been. Kid wasn't one to care about the consequences of his actions, nor for the opinions of others but Doflamingo had him outclassed on both counts. He wanted to reach into the tiny den-den and pull out the man manipulating it, until they were finally face-to-face the way they should've been from the start.

But Kid knew he didn't have the poker face a confrontation like that required. He knew that anything his voice or face betrayed would be swiftly delivered by the den-den mushi relaying his words to Doflamingo. The shichibukai's smile remained smug and oily, an expression that Kid longed to knock off the other man's face along with half his teeth. Instead, he grit his jaw until it creaked with a sharp ache, the only thing he could do until Doflamingo saw fit to show himself honestly.

If his responses were noticed at all, Doflamingo made no indication. He continued instead on what was clearly his favorite topic - Law. "On the contrary, we have a unique history. So he commands a unique price."

"Quite a high price, if I remember right."

"You ought to learn to be more careful with your money. Rookies like you end up needing so much more help in the New World, but instead of investing in a strong combat slave, you chose an out-of-practice whore."

"That's a matter of opinion," Kid answered automatically, though if Doflamingo had the opportunity to test Law's abilities when they'd met earlier, it was news to him. What if he had, and both Law and Killer were hiding that information from him out of fear for what he'd do? They were right to be afraid, if that was the case. He suddenly regretted not being more forceful in learning the truth of what'd happened. It wasn't like him to be dissuaded so easily, but Law's reticence was a difficult wall to tear down. Kid shoved that anxiety to the back of his mind; he'd have a chance to get some answers from Law later. "And even if I only paid for that, he was worth his price. But if you think he's only useful in the sack, you're even dumber than I thought."

"Oh no, he's got his little tricks," Doflamingo said flippantly. "I admit, he's quite good at them. Not as good as he imagines himself to be. And ungrateful to those who cultivated such skills."

"Yeah, I bet you're real broken up about it." Kid couldn't believe he was even having this conversation, all casual and friendly-like, on the goddamn den-den mushi of all things. He wanted to throw the fucking thing against a wall but now that he had Doflamingo's ear, he wasn't about to end their encounter so quickly. He had quite a few things to say to the man, though Doflamingo probably didn't want to hear many of 'em.

"Children are cute until they grow older. Until they learn certain _attitudes_ that are most unbecoming. I'm certain you know what I mean, after having him for a while." There was a snap of fingers on the other line, as though Doflamingo had just remembered something, "That's what I was actually calling about. We have so much to talk about, you and I - so many things in common."

"You're gonna be surprised on that count."

"Oh? I really doubt it."

"For one, I don't fuck kids," Kid spat, furious at the implication and incensed by the knowledge of what had already happened to Law. There was nothing he could do about it now and that powerless disgusted him. "You're a sick fuck - "

" _I_ don't fuck children either," Doflamingo interrupted. "Did he tell you I had? Because he's very wrong on that count."

"Funny thing, I don't quite believe you - and I don't got any reason to either."

"It's the _principle_ of the matter. I never went that far, not until he'd come of age. I may be many things, but that is not one of them. There are certain standards to my business that I am quite committed to upholding." Doflamingo's tone sounded disgruntled by the implication, though if that was enough to ruffle his feathers, Kid had a few things he couldn't wait to get off his chest. "And it isn't like he needs to go fishing for pity by making his story sound worse than it ever was."

"You expect me to fucking believe that?" Fresh anger burst across Kid's nerves like a slap to the face. As though Law _ever_ complained about his past. As though Law _ever_ used what he'd been through for pity or sympathy - Kid almost wished that he would. As things were, Law remained a black box, a mystery unwilling to divulge its secrets. Force would open him up but Kid wasn't interested in destroying him to learn what he was hiding. He realized that with the man's former master on the line, he had his best chance yet for getting some answers - as disgusting a task as that might prove to be. Kid had a feeling Doflamingo had planned it this way. Theirs was a very overdue conversation.

"And why wouldn't you believe me? I know Law better than anyone else," Doflamingo said, before sighing fondly. "After all, I made him. He was beautiful when I first found him. But it's what you _create_ with those raw materials that matters. Without me...all he would've become was a librarian. A _scholar_." He spat the word derisively. "Someone who hides among musty books at the expense of reality."

"Yeah, you really did him a favor, there."

A long pause followed his comment, and Kid wondered if he would have to goad the man into continuing, but in the end that was not necessary: "He wasn't the first brat I built up from scratch, though he was the one with the most untapped potential. And, as you've seen, the one whose lessons were most arduously learned - that is, if they were ever learned at all. He was always difficult to train. Not rebellious precisely…but his constitution proved unique, and in the end, quite difficult to break."

There was a note of pleasure to Doflamingo's voice that made the fine hairs on Kid's neck stand at attention. "You say that like you finally did in the end. But I would disagree."

"Hoping to claim his scalp for your own? And no, he is not broken - not currently. He put himself back together quite admirably, but the seams are there. You simply must learn which crack to press upon. Try it sometime, you really ought to. You'll see how right I am."

Kid was surprised; he expected Doflamingo's words to make his anger worse, until it was uncontrollable. But much to his surprise, what he felt was quite the opposite: an odd, almost reverential calm. These insults couldn't damage Law, because they were not insults at all but the naked truth of who he was: someone so strong and resilient that not even the biggest slaver in the New World could destroy him. Maybe this was why Law was so calm all the time - after defeating Doflamingo's best efforts, there was nothing left for him to overcome.

Although that wasn't quite so true, no matter how much Kid wanted to believe that it was. Law's recent fear suggested that, despite what he'd lived through, he knew his former master to be endlessly creative. He was afraid of what Doflamingo could do to him. But Doflamingo would never have the chance to harm him again, because Kid would kill him - he'd sworn to himself that he would. That self-made promise gave him some confidence of his own, enough to keep playing Doflamingo's game, at least for the moment. "Maybe I don't want him broken at all, ever think of that?"

"No," Doflamingo said, and laughed with disbelief. "Because it is a ridiculous assumption!"

"To someone like you, I suppose it would be."

"But it _is_ touching - I'm pleased to hear such genuine concern for his well-being. I'm glad he's been cared for. None of us wants our slaves to die, but some suffering is necessary, as I'm sure you would agree."

"There you go, putting words in my mouth again." Kid was growing distinctly annoyed. "It really must eat you up that I don't go out of my way to make his life miserable."

"Mm, well - it _is_ disappointing. With Law, I've always found that _'misery'_ is a matter of opinion. He certainly sets a low threshold for it." Doflamingo gave a gusty sigh, as though his best intended plans had simply been ruined. "When you were so...fixated on him at that auction, I imagined a change in ownership would do him good. Teach him how much worse he could have it. But you've let him run wild and now he's even worse than before."

"You can have my condolences." Kid almost wanted to laugh - Doflamingo said it like Law had been spoiled this whole time. Everything the shichibukai said was filtered through his unique perception of the world, and there was no way for him to know the things Kid had done, against the doctor's will - but then again, Doflamingo was the last person who'd care about whether Law was willing or not. "Were you hoping to find him beat and kept in a cage? I might have a few sadistic tendencies, but I'm not that crazy. At least not where he's concerned."

"A shame you do not live up to your reputation, in that case. Why buy a slave if you don't _want_ a slave? You are quite the peculiar man." The den-den mushi shrugged its pink feathered shell. "Perhaps the two of you deserve one another."

"Does that mean you'll leave us in peace? Because even if you do, don't expect the same."

"Oh, no. Things are not quite finished between myself and Law...and you as well, I suppose." Kid was clearly included only as an afterthought.

"Why did you let me have him if you still want him back? Why not just keep him yourself?"

"Because it's more fun this way!" Doflamingo said, as though it was the most obvious answer imaginable. "He ran from me once, and even got away for a short while. I admit, he's an accomplished actor, enough so that I thought he no longer had it in him. But he ran, and in doing so, he decided his future: he wants to run, and so I will let him. For his entire life until he is dead, he is my quarry and I will be at his heels until he is too tired to flee another step. It may take years, but I will run him down like a fox from its hunter. He wanted to escape me, and so escaping me will be all that he can ever do - and I promise you, I will ruin anyone who stands in my way."

"Is that supposed to scare me?"

"I enjoy imagining what it will be like to ruin you," Doflamingo purred. "The one who hoped to rule Law as his own. I will make you _pay_ for touching that which is mine."

"You fucking sold him to me!" Kid barked. It was uncanny, the way Doflamingo's tone had seeped into his ears, poisoning him from within and leaving goosebumps pimpling his arms.

"Yes, and your point is? You've wasted your investment if all you do with him is cuddle. Such a shame...especially given all the enjoyable times we've shared, he and I. He will deny it, but one can only protest so much before it raises suspicions to the contrary. In fact, I wager you owe me a debt of gratitude beyond what you paid for him - after all the work I put into training him, Law's worth his weight in gold by this point."

"Don't worry, I've used him for the intended purpose." Kid smiled ruefully; it wasn't something he could take back, and something he was no longer even very proud of. He couldn't erase the past and wouldn't pretend it was possible. When what came before was so ugly, all one could do was move forward, and that was how Kid planned to see this wound heal: the same as all the rest, like the scabs dotting his body. "And you're right," he sneered, the advantage finally back in his court after Doflamingo had foolishly shown how petty and possessive he was. "He _is_ very good. You _did_ train him well. Thanks for that. You trained him so well that I think I'll keep him."

The den-den mushi gave a disturbing ripple as it strove to express the pure jealousy seething through Doflamingo's words, "So you say. Keep him close, I would hope. We speak so much of Law without including him in the conversation. Is he there? I'd very much like to talk with him."

"Yeah, I bet," Kid grunted. "You've got your head up your ass if you think I'd let you talk to him after everything you've done."

"How rude. But if he's not there...surely you know where he is? Or...could it be that you've lost him?" Doflamingo gave an annoyed cluck, "Apparently your carelessness lives up to its reputation, at least."

There was a pregnant pause as Kid felt his heart practically stop. The way Doflamingo said it implied that he knew _exactly_ where Law was. "Just what the fuck do you mean by that?"

The shichibukai giggled, his humor clearly returned. "I'll never understand people who let their slaves wander around freely. What if something were to _happen_ to him?"

"Such as?"

"You're a clever boy with a vivid imagination. I'll leave those possibilities up to you. Perhaps you need a lesson in keeping what is most precious to you under close watch. Calico is a large city, aren't you ever worried that he'll simply...flit away, and that you'll never find him?"

"He wouldn't run, if that's what you're trying to say," Kid growled.

"Slaves run more often than are actually stolen, I find - especially that one. It surprises me that he hasn't attempted to escape you yet. It was a habit I could not break him of, although I did enjoy trying."

"Maybe he doesn't run because I'm not you."

"If that's what you believe, you really are a fool, and a sentimental one at that."

Kid didn't need to sit here and listen to the smug prick mock him. "You seem to know so much, huh? How the fuck did you get this den-den sent to me?" If the man knew where to find Law, then that meant his was on the island - close enough to ass-kicking range for Kid to make up the difference.

"What, you think I don't have spies?" Another gale of sultry laughter echoed from the den-den. "I've known of your ship's arrival when you first made landing. It was nothing to determine which hotel you were staying in - a fine choice, by the way. And if that was so easy, I'm sure you can imagine the child's play it was to find Law."

Kid sat upon the hotel's bed, his back stiff and ramrod straight. A sick chill threatened to settle itself in his stomach, the sort of nauseating certainty that this situation was quickly spiralling beyond his control. Kid refused to panic. He wasn't fully convinced that Doflamingo even had Law. This could all be part of the man's same sick game, and Kid fought to remain calm. "If you have him, I want to talk to him."

"Ah, how sweet. But I'm afraid I can't do that," Doflamingo simpered, the den-den reflecting his glee as it bit its lower lip. Kid had to restrain himself from flinging it across the room.

"If that's the case, I don't believe you."

"Your loss."

"And why spend so much time lecturing me about the fun of the chase if you've already caught him? You're _pathetic_." Kid wanted to end the words with a derisive laugh, but he was so filled with rage that it came out as a choked cough.

"Perhaps I'll set him loose once I've finished with him," Doflamingo responded with a fluttering sigh.

Behind its garish sunglasses, the den-den's eyes were sliding to half-mast and Kid worried for a split second that he was about to be hung-up on. But then something clicked into place: it wasn't that the snail looked tired exactly. It looked oddly overcome, in a way that did not bear continued examination. Kid was no idiot; he knew exactly what that looked and sounded like - the breathy voice of someone on the verge of climax. Was this fucker jerking off over the transmitter with him? Had he been doing so this _entire time_? Kid gaped at the den-den mushi, which only managed to further confirm his suspicions; it was disturbing to see the little creature so obviously rapt with pleasure. Kid practically shouted his pure revulsion, "What the fuck're you doing?"

"Heh. I never said that he wasn't here, only that he couldn't speak." Doflamingo made another eager, purring laugh. "It's just that his mouth is full."

And the mental image that Kid had been keeping at bay snapped into focus with an almost audible crack. Or maybe that was simply the den-den mushi's receiver, as it fractured in his hand. He could imagine, with more clarity than he wanted, the scene on the other end of the line: Law on his knees; he'd been like that for a while, ever since the conversation started. And he'd been the focus of it for nearly the entire hour that Doflamingo and Kid had been speaking - prostrate all the while, manipulated into taking his former master into his mouth; working Doflamingo to a lather while he was powerless to to protest at all. If Doflamingo had sought to remind Law of his helplessness, it was creative and supremely effective.

There was a vague, feathery mewl on the other side of the call and Kid was unable to tell if it had originated with Doflamingo or his partner, whom he refused to acknowledge was Law. Or maybe it was...maybe Law was trying to signal him, to dispel all doubts so that Kid would come after him.

Kid leapt to his feet, all the anger he'd kept at bay crackling through his frame. "You tell me where he is right now!"

"Mm, just a few more minutes. Then he can tell you himself." A sharp gasp whispered between them, "He really is quite good. Maybe I'll keep him after all. I thought he'd grown rusty, but clearly not."

A cold sweat broke out across Kid's shoulders, his muscles trembling with impotent, barely-contained fury. "You listen here, you sick pink _fuck_. You like to talk so much about hunting people down? Just _wait_ until you're running from me."

"Oh? Pray tell, what then?"

"I'm gonna fuck you up so bad, you'll _wish_ I'd leave you for dead. You don't think I've been living up to my reputation? When I'm finished, you'll wish you'd never even heard my name. You'll wish you'd never heard Law's name, or ever crossed paths with him." Kid had much, much more to say but couldn't form the words over the jittery-loose feeling that had invaded his body. It was the same shaky, almost euphoric state that took hold whenever his anger grew out of control. His voice had grown hash and rasping, and he felt out of breath, "I'm gonna carve out your heart a layer at a time. And believe me, I can get _real_ creative. I'm gonna peel your bones with a flensing knife. Anything you did to Law, I will revisit upon you ten fold - "

"Yes, keep talking," Doflamingo moaned. "I'm so close."

But there weren't any words left; Kid's articulate mind snapped into white static like a disconnected transmission wire. He didn't hear whatever sound he made, only felt the way they left his throat, shaking the windows in their frames. The den-den mushi was crushed in his hand, thick ooze squelching through his fingers as the snail's shell shattered. It painted Doflamingo's pink feathers with a thick, opaque glaze, flaking off the snail's shell as Kid smashed the thing against the floor until it was pulp. He couldn't stop, not until the fury howled through him like a vengeful spirit.

It took no more than thirty seconds to completely destroy the thing, and Doflamingo's goading voice with it - Kid was left sweaty and gasping, a pounding headache splitting his skull as blood slammed between his ears. He worried for a lingering moment if he would pass out from sheer rage, but that'd never happened - then again, Kid couldn't remember being quite so acutely enraged before this either. Usually, when he lost it - and he felt no shame in calling it that, a loss of control, complete and utter - it was easier to predict, or at least see coming. Killer was usually there to pull him back in the moments of his worst behavior. There were some emotions he'd never become comfortable in handling, and as a result, they had to tear themselves free in a cleansing, frenzied rush until Kid was left empty and aching. It was as cathartic as a well-earned cry, and at least he didn't have to feel like a weak fool afterwards.

But he wasn't empty yet, even if his muscles jumped with the abuse of such a massive surge of adrenaline. The den-den's pulverized corpse was still clutched in his fingers, and he strode to the balcony, throwing it into an alley below. It landed with a wet slap; good _fucking_ riddance - though Kid knew as he did it that it was his only link to Doflamingo, and Law. As he continued to come down, control reasserting itself with each heartbeat, a nervous tremble began lighting up the carved-out husk of his insides: he had no idea what to do now. A stark and terrifying helplessness threatened to take hold with the realization that he'd quite literally thrown away his only lead. How could he have been so stupid? Kid cursed himself, longing for that rage to overtake him once again. At least when it was screaming through him he knew what to do with it, even if his methods tended to get him into even more trouble.

If only he could have manipulated Doflamingo into revealing his position, instead of being so easily manipulated himself...but it was pointless wishing for what was impossible. As his outburst could attest, Kid was more fond of action than deliberation or debate. He had to find Law. That den-den had been large enough to be capable of inter-island communications, but if Doflamingo had indeed captured Law, then he was very close at hand.

When could he have snatched the other man? Likely after he and Wire had parted, and Law had gone off on his own...Doflamingo was right about one thing: it _was_ foolish to let Law out of his sight. Kid had thought nothing of it, he'd even thought Law would appreciate the implicit trust that came with such freedom. But if it came at such a cost, then never again would he leave Kid's sight.

He wrenched open the door, fully determined to find Killer and put together a search party, when he practically bowled over Law standing in the doorway. Kid's heart pulled to a quick stop in his chest, the same jerking arrest that'd happened several times already. For a few long moments all he could do was gape without speaking, "What?"

Law appeared confused, taking a step back and clearly not expecting to see him in such a state. "I did knock," he said, and simply hearing his voice made some of the shivering weakness at Kid's core stabilize. "They wouldn't give me a key down at the front desk, said you'd already taken them both."

"Oh," Kid replied. He still couldn't find what to say. He'd so thoroughly believed that Doflamingo had captured Law that seeing him in the flesh seemed impossible. Had he been so easily duped? On the heels of relief came humiliation, coloring his face and only drawing further confusion from Law, who frowned.

"Are you feeling alright? You've broken out in a sweat." Law handed over a paper sack and Kid took it with numb fingers. Law felt his forehead with the back of one hand, cool to the touch from being outside. "Are you running a fever?"

"No," Kid said, snappishly. He didn't want to explain himself, he felt stupid enough as it was. He _definitely_ didn't want to tell Law he'd been worried about him. If Kid thought he was humiliated _now_..."It's nothing, I was just...I got into a fight with Bonney and I'm still pissed about it."

It wasn't his best excuse, but Law smirked knowingly. "So she and Killer are staying next doors, I hear. Sometimes I wonder if one hotel is large enough for the both of you."

And then, just like that...he pushed past Kid and into their room, leaving Kid standing in the doorway feeling oddly lost. There was no way he could tell Law what really happened. If the man knew Doflamingo had found their location, and gone so far as to send a den-den mushi delivered to their doorstep, he'd never relax - and for a change, Kid couldn't blame him. Had he been naive to ignore all of Law and Killer's warnings until finally confronted with the man himself? He'd never quite believed their stories...or maybe he hadn't wanted to.

At any rate, ignoring the problem was no longer an option. Kid would gladly take a proactive approach to eradicating that threat, particularly when the other available option was to wait until Doflamingo struck - for real, next time. It was impossible to know how nearby the shichibukai was. He could be on the island itself or circling it with his warship, or even back at the Marine base they'd just escaped. With a large den-den like he'd been sent, it was impossible to know - Kid wondered if that'd been intentional. A nervous anxiety continued to gnaw at his guts, making them roll with nausea that would also be difficult to explain.

Within the room, Law was setting down his bags - he'd come bearing several, having clearly gone shopping while Doflamingo and Kid had talked. He was completely oblivious to what had transpired only moments before.

Kid intended to keep it that way.

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the new chapter, I hope you like it!

Kid's heart continued to slam around in his chest, all that wasted potential energy popped like a balloon. He could practically feel it wheezing around until deflated, leaving him strangely weak. If Law caught on to what had just gone down while he'd been away...he'd be right back to the person he'd become after Doflamingo finished with him the last time. Of course, if Kid kept the truth contained, Law would want to kill him for it if he ever found out, but when _didn't_ Law want to kill him? It was for the best, or so Kid told himself. A little white lie that Kid would relay once they were off Calico and the immediate danger was passed - if the danger even existed in the first place.

Was Doflamingo just screwing with them? Some of the shichibukai's words rang true - how he surely had spies tracking their whereabouts. How else could he have that den-den delivered? By mixing truth and lies, Doflamingo ensured that all Kid knew was that the danger existed. He could say nothing about its nature, how immediate it was or where it would strike. It might be luck that Law returned at all. Of course, the doctor would disagree with that - he'd say he could handle it, that Kid was over-reacting. He wouldn't want - and would insist that he'd never need - Kid's help. If Kid pressed the issue, it'd be just more strife sewn between them, which he was sure was Doflamingo intent.

He wanted to tell Killer what'd happened, but wasn't about to leave Law now that he'd just gotten him back. Besides...Kid felt incredibly stupid, having fallen so completely for Doflamingo's ruse. All the shichibukai had to do was imply a few details, and Kid swallowed his lies like a baited fishhook.

Maybe this conversation would prove educational - at least now Kid knew something about his enemy. Law carried around a level of cautionary fear, an intimate knowledge for what Doflamingo was capable of. It was a wisdom Kid was only beginning to appreciate. But he wasn't about to let that paranoia burst into full bloom with this new threat - his motives hadn't changed. He refused to let go of that promise he'd made to himself: to take Doflamingo's head and end his reign of terror for good. He owed Law that, the smallest of reparations he was able to pay. For now, though...there was little Kid could do, and Doflamingo remained a worm chewing through the heart of what they had.

If his distraction was evident, Law made no mention of it, his attention elsewhere. "Eugh, why on earth do you have the windows open?" Law moved to shut the balcony doors. Kid hadn't even remembered opening them. "It's frigid out. I don't care how worked up Bonney's gotten you, if I have to build a fire I won't be happy about it."

"Sorry," Kid grunted. It _was_ cold; a minor discomfort that seemed trivial in the face of everything else. But if Kid didn't act normally, he knew Law would catch on - he'd never been a very good liar. So he shrugged, popping his knuckles with deliberate nonchalance even though Law's back was turned to him. The doctor piled his purchases on the room's small table, set in an alcove in one corner of the room. An ornate glass lantern of fishscale stained glass hung over the table, with twin booths which were set on either side to allow for conversation or intimate dining. Kid didn't linger another minute and strolled over to see what Law brought back.

"Do _not_ touch my things," Law said before Kid could lay a hand on a single bag.

"Geeze, touchy," Kid muttered. He slumped into one seat and waiting until Law joined him. "Get some good stuff?"

"Yes, surprisingly. You should be flattered that I took your advice." With closer inspection, Law was indeed wearing a few new items - gloves and a scarf, all knitted and supremely soft-looking. He'd purchased a long jacket, coal-black and hooded, which he took off after sitting. "They even had some ugly coats if you're hoping to replace the ones you've lost."

"Hey, my coats aren't _ugly_ \- "

"They're hideous," Law replied, a clever smile curving his mouth. "They're hairy and garish. Just like the rest of you."

"Whoever said I was hairy?"

"Maybe you wear a fur coat to make up for the one you're lacking."

"Man, aren't you just a little smart-ass today. Did you get your tongue sharpened while you were out?"

"Perhaps," Law said, his smile unwavering. He shrugged one shoulder, his worn, tattered shirt an absurd contradiction to the clothing he'd brought back. "Perhaps you simply present an irresistible target, as always."

"Aw, you find me irresistible, huh? You're just real bad at showing it 's all."

"That is about as far from the truth as one could be," Law said with haughty indifference. He folded his arms across his chest and for the first time, Kid realized his hand was bandaged heavily over three fingers.

"Shit, what the fuck happened?" Kid practically jumped out of his seat, his worst fears suddenly confirmed.

"Calm down," Law said, startled by his response. He held out his injured hand, "It was only an accident loading supplies onto the ship. It happened earlier with Wire and the others...we bought two pallets of rice and my fingers got pinched as we loaded them."

"Oh." Kid shook his head, though the explanation hardly made him feel any better. "Wire didn't mention it."

"Well, ask him if you don't believe me."

"Who said I didn't?" He held out his own palm until Law placed his wounded fingers in it. They were wrapped from knuckle to tip, white gauze padding the ends. "Wire owes me an explanation for why he let you load heavy shit in the first place. Not like we don't have enough strong guys to handle that."

"And I can participate just as well as the rest of them. Honestly, do you think I'm so fragile that I can't take a little scratch?"

Of course Law only dismissed his concern, like it was as worthless as something to be scraped off his shoe. "This is hardly a scratch," Kid muttered. He pulled Law's fingers to his mouth and kissed each one gently, "Does it hurt much?"

Law shook his head, frowning. "It is fine. I took an analgesic."

There was a subtle tug as Law tried to recoil, but Kid wasn't ready to let go and linked their fingers together. It only caused Law's frown to deepen, but he didn't force the issue. He fixed Kid with a pointed glare, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"It was only an accident," Law replied, voice stubborn. "And my fault at that."

"So? Can't I care what happens to you?" Kid shook his head; sometimes it seemed pointless getting Law to believe him at all. "What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Well." Law tipped his head to one side, considering. "Never mind. I must be imagining things."

Even if Law picked up on the alarm, he'd likely pass it off as concern over his injury. Kid hated to be grateful, but if it meant he didn't have to explain himself, so much the better. If Law knew about Doflamingo...it'd be another grey storm clouding up his eyes, and Law had enough of those as it was. The things that man had said about Law, or even just implied…Kid had suspected some of it, but he'd wanted Law to be the one to share those things with him. Stories of how he'd tried to run and escape, the inevitable punishments that would've followed...even if the details remained hidden, Kid felt like he knew too much. Like he'd read some secret diary written with poisoned ink.

For the first time, he felt deeply sorry for what he'd done, though he knew Law would never accept his apologies. And why should he? It wouldn't make up for shit. Apologies wouldn't change Law's opinion of him. Kid wondered if anything would.

Law finally pulled his hand back, and Kid let go before the injury was made worse by hanging on too tightly. "I ate while I was out," Law said. He dug into a bag and produced a waxed paperboard box, "It was quite good. I got extra in case you're hungry."

Sometimes these small, thoughtful gestures really made Kid hate himself.

"What is wrong? Tell me."

"Nothing," Kid repeated. He shook his head, "Guess I'm just feeling paranoid after everything."

"Well, maybe that is for the best."

Kid shook his head again, as at a loss for words as he'd been after first learning the truth about Law. It was a reality that got no less painful, no matter how many times Kid was confronted with it. He wanted to be closer to Law than ever before, but the chasm between them seemed unbridgeable.

Law made a gusty sigh, as though all of this was very tiresome. "Either tell me or don't. But stop this pathetic routine. It is beneath you."

"Hey, beneath me isn't such a bad place to be."

"Speak for yourself, you've never tried it," Law replied, rising. "I'm going to wash up. Eat something, you will feel better."

"Sure." He remained where he was while Law gathered the necessary items from his recent purchases and retreated to the bathroom. Inside the take-out container was a variety of skewered meats and vegetables, with grilled flatbread covered in a lemon-honey sauce. Kid poked at it and ate a bit, but to be honest, he wasn't very hungry. But if he was going to convince Law that nothing was afoot, he needed to put on a better poker face. Food would help and once he'd started, Kid polished off the entire meal before he knew it. Law was right; it was very good.

He waited until he heard the shower running before leaping to his feet; he needed to let Killer know what was going on before things got even further out of hand. He was practically to the door before he stopped and turned, hastily ensuring that the balcony doors and windows were locked. Fuck, this entire routine was turning him into a paranoid freak. Maybe that was what Doflamingo hoped for, and Kid was annoyed to find it working.

He drew the curtains as well before finally leaving to knock impatiently on the adjacent room's door. He'd be close enough that if anything happened to Law, he'd likely hear it.

It took several minutes before the door was answered, by Bonney, much to his dismay, "Where the hell's Killer?"

"Well, fuck you too!" Bonney snapped. She was balanced on a set of crutches they must've purchased in town, and on a better day, Kid would've laughed in her face about it. Her busted leg was wrapped in a thick, padded cast and dangled pitifully at the knee. "He went out to get us some dinner, Mr Nosey-pants. What d'you want in the first place?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Kid scowled, glancing into the room in case she was lying. "Just let him know I wanna talk to him."

"Should I send him right over, or are you two gonna be busy?"

She said it in a snotty, knowing manner, and Kid was irritated because she was probably right. "No, it'll keep until morning. And hey, do me a favor and butt the fuck outta my business, huh?"

"Oh right, like your business is _so interesting_ to begin with." She gave an exasperated scoff before closing the door in his face. Bitch.

Kid returned to his own room feeling as high-strung as ever. The shower was still running, and with nothing else to do, Kid poked through Law's purchases until he found a bag of books. Typical. It was the only thing other than clothes that he'd bought, and Kid flipped through several until he managed to distract himself. He knew this hovering attention would probably drive Law up the wall - hell, he wasn't exactly enjoying it himself. He glared at the same several sentences without reading them, his mind too focused on his previous conversation.

Why had Doflamingo contacted him? Just to twist the knife and remind Kid that he wasn't the only one who knew Law in such an intimate way? Kid wasn't an idiot; he knew Law would've taken partners before him - but there was a big difference between a lover and what Doflamingo was. He hated that Law probably didn't count him amongst his partners, and instead likely filed Kid away in the same category as Doflamingo belonged to - the owner, the exploiter. The people who'd bought and used him. Kid scowled, dropping the book so he could scratch his trimmed fingernails through his hair; how the fuck had this managed to get so complicated? He'd never wanted to fall for someone in his life, and then Law had to barge right in and screw everything up. Except he wasn't exactly honest on that count and knew it; Law had done none of the barging, and it hadn't been Kid's life that was invaded.

He wondered if there was any way to prove the sincerity of his feelings, if for nothing else than to distance himself from Doflamingo. But then again, Kid wasn't even sure how sincere they really were - and he was the one having them! He'd never been very good at self-analysis, a shortcoming which Killer often bemoaned after Kid's recklessness got the better of them both. It was the same nature that'd gotten him into this situation in the first place - to act first, and worry about the consequences never. It was a philosophy Kid hadn't questioned until now. At Sabaody, he hadn't cared if Law hated him, and he'd gone on not caring for a long enough time that Kid couldn't remember when it'd changed. But it _had_ , and now he didn't want things to go back to the way they'd been before, no matter how much simpler it'd make his life.

Even if Law never believed him, Doflamingo surely did...Kid could see now that he'd been far too honest in his reactions. He'd given away his feelings entirely, and to the very man who would gladly use them as a weapon. Just as Doflamingo had identified the cracks in Law's facade, he'd seen through Kid's as well and had known exactly where to strike to inflict maximum damage. He'd goaded Kid into giving everything away, a realization that left Kid feeling even stupider than before. He wondered how genuine of a threat Doflamingo currently was - if he could deliver a package straight to Kid within hours of his arrival, he had spies on the island at the very least. But still, Kid doubted the man himself was nearby. If he had been, Law wouldn't have returned at all. The worst implications of that den-den call would be reality.

Regardless of Doflamingo's current position, Kid knew that if he shared this information with Law, the doctor would freak out. At the very least, he'd put up his walls; at the worst, shut down entirely until they left the island and were clear of whatever spies Doflamingo had in his employ. Of course, if Law found out in the meantime, he'd probably try to kill Kid, best intentions be damned - but how the hell was he going to find out? Kid was the only one who knew about that clandestine meeting. It was a pretty big secret, but one he would keep for Law's own good.

He was still staring at a random page, its words unseen, when Law rejoined him. The doctor frowned, voice weary, "I thought I told you _not_ to go through my things."

"Oh, eat me. I was bored."

"You ought to pick a different book, one with more pictures. It seems a little more your style." Law toweled off his damp hair, which stuck up in matted spikes. His sideburns and facial hair were neatly groomed, the surrounding skin freshly shaven. Sudden attraction flared along Kid's veins, so strongly that he felt it like a punch to the gut. How could Law do this to him so easily?

Kid wet dry lips, as casually as he could manage, "And you'd know everything about me, isn't that right."

"What is there to know?" Law countered. He was wearing new clothes, a v-necked sweater and tailored jeans - it suited him. Even if he'd been along on that shopping trip, Kid wouldn't have picked out anything different. Law didn't need to go around wearing anything fancy in order to make himself look good. "Everything about you is worn on the surface."

If that was the case, Kid knew he was in deep shit, especially when he was doing his damndest to act cool. He had a feeling Law would make fun of him if he was too obvious in his attraction. "You trying to say I lack depth or something?"

"Eustass, you have all the depth of a puddle on a dry day."

"Maybe I just know a lot better ways to apply myself than sticking my nose in a book." Despite the barbs, Kid couldn't manage to get worked up. Their words held only a shadow of the hostility they'd once shared. He wondered if Law thought the same way, but if Kid knew him at all he was sure Law meant every word he said.

"Oh, really? Name one."

"How bout you come here and I'll show you?" Kid said, holding out a hand expectantly. Law stared at his offering for a moment before obeying. He discarded his towel, approaching until their knees touched.

Really, Kid had never noticed how poorly fitted his old garments were - if he'd known how narrow and deadly Law looked in something more suited to him, he would've insisted on it from day one. Law was as sleek as a knife within a finely-crafted sheath. Kid's fingers itched to get all over him, but he settled for Law's lean waist, sliding both his hands around as he stood. The open neck of Law's shirt showed off his shapely collarbones, the hollow of his throat. The color was steel grey, the same shade as Law's eyes when they were hidden beneath a heavy feathering of lashes.

Kid had no idea what to say, and the secret of his earlier conversation weighed heavily in his mouth. He kissed the side of Law's face, his cheekbone. "You look beautiful."

Law gave him a sly smile, "A pity I can't return the compliment."

"Really? You always gotta be a dick?"

"Since when has that bothered you?" Law let his hand travel up one arm to the shoulder, before roping around Kid's neck. He was more surprised that the man didn't pull away entirely and spit in his face, but Law seemed to be in a cheeky mood. "You need _someone_ to poke holes in that over-large ego. We've all seen the trouble it gets you into."

"I just wish you'd take me serious one of these days."

"Eustass, I have absolutely no doubts that you are serious."

One of Kid's hands eased beneath the soft fabric of Law's shirt, skirting across the hemline of his pants to the middle of his back. All he wanted was right here. Funny how his insatiable appetites all boiled down to simply having Law in his arms. Kid would've found it troubling but he was beyond the point of internally fighting what he felt. Expressing it was the problem now, because even if Law was humoring him, he'd never have the humor for that.

It'd been a lot easier when everything between them revolved around sex. When he'd only seen Law as a tasty fuck - that opinion hadn't changed, but it'd gotten deeper somewhere along the line. When he'd worked as a shipwright and mechanic, he'd learned everything from a few old dogs who'd been building ships or patching them up since before Kid was even born. You could tell the most experienced men not by their age, but by how many fingers, toes, or limbs they were missing. Sometimes you lost a piece through an accident, but more often than not, all it took was a little scratch against some barnacle-encrusted, rusty scrap and _boom_ \- next day, the tissue would be swollen twice its size. Common practice from the older fellows was to wrap a braided string of acacia bark at the base of an infected finger, tight enough that if it swelled any further, the circulation would go and you could say goodbye to that piece of yourself. But sometimes fate smiled: the acacia did its trick and and the infection was cleared as quick as it'd started.

There'd been a couple of close calls, but Kid was all still in one piece - despite his best attempts over the years, repairing ships or otherwise. But he'd known some guys who didn't even fuck around with any of the chance: they'd see the infection set in and whack the corrupted tissue right off at the first sign of danger - no questions, no compromising, and no tears. Those guys knew what happened if hope and chance didn't line up. They'd seen people keel right over from a scratch to the finger; the risk just wasn't worth it.

Maybe he'd been too young to appreciate that mindset, but Kid felt like he finally understood it. If he'd found the courage to cut Law away at the first sign of trouble, his life would be _so_ much easier right now.

Then again, Kid had never much cared about taking the easy path in life - he wondered if he'd know what to do with it if he ever found himself on it. Besides, Law wasn't the sort of infection that'd corrupt and kill you - or maybe Kid was just too far gone where he was concerned, the fever progressing to his brain and making him delusional.

"What's on your mind, Eustass?" Law murmured. His fingers had woven gently into the hairs at the nape of Kid's neck.

"You, what d'you think?" He kinda doubted Law would appreciate being compared to a disease, so he didn't elaborate. But it was an apt comparison, at least in Kid's mind - a disease he would eventually succumb to, dying with a smile on his face. "We should have sex."

Law gave a dismissive snort, shoving his face away. "Typical. You have a one-track mind, as always."

"Hey, lemme finish!" Kid caught one wrist before Law could go further. It was the hand with bandaged fingers, and even if the injury was minor and accidental, he couldn't stop the protective urge that rose up inside him. Sometimes he just felt real fucking useless, a point the universe seemed determined to prove ever since Law had gotten whacked with that rock. That happened nearly a month ago and Kid was no better at it. He couldn't even protect Law from his own selfish desires. "I just said we should, I didn't get specific. Don't you ever wanna do it any different?" His tongue felt loose in his mouth but Kid just let it keep on going, "You could fuck me or something."

Law stiffened immediately, his eyes hardening, "That isn't very funny."

"Who's laughing? I wasn't making a joke." The thought had just popped out, as quick as it'd come into his mind. Besides, it was a good idea, even if Law thought he was full of shit.

"Yes, you are. The very idea…" Law's words dissolved into a bitter laugh of his own, like glass shards grinding together. "I don't know what sort of game you're playing, Eustass. But you may play it on your own. Do not expect me to lower myself to this level."

"Does that mean you don't want to?"

"Oh, no. I did not say that." Law shook his head slowly. There was a smile threatening to spill across his face, an edge of malevolence to it. "But you would never submit, so do not pretend that you would."

"What makes you think I wouldn't?"

"By the virtue of my own experiences, I know that you would not."

"You really don't have me as figured out as you think you do."

"And how's that?" Law replied, not budging an inch with the same edge to his glare. But this time it was tinged with something else, something _hungry_. "What will you do, Eustass? Would you spread your legs for me?" He moved imperceptibly closer, challenging. "Because that is something I would like to see."

His voice was sultry, hitting Kid right in the guts with a jolt of adrenaline. His cock gave a distinct and very enthusiastic throb. Law's response made sense; in their relationship - if one could call it in those terms - it wasn't _really_ an option. Law was always too defiant and wild to trust completely. Things between them _weren't_ fair; it was the nature of their relationship that they weren't. For a slave to have his master...that small exchange of power might go to Law's head.

Or at least that's what Doflamingo would say. Kid was certain it had never happened before, between them. For someone who was so bent on dominating Law completely, Doflamingo would only accept his plaything's submission. If Kid knew anything about the shichibukai, it was that he wanted nothing to do with him; he wanted there to be no resemblance left between them. He was different from what Law thought of him. Sure, he'd done his part to reinforce Law's worst expectations but he was still a far cry from what Doflamingo was.

Maybe Doflamingo had been right earlier: he'd accused Kid of trying to claim Law's scalp, to be the one who broke him and finally taught him his place. That couldn't be further from the truth but Kid would cop to wanting every piece of Law he could get, no matter what they cost. Doflamingo had never managed to crush Law's spirit, but he'd never won him over either, through fear or cajoling or the promises of rewards to come.

It was impossible to say if this would make a difference at all. Kid was very likely just wasting his time. Except where Law was concerned, there _was_ no wasted time - and getting fucked wasn't exactly a punishment or a sacrifice, in Kid's opinion. He'd been quite partial to it in the encounters he'd had before Law. He wasn't a picky partner, and was happy with girls, guys, and everything in between - he'd try everything at least once, and then a second time to make sure because everyone was different and half the fun in life was trying all the different things you could find. All he cared about was the right attitude and everything else was window dressing. As time had demonstrated, Law was _full_ of the kind of attitude that Kid loved.

Arousal furled open and awake in Kid's stomach. He gave Law an easy, challenging smile, "Nobody's fucked me in a long time."

"A shame, I think you could benefit from it."

"Oh, are you hoping to teach me a _lesson_ , is that it?"

"You are a brat who thinks too highly of his skills," Law snapped dismissively. But his face softened, eyes half-lidded and dark with promise in a way that made Kid feel weak. "So yes. I think I could teach you a thing or two."

"Say shit like that and I'm liable to hold you to it." He snagged Law's shirt and pulled them together, kissing him the way he'd wanted to ever since Law walked into the room. It was very possible that Doflamingo or his spies were monitoring their building, even with the blinds drawn tightly. Kid didn't give a fuck; if that prick wanted to watch, he'd give them all one hell of a show. It'd be the last thing the shichibukai would expect.

Law didn't draw away from him but wedged a hand between their bodies, pressing against Kid's chest. "Why?" Law asked, an air of suspicion lingering near his eyes. Like he was waiting for the rug to be yanked out from beneath him; he expected that Kid would laugh in his face and declare it a joke all along.

"Why not? I'm an adventurous kinda guy."

"After seeing how your adventures typically turn out, I will admit to being even more surprised."

Kid slid both hands around Law's hips, bringing them together. Kid had been half-hard ever since the doctor walked out of his shower, looking good enough to eat. Everything since then hadn't helped his predicament, and he had a sneaking suspicion that Law, control freak that he was, wouldn't let him get off without a fight. The doctor's arousal betrayed how interested he very much was, and Kid had to bite his lip against a groan that threatened to escape. No, he hadn't been fucked in a while; not since he'd bought Law. He was surprised to find that he missed it.

As if reading his mind, Law pulled back, gaze flicking from Kid's mouth to his eyes. "Go lie down."

"I knew you wouldn't pass up an opportunity to order me around," Kid said, grinning with anticipation.

Law retreated to the bathroom and Kid took the time to divest himself of his pants, flopping naked on the bed. He propped two over-large, plush pillows behind his shoulders, leaning against the headboard. He was only left waiting for a minute, as long as it took for Law to return with some lubricant. He was still fully clothed, only going so far as to toe off his shoes and socks but nothing further. Kid figured that was done by design.

Throughout it all, Law's eyes remained unwaveringly fixed on Kid's reclined form, as though mesmerized by what he saw. Kid shifted slightly, the intensity of that stare felt upon his skin. "How do you wanna do this?"

"You're fine the way you are." Law sat on the edge of the bed, beside Kid's knees. He placed a hand against one, gliding it higher and following the movement with his eyes before they strayed to Kid's cock, overeager amongst its red nest of hair. Kid was not used to seeing such explicit desire. Law always maintained such an air of detached reserve, which was still present though somewhat frayed at the edges. There was an air of anticipation practically steaming off his skin, "I'll have you on your back. I want to see your face while I'm fucking you."

Kid's mouth was very dry, but he pressed on admirably, "So you _are_ gonna fuck me at some point, huh? And not just stare the whole time."

"Having second thoughts, Eustass?" His hand trailed into Kid's inner thigh. "And why rush things. That's always your problem, you're so hasty."

In one smooth motion, he was on the bed and between Kid's legs. He crept over Kid, who remained very still, a paralyzed bird caught by a snake's unflinching gaze. Law certainly had that air about him, as though something kept caged and controlled all this time was finally stretching from a long slumber. It was a pity - if Kid had known this was what he was in for, he would've handed the reins over to Law a while ago. He always liked being in the hands of someone who knew exactly what they wanted.

Up until now, that'd been him - there was no question how much he wanted Law straight from the beginning, an attraction that strengthened when he expected it to fade. There was no question that Law harbored deep resentments of their relationship, either how it'd started or how it'd continued. If Kid hesitated in this at all, it was because he knew full well that Law still hungered for revenge. But instead of the fear he should've felt, the anticipation and uncertainty only served to excite him more - he _didn't_ know what Law would do; it was what made this so interesting. Between the two of them, Kid had more than enough confidence that if things got out of hand, he could shut Law down in moments, but he doubted it would come to that. Now that Law was given control, it was clear that he intended to use it wisely. By his own reactions it was obvious: he wanted Eustass, at least enough to use him as he'd been used; certainly more. It wasn't easy to fake the lust smoldering just beneath Law's surface.

Perhaps Kid's distraction was obvious, because Law threaded a hand into his hair, yanking hard enough that his head gave a solid thunk against the bed frame. "What if I took this moment for some well-earned retribution, hmm?"

"Honestly, I'm kinda counting on it," Kid replied, snickering because no matter what Law did, it only served to turn him on further. His cock was swollen and eager, and Law had barely even touched him. Still though, it was unwise to let the possibilities go too far, and he used a flick of his fruit ability to stop Law's hands in their tracks. The metal wrist cuffs were a sort of insurance that in the end, Kid could always put a stop to things if he wanted to. He grinned with confidence, "But try not to get too carried away, hmm?"

Law's lip curled with undisguised contempt, gone in an instant beneath his typical placid exterior. "I suppose that should not surprise me. You give yourself up in name only."

"It's just a reminder. I won't stop you unless you make me."

"Don't worry, Eustass. I do not plan to abuse this offering of good faith. Although if this is meant to give you an understanding of my experience, I ought to restrain you."

"How 'bout I just keep my hands to myself?"

"That is something else entirely. I'm certain you know the difference." Law eased Kid's legs further apart with a hand on either knee. He knelt between before closing in on Kid, all of him suddenly so near that Kid had to stop himself from recoiling further up the bed. He didn't want to escape precisely...but Law carried such an air of intensity that it made his muscles jump into heightened alarm, as if waiting for violence he knew was coming.

"You seem…" Law began. An amused smile turned up the corners of his mouth; he was greatly enjoying this. "Uncertain. Why?"

"If you think I'm scared, I'm not."

"Perhaps you should be." Law tilted his head to one side. "Perhaps you will be."

"You'd better be able to back all that up," Kid replied, though he was certain that Law said nothing he did not intend fully.

He could feel the heat radiating off Law's body, so close and yet hardly touching him. It was hard not to feel cornered, and strangely so: Law's hesitation was revealing in its own way, almost as though he _wanted_ Kid to stop him, to push him away and insist this was all an elaborate joke. Maybe in Law's mind, that was the most natural expectation. The rejection he anticipated would be easier to accept if he forced Kid into admitting that it _was_ a farce, that he'd never _really_ intended to let Law do as he pleased.

Maybe Doflamingo had played a game like this before, ceding control only to take it back when he pleased. Pretending that Law had any choice in what happened between them only to make it demonstratively clear how incorrect that assumption was. If that'd been the case, it was why Kid willingly submitted now: he wanted Law to know how different he was. Words were cheap - and between them, meant to cut more often than not. There was nothing he could _say_ to convince Law. As suspicious and distrustful as the man was, he would only believe this offer was sincere if Kid did not stop him.

Despite the eagerness practically bleeding out of his pores, Law remained frozen. He seemed locked in thoughtful consideration, and despite his best efforts, Kid was growing impatient. He grabbed the collar of Law's shirt and gave a tug, "Hey, kiss me dumbass. Or I'm gonna start thinking this's your first time."

Maybe he'd needed incentive; maybe he'd needed permission. But once that little invitation was given, Law sank forward, face slanted so that their mouths aligned as perfect as always. His hesitation melted away, bringing his entire body sliding in right up close against Kid's nakedness, the texture of his denim rough. One of Law's hands, always so perfectly manicured, caressed from Kid's knee to his hip. Each of his movements came with increased confidence, a sort of quiet aggression that pinned Kid in place until he was well and truly trapped.

He let Law control their kiss, chasing after the man's tongue when it darted into his mouth and away again. Law was a fucking tease, more interested in the actions of his lips and teeth than how deeply he could explore. Every time Kid got pushy in his own right, Law would retreat; it happened enough that he quickly got the hint, even if it just made him want to drag Law down and hold him in place. Maybe Law was testing him, seeing how much freedom he really had - and what it would take to get Kid to go back on his words once he grew frustrated. Kid was used to leading in this dance and had a hard time resisting the urge to do so now, it was something Law clearly counted on. With great effort, Kid sank back against the headboard, looping one arm around Law's neck - holding him close, but without force.

And every time he yielded control, Law was there to take it. He closed in upon Kid with more enthusiasm, pulling his lower lip into his mouth and worrying it with perfect, straight teeth. Coarse denim dragged between Kid's legs, a tented bulge obvious and eager. Kid practically jumped, his hips bucking forward and Law broke away from him with a low, seething hiss. Then he was grinding up and against Kid, a pistoning snap that made him squirm. He felt suddenly quite overstimulated and practically yelped, "Fuck! Take off your pants if you're gonna do that."

"Too much already, Eustass?" Law's tone was heated through with dark intentions. "I thought you enjoyed it rough."

"Yeah, well maybe I don't want you chafing my balls this early in."

"Is that it…" Law said, easing off slightly. He snaked a slender hand between their bodies, finding Kid's belly before going lower, against his cock, which was practically standing flat against his stomach. Kid gave a low groan, biting his lower lip while Law rolled his testicals in the palm of his hand, "Well. I'd hate to make this uncomfortable for you, after all. Otherwise you're liable to make me stop."

"You don't need to stop."

"Not _yet_ , then. That's good because we've hardly started." His thumb stroked down the back of Kid's cock, as careful as if he'd been made of something exquisitely delicate. Long fingers closed around the base of his erection, giving a firm squeeze. "I'm going to fuck you, Eustass. And here you are, nearly begging for it. You're so eager I hardly know what to do with you first."

Something dropped into free-fall in Kid's chest, making a hard splash in his stomach. He realized it was his heart, as though Law had reached inside and squeezed that itself. He'd never wanted Law was strongly as in this moment; maybe it was the remnants of fear from before, the thought of losing him still very present in Kid's mind. His dick gave a distinct throb, the surge of his pulse as it soared inside him and Law raised one eyebrow in surprised appreciation, "You like the sound of that so much, hmm? I never thought I would see you so needy…"

He kissed the corner of Kid's mouth, pulling away as soon as Kid went after him, mouth open yet strangely dry. Law placed his bandaged hand flat against Kid's breastbone, the pattering beat of his heart as loud and racing as a downpour against a tin roof. The astonishment was clear in his voice, "You really do surprise me sometimes."

"Glad I still can," Kid replied, almost giddy. "Didja think I'd just sit here and endure it or something?"

"Hm." Law's head tilted to one side, his eyes distant. "It is what I've done on more than one occasion."

"Ouch. Do I want to know the details?"

"I can certainly supply them." Law eased back onto his knees, finding the slick and leaving Kid's body strangely cold, longing for that sure touch as soon as it was gone. He wasn't left waiting as Law stroked over his hardened flesh with cool, wet fingers, making him squirm a second time. All of his responses were being quickly catalogued, Law's eyes unblinking and fascinated, "As many complaints as I'd be happy to register, I don't quite think this is the time for it."

It took some major effort not to go thrusting after that light touch, demanding more than Law seemed willing to give. Of course that fucking streak of teasing wasn't limited to kissing, and Kid gave a demanding whine, "Gonna use any of that on yourself sometime? Or are you just planning to jerk me off?"

"Oh, Eustass. You'll certainly be fucked tonight, and when I get to that, you'll know it."

The hand stroking over him didn't alleviate in the slightest, fingers continuing back further with each pass until Kid's cock was wet. Law eased his legs open further, maneuvering one thigh so that it was slung over his hip before slick fingers sank into the crevice of Kid's ass. He fisted a hand in Law's sweater, tempted to drag it off by force. But for the moment, all Kid could manage was to hold on as two slick digits pressed persistently against his ass. His breath hitched and he forced his muscles to relax; it really had been a while since he'd been in this position but it all came back with surprising ease as his resistance gave way. Would that it could be so easy when Law saw fit to fuck him, though if their current pace was any indication, Kid knew that by then he'd be open and ready.

Law gave a throaty groan, the sound of deep satisfaction, "You're so fucking hot here." His forehead pressed against Kid's temple, their faces aligned. Law's eyes were clenched shut as though he wanted to focus entirely on the feel of Kid's body now that he was inside. "If you said you'd never been fucked before I would believe you."

"Oh, I've been," Kid answered, the same giddy spring leaping his chest. He bore down against Law's intruding fingers and the man groaned, surely imagining what he would feel like wrapped around his cock. "It's just been a while, 's all."

"Yes," Law murmured. His stroking fingers withdrew, only to return a moment later with fresh salve to ease their way, "Yes, this has been a very long time in coming. I imagined I would have to defeat you completely to have you this way."

"So you've thought about it?" Kid wasn't really surprised.

"Oh, very much."

Probably in the same way he'd fantasized about rebelling and escaping; Kid wasn't naive. He knew Law would've considered it, hell - he was more surprised that Law never made a run for it. Kid knew that someone so dangerous and self-possessed would never stop dreaming of freedom, like a tiger kept in a too-small cage. Part of Kid's enjoyment early on had been knowing that Law hated him and longed to turn the tables in their little arrangement. If the person he'd been back then could see things now...Kid shook his head, giving a rasping laugh. They painted quite the picture, with Law deep to the knuckle inside him, practically pinning Kid in place while he readied him for his cock. And Kid was waiting for it, aching for it, ready to come out of his skin just for the chance of getting Law as far up inside him as he could before he _choked_ on it -

Law's fingers stroked very deliberately and Kid nearly _did_ choke, on his own fucking tongue of all things. His hips surged off the mattress, grinding against the heel of Law's hand, his hip, anything Kid could get further contact with. Law gave a start, receding slightly before applying himself with twice the force. His mouth hissed something against Kid's ear, it sounded like _yesss_ , a deep drawl of satisfaction. Kid thrashed, grabbing at Law's shoulder and pulling them together. The sensation was so intense that he could hardly breathe around it and even then he ached for more. He'd never much cared for having someone's fingers up inside him, they were too boney and never as much as he wanted. But Law seemed quite content to make him wait before giving him his cock, and Kid squirmed with demanding impatience.

Law made another low murmur, giving that place inside Kid an even, lengthy stroke instead of the dedicated pressure of before. He repeated the motion, spreading and stretching the rim of Kid's body until it was yielding and pliant. "You're so ready for me, aren't you?"

"Then quit messing around and just fuck me," Kid growled, his voice odd to his own ears. Of course Law would make him beg for it. But if the man took unseemly satisfaction, he didn't let it show aside from a small, triumphant smile, visible only for an instant before he took Kid's mouth in earnest. This was the way he'd wanted to be kissed straight from the start, with Law practically drowning him in long strokes of his tongue, the type that seemed to tear the breath right out of Kid's lungs. His body felt both too tight and delightfully loose all at once, slick and open beneath Law's probing fingers, his hole quivering with the same tender give as an overtaxed muscle. It was much the same thing and all of it keenly sensitive.

If Kid had to wait another second to get Law inside him he was going to go _fucking crazy_ \- he was squirming enough that his cock ground up against Law's very present bulge, the promise of it almost too much. "Okay, okay. I'm ready, hurry up just _do it_ \- "

Law gave a quick nod, the jerk of his head. He shifted position, undoing his pants with his bandaged hand while the other remained inside Kid, holding him open. All Kid heard was the breath of a zipper and then Law was surging forward, guiding Kid's leg higher over his hip. The dull crown of his cock pressed insistently against him, hole still full with Law's fingers and the thought that they wouldn't be removed made Kid stiffen with his first feeble resistance. But he wasn't even given the time to fully panic, not before his body was stretching around Law in a single long thrust. Kid's spine arched so quickly that his head thumped against the bedframe at his back, his hips instinctively shoving forward and only serving to drive Law deeper. It was what he wanted; it was perfect, and Kid made a thin whine, the only thing he had left with all the air crushed from his lungs.

Law stilled, aside from some minor adjustments as he arranged their bodies until the alignment was perfect. Kid couldn't have been more splayed out and open if he'd tried, one leg hitched around Law while the other was pressed up and back, Law's bandaged hand losing none of its strength as he held Kid open. Where they touched, Law's skin felt feverishly hot - served him right, not even taking off his pants in order to fuck. On a certain level, Kid just found that rude, and snagged a handful of Law's sweater, forcibly dragging it over the man's head. His face popped out looking flushed and strangely dazed. His mouth was swollen pink and Kid almost wanted to laugh; he looked like a cat with ruffled fur, all indignation at a time like this.

Kid jerked the sweater completely free, flinging it off to the side. Law was a heavy weight inside and over him, hard and unmoving. "Are you gonna fuck me or just stare at me all night?"

Immediately, the line of a frown cut between Law's graceful eyebrows, "Then I see holding back out of courtesy is unnecessary."

"Damn right it's unn - _ahh_ \- " Kid's head fell back, his voice dying as Law drew back, only to thrust forward with more power than Kid thought possible for his skinny frame. Law braced both of them against the sturdy frame at Kid's back, practically pinning him to it while his hips began a relentless grind. Maybe he was taking this opportunity to have some revenge after all; his pace was slow, but could only be described punishing. But Kid expected that - he'd been waiting for it, all through the slow build before - and now that Law was serious, he could hardly catch a breath before it was driven from him on a low shout.

Law paused abruptly and Kid squirmed, "Don't _stop_ \- "

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Kid whined petulantly. He canted upwards with his hips, hoping Law would get the hint, and fortunately he did. The slickly-wet stretch that Law had eased open inside him felt spread twice wide. Law had barely begun when the full of his cock stroked against the same spot he'd been so mercilessly torturing before, causing Kid to yelp in helpless pleasure.

"It sounds like I'm hurting you," Law said, his tone altogether too controlled given the circumstances. But he didn't stop, that was one thing Kid could say in his favor.

"I'm enjoying myself, you prick!" Kid's back arched and he groaned, trying to muffle his voice but it was pointless. He'd never been very good at keeping his mouth shut at the best of times, and used Law's shoulder to quiet himself. "Take it as a compliment!"

"Maybe I will," Law replied, leaning in to take Kid's mouth in another bruising kiss. They were both too short of breath to do much more than swipe at each other's tongues through open mouths, but that was plenty for Kid. He gripped onto Law's shoulder, refusing to let him get away but for once, Law wasn't going anywhere.

The doctor placed his forehead against Kid's, skin sweaty. He smiled, his bandaged fingers sliding down the side of Kid's face, "I suppose I wasn't expecting such…enthusiasm."

"Then what were you expecting?"

Law paused to straighten his back, before shoving forward with an unexpectedly heavy thrust. It forced Kid's breath out on another throaty cry. Instead of his initial hesitation, Law seemed quite taken by the sounds he was able to elicit, adjusting his weight and angle in order to find what other noises he could force Kid to make. His hips moved in tight, perfectly controlled circles, the full of his cock drawn almost clear before breaching Kid a second time. Maybe he expected Kid to be embarrassed at being so vocal, but for a change, Kid was happy to disappoint him. He enjoyed a good fuck and had never been the type to temper his responses; besides, what was the point when the person doing the work was so incredibly good at it?

By bracing his lower back, Kid was able to rock forward, a paltry accompaniment to Law's efforts. The doctor didn't seem to appreciate his participation, and growled with annoyance, clutching Kid's wrist and pinning it to the bedframe beside his head. Their bodies fought for an instant until Law shifted his center of balance, driving them back solidly and the entire bed gave a loud _thwack_ against the wall. Kid would've laughed if he hadn't been making another, less-dignified sound, almost drowned out by what became a rhythmic pounding as the bed shifted. Maybe it wasn't quite as sturdy has it'd first seemed. Then again, Kid couldn't imagine he and Law were the first to give it an enthusiastic workout. It wouldn't be the first bed Kid had ever broken. He couldn't hold back a delirious giggle as the frame shook dangerously beneath Law's relentless assault. On a strange level, he could almost sympathize with the bed - Kid was so close to coming apart himself that if Law managed to demolish the room, he would certainly be taking Kid with it.

Law didn't slow in his efforts at all, pressing his mouth up beside Kid's ear. "You're close, aren't you? I can feel it. You're so tight." He gave a purring groan, mouth pressed to Kid's throat, the teeth present but not threatening. "Will you come just from this, you like my cock so much?"

"So what if I did?" It wasn't such a ridiculous idea, given how Law was doing so far. But Kid suspected they were both just as close to the edge, and Law hoped to goad him into being the first to come. "Maybe I will if you work at it hard enough."

"You're not worth the work."

" _Bad_ liar," Kid sneered, earning a sharp jab of Law's cock inside him. The rest of his comment was lost in a another whining growl that Law only made worse with each thrust of his hips.

Law caught his wrist, bringing it down to his own straining flesh, "I want to see you come for me, Eustass." There was a malicious light in his eyes, the thrill of being able to order Kid around. Maybe he didn't think Kid would notice what he was doing, but he wasn't an idiot - and hated being pushed around just as much as Law. But there were demands, and then there were requests; it was easy to tell which Law's was. Besides, it wasn't like it was going to take much.

Sometimes he really didn't appreciate just how muscular Law was. It was easy to overlook with how slender he was, with his nose constantly in a book, his body hunched forward. He guarded that hidden strength as carefully as he hid everything else beneath a serene mask, but in moments like these, both of those disguises were slipping. Defined muscles stood pronounced in his stomach, the core of his body behind that even pulse he'd maintained since the very start. There was thin strain pulling the muscles of his face tight and he fought to continue that rhythm, only half a beat too quickly.

Maybe they'd come at the same time, wouldn't that be perfect? Kid didn't waste another second before stroking himself off, cock still wet from the slick Law had spread on him before. The doctor appeared mesmerized, eyes shifting from Kid's face to his hand to everything in between, like he'd never seen Kid before in his life. It was the way he looked at Kid more than anything that sent him tipping over the edge. He shuddered beneath a clench, passing through his body like an amplifying sine wave, stronger with each peak. He gave as shout and then a second one as his cock pulsed and he was coming, Law's mouth open and locked against his throat, sucking.

Law's hips pistoned in quick succession, fucking Kid through the last dregs of his release. His body convulsed and clutched as though fighting to keep Law inside, holding him as tightly as Kid did with his arms. Maybe that was what drove Law beyond his last limits or maybe he got there on his own, but when he came it was with a sound like rusting metal finally giving way. A long, shuddering ripple traveled through his frame and he gasped like he was drowning on dry land. It was familiar seeing him this way, totally brought undone - except Kid was usually the one bearing him down, forcing the climax from him while Law fought to keep it contained.

It seemed to take a while before his body could finally relax, the tension that'd gripped him bleeding away in small tics and shivers. For the first time, Kid felt cramped and awkward; he hadn't cared in the thick of things but his back was starting to spasm. He gave a stretch and Law jerked, as though coming back to himself - or waking abruptly from a dream. He gave a murmured apology before pulling back and Kid winced as his cock was drawn free, leaving him with a wetly open sensation.

The bed creaked precipitously; Kid was slightly impressed that nothing worse had come of it. While he'd hoped to break the room in, he was relieved they hadn't managed to do so literally. Their time on this island was still young and it'd be a shame to ruin things before they even got started. Besides, Killer would likely kill him if they got kicked out and had to find new accommodations - and for the first time, Kid realized how loud they'd really been. At least their neighbors weren't likely to complain to the management, but the very idea kicked off a rolling giggle that he couldn't suppress. He was laughing in earnest before he knew it.

" _What_ is so funny?" Law asked, sounding peevish as though he expected Kid to be laughing at him.

Kid choked back a snicker, "I just remembered Killer and Bonney are staying next door. Aha!" He lost it a second time, more at Law's face than anything else - he looked mortified, the color draining from his flushed cheeks. "She gonna fuckin' kill me!"

"She's not the only one!" Law snapped, almost leaping off of Kid's prone form. He stood at the edge of the bed, back facing Kid who continued to laugh.

"Aw, c'mon! It's funny."

"You've always had a unique definition of that word," Law replied. He let out his breath in a gust, shoulder sagging for only a moment before he shucked out of his jeans and shorts, nicely dirtied now since he'd stubbornly kept them on the entire time. Served him right, in Kid's opinion, and vainly hoped that Law had only purchased one pair of pants. For some reason, the image of Law walking around with their come staining his trousers was the hottest thing possible.

Kid leaned until he could trace the twin dimples on Law's lower back, "What d'you care, I was the one making all the noise."

"Yes, that is something." Law turned, a sly smile returning at the corners of his eyes. "I'm halfway surprised your _mother_ didn't burst into the room to see what was the matter with you."

Kid knew he was referring to Killer, "Actually, he did that once. I think he learned his lesson."

"A shame. I typically don't enjoy an audience, but for him I would make the exception." Law slipped back, dragging a bunched sheet up over the both of them. "That is, as long as I was the one having you."

Even though he was still hot and sweaty, Kid knew it wouldn't last and snuggled up close beside Law. The man gave a muffled snort of annoyance; what the fuck did he expect? He didn't shove Kid away, grumbling until he was comfortable but forcing no more distance between them. Kid wanted to stay just as close the whole night.

"Hey, y'know you never answered me before," Kid murmured, taking Law's bandaged hand carefully in his own. Spots of blood had seeped through at the tips, and it made him worry. Law hadn't been very clear about the severity of his injured fingers - he'd never be honest about it anyway, even if Kid pressured him. An odd melancholy threatened to spoil his afterglow.

"About what?"

"You said it wasn't like what you were expecting."

"Oh. Yes," Law said absently. He looked close to passing out, with one limp arm draped over his forehead and eyes. Kid wondered if he would again refuse to answer, but instead, Law continued after a long pause. "I was expecting you would mock me. For attempting this and being terrible at it."

"Are you usually a shitty lay?"

" _No_." Law removed his arm in order to scowl with purpose. He turned his glare to the ceiling, "But I can see no other reason why you would submit yourself in this manner."

And Kid couldn't help for laughing. It was despairing and tired, the only response he could manage in the face of Law's stubborn disdain, which continued unabated despite Kid's best attempts. What more was there for him to really give that Law would even appreciate in the first place? It seemed hopeless.

Of course, the man in question took it about as well as Kid expected, "Ah, so this _is_ a joke after all?"

"No," Kid said, and snickered. He turned against Law's body, nuzzling up into the crook of his shoulder. "Sometimes I just can't figure out what goes on in that head of yours. That's all."

Law gave a petulant-sounding ' _hmph',_ but didn't push him away. Kid felt light-headed, as though a fever had broken inside him - the scorching heat of before lowering to a smolder. He had no idea if this had changed a thing between them, but at least it'd been a helluva lotta fun. Law couldn't deny that, the sweat drying on his skin - not to mention everything else - was testament that he'd enjoyed things in his own way. Maybe he'd be into doing it again sometime. Kid no longer cared about the particulars; he'd take Law any way he could get him.

Despite the deep gratification Kid felt, it was a pleasure that came with a razor edge. All he wanted was for Law to be happy, to feel as complete when he was with Kid as he would be with anyone of his choosing. Like they were any two regular people - as though they could meet a second time, on more even ground than the rocky territory they'd always called home. Maybe this wouldn't change things at all, just one more way for Kid to stumble clumsily onwards while Law only drifted further away. The melancholy feeling from before threatened to grow stronger. Kid wasn't the depressive type and didn't quite know what to do with it.

His lower back throbbed from being fucked so hard, but it was like all his other little aches and pains: fine for what they were, enjoyable for how they were made. He stretched out the full length of his body, his head tucked against Law's shoulder and their low, labored breathing as meditatively calming as ocean waves. Maybe he was worrying too much.

But as he began drifting off, he felt Law shift, turning on his side and away from him…

Kid wondered if they weren't as far apart as they'd ever been.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a detailed description of a panic attack.

It took only moments for Eustass fall asleep - out like a light, as predictably as ever. At least some things didn't change. Law waited patiently, listening until the man's breathing turned even and regular. He remained still though the same could not be said for his thoughts.

What was Eustass hoping to accomplish with this little charade? Law did not believe for a moment that it was out of simple curiosity's sake. Offering himself up like that...if he'd meant it to be an olive branch, it was a puzzling one. Maybe he simply enjoyed being fucked - his enthusiasm would've been difficult to fake...Law could attest to that himself. As hard as he tried to distance himself when Eustass the aggressor, he'd never been quite able to convince either of them of his disinterest. It was a flaw which lingered not only within his physiology - such responses he could justify or excuse - but within his mind itself, the poisoned seed which Doflamingo planted so many years ago. If only it could be torn out by the roots. But some things were impossible to remove once they'd become entrenched, like a metastasizing tumor.

Once he was confident his companion was asleep, Law rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling while sweat cooled on his skin. He spent so much time sleeping on one side, away from Eustass, that his shoulders frequently became stiff and achey. Despite their vigorous coupling, Law was not tired. As usual, he found the act more energizing than anything, and was often left thinking for long hours while Eustass sawed logs by his side. The time alone was rare to come by given the nature of their relationship. Like always, it was never truly alone - but there was a certain peace to it. Eustass slept with more grace than he lived.

From where he lay, Law could see cracks lacing through the plaster above him, a single example of age and wear on an otherwise pristine establishment. He found it oddly reassuring. No matter how beautiful something appeared on the surface, all one needed to do was look deeply or carefully enough and the flaws gave themselves up one after another...

He sat up, careful to avoid waking his companion, and the bed gave an ominous creak. How they'd managed to nearly break the thing was a mystery. With the tables finally turned in his favor, Law had not been prepared to stop for any reason short of the building collapsing around him. They still had time to test the bed's fortitude if their shore leave continued in the same vein. He wondered...if Eustass would ever allow a repeat of this evening's activities. Likely not; the captain had only allowed it this once to prove a point. He probably hoped that it would win Law over, the latest in a long string of attempts that were a pointless exercise while Law remained in chains. Eustass would give him a certain level of freedom but it would never extend too far, a point made clear when he'd pulled Law up short using the shackles still bound to his wrists. The captain was a child through and through, living up to his namesake more than Law had imagined possible.

Eustass might not remember how this all got started, but Law would hold onto that grievance as though his life depended on it. They could both be childish in their own ways, but if nursing a worthy grudge was infantile, Law didn't care.

There was no point in wallowing in what could not be changed, and Law rose, rifling through his discarded clothing until he found his trunks. Eustass remained sleeping, his hair in stark contrast to the white sheets and as vividly crimson as though his brains had been dashed out. It was difficult to tell in the dim light, but no obvious bruises had begun to form even though Eustass's pale skin did nothing to hide them. A shame; Law wondered if he should've made the most of his opportunity. He dearly hoped the ship's first mate had gotten an earful of their fun, as embarrassing as it was to be overheard. Unlike any other relationship, the one he shared with Eustass was inherently transparent; anyone could tell who dominated the other by the simple nature of who they were, owner and slave. With things changed, even if they were only different for this single time...Law felt a quiet, desperate need to hold onto that fleeting equality between them. No one besides himself Eustass would ever know and as such, it would be easy for things to return to their typical state without anyone the wiser. It seemed strangely important to Law that someone else know - after all, who would believe him if he ever told?

He headed for the bathroom to wash up, stretching with arms upraised until his spine gave a satisfying pop. All that exertion had left his core muscles taxed and weary. Under the better illumination of the bathroom, he could see red trails starting up on his shoulders and sides. It seemed as though Eustass could not resist leaving marks upon him, even with his fingernails trimmed short. Law once again cursed passing up the opportunity for a little well-earned payback in that regard, but he'd never been a particularly possessive lover with any of his partners. A lifetime of being on the receiving end of such marks had left him acutely aware of them.

The bathroom sink formed a wide bronze bowl, and Law ran some water to douse his face in. He was careful to avoid soaking his bandages, although it was a challenge, as with any injury to one's hands. Red patches were beginning to appear on each of Law's fingertips where the nails had been removed. Perhaps he'd been too rough on them earlier, though he honestly wasn't surprised. The salve Garnet sent him with could reduce the swelling and pain, but they still stung tenderly beneath it all. It would take at least a week until the nailbeds scabbed up, a month more before new growth replaced what'd been torn out.

At least the pain was worth it. After leaving Garnet's shop, he'd intended to call Penguin straight away to inform him of what had happened. Sadly, the communications relay in Calico shuttered its doors at sundown and would not reopen until the following day. He was certain his crew assumed the worst once that card burned, even if even had in the first place...if he'd been successful, Law could only assume that Doflamingo's card met a similar fate.

Law considered a brief shower, but it seemed excessive and unnecessary, and he was cautious of rousing Eustass. The man could be downright aggressive in his cuddling. Sometimes Law would come awake in the middle of the night only to find himself trapped in Eustass's arms, sweaty and smothered from the man's body heat.

There was a piece of debris stuck to the sole of Law's foot, likely tracked across the room, and he brushed it away only to have his heart stop

entirely

in his chest.

He couldn't breathe.

What he'd tracked off the floor wasn't debris, it was a feather. A very _pink_ feather, unmistakeably so.

Law knew where this had come from, whom it belonged to. And where this feather was, the man himself had certainly been.

This was not a tropical island; there were no native birds of this plumage that he'd seen, nor was it the proper season for them. There could be absolutely no question as to the origins of it.

Law would recognize this feather instantly for as long as he lived.

An odd taste formed on the back of his tongue, metallic and sharp, and his mouth began to flood with saliva. Waterbrash - he was going to vomit. But _why_? Nothing seemed to make sense beyond that feather, its presence in their room a mystery. Law's hands were shaking, with the fingers holding that feather gone entirely numb.

 _How_? How did this feather arrive in their room?

Law felt the sudden and distinct sensation that he was being watched, and it prickled the hairs on the nape of his neck. He felt afraid to turn around, even if it was to ensure that he was alone - but he knew he was not. Doflamingo had been here, his presence still lingered like a bruise turning yellow and green. Law's heart gave a halting, stuttery beat that made him want to choke but even that felt impossible, his throat closing off and leaving him breathless. His heart only fed off that panic, rocketing back into motion with a thudding, frenetic tempo. Law braced himself with one hand on the sink but misjudged the distance, stumbling unsteadily before he fell onto his knees. The room swam in his watery vision and Law pitched forward into a crouch, struggling for air as his throat and lungs seized up. None of it even seemed to matter as he clutched the feather to his chest, fingers clenching until their bones creaked. If his fingertips protested their missing nails, he could not feel it.

Doflamingo had been here, in this very room...but _how_? How did he reach this island, this room, out of all of them? Law took a gagging gulp of air, the sound amplified as it echoed against the tile-covered walls. He could not seem to stop shaking, a wracking shudder that was powerful enough to rock his entire body. Doflamingo _had been_ _ **here**_...Law fought to remember if he'd seen any clues that would betray the shichibukai's presence - and in an instant, it all made so much sense.

He remembered...Eustass was so flustered and out of sorts, nearly breaking the door down on top of him when Law first arrived. The balcony door had been open wide, despite how cold it was. It had been perplexing at the time, but now that Law knew the truth, the answer was so simple: Doflamingo had escaped through that door. He and Eustass had been having a meeting, one that Law quite unwittingly interrupted.

For the first time, all the pieces fell into place, painting an image that made a singular kind of sense. Law clenched his teeth to keep from spitting curses at himself. How stupid could he be, wasting all that time idly shopping? If only he'd returned straight after that vivre card was destroyed, he would've caught the two of them right in the act. But as soon as Law remembered Garnet and his earlier meeting, he realized an even deeper truth: there'd never even been a vivre card in the first place. Why would Doflamingo need one, when he had Eustass?

Doflamingo never sold him off, not really. What better to keep track of a wayward pet than to hire a sitter? That was exactly what Eustass was. The abrupt sale of Doflamingo's favorite to some stranger was not done out of impulse after all - why _would_ Doflamingo leave something like that up to chance? No, he made an agreement with Eustass prior to the auction, ensuring Law's fate. That high-stakes bidding war...it was all for show - a way to humiliate Law publicly, but with Eustass in the shichibukai's employ, the final outcome was never left up to chance.

Because Eustass _had_ to be in Doflamingo's pocket, there was no other way of explaining this feather that wasn't patently ridiculous. It was why Doflamingo allowed an upstart rookie like Eustass to purchase one of his prized possessions. It was why they'd so coincidentally run across Doflamingo not that long ago. Law wondered what Eustass's orders were during this whole charade - to enjoy Law for the whore that he was, further reduce him until he was nothing but an object to be owned and traded...and after that, then what? To be returned to the master, of course - Law's _only_ master.

A clammy sweat broke out across Law's bare skin, his shoulders and back. His heart was lodged in his throat, closing it off and suffocating him. He could not breathe no matter how he tried, his mouth gaping widely but air only escaped as his lungs collapsed. He couldn't breathe and it hurt. He was a landed fish, caught and tossed carelessly into the bottom of a fisherman's boat, left to gasp and flop about helplessly until he expired.

There was a loud, thrumming rush in his ears, the sound of everything spiralling rapidly beyond his control. As though things had _ever_ been in his control since the very start. That was all an illusion, one he'd used to comfort himself when he should've been focusing on the truth. This entire time, play-acting as Eustass's pet, waiting for the most opportune time to claim his revenge...what a _joke_. Law's jaw clenched until he feared his teeth would crack under the strain. A low moan escaped him along with more oxygen as darkness threatened to swallow him up.

Eustass had undoubtedly been keeping the shichibukai apprised of things during their time together. How much would Doflamingo enjoy those reports, each new tale of Law's continued degradation? Even now, this very evening - the meeting he'd interrupted. Of course - why else would Eustass willingly submit to being fucked, unless he'd done so under Doflamingo's direct orders? He'd only allowed it in order to further gain Law's trust - and it'd nearly worked, too. If Law hadn't found this feather…

It wasn't clear what their end goal was. Surely, to shame and ruin him completely. Doflamingo would play the villain while Eustass, the perfect assassin, would sneak beneath Law's guard to deliver the killing blow. Thus ruined, he would be shattered and feeble, easy to control and coerce once returned to Doflamingo's service. Naturally, Eustass would never be allowed to keep Law; Doflamingo was too possessive for that. But he would _lend_ Law away to another, he'd done it in the Before, if only to impress one of his rivals with what he owned. After seeing how that casual trade had further destroyed Law's sense of self, the shichibukai latched upon it - Doflamingo always _was_ the best at breaking a strong-willed slave. All this time, he'd been carefully cataloguing each of Law's weaknesses in order to finally exploit them in worst way possible. It would take years of effort, but Doflamingo would have his reward once he and Eustass were finished.

With dawning horror, Law realized that he'd foolishly been sacrificing his last link to his nakama at the same time as Eustass and Doflamingo had met in this very room. Now he was utterly isolated - his crew would think him dead when that vivre card caught fire, and it was very nearly the truth. His throat made an ugly croak as Law fought to breathe; he couldn't breathe, couldn't breathe, _couldn't breathe_. He was going to die on the floor of this bathroom, asphyxiating as he followed his card's lead, burning away into nothing. Tears streamed down his face, an added humiliation as all control slipped from his shaking fingers.

Through the deafening thud of his pulse, Law could hear something else - someone shouting, the words murky and indistinct as though spoken underwater. A hand gripped his shoulder and Law spasmed, lashing out but hitting nothing. His movements were as clumsy as a drunk's, but even through his haze of fear and panic, he knew it was Eustass; it _had_ to be Eustass. Law attempted to shuffle-crawl away as best he could, but it was pointless without breath in his lungs. His throat made a high-pitched, windy whine as it fought for purchase, the sound of air wheezing from a balloon.

What would Doflamingo and Eustass do now? Their long-term plans might be ruined but Law had no doubts that the ending would be the same: he would be returned to his former master, his _only_ master - the man who'd never given up claim on him and had plotted all of this right from the beginning.

Law scuffled across the floor like a crippled crab, not stopping until his shoulders hit the edge of the bathroom's tub. After that, he could move no further, folding into a protective hunch though even that was pointless. There was no escaping the inevitable, and for a single selfish moment, he hoped that his lungs _would_ collapse, taking him along as they went. The raw taste of blood was at the back of his tongue; perhaps he could bite it off, stealing Doflamingo's victory once and for all. It would be a miserable, agonizing way to go but Law would endure it just for the chance to thwart Doflamingo.

Eustass knelt beside him, the outline of his figure hazy and indistinct. His hands grabbed onto Law and they were remarkably steady, hooking him like an anchor that would drag Law back to reality. Law wasn't sure if he was ready to return, if he would be able to face the truth when it was so horrific. Eustass was speaking, words nonsensical but repeated over and over until Law could understand. It was his name, and then reassurances - as though they would ever help. He was unable to resist as Eustass gathered him up in strong arms.

Law was drawn against a broad chest, his limbs loose and feeble when he attempted to lash out, but Eustass would not let him go. "You're okay, you're okay," Eustass repeated in a whisper as he rocked them both. "I won't let you go, I promise I won't."

And Law wanted to sob with frustration, trapped with the very man who'd conspired to ruin him. Eustass ran a hand through his hair, pillowing Law's face against his chest. Law braced himself and tried to shove away, "Get away!" He wanted it to sound like an authoritative command, but what he got was weak and pathetic; the demands of a child.

"Just breathe and tell me what's wrong," Eustass said, and his voice sounded strange in Law's ears. "Please, _please_ , what's wrong, just tell me - "

Like he didn't already know. Law scrabbled for purchase, his palms sweaty. He would not be coddled like an infant, his outrage shoved aside and dismissed as a bad dream. He had evidence in that single feather, the only proof he'd ever need, and he thrust it in Eustass's face. "What is this? Where did it come from?"

Through his milky vision, he could see Eustass's expression quail. _Good_. He wanted the bastard to know just how completely he was caught out in his lies. The man's eyes hardened, "Where did you get that?"

"You left it behind in the room," Law said, voice guttural and raw. "You didn't hide everything well enough."

"That - I - " Eustass began, before clenching his eyes. He shook his head with a rough jerk, "It's not what you think it is."

"Then what _is_ it, Eustass?" Law pushed away, and to his surprise, Eustass released him. "You've been working for him all this time, haven't you? Doflamingo's lackey, I should have known - "

"No! What? Don't be ridiculous!"

"He was here, wasn't he? Don't lie to me!"

"It's not what it seems," Eustass said, advancing towards Law but stopping himself. He remained crouched a few feet away and Law longed for a weapon, anything he could use to defend himself, but the bathroom was worthless and bare. "It's _not_. He wasn't here - I would never work for him, how could you even _think_ that?"

Law gave a bark of harsh laughter, "Is it really so hard to believe? You're practically the same person - "

"Don't you dare say that!"

"Why, does the truth hurt?"

"No, because it isn't true!" Again, Eustass had to visibly restrain himself from chasing after Law, who retreated until he felt a solid wall against his back. Eustass scrubbed at his eyes for a moment as though this were all a bad dream he hoped to wake from. He'd likely been woken by Law's ragged breathing, and thankfully had enough time to throw some pants on. If Law could only control his fruit ability, he would have Eustass in pieces...but those powers were slow to call, as feeble as Law's fear-stricken muscles.

After a moment, Eustass fixed Law with serious eyes, "Just listen, okay? I'll tell you exactly what happened. I wouldn't lie to you, not about this. Once I got here, a package showed up. It was a den-den mushi, and it was from him."

" _What_?"

"We...talked. Mostly about you. That's why he called, to talk to you. But you weren't here and then - " Eustass shook his head, looking chastened. "It got outta control, okay? He said a lotta bad shit and I didn't want to hear it."

"Like _what_?" Law wasn't sure if he should laugh or despair at such a feeble excuse.

"Like all the things he's done to you. All the stuff he wants to do to you - " Eustass's hands flew up in a flurry of disbelief, all spindly fingers capped with darkly-painted nails. Law hadn't noticed how distinctly pale the man had become, almost gray. "He made me think he had you, I don't even know how! But it freaked me out so bad...I thought you were gone, that he'd taken you. That's why I was running out the door when you first got here."

Law gaped, "You expect me to believe that?"

"It's the truth, why would I lie?"

"I can think of a number of reasons. Even in this, you were content to lie until caught."

"Only because I didn't want to freak you out - like you're freaking out right now!"

"Typically, people react poorly when they discover they've been deceived. Or did you not think this would happen?" Law scoffed. Of course Eustass never thought his lies would be found out. "With a story that pitiful, you really must take me for a fool."

"Then your idea makes more sense? Seriously? You think I'd work for - for some crazy shithead, just to hurt you?"

"Everyone has a price, Eustass. I'm certain Doflamingo could find yours."

"He blew holes in my fucking ship! I've been patching up the damage for two weeks, do you really think I would be _that_ committed to playing a role just to fuck with you?"

Law shifted, a shadow of doubt casting itself across his assumptions. But it wasn't enough to counter the truths he already knew. "How should I know what you're capable of if the price was right?"

"Since when has money meant anything to me?" Eustass crouched in a ready position, prepared to pounce as soon as the chance presented itself. "He blew up my ship and me with it. One of my nakama died! It was only luck that I didn't myself."

Even if Eustass raised a compelling point, Law was not prepared to believe him. He and Doflamingo could have arranged that attack, only for it to go awry at the last minute - and a good thing that it did. Otherwise, Law wouldn't have been the representative sent to negotiate after the captain was incapacitated.

Eustass and Doflamingo had likely arranged to meet purposefully, to reconnoiter and so that those stolen artifacts could be returned. Why Doflamingo had entered that meeting with canons blazing was not Law's concern. He'd likely done it to be as convincing as possible. In a plot this complex, the shichibukai would go to any lengths in order to deceive Law. There was no reason for Doflamingo to mourn Eustass's death if it happened during the course of their dealings. Such unexpected complications were part of the game, and if Eustass perished, Doflamingo would simply have Law back in his hands that much quicker.

Eustass shifted, not advancing upon him though Law could tell the man was keeping a deliberate, purposeful calm. "I wouldn't be able to call myself captain if I put my crew in that much danger. And I would never sell you out - it's as simple as that! There is no price in this world I would pay."

"Extortion, then. You said it yourself - if your crew was threatened, you'd do anything to protect them."

"And you're _part_ of my crew!" Eustass looked bleakly stricken. "Can't you see that?"

"No, I don't see that!" Law snapped, insulted. How could Eustass possibly confuse the two? "Unless you purchased the rest of them in an auction house. Until you make the demands of them that you do of me, we will never be the same!"

"You're right. You're not the same. But that doesn't mean I value you any less. If anything, it means I value you _more_."

Law couldn't help for laughing, a bitter chuckle that felt guttural in his throat.

"Is that such a funny thing to say?" Eustass asked.

"Yes. It shows just what kind of a fool you are."

"I've always been a fool when it comes to you."

"That, at least, we can agree upon." Law's panic was abating and his breath returning, albeit punctuated with a hitching hiccup that he could not suppress. A white veil was lifting from the edges of his vision with each breath he took, bringing harsh reality with it. He resented that Eustass's argument held any merit at all and while he despised the man, he could not argue that Eustass was extremely loyal and devoted to his nakama. But to extend that definition to Law as well...it seemed a joke, one made at his expense. Something said only to placate another's emotions. He loathed that _he_ was the one to be pacified, the one who was hysterically over-emotional.

Eustass shuffled a few feet closer towards him. "I know you're scared, but I would never do anything to hurt you. I promise you I wouldn't."

"Anything?" Law scoffed, the sound echoing throughout the room, through the empty hollow inside him. "How can you expect me to believe that?"

After a pause, Eustass said, "It would be easier if I didn't care what you thought of me." The bastard had the nerve to look wounded about it.

He advanced until he was beside Law, who curled his legs against himself. Attempting to escape was pointless. Where could he go that Eustass or Doflamingo would not find him? He felt trapped, more helpless and exposed than ever as his worst suspicions began to clash with reality. Law prided himself in his control over such stupid emotions, but here he was, the one being lectured to. His conviction from before was crumbling into doubt but even if he was wrong, Law refused to admit it. He would not apologize to Eustass.

The captain settled beside him, back against the wall. It felt strange to have him so close, hesitant and insecure, like a sheathed weapon - its implicit threat muted. Law folded his arms across his knees, sinking his head against them to block all of it out. The accusatory feather remained tightly clenched in one fist, his only evidence that this wasn't all in his head. Fine tremors were traveling down his limbs and spine, exacerbated by the chill his panicked sweat had brought on. A steady hand settled on his shoulder and Law flinched, but did not draw away or lash out. His violent fear felt spent, leaving him an empty husk.

Now Eustass could see precisely how deep down those wounds went - the ones Doflamingo had left upon him, like an old injury called to the surface. Even if he was already regaining his faculties, Law felt irreparably damaged by such a wretched and pitiful display. What would Eustass think of him now…He shut his eyes, the lids suddenly heavy. If only he'd been able to control himself, Eustass would never have known; he'd never have seen Law like this. It was surprising that the man remained by his side at all.

"I didn't want to tell you about what happened," Eustass began, tentatively. "It freaked me out and I knew you'd feel the same. That's the only reason I kept it from you."

Law shook his head, rocking it side to side on his knees.

"Even after what Killer told me, I didn't believe that guy was as scary as you said. Then I talked to him, and...I finally started to realize how wrong I've been," Eustass continued. "The way he talked about you, like you're just a _thing…_ "

Law gave a skeptical snort in response, which was interrupted by a hiccup. Wisely, Eustass chose not to laugh. His hand traveled from Law's shoulder to his elbow, before continuing to his hand which Eustass drew towards him, lacing their fingers together. He was careful of the bandages, bringing Law's hand up to his mouth in the same reverential gesture that he'd used earlier in the evening, when he'd first seen the damage.

His response was so oddly disconnected from what Law expected, he found himself struggling for how best to respond. When he'd discovered that feather, he was so _sure_ of a conspiracy against him, but as the panic faded, so did his certainty. Now he just felt like a reactionary idiot, as quick to judge as he was willing to presume the worst. At the heart of it...he _wanted_ Eustass to be guilty. If he was, Law could continue to hate him without question. It was simpler that way; it was the way things should've stayed. No matter how hard Eustass tried, he could never atone for his wrongdoings if Law refused to forgive him.

Law did not want to admit that things had changed, _were_ changed between them. He wanted to hold onto those old wounds, picking them open each time they healed over. It was the only way he knew how to validate what had been done to him. His vengeance was robbed if Eustass apologized.

Even if Eustass was innocent of this particular insult, it did not make up for the crimes he'd only too-willingly committed. There was no question that he was different from Doflamingo, but that did not absolve him. They were both sadists - men content to entertain the idea of owning another. But Eustass was guileless and straight-forward; Law knew the man lacked the patience required for elaborate subterfuge. There were many reasons for him to continue hating Eustass but he was grudgingly forced to admit that a collaboration with Doflamingo was not one of them. Law did not speak his conclusions aloud, his pride already smarting as it was. If Eustass felt contrition for some of his acts, Law did not care; he was determined to have satisfaction, and on his terms.

Law tilted his head on its side, staring up at Eustass, who continued to kiss across their linked fingers. He wondered…why on earth had Doflamingo sent that den-den mushi in the first place - a piece of evidence Eustass had failed to produce.

Law mumbled, his words following his thoughts, "Where's the den-den?"

"Huh?" Eustass seemed startled.

"The den-den mushi. That was delivered earlier." He unclenched his fist; the feather was crumpled and damp with sweat.

"Oh. I, uh. I kinda smashed it." Eustass gave a guilty shrug. "And then threw it out the window."

" _What_?" Law raised his head to glare, his suspicions returning.

"I got really fucking pissed, okay? I couldn't fuck him up, so I smashed that thing instead."

"And did it make you _feel better_?" Law asked, with scathing derision. He wondered why he was even surprised; _of course_ Eustass would destroy their only link to Doflamingo.

"Yeah, actually! It did," Eustass snapped. His expression was pouty and chastised, and he snatched the feather from Law's palm, tossing it towards the toilet. "Probably how feathers got everywhere."

"Again, you make me question this ridiculous story." It did beg the question of what could've possibly motivated Doflamingo to send such an item, an action that by its very nature, revealed both the shichibukai's presence and his intentions. He'd released them earlier not only because he enjoyed the hunt, but because he knew that through an intricate network of spies, Eustass's ship would not be allowed to disappear. That, and because he had a vivre card directly linked to Law -

The card which had just burned to ash.

Law jerked upright, startling Eustass, "What? What's wrong?"

Law said nothing, thinking intently. Of course. The vivre card. He'd destroyed it earlier, and not long after, Eustass was visited by a gift from the very man who'd held that card. _Yes_ ; it all finally made sense: Doflamingo had seen the vivre card burn and grew suspicious - perhaps he'd even worried...when it burned, Law wondered what his former master had thought - that Law was dead? Or that he'd discovered Doflamingo's means of tracking them, and had undermined him once and for all?

Doflamingo's spies were able to find them easily by the crew's size and distinctive, sudden presence following their landing at Calico. The destruction of that vivre card had forced Doflamingo's hand and he'd revealed his underground network in order to determine the truth. By contacting Eustass, Doflamingo hoped to learn if Law was dead, and through the captain's ignorance he'd unwittingly answered that question. Now Doflamingo knew Law was alive. He'd hoped to deceive the man longer, but it was no matter. The spies on Calico would certainly relay that information in no time. If he and Eustass hoped to make a clean escape at all, they would need to leave immediately, as soon as the log pose set.

Given the shichibukai's overall presence in the area, Law was not surprised that the man had contacts on Calico. He'd likely have control over the surrounding islands as well. But without a vivre card, its holder wouldn't be able to track them with such precision. If Law planned things correctly, he could keep their ship at least one step ahead. At least he could count on Eustass's cooperation, now that he'd seen what Doflamingo was capable of.

"Hey, what is it?" Eustass asked a second time.

"It's nothing. I just…" Law shook his head. He turned to Eustass, who'd regained some of his color. "We should leave this place, tomorrow if possible. Doflamingo will be coming here, I'm certain of it."

"Wait, how do you know?"

"Let's just say I know my former master quite well. I understand how he thinks..." Even if it got them into trouble later, Law didn't want to share what he suspected regarding the vivre card. In the end, he was still hoping that the one he'd commissioned from Garnet would lead Penguin to him and ultimately, aid in his escape. While Eustass continued to prove to be an excellent wall between himself and his former master, Law refused to be his pet indefinitely. His residual fury at Eustass had burnt low, but remained nonetheless.

There was so much to do if they wanted to set sail before Doflamingo had another chance to toy with them and Law stood, swaying under a fierce headrush. Eustass caught him with a hand against his back, "Wait, slow down. We can't leave until tomorrow one way or the other, so what's your rush?"

"I'm certain I can find something useful to do before then - "

"It's the middle of the night, dumbass," Eustass said. He tugged on the hand he still held, pulling Law up short. He advanced, cupping the side of Law's face and dipping down to kiss his forehead. "Don't run off on me now. I was worried about you."

Law didn't pull away, enduring the attention with a quiet frown. He felt angry at Eustass for keeping the information from him, angry at himself for such a shameful reaction to it. But he was heartened, knowing that Doflamingo would've only contacted them like this if he had no other choice. Now he was convinced that Garnet's destruction of his vivre card had worked. It was a small victory, but Law had sacrificed much for it.

He felt...strange. As though a weight anchoring him had been cut. On impulse, he tilted his face upwards, catching Eustass's mouth with his own. The man seemed surprised but recovered quickly, slanting his face so they could kiss languidly. Eustass tasted of metal, the sharp bite of adrenaline.

The kiss was deepening when Law lurched under another hitching hiccup, and Eustass pulled away, "Goddamn it, you dumbass! I was so worried! Don't you ever do that again, fuck!"

Law frowned, preparing a retort but he was suddenly engulfed in a tight embrace. His face was crushed against Eustass's shoulder and the man was practically shaking. Law scowled into the mirror behind them, seeing his face splotchy and reddened. "It's not something I would've done had I a choice in the matter," he grumbled.

"I don't care! I thought you were choking, like you would really die! And I couldn't do anything about it..." He stood back, holding Law with hands on both of his shoulders. "Whenever Killer makes me worry like that, I usually kick his ass for it."

"You're welcome to make the attempt."

"Fuck that, let's get a drink."

Law's face fell. "You're joking."

"Oh, trust me, I have never been more serious about anything," Eustass said, brushing past him to pick through his clothes-pile.

"What would even be open at this hour?"

"It could be the sleepiest town in the New World, but there's someone out there who'll sell us booze. And if I'm wrong, we might just have to break a window." He threw a cloak-like coat over his shoulders, stuffing his feet into boots. "You gave me a fucking heart attack, you prick. The least you can do is get a drink with me."

Law pursed his mouth, saying nothing. Then again, he wouldn't be able to fall asleep anytime soon, and being stuck in public with Eustass was just as bad as being trapped alone with him. He dressed quickly, fingers still trembling, and wondered when their shared animosity had become so route. He'd assumed the worst in Eustass because it aligned with what Law typically experienced and he didn't like being proven wrong. Forgiveness wasn't in his nature - and it wasn't like Eustass deserved any. He might not be guilty this time, but that was hardly saying much. The man would be waiting a long time if he expected an apology, so Law kept his mouth shut, following after as Eustass strode out onto the town.

Law felt numb as scar tissue, still reeling. He'd been so certain that Eustass was conspiring against him...he shook his head, reality feeling strangely half-formed, a surreal inversion of what he'd imagined. Eustass was predisposed to violence and cruelty, and Law feared that the man was capable of anything else.

Once outside, he was surprised to find it still early - so much had taken place in a short period that he felt disoriented. It was really only half-past ten, and Calico proved to have an active nightlife, with several colorful bars located close to their accommodations. Law merely followed as Eustass chose a rustic pub that looked like a town fixture. It's interior was dimly lit, with patrons interspersed throughout a cozy cluster of tables and booths. A musician played in one corner, beside a fire burning merrily in an open hearth.

Eustass marched straight to the bar and claimed a stool, leaving one free beside him, which Law chose. "Alright there, lady. Barkeep. Barkeep-lady."

"Just call me Alam, smart guy." Their bartender was a woman, stocky and muscular, with dark, curly hair that she kept short. She had the same sun-darkened complexion characteristic of the Calico residents Law had come across.

"Okay, then. Alam, I'm in a thirsty-ass mood."

"Ah, yeah? What for?"

"What's the best drink you can get in this place? Nothin' fancy, I mean," Eustass said. "Just whatever this island's famous for that you can't get anywhere else."

Law wondered if this was Eustass's typical demand when he landed in a new city. Alam surveyed the vast selection of bottles arrayed behind her, "Sounds like you want some uizma. It's made here, but not a lotta outsiders can manage a taste for it."

"That sounds like a challenge. We'll take two."

Law shifted with apprehension as they were each presented with a cloudy, opaque shot. It smelled strongly of anise, the only scent discernible beyond a searing whallop of ethanol. Law suspected that it was of a high enough proof that he could've lit it on fire. "Is this really necessary?" He wondered what he expected after hitting a bar with Eustass.

"No questions!" Eustass clacked the rim of his shot against Law's glass before downing it in one go. His Adam's apple bobbed and he braced himself against the bar, giving a full-body shudder. He hissed, grimacing, "Holy shit, that is foul!"

Law regarded the drink critically, but raised his glass before Eustass had the chance to force-feed it to him. He swallowed, the liquid searing his palate and sinuses before he had a chance to spit it across the bar. Eustass was right; it _was_ foul and Law could feel it burn a path straight to his stomach, which rolled ominously on contact. "Oh god," he gasped. "Order something less punishing, please."

"Actually, I think I wanna try that again," Eustass said, and signaled for another round.

"Are you _insane_?"

"C'mon, where's your sense of fun?" Eustass gave him a cocky grin, his eyes lighting up excitedly as another shot appeared before him. He swallowed it just as quickly as the first, which was concerning. Law could already see his hopes of an early start evaporating before his eyes.

Their bartender looked impressed. "Well, eh?"

Eustass answered with a gurgle and a nod, "Real smooth."

"It'll put some hair on your chest." She slapped her own rather hairy forearms, before giving Eustass a critical glance. "Looks like you could use a little fur for the winter, see what I'm saying?"

"You're the second person to give me grief about that today," Eustass said, elbowing Law pointedly in the ribs.

"Really, of all the things to take seriously." Law nursed his second drink, wincing as his still-raw throat protested. He shook his head, "I wouldn't change a thing about the way you look."

The statement left him more surprised than Eustass, who appeared delighted. "Oh yeah?" He glanced between Law and his glass, "You feeling it already, or you just being honest for a change?"

"If you're hoping to imply that I cannot hold my liquor, you will be sorely mistaken."

"Really. Huh. Well, let's test that." He flicked a finger, "Two more, please."

"You are a wretched ingrate," Law muttered, swallowing the last of what he had before he was put too badly behind.

No one else was ordering straight from the bar and they weren't left waiting for long. Alam raised a questioning eyebrow as she slid their new drinks towards them. "Maybe you want the full bottle, then?"

"Do _not_ tempt him," Law said, shutting that idea down before Eustass could consider it. He was already feeling bit green looking at this next round, but Alam thoughtfully passed over a tall glass of water.

She gave an approving nod to both of them, "I'll give you credit, most people not raised on this stuff can hardly stand it."

Law was unsurprised, "That is because it is horrible."

"I've never met a drink I didn't like," Eustass boasted, but he refrained from guzzling quite so greedily. Law was grateful; he wouldn't admit defeat but there was no way he could keep apace of Eustass without suffering in the attempt. And he'd been hoping to get an early start on the day. Eustass continued, addressing their server, "You seem pretty quick to call us outsiders. We stick out that bad?"

"Maybe it was the ticker-tape parade that clued me in." She jerked a thumb towards a bulletin board plastered with their faces, along with the rest of Eustass's crew. It was obviously the home to many such posters, having been papered over multiple times. Walls such as that one were a fixture in most harbour towns, not that it ever did the Marines much good. "Looks like you really pissed somebody off."

"It's all in a day's work," Eustass preened, as though she'd given him the highest compliment possible.

"That so? Well, you be sure to keep it on the slow and gentle while you're in here, or we might have a problem."

"Don't worry," Law said, sliding himself between Alam and Eustass's delicate temper. "I promise to keep him under control."

Eustass seemed quite intrigued, "Oh, yeah? How're you gonna do that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

A painted nail tapped insistently against Law's shotglass, "Hey, quit stalling and drink that."

"Do not rush me," Law muttered, and swallowed half of his shot. Even that was enough to make his gag reflex kick in the back of his throat. "And don't tell me how to drink. Pushy bastard."

"Lightweight."

" _Lush_." Law couldn't believe they were bickering like a pair of children; perhaps the alcohol brought out his immaturity. He could already feel it racing through his veins, dulling his typical animosity to a dull, sniping roar. He swallowed the remainder, gasping as it lit him up from the inside. He fixed Eustass with a glare, reaching for his water. "One of us has to keep their wits about them."

"No, we don't. That's kinda the point in getting shit-faced."

"Why do you even want to get shit-faced in the first place?"

"Because it's _fun_. And you're somebody who needs to learn how to have a little fun now and then," Eustass explained, as though Law were very slow.

"We've always differed over how best to define that term," Law countered. He leaned in towards his companion, speaking in an undertone, "And you shouldn't forget that we're almost certainly being watched. Or have you already forgotten what my former master's version of _fun_ is like?"

To his surprise, Eustass only smiled, sinking forward and catching Law's mouth in a playful kiss. It was over in a moment, his tongue leaving a wet patch on Law's lower lip. "No shit, somebody's watching us. That's why you're supposed to be having a good time." He shrugged, waving to Alam for another round. "Don't you think it'll piss that bastard off more than anything?"

"He will see it as an invitation to join." Though to be truthful, Law was not certain. Whatever agents Doflamingo had were almost certainly instructed to watch, and report - nothing more. If they were approached by any curious patrons, Law was not about to act friendly, but no one made the attempt - even as empty shot glasses began piling up in a neat pyramid beside Eustass. Law ordered some vegetable fritters fried in oil to hopefully slow the man down, but it hardly made a difference.

A dusky blush was starting up across Eustass's cheeks, the mangled bridge of his nose. It was so reminiscent of how he'd been earlier, when Law had him - arching his back and wailing for more like an eager cat. The memory brought with it a warm rush that mushroomed in Law's stomach, tightening his muscles and bringing a welcome ache to his groin. The alcohol made his blood quick to rise and then slow to linger, creating a low fluttering clench inside him. He'd stopped trying to compete with Eustass several rounds before, content instead to watch as the captain grew increasingly sauced. It was probably the alcohol's influence, but Law knew what the man meant about having fun. They'd been terribly short on it ever since that Marine assault which had ended so disastrously. And after that...Law had been too tightly wound to enjoy anything, least of all Eustass's company. It was startling to him now, finding how much he presently enjoyed it - but Law was certain that was largely the result of the booze.

Eustass slid another shot of milky uizma towards him and Law wave a deferring hand, defeated by the larger man's substantial tolerance. "Oh, c'mon," Eustass chided. "One more."

"Only one? Somehow I doubt that. There's never only one with you."

"Oh shit, you're starting to catch on."

Law laughed, which made the room spin slightly. Oh dear. But he took the proffered shot all the same. "This will be my last, and I mean that. Otherwise we won't be leaving this place until the afternoon, if at all."

"Stop worrying! We can take care of it. What's the worst that can happen, we're delayed a day?"

He said it as though a day was nothing. Then again, if Doflamingo did find them, it was Eustass and his crew who would suffer. There was a time not so long ago that Law would've welcomed the idea, but now…he shook his head, "Either way, I'd hate to waste an entire day in bed with a hangover." Except that was practically a foregone conclusion by this point. In a more sober mindset, it would've bothered Law enough to do something about it. At least he hoped.

"I dunno, spending all day in bed sounds like a pretty good time to me," Eustass shrugged. Law recalled a previous night of overindulgence and doubted it. Eustass pressed the uizma towards him insistently. "Just hurry up and drink that, I wanna tell you something important."

"Like what?" Law asked, foregoing the inevitable and swallowing his shot in one go.

"I love you."

Law choked, aspirating uizma into his lungs and sinuses. He almost fell off his barstool in the coughing fit that followed, gagging as his stomach lurched in protest. He gasped air back into his seizing lungs, left paralyzed for a second time in the same night. At least it was deserved this time, and he gurgled with effort, "You _stupid_ bastard."

Eustass gave him a hardy swat on the back, which was not helpful. "This wasn't the response I was expecting."

"I ought to throw a drink in your face!" And then light it on fire, if he could get the chance.

"That's more or less what I was expecting."

"At least you admit how stupid you are," Law spluttered, nearly beside himself. He sucked in a deep breath, which only served to stoke his outrage. His lungs spasmed and he coughed wretchedly. "After everything and you expect me to believe that, the very idea…"

"Can't help it," Eustass said, grinning and supremely satisfied with himself. "I've known it for a while but I knew you'd never want to hear it."

"You were not wrong!"

"When you were freaking out...it was so scary, I thought you were dying! And then I knew I had no idea what I'd do if that happened and you weren't gonna be okay." The man had a wild-eyed look to him, as though he'd just witnessed a tragic accident. Law wasn't sure how to respond; he wanted to be angry but there was no mockery or jest to Eustass's confession. On the contrary, he was bleakly serious in a way that Law did not like. Making others worry left him feeling selfish and undeserving.

"Did you have to get drunk just to tell me that?"

"No! I just. I knew you wouldn't believe me back when you were losing it. I didn't want you to think I was saying it just to fix you."

"Oh." Law shut his mouth, which had been lolling open. He wasn't used to Eustass having such insights. He struggled for a response but it was a moot point; Eustass wasted not another second before swooping in to take Law's mouth in a sloppy, irrepressible kiss. Law felt the man's tongue lick over his own, the curl of it sending little electric snaps firing along his nerves. Between the two of them, their breath was so saturated in uizma's foul taste that Law could feel his nose hairs burn. He separated from Eustass before they made a scene - necking at the bar like people half their age. Law touched the corner of his mouth, "You are _drunk_ , Eustass. We should leave."

"But I'm just getting started - "

"Then hurry up and finish, or you'll be stumbling home on your own." Law flagged Alam so he could pay their bill while Eustass sipped down his final drink, pouting all the while.

Despite his petulance, Eustass followed after him once Law settled their tab. He was even walking fairly steadily, all things considered - Law could feel his own feet floating as they reemerged into the cool night air. The captain looped an arm around Law's shoulders, his weight heavy - but not something to shrug off. "I was being serious, y'know," Eustass insisted. "I love you."

"Eustass," Law said, and sighed, feeling oddly defeated. Something curdled inside him, knowing that Eustass was indeed quite serious. "You don't know what that word even means."

"Yeah, yeah, you're so deep and tragic and undeserving. Haven't you figured out I don't give a shit?"

Law felt his shoulders hunching defensively. Honesty was dangerous territory for them and at the moment, Eustass was feeling _very_ honest. Law said nothing, hoping that his silence would infect the captain as well. Before he could stop it, Eustass was ducking down to plant a wet kiss on Law's cheek. "You are drunk," Law admonished, pushing him back upright. Drunk and of a short attention span.

"You say that like it's such a bad thing."

They wove a lazy route back towards their hotel. The sky was clear and cloudless, a crisp autumn night. No one else was about this late, and if they were being watched, Law could not tell by whom. There was nothing those spies could relay that Doflamingo didn't already know. The drink had reduced his ability to care, and he had much greater things to worry about at present, with Eustass beginning to sway dangerously, all while spouting off things that were better kept secret. "You will regret this tomorrow."

"I'll be fine. My metabolism's fast."

"So you will feel your hangover that much quicker."

"Actually, I think your buzz-kill's what's speeding that up," Eustass countered, snickering. His arm dropped from Law's shoulder to his waist, hitching him closer. "Sometime, I wanna see you really have _fun_ , okay?"

"I _am_ having fun," Law replied with indignation. Well, he _had_ been having fun, before Eustass had to go and ruin it the way he always did. "I simply do not like having to play babysitter for you."

"Oh, c'mon. I'm not that bad. Hey, let's go over here." He pointed down a narrow alley, cluttered with bins.

Law balked. "What? _Why_?"

"See, this is our hotel," he said, indicating the building along one side of the alley. "And that's our balcony. And then this alley is where I threw that den-den mushi once I smashed it."

"Really, you don't have to prove that to me."

"But I wanna." He released Law and strode purposefully down the alley.

"Wait, you - " Law paused only a moment before chasing after. Trust Eustass to get into trouble in this state. What if he ran across someone unsavory at this hour? Then again, he was more likely to trip and fall all over himself.

He caught up quickly, where Eustass was kicking through some trash barrels and making a god-awful racket. "It was right around here, I swear - "

" _Shhhhhh_ ," Law hissed. "You will wake everyone in the hotel, fool!"

"You really are a fucking buzz-kill."

"And you are drunk and - and stupid!" Law grabbed his elbow, his voice lowered to a whisper that Eustass only chose to ignore.

The man kicked through a pile of spilled refuse, a few puffs of pink feathers strewn throughout. "See? I was telling you the truth!"

"And I already told you that I believe you."

"But…" Eustass said, almost kneeling down to pick through the garbage. "I wanna find the whole thing. Maybe a cat carried it off?"

"Oh, I ought to leave you here to fend for yourself!" Law was close to doing it, too. Then again, if Eustass ended up covered in filth at this hour, he really did not want to be the one cleaning him up again. And the man was dangerously close to making a mess of himself. Law caught Eustass's arm before he got any further, taking his mouth deeply when he attempted to protest. If there was one thing Law was well-acquainted with, it was pacifying Eustass, and his current efforts proved as successful as always. The captain was immediately distracted, pawing at Law instead of the trash.

Maybe Law was just drunk, but for some reason, he felt like he was pouring himself into Eustass through that kiss, with the captain doing the same to him. Eustass staggered back onto his feet, crushing Law against him and making them stagger together unsteadily. A hand slid around Law's waist, dropping to squeeze his ass and Eustass groaned with punch-drunk enthusiasm.

With Eustass's typical coordination absent, they stumbled backwards until a solid wall thumped against Law's shoulders. Eustass didn't bother to break away, instead scooping Law up and sliding between his legs. It was not surprising to find Eustass an amorous drunk, his pursuit as voracious as ever. Law felt like he was being kissed dizzy; he couldn't believe this was even happening - making out in an alley like desperate teenagers, the hour so late that the moon had disappeared. _How_ old was he, again? Old enough to know better by any metric. Then again, he'd never had a chance to behave this way even when he was younger. A lifetime spent looking over one's shoulder for the tell-tale signs of pursuit left time for few frivolities. If Doflamingo's agents were indeed watching them, as Law suspected they were, he hoped to give them something worthwhile to take back to their master.

In a more sober frame of mind, Law doubted he would be quite so careless. But for a change, it simply didn't matter. Eustass made him feel as heedless as a delinquent, his recklessness infectious. Arousal lingered quietly at Law's core, a low-banked fire waiting for gasoline to be poured upon it. He could feel Eustass, firm and hard between his spread thighs and was forced to hang on in earnest when the man's busy hands wandered beneath his shirt. Law wondered where exactly things would end if they kept going at their present rate. He'd left his better judgment back at the bar three drinks ago and was unwilling to make Eustass stop when he was doing something amazing to one of his nipples.

Law used the wall behind him for leverage, looping his legs around Eustass's midsection. He leaned over, pulling Eustass's head back by its shaggy hair. The man looked as dazed as Law felt. Law kissed over pale eyelids before touching his forehead against Eustass's, "Should we go inside?"

Eustass mumbled something unintelligible and his mouth latched purposefully onto Law's throat, stealing whatever breath remained in his lungs. There was no biting yet, but Law knew it wouldn't be long before the man started marking him up. As if to confirm that suspicion, Eustass growled, the vibrations fluttering against Law's skin and going straight to his cock, which was beginning to ache with its demands for attention. All that low-grade arousal had left Law aching, hungry for touch and affection in a way that surprised him.

And then Eustass was cupping a firm hand against Law's crotch, tracing the outline of his all too prominent erection. His hips popped forward and he had to stifle a noise, his voice loosened by the alcohol. But he didn't want Eustass to stop, and clung to him as the captain's hands snuck beneath all the layers of his clothing. There was no point in holding back his next sound as Eustass touched him with cool, sure fingers, one hand closing around his cock. Law pushed his face against the man's ear, giving a keening whine as he ground against Eustass's hips, his hand, anything he could find for contact. Now he really _was_ being a teenager - a horny one at that.

Later, Law would have difficulty remembering things with much clarity. His memories would prove spotty and indistinct, but the sensation of flying, the a kite with its strings cut, would come through most strongly. In his intoxicated state, every minor touch felt shockingly new as Eustass's breathed into his mouth, as if they'd never separate. He wasn't even sure how long they carried on like that, a slow grind growing until Law's skin felt overly tight, like he would tear apart once he came. Through it all, he couldn't stop kissing, as if Eustass was his lifeline and he would die if they were too long apart.

Through it all, Eustass's firm grip meted out smooth, measured strokes that left Law helpless in his hands. It was impossible for him to tell where intoxication of one sort gave way to the other, his mind and body drunk with too much stimulation. He wanted Eustass inside him and damn the consequences, and for once Law was grateful he was too breathless to speak.

There was a sudden shout at the entrance to the alley, "Hoy! Who's down there?"

"Shit!" Eustass cursed, leaping with surprise - and promptly dropping Law, who stumbled and collapsed. It took only a moment to gain his legs beneath him, but they felt jellied and weak. They'd been spotted, likely by a nightwatchman - whoever he was, he carried a torch. The alley had all the markings of a popular destination for drunken lovers, and Eustass was dragging Law onto his feet without a moment to spare as their interruptor crashed down the alley after them.

Law didn't think he was sober enough to sprint without falling, but fortunately he managed to exceed his expectations. He chased after Eustass, leaping over fallen debris before hanging a quick turn at the alley's opening. Eustass was making for the hotel; they were fortunate to practically be on its doorstep. They both slid seamlessly through a side entrance, hunching quietly and listening until their pursuer had passed. Law's pants were still open, his cock practically hanging out. It would serve them both right to be taken in for public indecency, but he doubted one guardsman would be able to take Eustass without a fight.

Law had barely gotten his wind back before Eustass was grabbing him by the shoulders, swinging Law up and off balance before peppering his face with light kisses. Law pushed him away with a shove, "You idiot! You dropped me. Right on my ass in that dirty alley!"

"I didn't mean to! That guy scared the crap outta me!"

Law brought a finger to his lips as footsteps, more measured and precise this time, approached only to recede just as quickly. Perhaps they'd escaped without notice after all. Law doubted the man chasing them was anyone more sinister than a public guard, which explained how easily he gave up their trail.

The walk back to their room was marred by Eustass's yawning every step of the way. The dash had taken the wind from both of their sails, and they did not run across anyone else - fortunate, as Eustass refused to release Law's hand from his own grip. Law was feeling sobered, but exhausted - especially when he noticed the clock on their nightstand read nearly three in the morning. "I still cannot believe you dropped me," Law grumbled, toeing off his shoes while Eustass slumped onto one edge of the bed.

"Oh blow me, I was surprised."

"You are more drunk than I thought."

Eustass was disrobing, slowly and without coordination. Law retreated to the bathroom and drank two full glasses of water, his reflection appearing as dazed as he felt. There was still a splotchiness to his complexion, but by this point, it was likely only due to the alcohol. Realistically, he knew they wouldn't be heading off until much later than he'd initially hoped...there was no escaping it at this point. If he'd been in a better frame of mind, he would've insisted they leave the bar earlier. It was pointless to worry about it after the fact, and besides - insisting that Eustass be moderate in anything was a pointless endeavor.

The idiot had flopped onto his back, stripped to his underwear with his legs dangling off the edge of the bed. Law towered over him with a glass of water, "Don't fall asleep yet, fool. Drink this first."

"No. No more drinking. Room spinning."

"If you're about to vomit - "

"I'm _not_ ," Eustass whined insistently, sitting up and looking more disheveled than Law had ever seen him, which was saying something.

Against his better judgment, Law set the water glass on their side-table, reaching for Eustass instead. His hands moved as if they had a mind of their own, tracing across the captain's face. Law's mouth was inexplicably dry, "I was going to say...if you're going to be sick, use the bathroom."

"I'm _fine_. C'mere," Eustass demanded, and grabbed him bodily by the waist. He hauled Law off his feet and flopped him onto the mattress by his side, earning a squawk of protest and an ominous groan from the bed. Before Law could object, he was being gathered up in Eustass's arms as the man curled against him, all strong, ropey limbs that lacked their typical grace.

Law squirmed until he was comfortable - no small feat when Eustass was practically dead weight against him. "You are an obnoxious drunk," he muttered, even though Eustass had already closed his eyes and appeared ready to pass out. It would probably be for the best.

"Oh, piss off, buzz-kill. You're no fun," Eustass replied. He wedged a leg between Law's, using his body weight to prevent any escape. As though Law was about to go anywhere by this point. Eustass gave a sleepy murmur, "I love you."

"Stop saying that."

"No." A smile quirked at the corner's of Eustass's mouth. "I should've been saying that for a while. I have to make up for lost time."

"Go to sleep now before I _kill you_ ," Law seethed, his shoulders hunching defensively. Hearing such earnest affection was as sobering as a bucket of cold seawater poured out over his head. If Eustass continued to tease him with that...Law could already feel his good humor souring. As though he'd ever had much humor where Eustass was concerned. It was a shame because he suspected the man was sincere. At least Eustass would profess that he was until the very end. Law very much doubted that Eustass even knew what being in love was like.

At least the man was too drunk to be as persistent as he normally was, and merely snickered before falling silent. His breathing turned even and regular less than a minute later, the sigh of consciousness finally leaving him. Law wanted to follow after even if he knew the morning would be a complete and utter mess.

For the first time since Law could remember, he did not insist on several feet to separate them. He blamed the drink and the way Eustass had practically pinned their bodies together. On a better day, with greater determination, he would've insisted on his own space but for the moment, he lacked the conviction. Law fell asleep with his face against one warm shoulder, surprised by how well the two of them managed to fit together in their messiest moments.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Melon-Lord for pre-reading this chapter!

Morning came as Law knew it would, with a painful throb behind his forehead accompanied by his own share of regrets. Even though he'd made sure to drink plenty of water, by a certain point, there was no way to erase the evening's ill effects. The damage was done; Law would pay for it now. His mouth felt dry and tacky, but at least he was comfortable and warm - Eustass was good for some things, after all. For a change, Law didn't mind. He blamed this muted animosity on the hangover.

Unlike some, he'd never been able to sleep the morning after a bout of heavy drinking. Though he didn't want to move, he could not sleep, no matter how he tried. Once awoken, his mind was busy and trapped running itself in circles. He'd been able to ignore his most pressing concerns thanks to the alcohol, but he was forced to confront them now, not the least of which being Eustass' stupid, foolish, drunken confessions. He wondered if the man needed to annihilate himself in order to be honest...but that was not who Eustass was. It was who Law was.

While he'd not been drunk enough for it to excuse his behavior the night before, he'd gladly hide behind it now. Eustass wouldn't be able to tell one way or the other; Law didn't anticipate the captain could remember many details. It was a shame the same couldn't be said for himself. Law felt oddly hollow, like the delicate shell of an egg once its contents were removed. There was a danger in the honesty Eustass took for granted. The man simply hadn't learned it yet.

Speaking of, Eustass was sleeping in full sprawl, taking up nearly the entire bed with his long body and limbs. A throbbing ache, not painful but acutely present, began in Law's chest and traveled to his stomach. It was not sexual desire...that, at least, he would've been comfortable with. It was a familiarity. The space that had once existed between them was shrinking and Law wasn't sure what he'd do once it was gone away completely. He wanted to stubbornly hang onto the animosity they'd once shared but his heart wasn't in it; it hadn't been in it for a while and the cracks were starting to show.

He shifted, trying not to disturb Eustass, though it was practically impossible. At least he didn't wake fully, and Law gave a calming murmur, "It's just me."

"Mm," Eustass grunted. "Just you is just what I want." One lanky arm roped around Law's waist beneath the covers as Eustass curled up against him. His voice was a pathetic whine, "My head hurts." He nuzzled against Law's jaw, "Hurts but I don't really care."

"Worth it, then?"

"I love you," he said, the words a gusty sigh.

"Quit saying that."

"I love you," Eustass repeated, a smile edging his words.

Something twisted with nauseating efficacy behind Law's navel. He'd hoped that Eustass would forget that confession, a detail lost within his alcoholic daze. Apparently, Law's bad luck was doomed to continue - or was it really so bad, he wondered. Hungover was a poor state in which to think critically.

Eustass continued to idly stroke over his ribs and chest, one hand coming to rest against Law's sternum, the steady beat of his heart. He wondered if the captain took comfort in that sound. With a knot tightening at his center, Law found himself surprisingly jealous of how easily Eustass admitted his feelings. How easily Eustass could identify and express them. A creeping shame from the night before hadn't left: even if it'd only been Eustass to see him panic and lose control, the damage was done. Finally, the man had his evidence that beneath it all, Law was just as fragile as he'd always suspected.

He didn't want anyone to see that part of himself, that weakness at his core. Like a failing, atrophied muscle, he'd been powerless to stop himself from falling apart. All of the control he prized was stripped away before he'd even had a chance to catch hold of it. That had never happened to him before - only Penguin had seen him fall apart so completely. Law was left feeling like less of an adult and more a child. And yet...Eustass did not seem to care or even notice that he'd finally achieved what he'd long-ago set out to accomplish. He'd only ever forced that same surrender of control a few times before, after overpowering Law sexually. It was very odd that he would take no pleasure in this new humiliation now that he'd stolen it.

"What the _hell_ are you thinking about?" Eustass mumbled and Law froze; a few moments later and they were face to face.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yeah, right. Your heart started whacking away in there like it was trying to make a break for it."

Maybe he was right; Law hadn't even noticed. How careless of him. "It was nothing. I was just thinking about everything that needs to be done today."

"Ugh, give it a rest. Fuck. I feel like shit. How can you even think right now?"

"Well, perhaps if you'd thought ahead and had some water before passing out you wouldn't feel so badly right now."

"You always gotta make everything my fault, dontcha?" Eustass said, sounding supremely petulant. He shut his eyes, burrowing into his pillow's fluffy girth and groaning. It was pathetic but Law found it more oddly endearing than anything.

He waited a few more moments, until the arm slung around his waist again went lax. Law slid silently from beneath the covers, padding to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He was firmly awake and no amount of trying would put him back to sleep; there was too much to be done for time to be wasted. He'd wanted to contact Penguin the night before - it seemed like ages ago - so his crew did not fret over his vivre card's burning. He was unlikely to have another chance in the near future. With Eustass so pitifully incapacitated, it meant slight freedom which Law would not squander. .

The captain was still in bed when Law returned. He'd not moved. Not that long ago, Law would've left on his own without a word of explanation. In Eustass's current condition, it was entirely likely that Law would be able to take care of his business and return with the man remaining none the wiser, but for some reason, Law hesitated. He knelt beside the edge of the bed, quiet for long moments before stroking a hand down the side of Eustass's face. He was only sleeping lightly and mumbled upon waking, nuzzling into the touch like an affectionate pet.

Law coaxed him into further awareness, "Eustass."

"Mnnph?"

"I'm going to go get us some breakfast. I won't be gone long."

"Mmkay," Eustass grumbled, catching Law's hand to kiss over his knuckles. The bandages were looking a bit worse for wear after all their carousing the night before, and Law made a mental note to pick up some fresh ones while he was out. Eustass's red eyelashes flickered as their lids opened, "Bring me some juice or something while you're out. I feel gross."

"Take a shower if you can manage it."

Eustass's mouth curved suggestively, "Actually, a bath sounds kinda good. Let's do that when you get back."

"Perhaps." There was no point in fighting it, nor did a simple word promise anything. Law rose, donning his gloves and scarf before locking the door behind him. The hotel was quiet but busy, its morning staff having risen to their duties hours before. The clock in the lobby read seven o'clock, which gave him hope that the communications relay would be open. At least the markets promised to be. Even if he wasn't as incapacitated as Eustass, Law still felt his hangover acutely, and knew that food would do wonders in curing it.

A thick fog shrouded the low-lying city streets of Calico, brought in on the morning's tide. There were only a few souls out and about, but Law drew the hood of his jacket over his head, wary of being observed. He could not forget Doflamingo's presence on this island, like a seed of rot at its core. The city felt spoiled to him, as though the townsfolk were all conspirators though Law knew there were likely only one or two in Doflamingo's employ. He kept his head down, refusing to let his paranoia get the best of him.

For a change, Doflamingo was the least of his worries; more than anything, Law could not get his present master out of his mind. It seemed very important that he remember the title Eustass held, though rarely wore - master, owner; the one to whom Law _belonged,_ though not by choice. The captain could profess his love as many times as he wanted but it would not remove that stain. Law was left wishing that Eustass would behave more accordingly for his role. It would've made everything simpler. But it was Eustass' straight-forward _simple-ness_ which made this entire affair so confounding. Law was left probing for ulterior motives where there simply were none. Often, such confessions were deployed as a carefully tactical maneuver, but there was no underhandedness - at least none that Law could find. With Eustass, strategy went ignored more often than not. He very likely meant what he'd said with as much genuine sincerity as he possessed.

The truth was too honest, and left him questioning himself: _and what do I feel in return?_ Law frowned; he could not say. What could Eustass expect him to feel? Particularly with gold bands still shackling his arms. Law snorted at the ridiculousness of his own question. The answer was obvious: bitter resentment, the chafing hatred of a dog whose master has pulled his chain too many times. But instead of any of that, Law only felt a strange numbness; a conspicuous absence of emotion.

Law almost felt resentful of what Eustass had told him; a secret that should've remained that way. Law had stolen one or two hearts in his time - in a figurative, if not literal sense. For some reason, this time he felt undeserving. He'd once hoped to cultivate such feelings so that they could be used as a weapon against Eustass, but now...he knew he could not. His time under Eustass' control had changed him in a way that Doflamingo had not or could not have.

Despite the early hour, many shopkeepers were already at work, opening stores and setting up booths in the main market place. Law meandered towards the communications relay, pausing and backtracking until he was certain no one followed. He gave a final careful survey of his surroundings before ducking inside. It would serve him right to be tailed again by Killer, who would only be too happy to ruin whatever new trust existed between himself and Eustass.

Law's hands were shaking as he dialed his ship's number; he knew he was going to get an earful from Penguin after being so reckless. His first mate answered the call within a few rings, after which Law spent a good several minutes apologizing for his behavior. He and Penguin were so frequently interrupted by different members of Law's crew that they were hardly able to discuss much, the den-den receiver being snatched and gleefully passed between each of his crewmen brave enough to dare Penguin's wrath. By the end of it, an effusive warmth had started up inside Law's chest that was so powerful he couldn't help for smiling. It had been far too long since he'd talked to anyone but Penguin, and for a change, he wasn't in a hurry. Law spent several long minutes speaking to anyone who would have him, and by the end of it, he was left feeling both heartened and chastised. He hadn't realized how much he missed those familiar voices. Even worse, he'd worried those closest to him needlessly; nearly every one of his nakama was speaking through tears of joy to learn he hadn't, in fact, died.

Of course, it hadn't been like Garnet gave him much chance to issue warnings. On a certain level, Law felt his ego smart; didn't they know he could take care of himself? But their fears were grounded in affection and Law had a hard time being angry with any of them. Before long though, it was just himself and Penguin. With the relief out of the way, Law was unsure where to start. Penguin was hardly giving him any help, maintaining a stony silence which spoke volumes.

"I'm sorry I was unable to warn you. I didn't have a chance beforehand," Law repeated for what felt like the tenth time. "At least this way I know it's worked."

"You do realize this means we can't track you anymore as well." It was a terse, irritated statement. Trust Penguin to go from relief to scolding in mere minutes.

"A necessary sacrifice. Like I said, if yours burned then so has Doflamingo's. At least now I've got a clean slate."

"Where are you now?" Penguin asked, and Law told him, along with a brief update of their latest activities.

"And before you worry further, I've had another vivre card commissioned, by the same occultist who destroyed the originals," Law continued. "You can retrieve it from her once you make landfall - although I want you to be particularly cautious. Doflamingo's hands are all over this island."

"What do you mean?" Penguin asked, and Law relayed what had happened. Well - most of it. He mentioned the den-den mushi which Eustass received, while leaving out the night that followed. There was no way Penguin would ever approve nor even be receptive to hearing what Law had to say on that matter. While he could always trouble Penguin with what lay on his mind, Law suspected his first mate's opinion on the matter currently troubling him would be rather biased. Maybe he should've said something after all; Law knew he could use some common sense, however blunt and brutally honest it was. Eustass was changing him, not in the purposeful way that Doflamingo had attempted, but it was there just the same. Law needed to escape if he was ever to feel like himself again. Simply speaking to his first mate was a cold slap back to reality. Eustass was neither his friend nor anything else and that had not changed.

At the end, Penguin cursed Doflamingo's name. "That figures. Even without a vivre card, he's likely got an eye or two on your ship."

"And would be only too pleased to fix several on yours as well."

"We'll be careful. We need to get you back on the ship, the submarine is the only way to make a clean break without being followed."

Law knew his first mate was correct; it was the same reason they'd fixed on a sub in the first place. Once he and Penguin had laid low for almost two years and the fliers trumpeting an award for their return had ceased, they'd set out from the north. Traveling in the dead of a North Blue winter was never advisable, but with vast swaths of the arctic sea frozen, they made good time, walking while towing a sledge with their shelter and belongings behind them. Their goal was to follow the frozen ice for as long as possible, to put enough distance between themselves and Doflamingo's sphere of influence. It was impossible to trust strangers with a reward still on their heads, and Law was unwilling to trap himself and Penguin on a ship that could be raided or stopped by the Marines when many of them were already in Doflamingo's pocket.

It took the better part of two months for them to reach the icefield's edge, and by that time the thick glaciers they'd traveled were starting to calve into the ocean; it was too dangerous to continue and they were forced into a small fishing village. Law was the last person to complain; he'd not been properly warm in weeks and after a hot meal, he and Penguin slept basking before a fire. Usually they were stuck huddling together for warmth, which was not uncomfortable but did become awkward at times. Maybe it was so long in each other's presence without anyone else...or perhaps because Penguin was the first genuine friend he'd ever had...but sometime during their journey, Law's friendly affection had developed into something more. He did not speak of it. He didn't want Penguin to know. There was no possibility of anything happening between them; Penguin had made that clear the same night Doflamingo had offered Law to him like a prize he'd won. If he hadn't accepted the offer then…

But rational perspective did little to temper his feelings, which only blossomed the longer they spent together. Maybe he could understand what Eustass felt for him in his own way, having intensely loved another who could not possibly return his feelings. Oh, Penguin could return his camaraderie, his friendship, and some amount of love, albeit brotherly in nature. But he'd never want Law the way Law wanted him. And so Law tamped it down inside, a secret that could never be spoken lest it irrevocably alter their friendship.

Penguin would never desire him and Law accepted this unchangeable fact, though it was severely painful at the time. He'd never been in love with anyone before, and hadn't been since - during his infatuation, he'd learned precisely how dangerous it was to feel so deeply for another.

A love like the one he held for Penguin could turn quickly to hate if allowed to grow wild. It nearly had - once the shine wore off, his feelings were like a grain of sand inside him, chafing constantly until Law wanted to hate his companion for making him feel so much, so pointlessly. So _hopelessly_. Unvoiced desire was delirious at the start, simply for the potential it promised. But it quickly turned to poison once the unchangeable facts were added in: Penguin would never want him in the same way. Such a simple thing, but as inalterable as insisting that the sun change its course to suit one's needs.

Worst of all was the resentment that he did not embrace, but could not help but feel: how could Penguin be so naive and ignorant of his feelings? Every time such things bubbled up inside him like noxious, corrosive gas, Law pushed it back down until that sand grain was worn and weathered. It took many years for him to reconcile with the fact that he and Penguin would never be more than brothers. But once he became comfortable with both his desires and their ability to exist in a context that was not demeaningly exploitive, Law found ways to see his needs met. He found lovers, all of whom far more appropriate than Penguin ever would be. That was really the biggest problem with what Law felt: it was as genuine, as sincere and heartfelt as love could ever be. But it was entirely inappropriate.

Penguin would always be his friend, but nothing more. Eventually, after much heart-sick yearning, Law did not want it any other way. A captain and first mate never should be anything more than nakama to begin with. It was dangerous for Law to place any of his crewmates in a favored position, his first mate least of all. They were an effective team, and even if it stung when Penguin questioned his orders or gave him a swift reality check, Law only knew it would hurt worse were they lovers - if lovers they could indeed remain. The only thing worse than elevating the status of one crewman was the inevitable chaos that followed after their physical relationship soured. Law cared too deeply for Penguin to risk such a thing ever happening.

And so he longed in silence until that irritating sand grain was reborn as a pearl; the friendship they shared more meaningful than anything else could hope to be. The hurt to his tender heart only made it stronger; Doflamingo would've been proud. He'd always insisted that there was a lesson in each of life's wounds. It bothered Law that he could now understand what his old master meant.

"What's up?" Penguin asked, startling Law from his thoughts. "You're awful quiet."

"Ah, it is nothing. I was up quite late and still haven't eaten."

Penguin didn't bother to scold him; Law had frequently been plagued by insomnia over the years and getting little sleep was nothing out of the ordinary.

There wasn't anything pressing for them to talk about, even with so much left unsaid. Both he and Penguin said their farewells, before the den-den mushi was passed about on their end until Law had said goodbye to each of his nakama. Their concern and affection, deeply felt and unquestionable, left a welcome warmth furling open in Law's chest, like a bird stretching its wings after a long winter.

Once the den-den went silent, Law paid its tender and reluctantly was on his way. He stepped out into the brisk morning, a low fog layer still tucking the city in like a wooly blanket. But his heart immediately sank; he'd practically opened the door right onto Killer and Bonney and there was no chance of hiding his personal surprise. Instead of lingering in the doorway, Law ventured out, his expression darkening precipitously, "Following me again? I thought you'd have learned not to go snooping by now."

"No, actually," Killer grunted. His posture had already stiffened, "This is just a lucky coincidence."

"I don't _believe_ in coincidence."

"So what? Doesn't stop them from happening." Killer shook his head, "You've some some real shit luck, y'know that?"

"Tell me something I do not know."

"Making a call, eh, Trafalgar?" Bonney inquired. She was all smiles, while being carefully attuned to the tension developing between the two of them.

"No, ah." Law glanced up at the sign above him as though he'd never seen it before. Of all the rotten luck, he had the worst. "I didn't even realize what kind of shop it was. I only stopped for directions."

"Yeah, right!" Bonney laughed. "That lie was so weak, you should be ashamed of yourself."

"I can assure you, it's nothing more than the truth."

Bonney turned to Killer, who was assisting her while she balanced on a set of crutches, "Does Kid usually believe this bullshit?"

"Sadly, he does," Killer practically growled. "All this one has to do is bat his eyelashes, and Kid's falling all over himself."

"Hah!"

"Yes, a funny joke. But no more true than my little fib just now," Law reproached, feeling his ears burn. At least the cool weather turning his cheeks rosy would hide the worst effects.

If the first mate's eyes were visible, they would've been narrowed in a glower. "Then what _were_ you doing? Calling your nakama?" He held up a hand as Law began to protest, "Don't even start; Kid's the only one who still thinks they're dead and gone. If you ask me, the real questions is why you're still sticking around in the first place."

"Maybe it's love," Bonney said, sighing theatrically.

Law deflected her jibe with a harmless smile, "Your sense of humor is malicious today, my lady."

"Yeah, that's probably 'cause I missed out on all my beauty sleep last night." Bonney's tone had noticeably soured and something shriveled inside Law; he'd nearly forgotten about that. Had he been there, Law knew Eustass would laugh and jeer as though it'd all been done on purpose. Left on his own, Law absolutely wanted to die.

He coughed, tugging his hood closer while his face rushed with heat. "Would you have preferred if I gagged him?"

"In the future? Yeah, actually. That would be _great_."

"Well, then let me apologize once again," Law said. He hated having to be the one to ask for forgiveness on Eustass' behalf. Even if the mental image that Bonney suggested - of the captain bound and gagged, helpless - was an enticing one. "Then please do not let me delay you any longer. I imagine you'd like to get breakfast in peace."

Killer shook his head, a sort of disappointment palpable in his posture, his voice. "Already ate."

"And where are you off to then, precisely?"

"He's gonna push me off the wharf," Bonney supplied. "Help, Trafalgar! You can save me."

"We _are_ going to the wharf," Killer confirmed. "But only to put Bonney on a transport to her own nakama."

"So you were able to find them, then?"

Bonney nodded, "Yeah, it's kinda how we knew this was the den-den mushi store. We were here all yesterday."

Now Law was just feeling stupid, but refused to give them any evidence of his guilt. "A relief. Though a shame to say farewell to you so soon."

"Then c'mon, you can give me a proper send-off." Bonney adjusted herself on her crutches, her broken leg tucked safely out of the way.

Law's protest continued, "As much as I would love too, three is such a crowd - "

"And it'll only be two once we see Bonney to her ship," Killer replied, brushing his complaints aside. "You're coming along. Something tells me I oughta keep an eye on you."

"Your suspicious nature is unwarranted," Law muttered, though he fell in step alongside Bonney. There was no point in throwing up a stink and driving a wedge between himself and Killer, especially when Eustass would be informed of their argument in short order. His first mate was dreadfully dependent. If Eustass himself wasn't the same, Law would've pitied them both. As it was, he found their mutual interdependence strangely pathetic - grown men unable to make their own choices and decisions.

He'd always wondered why someone as competent as Killer chose to willingly shackle himself to a lesser man. He would've made a far more effective captain. But the man lacked a certain drive; he was a follower instead of a leader. He liked having a higher-up's authority to defer to when the difficult choices came about. Why anyone would entrust their faith so blindly in someone like Eustass was anyone's guess. Law was reminded of something Penguin once said, about how Law's dreams were big enough for the both of them, and how all some people needed out of life was knowing that they'd helped accomplish something meaningful. Penguin believed in Law; it was all the dream he'd needed to follow after him when they'd escaped.

All Penguin needed was nakama - a devotion to them that became a sense of purpose. It sounded like such a little thing, but meant the world: their friendship had quite literally saved Law's life. It'd developed with tenacious determination, even after all the attempts Law had made to kill it in the cradle. He'd stubbornly resisted the inevitable for so long after they'd met...and yet Penguin refused to give up on him each time. It'd been strong enough to weather the silent storm of Law's warring emotions, back when he'd been so deeply and pointlessly in love. He'd battered himself against Penguin's intractable friendship until the resulting bond between them was unbreakable. Even now, Penguin followed his orders even while disagreeing. For as awful as Law's luck tended to be, he would take an entire lifetime of being so cursed if it meant having Penguin by his side.

He wondered if his equally contentious relationship with another stubbornly persistent bastard held any similarities, but refused to consider Eustass in such a context. Penguin was different. Their bond was sacrosanct. To bring Eustass into the equation as anything of any similarity...it was a grotesque perversion. Law's first mate had never demanded anything from him other than what he was prepared to give. Maybe that was why he'd had fallen for Penguin in the first place, back when he'd been nursing that crush instead of burying it.

Some things were inevitable...but that did not mean that one couldn't try to fight them. Law would only know if fighting against Eustass was a pointless battle once it was over, when the victor could finally be crowned. He would fight against the inevitability that was Eustass until his body broke and his spirit failed.

"You guys were sure out real late," Bonney started, her tone casual but curious. She wanted the dirt on Eustass, like always. Typically, Law enjoyed the camaraderie they shared but was loath to divulge many details.

"Ah. Again, my apologies if we woke you."

"What'd you get up to, huh?"

"Eustass was rendered rather hungry after our...activities. Instead of eating, he saw fit to drink until we were ejected." Law shrugged; a minor lie that was entirely plausible. After all, it was Eustass they were speaking of. "I had a challenging time wrangling him back to our room in such an inebriated state. He's paying for his indulgence now."

"That a fact," Killer stated, with deep skepticism.

"I'd be happy to show you once we're finished here."

"That sound great. Make sure you don't run off before we get there."

Despite the man's suspicion, Law had much he needed to share. He doubted Killer knew of the den-den Eustass had received the day before. He knew nothing of how urgently they needed to escape. Law hesitated in telling him with Bonney so close to sailing on her way...the less she knew about Doflamingo, the better. If she was targeted because of her association with him or Eustass's crew, Law would never be able to forgive himself.

It was a short walk to the pier where Bonney's transport was waiting. She and Killer had arranged for a private escort to take her three day's journey to the island her nakama had chosen as a home base. After contacting them on an inter-island den-den, she'd learned of their locale as well as what'd happened after the attack that'd left her captured. Fortunately, the vast majority of her crew had escaped unscathed. They'd even commissioned a replacement vessel, after the destruction of her first ship. It was due to be completed shortly; after that, "I've got a few pieces of leftover business with those Marines. We might've left 'em in bad shape, but believe me, I'm gonna make it a whole helluva lot worse."

Law smiled; he certainly believed her. He embraced her with genuine affection as he boarded her ship, standing behind while she and Killer parted with much more heartfelt feelings. Perhaps they'd cross paths again in the future, Law hoped - at least if anything had come out of this, he'd made a new ally, and one who was not beholden to Eustass or his ilk.

"A shame to say goodbye to Miss Bonney so soon," Law remarked once Killer let her go. She stood on her ship's bow, waving until they'd disappeared out into the fog.

"After last night, she said she'd either get off the island, or kill the both of you."

"You exaggerate," Law huffed. All things considered, he and Eustass were quite lucky Bonney had not burst through the door and brought an end to things. "It can't be helped. The walls are thin."

"And Kid is loud when he's being fucked." The neutral tone to his words belied their meaning and significance. Killer only shrugged, turning on one foot now that Bonney was gone for good.

Law fell into step beside him, smiling against his will. On some level, it was deeply satisfying that Killer knew exactly what'd happened. "How can you be so sure that was the case?"

"'Cause we've shared enough adjacent rooms in enough shitty hotels," Killer growled. He was palpably annoyed, likely from sleeping so poorly. Law ducked his head down so that his face's flush wouldn't be seen. He felt strange indeed, the same strangeness he'd woken up to. As though something had been intrinsically altered inside him.

If the reversal of their relationship registered as strange with him, Killer did not show it. Whether he approved or not, this change was accepted with the same taciturn silence that accompanied many of Eustass's outlandish notions. After all, not even Law could say if they'd ever end up doing that a second time.

"The first time he carried on like that," Killer continued unprompted, "I broke the door in because I would've sworn he was being murdered. But no, turned out he was just losing his cherry, and wasn't screaming 'cause it hurt so bad neither."

"You've known each other a long time, then."

Killer shrugged, "Before it was shitty hotels, it was a shitty apartment together. He hasn't changed as much as you would imagine."

"I do not imagine he's changed at all. He's still a child." Law bent to scoop up one of the ubiquitous wanted posters as the wind scurried it by. It was Eustass's, of course. "I'm sure you've seen these. We should not linger here longer than necessary." He folded the poster into quarters before tucking it into one pocket. "Doflamingo knows we're here."

"What? _How_?"

Killer had stopped walking but Law did not falter, waiting until he was rejoined before continuing. "He's known we're here since we landed. Who do you think commissioned these posters and had them distributed?"

"I know he's got ties inside the World Government, but it wouldn't take his dime to get them to print those posters off after what we did to their labs."

"No, but it would certainly expedite matters. I do not know how far his influence reaches on this island, but we cannot trust anyone with confidence." Law shook his head. That warning went without saying, and he was only delaying the inevitable. He finally said, "Yesterday, after you'd gotten us rooms at the inn...a den-den mushi arrived. It was from Doflamingo, and he had it delivered straight to Eustass."

"You're fucking kidding - "

"I don't know all that was said, but can assume the worst. Doflamingo wasn't able to properly humiliate him when we crossed paths last, so I'm sure that was his goal in sending the den-den."

"Does Kid still have it?"

"No, I'm afraid - he destroyed it in a fit of pique, as should not surprise you in the least."

Killer gave a snort of assent. Honestly, in retrospect, Law was quite surprised that Eustass had stopped at destroying the den-den and hadn't then proceeded to demolish the town as well. If only he'd walked in on that conversation...many things would have gone differently. Law couldn't complain about the course events had taken, even though they'd ultimately left him with a blistering headache.

"I'll check with the crew, get everybody ready to leave as soon as the log pose sets. I know Kid finished up with a lot of the repairs yesterday."

"He did say there was some work yet to be done - but it can be done once we're underway. He's purchased all the necessary parts."

"Good. We'll take off once the pose is ready, unless you've got a better idea."

Law shook his head. He'd only found the eternal pose to Calico amongst the researcher's loot, though in a pinch he wondered if they couldn't purchase another. Calico was a big enough city that eternal poses might be for sale, but the price would be high. That all depended on how long it would take for theirs to set, which it may already have done.

They parted outside a bakery, where Law stopped to pick up breakfast. His appetite was returning and the worst of his hangover's effects would wear off before long. Even still, he suspected that Eustass would be pitiful and bedridden for most of the day. He wanted to be annoyed but even that emotion was slow to arrive, and Law frowned the entire walk back to their hotel.

It was just turning to late morning and Eustass, surprisingly, was gone. Law stood in the doorway, feeling nonplussed. He was fully prepared to baby Eustass back to health but that appeared to no longer be necessary - and Law did not like the way a creeping _disappointment_ was sneaking upon him. What in the seven hells did _that_ have to do with anything? He glared at the rumpled bedsheets and around the room, as though Eustass could be hiding somewhere. But he was not; nor was he on the balcony or in the bathroom. Law was feeling rather dazed by the time he seated himself at the small dining table.

He ate his portion of breakfast, which was a flattened sandwich of cheese, eggs, and savory tomato sauce. Perhaps Eustass simply stepped out to find food of his own, or to track Law down - he'd been on high alert since Doflamingo had contacted him; for once, Law couldn't fault such paranoia. But he'd seen nothing of the captain while out, and it wasn't as though he and Killer were hard to miss.

Good as the food was, Law could feel it souring in his stomach and wasn't sure if the hangover or his attitude was to blame. He frowned at the remaining sandwich, intended for Eustass but Law considered eating it all the same just to spite the bastard. Instead, he returned to bed, leaving his coat at the table and kicking off his shoes as he went. The sleep he'd missed out on early in the morning was catching up and Law was oblivious to the world in short order.

It was afternoon by the time he awoke, feeling groggy and useless but overall, much improved over the hangover he'd started the day with. He'd not meant to sleep so long when they were still hoping to make headway before sundown, but had not set an alarm. He'd never thought he'd needed one, anticipating that Eustass would return before long to wake him. If the man had returned it was surprising he'd left Law undisturbed. However, given his recent attitude and confessions the night before, Law wondered if the man wasn't attempting to correct some of his more abrasive behaviors. It was probably a futile dream.

Law doubted the man ever came back in the first place after finding the second breakfast sandwich where he'd left it. If Eustass wasn't going to help himself, Law would. Maybe the captain had run into Killer, getting a head start on the repairs that could swiftly take them away from this place and Doflamingo's prying eyes. The ship was still a work in progress, the first of many things they'd need to finish before leaving was possible.

Still, with the anticipation of leaving on his mind, Law gathered up his belongings so they could be packed aboard the ship. It was a longshot for things to be completed enough to set sail but Law returned to the ship all the same; it was bustling with activity and clearly Killer had mobilized the crew in order to make way as soon as possible. Law ran into Wire first thing, and the ship's cook immediately drafted him on a last-minute supply run that kept Law busy for the remainder of the afternoon. The sky was darkening by the time he and the rest made it back to the ship, heavily burdened by several sides of salted pork and two enormous, potted citrus trees. Apparently, Eustass was leaving nothing to chance in their extensive resupply.

During the afternoon, he'd gathered from other members of the crew that they were to sail that evening, or at morning's first light - whichever arrived first by the time repairs were finished. Eustass was surely busy down below-decks, and Law was surprised when Killer pulled him aside once his group returned. "You seen Kid anywhere?"

Law stopped in his tracks, leaving the lime tree for others to manage. "No...I haven't seen him since this morning. I thought he was working down below."

"Yeah, I thought the same. But I haven't seen him all day, and now I've really been looking and can't find him anywhere!"

"How strange…" Law said, though his mind was racing. If Eustass wasn't on the ship...could he honestly have been missing since this morning? Law didn't want to believe it; there was no one who could easily overpower Eustass without leaving some evidence behind. The man positively caused a scene anywhere he went, even on his best days!

_That being said_...the pessimistic part of himself piped up with interest. That being said, Eustass was hardly on one of his best days. He'd been practically incapacitated when Law left him that morning. It was a moment's weakness, but still...it was in those moments that Doflamingo loved to strike, when a person's vulnerability was most obvious. A lance of apprehension rocketed up Law's spine: could Doflamingo have somehow _known_ about what Eustass said? Had his spies overheard that confession? The apprehension turned painful as it clenched at Law's guts, twisting them like knotted ropes.

He took several deep breaths, distinctly aware of how critically Killer was regarding him. The first mate was searching for suspicion, naturally - he had no idea of what Eustass had said, and would probably shrug it off as another of his captain's passing fancies one way or the other. And either way, Law was hardly about to volunteer such information - he was convinced that upon further, sober reflection, Eustass would certainly reconsider what he'd said.

"I do not know where he is, in that case. I haven't seen him since this morning - before you and I even met. He was gone from the room by the time I returned." Law shook his head, still in disbelief. He pictured the suite in his mind, searching for anything out of place but could come up with nothing. "I assumed he'd gone for food, and then was working on the ship…I fell asleep after returning to the room so I imagined that I'd just missed him."

Killer gave a snort in response, but it wasn't the disbelieving kind - simply a grunt of frustrated commiseration, "I never saw him, figured he was with you. Then I got busy with my own stuff on the ship." He shook his head, "Despite what you think, I don't _actually_ keep that guy on a leash."

"I simply never suspected that he was in danger," Law replied. He wasn't lying; the thought had never even crossed his mind. "Besides, who would be foolish enough to attack him?"

"You got me!" Killer gave a quick glance around, tugging Law off to the side of the ship's deck and away from anyone else. "This is about to go down real bad for whoever messed with him. I want this city torn apart - if he's still here, we'll find him."

Law nodded, a single jerk of his head. "I'll organize a search party."

He sent three groups to canvass the city. Law remained with four others, scouring the waterfront, while Killer continued the ship's repairs. If Eustass had been kidnapped, he was either being held in some back-alley slum, or was already packed away on a departing ship. Law and his group searched all the docked vessels - at knifepoint, when it became necessary - but no trace of Eustass was found. They had similar luck in searching the docks, all of their vacant cargo holds and warehouses turning up nothing.

With each fruitless hour, Law could feel his nerves tighten until they felt stretched to the breaking point. And still no Eustass. How could such an enormous presence like the captain's simply...disappear? That was what panicked Law the worst; Eustass was no pushover, and even unconscious, he'd be difficult to manage discretely. The hotel they'd stayed at had no records of him checking out, nor did anyone recall seeing him. Before long, Law felt sick with worry, a nervous tangle cluttering his chest and heart until he imagined he was coming apart.

He reconnoitered with Killer and the three other search parties, all empty-handed. If Law was upset, Killer was beside himself with worry. The town's clock tower was chiming out the count of midnight; they'd searched for hours and still no Eustass. A sinking dread oozed into Law's chest like unrefined petroleum. This was no accident. Eustass wasn't hiding; he'd been taken, and there was no secret who was behind this abduction.

Their ability to undermine Doflamingo had already been neutralized. Instead of striking back first, the shichibukai had subverted their newly-unified front before it became a threat to him. Perhaps Law should've expected as much; after sending a den-den mushi to Eustass, it was obvious that the captain had caught Doflamingo's eye. Maybe the shichibukai's jealousy had gotten the better of him, motivating this capture and causing him to reveal his hand.

What the bastard intended to do with Eustass next was anyone's guess. Law knew better than to speculate - his worst fears would surely prove more than accurate.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Also, check out this lovely Worth fanart by maridoodles: http://maridoodles.tumblr.com/post/90705529468


	25. Chapter 25

A palpable tension thickened the air aboard Eustass' ship. For all their efforts, none of the search parties had turned up anything of interest, nor was there a single clue indicating the captain's whereabouts. It was impossible for someone to disappear so completely without a trace...impossible, except for the very best assassins and bounty hunters, several of whom Law knew to be members of Doflamingo's extended family.

While Law did not ignore the other possibilities responsible for Eustass' disappearance, he remained firmly convinced that Doflamingo was to blame. This was retribution for Eustass' rudeness before, for the captain's presumption to keep and own what rightfully belonged to another. Only in Doflamingo's twisted mind would such rationalizations make sense. But Law had learned long ago that despite his madness, his former master was cunning and clever beyond all expectation, as wily as a fox. Even if he targeted Eustass directly, Law was his intended goal.

"What makes you think I know more than anyone else?" Law replied.

"Don't be cute. You told me as much this morning when you said Doflamingo'd taken an interest in the captain. I _know_ that prick's got his fingers all up in this."

"And I share your suspicions. But beyond that, I know nothing more than anyone else." Law shook his head; he already felt stupid and careless for allowing Eustass to slip through their fingers. If he'd heeded his paranoia earlier, the man might still be missing but his abductors would have significantly less lead time on them. "I was sleeping for most of this afternoon. If I'd been involved, I can assure you that I would not have spent my time so idly. I also would have worked to establish a more tangible alibi."

"Y'know what I think?" Killer began, and Law inwardly groaned; he had no time nor patience to waste on more of the man's persecutory flights of fancy. Of course every event could be twisted so that Law shared the blame, and Killer was so blinded by their mutual dislike that he'd quickly adhere to any explanation which left Law responsible. "I think you _knew_ Doflamingo was going to strike. You had warning; he practically sent you and Kid a fucking advanced notice. Why else would you be up and about at the crack of dawn?"

"That is purely coincidental - "

"Oh, is it now? Really?" He took an imposing step towards Law, who refused to give an inch. "Who were you calling when Bonney and I came across you, huh?"

Law steadied himself, swallowing thickly. He didn't appreciate such conjecture, particularly when it was plausible enough to cast a shadow on his honesty, and especially when it was utterly untrue. "I as much as answered that question when you found me. I was speaking to my crewmates - and I wouldn't be admitting that if I had any other choice."

"There was no _crime_ involved at all. I merely spoke to my nakama, and it was hardly about Eustass. As if you hadn't noticed, we have a much greater enemy here - "

"And I'll thank you _so much_ for bringing that enemy upon us!"

"You may thank your thick-headed, brainless captain for bringing this upon himself!" Law snapped. "This has less to do with me than it does Eustass' juvenile temper, which Doflamingo knew of and deliberately exploited. I wasn't lying about that conversation they had - nor how it ended. He all but declared war upon Doflamingo, and over _what?_ Some petty provocations that he could've just as easily ignored."

"Trust me," Killer growled, his antagonism butting up against the reality that was Eustass. "What you might see as petty couldn't be further from the truth where Kid is concerned."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning that everything Doflamingo did to you that you just brush away like it's nothing? I know you're probably not dying to have a deep heart-to-heart with anybody about it, but choking it all down like it never happened won't make it disappear. I've been watching it eat a hole in Kid ever since he found out."

Killer behaved as though Law had no idea the depth of the captain's feelings, which - after the previous night - couldn't be further from the truth. "And Doflamingo knew exactly where to press in order to make that wound bigger, _I know_." Law sighed, a heavy weight settling in his chest. He was tired, his nerves frayed as though they'd been sharpened across sandstone, and now he had to defend himself against Killer's unending interrogations. "I may not appreciate them but if you think I'm ignorant of Eustass' feelings, then you haven't been watching as closely as you imagine."

A church bell tolled from the shoreline, announcing it to be four o'clock in the morning. Its sound was muffled by the perpetual morning fog that blanketed Calico each day, the same fog that hindered their search efforts and undoubtedly had made Eustass' abduction that much easier. Law felt each ring like a heavy, dull weight. "Bickering amongst ourselves will not return the captain any quicker."

"And neither will ignoring your involvement."

"If you're so convinced that I am responsible, then lock me in chains and throw me in the brig. But doing so will solve nothing, beyond assuaging your own petty grievances." Honestly, Law wondered what he was expecting. After their conversation this morning, which could've almost been called friendly...Law wasn't sure. In Eustass' absence, their mutual dislike rekindled quickly. Without his captain, Killer was like an unsheathed blade - hungry for blood and uncaring for whom he sliced in order to sate that appetite.

While he was loath to compromise with such irrational antagonism, there were few other choices. Like when they'd lost Eustass before, Law found himself one of the few voices of moderation and reason in the face of desperate panic. "What can I possibly say to convince you that I had no part in this?"

Killer gave a snort before pacing several steps away. Every muscle in his lean frame crackled with nervous tension, and while Law's dislike remained unchanging, he found it colored by pity. It was a shame to see such naked dependence coming from a grown and otherwise rational man. At length, Killer answered, "There's nothing you can _say_ to fix this. Just find him. That'll convince me."

"As always, your demands are so _practical_." Of course the bastard would be easily convinced by that. But pulling Eustass from the ether was an impossible task; painted into such a tight corner and without any other way to demonstrate his innocence, Law knew he would be considered guilty until he proved otherwise without a shadow of doubt. Despite everything that'd happened, he was quickly relegated to the role of scheming hostage and antagonist as soon as it fit Killer's preconceived narratives.

He practically expected the man to take this as an opportunity to rid the crew - and Eustass, in his absence - of Law's poisonous influence once and for all. Perhaps he ultimately would; Law was not naive enough to expect that the captain would be found quickly. As the search dragged out, blame would increasingly be heaped at his feet. In lieu of any other perpetrator, Killer would exploit the link between himself and Doflamingo until Law was guilty by association. In fact...Law wondered if that was not the shichibukai's intent after all, to drive a wedge between any alliance Law could hope to forge with his master's crew. Continued isolation was one of Doflamingo's favored tools in controlling others; he was an expert at sowing dissent amongst nakama. While Law could hardly call himself a companion of anyone on Eustass' ship, it'd been a long time since he was considered wholly an outsider. Becoming a suspect in the captain's disappearance now all but assured that any friendships he could've hoped to make would sunder, leaving him as vulnerable as he'd been on the auction block at Sabaody.

Law felt that potential isolation open up like a yawning crevasse. How strange...he was used to standing apart from others. It was surprising that this increased distance bothered him at all. And just as quickly, Law resented them all for the weakness this pathetic sentimentality brought on; undoubtedly, this was, on some level, another of Doflamingo's lessons - a cautionary tale of the vulnerabilities one suffered when their guard was lowered for such foolish, indulgent reasons. With Doflamingo bearing down upon him, Law knew such emotions were simply in reaction to a known and dangerous threat. He needed Eustass and his nakama for protection if nothing else - he could not hope to convince Killer of it, but it was within Law's best interests that the captain be found, and quickly. The man was still the best barrier between himself and his former master, and Doflamingo, realizing this, had destroyed that source of protection before it could be used against him.

It wasn't long after that Killer corralled them all - Law, Wire, and leaders of the search effort - into the captain's now-vacant study to reconnoiter; it was imperative that things not spin out of control even as the first stirrings of panic began to spread throughout Eustass' nakama. Judging by Killer's behavior earlier, it was as bad, if not worse, as when the captain had fallen down that trap-shaft and left the rest of them to find him. Except in that instance, Law had not even cared if Eustass survived the fall...all he'd cared about was his own skin. He longed for that same distanced perspective. Doflamingo's involvement had left him twisted up with worry...there were few captors more sadistically creative than his former master, and Law wouldn't wish that man's attention on anyone - even his sworn enemy, which Eustass remained despite everything between them.

Dawn would be prickling the sky before long, and their only advantage then would be the added light and visibility, though Law knew it would hardly aid in their search. The captain was no longer in Calico, of that much he was certain. Wire passed out steaming mugs of coffee, so bitterly strong that it made Law's tongue and jaw ache. There would be no rest until Eustass was found, or at least his trail located. These were Killer's orders, but Law followed them as though they'd been his own.

"Let's be realistic about this," Killer began. He'd spread a large, unmarked grid across Eustass' desk and used the captain's tattered map of the New World to base his coordinates from. A stylized wood carving of their ship identified their current location in Calico. "There's no chance of Kid still being in this town, not after the way we ransacked the damn place."

Several search parties were still out, having rented smaller vessels for an exhaustive survey of the island's coastline. Law didn't expect them to find much, and said so. "Whoever has taken him likely stowed him on a ship and left straight away yesterday morning. That means they've got almost a day's lead on us."

Killer took a drafting compass and drew an enormous circle around Calico, the distance traversable by even the fastest of ships. It was an imposing radius. A heavy weight of despair fell across Law's shoulders; it would be impossible to search such an area with a single ship alone, and each hour that ticked by added to the lead Eustass' captor had on them.

Their first mate seemed equally distraught. It was pointless to rush off in search of Eustass without a lead for where to go, yet no one on Calico had seen nor heard anything suspicious in the hours of Eustass' abduction. It was like he'd simply disappeared. Killer shook his head, "This is the work of a professional."

"But is it a common bounty hunter working for the Marine reward," Law speculated aloud. "Or something more personal?" He directed his question to Killer, the only one who knew of Doflamingo's unexpected gift to the captain. They were deluding themselves to hope that anyone else was behind this disappearance. Law knew the shichibukai himself would not bother with such a tawdry chore, he'd delegate it to one of his underlings. There was a vast number of assassins, pirates, bounty hunters, and devil's fruit users in Doflamingo's employ; any one of them could've been dispatched to obtain Eustass.

Even with Eustass missing, Law knew the captain had never been the intended target - he was simply collateral damage. Why would Doflamingo take the captain but not bother to abduct Law as well? It was likely only luck that'd spared him a similar fate...if he hadn't spent over an hour speaking with Penguin and his crew, and then another with Killer and Bonney...perhaps he would be in shackles as well, thrown into the hold of a ship bound for his former master. The two of them together could entertain the shichibukai until he grew bored...but now Eustass alone would suffer that fate, unless they could intercept his captor's ship before it reached its destination. An unlikely chance given the lead they had, and even more impossible without a sure means of finding the captain -

Law sat up, inadvertently startling Wire as the tall man began to doze off. Killer noticed as well, "You got something to say?"

"Possibly," Law started, his sluggish, tired mind clicking back into gear. The most effective means of tracking anyone was the vivre card; it was how Doflamingo and Law's crew had managed to follow him all this time. But Eustass had never mentioned the card nor said anything to indicate that he knew of its powers. "Does the captain have a vivre card, by any chance?"

"A _what_?"

Several confused faces turned in Law's direction, but Heat seemed familiar. He shook his head, "Not that I know of. That's an old magic, I haven't heard anyone speak of vivre cards for many years."

"It's not that old." Law was surprised; perhaps being a rival of Basil Hawkins had left him familiar with some of the more old fashioned methods and magics. Or perhaps vivre cards were simply rare in South Blue - it would account for why no one on Eustass' ship seemed to know what he was talking about. "It's also called a bibliocard. It is made using the fingernail of the one you hope to find once they're separated from you. The paper will always point towards the path that person has chosen, like a log pose set to a person, rather than a place."

He neglected to mention that most reputable makers would never deal with cards commissioned by third parties, even in emergency scenarios. It was a gamble, but Law counted on his previous business with Garnet to work in their favor. Then again, she hadn't had a charitable thing to say about cards made against their owner's knowledge. In their current situation, Law could only hope to persuade her.

"So lemme get this straight," Killer said, his tone dismissive. "You make a piece of paper. From a fingernail. And it...what? Acts like some sorta homing beacon?"

"It's precisely that simple."

Killer crossed his arms, giving a scoffing laugh. "That makes no fucking sense."

"It's true," Heat added. "I had one made, once. It was a long time ago. I gave it away in pieces to all of my friends." He shrugged, looking as solemn as ever. "None of them ever came to find me. I wonder if any of them are still alive. Maybe my paper burned up ages ago."

Law felt his curiosity piqued, but sadly no time to indulge it. Either way, he was grateful that someone believed him. Otherwise they were back to square one, and Law had no other ideas for how to find someone so utterly missing. If Doflamingo were responsible, he could've contacted the man using the den-den mushi that'd been sent to Eustass before, had the captain not already utterly destroyed it….

"But you still need a fingernail," Killer persisted. "Where're you gonna find one with Kid gone, huh?"

"Let me search our quarters. I'm certain I can find some trimmings, he keeps them short enough these days."

"Yeah, I guess we've got you and your tender skin to thank for that one." Killer snorted, as disbelieving as ever. But he shook his head, resigned and with no good alternatives of his own, "Fine - go find what you can, and see if you can get something made. Though I doubt there's anyone around here who'd know what the hell you're talking about, if none of us have ever heard a whisper of it."

"Yes, you're certainly the authority on everything after all," Law snapped, his temper getting the best of him. His nerves were as short as everyone's and he didn't have the patience to deal with such unrelenting and biased skepticism at a time like this.

"Heat." Killer jerked his head in the man's direction, "You go with him and keep an eye on things. I wanna know if this's just some bullshit tale meant to keep us busy." He turned to Law, glare hidden but undeniable. "There's no reason for you to give a damn what happens to Kid, and if this is just another way to keep us spinning our wheels instead of searching, you know how I'll make you pay for it."

Law got to his feet stiffly. "As always, your personality is _such_ a delight."

He left, not waiting to see if Heat followed. It was somewhat reassuring that Killer still refused to trust him. At least _someone_ on Eustass' crew remembered who Law was. He was beginning to wonder if the bastard enjoyed treating him like a slave; Killer had certainly managed to maintain the appropriate attitude for far longer than his captain had.

Law rolled his shoulders to ease their tension, marching purposefully towards the captain's quarters. Let Killer and the rest waste their precious time trying to come up with ways to find him. If they were so ungrateful for his suggestions, Law had half a mind to ignore the potential that a vivre card promised. He could simply sit back and watch Eustass' hapless crew flail about until their captain's demise was all but certain; after all, what did Law care what happened to the bastard?

Perhaps he should include himself amongst those who'd forgotten his true standing within the crew. Perhaps he should see Eustass' disappearance for what it truly was: a gift, albeit one from a man he hated more than the captain himself. Hadn't he insisted for long enough that he'd very much like to see Eustass and Doflamingo bring each other to ruin? If his most violent, hateful dreams could become reality, Law knew he was witnessing them now. Let the captain face Doflamingo; let the shichibukai play with him until he tired of this new distraction. And then, like a child who had lost interest in a now-tattered butterfly, he could tear the limbs and wings from Eustass one by one until the captain was _nothing_.

A subtle rage was trembling through Law's tendons and fibers by the time he reached their quarters. The bed was made with freshly-laundered linens - someone on the crew had seen fit to get everything thoroughly cleaned while they were moored. All part of the full ship's resupply. Law stood in the doorway, a rush of conflicting emotions making him feel weak and sick; it'd been hours since he'd eaten anything and the strong coffee was sitting poorly in his stomach.

Along with the laundry service, someone had cleaned their quarters from top to bottom, and Law felt his heart sink. Of all the times to count on Eustass' messiness...Law had been certain one or two nail clippings would be hiding among the floorboards, but they'd been swept and mopped, leaving no trace of Eustass behind. Whoever they'd commissioned to clean the ship had done an admirable job, much to Law's chagrin. They'd nearly cleaned away the captain's very scent...Law felt oddly betrayed, as though he'd been robbed of something vile and was left longing in its absence.

Even with this setback, he refused to give up so easily. Once Heat joined him, they both hunkered down, searching the very corners of the room and the cracks in its floorboards for anything that could've gotten trapped and left behind. For all their efforts, they still turned up nothing and Law was on the verge of panic when Heat suggested investigating the hotel room they'd recently stayed at. They'd checked out only a short time earlier, leaving the chance that their rooms might not yet be fully cleaned. If there was nothing to find, Law had no idea where to look next - other than to start picking through the engine rooms in the hope that the bastard had broken a nail while at work. Of all the times he could curse the captain for good grooming, of all things….

He and Heat checked in at the front desk, its attendant remembering them easily - with Heat in tow, they were difficult to forget. "You'll have to excuse my carelessness," Law began, his composure kept on a tight leash. "But I regret that I've left something behind from our stay earlier."

"You're welcome to look through this if you like." The attendant pulled out a basket heaped with abandoned goods - small toy animals, clothing, a piece of jewelry. Of course, none of it was what Law needed.

"I'm afraid the item was rather small, and might have been overlooked. Was the larger room on the third floor cleaned yet?"

"I think they're going over that one right now - you can run up and see if they got what you're missing, though."

Law gave a nod of thanks, taking the stairs two at a time until he was once again outside the room he'd shared with the captain. It was propped open, and inside, a maid was making her way through a cleaning regimen to prepare the room for new guests. Fortunately, they'd caught her early in her rounds; she'd only just started changing the sheets and linens and while on any other day, Law would've been embarrassed by the evidence they'd left behind, he currently had no time to waste on such petty things.

He explained their predicament, claiming he'd lost an important token instead of something as odd as a fingernail clipping. While the maid seemed bemused, she did not interfere and even lent them brooms as Law scoured the main room and Heat took the bath.

The captain had hardly stayed here more than a day, and their findings were proportionally slim - it wasn't until Heat dumped out the trash bin to search inside that he found three tiny clippings, hardly more than shavings. "Should this be enough?"

"We have little choice one way or the other," Law said, shaking his head. He had no idea what the minimum requirements were for something like this. In commissioning his recent vivre card, Garnet had taken no more than a single nail's clipping, but that had been larger than all three they'd found combined. Even if they were small, Law was determined to make things work. Sometimes, even when the conditions were not ideal, a recipe could be followed when appropriate substitutions were made, and Law could only hope that this would be the case if their ingredients were found lacking. "Come on, let us find if there is a card maker who's even open this early."

They excused themselves; Law took a last glance around the room - they'd hardly stayed for more than a full day, but it'd been an eventful one. Law was sad to leave, especially with the captain's whereabouts unknown. It felt like he was leaving something behind in that empty room...but if he had, he knew it would be swept up and disposed of in short order.

He and Heat paused again at the front desk, confirming with its attendant that they'd found their missing item and inquiring about potential card manufacturers. Though he already knew of Garnet - and indeed, they were directed towards her a second time - Law feigned ignorance. Admitting his familiarity would only raise more questions, particularly from Killer, whose suspicions were already on high alert. Law's previous business had nothing to do with their current predicament, and he'd already seen how eager Killer was to cast him as the enemy. With that man in charge of the crew with Eustass absent...Law knew it was prudent to stay silent in such matters. He'd forgotten how awkward it was to tread so carefully amongst supposed-allies.

Sunlight was breaking through the fog layer as they reemerged onto the street. A moment's hopelessness swelled over him, but it was fleeting. Even if it was appropriate, despair in this instance would serve no purpose. Law fell into step beside Heat as the man navigated towards Garnet's shop, using directions given to them by the hotel's front desk. Law let the man lead the way, lest he inadvertently betray his familiarity with her shop. A thick stream of smoke was issuing from the chimney in her small hut as they arrived, either for heat or to cook her morning's breakfast. The door was locked but Law knocked solidly; a hurried shuffling on the other side answered them and the door swung open moments later.

Garnet looked as polished as she had upon their first meeting even given the early hour. She greeted them with a thick shawl wrapped around her shoulders and a frown upon her face; she fixed Law with a quizzical stare, "It is far too early for you to be returning."

And Law froze. He could sense Heat stiffen perceptibly beside him and strove to recover before the situation was made worse, "I'm sorry, have we met? I believe you must have confused me for someone else."

Garnet's eyes flicked from his face to his companion's, her gaze shrewd. As she'd demonstrated during their previous interaction, her ability to grasp the unsaid details of a situation was as quick as ever. "Ah. You may be correct. My apologies." Her eyes narrowed, as if to make the act more convincing, "Though you do look quite familiar…"

"We're wanted men; it's an occupational hazard," Heat interjected.

"And why should I wish to do business with criminals?"

"We're _wanted_ ," Heat repeated. "That hardly makes us criminals."

"So you say." But she stepped aside to allow their entrance all the same.

"I should've expected you to _see_ all those details already," Law chided, though he wondered if he was pushing his luck. "After all, doesn't your sign advertise a speciality in prognostication?"

"You skeptics always interpret such things so literally," Garnet answered. She crossed to her chair, set at a small side table where a steaming mug of tea rested. "Peering beyond the veil is a fuzzy business. Possibly because the future has yet to be decided."

"Fortunately, we're not here to consult the future. Nor the moon and stars - we simply need a small service, one which we were told you can provide."Law took a seat as well, on a low, fluffy couch tucked into one corner. Heat joined him as well, the room agreeably warm from a small fire burning in a low stove.

"And what would that be?"

"The creation of a vivre card," Law replied, and noted the way Garnet's expression darkened. It wasn't surprising; she'd had strong feelings about the card when he'd been there only a day prior. He only hoped that she wouldn't give his earlier visit away - the last thing he needed was to draw additional suspicion to himself, particularly when Killer was already operating on high alert.

But for the moment, his fears remained unfounded; Garnet merely raised a single eyebrow in question, "Oh?"

"Yes. This may be a bit of an orthodox request, however."

"How so?"

Heat took over, for which Law was grateful - he doubted Garnet would be particularly amenable to the request had it come from him. "Our captain has been abducted. We have no way of knowing who's taken him, or why - or where they may have gone with him."

"And you expect a vivre card will help you in this matter?"

"I know they can lead one unfailingly to the person they belong to," Heat replied.

She clicked her tongue, regarding her tea for a moment before confirming this. "They can. But in that statement you have already identified the conflict facing me - they will indeed lead you to the one you seek, but it is he to whom the card _belongs_ that must initiate its creation."

Law expected this sort of argument, and was prepared to launch a counter-offensive before Heat interrupted him: "Our captain belongs to us. We are his nakama, and belong to him." His head tilted to one side, dreadlocks drooping like ropes of spanish moss. "This request is made because of that bond, and the devotion behind it."

"How am I to be certain that you're speaking the truth? Without your captain to confirm or contradict what you have to say, I have little reason to believe you."

"By that logic, you have just as little reason to doubt us," Law interjected.

"Except I _know_ the power of a vivre card," Garnet said, with disdainful authority. "It may seem like a scrap of paper, only useful to keep those you care about close at hand...but anyone who has had that power abused will understand my concerns." She pinned him with a critical stare, as though daring him to contradict her words. Law kept silent; he didn't want to spread that knowledge around and she knew it. This was likely just a waste of time; Garnet was too familiar with his situation to be even passingly sympathetic to their predicament. Law seethed, feeling useless - they would be better off leaving immediately instead of wasting even more time on a worthless errand….

However, Heat was not so easily dissuaded. "What can we do, then, to convince you of our sincerity?"

Garnet shifted, her expression pinched as though the question was a stupid one, "I doubt very much that you _can_ convince me."

"I do not mean to be presumptuous. But you are welcome to interview every man on our crew if you require it; they will all confirm what we have said. In this matter, finding our captain is too important for any one of us to lie, and you may ask as many questions as you must in order to see that we're not lying."

Garnet was silent for a long moment, considering what Heat had said. Law was grateful that they'd come together; for as much as it put his own best interests in danger, having an outside advocate was vastly more important. Had Killer come along...he would've resorted to threats and violence to see the card made. In contrast, Heat's silent and harrowed petition was far more effective.

Even Garnet seemed swayed, "Tell me then...without the card, what are your alternatives? Pretend, if you will, that there is no one on this island who could make the card - in any case. How would you find this captain whom you so need to find?"

It was like being back in that stuffy conference room, and Law's higher thinking was just as sluggish and uncreative as it had been earlier. Truly, this had been his best idea; there were few alternatives. "Our opponents have at least a day's lead on us...without sure direction, we dare not leave Calico. It is too risky. If we set off in an incorrect direction, Eustass will be taken even further from us. He could be trapped with the enemy for even longer if any mistakes we make have to be corrected. Everything costs _time._ "

"It sounds to me as though you already have an idea of who is behind this," Garnet murmured. She seemed to remember her manners and rose, returning from the fireplace with two mugs of tea.

"We do know." Heat nodded, accepting his tea and dosing it liberally with cream. "Donquixote Doflamingo. It is as much as certain."

The name gave their hostess pause. "A dangerous man to cross." Her eyes flicked to Law, as if silently confirming for herself the identity of that shadow she'd seen following at his footsteps. Law left his face an impenetrable mask; if anything, knowing their enemy's identity would only make gaining her assistance that much more difficult. Perhaps Heat had divulged such information hoping that it would lend credence to their desperation, but Law knew that in all things, Garnet was a calculating business woman. She would not quickly involve herself in affairs which could just as easily return to haunt her.

"You can see why we have few choices," Heat said. "If you're unwilling to assist us, we'll be forced to use rudimentary methods - questioning the townsfolk, sending out scouting parties - our nakama are already busy doing these things. We may be forced to hire mercenary assistants in order to track whatever vessel stole our captain - although it was done so secretly that I doubt even the best trackers would know where or what to look for."

"A truly bleak situation in which you find yourselves."

Law smiled, a sudden spike of murderous frustration driving at his heart. "Do you enjoy seeing us flounder, my lady?"

"Enjoy? Not particularly." She returned to her seat, a line of conflicted consternation drawing itself vertically between her brows. "Though I do find it rather unsettling that you are so unprepared for this sort of attack."

"We are quite at your mercy, as you can see," Law replied, spreading his hands out flat and empty - as vacant and useless as their remaining options.

"And we were unprepared because this attack was unprovoked," Heat added, which left Law reeling a bit. Since when was it not provoked? Of course Heat would not know of the den-den mushi the man had sent, but Doflamingo had for all intents and purposes declared war upon Eustass the last time their ships crossed paths. And all over what - as Killer would say, nothing more stupid and foolish than a whore.

But perhaps the rest of Eustass' nakama did not see Law as the agent of that feud - perhaps they saw things much more simply. As a shichibukai, part of Doflamingo's duty to the World Government was poaching pirate crews who made nuisances of themselves. Eustass had certainly done that ever since he'd set foot in the New World's waters, and for some time before then. The recent plunder of a Marine base was only the newest in a long line of crimes he and his crewmates were responsible for; it made sense for them to come under shichibukai attack.

And while ruthless, the shichibukai were not known to be so underhanded. Capturing a rookie captain who'd overstepped his bounds was certainly within their jurisdiction, but abducting one from where he slept? It was practically bizarre; for the first time, Law understood why the majority of Eustass's nakama seemed so blindsided by this attack. Of course he and Killer knew the true motivations behind it...but neither were eager to explain the details, for their own individual reasons. For the first time, Law imagined himself as Heat and the others likely saw him - a blameless bystander in this, just one among many who was devoted to finding Eustass before he came to harm.

He stared at his mug, its contents untouched. A certain tightness had developed in his throat and Law found it difficult to swallow, or even breathe. What was he thinking? Eustass' men were pirates, and unlikely to consider him nakama until he'd earned their respect.

Law was used to standing apart. He'd earned that distance, rather than camaraderie or respect. If Eustass' crewmen knew how responsible he was for the captain's disappearance...they would consider him nothing but constant trouble, the same as what Killer saw in him. But Heat and the others didn't know, and so by default, they recognized him as one of their own - just another crewmate desperate to find their captain. Law had automatically assumed that Heat, Wire, and everyone else on board held him in contempt for bringing this tragedy upon them, just in the same way Killer despised him for endangering his friend. The reality couldn't seem further from the truth: Heat had accompanied him because he genuinely thought Law's suggestion of the vivre card was their best option. He trusted and believed in Law as an equal member of Eustass's crew.

Even with that trust now, however...Law couldn't help but wonder what he and all the rest would think should they ever learn the truth. He'd be ostracised as quickly as he was accepted. Law was surprised to realize how much that bothered him.

His eyes burned and he blinked them rapidly, jerking himself back to reality. He took a thick gulp of tea, loathing how tightly stretched his nerves were at the present. It left him little to rely on when his sentiments got the best of him, and he shoved such maudlin notions into the deepest hole his mind had to offer. They'd distracted him enough; Heat and Garnet had only continued in their negotiations without him and Law listened avidly as he caught up.

"Of course, should you take on this commission, we will see you handsomely rewarded," Heat was saying. If they'd come to discussions of price, that meant Garnet was all but convinced - and said as much.

"It had better be - I may be forced to relocate my business entirely, should my participation in this become known."

Law was unable to resist a small dig at her expense, "I thought craftsmen were eager to show off their wares."

"In many things, yes. But I know enough of Doflamingo to know what is risked by crossing him." She visibly shivered, drawing her shawl tighter about her shoulders. "That man...he has controlled this island passively ever since claiming this quadrant of the New World as his own. The _arrogance_ \- " She quivered a second time, but this was from rage. "You are most fortunate that he is your enemy, in that I will do whatever is required in order to undermine him. Now. Once your payment is secured, I will begin. What starting materials will there be to work from?"

Heat produce the few fingernail scraps they'd managed to draw together. He'd secured them in a small paper, folded in quadrants, which he handed to Garnet. Before she could open it, he stood, nodding once to Law, "I'll head back to the ship and let Killer know. We'll get the payment together." He strode to the door, pausing on his way to put a hand on Law's shoulder, which practically made him jump. Heat said, almost as an after thought, "Don't worry. We'll find him."

That wasn't what Law was most worried about, but he took the encouragement for what it was. The same emotion that he'd felt earlier reared up inside him, threatening to choke off his air a second time...but instead he simply gave a murmur of assent, swallowing it down until his face was a steel mask.

He was left alone with Garnet, the door shutting with a gust of cool air. She regarded him keenly; he had a suspicion she'd been analyzing his every response ever since they'd arrived. "It is good to have you alone finally, Trafalgar Law."

"Was my companion so distasteful?"

"On the contrary, I found him quite agreeable. It was a surprise. But you…" she shook her head. "I have never taken very well to agreeably-natured people. Perhaps it was why I felt glad to see you again. I never imagined we would cross paths after yesterday."

"Again, you make me doubt your ability to accurately determine the future."

"Yes. For once, your skepticism is warranted. But then sometimes all of those stars will be aligned in order to tell the story of a certain future, and one of them will suddenly blink out - and everything falls to disarray, leaving me blind and helpless as a child."

"Mmm. Just imagine how we ordinary folk deal with it."

"I've never liked being blinded, Trafalgar Law." She shrugged one shoulder. "Perhaps this will do well to set things right once again."

"Fortunately for us both, the task we require does not rely upon the future."

"Doesn't it? Your view of the world is so simplistic." She rose, carrying the folded paper to the table Law had sat beside just a short time ago. It was clean and empty, a blank canvass for whatever magic she hoped to conjure. She shook the three nail fragments into a small, blue glass dish and considered them.

Law's earlier fears returned. "Will it be enough?"

"It will have to be. Sadly, this will require more work on my behalf, but after all - I will be paid handsomely, isn't that right?"

"I'm certain you could easily extort more, if necessary."

"Aren't you supposed to be bargaining for the other side?" She gave him a quirking, amused smile.

Without being asked, Law rose and joined her, watching as Garnet picked through vials of powders, liquids, and other necessary accoutrement. "The other side," he murmured, thoughtfully. He'd always considered himself an outside element within Eustass' crew. For a long time, they'd returned the sentiment, but somewhere along the line things had changed...as imperceptibly as his feelings toward the captain himself had changed. Law really didn't want to start analyzing all of that. He could've sworn he used to be made of stronger stuff. But as with everything, Eustass had changed that, or at least weakened it - maybe in the man's absence, Law would have time to refortify his defenses; it really was inappropriate to allow such attachments. In the face of an outside threat like Doflamingo, it was easy to cast such stringent rules aside. Easy - but unwise.

Perhaps Garnet could read minds after all, because as she busied herself, she said, "You travel with these men. But they are not your companions."

"No."

"An alliance of convenience?"

"Oh, hardly. Though I appreciate such a generous assumption."

"No," she said, and shook her head - somewhat sadly. "I saw those irons on your wrists when you arrived the other day. They're not yours."

"So obvious?"

"They're not your style. And so tight, ah!" She reached across and attempted to slide a finger beneath one of the fitted cuffs but there was no room. "These aren't meant to be removed, are they?"

"Sadly, no. It is the great irony of this scenario, that I should be seeking the very man who owns my life." Law gave a hopeless smile; he'd long since abandoned humor when it came to his relationship with Eustass. The shackles on his arms simply weren't very funny anymore, even when seen through the most ridiculous of lenses. "Though what sort of prison is it these days - he was always terrible at playing master, if he ever even realized he was one."

"You ought to let Doflamingo rid you of him, in that case." She continued pouring drips and drops of liquid into a mortar stone, along with several pinches of this and that on top of the fingernails they'd supplied. Law had been too out of it the day before to see this part of the ritual.

"Oh, no," Law replied immediately. "And not for the reasons you're probably thinking. I have little pity or mercy for him - for Eustass." He realized they'd never even mentioned his name; perhaps Heat had at some point. Law could feel himself fraying at the seams with every word he spoke, but there was little to do for it. With Doflamingo involved, this was the easy part. Things would get worse before they improved. "But ever since this began, I promised myself that I would see that man dead by my own hand. It's a promise I'm rather attached to. I would feel robbed if someone else took that privilege in my stead." He picked at a loose splinter on the edge of the table, wincing as it was jammed beneath a fingernail. The pain was bracing, for which Law was grateful. "Perhaps that makes me petty."

Garnet halted in her work, fixing him with a stare of disbelief. "That is hardly petty."

"I've seen the damage that can come from holding onto one's grievances too tightly. Sometimes I wonder if that will be my fate in this…." If it were, it was a fate Law was quietly resigned to.

" _Petty_ grievances may have that effect, but yours is something quite different," Garnet said with authority. "If what you say is true, then even I would have a difficult time offering forgiveness - or even anything less!"

"Funny, you've never struck me as the particularly forgiving type."

"Well, I am not prone to vengeance. Isn't that practically the same? Honestly, you split so many hairs that it's small wonder you're a constant source of trouble!" She stood, gathering her mortar and exiting the room. A low, grinding pulse sounded from an adjoining chamber but Law remained at the table, thinking. Once they had the card, they could follow it like a guiding light until they reached Eustass. But what would become of him before then…? It could take days before the card was finished, a fact he'd not mentioned to Killer out of fear that the man would discount this idea from its inception. Eustass had already been at his captor's mercy for nearly a day, and who knew how long it would take them to reach Doflamingo himself….

Law glared at the fireplace, watching the orange coals as they chewed through old, hardened wood. Why was he even worried about Eustass in the first place? It was like Garnet said; perhaps this was all a gift if he looked at it from the correct angle. But no...no, he wanted Eustass to suffer and regret all that he'd done, but Law would take that regret on his own terms. Of all things, he refused to allow Doflamingo to steal his vengeance before he ever had it. And he refused to be treated like a shiny toy for two brats to fight over! That this was still going on, that he was still seen as some sort of prize to be won left Law so furious that he could barely think.

Outrage and anger were better emotions right now; they came on quicker and left Law feeling stronger. Perhaps this was why Killer was parading about with a boulder-sized chip on his shoulder. But being so constantly antagonistic was hardly effective in negotiation; Law knew such tactics would've had little effect in convincing Garnet. He knew that until they faced Doflamingo, their negotiations had hardly even begun.

Garnet returned empty handed. "Now, it is a matter of waiting. I will tend to the card as it is woven but there is little else to do, I'm afraid."

There was one final pressing question. "How quickly can this be finished?"

"Quickly enough. There are many ways of making a vivre card. The one you asked of me earlier will take a week, it's true." She noted how his face cracked at the edges; Law had suspected as much. A week's lead, on top of what Doflamingo already had...they'd be better off scheduling Eustass' funerary arrangements than waiting for the card. She must've sensed his despair because she continued, "But one may be completed in as little as twelve hours. It will be unstable, and will not last longer than a single week - seven days, that is all you will have."

"As long as we're able to use it soon, I do not care."

"I was taught this trick a long time ago, it's called a 'hasty card'. They're made for impatient people who pay me lots of money to make them garbage. So even if you had threatened me and forced me to make it, there would be nothing but dust left before long. Either way...for your purposes, it will work." She laughed shortly, amused by her own anecdote. "It's funny, I never expected I would make someone a card intending for it to fall apart in seven days."

"At least you won't have to worry about us abusing it," Law mused. "That is, if any of that concern was justified. Or were you just having us on, to judge our commitment to the one we're looking for?"

"Oh no, that was all quite serious. I mean what I say about the power in these little things - it is so often taken for granted. If I'd been unable to produce your card in a timely manner, I would've said as much at the outset. It is clear how distressing you all find your companion's abduction."

"You really have no idea," Law murmured. He wondered what she would've thought, had Law turned up on her doorstep with Killer accompanying him. There probably would've been much less diplomacy, with a swift progression to death threats before anything else.

Garnet stopped him as Law prepared to leave, "Now, let me take a look at that hand of yours."

Law was surprised, but held out his bandaged hand nonetheless. Of course she would be one of the few who cared - even if the bonds between himself and the rest of Eustass' nakama were strengthening, not a single one had questioned his injury or how it'd come about. Then again, for such a rough-and-tumble group, they were constantly acquiring injuries; Law was left once again to marvel how they got by without a resident doctor amongst their ranks.

Or perhaps they did, he mused bitterly. He wondered if Garnet knew how competent he was at such tasks - but if given the choice, he would take another's assistance in this matter. The salve she'd used before had been quite effective, and she applied it again liberally, before _tsk_ -ing over the state of his fingertips. "You don't spare much time to take care of yourself, do you, Trafalgar Law?"

"Time has been an expensive commodity of late."

"And you'll only ever have two hands," she countered. "Take care that no infection sets into these wounds. Or your companion's return might be the least of your concerns."

For a change, Law did not challenge her assertions. He waited patiently while his fingers were cleaned, dressed, and rebandaged tightly - in fresh, white strips that Law knew would be tarnished before evening. Law knew they'd be left waiting an interminable twelve hours while the card was woven, and excused himself - though given his options, he really would've rather stayed at Garnet's shop. It was unwise in the long run and he knew as much. If he wasn't careful, she'd start attempting to read his future again - or worse, produce that blasted card from the day before that she'd been unable to lecture him about.

He returned to the ship, sharing Garnet's information with the others. Killer ensured that everyone still actively searching could be ready and on board once the card was finished. Time progressed slowly, and even with a solution at hand, Killer was as inconsolable in his captain's absence as ever. Law did his best to stay out of the man's way - Killer was like a bomb waiting to go off; all he required was an ignition source. He found work in the kitchens with Wire, the work simple and repetitive. By the time they'd finished cleaning up from dinner, the wait for Eustass' vivre card was also at an end.

Accompanied by Heat and Killer, Law returned for the third time to that squat little hut - he wondered what Garnet would have to say about the old adage of portentous things coming in unassuming packages.

She opened the door before they'd even had a chance to knock; clearly, she'd been watching the time as closely as they had. "Come in. It's finished."

"Here's your payment," Killer growled, foregoing any introductions. Law wasn't sure exactly how much Garnet had demanded, but it was enough that a small burlap sack was required - it hung heavily and was clearly a small fortune. Money never did seem to make a difference to Eustass or anyone on his crew.

"It's been quite the _pleasure_ doing business with you and yours," Garnet replied. "Although you must forgive me if I hope to never see a one of you again after today."

Heat thanked her profusely before promising, "We won't whisper a word of who supplied this card."

"You'd best not. If anyone associated with that... _family_." She said the word distastefully; Law could sympathize. "Shows up on my doorstep, I will know whom to blame. And if you find Doflamingo a formidable foe, I would caution you against earning _my_ wrath."

"Yeah, yeah, got it." Killer brushed off her words. "We're so scared. Now where's the card?"

She passed Law a small, velvet box; inside, there was indeed a card. Law started with sudden alarm - a thin wisp of smoke had already begun eating away at one corner. "Is it unfinished?"

"No, it's finished." Garnet crossed her arms, as if daring them to challenge her craftsmanship. "But it was burning even before I had completed it. Wherever that captain of yours has been taken off to, you'd best find him quick."

Law felt the bottom drop out of his stomach in a sick, sinking instant. Perhaps seven days would be more than enough time, if Eustass' card burned to nothing before then.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS sorry for all these cliffhangers the last couple of chapters, especially after I said I wouldn't use them that often...but they just work really well in this section!
> 
> Next chapter, we'll catch up with Kid to see what's happened to him, in case that gives you something to look forward to.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the following chapter! It includes some graphic interrogation and torture.

Kid awoke violently. He was drowning - frozen seawater up in his nose and sinuses, filling his mouth until there wasn't even room left for the taste of fear and panic. He thrashed and his limbs hit solidly-barred walls, so close that he could easily contact all four sides of his cage. Then the wave crested and he was left shivering and damp, coughing out wet lungs until he could breathe without gagging. It was dark and salt stung his eyes. Kid huddled up against himself, frozen to the bone, his limbs aching from the sting of slamming into something solid. He realized belatedly that his wrists were clapped in irons. Chains extended from those cuffs, looping through the bars of his cage. They weren't drawn tight presently but that meant nothing; Kid could tell from the sick, wasting sensation he couldn't shake off that these shackles were made of kairoseki.

 _Where the fuck was he…?_ The question was made to wait as a sudden lurch of sea sickness overtook him, leaving him retching his guts out so hard that he worried he might tear something loose. He threw it all back into the ocean - puking through his floor grate and being met by a wet splash in response.

The cage - because that was _exactly_ what it was, the sort meant to keep animals - was barred save on its ceiling and one side. He suspected the solid wall was part of the ship's exterior hull. Even the floor was a thick grate, its metal chewed by salt and rust. Threads of algae and stubborn barnacles clung to it, leaving it sharp and grainy. He'd already drawn blood from recklessly crashing into, and though Kid couldn't see much, he knew by sound and proximity that the ocean lay just inches below the floor of his cell.

So he was kept in the bottom of a ship, in their brig...albeit a prison like he'd never seen before. He could tell that every inch of this floor was grated and quite close to the water, which was absolutely fucking crazy. A ship needed buoyancy in order to float; it was why his own vessel sat on three floors of holding space. It was never entirely vacant space, but provided enough counter-balance to keep the boat bobbing in the ocean instead of sinking right to the bottom...how this ship's designer had managed to overcome that requirement was a mystery. Kid had spent a good chunk of his life mucking around in ship's of every design but hadn't ever come across one like this. There must be some other way of keeping it afloat, and stuck huddling in a cage in the basement was real rotten for figuring out how all that worked.

He tried the wall facing the ship's interior, jerking and rattling the bars to see if there was a weakness. It was a pointless effort and he succeeded only in tiring himself further. Despite all the rust, the metal held solid. A bone-deep fatigue settled in, like he hadn't slept in ages - it was the kairoseki, the proximity of the ocean and its constant roving waves that sapped Kid's strength. Despite how frigid the water was, the chill wasn't allowed to linger; the air itself was quite warm, humid even. The hot air was clearly artificial, possibly it was the hidden source of this ship's buoyancy. Whatever its source, Kid wasn't complaining - without it, he would've frozen a while ago. Even with it, he was unpleasantly chilled, the kairoseki acting with the ocean's temperature to leave him miserable, wet, and tacky with salt. Every part of this prison worked together to ensure its captives remained helpless. Each moment he spent awake alerted him to new aches and pains that the shock of the scenario had initially spared. But with greater awareness of his surroundings came more pain - his head was splitting, his guts roiling even after they'd been emptied. The ship gave a sudden, upward lurch before cresting another large wave; Kid felt the effects intimately as the ocean came up to meet him in a cold, wet slap.

He must've been lying flat to get so waterlogged from that before. Even sitting left him drenched all the way up to his ears. There was no hope of standing; the cell was only five feet tall, if that. No, Kid was left crouching in one corner like a goddamn beaten dog, waiting for its master to come let it in out of the rain. He shivered, realizing that he was very naked. A minor indignity given its competition, but he still felt it keenly. Where the fuck was he and how had he even gotten here…?

The ship rose across another swell, and he was once again momentarily plunged into the ocean. Each time it happened, a jerking surge of panic twisted Kid's muscles. You couldn't be a fruit user and not dread feeling the ocean's touch. He'd lost his footing and fallen in once or twice and it was terrifying, but back then, he'd had Killer to count on, along with the rest of his nakama. Now, though...Kid felt isolated and alone; for the first in a long time, he felt a deeply personal fear coursing through his veins like poison. With a sick realization, he knew this cage had been designed for him - for users of the devil's fruit, to keep them docile and manageable. This was a bounty hunter's ship.

Well, thinking of it in those terms shifted things in a direction that was starting to make sense. If Kid was unlucky enough to be abducted, he couldn't be the only one, and spent several minutes squinting through the inky darkness of the ship's hold in case any of the neighboring cells were occupied. He was wary of calling out; it could draw his captor's attention - or a jail attendant. In the end, all he could see were other cages, empty as far as he could tell. For some reason, he found it heartening. He was utterly alone, yes - but at least no one else had been taken along with him. In that case, Kid knew his nakama would not rest until they found him. It wouldn't matter how efficient or deadly this bounty hunter might be, there was nowhere the bastard could run that Killer and the rest wouldn't find him.

The ship rose and sank; Kid held his breath. He hated how quickly he was acclimatizing to this, even if the oceanic plunge was icy cold each time. He wouldn't drown, not yet - not until he saw his attacker's face so he could spit in his eye.

Then again, that got him thinking: who would be stupid enough to make a play like this and steal Kid away, straight from his bed? The most he could remember was the hotel room he'd shared with Law...and just thinking of the man brought on a fresh bout of panic: what if they'd captured Law as well? They'd been together - maybe his current opponent had counted on that, and hoped to get the drop on them in an inopportune moment. There had been plenty of chances. Or maybe they'd simply been waiting until Kid was alone….

Thinking back, he remembered Law leaving, ostensibly to fetch breakfast. But what if Law had only said as much - a justifiable reason to leave Kid alone and unguarded, hungover and unawares. Despite whatever progress they'd made, he knew Law was nursing the New World's largest vendetta when it came to him. _What if_ ….

But it hurt to think of things in that way now. Weeks ago, Kid would've had no problem believing it - hell, if Law sold him out back then, it would've been a creative means of reversing their respective fortunes: selling his captor out to another who'd be only too happy to nab Kid, and get a hefty payout from the Marines for his trouble. A little injured feeling throbbed in Kid's center and he didn't like it one bit. He'd poured his damn heart out last night and if Law was behind this...the pain intensified, sharp as a needle twisting beneath Kid's skin.

A by-now familiar wave crashed over him; Kid was getting real damn tired of this. He felt for his powers - there was enough metal surrounding him that he had plenty of material to work with - but they remained stubbornly subdued. Whoever his captor was and where they hoped to take him, Kid knew that he'd have his answers once they arrived. Until then he was stuck shivering and miserable, doused in seawater when he wasn't doing his best to keep his stomach from flying out of his mouth. Fuck, he felt disgusting; Kid couldn't even remember the last time he'd been so violently ill. He hardly ever got seasick after spending so much of his life on a ship. Maybe it was the hangover, although he could've sworn that no hangover in the world could explain how outright shitty he felt. What if he'd been drugged? It would explain how he'd slept through the abduction itself. If that was the case, this was serious. His captor had left nothing up to chance. This wasn't some foolish glory-hound hoping to pull in a big score; this was the work of a professional. And professionals of this caliber could make easy money a dozen other ways. Hell, the Marines didn't even require their bounty heads to be alive when they were brought in; the reward was given one way or the other. Whoever had captured him, though...Kid knew this was personal. Why else would he even be alive if it wasn't?

There was no one with a bigger personal stake to gain than Law. But why would he move now, if selling Kid out was his goal? And again...why was Kid even alive if that was the case? No; with Law, it was more than personal. If he was responsible, Law would've killed him with his own hands. Even thinking about it in such terms was challenging; Kid was downright comfortable with how things had been going between them, with how _close_ he and Law now were. If Law wanted revenge, he would've gone about it all differently. Especially after Kid had made his feelings known...Law would not have spared twisting that knife, were he given the chance. And he'd had the chance for a while now, even before Kid told him the truth of how he felt.

He just didn't buy that Law could do this after so long, and blamed his sluggish thought process on the ocean and whatever drugs he'd been dosed with. Thinking was a chore, one muddy thought after the next with the truth dangling just out of grasp. If not Law or the Marines, then who…? Kid had no shortage of enemies; he practically cultivated them. He'd left a wide swath of damage throughout the Grand Line, but the Marines had never managed to tag him - nor had any other pirate crew, bounty hunter, or shichibukai -

Kid jerked upright so fast that he wanged his head against the low ceiling. But the realization remained - it'd been staring him in the face this whole time. Of course it wasn't Law, but it _was_ personal - deeply so. Doflamingo had _made_ it personal. He'd all but slapped Kid across the face with a gauntlet the first - and last - time they'd spoken. The bastard had challenged him for Law just the day before, and this was the follow-up.

Although it hurt and left him reeling with vertigo, Kid shook his head with a jerky motion. It was suddenly urgent to have a clear and steady mind, just as the ship rose and sank and a gout of water left him gasping. He slicked hair off his face, scrubbing out his eyes - though he knew this would continue until they reached their destination. It was likely all intentional. Just another method to weaken one's captives and leave them pliable and easy to manipulate once the arranged trade-off could occur. When that time came, however...Kid would be ready. Ever since he spoke to Doflamingo over that impersonal den-den, he'd been itching for a face-to-face. Obviously, the feeling was mutual. If Doflamingo hoped this little charade would intimidate, he was in for a surprise.

Kid's knuckles were all ripped up from the thrashing about he'd done earlier. Without anything to staunch the flow, they were left bleeding - more salt and iron, back into the water. The ocean was eager to sap every last drop of Kid's strength until he was left weak and trembling, as though he were hung suspended over the open maw of a ravenous monster. But that monster was nothing compared to the one they were speeding towards. Kid had never liked being afraid, and the best way to keep something from scaring you was to put it in the ground before it could do the same to you.

They were moving along at a healthy clip, not pausing as the boat bobbed and sank in these rough waters. The nausea from before lingered, the sour taste of sick clinging to Kid's lips and tongue with nothing to wash it away. His captors had struck during Kid's one moment of carelessness, and he pledged that there would never be a second. He knew Killer, Law, and the others would come after him, but Kid would be damned if he waited idly by until they got here. This _was_ personal; Kid intended to keep it that way.

* * *

All told, the journey took two full days, possibly more - Kid couldn't be sure, having slept through the first leg of their voyage. It was challenging to tell the passage of time. In his weakened state, he lost consciousness frequently, particularly when the sailing became smooth and he was spared being doused by roving waves. It still happened on occasion, and wrenched him from whatever fitful sleep he could find. His only clues to the time and number of days they traveled was a thin sliver of sun or moonlight, let in through a narrow window on the opposite wall.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness of his surroundings, Kid could more accurately gauge the size of this operation: it seemed to be a small one, a bounty hunting effort led by only a few men, with cages for up to six prisoners. All the surrounding cells were vacant. He wasn't sure whether to take it as flattery or an ominous warning - whoever had hired these guys wanted him alone, as though the men who'd abducted him were warned against taking additional captives despite the target-rich environment that Kid's crew had provided. Then again, if they'd risked more prisoners, Kid and his allies would've already escaped. At least Doflamingo knew enough not to underestimate them.

 _Whatever_. Kid would face that man eventually; it was a meeting long overdue, much as their conversation on Calico had been a long time coming. If the man hoped to intimidate him, Kid refused to fall for it. It was a challenge in his currently pitiful state. Sleep was a mercy when he could find it. Salt stuck to his face and mouth, matting his hair - it coated every inch of his skin, leaving it stretched tight and raw. He'd been wracked with seasickness several times since he'd first woken, though by now, all that came up was sour bile. His lips were cracked and bleeding, and he was never once attended to by his captors - at least, not that he was aware of. They brought him neither food nor drink - Kid would've just vomited up the former, but was so thirsty he would've drunk water straight from the bilge.

This too all by design: to weaken him, to leave him pliant and easily manipulated once he was delivered to his destination. Fruit users could be unpredictable even when subdued, and Kid's bounty price spoke to his resourcefulness. If nothing else, the men who'd taken him were no fools. It was his first warning for how shitty this whole ordeal promised to be.

For the most part, the hours stretched on with indeterminate slowness, leaving Kid with nothing to comfort himself but his thoughts - which were far from comforting. Now that he'd opened himself up to Law, he found so many things he wanted to say. Their time together never seemed to last long enough. He would have one good breakthrough only for it to be stolen away, for Law to turn his back against him yet again. And here he was, sailing straight for the man who'd left Law that way, broken and distrustful - at least he'd have plenty to say once he finally met Doflamingo. Kid only hoped his mind was working more efficiently when that time came. In his current state, his brain was sludgy and useless as mud.

He woke from a light doze to groans and creaks, the sounds of a ship mooring and securing itself. But against what, he could not tell - it could be a harbour or they could still be on the open ocean, docking with a larger craft. Kid didn't know this area of the New World enough to guess at what their surroundings could promise; he didn't even have a clue for which direction they'd even traveled in. Fuzzy and disoriented as he was, it was challenging enough to keep his immediate bearings. That, and he'd never been able to pride himself is a particularly keen sense of direction.

There was increased activity above decks. Sometimes Kid had heard the crew moving about, but it was too distant and faint to really guess at how many people there were. He'd been able to determine at least two, but that hardly mattered. He wouldn't be fighting these men. Kid would save his strength and stamina for when he faced Doflamingo. He wanted to channel all that violence and rage he'd been storing up and give it to the man himself, gift-wrapped and with a big fucking bow on top. Before, he'd only been able to smash the man's likeness in the form of a helpless den-den mushi. In Kid's mind, this delivery was one long overdue.

He was finally joined shortly after: three sets of feet trampled down the stairs and Kid was surprised to learn that he'd been captured by fishmen. That explained some of the bizarre construction - Kid had no doubts that this ship was partially amphibious and spent a good portion of its time beneath the waves. Submarines were rare to come by, and this wasn't a true example by any means. But it at least explained how quickly and efficiently his captors had escaped without notice.

"Now look at this sad little motherfucker," one of the fishmen jeered, and Kid grit his teeth. He felt pathetic as a stray dog and couldn't even argue with observation. "How d'you like the ocean now, dry-lander?"

One of his companions joined in, "At least he hasn't drowned - we'll be paid after all!"

"Yeah?" Kid spat. His voice sounded rusty and felt worse, like sandpaper across his tonsils. His tongue tasted he'd licked a battery, salt and copper. "Let's hope that payment doesn't hinge on the condition of your merchandise."

His commentary was met by a flash of bared, serrated teeth, "Don't worry. Giving you a little rough treatment was part of the deal."

"And if you think this was rough, you're in for a real wake-up call," his companion added.

Just fucking great, in that case.

While his crew never had many dealings with the fishmen in their time, Kid was as familiar as anybody to their basics. All three of these specimens were ugly as any other fishman he'd seen. Like most he'd run across, they wore expressions of smug arrogance, confident in their superiority. In any other instance that attitude would've driven him nuts, but for the moment, Kid couldn't argue with their assessment - he was still naked as the day he was born, covered in filth from himself and the ocean, and so weakened from thirst and their journey that he could do little more than sit and glare. He _was_ pathetic. It made him want to get even, damn the consequences.

His captors kept joking with each other as they busied themselves around the brig, gathering wrist and ankle chains. One stood guard, unmoving from the bars of Kid's cage. He was the ugliest fucker Kid had ever seen, covered head to toe in swaying, limp tentacles. He called the shots from an unseen mouth, a heavy hood of translucent jelly draping itself over his head until nothing was visible beneath. A thick coating of mucosal ooze glistened across every surface and made Kid's gorge threaten to rise. There were no visible eyes for him to glare into, but he held himself ready nonetheless - that door was coming open soon, and with it, his first and likely only chance of earning his freedom.

"Clean him up," jelly-head muttered. "The buyer wants him presentable."

Keys jangled and Kid tensed with anticipation - only to give a choked scream as one of those sticky tentacles whipped out to lash around his throat. The pain was immediate, like a razorblade wire tightening fast. Kid jerked and spasmed, slamming his head against the cage as his spine went abruptly rigid. But it didn't stay that way, releasing with equal violence and Kid gurgled, choking on his own breath as his muscles clamped down, seizing. Like a snake's venom, the effects did not abate even when the tendril was removed - no, the poison was in him now. It would spread until every nerve was aflame and Kid realized helplessly that his own convulsions were spreading the poison through his system.

He made a noise - to scream or beg, he wasn't sure - but not even that was under his control, not any more. All he could do was choke and whimper, like a man drowning in his own fluids. The seizures were slowing in their frequency but remained no less intense until Kid felt like he was trapped in a misfiring engine. His legs and limbs were bloody and scraped from fighting against the rusty cage bars, and it was after what seemed like ages that the door finally opened - even though Kid could do nothing to take advantage of that fact. The initial rush of painful fire that accompanied the poison was abating, leaving a numbness behind that prickled his flesh with pins and needles. His limp form was easily removed; he could feel his captor's hands on him but could do nothing to resist nor stop them. Spasmodic jerks continued to tear at his muscles in random, uncontrollable bursts. The numb feeling remained, like he'd been buried to the neck in sand. Resistance was impossible as he was cleaned and dressed in simple, drab trousers.

At least he wouldn't meet Doflamingo in his birthday suit. It was small consolation. He might not be naked, but they'd leave him nice and helpless. All told, it took them a good hour to scrub him down and make him, as the leader put it, _presentable_ \- like a sacrificial lamb drawn to slaughter. Quarts of water were forced down his throat with Kid coughing and spluttering out more than he actually swallowed. There was plenty of jeering commentary about how much water a land-dweller could drink before drowning, and bets were placed. New kairoseki was added to his ankles and wrists, the shackles separated by short lengths of chain. It wasn't like it mattered; Kid couldn't have run if he'd wanted to - he could hardly even stand under his own power.

In the end, he wasn't able to mount any resistance at all as he was carried between two fishmen, across a gangplank and finally onto Doflamingo's vessel. Kid's feet dragged uselessly against the floorboards and it was only with great effort that he kept his head upright; it felt loose and heavy, like a seedpod atop an overburdened stem. There had to be some sort of paralytic agent in that fishman's toxin. If this was how it'd affected him in the first place, there was no wonder they'd been able to abduct him easily.

His captors hauled him into an airy lounge with paned glass windows on three full sides. Several sofas and low tables dotted the room; it was clearly meant for entertaining, though Kid doubted he'd receive the same treatment as most of the shichibukai's guests. Both his wrists and ankles were shackled to a heavy hardwood chair. After that, his captors left him - quite alone and unguarded. They must've known how effective their leader's poison would be, and that Kid would pose no threat for the time being.

While he waited, Kid tried to get his bearings: the fishmen had exited through a pair of glass double doors set in the far wall and leading to an on-deck garden of sorts. Kid hadn't gotten more than a glance at the ship's exterior - the sunlight killed his eyes after so long in the brig, and even now it remained painfully bright - but it was enormous and ornate. The room's ceiling was an elaborate domed skylight, giving the room the atmosphere of a scholar's conservatory. Even with all the exposed glass, the lush greenery both inside and out provided enough cover that Kid couldn't see far beyond his immediate surroundings.

While impressive, he could only manage one thought: this was the ship of a man who didn't see much action. You couldn't build a ship with an onboard conservatory if you ever hoped to make it out of a fight in one piece; it just wasn't _practical_. Then again, with a ship this large, Doflamingo probably didn't have to worry too much about crossing enemies who were capable of even leaving a scratch. This wasn't a warship so much as a pleasure craft with heavy armaments.

At least if he ever got free, there would be some major mayhem to cause, and Kid comforted himself with that fact while he waited quite helplessly. Despite his attempts, he could do nothing more than flop his legs and arms with clumsy imprecision, as though he'd been given flippers instead of limbs. The bindings limited his range of motion considerably, leaving his legs spread and fastened to opposite legs of the chair. The same was true for his wrists, which remained strapped to the armrests with very little give. At least he was sure the toxin would clear his system in time - but how _much_ time was the real question. He'd been unconscious for the majority of their early journey, and after that, he remained sluggish and weak.

At least he wasn't hungover this time. It was small comfort. He might be trapped inside a useless, unresponsive meat shell, but at least his brain was functioning. It only served to drive him crazy with frustration. He simply couldn't _do_ anything, and the anticipation of waiting for Doflamingo to come and play was agonizing. Perhaps this was all just another twist in the shichibukai's game, a slow but appropriate torture for someone with such a notoriously short temper.

If that was indeed the case, then a certain amount of thought had gone into this entire ordeal, and it made Kid wonder...it was easy to kill an opponent - or capture, and then torture and kill one. You didn't have to get so goddamn creative about it unless you really _cared_. Unless your enemy had done something to really make you mad - mad enough to _deserve_ this sort of specially-devised torment. Then again, it was Doflamingo - a man who took everything personally. It really begged the question - _why_? He'd sold Law of his own free will. While Kid took pride in being a bastard, there was nothing underhanded about how he'd come to possess Law.

Maybe it was all just simple regret - seller's remorse that Doflamingo realized only after Law was gone and now he only wanted to reverse the deal. But were that the case...there were a lot less _insane_ ways of going about it. Then again, even if the shichibukai had wanted to reverse their deal, Kid would've refused. Maybe Doflamingo had realized that...maybe he knew that anyone who had a taste of Law would be instantly hooked. So he'd cut out the middle dealings, knowing they were a waste of time.

Or maybe he simply didn't take Kid for a legitimate threat. When he'd been a pirate instead of a privateer, Doflamingo had been known for his cruelty and ruthlessness. Being a slaver had earned him most of that reputation but wasn't the only thing to make him infamous. He had a history of destroying other pirate crews for sport, and not by simply blowing up their ship or offing their captain. No, it got serious, that same streak of deeply personal violence that tinged all of his dealings: he _enjoyed_ watching crews tear each other apart from within. Rumor had it that his fruit ability could control a man like a marionette, and through this means, Doflamingo could make assassins from the most loyal nakama. It was the ultimate punishment for any pirate who hoped to find One Piece, and who relied on close companions to get there. Doflamingo wasn't just tearing apart a crew, he was tearing down their dreams - the very _idea_ of dreaming big enough to be the pirate king.

The implications were hard to ignore: Doflamingo was a man who not only considered himself superior, but who actively enjoyed putting others in their place. Dreams existed only so that he could crush them, and nakama were there to be torn apart. At least Kid didn't so much have to worry about that happening when his crewmates were all the way back on Calico -

A realization jolted through his mind, leaving his nerves raw and his heart hammering: what if he wasn't a captive at all.

What if he was _bait_.

He wasn't given a moment more to ponder that thought; his host had arrived. The first thing Kid noticed was the sheer size of the man; he was easily the tallest person he'd ever seen, apart from giants. But he bore none of the other hallmarks of gigantism - the heavy bones, the thick built - he was simply enormous, as though a typical human had been scaled up until he towered over all the rest.

"Ah, finally." Doflamingo clapped his hands together in ill-disguised glee. "Even though Handrin is the fastest, these things somehow take forever. And here I've left you waiting even longer."

"Hey, take your time," Kid replied. If the only thing he could do was speak, he wouldn't waste his chances. He wondered if Doflamingo was the type of prick to smack a guy around even when he couldn't fight back, and decided to risk the possibility.

"Like that, wouldn't you? Now," he said, getting in close to Kid's personal space. It wasn't like he could recoil even if he tried and instead kept his eyes pinned to Doflamingo's pink-lensed glasses. "Let's get a nice good look at you. You're really not half-bad in person, it's _surprising_."

"Those wanted posters never get my boyish charm."

"Oh, I don't think that's the case." Doflamingo's voice was smug as he pressed in, leaning one knee between Kid's spread and shackled thighs. Kid wanted to squirm away but couldn't even escape from the man's breath on his face. A quick hand stroked from his jaw to his chest and stomach, pausing before going lower. Of course, the bastard was only after the obvious and drew the loose-fitting waistband down to inspect what lay beneath. There was a _tut_ of ill-disguised contempt, "I suppose it makes sense. You'd have to be compensating for something, after all."

He stepped back, his invasive attention ending so abruptly that Kid wasn't sure how to respond. Having that prick right up in his grill was enough to leave him sweating. But he recovered quickly, his ego smarting from the dismissal, "Just so you don't get any wrong ideas, I'm a grower."

"Shall we test the veracity of that statement?"

"You can try. But then again, I'm fucking paralyzed. Hard to say how the plumbing will hold up."

"An excuse I'm certain Law hears quite often," Doflamingo mused. "Though he seems happy with it, piddly little thing that it is."

Kid almost wanted to laugh at how quickly Law became the focus of conversation. It eliminated any doubt over what this was really all about. If Doflamingo wanted to turn things into a quite literal dick-measuring contest, Kid wasn't about to back down. "He puts up with it."

"But not in silence, I trust. He never did know when to keep his mouth shut, for better or worse." Doflamingo crossed the room to a display of decanters, choosing one half-filled with amber fluid before pouring himself a glass. He made no offers to share; Kid wasn't surprised - wasn't like he could hold a drink one way or the other. "It's one of his more endearing traits, I find."

"I guess that surprises me. You don't seem like the type who likes people challenging your authority."

"Oh? Perhaps I simply have no tolerance for empty threats, if you're basing your assumptions on your own experiences. If the challenger has an ability to back up their claims, then that makes it interesting."

Something furious curled in Kid's guts, this familiar dismissal given in such a smiling and insincere voice. He'd been taken for a lightweight plenty of times in his life but somehow, it never got any easier. He was certain it was all just another tactic for Doflamingo - the man had an uncanny ability to seek out and identify one's weaknesses. "Maybe you'll find me _interesting_ after all, in that case."

"And yet you've had several opportunities to impress me but you manage to fail every time. I can't say I expected this conversation to go any better...but then again, I _am_ an optimist, despite knowing how this world works." His back faced Kid while he gazed through the conservatory windows to what lay beyond. Kid renewed his efforts to get free, but the best he could manage was a feeble twitching of two fingers. It was an improvement over what he'd had only an hour ago, so maybe the toxin would wane in time...all he had to do was stall until he had his body back. He'd never killed a man with just two fingers before; there was a first time for everything.

If he could keep Doflamingo talking and played along, he could take the bastard by surprise the next time he got up close. It was a pretty pathetic plan, but his options were limited - he didn't want to consider what would happen if he couldn't keep Doflamingo talking. The shichibukai did not take well to boredom. "So what's the big deal here, eh? Last time we talked, we didn't end on the best of terms."

"That assumes we began on good terms." Doflamingo turned towards him. Ice cubes clinked in his glass, though he did little more with the drink than play with it. "But you are right...after we spoke, something simply did not sit well with me. You ended our conversation so abruptly. It left things so unfinished." He strode closer and Kid felt the inescapable urge to flinch away until he became one with his chair. "I don't like being interrupted before I'm _finished_."

Doflamingo stood over him - loomed, more like. The man was tall as fuck. Kid felt dwarfed in comparison and he was no small-fry. It didn't help matters that he was chained to a chair, without powers or any muscle control to speak of. Doflamingo hadn't needed to go the extra mile to make him feel vulnerable, but he had; Kid suspected the prick got off on it.

His suspicions were rapidly confirmed. Doflamingo leaned one foot on Kid's chair, between his spread thighs. Instead of simply resting his weight however, the sharply-pointed toe sank forward until it was practically stabbing Kid in the balls. He shifted and grimaced but there was no where he could go to escape. His efforts only served to amuse; the threat was implicit. Doflamingo could kick, crush, or do any manner of things to Kid's most intimate parts and he'd be helpless to stop him. His fingers curled against the armrests, nails digging in. If nothing else, this new tactic had motivated his muscles beyond anything thus far.

The shichibukai clearly found his discomfort amusing. The shine on the prick's smile hadn't dimmed since he'd first arrived; instead, it'd gained an edge of malevolence. Kid felt the first stirrings of panic scurry through his veins.

"You see," Doflamingo began, his heavy bulk leaning over Kid as though he were nothing more than an insect. It was like being in the shadow of a mountain as it threatened to unleash its fury on whoever dared disturb its calm. "I rather don't like it when people give me less respect than I am due."

"That's a two-way street, wouldn't you say?" Kid replied, only to feel the toes wedged against his balls grind down. He stiffened, groaning and recoiling but it was pointless: Doflamingo could and would do whatever he pleased. Kid's feet kicked feebly but it did nothing but serve to amuse his tormentor. There wasn't a damn thing he could do.

"As though a mongrel like yourself deserves even an ounce of respect." The pressure intensified and Kid gasped, his eyes beginning to water; it felt the same as if a knife had sunk itself deep inside his abdomen and was slowly twisting. Oh god, the prick was going to crush his nuts until they were popped and ruined. Kid gave a low, whimpering sound and didn't care how pitiful it was. To his surprise, Doflamingo subsided in his assault, as though he'd been waiting for Kid to squeal. "That's better. Although I wonder if I shall be satisfied until your cock is torn from your person."

"You're the real jealous type, ain'tcha?" Kid said with a helpless giggle. Even without that pressure, his balls remained exquisitely sensitive, throbbing with each beat of his pulse. It was hard to breathe against the pain nestled deep inside him, like a razorblade stuffed inside his belly that cut him further with each small movement.

"Jealous? Of you, hardly. As always, you greatly overestimate your own value."

"Nah, I'm really starting to think you do care. About him and me, I mean."

"Oh, I most certainly do. I wouldn't have allowed you to own him had I not cared - about him, primarily. Please do not become mistaken over that fact. I'd rather avoid more of your empty-headed suggestions to the contrary." Doflamingo took a deep draught from his glass, swallowing it all in one go. His foot remained poised precariously above Kid's tenderest parts; it was only a matter of time before he said the wrong thing and brought the - quite literal - hammer down on himself. "I hoped that being owned by one of his peers would teach him some humility. How little I knew of whom I was bargaining with, eh?"

"We all make mistakes."

"And you are a mistake I have been aching to rectify for quite some time." There was no warning as his foot shoved forward, a sharp kick that drove the breath from Kid's lungs. He gave a yelp of pained surprise like a whipped dog, twisting and jerking feebly but there was no where he could hope to escape. He was at Doflamingo's mercy as surely as a if he'd been a trapped mouse entertaining an excited cat.

The foot was removed but like before, the pain remained, leaving Kid crippled and immobile for long moments after. His pulse thundered in his ears and he wondered if he'd be pissing blood for the week to come. That was assuming he'd still have a dick in a week's time. White streaks of pain lanced from his groin down his thighs, leaving them shaking beneath fine tremors. All he wanted was to curl into a tight, protective crouch and never come out, like a snail hiding away within its shell.

A smile was evident in Doflamingo's voice, "I seem to recall you ending our previous meeting with a string of rather illustrative threats. I shouldn't be surprised to find you all bluster...but it is a considerable disappointment."

Kid's breath came in short panting gasps, the pain snatching it away as soon as he could suck down a lungful. But he managed a grin, refusing to cower, "Playing field ain't quite even, wouldn't you say? Kinda hard to deliver on a promise when you can't feel your feet."

"Then maybe I should keep you this way. Having this be your permanent state is a rather tempting prospect."

A fiber of panic tightened in Kid's core. He held tight to it so that it wouldn't show, but it was pointless as the grinding pressure returned, emptying his mind of all coherent thought. His feet quivered in their bindings, managing only to kick feebly against the legs of his chair. He'd have bruises once this was over, but in the meantime, any pain he felt was quickly overshadowed by what was happening to his privates. Of course Doflamingo simply wanted to watch him squirm.

Tears of pain and humiliation coursed down his cheeks, fouling up his vision. The shichibukai's smile had turned rictus, a large vein throbbing in his forehead. While his grin did not falter, there was no amusement left in it. There was no playfulness remaining in his torment - only pure hate, the desire to leave Kid ruined and with as much damage as he could possibly inflict. Kid longed to continue goading the man until that bulbous vein popped, but it was impossible while he was screaming. His lungs hurt beneath a long, broken howl that he could neither silence nor control. He gasped in a breath and wanted to vomit; he would've been sick all over himself if that made the pain stop. But Kid knew it wouldn't - and for one of the rare moments in his life, knew true terror. There was nothing he could do to make Doflamingo stop; the man had rendered him entirely powerless.

The assault, eventually, did subside - maybe the shichibukai got tired of listening to him squeal. Kid's every nerve felt raw, like the skin had been peeled from his body to leave a red, screaming ruin behind. "You're startin' to make me think you've got a taste for kicking guys in the balls."

"Perhaps I do. Yours, certainly. But alas, my inventiveness has been limited by outside arrangements. You're mine to play with provided that I spare you any...lasting damage."

"I hate to break it to you, but if you keep this up, it's probably gonna last," Kid said. He shrugged, mainly to relieve the tension that'd settled into his shoulders, drawing them tight. It was the most movement he'd managed in a while. Maybe the motivation of his balls being in peril was helping.

"Mmm." The shichibukai gave a twisted smirk. "They're more interested in the potential of your devil's fruit than anything else. I'm sure your ability to perform hardly entered their minds. I doubt they'll miss this little piece."

Something shriveled inside Kid; unfortunately, it wasn't his balls as they beat a hasty and well-advised retreat to safer territory. Doflamingo would take them as quickly as he'd collect any other scalp. Kid was left wondering who he'd been promised to. "'They'?" he questioned. "Never knew I was so popular."

He had no shortage of enemies, but was surprised that Doflamingo would allow another to claim his head. Maybe a bargain had been struck, with something infinitely more valuable offered in return...and Kid could only think of one thing Doflamingo wanted more than anything else. His previous realization returned with a sinking vengeance, like a stone falling inside of him.

It must've shown on his face, because Doflamingo's grin returned, its greasy veneer genuine and unforced. "As far as your overdeveloped sense of self-importance goes, I'm afraid it's quite misplaced. In this game, you're merely a pawn."

If Kid was a pawn, he wondered what Doflamingo considered Law. "Y'know, you coulda just nabbed him instead. Save you the trouble of all this middleman bullshit in the first place."

"So quick to volunteer others to take your place? I'll have to remember that. In the meantime, it would be a shame to ruin the fun we're having." Doflamingo stood, his foot retreating to a safer distance. Kid was ashamed by the relief that flooded his veins. In the end, it was short lived; Doflamingo instead used his fist, which crunched across Kid's jaw with enough impact that his vision blurred. When the man spoke a moment later, it sounded distant and indistinct, "You're correct that I have something to prove. It's simply that I have nothing to prove to _you_. But if you can be a tool in Law's continuing education, I'd be remiss to ignore such potential. Perhaps he'll thank you after this is all through - what there is left of you, I should say."

"Yeah, about that," Kid slurred. His mouth was thick with blood; one of his teeth had been knocked loose, he could feel it wiggling around as he spoke. "Care to share who might be so interested in lil' ol' me?"

"Oh, it's hardly a secret. I confess that when you willingly blundered into that devil's fruit factory, I was pleasantly surprised."

Kid blinked, feeling stupid - until he realized Doflamingo was talking about the Marine research base they'd attacked. From everything they'd witnessed, experimentation on fruit users was definitely taking place, but the end goals of these experiments remained obscure. Kid would've never called the place a _factory_. That implied things were happening on a grander scale than what they'd seen, but to hear Doflamingo talk, it sounded like that base was just one of many such operations he controlled. Possibly that base was involved in the research end of things - determining fresh and inventive ways of parting a fruit from its current host and user.

Now that the prick was talking, Doflamingo showed no signs of stopping: "While I kept wind of Law's progress once you purchased him, I never imagined our paths would cross again so soon. If they hadn't, perhaps I would not be so insistent on having him back...think what you will, but I didn't intend to steal him away from you. It's just that he's gone meddling in my affairs and that sort of behavior must have _consequences_. This is twice now he's gone intruding into my business - you can see why I needed to put an end to things. Otherwise it will all go to his head."

The shichibukai turned, his attention refocusing upon Kid. "You seem to have a good deal of affection for him. It surprises me. Don't you know what that boy is capable of?"

"Why d'you think I like him so much?" Kid mustered up a grin, bloody though it was. His balls twinged, a lingering ache in the pit of his stomach.

"If you think he's capable of returning such feelings, you truly are a fool."

"Never said he needed to."

"So you'd own a pet who willfully spurns your attention?"

"Hey, I like a challenge. If I get ignored, just means I gotta work harder." Kid shrugged and was encouraged by the amount of movement he could wring out of the gesture. "Besides, if you think he's still giving me the blow-off, you really haven't been paying as much attention as you say."

Doflamingo's words sounded like they'd been dipped in poisoned sugar, "I'd wager you believe he'll come after you. A romantic notion - romantic and foolish."

"Doesn't matter what I think," Kid countered. He had no delusions; it wouldn't be Law who'd mount the rescue, but his nakama. Law would be with them. By this point, Kid counted them as one and the same. "You wouldn't've gone to all this trouble if _you_ didn't think he would."

A shiver shook through Doflamingo's extremities, the manifestation of pure, unbridled rage. Kid hardly saw the fist as it clipped him across one temple, blacking out his vision and leaving him stunned. In the few seconds it took to recover, Doflamingo was upon him. With one hand, he wrenched Kid's head back until his spine creaked, baring his throat so completely that it was difficult to breathe. Instead of one foot, he instead placed a full knee against Kid's crotch, crushing his privates like a pile-driver.

Kid coughed, showering himself in a fine mist of aerosolized blood. Hopefully Doflamingo had gotten a face-full of that too, though it was slim consolation. Using the feeble limits of his strength, Kid thrashed the best he could - not only to escape, but the pain was intense and unceasing and all of his impulses demanded that it _stop_ at any cost. Both of Doflamingo's long-fingered hands clutched at his head, squeezing as if he hoped to make it pop like a hard-boiled egg.

"Perhaps I will keep you for myself after all," Doflamingo snarled, his voice muffled by the roaring of white noise in Kid's ears as he strove to keep conscious. Abruptly, he was released - as though the shichibukai remembered his self-imposed limitations a moment before it was too late. Kid's vision stayed blurred and spotty, but through it he saw Doflamingo pace several steps away, his fists clenching and unclenching convulsively.

Kid spat a mouthful of blood to one side, putting on a lop-sided grin. "Aw, c'mon! Don't hold back now. I feel like we're finally getting honest with each other."

If it got him hell, he didn't much care - in fact, he was starting to develop a taste for pissing Doflamingo off. Here he was, one of the most feared and powerful men in the New World, and all it took to throw him into a frenzy was the very possibility of Law's happiness. It was so fucked up Kid couldn't help but get a kick out of it.

"Laugh while you can. It won't be for very much longer, that much I can assure you." Despite his words, Doflamingo sounded the very opposite of amused. He returned to his liquor display, pouring a second drink and gulping it swiftly before repeating the motion.

Kid was starting to get jealous; he could kill for a drink right now, and would be happy with just water. Experimentally, he tried bracing his feet against the floor. He was able to muster some solid force but as soon as he attempted to rise, his joints gave out and he abruptly toppled - chair and all - to one side. How humiliating; now he was pinned in place with Doflamingo's laughter ringing abrasively in his ears.

"I'm glad we met in person. It reassures me that whatever threat I once saw in you was greatly over-imagined." With one hand, Doflamingo righted the chair as though it weighed nothing.

As soon as he had the chance, Kid spat a lougie, fat with blood and mucous, straight into the prick's face, catching the corner of his mouth. "Supposed I could say the same myself." Kid grinned and didn't much care for what happened next because it was the truth. Ever since Doflamingo had entered their lives, he'd brought a specter of fear and self-doubt, poisoning Kid from within. Forget the obvious trauma Law had suffered, Kid had never met the prick before today and still somehow Doflamingo had managed to undermine his confidence in a way he'd never encountered before. At least this meeting served to dispel the fears he'd once had - for all his bluster, Doflamingo was still only a man, and a sore-losing man at that.

Kid blinked; he'd whacked his forehead on the flood and there was blood seeping from his hairline. He wasn't sure what to expect, but Doflamingo appeared oddly calm, even with a wad of bloody spittle dripping down the side of his face. It made Kid grin - which he happily admitted was a very stupid thing to do. At this point, there was nothing he could do to avoid the punishment that was sure to come; on the contrary, he was determined to earn it.

Doflamingo used one thumb to brush the majority of it away, tasting Kid's blood from what remained. "That was a very, very... _unwise_ thing to do."

Maybe so, but pushing boundaries was what Kid did best. "I thought you wanted me in one piece, wasn't that the story?"

"Under the best case scenario, perhaps. Since you've chosen to be so difficult, it appears that that is no longer possible." Doflamingo's voice was quiet and deadly. A low-grade fury burned inside him, bulging that prominent vein until Kid again wondered if it would burst. "If Trafalgar makes any effort at all to save you, at least he'll learn that you died being as insufferably arrogant as you lived."

A hardened fist slammed into Kid's abdomen, gutting him like a blunted knife. He gagged, feeling bile burn up his still-tender throat, and was struck again before he could swallow. It was sucked into his lungs and he coughed but it was pointless: Doflamingo simply kept beating him until the last traces of air were robbed from his lungs, until bloody puke dribbled down his chin and Kid finally, mercifully lost consciousness.

Maybe it would be better if Law learned he'd gone down fighting, instead of dying helpless as a chained dog. While Kid was certain his nakama would weather all odds to find him, he almost hoped they wouldn't. Maybe they'd be unable to trace his abductor's ship, or would catch the trail too late for anything to be done. He'd rather be given up for lost than have them follow his trace to Doflamingo and the inevitable tender mercies he had in store.

Kid's last thought before the world narrowed into an ugly black tunnel was the hope that he'd just be forgotten. It was better than imagining what could happen to his nakama should they try saving him.


	27. 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I know it's been a while since I dropped a chapter, particularly after that last one ended on a bit of a cliffie. I realize that it can be painful waiting for new material to come out at a snail's pace with long-running WIPs, but I want to give a shout-out of love to all the readers who've been following this story since its beginning. It's been a long haul (something like three years now D:) and I can't begrudge anyone being a little annoyed at the pace of updates.

 

They traveled for five days after leaving Calico, following the course Eustass' vivre card indicated. Whoever had taken him was equipped with a much faster skiff than their own - this in itself was not surprising. Eustass' vessel was a heavily-armored battleship better designed for getting into scraps with other pirates. It spoke to a practical efficiency that the people who'd stolen him instead chose a swift and agile craft. Unsurprisingly, between Calico and their current location, there was no evidence of the captain's passing.

Killer, Law, and the ship's navigator tracked their progress, identifying prospective islands they would need to search if their journey lasted more than a week. Law hadn't forgotten Garnet's warning - that the card would disintegrate to ash by the end of the seventh day of its making. That was unless the card burned itself out before then - a distinct possibility. It'd only been created when it began to smoke and burn. It hadn't stopped since, its single charred corner expanding steadily until nearly a third of the paper was engulfed. Law didn't know what to make of it; in his own experience, his card only responded like this when his life was directly imperiled. He didn't want to consider the possibility that Eustass was in such danger, so consistently and for such a long period of time.

The anxiety of Eustass' disappearance had yet to lessen in him. It'd become as painful and acutely present as a rat gnawing at his ribcage, leaving Law's chest tight, his heart racing at odd times. He'd woken each night dowsed in sweat, hyperventilating from dreams he could not remember. But that wasn't exactly true - he simply didn't want to remember them. If he thought about it for more than a moment, those fragments snapped into focus with terrible clarity: he was intimately aware what Doflamingo was capable of, what the man undoubtedly would be eagerly excited to do once his captive was in his hands.

On one of those first nights, Law woke sweating and terrified only to quickly transition to annoyed irritation. He resented that Eustass could make him worry like this. Of course, he was more afraid of what Doflamingo could do and their inevitable confrontation than anything else. While Eustass lacked the cunning to undermine an interrogation, he was well-suited to enduring torture. Law was not afraid that Eustass would break - and if he should, what would it matter? Doflamingo had not stolen him in order to extract valuable information. Eustass was a mere hostage, meant to force Law into doing whatever the shichibukai desired. In Doflamingo's hands, it was always better to be the sacrificial lamb than to bear witness as the bastard played with his victims. It was why Law had willingly gone in place of any of his crewmates far back and before all of this had even started...

One person's pain was a delicacy; using that person to torment another was priceless - a strategic maneuver that had always yielded more truthful information than that which could be extracted by mere torture alone. When it came to such matters, Law had learned everything from the master himself, with the implicit knowledge that each of his victims could easily be replaced should Law's efforts prove inadequate, as they had on several occasions. He didn't want to remember how those mistakes had ended.

He lay on his back, wide awake and facing the ceiling. The linens smelled of Eustass. There would be very little sleep this evening. Law rose, stripping the bed of its sheets and blanket. They'd been laundered back on Calico by a professional service, but the captain's scent lingered beneath the fresh breath of detergent. Law carried them to the ship's onboard laundry; it was a more modest arrangement than what could be found in most towns but it would have to do. He loaded everything into the machines and selected the hottest setting, as though Eustass' essence could be boiled away.

Law nearly bumped into Killer in the hallway as he made for the showers. They seemed to be similarly afflicted by the captain's absence. "Can't sleep?"

Law shook his head, "Sadly, no." He wondered what the first mate was doing up so late, but unlike some people, he didn't make a habit of interrogating others simply to satiate his own curiosity.

Unfortunately, the sentiment was far from shared. "Don't tell me it's cause you're worried."

"Would that surprise you so much?"

"Not too long ago it would." He crossed his arms, expression hidden as always. "Now, though...I'm not quite sure what to expect from you."

"Does that unnerve you?"

"To a degree."

Law was surprised; he hadn't had such a warm reception from the ship's first mate since he'd arrived. Perhaps his recent efforts in locating the captain had something to do with that...it was impossible to say. Law wasn't sure which assumption he disliked more: that he was constantly secretly plotting to destroy Eustass, or that he wasn't.

In the end, they were all just assumptions; he had little patience for those who spent all of their time speculating on what others might be thinking. Or plotting. Or not plotting, which unfortunately enough happened to be the case. As satisfying as it would be to undermine both Eustass and his crew, it was the furthest thing from Law's mind at the moment. He wondered if he might be a little sick with himself once they finally had the captain back.

Then again...that assumed that they'd have him back at all. More assumptions. Law felt suddenly weary. "Well, as much as I know you'll never believe me, for once we are united against a common enemy. I may not care for the captain, but I'm not entirely heartless."

"That assumes you've got a heart to begin with," Killer replied, but for once it was teasing - a joke and little more. "Besides. I know you'd never let anyone steal your revenge."

Law smiled; it was impossible not to. "No. I wouldn't." He wondered if it was still the truth. By the end of all this, he might have the opportunity to find out. He gave a slight shrug, "If I really wanted Eustass to suffer, I would do nothing at all to save him from Doflamingo's mercies. I'm personally acquainted with how far from tender they can be."

"His vivre card hasn't stopped burning." There was a distinct tension in the man's voice, one which Law shared.

"No. But all that indicates is that the owner's life is in danger. He may not be suffering from anything more than captivity, and the clear threat on his life - we have no way of being certain."

"I hate uncertainty."

It was a sentiment they shared. As with the captain, Law knew that if he and Killer had met under different circumstances, they would've had much in common. Sometimes it was a shame things had gone so poorly straight from the start. Even if Law could see their commonalities, what remained of his pride prevented anything more from developing. "There is little we can do for it. Even if the card catches fire, we can only chase after where it leads."

His words were met with a disgruntled huff, as though they were far from reassuring. Law wasn't sure if he'd said them for his own benefit or anyone else's; either way, the sentiment was encouraging but ultimately useless. Even if they were no longer bitter enemies, a deep gulf still existed - but at least the man wasn't tearing at his throat like he so often did; it was an improvement, however miniscule.

Law's hopes were swiftly brought back to reality as Killer bristled with renewed hostility. "Sometimes I wonder if he ever imagined how much trouble you'd bring this crew."

"Maybe he shouldn't have bought a man in the first place. If you'll recall, I had very little say in the matter."

Killer shook his head, an air of resigned disbelief weighing on him heavily. "I never agreed with that. Kid's always done whatever he wants. I figured he'd be bored with you after a fortnight. The issue would resolve itself."

"A shame it didn't."

"You don't seem to have too many problems with it."

"Oh no?" Law gave a humorless chuckle. The implications made a familiar bitterness rise to the surface. "For someone so suspicious of me, I can only imagine what you'd do if I made genuine efforts to escape."

Law turned; his shower was waiting. "Then again, I suppose it would be the only way to earn your respect. It's always so enlightening to hear what others would do when they've never been forced to make such decisions themselves."

Fortunately, no one else was bathing this late at night. Law steamed himself until his skin was tender and red as a lobster's. His sheets wouldn't be dry for another hour so he fetched a snack and ate in the mess, reading through the final logs and journals he'd swiped from the Marines nearly a month prior. The information they contained was beginning to take shape - he knew Doflamingo was ultimately hoping to devise a strategy for the man-made manufacture of devil's fruits, but the attempts thus far were frankly pathetic. The Marine scientists had established many of the fundamental principles governing devil's fruit - how they worked, how they imbued a user with their ability, and how that ability could be controlled, manipulated, or even excised. But all they'd managed to create was an inferior product, nothing of real substance nor value.

There was an interesting document tucked away near the end of a journal: it bore a recent postmark and was on official letterhead. Its contents described a new technique pioneered by scientists at what appeared to be an entirely separate research facility. It was disturbing enough to find evidence of multiple facilities dotting the New World and Grand Line, but even worse, the research report had been issued from Marine command itself. That Doflamingo was collaborating with some branches of the Marines - and for that collaboration to reach even the highest echelons of within their ranks - only furthered Law's growing discontent.

There was something about this letter that made him genuinely afraid for the implications of this research. Before, he'd found it fascinating, if entirely unethical. If Law was honest with himself, ethics bothered him less than they should've. However, he clearly had greater reserves than his counterparts within Marine research and development, which was really saying something.

Law had no doubts that this research would be practically utilized, even weaponized - obviously, that was the ultimate goal. While the scientists at the facility they'd visited were mainly interested in the recreation of devil's fruit and their derivatives, typically after removal from a host, this letter indicated that other research groups had their own methods and goals:

_To all involved personnel:_

_Recent strides have been made in understanding the fruit's complete range, ability, and usefulness, confirming many long-standing beliefs. However, it was demonstrated by Lieutenant Professor-Doctor Rajid Durjac at Plennembrook Station that application of the fruit, once severed from a user's body, is no longer a theoretical. After surgical removal and preservation of a subject's bones - the body's most stable and durable tissue source - Professor-Doctor Durjac illustrated that the tissue retains all features of the original user's fruit ability. A specific technique was used to preserve the tissue, yielding stabilized yet viable organic matter without the damaging destructive effects commonly seen with formaldehyde and other fixatives. Once preserved, it was shown that the tissue itself retains the fruit ability directly, and the power of that ability is directly proportional to the size of tissue in question._

_Using an individual in possession of the supa-supa no mi, the Professor-Doctor demonstrated that these same abilities may be communicated into inanimate objects, yielding a variety of small knives when combined with un-edged items (for example, a pencil, feather, and leaf were utilized in successful preliminary experiments). When combined with a larger item, such effects were moderate, but were subsequently shown to possess the same properties once sufficient material was applied._

_Regretfully, the user in possession of the supa-supa no mi was a recent participant in the Impel Down disaster and is no longer in our stable of resources. That being said, for as long as the subject himself is alive, these manufactured derivatives retain their special abilities. Ultimately, this breakthrough speaks to the vast potential devil's fruit promise when combined with applied science, and may finally represent a solution both in warfare and governing. Expansion of this program is pending approval from Mariejois, and our currently-incarcerated population is under evaluation for the potential application of any useful fruit abilities._

It was signed, not by Fleet Admiral Sengoku, but one of his sub-commanders - which led Law to believe the admiral himself might be entirely unaware of the situation. Law had a hard time offering any sort of sympathy or credit. The bastard ought to keep his more ambitious officers in line. Then again...Law wondered if all these beneath the surface dealings were not indicative of an internal power struggle within the Marines. Upheaval might be coming soon, and Law knew for certain that if those commanders attempting to weaponize devil's fruit came out on top, he and many other pirates - captains as well as captives - would be the first to suffer.

Splitting the fruits and combining several within a single user had yet to produce a viable solution to the Marines' problems. But if they could weaponize the fruit while neutralizing the original user's threat, they could easily circumvent that obstacle. Law knew enough that those ambiguously-described _problems_ included himself and every other user of the fruit who was not a Marine, and thus beyond their control. They were all targets now, the more powerful the fruit and user, the better. The more extreme members of the Marines had little use for anyone unwilling to fall in line with their policies or orders - they hoped to either use, control, or steal by force the fruits currently held by pirates or even disaffected civilians. Perhaps this was the new world order Doflamingo had crowed about, all the way back on the Grand Line when Law had first fallen into his hands….

Despite the unpleasantness of his reading material, Law managed to succomb to sleep somehow. His dreams were fitful, full of Eustass' being reduced to bones and teeth - his most stable, useful parts, as far as the Marines were concerned. The meat which remained was kept alive somehow, and Law never imagined he'd be grateful for the captain to be captured instead by Doflamingo.

He was awakened by Wire, as he began preparing breakfast. Law felt disoriented and dazed. However, these kitchen duties were a distraction he welcomed, and he joined in seamlessly with their established routine. A low undercurrent of tension plagued the crew; they spoke in muted voices and seemed to fear the worst. Law kept his attempts at conversation as minimal as possible. While the rest of the crew finalized repairs and prepped the ship for a confrontation, Law felt strangely adrift. Without the captain to occupy him, there was little to keep him busy. Within Eustass' crew, his usefulness was limited.

And so it went for four days as they chased down the trail. Law devoured several texts one after the other, but his focus was intermittent. He forgot his readings quickly and was unwilling to weed through the Marines' reports a second time, particularly after his previous endeavor had left him with nightmares he was unable to shake. Eustass' smell was still present in the room, but at least Law could bury his face in a pillow and pretend otherwise. He fought to keep his mind blank while a single thought kept cycling through like a swiftly-orbiting comet, _Isn't this what you wanted?_

Law was very upset to realize that the answer was no. No, he didn't want this. Not anymore. He couldn't remember when that'd changed, or if it even had up until this moment. Maybe he was simply newly-conscious of this long-standing fact. His face and neck began to sweat and he shifted, uncomfortable. It felt like he was choking as he swallowed back the tightness clouding his chest.

Not that long ago, he'd indulged the fantasy of Eustass and Doflamingo colliding in such a manner that led to their mutual destruction - a fitting end for them both. It'd all seemed very straightforward then, in a way he longed for now. Had Eustass' doe-eyed confessions affected him so deeply? Law resented the possibility; it was just as likely that this sudden influx of fondness for the asshole was merely situational. Once the prick was rescued and back aboard, Law would certainly resume hating him with every fiber of his being. It wasn't like it took much for Eustass to earn his wrath, typically quite by accident. The man was hopeless.

An honest part of himself acknowledged that he no longer hated Eustass - not completely, anyway; not for a long time. Law was disgusted with himself.

It was passing into the afternoon on the fifth day when another vessel came into view. Law was wound so tightly that he feared he would snap apart beneath the pressure. If Eustass was not found in the next two days, the card would disintegrate and the captain might very well be lost to them entirely. No ransom demands nor notes of any kind had arrived since the abduction. Either the captain had yet to be delivered, or those originally coordinating his capture saw no reason to inform his crew. The captain's vivre card continued to smoke, but never caught flame - but many things could be done to a person which would not necessarily cause death, and Doflamingo was an expert at every one.

Their crow's nest scout reported that the ship's jolly roger was Doflamingo's own. There was little surprise amongst the crew. The confirmation of Law's long-held dread came as a surprising relief. He'd known who they were meant to face right from the start, and it'd been the anticipation more than anything which was driving him mad.

Accordingly, the vivire card directed them straight towards his vessel, or at least in the same path that ship was following. Law wasn't foolish enough to ignore the possibility that Eustass was not onboard, but he had no reason to suspect otherwise. It made it impossible for the crew to mount an all-out assault, even as Doflamingo's ship approached. They couldn't fire without the risk of injuring Eustass, and instead, Killer directed all hands to defensive stations. A thick barricade of shielding, damaged by Doflamingo in their previous meeting, was doubly-reinforced across both broadsides of the ship; no one wanted a repeat of what'd happened before.

For his own part, Law remained tense and ready. Doflamingo's warship was larger than Eustass', but their smaller size and heavy armaments gave them extra maneuverability and offensive capabilities. Doflamingo could only outstrip them in a surprise assault, like he'd mounted before. With the repairs and added counter-measures they'd devised, Law felt much more confident in their chances. Besides - with his fruit ability, he could throw anything that ship fired at them back from whence it came. Doflamingo surely knew of this, having experienced it in their previous meeting, and no shots were fired even once they were within range.

A white flag was run up Doflamingo's main mast; of course, they came in peace. For now. After all, Doflamingo wanted to be found. This was all a game to him, and even if their overt hostilities were muted, Law had no doubt that they'd be made to pay handsomely for the captain's return. If such an arrangement could even be reached in the first place...Law feared what they would find, now that Eustass had been the shichibukai's guest for nearly a week.

Killer approached to stand beside him. "White flag? What a fucking joke."

Law agreed; the ships were still maneuvering around each other carefully, like predators unwilling to show their vulnerable flank. "I suppose we'll be made to negotiate."

"For what? It's not like we have enough money to make all this worth his while."

"Oh, I doubt he's interested in anything as simple as money."

"If he asks for you," Killer began, and Law tensed. He was certain that Doflamingo would make that demand, and only feared that it would be the first of many. "I won't agree. I don't trade people like they're currency."

"Not even for Eustass?"

"Especially not for him. Think he'd ever forgive me if I handed you over?"

At least the captain's favoritism still worked to his advantage; a meager relief. But Law remained certain that Doflamingo would make the offer, a simple trade - one for one; Law's life for the captain's. Perhaps that was why he'd abducted Eustass in the first place. This way was certainly more amusing for the shichibukai, and he'd gotten a long-awaited opportunity to torment Eustass in person. Sometimes it was more fun when collateral damage was the ultimate goal.

He was also sure that Doflamingo intended to see how far Law was willing to go in order to secure the captain's release. This was a test, to determine the true nature of their relationship. And if Doflamingo found him lying or his answers lacking, Eustass would be the one made to pay. Law would remember that part most of all, with everything else swept to the side until this ended.

Once their vessels docked, little time was wasted before their party was brought onboard the shichibukai's ship. Of course, Killer would be their chief negotiator in this; he was acting captain in Eustass' absence. That being as it was, Law was not stupid enough to imaginehe could escape the shichibukai's audience and accompanied him, along with Wire and three others acting as personal bodyguards. They were led to a glass-encased garden - the height of luxury, bringing land and its greenery onto the open ocean. Inside, the air was humid and warm. A gaggle of tropical birds squawked from the tree branches while flitting about. A low table with lounges on either side had been set up for their negotiations; Killer and Law took seats while their guards remained posted at the entrance. Only those involved in the talks were allowed inside.

It was disgustingly like their previous meeting. Law knew the ship was different: it had no obvious damage from their earlier confrontation, and while Doflamingo favored his warships with extravagant luxury, this conservatory would've been hard to miss the first time around. It made Law vainly hope they would have an out and out brawl; he doubted so much delicately-paned glass would stand up to cannon fire.

A panel of refreshments had been set out, but neither of them partook of this generosity. It wasn't even out of fear for poison. Law simply wanted nothing to do with the shichibukai, even if his offers were all just superficial politeness.

They were left waiting just long enough for Law to grow anxious. He wondered where Eustass was on the ship, if they shouldn't send a stealth party to track him down and steal him away to safety despite the negotiations. He'd heard Heat speaking quietly to Killer earlier, and wondered if that might not be happening after all. It would certainly break whatever truce they currently had, but that was worthless anyway.

At last, their host arrived; Law saw him the moment he came into view and did not avert his focus until the man was seated opposite him. Doflamingo shrugged off his pink feathered coat, "It's been too long, as always."

"Never long enough."

"You've changed," Doflamingo observed. "Not so little anymore, are you? I'm disappointed."

"As I told you at the time, it was a temporary condition."

"A shame. And here, look at what awful care you take with yourself." He flipped a hand, indicating Law's bandaged fingers.

"An accident, nothing more." Even so, Law felt his arm wrenched forward, as surely as if Doflamingo had grabbed him by the wrist. Law hardly needed the bandages any more, the nailbeds having scabbed over, but he kept them covered none the less. It was foolish for a surgeon to take poor care of his hands.

"The fingernails, hmm…." Doflamingo inspected the damage, his eyes sliding slant-wise. He clearly recognized the injuries for what they were, and Law was grateful Garnet's mutilations had not been in vain. "I suppose that answers one question."

"And confirms one of my own."

"Did you still hold any doubt?"

Law withdrew his hand, "I suppose not." He noted fresh bruises and small nicks on the shichibukai's knuckles; it was no mystery how those had been earned. It made him fear for what Eustass' face would inevitably look like once they finally saw him.

"You must've found a card maker to have someone undo one of your own." The shichibukai's gaze flicked between Law and Killer. "That's how you managed to find him, isn't it? Unless he had one already; it _is_ rather quick notice for you to have a card commissioned and finished."

"So he's here, then, is he?" Killer asked.

"Up until yesterday, he was. I'm afraid I've only just traded him off."

"Bullshit," Killer snapped. He visibly tensed, like a cat eager to spring. "The card was pointing us here."

"The card was pointing you in this _direction_." Doflamingo's tone was cloyingly condescending, that of a teacher lecturing a particularly stupid pupil. "I assure you that once our vessels pass your card will still be directing you due east."

"But why would you sell him?" Law asked. It made no sense, yet a shrill note of worry began singing through his mind: if Eustass was not here, they still had to find him, and time was running out. Their card would last only two days more at most.

"Simple, it was for the money. And perhaps I wanted to return to your good graces, little bird. I could see how that beast tormented you, so I was forced to put it out of its misery."

"How flattering."

"I'm rather surprised to see you here looking for him in the first place. Or did that mongrel worm his way inside your heart so quickly?"

"Hardly." Law left his voice flat and emotionless. It was all a fishing game to Doflamingo, throwing out lures to see what his victims would snap at. Fortunately, neither himself nor Killer were in the mood to play, patently ignoring the shichibukai's provocations. Law only hoped their wayward captain had had the good sense to do the same, though by the sounds of it, Eustass hadn't. There was no reason for Doflamingo to fritter away a valuable bargaining chip like that. "To whom did you sell him?"

"Always so proper, aren't you? I miss taking you apart."

Law crossed his arms, the picture of disinterest.

Doflamingo frowned, "Perhaps you will learn to regret not participating in my offers of conversation."

"To whom did you sell him?" Law repeated.

"You really want him back, don't you? I wonder, how _much_ \- "

"Just tell us where the fuck he is!" Killer snapped. He got to his feat, crackling with energy. "I didn't come here to watch you two bicker. I don't care if he's not here, but you'll tell us who you sold him to, or I swear - "

"I don't think you want to finish that threat, boy. In fact, I don't remember inviting you to this discussion at all," Doflamingo barked. Killer's posture immediately became strained, and he was forced back onto the lounge awkwardly. Once seated, he could do nothing of his own volition but breathe and move his eyes. Not even his fingers twitched. Law knew how terrifying it was to suddenly be caught in Doflamingo's snare. "Remain seated. Remain _silent_."

Law could see the fine lines of Doflamingo's strings indenting the skin across Killer's throat. If he spoke, Doflamingo could slice off his head before he completed a word. Law looked to where he knew the first mate's eyes would be and nodded; this was no longer only a negotiation for Eustass' life.

"Now." Doflamingo returned his attention to Law. "Where were we?"

"You were dodging the question of whom you sold him to."

"Or was it to whom he was sold? You're slipping."

"And this conversation is _boring me_. Am I to believe you hired mercenaries to abduct him? And then I presume you paid them, only to turn around and sell the captain to a third party?"

"Exactly that. I had a very lucrative offer. It promised more than that brat's bounty could ever hope to earn." Doflamingo said it dismissively, as though he'd been happy to discard some excess stock.

"I'd _almost_ think you had personal motivations." Law steepled his fingers before him in a loose cage. "But if that is an incorrect assumption on my part, perhaps we can tempt your purely financial interests with a counter-offer."

"Now that, I'm afraid, I doubt. Some things are priceless."

"So it _is_ personal."

"Haven't you learned yet, darling? Everything in this world is personal."

Law felt a flare of rage sizzle across his veins. He did not let it affect his composure, keeping it tightly leashed, contained inside though it beat against the walls of his mind like a rabid, frothing animal. He swallowed before continuing, "Why discard something you clearly value so greatly? I doubt there's much satisfaction to be gained, knowing Eustass will be dealt with by another."

"True. But I amused myself with him earlier; I very much doubt that pathetic little bastard had much more entertainment value in him after that." Doflamingo kicked one leg up, propping it on his opposite knee. His smug confidence left Law pondering what _entertainment_ Eustass had offered. It obviously hadn't killed the captain, at any rate. That was something.

"And still your buyer accepted him?"

"They only requested that he be alive and in one piece. Which he was, for the most part."

"Well." Law made to stand; beside him, Killer remained as though he'd been fixed in stone. "If you do not have the captain, I'm afraid you're merely wasting our time. You clearly never intended to deal with us in the first place."

"Hoping to call this bluff so soon? You really aren't very much fun anymore." One of Doflamingo's fingers gave a tug and Killer grunted. A thin trail of blood trickled from his adam's apple, pooling in the hollow of his collarbone.

At the door, their guards had tensed, some reaching for their weapons. While they couldn't overheard the negotiations, it would be impossible to miss Doflamingo's hostility, nor the blood he'd drawn. That alone was enough to end this little sham of a truce, at any rate. Law gave their opponent a sidelong glare, "Contrary to what you may believe, I didn't come here to amuse you."

"Oh, who says that? You're doing quite well, even if it's not your intent."

That familiar rage sank its claws into Law's muscles, leaving them tense and knotted. He kept his breathing even and relaxed; it wouldn't do them any favors if he were to let such anger show. They were wasting valuable time; Eustass' temporary vivre card would disintegrate in a mere thirty-six hours. If he was no longer on Doflamingo's vessel, who knew how long it would take them to track him down? The card might be gone by that point, and their hopes of finding the captain with it. A new sense of urgency itched along Law's nerves, leaving him restless.

If Doflamingo noticed, he made little indication. "Your captain may not be present, but I still control his fate. A single call to his current wardens and I can end his life in an instant, just as quickly as if he were here in the flesh."

"But they already paid you for him. Unless you still have them in your debt?"

"It is because they are _loyal_ ," Doflamingo chided. "And nothing in this world can buy that." He lounged back in his seat; regretfully, Law did the same and returned to his. Doflamingo continued, "Real power is all in who you _trust_ , and who puts their trust in you. It might surprise you to learn that one doesn't have to be a member of the Marines to earn a decent following of their officers."

"That isn't surprising in the least. As one of the shichibukai, I've always considered you a collaborator."

"Ah, you wound me. Though I imagine it's the least of my sins in your mind. But it does come with certain privileges, ones you shouldn't carelessly ignore."

It was revealing to hear that Eustass had been sold to the Marines - Doflamingo had just admitted as much. Law frowned, thinking aloud, "Why would the Marines pay an exorbitant amount for Eustass, beyond what they are offering as his bounty?"

"Got your attention, have I? It's confidential information, I'm afraid. Very hush-hush. But suffice it to say his fruit abilities have left their scientists quite intrigued. I suppose they found some value in there - a bit of a diamond beneath it all, once you've scraped the chaff away."

Law felt a distinct sinking sensation somewhere in his guts. Perhaps Eustass' preliminary examination had given those Marine scientists some sort of insight - enough that they were determined to reclaim the captain. Law was reminded of the report he'd read, the one bearing a recent postmark - the new procedures the Marines had developed in order to weaponize the devil's fruit at the expense of its user. While Eustass never exhibited much creativity on his own, his fruit granted him an astonishing ability, one which Law was often envious of for its sheer potential alone. Of course, Eustass used it about as inventively as a cudgel, but that did not diminish the promise of his magnetic powers' ultimate capacity.

If what he suspected was correct...the Marines could be tearing into Eustass at this very moment, lopping off his limbs to pare the flesh away and leave only bone behind. If they kept him in stasis and on life support, those separated pieces would retain their imbued fruit ability. And then the Marines could do as they liked: fit Eustass' bones into bullets and bombs, use them to power infinite thousands of permanently-oriented log poses.

Law felt several disparate pieces snap into shape, finally achieving a clarity he dared not voice. Doflamingo was watching him with calculating cynicism, "You seem worried, Trafalgar. Does your master mean so much to you after all?"

" _Please_ ," Law growled. "Don't make me laugh. I'm simply striving to understand how a useless bore like Eustass could suddenly be so valuable. Is this simply another feeble attempt at a joke?"

"Fufu, you always were so difficult to provoke. I suppose I ought to credit myself with that. I suppose I like you this way, it makes the game challenging."

"So it is all a game, then? It's refreshing to hear you admit it."

"Perhaps...but games become boring once drawn beyond their natural ending."

"Then what, pray tell, would hold your interest?"

"A reasonable counter-offer for your captain's life."

"We've already proposed financial compensation," Law said, though if beli did not interest Doflamingo, he knew what would. It was sad, how transparently engineered this entire affair was.

"There are things much more valuable than mere beli. Your time, for instance."

"My...time? What a diplomatic way of putting it." As though that _time_ would be spent merely in one another's company.

"Aren't we negotiating?"

"Apparently we are, and in bad faith. Why don't you quit dancing around what you're really interested in and name your price; that way we can decline and be finished."

The shichibukai's perpetual amusement was not even dampened. "So there's no point in bargaining, is there? A shame you went to all the effort of coming here, seeing what little value you place in your captain's life."

Beside him, Killer shifted impatiently. Muscles in his neck and shoulder stood out in tense relief. The blood Doflamingo had drawn earlier was drying into a black streak. It was a reminder that if their opponent wished, he could open a vein or an artery with but the flick of one finger.

"On the contrary," Law began, carefully. "The captain would never allow such an agreement to be made, especially not in his name."

"So you've grown that close, have you?"

"Quit needlessly implying what you do not know," Law scoffed. He was growing annoyed. He'd never had the patience of his former master for such verbal chicanery, tying one's opponents in knots with their own words and desires. "It is a simple fact. Sharing my... _time_ with you is not an offer I am capable of making, nor of agreeing to."

"You're so lacking in agency, I see…" Doflamingo considered his fingernails, bored. He clenched them in a sudden loose fist, one which gathered the near-invisible strings he'd bound around Killer, drawing them tight. They were jerked forward and Killer lurched, unbalanced, bright red circles bursting around his neck before his helmeted head came slamming into the table between them. It was a hard enough blow that dishes shattered, their expensive contents spilling across the table.

The first mate remained motionless for a moment before groaning drunkenly. Law's heart beat with painful heaviness, lodging in his throat and leaving him struggling to breathe. He'd known from the beginning that Doflamingo could end their little charade in an instant. Apparently he now chose to do so as his fingers flexed, elongating. Killer gave another muffled moan before attempting to rise, shaking his head to clear it, the wounds around his throat bloody but superficial. He rose a few feet from the table before Doflamingo repeated his actions, smashing Killer's face with such force that the varnished wood creaked beneath the strain.

"Stop!" Law demanded, his voice authoritative. This torture was meant to provoke, and ultimately Law knew it would work.

"But we're just starting to have fun." Doflamingo loosened his fingers, ignoring his toy for the moment. "If you lack the ability to trade your life for the captain's, what about his crewmates, hmm? I don't have to stop with this one. You've brought guests, after all."

Law could see them, tensed and ready at the gates of Doflamingo's conservatory. Wire leaned heavily into the door but it refused to budge. Of course the shichibukai would secure it, leaving the three of them well and truly alone. Then again, with all the walls and doorways made of glass, it was only a matter of time before Wire or one of their other crewmen broke in properly. Though they meant well, having more of them within the shichibukai's reach was just what their opponent wanted.

The shichibukai gave a little frown, "Trafalgar, do you know what a disappointment this is for me? I thought I'd taught you better, but all you've done since coming here is beg for other people's lives."

Law needed to end things before Doflamingo had any more toys to amuse himself with, and nearly jumped from his skin as Killer was abruptly manipulated once again, dashing his brains against the table in three short, slamming blows.

"I can keep going until there's nothing but paste beneath that ugly mask," Doflamingo said, his tone jovial. "It would probably be an improvement over what he's got now."

As if to emphasize his promise, Doflamingo repeated the effort; it was unclear if Killer was even conscious as blood drained from the holes in his helmet's mask. A window shattered and then a second; Doflamingo looked towards his newest victims with sick, eager excitement, "Oh look, more of your friends to join us. You've become so popular with your master's men, it's given me to wonder."

Law threw up a hand at their comrades, halting their advance. He fixed Wire with a significant glare, shaking his head; it was a relief to see them back down. He'd wanted to avoid this from the very beginning but it appeared that was no longer possible. If their truce broke with crewmates aboard, Doflamingo would amuse himself ripping each of them limb from limb before bothering with who remained on Eustass' ship. And the captain...if they all died here, there would be no point in worrying over him. His fate had already been determined unless Law could find a way to change it.

He immediately cast a small room surrounding his bleeding companion; it was pointless for him to refrain from using his powers. He should've set a protective sphere in place around them the instant Doflamingo first snared Killer in his strings. Doing so would've undoubtedly antagonized the man, leading to this inevitable conclusion.

Law felt a weary ache throb deep inside him: it seemed that no matter what he tried, Doflamingo would always remain one step beyond him. He could reduce Law to utter helplessness in an instant. Even so far back as the Grand Line, when he'd first fallen into one of the shichibukai's traps, the only recourse Law found was to bear the brunt of the man's sadism rather than let him toy with others. It was better that way, to end things quickly and mitigate the damage as much as possible. Whether he considered Eustass' men nakama was beside the point. They were more valuable to him alive than dead; their lives worth more than as entertainment to a monster.

At least he could keep Killer from further harm, though as he rested, face-down in an expanding pool of blood, Law wondered if it weren't already too late.

Doflamingo sighed, settling in his chair with a look of smug satisfaction. "There you go again, being so self-sacrificial. Usually, I can't stand predictable games but somehow I never tire of you."

"Such flattery," Law spat with disgust. He could feel Doflamingo's strings, poking at the edges of his barrier, seeking for weakness. "As always, it's wasted upon me."

"But I _need_ to flatter you, darling. Else this bargaining will go terribly against my favor."

"You should've considered that before you broke our truce - "

"Oh, is it broken, then? I won't waste my time waiting for those at the door in that case." He flicked a finger and a gossamer thread lashed towards Wire; Law halted it in an instant by encompassing them all in another protective room. Keeping his attention split was challenging but not impossible, though Law knew he would tire quickly from the strain.

"Hmph," Doflamingo muttered, a petulant pout. "So quick, you are. I'd be proud, if it wasn't keeping me from what I wanted."

"And what is it, exactly, that you want?"

His question earned a wide, leering smile. "You _really_ have to ask?"

"If you hope to bargain for my company, it will come at quite the cost," Law said, the words sour in his mouth.

"Oh, naturally. I'm willing to spend as much as is needed."

"Safe passage, for myself, this crew, and Eustass. And I will need Eustass' exact location."

"Why include yourself? You're not thinking to leave with them, I trust."

"Please," Law sneered. "I would never agree to being your slave on a permanent basis. All you can hope to purchase for now is my _time_."

A vein in the shichibukai's forehead stood out with prominence, a tightness settling into his jaw, "I find that very disingenuous. As though your time is worth so much - "

"Isn't it? You're the one who's gone to such elaborate lengths to secure it."

"If you were really so important, I would've stolen you away instead of your master."

"You should've considered that when you abducted Eustass in the first place." Law sat back, crossing one leg over the other. With Killer unconscious, he was alone with his former master for the first time since he'd been sold. Instead of feeling threatened, he was oddly at ease, even with his heart still racing.

The shichibukai's desires were obvious and uncomplicated, though he'd gone to great extents to complicate obtaining them. He could've taken Law by force at any number of opportunities, but he had not. It was revealing, and spoke to what he truly wanted at the heart of all things: Law's voluntary submission, given willingly and of his own volition. If a little blackmail got in the way, Law was certain his former master considered it merely the price of doing business. But after negotiating so strongly towards it, Law doubted the man would choose now to take it by force. Such efforts would betray what trust they'd grudgingly developed. Perhaps this was the trust he'd mentioned before - invaluable in such exchanges as these.

"Be honest," Law continued. "You were never interested in Eustass other than as a means to an end. If what you really need is my willing submission, you can have it - but only for a few hours. If you delay us any further with this ridiculous charade, I really will become angry."

"Oh. So you are not angry now?"

It was a needling attempt to enrage him further; Law was annoyed that it worked. He gave no evidence of that fact and instead concentrated on perfecting his facade of boredom. "You may have two hours of my time."

Unsurprisingly, Doflamingo laughed, "Look at you, driving such a hard bargain! So charming. But I will require at least a night to satisfy myself, you understand."

"Unacceptable. Eustass is injured and may suffer accordingly. His vivre card has been burning steadily since we left Calico; do you hope to delay us until it is reduced completely to ash?"

"Mmm, perhaps. It would be a fitting end for that vermin. In that case, eight hours - one evening."

"Four hours."

"Six."

" _Four_." Law glared with perverse delight as his master's expression fell. "My final offer."

"Well." Doflamingo's tongue wet his lips anxiously - or was it in anticipation? Law was unable to tell, but it hardly mattered. "Four hours, indeed. More than enough, though it will give you little time for recovery with all the things I have planned, I'm afraid."

"Four hours. And no permanent damage. In fact, no violence at all."

"Of course no permanent damage! What do you think I am?" He shook his head, an expression of bemused despair wrinkling his brow. "But to the second stipulation, I cannot agree. You simply ask too much of me, little bird. I'm only human."

"That I sincerely doubt." It was a concession Law did not like making, but if it guaranteed freedom for himself, Eustass' crew, and Eustass himself, he was willing to agree. Besides, the options for violence were curtailed as Doflamingo could leave no permanent injury. That was encouraging.

Or perhaps it was all a sham. Law refused to acknowledge that possibility; it was too bleakly hopeless to consider. "Are there any stipulations of your own?"

"Only that I be _satisfied_ by the end of those four hours."

"I believe a great deal of that rests in your own hands, if I remember your preferences correctly."

"Mm, perhaps." He gave a low giggle, the sound of a child. "But I expect your active participation, Trafalgar. No lying there like a slab, though I know how well you've perfected the art form."

Law felt a twitch developing near his temple. "So you expect me to playact?"

"I expect you to be _honest_. Honest in all things."

"Honesty. Really." As though Law were the one with grandiose self-delusions.

"And if I'm not satisfied with your little performance, I'll still send you on your merry way, but this will be far from over."

"Of course not; it'll only be over once you're rotting in the earth."

"Careful, now," Doflamingo cautioned. "You know better than to rile me up. Unless those four hours should start this moment? Though I know how much you hate an audience. That is, unless your master's broken you of that little inhibition?"

A white pop of pure rage burst from the meager twitch; Law expected to only find a crater in its aftermath. A twisted smile pulled at his lips; he wanted to claw his way inside Doflamingo's chest. "You're threatened by him, aren't you?"

His question was met with a wide grin. There was no doubt that they were speaking of Eustass. "You must be joking."

"No, you are. Otherwise why isn't he dead?"

"I can kill him if you'd like."

"If you didn't feel the need to compete with him, you would've killed him already." Law tilted his head to one side. His fury was burning a hole straight through him like a swallowed coal. He refused to let it show. After all, Doflamingo had all but ordered he assume a character, and he remembered what Doflamingo liked. He preferred the coquettishness of a virgin and the promise of something more, the subtle smiles and sly glances. It was an easy role to slide into. Part of learning how to survive as a pet had involved a certain understanding of what his master preferred and rewarded. It also gave him keen insight into Doflamingo's deepest fears and weaknesses - of which there were few. They'd taken Law many years to discover, but once found, he'd learned how best to use them to his advantage. "But yet he's still alive. Because you need to prove how much better you are in comparison."

"There are worse things you can do to a man besides killing him. So while he _is_ still alive, the question remains, for how much longer?"

"You _should_ kill him. It would be a favor to me."

"It is...unwise to tempt me in this matter, little bird."

A thin tension had started up in Doflamingo's frame; it was likely imperceptible to others, perhaps even to himself. But Law had made a study of his master, and was capable of identifying this earliest signs of his discontent. Even with this obvious warning, he decided to needle further. "I hope this isn't meant to impress me. As for Eustass, if you think I'm bluffing feel free to call it. It will be one less of you to deal with myself."

"So disposable, are we?"

"If you think I have any feelings other than contempt for the both of you, I assure you that you're quite wrong."

"I regret making you a student of human desires."

"I've only made study of your desires. It may surprise you that not everyone has the same tastes."

"And yet you submit yourself with hardly a fight. It's enough to make one _wonder_."

"On the contrary, I know that you would do anything necessary in order to have me at your mercy. If I can avoid the more gruesome consequences by shouldering the worst, well…" Law let his words trail off; they were practically given up to a flooding, momentary despair, like ice water surging through his veins. He was certain that Killer would've been only the first of many victims should Doflamingo's desires go unmet. Maybe the shichibukai wasn't the only one with something to prove in this. "It is only practical that I volunteer myself instead."

"Ah, yes. _Practicality_ ," Doflamingo sneered. "As though that plays a part in this at all."

"You were hoping I would fight."

"I was counting on it. I hope you can sympathize with what a disappointment this has all been for me."

"Sometimes, when a fight is so hotly anticipated, the only choice one has is to avoid the situation in its entirety."

"That's not an option for you though, now is it?"

"No," Law agreed. "But I know how much you enjoy resistance. So I will withhold that pleasure from you." He stood, glancing at Killer's unconscious form. It was more than he could carry on his own. "You've already betrayed how eager you are to abuse any toys who haplessly play into your hands."

"But what are you intending if not to play just into my hands?"

"Do you find appeasement without conflict satisfying?" Law asked. He knew the man did not; no, Doflamingo preyed upon others mainly so that he could reduce them to crippled, crawling, helpless _things_. "Regardless of what you do to provoke me, that is all you will get."

"Hmm. Now that still remains to be seen, I think. Be careful with what you say, Trafalgar. I'll have you for the next four hours to do as I please."

"I hardly doubt you need the creative encouragement." Law gestured to Wire and the others guarding the door; they advanced, gathering Killer's crippled form and bearing him away. "I expect you to call those holding Eustass and order them to stop whatever they're up to."

"All in good time. I'll call them after our four hours have expired."

A furious tension gripped his muscles and for a moment, Law felt certain he would lose control of himself and tear the entire conservatory apart. It must've shown on his face; finally, Doflamingo had earned his desired reaction. His face split into a wide, toothy grin as he spread his arms along the back of his couch in a gesture of supreme satisfaction. Law could do nothing but turn on one heel, following the others, unwilling to remain longer than he had to - he would endure Doflamingo's company for the exact amount of time required and not a moment longer.

As he passed through the doorway, the shichibukai called after him, "Make sure you've cleaned yourself up before returning, Trafalgar. I'm looking forward to dirtying you personally now that I'll have the chance."

Law paused, making a half-turn. "As you wish."

They were barely aboard their vessel when Wire turned to him, "What the _fuck_ was that about?"

"We've agreed to Eustass' release. It is under...unorthodox terms." He glanced at Killer, limp and bleeding, the wounds around his throat a mess but non-threatening. Law was more concerned for what they'd find beneath the mask. "It was the best I could manage under present conditions."

"You shouldn't have done that." Wire said it as though it were obvious.

"I had no choice."

"Yes, you did!"

Law gave a despairing chuckle. How simple it would be for someone outside his personal understanding to chose differently; it wasn't fair. A well of hopelessness opened up at the bottom of his heart, swallowing up everything and leaving only inky blackness.

He wondered if he'd really had no other choice. If asked, he knew Killer, Wire, all the others - they would've fought for him just as fiercely as any other. He wasn't sure if he liked that sort of loyalty when he'd done nothing to earn it. For a while now, he'd felt some of them bleeding into his heart, their friendship and companionship - even some parts of Eustass had found a home inside him, despite Law's attempts to bar the gates as tightly as he could. If nothing else, he knew that once Doflamingo was finished with him, those feelings would be extinguished. Law would tear them out by their roots, burn the ground and salt it so that nothing could ever again take hold. In agreeing to Doflamingo's terms, Law wondered if that hadn't been the core of his own motivations.

These four hours would damage him beyond anything physical Doflamingo hoped to do. It was the outcome Law counted on for his own reasons. It was a reasonable amount of time, but with an unreasonable man such as Doflamingo, even ten minutes was longer than Law felt he could bear. And yet a sick, strange part of himself wanted it - he wanted to see those feelings which he couldn't control meet a swift and unequivocal end. He wanted to cut free those pieces Eustass had left inside him, until he was damaged and broken, but wholly himself.

And if this pain could somehow purchase the lives of others, Law found himself willing to make the trade, as willing as he'd been when he'd sacrificed himself for his own nakama. It was unfair, but then again, what else in life ever was? No one would die through this encounter, which was more than could be said for their earlier confrontation with Doflamingo. Perhaps this victory would appease the shichibukai, and he'd cease pursuing them - Law realized how ridiculously hopeful such an idea was, but he had nothing else to put his faith in.

It was a delusion, but Law would accept a pleasant fantasy over what his future promised.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains lots of Doflamingo/Law dub-con/non-con. You can easily skip this chapter if that's not your thing (other stuff happens to but I figure people will pick it up pretty quick with the following chapter).
> 
> Thanks again for reading!

 

By the time Law returned to Eustass' ship, midnight was cresting; the sixth day had begun. Sometime within the next twenty-four hours, the vivre card Garnet had prepared for them would disintegrate, this time for good. Law had no idea what that would be like. Despite his familiarity with vivre cards, he'd never seen one burn out entirely.

It hardly seemed to matter. In fact, it no longer mattered at all: Doflamingo had given him a parting gift, an eternal pose coordinated against the island to which he'd delivered the captain. Then again, there was no way to trust or know that the gift pose was what Doflamingo promised it to be.

"Always, such assumptions of bad faith!" Doflamingo had scolded once Law raised such concerns. "You hurt me, little one. I mean it only as a compliment." He sank down until his face was touching Law's ear, "You earned it."

And so Law had taken it, just as he'd taken so much else previously that evening. He and the rest of the crew could only follow where it pointed, and hope the captain was still salvageable by the time they arrived.

A deep ache burned at his center, as though something had been irrevocably changed. Like a limb suddenly severed, Law felt a deep loss, a helplessness - as though he were watching himself, his progress and his damage, unable to do anything to change or prevent such a catastrophic injury from happening. Perhaps he would feel this way shortly for Eustass, once they found them. _If_ they found him - as always, the possibility of failure loomed heavily on the horizon.

Wire was waiting for him once Law crossed the gangplank linking their ships together. He was frowning, but an expression more of concern than judgment. Without asking, he assisted Law as he stepped down onto the deck of their ship. Law was grateful. He would not limp nor show any sign of the infirmity he felt. After all, Doflamingo was certainly watching his departure; Law refused to give him the satisfaction of showing the pain that'd been inflicted upon him.

"We should leave immediately," Law said. It felt unnecessary. He handed the log pose to their navigator, who scurried off, undoubtedly to ensure that the pose indicated the same direction as their vivre card. There was no point in waiting for first light, not when there was so little time left.

Wire had not released Law's hand, though it was not held with any sort of insistence. "What do you need?"

"A bath." There were several soaking tubs in the same room as all the showers.

"I'll have one heated up. You can have the room to yourself."

Law thanked him, swaying unsteadily as the ship got underway. It felt as though something inside him had been torn loose of its bearings, its orientation unbalanced. Like blown glass, he felt flimsy and insubstantial - something made for decorative purposes only; once played with, he broke easily.

* * *

After the negotiations with Doflamingo, Law and the rest - who carried Killer between them, his body limp - had retreated to their own vessel. It was pointless to waste more of the vivre card's time delaying the inevitable, and Law immediately tended to Killer before having a brief shower at Doflamingo's specific request. Beneath his battered and dented mask, Killer's face was bloody but the damage less than Law had initially feared: the man's nose was so broken it could've been pressed sideways, and one of his orbital sockets had cracked. Most of the blood came from his nose, though he'd earned a split lip as well. Law addressed what he could but there was little he could realistically do. He left instructions with Heat for how to treat the man's inevitable concussion once he woke.

It took less than an hour. Law didn't dwell on what awaited him after. It was pointless to agonize, which would only fill him with dread. As though he weren't full enough of that to begin with. In the face of such inevitabilities, all one could do was move forward.

And so Law did. He found himself back on the deck of the shichibukai's vessel after evening had settled like a heavy blanket, one which he wished he could wrap around himself until he was hidden from sight.

His former master was waiting with an expectant look. "And here I worried I'd have to go collect you personally."

"Forgive me for disappointing you."

"On the contrary, as much as I enjoy a little chase, your obedience is always much more gratifying."

Law felt something erupt, seething, inside of him. He'd borrowed a timepiece from someone onboard, a small watch on a chain which he displayed for Doflamingo. "Our time starts now. You have three hours and fifty-nine minutes. My master's crew will see me returned should you not do so on time."

"Then we shan't waste another moment."

He followed after Doflamingo, who maneuvered him towards an inner chamber with a hand placed solicitously on one shoulder. Law offered no resistance. These urges, like any other, simply had to be mastered, though it was impossible to quench them entirely. Certain aspects of self-protection were involuntary but he knew Doflamingo, and knew how much the man was hoping to damage him. One could bend and yield or one could break, and Law was not prepared to allow Doflamingo to destroy him, though he knew the man would try.

As with Eustass, it was pointless to show one's terror, to squirm and resist when the ultimate outcome was inevitable. Doflamingo was curious as a cat, with the eager destructiveness of a child who'd never learned empathy. He would ruin what he desired and professed to love most.

The shichibukai's quarters were suitably ornate, with an enormous canopied bed at the center. Its frame was carved mahogany plated in areas with delicate gold leaf. Doflamingo sat on the edge of the bed, leaving Law to stand before him. He removed Law's shirt without ceremony, unbuttoning his pants to drag them down his hips until they puddled around his ankles. "Now let's get a look at you..."

Law stepped away, discarding his trousers and left only in shorts. Those didn't last much longer. He stood, naked, while Doflamingo surveyed him. His hands roamed briefly from Law's extremities to his center, cataloging new marks and bruises, the touch distant as though made through a dense fog.

Law wondered why he bothered. Doflamingo had seen him naked when he'd first been captured, before ever being sold on Sabaody. Perhaps this time he was looking for scars left by Eustass - there were a few here and there, bites and scratches from their more confrontational couplings. The shichibukai located each one as though it were a personal insult against him, his brow furrowing with increasing displeasure. It was amusing.

Of course, the most recent damage had been left by Doflamingo himself in the form of a mottled, healing mark on Law's shoulder. They were both animals.

"What do you hope to accomplish with this?" Law asked. "Other than the obvious."

"The obvious, hm?" Doflamingo mused. He removed his glasses, placing them on a bedside table. His eyes were hard and cold, the blue of the icefields of the North. He smiled, "Why, your undying affection, of course."

"I suggest you give up now."

"Now, now, where's the fun in that? I always enjoy a good challenge, particularly when that challenge is you."

Law suspected it was why he'd turned all of this into such an elaborate orchestration. Some grand gesture to ultimately win Law over? Perhaps Doflamingo had hoped Eustass would be a far more cruel companion, one who'd leave Law desperate to be rescued. If the shichibukai's script had gone accordingly...Law doubted he would still be in the captain's service. Had the man been utterly vile, Law would've taken his revenge much sooner. It probably would've benefitted them both if he had.

Doflamingo brought his attention back to the present with a hand coasting gently up the inside of Law's thigh. It swept into his crotch and Law shifted, the touch intrusive but one he could not escape. It was humiliating; his proximity and the situation itself had already piqued his body's interest. It reacted strongly, with more fearlessness than Law felt. Involuntarily, his lip curled in disgust, though he was not sure whom it was directed towards.

He wondered why he was surprised. Doflamingo had etched his name into each of Law's bones; those marks were calling to him now. It was an ownership so complete that no chains or shackles would ever be required. Like an animal compelled by its very nature to return to its origins, Law felt an inescapable draw, a longing to submit. It was an urge he'd tried to destroy ever since his escape, the legacy left by Doflamingo's abuse.

As loathsome as Law found it, he embraced it now like a comforting companion; it only existed in the first place to protect him, a learned method of survival. Of course, the shichibukai wouldn't see it that way, but Doflamingo was always willfully blinded by what he desired. He smiled, a large hand groping over Law's flesh possessively, which only hardened further beneath his touch. "I appreciate such honesty. Especially after watching you tie yourself into such contortions to the contrary - really, darling, between just the two of us, it's quite unnecessary."

"And here I thought you enjoyed a challenge."

"The only challenge tonight, I fear, will be in restraining myself." Abruptly, he pulled Law towards him, lifting him off his feet entirely until Law was laid out on his back. Something shrank inside of him, shriveling like a blind and helpless creature afraid of the light. One of his hands reached out automatically, placed flat against Doflamingo's chest as though he could still what was to happen. The heavy thud of the man's heart spoke against Law's palm. He wondered if he could punch it from his former master's chest before Doflamingo had the chance to restrain him.

Doflamingo stroked a hand from Law's hip over his stomach and chest. "You're _shaking_. Poor little thing, so _afraid_ \- or are you so eager? I suppose we'll find out together, won't we."

* * *

The bath was so hot that it took long minutes before Law could ease the full length of his body beneath its surface. He'd wanted it that way: hot enough to blister the very skin from his bones, to make a stew from what was left. It stung against raw bits of flesh, his most intimate parts and the marks Doflamingo had left. Like a hurricane, the shichibukai had scratched his desire from head to toe - but true to his word, he left no permanent damage. These marks would fade, but never quickly enough; in their wake would be nothing but the wounds he'd carved into Law's memories and mind. Law felt an intense desire to injure himself, the physical damage something understandable and easily addressed. He knew how to respond to an emergency such as that. Perhaps he _should've_ let Doflamingo have his fun with all the others; in the end, at least Law knew how to put wounds like that back together.

A bed of low coals kept the bath warmed from beneath. Law sank down until only his nose was above the water line. He could already feel himself beginning to sweat. For a moment, he wondered if the water itself weren't becoming hotter, and he along with it - the proverbial frog boiled alive, completely unaware as it happened. It was an appropriate metaphor in many regards. Despite his best attempts at retaining his own distance and sense of self, Eustass had somehow sunk his hooks in deeply, until they could no longer be so easily removed: they'd grown into Law's flesh, a perverse merging that'd gone unnoticed until it was too late.

Law did not know how long he remained in the tub. Long enough for his fingers to wrinkle and his sinuses to become gummy from the steam which continued to rise in low spirals. Whatever mechanism kept the coals stoked did so long beyond what Law would've expected, or perhaps his sense of time was merely distorted. It wasn't unimaginable, after surviving these last four hours. They'd dragged on for quite long enough, but he knew the memories would stay with him for even longer. It was a fitting punishment for becoming so stupidly entangled with a mongrel like Eustass.

The door to the showers opened with a bang; Law hardly reacted beyond following the movement with his eyes. Killer advanced angrily upon him, looking ready to live up to his namesake. At least the man was up and on his feet; that was something. White bandages had been wrapped around his throat and he wasn't wearing his mask - unsurprising, given how badly damaged it had become. Of course, the helmet was in no comparison to the man's face itself, which remained swollen and puffy. One of his eyes was entirely occluded, its surrounding tissue bruised and shiny. His orbital bone was fractured. It wasn't a bad break and the eye itself appeared undamaged, but there was little to be done until the swelling reduced. Similarly, his nose was broken, the damage far more gruesome. Law had straightened it before leaving to entertain Doflamingo; the nasal bone had almost detached in some places. Law did his best to resolve it, covering things over with a stiff plaster frame to keep things from shifting. It looked ridiculous but no one onboard would dare to laugh. Like the man's eye, only time would tell in how things healed. It might need additional surgical intervention.

It was a problem for another day. In the meantime, Law could do nothing else. The man's face had looked like nothing more than battered meat by the time they pried off the bent and damaged mask. All things said, it could've been worse - he could've bitten through his tongue or had the bones in his nose burst through their fragile coverings. All in all, it was superficial. Law was glad.

He rose enough that his head was above water. "You're awake. That's good. You recover quickly."

Killer only glared, his breath coming in quick, heated pants. Of course, even breathing would prove awkward with a nose so badly broken as his. "Wire told me what happened."

"Did he give you an analgesic?" Law stared at his legs beneath the water's surface. A few mottled bruises were beginning to show.

"Don't ask me about any fucking analgesics!"

"Oh?" Law redirected his gaze back towards Killer; it took more effort than normal. He was tired but didn't want to sleep. "I imagine you have quite the headache."

"Y'know, sometimes you really make me _wonder_ ," Killer began, and stopped. He bit his lower lip, as though considering carefully whether he ought to continue. It was funny; such a stark contrast of deliberate restraint in comparison to his captain. Law often wondered why their two positions weren't reversed. "It makes me wonder if you don't have something to prove with all of this."

Law laughed shortly; of course some would wonder about that. They'd most likely _talk_. He didn't care. "Yes, but to _whom_? To you? To Eustass?"

"To Doflamingo?"

"Ah. Him most of all, I'm sure." He shook his head, feeling numb. "You're probably right."

"You didn't have to."

"I know," Law replied. But if he hadn't, what then? Eustass' card would burn out and the captain along with it. Even if Eustass never died, and was kept alive only so that the biological resources derived from his body could continue to function, they might never find him. Such was the vastness of the New World and its innumerable islands. If the Marines who held him wanted to keep him a secret, Eustass well and truly would be.

Law knew he hadn't needed to sacrifice himself like that. But he couldn't bear knowing that if he did not, Eustass would suffer. And that was the lesson Doflamingo was driving home with all of this: the inescapable fact Law would do anything to save Eustass from harm. That Law would shoulder any burden, regardless of how distasteful, so long as it spared his master and enemy further hardship. Eustass had corrupted him.

"There were other ways," Killer continued, his movements stiff as though he'd been rooted to the spot. "We could have fought and gotten away, and found Kid without you having to do this."

It was a hopeful line of thinking, and Law was just about out of that right now. "Does lying to yourself like that comfort you somehow?"

"It isn't a lie."

"A self-delusion, then. How long would it have taken, if we left empty handed? With nothing to go on but a vague idea of a direction, and thirty hours to find him." Law sighed; this was pointless. Killer simply didn't want to admit that his solution had been the only viable option, distasteful though it was. "If that's the case, I pray I'm never lost with only you to find me."

"You never give anybody else any kind of credit, do you? Like we're all a bunch of imbeciles who just don't _get_ it - "

"That's because you don't," Law said, and turned until his back was facing the other man. He crossed his arms against the edge of the tub and leaned his chin upon them. "Get out. I want to be alone."

"Y'know, I really fucking hate you sometimes."

"The feeling is mutual."

There was an annoyed, snuffling huff - a challenge, to sound threatening through a mashed-in face. But then the man's feet shuffled; he stomped out of the room and slammed the door in his wake.

Good. Law hadn't been joking about wanting to be alone. Of course he'd considered all the other options; he'd had the last four hours to stew over what a miserable, pathetic mistake he'd made. He didn't especially want confirmation of those conclusions from a judgemental outsider who already despised him for who he was.

Law remained in his bath, dozing, though he knew how stupid it was to do so. It didn't seem to matter any more. He wondered if it ever would again. Perhaps he was being overly dramatic, but as with so many other things, Law could not bring himself to care. Self-analysis was overrated.

He did not get out until the waves of the water felt only like themselves, and not the ghosts of hands tracing over his skin.

* * *

Both the eternal pose and vivre card directed them onward to a swooping trail of islands leading out from a larger, nearly continental landmass. The islands were irregular and tall, like drowned towers: jutting edifices of rock that stood several stories high, capped with tropical greenery - the shattered remains of a land that'd broken apart centuries ago. They were numerous and by their very shape demanded that anyone searching would be required to climb tall cliffs before any discoveries could be made. It was a veritable needle in haystack islands, the perfect hiding place for a remote outpost. Only those who knew where to look would ever find it.

Strangely, Law felt grateful that this was the case. If Eustass' current whereabouts had been easily identifiable, he would've felt more the fool, for giving himself to Doflamingo without reasonable cause. As distasteful as it'd been, his sacrifice was meaningful. At least he saw it as such. Killer continued to brood, a new mask - one of his spares by the looks of things - covering his face and leaving him inscrutable. Wire, in contrast, was given to fussing over Law - as though his role warming Doflamingo's bed was entirely separate, some insult he suffered that couldn't be more different from Law's role serving the captain.

Under different circumstances, Law would've been insulted. But his numbness had not yet alleviated itself; he turned inward, the self-isolation one retreated to after being brutalized by the world. He no longer cared what anyone onboard thought of him. In that respect, Doflamingo had well and truly done him a favor.

It was hard to think about Eustass, even as the vivre card dwindled to one tiny corner scrap. Where he was concerned, Law felt empty - as though a hot poker had cauterized an old wound, burning out the festering tissue and leaving only a shiny, tender scar in its wake. He felt a strange fragility, all the injuries he'd left buried rushing once again to the surface like drowned corpses buoyed by their own gasses. It was impossible to return them to where they belonged.

Despite his inner turmoil, it was impossible to ignore the beauty of their surroundings. This was an ocean formed by the flooding of a large landmass, its waters aquamarine and transparent enough that the seafloor could be seen clearly far below. Since they'd left Calico, the weather had warmed considerably, the interminable fog burning off as a tropical humidity took its place. While any substantive relief was still pending in the captain's absence, a palpable optimism gripped the crew.

Law envied them. Only Wire and Killer knew the truth of what they'd exchanged in order to learn the captain's whereabouts, and Law liked it that way. They would not tell Eustass; they'd promised him as much. They probably imagined Law would share the details with the captain eventually, but they were both mistaken. Law would go to his grave before he told Eustass what he had done - not because he was ashamed but because he did not want to see the captain's response. He wasn't afraid of it...Eustass was not the type to punish him for such actions. Eustass was the type to seek vengeance, and he'd already made enough of an enemy of Doflamingo. Better to contain the damage now, before the man flew off in a half-cocked rage, determined to defend Law's honor.

It wasn't like there was much honor left to defend. What Law dreaded most was the wounded hurt he was certain to see in Eustass' eyes should he ever learn the truth. He would treat Law as he had before: like a broken doll that could somehow be patched back together with enough care and attention. Law wanted none of it. Some things couldn't be rebuilt. He was comfortable with that fact. Eustass still clung to too much foolish, misplaced hope.

Or he had, prior to his capture. Law wondered what they would find once they finally rescued him.

Despite their intimate knowledge of what had happened, neither Wire nor Killer pestered him for details. Of course, Killer did his typically routine - huffing and puffing with impotent, impatient anger, but that was more in relation to Eustass' disappearance than anything else. Wire was conscientious, providing Law meals even though he hardly bothered with his kitchen duties.

They probably imagined worse things than what had actually happened. Law himself had been surprised. Against his anticipations, the first time was gentle - thoughtful, even. Doflamingo was well-acquainted with Law's body even after so long apart; he still knew how best to coax it into good behavior. He was also well aware of his own substantial size: large enough to injure unless one was careful - at least at the beginning.

Perhaps he saw this all as some strange romantic gesture designed to win Law back to his tender mercies. Despite the anxiety and fear which refused to lessen, Law remained loose and pliable throughout; he knew what would serve him best under such circumstances. It would do him no favors to freeze into tense rigidity. His resistance, such as it was, remained limited to small, involuntary responses that he was unable to control: the clenching of his stomach and the straightening of his spine, the small tremors that gripped his limbs and refused to quiet. Doflamingo commented on them with a sort of reverential awe, as though they were a compliment. He treated all of Law's body that way at the very start, mapping his limbs, his bones and muscles, as though Law were a sculpture of unsurpassing perfection.

If he thought as much, it was only because he considered Law to be a perfection cast in his own image. Law had little reason to feel grateful for such careful treatment, even if it was far better than the alternative. To be honest, he wasn't sure what he'd been expecting exactly. He felt a strange dissociation from this reality, as though he were watching the proceedings from a corner of the room - unable to interfere; a silent witness. The timepiece Law brought with him remained on a bedside table, quietly ticking down the seconds until he could escape.

Law wondered if Doflamingo would respect the terms of their agreement when it came time to part. Before they'd begun, he'd used his abilities to search the room for recording devices; he located two and destroyed them. "Really, I do not even know why I am surprised."

Doflamingo grinned, "Can you blame me for trying?"

"Yes."

It provoked a pout, which was swiftly replaced by another twisted smile. "You ought to be careful, Trafalgar. Ensure that that is the last use of your powers until we're finished. Keep that up and I'll take it as permission to do the same."

Law was surprised that the shichibukai made such promises at all, but agreed. It was better to at least have some control over himself, and in retrospect, he could see why Doflamingo allowed him that autonomy: it was so that he could steal it away, just like everything else. But if their engagement went overly long, if the shichibukai abused the terms of their agreement, Law would feel no obligation to restrain his powers. Perhaps it would've been better that way - if things had come to a horrific end, with them each tearing the other apart - at least then it could afford some closure.

But in the end, Doflamingo's word held; Law was free to leave, the shichibukai left naked and dozing in his rumpled bed with a smile of agreeable satisfaction on his face.

Law wished he'd had the courage to bury a knife beneath the bastard's ribs on his way out the door.

* * *

The day came and went quicker than Law expected, mainly because he slept through most of it. Having had little sleep in Doflamingo's company, he dozed off and did not wake until night had fallen. The ship was moored in the shadow of an enormous natural pillar of rock, one of the many they'd woven their way around after reaching this archipelago. Law blinked; if they were stationary, that meant they'd reached their destination.

He hurried to the mess hall, which was empty. Wire was scrubbing dishes while a companion dried and stowed them away. "They haven't left to find him, have they?" Law asked. He was about to be very cross if he'd been left behind.

"Nah, they're still laying lines up the cliff," Wire said. "Slow going."

That made sense. Law urged his hammering heart to calm itself. "But this is where the pose led?"

"We think so. Tough to tell with so many little islands along the way." He toweled off damp hands, leaving his sink full of suds. "The card," he began, stopping almost immediately. He shook his head, "It's gone. It fell apart. I didn't see it happen so I don't know if it puffed out into ash or what. Maybe it was just time - I don't know when it was supposed to go out."

"It was to happen today. Let's just hope that was the case and nothing else."

"Yeah. Power of positive thinking and all that shit. Eat something, okay? Killer isn't about to rest until we've found the cap, even if it takes all night."

It was a prudent suggestion and Law helped himself to what had been served for dinner -

sesame noodles with chunks of flakey white fish and whatever vegetables were left over. It sat heavily in the pit of his stomach. Law hardly cared. He simply needed the energy and barely tasted the bites he swallowed.

In retrospect, it was probably for the best that he'd fallen asleep. He'd had punishingly little the previous evening. Between rounds - of which there had been many; Doflamingo had not joked about condensing an entire night's worth of coupling into only a few hours - Law slept as well as he could, which was poorly. Doflamingo never allowed him to rest for long anyway; the man had incredible stamina, much greater than Eustass'.

Law hated it.

He began to feel like an animal being repeatedly mounted during a heat cycle. Even worse, every time Doflamingo slid home, Law was filled with such a rush of helpless arousal that his lower lip had bruised from his efforts to quiet himself. Doflamingo pressed his face to the mattress with one hand against Law's neck, coaxing his hips ever higher. Law felt that the only thing supporting him was the other man's hands. The gentleness of their first round went ignored in favor of rough enthusiasm, the ferocity of which Law could only endure until it ended. The shichibukai's refractory period was as unbelievable as Law remembered. He was fucked so unrelentingly that his voice grew hoarse as fluid trailed down his balls and dripped off the tip of his hardened cock. Doflamingo made him come without ever having to touch him, and Law felt his face flush with hot shame as he was brought to yet another shuddering climax.

With his body aching and his breath still short, Law found himself rolled over, onto his back. Doflamingo loomed above him, his body's weight and heat oppressive. "If you'd only given me a little more time," he murmured, arranging Law as he saw fit, with his legs spread open, his body bared and vulnerable. Fingers trailed into the cleft of his ass and Law shifted, unable to control the instinctive need to escape. It was pointless, anyway. Two fingers found his entrance, slick and wet, used. They speared inside without preamble, leaving him gasping."With only a little more time, just _think_ how much gentler I could be."

"More time would not make you gentle," Law hissed, the invasion making the muscles of his opening flex and burn. Doflamingo seemed utterly fascinated by it, his attention unremitting. When it was not his cock spreading him wide, it was his fingers, with which he was quite skilled. They made a sickening sound in the mess inside him, stroking as deeply as his cock had only moments before. Law winced, recoiling, his flesh tender and overstimulated by so much continuous interest.

"I'm glad you're no longer a child. It's more sporting this way." As though Doflamingo didn't still tower over him like a giant. As though this were a meeting of equals.

He brought Law off with only two of his fingers, his touch unyielding and incredibly deft. By that point, there was little left for Law to give, his nerves helplessly aroused and sensitive. His body's responsiveness embarrassed him, and when he came it was with only a thin dribble, unsatisfying though the roar of his climax was as ferocious as always. In its aftermath, Law could do nothing but remember to breathe, his body clenching rhythmically around the intrusion of Doflamingo's fingers, still inside his body. They remained that way until the last flutters died away, taking Law with them as he lost consciousness.

It didn't last. When he awoke, it was to Doflamingo cleaning him with a soft cloth which busied itself between his legs. The man had taken a shower, his hair damp with only a towel looped around his waist.

"I thought about taking you with me while I cleaned up, but you looked so sweet here, sleeping like you were," Doflamingo said, unprompted.

Perhaps that meant their engagement was reaching its end. Law glanced at the time; nearly three hours had passed. Fewer now yet to go. He was going to be fucked into a coma by the time this was all over. He wondered why Doflamingo even bothered caring for him, but his curiosity was answered in short order.

"I simply couldn't restrain myself there at the beginning. But now that some of it has worked through my system I think we can take things a little slower." He stroked along Law's throat, up to his chin and along his jawline. His thumb found the swell of Law's lower lip, appreciating its shape before questing inside. He drew Law's jaw open, "I'll have you on your knees for this next one. While I'm still clean."

"How generous."

Law contemplated biting the intruding digit but resisted, flicking his tongue against the pad of it instead. It tasted clean, without even a hint of salt. He rose, wincing as his bottom protested. Doflamingo sat on the edge of the bed, loosening his towel while Law got on his knees. There were easier ways of doing this but Law made no protestations, no suggestions to the contrary; if this was how Doflamingo wanted it, he would obey. That was, after all, the bargain that had been made, though he once again cursed himself for his stupidity in doing so. He began with his hands, stroking the flesh into full hardness; it took only meager effort. Law remembered that he'd been able to swallow this easily once, years ago when he'd been hardly more than a child. But that'd taken years to master and he'd had little equivalent practice in the interim. When he began, his jaw was given to ache before he felt he'd even begun.

The bare sole of Doflamingo's foot worked its way between Law's legs, pushing against the tender sack of his balls before sliding up. His erection was coaxed to fullness before it was pressed to his belly. It was distracting, which Law was certain was the point. The man's hand rested against the back of his neck where sweat was beginning to dampen the hairline. It followed the bobbing movement of Law's head as it fucked his mouth without stopping. Doflamingo was so large that it took both of Law's hands gripped around the base to really make any progress, the swollen head of his cock and its first few inches getting the lion's share of attention. The skin was soft, just as clean and tasteless as all the rest, though that changed with time and effort. He could feel the man's come leaking down his throat and forced himself to continue, ignoring the revulsion as his gorge threatened to rise.

Perhaps his weakness was evident. Doflamingo brushed a hand along his jaw before wedging his thumb inside Law's mouth, against his teeth. It forced his jaw to remain parted and Law could do nothing for the saliva that pooled and then fell from the corners of his mouth. Doflamingo had hoped to make a mess of him; in a number of ways he was succeeding. The foot pressing heavily against his privates shifted, sliding until it was between his legs. Law was urged to stand straighter, to the point that he felt unbalanced, swaying until he braced himself against Doflamingo's lap. His knees were shaking and he jumped, whining as Doflamingo reached down his back to play with the still-wet ruin of his ass. It felt impossibly filthy, like he really would be left gaping and useless by the end of all of this. Law could hardly continue as before, slumping forward into Doflamingo's body while using his hands and tongue to finish the job.

It wasn't his best effort but at least it was enough to satisfy, though Law was certain the man got off more on debasing him in this way than anything else. By the time Doflamingo reached his breaking point, Law's tongue and throat felt rasping and raw, his jaw muscles trembling from the strain. The shichibukai pushed him away at the last moment, finishing by his own hand as he came across Law's face, one thick finger holding his mouth open and parted. Law could barely stand, his cock rock-hard and aching, the one part of himself that yearned for more.

He was drawn up, onto Doflamingo's lap. The come that'd been left streaked across his lips and chin was cleaned away; honestly, Law was surprised. "You're out of practice. A shame, but I saw how little your current master has to work with. It's to be expected."

Law gave a hollow laugh; so it really was a competition for him after all. "And here you insisted so strongly that you weren't threatened by him."

"Mm. A pipsqueak like that is more a nuisance than anything." To hear Doflamingo say it, he considered Eustass nothing more than a small, yapping dog unable to substantiate its bark. Such self-delusions were hardly surprising. Doflamingo nuzzled up against Law's neck, curling up against him in a gesture more intimate than anything thus far. He felt like a cherished pet as his skin was mapped, as his spine traced.

Perhaps he even dozed off for a few moments; it was impossible to tell. He felt weak and boneless, like a foal whose weight was too much for its shaking limbs to support.

It didn't last as long as he would've liked. Doflamingo was the very definition of insatiable.

* * *

It took Killer and his men over two hours to lay ropes up the steep cliff face, the fragile rock making anchoring the lines difficult. The moon was full, rising overhead and reaching its zenith by the time Killer returned. He and his men had fashioned a ladder up the wall and an away team was already ascending; he'd come back specifically for Law. "Kid might be injured, so we'll need your help."

If he thought Law ought to be brought along for any other reason, he kept it to himself.

The climb was difficult, not least because some of the muscles in Law's legs had tightened as a result of the previous evening's strain. His ass was still tender; it felt overtaxed and weak in a way he didn't enjoy thinking about. It would recover within a day or so but was a humiliating reminder in the meantime. Doflamingo had not used him violently enough to draw blood - in fact, he'd hardly been violent at all, his force limited to precisely what he'd needed. It was simply a question of volume; so much of it that Law felt worn down, a stone weathered smooth beneath rushing water. Maybe such stamina had been meant to impress Law, who knew - he was not about to spend overly long analyzing the motives of his former master beyond the obvious. He focused all of his attention to ascending the rope staircase, which was an improvement over a single line though not by much. It was anchored at several points but still swung dangerously in areas.

It took a solid twenty minutes of climbing to reach the top and by that point, Law was winded with his arms aching from the strain. A cluster of crewmen awaited him and the other late-comers, along with Killer. He gave Law a nod, "Ready?"

"Of course." He'd brought a small knapsack of supplies that might come in handy: first aid gear mainly, with his own food and water. Killer's away team was similarly equipped.

The island's crown was far from flat, and going was slow. It was covered by thick jungle overgrowth and they were left proceeding in single-file behind Killer, who cleared a path with vindictive whacks from a curved machete. He didn't use his fighting scythes for the job lest they dull along the way. Fortunately, the moon was full and gave ample illumination.

Before long, they spilled out onto a groomed roadway. Law could see the lights of a building perched on the island's topmost crest. Perhaps that was the facility they sought...or simply the only civilization to be found. They proceeded towards it, the roadway taking a circuitous route that spiraled up a low hill.

It ultimately culminated at the foot of the building, which looked quite old but was well preserved. Law wondered if it had once been a sanitarium for those afflicted with terminal but slow-acting contagious disease - a place to send lepers and those suffering from similar maladies. He'd read about such places during his childhood education, but they'd long fallen out of fashion. While the terminally ill were segregated from the population to this day, it was less the dirty little secret it had once been.

A guard tower's light rotated predictably across the facility's grounds, but aside from that, there was little protection. Like the base they'd found squirreled away in that volcanic island, this one too was well-designed. It would pass unnoticed unless deliberately sought out. If Doflamingo had not gifted him with that eternal pose, Law knew it would've taken them longer to find this place and once again wondered what the shichibukai hoped to accomplish with this. Perhaps he had little use for the scientists conducting research here...or perhaps he genuinely hoped to win his way back into Law's good graces by showering him with gifts.

It was a pointless endeavor. Even if Doflamingo had been on his best behavior during their time together, it would win him no favors in Law's book - that was, if the man even hoped for such outcomes in the first place. But it was impossible to ignore how solicitous of Law's pleasure he'd become, once his own interests were pacified. After allowing Law a few precious moments of recovery, he'd arranged him on his lap, inquisitive fingers once again finding their way inside. They didn't last and were swiftly replaced by his cock, as strong and insistent as ever. When he filled Law up that time though, it was without urgency; Law groaned, shifting and adjusting until he felt comfortable - though it was really impossible to ever feel completely comfortable with something that substantial pressing one apart from the inside.

But it was the beginning of a restraint that would continue until they parted. It coincided with a shift from Law as well, as his body's last reserves of involuntary resistance crumbled away like gypsum. Doflamingo sank into him and lingered there, unmoving, until the flex and fight in Law's muscles yielded. His thighs trembled beneath the strain of keeping himself still and controlled, when all his nerves wanted was to grind himself shamelessly against Doflamingo's stiff prick. If anyone could see them now, Law's humiliation really would be complete. He made a whimper before choking the sound, the result a pained whine of desperation. It was shushed the same way one would calm a flighty animal, and Doflamingo spread Law on his back, sinking in until his heavy balls were pressed into the cleft of Law's ass.

He clutched at the man's shoulders, keeping himself grounded as Doflamingo took him apart with shallow thrusts that left Law breathless. After everything else, it seemed stupid that this was what it took to conquer him but all Law could do in that moment was beg for more until he was brought to release, coming so hard that he was left sobbing.

The memory made his face color; he was glad these woods were dark. Just thinking of it had earned him an erection, the skin on his dick still tender and hyper-responsive to the slightest touch. Law wondered when that little side-effect would go away, and wished he could push such memories from his mind entirely but it was hopeless. Only time could do that, and there had been precious little between him now and the events of the evening prior.

Killer gestured for them all to gather round, giving a few quick orders and sending a group to scout the building's perimeter while another was dispatched to take the guard tower. One man would remain behind in the tower as a look-out. As it turned out, the lamp's swiveling was mechanical; the towers themselves were unoccupied.

"That seems strange," Killer observed, all but stating the obvious.

"It _seems_ like a trap," Heat said.

Law was forced to agree. Everything that'd led them here had been a trial all its own; why was taking the facility itself so easy? Rescuing Eustass should've been the hardest part.

"We'll go in slow," Killer said. The scouts he'd dispatched returned, their search of the perimeter uneventful. Unlike their previous experience, there were no traps - or at least, none thus far. Inside would be another matter and they approached cautiously, the building sparsly lit with an air that made it feel haunted.

Law used his ability to break apart the lock from within and they poured into the building, which was silent and empty. A sudden fear gripped Law's heart - what if this was the wrong island entirely? What if Doflamingo had given them a completely different log pose, sending them on a wild goose chase while Eustass remained imprisoned elsewhere? But Wire had assured him earlier, before it had burned to dust, that the vivre card had indicated this direction if not this island itself.

He ignored the worst possibilities and followed along with the rest as they quickly took the first floor, finding no one. Law's original suspicions of the building's history were confirmed as they encountered ward after ward of hospital beds and medical monitoring equipment. He doubted these rooms were used for the comfort and treatment of illnesses any longer. They looked like they'd been abandoned on short notice, the technology less advanced than that of the volcanic base they'd raided with its futuristic stasis pods. No elaborate traps hindered their progress, and Law was given to think that while this facility was certainly part of the operation they'd uncovered earlier, it was predominantly used for another purpose - perhaps the care and rehabilitation of devil's fruit users permanently crippled during the course of research. Law wondered why they bothered rehabilitating test subjects in the first place, but if their parts and pieces were used to power new technologies, it was within the researcher's best interests to keep their participants as healthy as possible. Not all the subjects he'd read about were prisoners and pirates - some of them were Marine soldiers who'd volunteered to participate in the program.

There were signs of a hasty evacuation everywhere. Perhaps the building's occupants had been alerted to the incoming trouble. Doflamingo likely saw this building as an acceptable loss in the grand scheme of things. Handing over that eternal pose was just a game to him. Even if he lost the facility, it was a controlled burn - one that would allow him to save as much of his investment as possible while still allowing him to toy with Law, his master, and his master's crew.

They proceeded up a grand central staircase, clearing the next two stories. Lights had been left on in a manner that seemed random and haphazard. Each floor had a uniform layout, but instead of the first floor's expansive wards, the next held private rooms for the long-term convalescence of patients. There were small personal touches here and there, marked by the same state of disarray as the rest of the building - the sort of chaos that accompanied a swift evacuation, one done recently enough that dust hadn't even had time to settle. On the fourth and final floor, they encountered the surgical suites, the smell of antiseptic fresh and astringent. Law slowed, certain that this was where they would find Eustass - were he here at all.

A light issued from beneath a door at the far end of a sterile, white hallway. Law hesitated before heading towards it. He felt that as long as he postponed the inevitable, he could ignore all that had happened since Eustass was taken from them. A needle-sharp terror worried like an awl at his bones; Law was afraid of what they would find. The image of that pile of corpses, left out in the sun and for the birds to pick at, rose ominously in his mind. The possibility that they would find Eustass in pieces, with his limbs severed and taken away with the rest of the evacuating forces, loomed even greater.

Killer pounded up the stairs until he stood beside Law. He'd been scouring the wards below and once he saw the light, he charged forward fearlessly. Law envied him, but followed.

A metal table was in the center of the room, with gauzy sheets draped around to keep the contents within clean. Eustass was on the table. It appeared that whatever ordered they'd received - to suspend operations and evacuate immediately - had extended to the captain himself. He'd been left in a state of mid-operation, still hooked up to several monitoring devices which beeped steadily. They'd stabilized him at least, a mechanical ventilator echoing with a soft sigh. Eustass was still unconscious, a mask administering anesthesia covering his mouth and nose. It was for the best.

His left arm was gone. It'd been severed above the elbow, the cut clean and surgically precise. A rubber gasket was tied off above the cut, lest he bleed out in the meantime. Law approached, carefully, until he was standing beside Killer, who'd begun to shake.

Upon closer inspection, the amputation wasn't the only operation Eustass was subjected to: an incision had been made into his right side, below the ribcage. The wound hadn't been closed properly, but at least the tissue retractors had been removed; they were laying, bloody, on a slim metal table amongst a myriad of other surgical tools. Law couldn't speculate what this intervention was about, but he suspected it was made to access the inner organs - the kidney, liver, and pancreas. From where he stood, he could see another incision on the opposite side; they'd gone after his spleen as well. Both of them were issuing a feeble dribble of blood like a leaky tap. It wasn't much, but over time had accumulated until Eustass and the table itself were sitting in a slowly-expanding crimson puddle. If they didn't do something soon, he'd ultimately bleed out - a slow and ignominious death.

Law was sure these incisions were simply a more extreme version of the physiological evaluation Eustass had undergone previously. In that instance, they'd sampled his peripheral tissues and fluids. This time, clearly, they'd been after something much more complex - and from what Law suspected, much worse. They had his bones now, and all the potential housed within. Eustass the living magnet would make a very prized specimen indeed; Doflamingo hadn't been lying about that part. Law was shocked that he'd kept his word in halting Eustass' torments - he likely informed the base of their pending arrival, ordering them to stop what they were doing and to evacuate immediately. But what to do with a man in mid-surgery? Just leave him; if Doflamingo's luck had held, they would've arrived much too late to do anything except collect a corpse.

That Eustass wasn't one was saying quite a lot. Law felt as though he finally knew why Doflamingo gave him that log pose: he'd wanted Law to find Eustass. He'd wanted Law to see this.

Law cataloged the damage, feeling...nothing. It was odd, this sensation of vacancy. He felt as empty and abandoned as this facility itself. He'd expected their reunion to provoke something within him, especially after spending so long searching anxiously. Since parting ways with Doflamingo, he'd had little time to think of anything else besides that night they'd spent together. Law had spared precious few moments even contemplating what they would find once they finally rescued Eustass. Perhaps he'd neglected it simply because he was afraid of what he would find, afraid of what he could imagine.

If Law felt anything at all, it was a gratitude that things were not _worse_. Eustass had been mutilated but he was still, predominantly, in one piece. Of course, the damage could be far more extensive once one really got in under the skin...but on the whole, this was better than he expected of Doflamingo. In reality, Law was more prepared to find only a body - or an ambush. Such things weren't yet beyond the realm of possibility.

But beyond that there was _nothing_ \- a conspicuous absence of emotion. And welling up to fill the void was a sense of relief so profound that for a moment he felt like crying. He'd spent so long agonizing over Eustass, worrying for him - and yet seeing him in the flesh, now...Law felt nothing. Because Eustass meant nothing. The troubling emotions that'd woven between them had been severed as effectively as Eustass' arm. The man had never bound Law with ropes or chains; he'd chosen a much more insidious method, one that'd left Law well and truly compromised. He'd made Law weak.

Law finally knew for certain that trading himself to Doflamingo had been worth it. The shichibukai had cured him of this dismal affliction - the fondness he'd unwillingly cultivated for Eustass. The time he'd spent with Doflamingo had burned it away like necrotic tissue, a painful ordeal which Law was now grateful to have endured.

None of Doflamingo's humiliations could ever compare to that which Eustass had done, to make a slave love its master. It was a betrayal so deep that Law felt tempted at times to cut his own heart out. And yet it remained; he'd lacked the conviction to rid himself of Eustass entirely. But in the end, all he'd needed was the proper motivation, the proper tools: like carving out a cancer, he'd sacrificed his own flesh and marrow to see this infestation torn out by its roots. No matter what he suffered at Doflamingo's hands, regardless of whatever lasting damage had been left in its wake, Law could say conclusively that the operation was a success. He'd destroyed one part of himself to eradicate another, so that in the end, the whole could survive. It was preferable to live permanently crippled than as a vector for the disease Eustass had infected him with.

Beside him, Killer advanced on the operating table, stirring Law from his thoughts. "Don't touch anything," he said.

"I just wanna see if he's alive!"

"He is." Law indicated the heart monitor, "His heart is beating. He is breathing." But that wouldn't last for very long. Perversely, Law wanted to tear all of the machines away, to stand by as Eustass expired. To watch his own tumor finally wilt and fade, reducing away until it was the same as all that _nothing_ Law felt.

"But you can fix him, right?"

"Why?"

" _Excuse_ me?"

"Why should I?" The words left his mouth without his mind thinking them. The void extended to every fiber of Law's body, so complete and empty that it swallowed up the light.

"Because if you fucking don't, I'll _kill_ _you_!"

"And Eustass will still die. Unless you know anyone else on this crew who's able to repair this level of damage." Something sparked in the vast emptiness within, a distinct _ah-ha:_ so that was why Doflamingo left Eustass like this; he was yet another offering. Only Law could intervene and save him now. His former master had politely left the decision of whether or not Eustass would live up to him.

"Is this your idea of a fucking _joke_?" Killer strode towards him purposefully, every ounce of him radiating fury.

"No. It's a simple calculation: why would I save my master's life? What would that do for me?"

"It'd keep your head attached to your shoulders, that's for _damn_ sure!"

"Your threats make for poor motivation, I'm afraid." Law made a slow circle around the operating table, its comatose patient entirely unresponsive. Two bags hung off an IV line, one for saline and the other for blood. They were both empty. Eustass would dwindle away if someone didn't intervene; he told Killer as much. "So if you'd like to commission my services in this matter, I suggest you make me a very, _very_ attractive offer."

"Like what? How about a quick death as opposed to the one I'm thinking up right now, eh?"

"As I said before, killing me will get you nothing - "

"Except for some peace of mind!"

"I'm sure you'll need it, while you mourn Eustass' passing."

The thud of footsteps echoed in the hallway; they were about to have company as the rest of the away party joined them. Killer threw up a hand to the men in the hallway, halting them. "So what is it that you want? And be quick about it before I change my mind." He huffed, his injured face protesting behind the steel carapace of his mask. "Though I ought to cut you from neck to knees just for showing what a traitorous, two-faced betrayer you really are beneath it all."

"Such honesty is refreshing," Law replied. He remembered Doflamingo had said something quite similar to that during their time together. It was an enduring truth. "Though I've no idea why you're acting so surprised. Especially after all that I've done to get us this far - really, do you think all of that was _free_?"

Something dark and twisted shifted in the void, waking up for the first time in a while. It was his vengeance; his hatred. For too long had Doflamingo shouldered those burdens alone. For too long had Law made excuses where Eustass was concerned. That ended today. "My price is my freedom. I will save his life, but in exchange for my own. And once he is repaired, I will be on my way and don't you dare try to stop me."

"That's it?" Killer's voice was flat with disbelief.

Law blinked; as though one's freedom could be treated so lightly. Then again, that was all anyone ever seemed to do when it belonged to him.

"Fine, then," Killer continued. He visibly relaxed, standing back. "Done. You can go so long's you save him."

"Will Eustass agree with you so easily?"

"I don't see how he's got much choice in the matter."

A relief poured through him, so palpable that Law swayed on his feet, lightheaded. Once again, he was gripped with such a rawness of emotion that he felt he would cry. How could it come to an end like this so quickly? Then again, his freedom still hung on the word of another - though of all the men on Eustass' crew, Killer was certainly the most honest. Law laughed, a short, hiccuping giggle that threatened to loose the tears he could feel burning at the corners of his eyes.

"You still have to save his life, though," Killer said. Beneath bitter sarcasm was a hint of something else, something sympathetic. Law wished he hadn't heard it. "So don't get too celebratory just yet."

He straightened, pawing at his eyes until his composure returned. "Of course." He surveyed the room, taking a mental inventory of his tools. Killer gestured to their companions to come forward and Law immediately set about assigning them tasks: to find stored blood and other solutions, to wash their hands. One group got the gruesome chore of scouring the facility's grounds and wards for their captain's severed limb, though Law was all but certain it was gone for good. Who ever had started this operation had likely taken that valuable piece once they evacuated.

Through it all, Eustass' monitors continued to beep, his ventilator gave its quiet rasp. He would live. Law didn't anticipate this would be a terribly daunting surgery - after all, he was simply restoring Eustass rather than piecing him together after a battle. Sterility had been compromised but there was little Law could do about that. Fortunately, the hospital was well-equipped and though the conditions far from ideal, Law had operated under worse.

He selected Heat to be his assistant as he had the most experience out of them all. When he held it, his scalpel did not waver in the slightest even after so long. It was reassuring. It felt familiar and _right_.

Beneath the glare of surgical lights, Eustass was more pale than ever. Law was sure blood loss had a certain amount to do with that. It seemed strange - despite everything Doflamingo had done in his attempts to tame him, Eustass had gotten closer than any other, and from hardly even trying. He'd bound Law in strings much finer than Doflamingo's - the kind that were so subtle they were nearly imperceptible, like a spider's snare. It was only in the man's absence that Law could see things for what they were, to know how compromised he'd become.

Well. That all ended today. In fact, that had all ended yesterday - when he'd sold himself off to Doflamingo in order to buy the captain's life. And now here he was, using the captain's life to buy his own. That sort of symmetry was quite satisfying. Law let it fill him up - in the absence of his feelings for Eustass, he had more room than he knew what to do with.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks to everybody for reading! This chapter contains some Doflamingo/Law and some heartache. I hope you like it!

 

The operation took approximately seven hours; Law was hampered by an unfamiliar set-up with only the tools they could easily locate. Though it improved daily, the old injury to his nails made things even slower. The fingertips quickly went numb and were useless for fine tasks. He missed the ambidexterity he'd once had. On the whole, when it came to surgery he was out of practice.

For tools, he made due with what he could scavenge. Fortunately, the surgical suite was cleaner and more advanced than anything on Eustass' ship. Law could work under most any circumstances and with fewer resources than this, but it'd been ages since he'd operated. It all came back easily enough in the end.

Aside from the surgically-inflicted injuries, Eustass' face was battered - the clear result of a punishing encounter with another man's fists. Law remembered the scrapes and scratches on Doflamingo's knuckles and could easily imagine how that had happened. A full-body examination revealed something else: severe damage to his testicles, which were heavily bruised until nearly black. Law did not like imagining how Eustass came by this particular injury. In the end, there was little he could do to address it - there was no rupture nor break to repair. So Eustass had been tortured after all - an unorthodox torturing to be sure, but a means which bore Doflamingo's signature: it was designed to hurt intensely, and leave its victim feeling humiliated and emasculated.

Then again, Law doubted Eustass had said much at the time to really improve his situation. Had he kept his smart mouth shut, he'd likely have ended up with only the bruises covering his face...Law wondered why and if he cared in the first place.

There was little he could do for Eustass' arm aside from clean, cauterize, and bandage the damaged tissue. It was a clean amputation, the bone having been sawed with surgical precision. Had he taken such an injury in battle, the outcome would've been much more gruesome. Still, Law knew it would mean months of adjustment and recuperation as the captain became used to his newly-maimed body...he would likely suffer the phantom pains of his missing limb more severely than the wound itself. Law ignored the odd feelings of guilt that persisted within him, as though he bore some amount of responsibility for Eustass' arm. Perhaps he had - but Eustass had always been too careless with himself. He'd forced his way into Law's conflict with Doflamingo and now he was paying the price for such foolishness. All of the responsibility for that lay on his own shoulders.

Law made some exploratory efforts into the chest incisions, mainly to ascertain their purpose. He noted several instances where tissue had been sampled for biopsy, but there was little he could do aside from cauterize the bleeding and close Eustass up. The captain required four units of blood and twice as much saline. By this metric, Law could tell he'd been left abandoned for quite some time - at least twelve hours, perhaps more. If he'd not been hooked up to a ventilator, he would have died.

On a certain level, Law wished that had been the case - that they'd arrived only to find a corpse. It would've been easier. Throughout the surgery, he kept his mind blankly focused, ignoring anything that did not directly relate to repairing Eustass' damaged flesh. The captain remained unconscious the entire time, though anesthesia was more to thank for that than anything else. His face was a mask so peaceful that Law found it hard to look at.

He remembered, during his four hours with Doflamingo, how often his thoughts had returned to Eustass. If not in direct comparison so much as in panic and worry, and oddly, at the very back of his mind, guilt. Law knew the captain would've never allowed him to make such an exchange. On some level, Law wished that Eustass had been just as cruel as his former master; it would make it easier to hate him. As it was, he knew he'd made that bargain for two reasons, and only one had anything to do with the captain's life. The remainder was all about Law, and with a surgeon's precision, he'd recognized a valuable tool for addressing an old wound that'd begun to fester. He would rid himself of Eustass before he ever reconciled his hatred.

Once finished with the operation, Law found some solutions of morphine, and set them in Eustass' intravenous drip. The captain would need them once he finally came around.

It was only after all of that, with Eustass stabilized and Heat monitoring his recovery, that Law rested. He found a quiet room with a bed and collapsed upon it. He desperately wanted a shower but that would have to wait until later, and he slept with Eustass' blood splattered across his skin, up to his elbows. Part of him never wanted it to wash away.

* * *

Law was sleeping.

Except that he wasn't; not really. He had every reason to sleep, but with Doflamingo sharing his bed, such things were impossible. The only time Law had slept thus far was when he'd lost consciousness entirely through no fault of his own; it had not been restful and he'd woken unpleasantly, vowing never to allow it to happen again.

So he would pretend to sleep, if only because it promised a certain reprieve, temporary though it was. Doflamingo himself had little compunction over sleeping, though little need - he was unlike Eustass in that way. Throughout this ordeal, Law had found himself drawing mental comparisons against his will. He tried to stop when he realized what was happening but the thoughts returned each time. Part of him longed for Eustass, for their familiar rapport. Law missed him like an old wound that had finally stopped aching, leaving the rest of him to ache in its absence.

He felt the bed shift as Doflamingo moved beside him; his peace was soon to be interrupted. Law refused to acknowledge the shichibukai even after the man had spent several lazy minutes tracing patterns across his ribs.

"Law," the man's voice drawled. "I know you're not sleeping."

"I am resting."

"You've had enough rest for now, I think." Doflamingo lay beside him, propped on one elbow. "If you wanted rest, you should've agreed to more than four hours with me."

Their bodies were connected in a thin line, Law's left side and flank being spooned by Doflamingo's oppressively heavy frame. Law could feel a heat, a promise, from the shichibukai's cock where it rested against his hip. It was a challenge to remain where he was and not go scooting out of reach, or at least to put a few inches between them. Their skin felt hot and sticky where it touched.

Doflamingo twisted one of Law's nipples in a burst of sudden cruelty, making him jump. His eyes flew open and he yelped, lip twisting in contempt. "Stop that."

"Pay attention to me." The man was a child. Law scowled at the ceiling instead, though those lazy hands never faltered in their paths. "I was just thinking of the day I took your virginity."

"How unsubtle."

"This is almost like taking it all over again - or perhaps claiming it again." Doflamingo rolled onto his back. Law felt himself uprooted from his present position until he was straddled across the shichibukai's thighs. He blinked, feeling dizzy. Beneath him, Doflamingo smiled. "A _reclaiming_. Wouldn't you agree?"

"You see far more depth to this situation than I can fathom."

It drew a snicker. "Speaking of depth," Doflamingo mused, before arranging Law so that the tip of his cock was pressing insistently between the cheeks of his ass. Law tried not to squirm away, the casual ownership and familiarity of Doflamingo's touch disgusting on every level. By that point, there was little reason to take things slowly, as though Doflamingo ever had. The shichibukai only did things on his own terms and there was little consideration given for Law's preferences in the matter. Law had been driven beyond the point of resistance, even the meager means he'd kept up at the beginning. He simply wanted this over with.

Doflamingo would have him whether he fought or resisted. In fact, he likely enjoyed things further when that was the case - it was certainly why he'd demanded Law's active participation in this little farce. Having so few tools at his disposal for the majority of his enslavement, Law had found that the greatest thing he did possess was his own attention, to be bestowed or revoked as he saw fit. It was the only thing he could control, and Doflamingo could certainly wrest it from him by force, but what the shichibukai loved more than anything was to be the center of Law's world. He often was, by simple virtue of holding all the power in their relationship.

He adjusted Law, arranging him like a doll to be positioned at will. At least he wasn't permitted to use his powers; Law was surprised that Doflamingo had adhered to that detail of their agreement. It demonstrated more restraint than he thought the shichibukai capable of. The man bit his lower lip before pressing forward slowly, guiding Law down and upon him with a subtle drag against his hips.

Law felt himself flex, the muscle tired but unflinching, despite how overstimulated and raw his nerves were. Law shifted, his spine arching as he was breached in a single smooth action that did not stop until Doflamingo was seated entirely inside. Law could not repress a short cry as bruised tissue yielded painfully, the angle sharp and targeted. He felt helpless, his muscles watery and unable to resist. Doflamingo's cock felt impossibly deep within him, and his body trembled as the shichibukai stroked over the delicate rim of his body as it spread to take all it was given.

Law knew this would be the final time they did this, and in a way, that knowledge was the only reason he was able to keep from screaming. Or from breaking down into tears; both were appropriately degrading, yet in his current frame of mind strangely appealing and appropriate. Doflamingo pressed one hand flat against Law's belly, as though he were hoping to feel his own cock moving from within once it slid home, though Law doubted such things were physically possible. Then again, the shichibukai had surprised him in more than one regard this evening, not least of which being his near-inhuman resilience. He missed Eustass' necessary bouts of napping, which came frequently and predictably. Law had regarded such needs with scorn in the past but longed for them now. It was Eustass in all of his imperfection that he missed.

Doflamingo lounged back with all the ease of a man working for a suntan. He looped an arm behind his head, a plush cushion already pillowing it. "Now then," he said, keeping himself still and waiting for Law to do the work. This had been the way they'd done it their first time together - the very first time, when Doflamingo had stripped Law's virginity away. "Fuck yourself. Do whatever feels right. There's really no way you can go wrong."

Even the words were familiar. How the man had such a memory, Law could never know. At the same time, there were things between them that he would never forget. It seemed appropriate that it would end this way. Law was no longer simply a slave or a diversion, a receptacle for Doflamingo's attention. He would become a participant, so that he could never unequivocally claim that everything Doflamingo did to him - took from him - had been against his will.

Back when he was younger, the realization had confused him, as had all the other pleasure he'd experienced as a by-product of Doflamingo's efforts. It was only with hindsight that Law realized it was all intentional.

He squirmed and winced; his tissue was bruised and sore from so much relentless attention. He braced a hand against Doflamingo's hard-muscled stomach. There was something about being in control in this way that left him even more vulnerable than before. He knew Doflamingo could - and likely would - steal everything back when he felt like it, his present generosity fleeting and quickly eclipsed by boredom. He'd been like this during their first time together, offering Law all the control in the world only to rescind once his patience evaporated.

When he was first captured, Law had been fourteen; Doflamingo waited two years before taking his virginity. During that time, he'd done everything else conceivable, sensitizing Law to another's touch while leaving his virtue pristine. Of course, such virginity was in name only, though it took many years before Law was able to fully comprehend this. Such was the power of Doflamingo's mind games.

For the right buyer, Doflamingo was willing to sell, and for this reason he kept Law intact while training him in all the necessary skills he'd need once he was sold off as a pleasure slave. To think, Law had once believed the man really would get rid of him...but it became clear with time that Doflamingo never intended to do so. He'd all but cemented such suspicions the day he'd taken Law's virginity, as losing it prior to purchase would ruin all the hard work he'd put into increasing Law's value.

Despite the depravity of Doflamingo's company, Law was terrified to leave. A new master could only be worse than what he'd experienced thus far. And so Law became complicit in his own ruination: he knew Doflamingo could never earn the price he wanted if Law's virginity was despoiled. So he coaxed and goaded his master until Doflamingo gave in; by the time of their coupling, Law had rationalized it as the completion of his training - after all, were he to be sold, his new master would have certain expectations that he would be horrified to disappoint.

So Doflamingo acquiesced to his demands, such as they were. By that point, Law imagined that he'd learned everything there was to know about his master. While that was not entirely true, it was very close to it. He'd become an expert at subverting Doflamingo's expectations, and even when he was punished for it, Law never stopped resisting in small, subtle ways. For him to actively pursue a sexual encounter with his master was quite out of character for him, and Doflamingo responded first with amusement, followed by annoyance, until he gave in entirely once he realized how committed Law was to the idea.

Law should've known to be suspicious. But back then, he was naive still - even after all that Doflamingo did to him, he never expected that worse was waiting, simply hiding just 'round the bend. As with all things, Doflamingo remained the expert, especially when it came to the manipulation of others, Law included.

It had hurt. Law had expected things to go differently, given all that Doflamingo had done to him over the years. Though he'd never penetrated him physically with his own flesh, he'd used fingers and tools. Law had thought himself ready for the real thing. Perhaps he hadn't given Doflamingo due credit where it was deserved; perhaps he hadn't really expected for his demands to be answered. When they were, Law found himself more nervous than was truly reasonable, left grappling to prove himself to the man who'd taught him everything.

Doflamingo had smiled, chuckling at the small tremors that shivered through his limbs and bones. "Poor little thing, so shy all of a sudden." He guided them together as he had in the present, with Law above him and seemingly in control, allowed to set their pace and rhythm though he hardly knew what he was doing. His attempts that first time were met with judgmental sneering; if Doflamingo couldn't control the proceedings, he would undermine Law's confidence until it faltered, which it had. The shichibukai had then assumed control, effectively breaking the boundaries they'd set at the beginning but in retrospect this was no surprise. What had begun as an exploration of his senses, a maturation and a coming of age, turned violent and unpredictable.

Presently, Law wondered at the memory, how he'd ever been surprised to begin with. Had he really expected Doflamingo to assume a backseat role at such an important crossroads? In such things, Law was dreadfully lacking in sophistication.

This coupling was undoubtedly meant to recall that time they'd shared. A beginning and now, an ending, though Law was no long so naive as to expect that things would ever be finished between them. His bruised tissues amplified every sensation until the line separating pleasure from pain was indistinguishable. Then again, with Doflamingo, that line had always been as fine as one of the man's invisible wires. Though magnified and hypersensitive, it took much longer to reach completion than Law found reasonable. Doflamingo forced him to work for his release - and Law did work; he worked every vile inch of that man until he was swollen and shivering, his climax thin and pitiful proof of the ordeal required to reach it.

Of course, Doflamingo's stamina proved differently, as it had in the beginning. Once the final sweet tremors had clenched from Law's body, the shichibukai assumed control - as though he'd ever really surrendered it at all.

But by that time Law had ceased to care. The numb void within him was ripped open wide, sucking in all the light and leaving him as cold and distant as a collapsing star.

* * *

When Law woke, it was to a tacky mouth and a blistering headache. He'd become quite dehydrated during that operation, hardly stopping for an instant once he really got going. Law hadn't realized how much he'd missed stretching his surgical muscles in all the time he'd been captive. Though that was to come to a swift end shortly….

Part of him wondered if Eustass would honor Killer's bargain. He imagined the captain could throw a very convincing fit, being left unconsulted when the agreement was made. Maybe he'd even believe it, within the confines of his own mind. Fortunately for them both, while Law did not consider Eustass a man of his word, he knew Killer was. The man had far more honor than the captain he served. His suspicious nature had been an interminable nuisance, though Law could never accuse it of being misplaced.

Law rose, feeling muzzy-headed and disoriented. His dream-memories were swiftly fading, shredded upon waking like tissue paper. Even so, Law knew he would never truly forget them. They left him feeling filthy in a way that could not be washed clean. He knew these memories would stay with him for the foreseeable future. He felt an odd, self-destructive impulse, much the same as the day prior: to peel his skin away, as though that would solve the lingering sensation of Doflamingo's touch.

It was evening, the sun not entirely set. After some brief exploration, he found a cluster of Eustass' crewmen in the facility's kitchen, where Wire had set up shop. Much to their good fortune, the previous occupants hadn't taken the time to clear out their stores of food, which were piled high with fresh produce and meat. Wire had already organized a party to raid whatever they could find of use in the facility, especially their provisions.

"We moved the ship around so it's less of a trek," Wire explained, cooking up an omelet for Law's meal. They would be grounded while the captain recovered, so it made sense. "Had to lay the lines up the cliffs a second time, so that was a total bitch. There's this type of nesting bird on this side of the island, they look nice enough but just wait until you're climbing up past them. They go fucking nuts."

"Was anyone injured?"

"No, they're not aggressive. Just loud as fuck, you wouldn't believe it. And these cliffs are so high it goes caterwauling off the sides and onto the next island…." his voice trailed off in wordless exasperation and he rolled his eyes. "Maybe they're good eating. I'm pretty sure we'll find out."

Law had some coffee and ate. By the time he finished, night had fallen and things were quiet. Wire did not mention the captain's status, and Law didn't ask. He'd make his way there soon enough. He was still obliged to ensure the captain survived a surgery like that, though he did not expect complications.

Predictably, the man was still unconscious when Law checked on him. According to Killer, who stood guard at his captain's bedside, Eustass had not woken since Law finished. If that was the result of the morphine or simply his body healing, Law could not say. Perhaps it was the result of something sinister; Law did not discount the notion that paralytics or other poisons had been administered in order to control the captain. He didn't imagine Eustass made for a cooperative captive.

Loyal to a fault, Killer had parked himself in a chair and would not leave Eustass' side. He read a novel to pass the time, which he set aside while Law performed his examination. He'd found a stethoscope earlier, and gave the captain's breathing and heart rate a listen before inspecting the dressed wounds. Eustass appeared to be fine overall, just recovering. There was little else to be done at this point beyond careful monitoring, both of his vitals and to ensure that no infection took hold. Law already had him on a prophylactic dose of antibiotics.

He asked, almost absently, "Did they ever find any sign of his arm?"

"No."

"Hm." Law wasn't surprised. It was likely shipped away with the rest of the surgeons and their specimens in advanced of their arrival. Law wondered what would come of the arm - if they would indeed pare away the flesh so that the bone itself could be weaponized. Maybe Eustass would inevitably be undone by his own tissue, once it was in the hands of another. That would be an ironic fate. Then again, this did not need to be a lasting tragedy - if Law was feeling generous, he could always attach a new arm in place of what'd been lost.

But Law was feeling far from generous.

Besides, he somehow doubted that Eustass would want another's flesh grafted onto his own. The captain's pride would probably sneer at Law's offer. Eustass would perform twice the feats he'd once done with two arms, now that he was crippled and thought of as easy prey. By this time next year, Law expected his face to be plastered across the New World with bounties twice as high as those he already commanded.

Law found himself smiling, and quickly schooled his face into nothingness. This fondness for Eustass had to end. It was undeserved and unearned, a simple by-product of their long months together. Law expected it to be dead already now that he was free - but such freedom still felt vague and nebulous; a theory in concept rather than reality. He'd only feel truly free once he was standing on the deck of his own vessel, sailing away from Eustass and his crew. He longed to put this vile chapter in his life to rest, to reclaim his lost title and bounty, as dangerous a captain as Eustass himself.

It would be soon; he simply had to be patient for now. He needed to contact Penguin, to learn of their whereabouts. There was an inter-ship den-den mushi on Eustass' vessel; Law had used it once before. He shook his head, still feeling oddly dissociated - the result, undoubtedly, of such a long and grueling operation at the end of such an ordeal. He resumed his examination, concentrating on any secondary signs of tampering Eustass might only now be exhibiting. Law's fears that the Marines who'd taken his arm had somehow taken more, or done more, still lingered even in the absence of such evidence. It was an odd, protective urge that Law could not deny.

In the end, he found nothing awry. More likely than not, the arm had been delivered to Doflamingo, his trophy to commemorate this victory.

"When are you planning to tell him?" Killer asked, stirring Law from his thoughts.

"I beg pardon?" If he meant the deal that had been arranged for his freedom, Law would share those details immediately, and said so.

"I meant the other thing. With Doflamingo." Killer chose his words with coy evasiveness, as though he suddenly hesitated in calling Law a whore.

"I will not be telling him that. And I would appreciate if you did me the courtesy of keeping things discreet."

"You have to tell him. He'll want to know."

"He may _want_ to know," Law acknowledged. "But I have reservations over what he will do with such information." Eustass would likely fly into an irrational, reactive fury, striking out against Doflamingo in some wild and poorly thought-through scheme that would inevitably end in his destruction. In putting things in those terms...Law wondered anew why he did not share the details.

"You're not being fair keeping quiet on this one - "

"On the contrary, I am being more than fair. The last thing I need right now is additional work in patching this fool up once he's chosen a fight he cannot hope to win."

"Give him some credit. After he loses a fight is one of the few times when he'll actually sit back and re-think things. Then he'll go after the bastard twice as smart. He's not gonna go nuts defending your honor - that's not why you should tell him." Killer gave a gusty sigh, as though Law were being unreasonable. Perhaps he was, but given what he'd sacrificed in Eustass' name, he was allowed to call the shots. If he didn't want Eustass to know, he would not.

Killer continued in his same optimistic, rose-colored way, "All I'm saying is you should be the one to tell him. I don't want him finding out from anybody else."

"Who would tell him other than you or myself?" Law wanted to die with this secret clenched tightly between his teeth.

"Doflamingo, for one. Don't be an idiot and give him that; he'll only use it against you."

Law wondered if the man had a point. In the end, his pride prevailed - he would keep his secrets, and fortunately for him, he trusted that Killer would as well. It was a bitter victory, but he preferred things this way. If Eustass learned the truth, he'd use it as an excuse to declare war on Doflamingo, and Law was not about to be once-again reduced to some prize for them to fight over. His actions in this matter were private. Law would not allow such a secret to be spread across the New World for everyone to gawk at. He'd already been humiliated by this experience enough as it was.

Who knew; given his luck, Eustass and Doflamingo would go to war with each other anyway, secrets be damned. They were men who needed little reason to fight.

Law left Killer to his vigil, walking the facility's halls idly to learn its layout. It'd all been a blur the night before, as they'd raced through, searching for the captain. Now that Law had time to spend properly investigating, he found a number of rooms that'd likely been the private quarters for the research specialists heading up this base. There were signs of rapid evacuation here just as there were throughout the building, but they hadn't taken everything. Law felt a welcome sense of purpose and direction, settling in to leaf through journals, files, and reports at his own pace. As he suspected, most of the documents left behind were years old; he'd already learned these secrets. He compiled two stacks, one housing new information and the other old.

It wasn't until dawn was breaking that Law came up for air. While he'd learned little that he did not already suspect, many of the reports he read drew the picture with increasing detail. Things were finally beginning to take shape. For the first time, he could grasp the extent of Doflamingo's operation, how he'd provided private funding from his seat of power in Dressrosa, a country whose throne he'd seized some years previous. When Law first heard the news of that, he thought little of it - yet another grandiose prize for the man who wanted everything. Perhaps Doflamingo thought himself a king, who knew - it was no more megalomaniacal a claim than Law had grown to expect.

With the country's throne granting him a certain legitimacy, Doflamingo had begun to develop an above-board persona to compliment his underworld dealings. Not content to be a shichibukai and the largest slave trader in the Grand Line, he now wanted respect - from the Marines and World Government, perhaps even the Tenryuubito themselves. If Doflamingo could monopolize the production and weaponization of devil's fruit, he would have all of that and be a power in the New World to be reckoned with. Not even the Four Emperors would dare challenge him once they were fully dependent on his supply of devil's fruits and the powers they promised.

And that left every devil's fruit user in the New World in the path of Doflamingo's ambition. They would be like grain harvested to ensure a ruler's power. Doflamingo already had a vast organization at his command; it infiltrated the Marines themselves, who neither questioned the ethics behind their own research nor where the money to fund such projects came from. They were complicit in this conspiracy, and if Law knew his former master at all, he knew that Doflamingo would ensure there was no way the Marines could end this partnership without suffering consequences.

Then again, in Law's experience, it wasn't like the Marines were an organization frequently troubled by the ethical implications of their actions. Oh, there were a few men who still believed in the righteousness of their fight, who believed in order and justice. But they were rarities; more often than not, the Marines attracted a certain sort of person primarily interested in the authority and power their position provided. Such men were easily corrupted by people like Doflamingo.

Law fell asleep, waking in the afternoon. He was annoyed at how badly his internal clock was thrown off its rhythm. But with good daylight came his first opportunity to revisit the ship for its den-den mushi; as Wire mentioned, the newly-laid ropes were a challenge to navigate amongst the numerous and surprisingly large birds, who cackled and hissed at every inch of Law's progress. Perhaps the facility had been positioned on this side of the island to make use of the birds' natural nesting habitat; there would be no stealthy surprise assaults on their watch.

The ship was mainly empty, with a skeleton crew keeping guard. Law went ignored, his presence on the ship normal. He wondered what they would do had they known that he was no longer a member of Eustass' crew - as though he'd ever truly been. It was a reality he himself was still grappling with.

It took only a short time to get Penguin on the line. The submarine was docked at an island neighboring Calico, several days' voyage behind. "We actually picked up a visitor," Penguin reported.

"Oh?"

"Says she knows you. We stopped here just to get a fix on Calico itself, and she came right up to me. Said she'd been waiting."

"That sounds familiar." Law knew he was speaking of Garnet.

Penguin confirmed his suspicions in short order, "She had the new vivre card for us. We never made it to Calico proper; the city's been destroyed - totally burnt out, sounds like a warship came in and shot the place up from the harbour. Garnet said she had a premonition of it happening once you'd left - though she said you'd gone in search of Captain Eustass, and I know _that_ can't be right."

"Things have taken quite the turn for the unexpected, I'll admit. I'm at a Marine research facility seven days' sailing from where I think you are - though it could be more than that, I'm not sure."

" _Another_ research base? Really figured you'd've learned by now."

"Well." Law paused, wetting dry lips. Putting this into words felt strange. "This time it was quite worth it. I have it on good authority that if you are able to rendezvous with us, I can leave immediately. No one will come after us - at least not from Eustass' crew."

He gave Penguin a brief, if sanitized, report. It highlighted Eustass' capture and their finding of him; Law left out Doflamingo's involvement entirely. He wasn't quite sure how to tell Penguin about that. Perhaps it would be easier in person. Of all the people who knew him, Penguin would understand what that bargain had truly cost.

Law wondered if he'd share that detail with his friend at all, even after they were reunited. He'd much prefer it all went into the grave with him, a tawdry little secret that would never seem quite real so long as Law could keep it hidden. The fewer people who knew simply meant the more secret it would remain, until it would all seem like an odd, upsetting dream - the product of his current experience and past history.

But as Killer mentioned, that all depended on Doflamingo himself keeping things under wraps. Law had little hope of that being the case. Before he could stop it, the rumor would be circulating throughout the New World. Instead of his former moniker, Law would be rechristened - something with 'whore' or 'slut' in its title would fit appropriately enough.

Or perhaps that was simply another nightmare he would fear experiencing but which would never come to pass. Doflamingo held the future entirely in his hands - Law wondered if all of this weren't playing out precisely as he envisioned. Either way, it was a concern for another day. "Eustass may not agree with the arrangement I struck for my freedom...but I trust his first mate will keep his word. We've never gotten along well and I know he's quite ready to be rid of me. He at least knows that Eustass will never let me go of his own accord."

"Are you even satisfied with things this way?"

Law gave a short chuckle, "No. But I haven't many choices right now. Once I'm free and away from him, all bets are off and Eustass' life will be up for the claiming. Perhaps then I'll have my satisfaction." By agreeing to save Eustass' life and ensure his survival, Law had made it effectively impossible to have any sort of fulfilling revenge. The emptiness from before still lingered inside him, effectively neutering even his most outraged and vengeful impulses, but Law could feel them returning, lurking like a black and violent thundercloud on the horizon. "What direction does Garnet's new vivre card indicate?"

Penguin told him and Law used the onboard map to identify their relative positions. He relayed the coordinates and Penguin said they would set sail that very day. Fortunately, the submarine would travel undetected; Law did not doubt Doflamingo was still heavily patrolling the area. A sentimental part of himself grieved the loss of Calico. It was no doubt the victim of Doflamingo's jealousy, some collateral damage inflicted solely as retribution. Its message was clear: no aid nor shelter would be given to Eustass Kid and his crew without the promise of Doflamingo's wrath.

Of all the places they'd been thus far, Law had enjoyed Calico the most. The great nothingness inside prevented him from feeling much of anything; instead, all he had was that same conspicuous absence of emotion. The destruction of a city and all its people for petty reasons was always sad, but Law could not bring himself to feel anything in the slightest - not anger, nor outrage. The most he could muster was a sense of grief at the loss, and that felt inadequate and superficial. He tried to remember what the city had been like as though he had an obligation to it, but it only brought back the memory of drinking with Eustass - that single night where things between them became disarmingly easy and familiar. And before, that same day - when Eustass had given himself up as though he trusted Law more than anything….

Law found it deeply reassuring that more than anything, the harder part of himself - the wounded, hateful part - rejoiced in the city's destruction. Law wanted to erase his memories of it just as cleanly.

Before they said goodbye, Law had a brief chat with each of his crewmen as they were available. It seemed like ages since he'd seen them in person. Unlike his previous conversations, there was no reason to end this call so quickly: he was a free man, welcome to do what he pleased. There was no reason to behave as though he were doing anything wrong, though he still felt strangely nervous, as though Killer could walk in at any moment and catch him in the act. It would take time before Law broke all these old habits. As with his first enslavement, it would take just as long to relearn what it meant to truly be free.

He was just wrapping things up when a familiar voice came on the line. It was Garnet. Law was unexpectedly pleased, "I never thought I'd hear from you after we last parted."

"A shame." Her tone was cross. "You've destroyed my home, Trafalgar Law. I'm rather unhappy with you."

"I don't quite think you can blame me for that."

"Oh no? If you'd never commissioned my services, Calico would still be standing."

"Then you are responsible just as much as I am." He smiled, though she would not see it. "Besides, I thought you could predict the future. Apparently, this all came too late."

"I knew you were bad luck before you ever walked over my threshold. It follows you around like a parasitic shadow."

"Do not confuse poor luck with evil men. There is little one may do against the former, while you can hardly say the same for the latter."

"I did an in-depth reading for you once you'd gone; it was what alerted me to the impending disaster. It was not the only thing of note that I found, though you've still not faced even my most general impression of your future."

He hoped she was not about to share that unwelcome prediction with him now. He remembered that card, the future he refused to face. What did he truly fear that had not already come to pass? Only the confirmation of what he already suspected, that Eustass had somehow infiltrated him to the very core. Her prediction for his present was accurate enough: the Tower and its inevitable fall; Law had felt himself being battered by crumbling masonry ever since he'd left her shop the very first time. "Blissful ignorance is something quite hard to come by. I've learned to appreciate its value."

There was a long silence on the other end of the line. "I worry for you. That you would run from the possibility of happiness so quickly, as though you do not believe you deserve it - "

"Some people are most happy when they're entirely miserable."

"But that is not you."

Law was growing irritated; Garnet always liked to think she knew more than she reasonably could. "And you hardly know me at all, my lady. Despite what your cards might tell you. Now, I must wish you good-bye; I trust my crewmates will take you anywhere you need to go."

He stewed for a long moment while the receiver was shuffled back to Penguin. How did Garnet manage to sour every mood he was in so quickly? He was resentful at the mere reminder of that prediction. He could already anticipate what it promised, though if it was a future shared by Eustass he wanted no part of it.

Penguin came back on, "She's quite the character. Bet she drives you nuts, eh?"

"You cannot imagine."

"Well, we'll drop her off on our way if it works out. She's keeping Bepo and Shachi entertained."

Law smiled; at least some people would appreciate her gifts for the theatrical. "How did you find her?"

"She found us," Penguin said, and gave a short laugh. "She was practically waiting on the dock as we arrived. Said she knew you and had pressing information - mostly about the Calico business."

"Mostly?" Law wasn't sure if he liked what she might divulge.

"Well, that and this foreboding impending doom she says you're carrying around in your back pocket."

"Oh, she _loves_ that. Hasn't stopped harping on about it ever since I first walked into her shop."

"Don't worry, I think she sees doom and gloom in everyone's future, or maybe it's just Shachi's love life that's deserving of such special treatment."

It was somewhat reassuring that even amongst people eager to believe that she had a gift, Garnet maintained a predilection for delivering horrible news. Then again, what could one expect from a glorified con artist...he tried to put it out of his mind; Penguin estimated their arrival would not be for several days. They said goodbye and Law was left feeling adrift and aimless; he found a new set of clothes and had a shower before climbing back up to the island's flat surface.

Around him, there were three other pillar-islands in view, each topped by a thicket of greenery. Some were so narrow that it was pointless to scale them, though they'd passed through a number of larger islands in their search for Eustass the day before. Law made it a priority to find a map of their local surroundings; he worried that there could be other Marine outposts nearby. Something about this entire scenario left him with a lingering suspicion...he did not trust Doflamingo to let them escape without a fight. Not after learning about the destruction of Calico, which was done as a simple matter of petty retribution.

They were grounded in the interim while Eustass healed. Moving him would be a challenge given the terrain - it would be better to wait until he was well enough to scale those ropes himself. During that time, who knew what Doflamingo could get up to; he'd already destroyed a city. Law was certain they would be in the man's crosshairs before long. They wouldn't be safe until they could make a clean getaway, leaving all of this behind them...Law wondered if the shichibukai had gone after Calico first because he'd known they would be left stranded with an unmoveable, wounded captain.

It was pointless to speculate. Law spent the remainder of the day scouting their surroundings from one of the tall guard towers. It came equipped with a long-range telescope which provided a more comprehensive view of the archipelago. While none of Eustass' crewmen who manned these towers had seen any suspicious activity, Law remained unsatisfied. Perhaps it was simply too early to expect Doflamingo's attack.

He left the lookouts to their observations and returned to the facility, feeling suddenly exhausted. Law found his previous bunk and slept, not rising until his stomach woke him with sour protests. By that time, it was early morning. Law found his own meal and set back to work investigating the abandoned research. A map of the region showed innumerable islands, some too small to be worth settling while others boasted ancient ruins. Law longed to explore them all. The island chain was like a sweeping blade with their current position at the center of the sword's broad tip. Law wondered if the submarine would be able to navigate below the surface. The water seemed quite shallow, but that could always just be a trick of the light. He selected a meeting place and wrote down coordinates to share with Penguin when next they spoke, a sense of impatience setting fire to Law's nerves and leaving him restless.

He knew he should check on Eustass, but did not want to. The captain would be awake by now. Law wondered if Killer would deliver the news or if he himself was expected to do so. Once upon a time, Law would've reveled in the task, to see Eustass' face crumble as he realized he'd finally lost their little game. Now, however...Law did not know what to expect. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to take pleasure in breaking the captain's heart. It wasn't ego that told him this would surely be the case. Eustass had stated his feelings in no uncertain terms. He'd suffered grievous injury as a result of how he felt.

Law wanted to keep on hating him, but even that seemed to require more effort than he could muster. He wondered if he would ever feel normal again, but even what he considered normal seemed bizarre in retrospect.

* * *

When Kid first awoke, it wasn't a true waking - he felt _thawed_ , as though he were encased in ice or amber which was slowly melting around him. It came with a certain sense of disorientation, but he was oddly okay with that. Everything and its strangeness was quickly accepted, mainly because his brain was running on only a fifth of the power it normally required. Consciousness was less important; the only things that mattered were the basic functions that would keep his body alive and viable: breathing and respiring, the slow thud of his heart in his chest. Little else penetrated the heavy fog that'd settled into his brain, muting even his most basic senses.

He couldn't open his eyes, but there was a harsh external light that he could sense even with the lids shut. His body felt swaddled in a thick blanket. Everything registered on a muted tone, as though the typical symphony of his senses was pitched unexpectedly into a lower octave. His ears worked a little better: there was a harsh scurrying in the background, almost like a fighting nest of rats. As he lay, unmoving and unmovable, those sounds began to clarify into voices:

" _What about this one?"_

" _Leave him on life support."_

" _Why? Dangerous to leave someone like him alive."_

" _And if he dies, my specimen goes as well. Rather prefer to avoid that after all the trouble it's taken to get it."_ There was a pause, a shuffling sound in the periphery. _"Besides, orders from the top. This one lives."_

" _And yet somehow, we're the ones running off like frightened sheep."_

" _Don't question it unless you want some_ real _trouble."_

Kid concentrated on his breathing and became distracted to everything else around him. It felt very relaxing, almost soothing, simply to breathe. It was better to focus on that than the pain which was slowly leaking into the edges of his perception: it seemed to come from all around, as though the blanket he'd previously been wrapped in cozily were in reality made of barbed wire.

In his surroundings, a third voice interrupted: " _Why isn't this one ready to move out?"_

" _It's the one staying."_

" _But you still need to close him up, right?"_

" _That is_ not _my problem. He'll live if he gets lucky; after that, I don't care."_

_"If he dies, Franklin's arm'll be toast. You really wanna handle that?"_

_"Like I said,"_ one of the original voices repeated. _"Not my problem."_

A figure stood over him. Kid could tell by the way the light changed. They fitted a mask over his face and cool air buffed against his skin; breathing again, it was so reassuring in its simplicity. He felt the pain begin to recede and with the last few sparks of awareness could tell that the gas they were feeding him was drugged. It didn't bother him as much as he knew it should've, his rational impulses of self-preservation dulling along with everything else.

A person's hands, cool to the touch, coasted from his shoulder all the way down until the sensation ended abruptly - because his arm ended abruptly - because his arm was _mostly gone_ -

Kid came back to consciousness like a train suffering a catastrophic derailment. He sucked in twin lungfuls of air and choked, coughing. Breathing suddenly seemed much more challenging than it had been in his dream; it was also less pleasant, tearing through a raw throat in a way that signified that this was undoubtedly reality. No peaceful dreams to be found here. If all Kid had to worry about was the pain of ordinary consciousness, that'd be okay, but he knew instinctively that something was very, very wrong.

Before he could do a full-body assessment, Killer was hovering over him, cushioning his head with a pillow so he could sit up enough to drink. Kid powered through two cupfulls of water before choking a second time, and he pushed the glass away, sputtering. He used his right hand to stabilize himself because things felt quite unbalanced -

And that was when Kid realized what exactly was wrong. A thick, dull ache which seemed like it would never lose its edge had settled into his left side, culminating in his shoulder. The very bones themselves felt bruised and injured. Kid stared at his truncated limb, uncomprehending.

"Hey," Killer said, distracting him. "Keep drinking if you can, okay?"

It seemed like a very inadequate thing to say in the face of what had happened. "My arm - "

"I know." Killer shook his head; it was masked but Kid could feel the sorrow in his body language. "We got here too late."

A rush of hopeless despair overtook him and Kid's eyes stung with hot tears. He saw no reason to keep them restrained; none of it seemed to matter. Killer moved around to his side where several bags were hanging off a pole, thin strips of tubing connecting the solutions inside to a port in Kid's remaining arm. He watched in hollow shock as Killer fiddled with the mechanism controlling fluid drip, increasing one until its flow was almost a rapid stream. Moments later he could feel the affect as lethargy settled into his muscles, leaving him lax and boneless. That must've been the drugs; Kid's thoughts felt dreamy and untethered, and he listened docilely as Killer explained what had happened. Only about a third of it really sunk in, and when Killer asked if he was paying attention, Kid made him repeat the important parts.

Not long after that, he fell asleep. In actuality, he hoped that he was in fact waking - as though this harsh and painful reality were merely a bad dream that could be escaped just by wishing hard enough; he would lurch awake any moment now and find that his arm was still right where it should've been.

But that didn't happen. When he did come around again, it was much later and his surroundings had not changed. His arm was still gone. He could feel its fingers as tangibly as if they could reach up and touch his nose. Killer had said something about it being amputated as part of some sick investigation into how his devil's fruit worked, which meant it was probably off some place far away. Kid wondered if he could indeed feel that missing piece of himself, now detached, like a lost duckling calling for its

Even if he found his arm, it would never be the same. Some things were irrevocable, and he'd seen others lose a finger or a limb; it was always somehow treated as just another unavoidable tragedy in life. He longed for that detached perspective, an ability to reconcile his now-broken body with the future he wanted to live. Kid had some pretty grand dreams for his life and not a one of them included doing things one-handed.

Beyond that, though, the second realization was sinking in: Killer had told him earlier about Law's bargain, but the concept itself had seemed so absurd that his brain had hardly even blipped once it encounter that speed bump. It all sounded like some sick hallucination his drug-saturated mind had cooked up, some added insult to this grievous injury. Why would Law even suggest such an exchange? Kid had been longing to see him ever since his capture but the man had yet to visit him. Killer mentioned that he'd been by earlier in the day to evaluate his recovery but that was it.

And just that was enough to leave Kid feeling crushed, like a moth with its wings abruptly clipped, leaving him to flop around uselessly, a pathetic cripple in every sense of the word. Maybe his deformity was really so grotesque that Law had no use for him now that he was permanently damaged. He lay in silence, dazed by the narcotic effects of the pain killers. Everything seemed much too difficult to conquer so Kid surrendered without a fight, slipping back into his dreams where he still had all four limbs - and Law, who would never leave him.

* * *

It was three days after he'd first come around when he finally saw Law. Apparently, the doctor had been stopping by routinely, just at times when Kid was unconscious. Kid wondered if this was intentional, but he'd taken to sleeping fourteen hours out of any given day, so it wasn't so surprising. He was still coping, poorly, with the realization that Law wanted little or nothing to do with him. It was a greater loss than that of his arm, a separation for reasons which he could not fathom.

Kid was still under a heavy dose of morphine, which made him less than useless for much other than lying flat on his back. Even that was beginning to grow painful, as his muscles cramped from being kept in the same position for so long. He'd been moved to a more comfortable recovery suite, but after a while, even that became tiresome. He needed to get up and moving if only for the circulation it'd provide, but the wounds to his chest and abdomen prevented anything too rambunctious. But for the first time since waking, Kid was actually starting to feel a little more like a human than a zombie.

Killer was fetching him some food; he'd eaten simple stuff each day but nothing of substance, which he finally felt ready for. He was just growing impatient, having risen into a sitting position so he could dangle both legs off the edge of his bed, when Law came through the door. He said nothing and simply approached; for his part, Kid felt as though he _couldn't_ say anything - his voice died in his throat.

Law took a stethoscope from around his neck and pressed its cold receiver against Kid's chest, every move clinical and precise. He said nothing, simply listening, as though Kid were a mannequin who'd mysteriously come to life. He didn't even spare a glance at Kid's face until Kid curled his fingers around one wrist. "Hey."

Law's eyes narrowed and he drew his hand away swiftly. "The verdict is, you'll live. I haven't decided if it's good or bad news."

"Really?" Kid licked dry lips, his voice gravelly from disuse. "Anybody ever tell you your bedside manner is shit?"

"Often," Law said, smirking dryly. It was an expression Kid hadn't seen for a while. "It hasn't injured my feelings, as you can see."

"Killer said the reason I'm gonna live is thanks to you."

"For better or worse, yes. You were dying. Please believe me when I say I wanted nothing more than to stand by and watch it happen, but more level heads prevailed."

He said everything in a cooly dispassionate way, as though he really meant it. Kid felt that same fissure that'd opened up inside him when he'd first awoken tear a little deeper. He didn't like hearing the sort of hate and resentment Law held in his voice.

Kid felt at a loss for words, but Law continued: "So here you are, now, in one piece thanks to me. And here I am. Free of you, finally."

"You make it sound like that actually means something." Or at least like it meant more than he felt it did, as though Law saw some special significance that Kid was missing.

"It means exactly what it sounds like. Your life for the return of mine." Law sat beside him on the edge of Kid's bed. There was a smile quirking his lips, and it was gloating. "I will never have to suffer from your contemptible presence again."

"Big words," Kid muttered, suddenly irritated. His nerves felt brittle, like glass cracking along its edges. The vibe coming off of Law was cruel, as though he'd waited years to viciously tear into Kid and was pleased to finally have the opportunity. "Y'know, I'm really not your enemy here. How long's it been since I really was, huh?"

"That is all a matter of perspective. A perspective which has become quite warped with time, I'm afraid."

"Don't you think there're bigger, badder guys out there for you to throw your hate at?"

"If you believe I don't have enough hate for you all, you're terribly wrong, I'm afraid."

For some reason, the response didn't surprise Kid. He knew Law held all that hate like a black hole inside him - enough to swallow Kid, Doflamingo, and the rest of the world if Law wanted.

Then again, Kid had never backed down from a challenge and wasn't about to start now; Law should've known that. "Not to bring you back down to earth or anything, but I don't remember really making that deal."

"And so you consider it invalid as a result? Let me put it plainly, Eustass: if you don't cooperate, I will kill you now. I could have done so earlier and you're in pathetic condition to stop me from trying again."

Law's eyes were shining with eager promise; there was no playfulness to his words - he really meant them. On some level, Kid just didn't get it: how could he still feel that way after everything that'd happened? The realization made Kid feel nauseated and he shut his eyes, but not even that could stop the sudden upwelling inside him. It felt as though a dam had burst and there was nothing he could do to stop his injured heart from pouring out all at once, in a rush that left his throat tight and painful as though he were breathing through a gut-wound. Somehow, he knew that everything Law said was true; it really was over, and Kid had been so weak and frail that he'd let it happen without a fight. The most valuable thing in his life was slipping through his fingers and Kid was helpless to stop it….

Before, back on Calico, he'd felt something easing into the space between them, sliding along the edges while Kid wasn't looking. A sense of comfortableness had existed between them, something approaching _normal_ ; something equal. Like a rare bloom, it had developed too late; events were set in motion to ensure that nothing could ever mature between them. Kid felt the loss acutely, the death of what could've been. It wasn't like him to cry over things he couldn't change, but this wasn't like that - he could change this, he could change everything if he were only given the chance. But Law seemed obstinately unwilling to do that, and as a result, Kid found his eyes wet and rheumy and he did not bother to hide it. The sudden weight of reality was crashing down upon him, hard, leaving him feeling even worse than before. Forget his arm, it seemed like a minor sacrifice compared to losing Law.

Kid made to brush his eyes clear but only one hand responded to his commands. It was a familiar annoyance by now. He felt more worthless than the lowest worm crawling around in the muck. Beside him, Law cocked his head to one side, watching him thoughtfully. "You seem surprised."

"I thought - " Kid tried to put that indescribable feeling of _belonging_ into words. "Something had changed. I got used to you and me, and - whatever this is."

"'Whatever _this is,_ '" Law scoffed. "That right there is the difference between you and I. You forgot how this all got started." His voice turned harsh, "But I - I _never_ forgot."

Law's anger was held in check, but just barely. It was straining to get out, and here Kid was, the target of all of that rage and practically helpless to boot. Not his best situation. Underneath it all - the lingering physical pain, his despair as it fought with his desire - was a sick longing that'd taken up residence right beneath his breastbone. He'd felt it once before, back when Law had almost died through his own stupid carelessness: Kid was left wanting to take it all back, to regain what was now undoubtedly lost forever.

After all, Law was right: this was never supposed to have happened. Kid couldn't remember when it had, and wanted to go back to the very moment something inside him had given way. He wondered if he really wanted to change it, because the little time they'd had together after that indescribable change was better than anything else that'd come before. He felt overwhelmed by the unfairness of it all, to have things just slip away without being given the chance to fight to keep it. Everything important seemed to have happened while he was captured or incapacitated, the world spinning steadily while Kid remained stuck in place like a hamster on a wheel. If he'd been given the chance, he could've found some way to solve things between them that would've kept Law from hating him - there _had_ to be a way; Kid was unwilling to concede this fight.

But all of this implied that Law would _want_ him to fight to keep or save things. Kid realized with sudden clarity that despite how deeply and strongly he felt, Law did not share those sentiments. He never had. Perhaps his resentment had lessened over time; maybe he no longer hated Kid outright. But he hated what Kid had done to him. Kid was smart enough to know that he had every right to that anger. By virtue of his own actions, Kid knew he was worthy of all the hatred and resentment Law had built up, silently, while serving as his property.

It was just that...it had been weeks since Kid really thought of things in those terms. He hadn't really seen Law as a slave or a diversion since they'd first set out in the New World - it seemed like ages ago. For a very long time, Law had just been another addition to his crew - a dangerous addition, full of rage and fury, but loyal all the same. But unlike the rest of his nakama, Law's loyalty was something literally bought and paid for. As he demonstrated now, such gifts would never willingly be given it to Kid. After all, he'd done nothing to earn them.

The reality of the situation felt crushing, as though the ceiling had fallen in and pinned him to this uncomfortable metal bed. Kid wanted to be alone so he could lick his wounds in peace. He didn't want Law to see him in tears, and he was practically there already. Maybe Law wanted to see him that way - broken and defeated, his master finally earning what he'd long deserved.

But instead of gloating, Law simply rose. "I will be leaving your company as soon as my nakama arrive. It will be several days. I'll monitor your recovery, but that is all."

"All of what?"

"All that you get," Law shrugged before standing. "I do not belong to you anymore. Take these off, now."

He held out his wrists, still bearing the gold bracelets Kid had fitted him with. A little reminder of what they once had. He often wondered why they remained, "You take them off. You could've done that this whole time."

His words earned a slight smile, one that didn't touch Law's eyes. "Whatever do you mean by that?"

"They're not kairoseki. You could cut through them with a knife, same as you cut through anything else. Or - " He was interrupted by a bout of coughing that left him gasping from sharp pains in his sides. Law helped him lie back down, guiding his mouth to the lip of a glass, its water cool. Kid wondered why the doctor even bothered, but perhaps that was explanation enough: he was a doctor, and Kid was his patient.

But that was all they were to each other. The truth made Kid's heart _ache_ , as though it were being torn loose in his chest.

He cleared his throat with a guttural rumble, "You could've been rid of those all the way back on that volcanic island. I remember you cutting your hand at the wrist - you could've taken both of those bracelets right off with nothing to stop you."

To a certain extent, he'd realized all of this ages ago. He wanted to believe Law had left those bracelets in place because they were Kid's mark, a sign of his protection and favor. Proof that he'd been claimed, and that all others could kindly fuck off. A romantic notion - a shame then, that it couldn't be further from the truth. In Law's mind, they represented something much different, being quite literal shackles keeping him bound to Kid against his will. Kid had never offered to take them off because if he had, Law would've turned his back and left. As anger retreated, despair was settling in; Kid knew it would be his constant companion in Law's place.

"So you _are_ more observant than you look. It's always such a surprise to me...but if I were to remove them, it would mean very little," Law said. "After all, you could simply put them back where they belonged whenever you wished."

"So you admit that's where they belong?" Kid asked this hopefully, but received only a bitter scowl in return.

"Do not make light of this, Eustass. I will not be mocked, not after everything."

"I wasn't making fun," Kid said, though his voice held the edge of guilty shame. He knew it was too early to hope for things to return to what they once were. Kid couldn't just pretend for things to be normal again. And yet he foolishly wished that were possible, in a petulant way - more evidence that at heart, the world really was a shitty place. A spiteful, childish part of himself wanted to leave those shackles in place against Law's wishes, to be as petty as possible and ignore even his simplest requests. But then the same raw sadness rose up inside him and Kid knew that in the deep corners of himself, he didn't want Law's hatred or resentment. Not anymore - maybe never really from the start.

Was this was what Law had turned him into? Something soft and pathetic, chasing after his ankles and begging for him to come back? The idea was galvanizing and Kid took Law's hands in his own, concentrating. His abilities were slow to focus but once he found them, he split the metal down the middle until each bracelet fell to the floor. They rang with sharp twin clangs, the sound somehow finalizing the deal. Kid knew he could fix them later, but wondered if he would want to.

The skin on Law's now-bare wrists had lost its color, pale compared to the rest. Kid liked that in some small way: the past couldn't be erased so cleanly and quickly after all. But Law only nodded once before turning; he walked out the door and it felt very final in a way Kid didn't like one bit. He felt profoundly alone - and worse, like total shit in every conceivable way. All he felt capable of was lying flat out on his back, staring at the ceiling while his body screamed and his heart grieved.

How could things have turned out like this? How did he manage to wake - when he'd never expected to do so in the first place - to such a disastrous inversion of his reality? His left side ached, the pain localized in his shoulder and traveling downwards. Though it truncated abruptly, Kid could feel his fingers as though they were still attached, his brain not comprehending the horrible truth. Like when he'd first come around, he wished he could go back to sleep so that he might wake from this nightmare to find his arm restored...to find Law returned to his side.

It was a pleasant fantasy. But even at his worst, Kid knew that was all it was. Above him, the ceiling trembled and blurred and his chest felt tight, as though each breath had to fight its way in. His throat hurt and before he knew it, he was crying full on, like he hadn't cried in years - like a child would cry once finally confronted with all the unfairness in the world.

That was how Killer found him a few minutes later, sobbing in his bed uncontrollably like the world really were coming to an end. Killer came with food, some savory-smelling soup that Kid had no appetite for.

Part of him wished that Law had removed some vital _thing_ from inside of him when he'd been operating, something that would render Kid helpless in its absence. He needed something to blame for all the hurt he'd been left alone with.

"Hey, hey," Killer said gently. He propped Kid up with a few extra pillows, wiping his face with a damp cloth. He passed over a handkerchief, though Kid hardly knew what to do with it. Everything seemed futile. Even his hands were shaking - or simply, his _hand_ was shaking. There was only the one of them left anymore, a fact that made the tears rise up a second time. He'd hardly mourned the loss of his own flesh and now it was all coming out at once, a violent catharsis. "This'll be okay. I know it hurts right now, but...with time, it'll get better."

Was that really supposed to help? Kid had to wonder, left without a voice as it was stolen from him by sobs. His throat felt raw, as though each wracking howl had to claw its way out. No matter what Killer said, Kid very much doubted it would ever really be okay. Maybe the hurt would dull with time but the wound would remain, scarred over and tender underneath. He'd wear the evidence of this defeat forever, in the form of his severed arm - a constant reminder of his own colossal failure. Not only had Doflamingo disgraced him entirely, he'd taken the one thing from him that Kid loved more than his own life. There didn't seem to be a point in fighting anymore. In all senses of the word, Doflamingo had won - both this battle, if not the war.

But as Killer fussed over him, Kid realized that wasn't entirely true - though Law was gone, his nakama remained. Kid had his life, his friends, his ship - though without Law, Kid struggled to see the value in all the wealth he possessed. That things could be worse was hardly a consolation. After all, even if Law despised him, it was a reaction that was not unearned. Kid would cop to that. He'd never shied away from being as awful as everyone accused him of; it seemed like a poor time to start. But this was an awful he could feel no pride in being. On some level, he'd always known what he was doing with Law was wrong, but he'd been unable to stop because that would mean giving Law up for good. It seemed impossible, but Kid wondered if there was anything he could do to possibly repay the debt he owed.

"D'you," Kid asked, and hiccupped. He felt light-headed and dizzy, as though he'd been hyperventilating. "D'you ever think he'd forgive me?"

Killer gave a short sigh. "I dunno, man. It's way too early to start thinking like that."

He was probably right. Kid was in no state to impress anybody right now, especially not Law. He wondered if he'd even see the man before his nakama came to retrieve him, and started crying again like it'd never end.

He didn't want to live a future that didn't have Law in it. It hurt worse than anything that Law did not feel the same.


End file.
